Kill The Assassin
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra seorang daimyo yang harus menyaksikan pembantaian keluarga nya sendiri di suatu sore. Pertemuan nya dengan lelaki yang merupakan pembunuh keluarga nya membuatnya berakhir dengan mengikuti sang pembunuh untuk membalaskan dendam nya. Akankah ia berakhir dengan jatuh cinta pada sang pembunuh atau membalaskan dendam nya?/SasuNaru/Season 2 Updated/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kill The Assasin © Yoe. Aoi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Character : Sasuke. U, Naruto. U**

 **Note : OOC, TYPO, Yaoi. No lemon.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu langit berwarna jingga. Matahari baru saja akan terbenam sebentar lagi dan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membawa kesejukan, seolah menghapus jejak terik nya matahari.

Namun langit jingga itu tercemari dengan asap hitam dan api merah yang berkobar. Terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang bercampur dengan suara jeritan. Tanah dipenuhi dengan jasad-jasad dan cipratan darah.

Sore itu, keluarga _daimyo_ Namikaze baru saja musnah. Seluruhnya, terkecuali seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan iris _sapphire_ yang baru saja kembali dari latihan berpedang nya.

Iris _sapphire_ nya terbelalak lebar menatap pemandangan di hadapan nya. Rumah nya telah terbakar dan mayat bergeletakan di atas tanah. Emosi anak laki-laki itu memuncak dan ia mengepalkan tangan nya. Seseorang telah menyerang rumah nya dan membunuh orang tua nya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin ke arah rumah nya yang telah terbakar.

Tatapan anak laki-laki itu tertuju pada sesosok pria dengan _yukata_ berwarna hitam dengan pedang berlumuran darah yang baru saja ditarik dari tubuh salah seorang pelayan wanita yang kini tergeletak di tanah. Pria itu terlihat sangat santai seolah apa yang dilakukan nya ialah hal yang biasa.

Darah anak laki-laki itu berdesir akibat kemarahan. Ia merasa ingin membunuh pria berambut hitam dengan tubuh tegap yang terlihat angkuh dan menatap sekeliling, memastikan bila tak ada seorangpun yang tersisa.

"Matilah kau, brengsek!" Teriak anak laki-laki itu sambil berlari menerjang pemuda berambut hitam. Tangan nya mengenggam pedang dan mata nya berkaca-kaca.

Pria berambut hitam itu dengan mudah menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan menangkis serangan anak laki-laki itu dengan pedang nya sendiri.

"Matilah kau!" Anak laki-laki itu kembali menjerit dan berusaha keras menyerang pemuda di hadapan nya. Dengan santai pemuda itu menangkis setiap serangan dengan gerakan pedang yang terlihat seperti bermain-main.

Pemuda itu jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Dengan cepat ia mulai kehabisan tenagan setelah segala serangan pedang nya berhasil ditangkis. Usia nya baru saja tiga belas tahun, namun ia bukanlah Miyamoto Musashi yang dapat membunuh seorang _samurai_ yang jauh lebih berpengalaman di usia yang sama. Ia bahkan baru saja belajar berpedang tiga tahun yang lalu dan tak mengalami banyak kemajuan. Ia adalah putra _daimyo_ dengan penghasilan lebih dari dua ratus ribu _koku_ per tahun dan dapat menyewa banyak _samurai_. Ia tak perlu belajar untuk melindungi diri dengan pedang, begitulah yang dipikirkan nya.

Tatapan anak laki-laki itu terbelalak ketika ujung pedang milik pemuda di hadapan nya telah sedikit merobek _yukata_ di bagian dada dan dingin nya besi mengenai leher nya.

"Kaulah yang harus mati, bocah Namikaze."

Rasa takut mulai menguasai benak anak laki-laki itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis nya. Ia tidak mau mati saat ini ! Ia tidak boleh mati ! Setidaknya tidak hingga ia berhasil membalaskan dendam kedua orang tua nya terhadap pria di hadapan nya ini.

Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh mata pedang dan menyingkirkan benda itu. Pemuda dihadapan nya tak bergeming dan ia menguarkan cengkraman nya pada mata pedang itu dan mendorong nya untuk menjauh dari leher nya.

Beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari tangan nya dan tangan nya terasa nyeri seketika. Ia meringis, berusaha menahan sakit dari darah yang terus menetes.

"Hn? Kau merasa kesakitan hanya luka kecil seperti ini? Mustahil kau dapat membunuhku."

Terdengar suara tawa sinis yang menjijikan dan membangkitkan emosi anak laki-laki itu.

 _Kuso!_

Sungguh sial, ia begitu emosi hingga tak sadar bila ia tengah melakukan kebodohan. Ia memegang mata pedang dengan tangan kanan, tangan dominan nya. Kini tangan nya terluka dan ia tak dapat menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kiri.

Mata pedang itu telah kembali ke leher nya. Ia terus mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap melakukan pertahanan terakhir. Ia mengarahkan kaki nya dan berusaha menendang pemuda di hadapan nya. Namun dengan cepat ujung pedang telah mengenai _geta_ nya dan membelah _geta_ itu menjadi dua bagian dengan ukuran simetris.

Potongan pedang itu begitu sempura. Pedang itu bahkan tidak menggores telapak kaki nya sedikitpun. Tatapan anak laki-laki itu berkliat-kilat, menunjukkan emosi tak terbendung. Ia marah karena begitu lemah hingga tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia marah pada orang yang dengan tega membantai keluarga nya, juga dengan takdir.

Anak laki-laki itu tak juga menyerah. Ia berusaha mengesampingkan rasa takut dan berusaha menendang dan memukul sambil berusaha menangkis pedang serta membuat pemuda itu merasa cukup takjub. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki keberanian yang tinggi, berbeda dengan diri nya yang begitu pengecut beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Pergilah, bocah Namikaze sialan. Kau target yang terlalu lemah."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, bukan bocah Namikaze!" Ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan suara meninggi. Ia berusaha mengambil pedang yang terselip di pinggang nya dengan tangan kiri sambil menatap pemuda di hadapan nya.

Namun pemuda itu sangat peka. Ia mengarahkan pedang nya ke tangan anak laki-laki yang baru saja akan mengeluarkan pedang nya.

"Keluarkanlah pedang itu. Akan kupotong tanganmu."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak ingin kehilangan anggota tubuh nya, namun ia sendiri tak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Ia tak memiliki saudara dan tak yakin seorangpun mau menerima nya. Seluruh harta nya telah terbakar dan benda berharga yang ia miliki hanyalah _yukata_ sutra mahal yang kini melekat di tubuh nya dan pedang berkualitas baik dengan hiasan emas di pegangan nya serta sebuah kalung emas dengan bandul berupa lambang _clan_ Uzumaki dan Namikaze yang diberikan oleh orang tua nya.

Air mata mengalir di wajah nya. Tubuh nya terasa sakit setelah beberapa kali tergores oleh pedang pemuda di hadapan nya.

Sedikit rasa iba muncul di hati sang pemuda. Ia pernah mengalami apa yang dialami anak laki-laki itu saat ini. Di suatu waktu dalam hidup nya, ia pernah berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya. Ia berusaha mengangkat pedang dan melawan, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah dan berhutang nyawa pada seseorang yang kini menjadi musuh abadi nya.

"Aku takkan membunuh mu, bocah Namikaze." Ujar pria itu dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Naruto itu terbelalak dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapan nya. Namun hal terakhir yang diingat nya adalah sebuah pukulan keras benda tumpul di kepala nya dan selanjutnya ia kehilangan kesadaran nya, berharap bila apa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mimpi dan ia akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa nyeri. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar tersadar. Ia sendirian di tempat yang terlihat seperti hutan dengan pedang di pinggang nya.

"Aku dimana?" Gumam Naruto.

Di sekeliling nya terdapat pepohonan yang rimbun. Ia menatap sekeliling, ia merasa takut berada di tempat yang tak di kenal nya sendirian untuk pertama kali nya.

Naruto melirik leher nya sendiri dan menyentuh kalung di leher nya, seolah memastikan bila benda itu benar-benar masih melingkar di leher nya. Ia tak mengerti dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Awal nya ia mengira bila ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi setelah pemuda itu memukul kepala nya, namun prediksi nya salah. Kini ia masih bangun dan bahkan barang-barang nya masih utuh.

Lantas apa tujuan pemuda itu? Apakah pemuda itu sengaja membiarkan nya sendirian dan menyerang nya ketika ia sedang lengah? Ia bisa saja melakukan nya saat Naruto sedang pingsan.

Atau mungkinkah pria itu menikmati kepuasan mendengarkan jeritan kematian seseorang dan menunggu nya sadar untuk membunuh nya nanti? Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala nya terasa semakin sakit.

Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon di belakang nya. Ia berhasil bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan.

Kini, ia cukup yakin bila ia tengah berada di dalam hutan dengan pepohonan yang cukup rimbun. Sepertinya hari bahkan telah berganti sebelum ia menyadari nya.

"Mau kemana kau, bocah Namikaze?" Terdengar suara _baritone_ seorang pria yang kini telah berdiri di belakang nya dengan memegang pedang di tangan kiri nya. Pedang itu bahkan telah mengenai punggung Naruto dan akan menusuk nya bila ia salah bergerak.

"Kau…" Ucapan Naruto terputus. Ia mengira bila itu pria meninggalkan nya sendirian. Jadi, prediksi nya terbukti. Pria itu berniat membunuh nya ketika ia sedang lengah.

"Kau ingin membunuh ku dan menungguku saat aku terbangun, bukan?" Naruto berbalik badan dan menatap pemuda di hadapan nya dengan tajam. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari nya beberapa belas sentimeter sehingga ia harus sedikit mendongak.

Terdengar suara gelak tawa yang dingin dan sinis. Pemuda itu tertawa dan kemudian menghentikan tawa nya sendiri.

"Bila aku ingin membunuuhmu, aku cukup melemparmu ke rumah yang terbakar itu ketika kau sedang pingsan, _dobe._ "

Emosi Naruto kembali meningkat. Pria itu telah membunuh keluarga nya dan kini mengatai nya idiot? Sungguh kurang ajar! Ah, mungkin ia memang benar-benar idiot. Bila ia tidak idiot, keluarga nya tak akan musnah karena ia dapat melindungi nya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah Namikaze atau _dobe_ ! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga pria dihadapan nya mengernyitkan dahi dan menutup telinga nya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujar pemuda itu dengan sinis sambil melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dengan santai.

Pemuda itu berbalik sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Cepatlah jalan, kau menghambatku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia yakin bila pendengaran nya masih berfungsi dengan normal. Ia tak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu membiarkan Naruto ikut dengan nya. Atau mungkin pemuda itu membiarkan nya berusaha membalas dendam dan hidup dalam kebencian?

Naruto berusaha melangkahkan kaki nya mengikuti pemuda yang berjalan di depan nya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah panjang dan cepat, membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk mengejar. Dalam waktu singkat, pelipis Naruto mulai dibanjiri keringat.

"Tunggulah sebentar."

"Tidak."

Tegas dan dingin. Begitulah kesan Naruto akan pria yang bahkan tak diketahui nama nya itu. Ia tak tahu kemana pria itu akan pergi dan mengapa ia mengikuti pria itu. Ia hanya tahu bila pria itu membawa nya pergi dari rumah nya yang telah terbakar, namun tak pernah sekalipun pria itu mengatakan secara eksplisit padanya agar ia ikut dengan nya.

Naruto tak memiliki tujuan lagi. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan studi nya dan yakin bila ia tak akan mendapat pekerjaan yang baik. Satu-satu nya pilihan hanyalah pergi ke ibu kota dan melaporkan bila seseorang telah membantai seluruh keluarga nya dan memulai hidup baru di ibu kota sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar bergaji kecil. Hanya sedikit kemungkinan bila kaisar dapat memilih nya menjadi _daimyo_ di wilayah kekuasaan ayah nya. Dan lebih kecil lagi kemungkinan untuk mencapai ibu kota dengan pemuda itu di dekat nya. Ia pasti takkan membiarkan nya.

"Mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Pergilah bila kau mau."

Baru saja pemuda itu menyuruh nya pergi. Namun Naruto tetap terus berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu. Ia sadar bila ia tak memiliki siapapun lagi dan ia harus mengikuti pemuda itu untuk bertahan hidup, setidaknya untuk sementara.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam, seolah berusaha mengenyahkan Naruto dari hadapan nya.

"Bukankah kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku akan ikut bersama mu sampai kota terdekat."

"Untuk apa ikut bersamaku? Ingin mencari kesempatan membunuhku, hn?"

Naruto tersentak dengan ucapan pria itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin ia bisa mencoba nya ketika pria itu sedang tidur. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga malam tiba dan pria itu tertidur.

"Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Aku tak bisa pergi sendirian."

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Ia sedikit memperlambat langkah nya, merasa jengah dengan sikap manja Naruto.

"Kau sedang berada di hutan. Kota terdekat dapat kau tempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama satu hari penuh dari hutan ini."

Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu pedang yang diselipkan nya di pinggang bagian kiri. Pedang itu cukup panjang hingga dapat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Cobalah membunuhku, maka aku tak akan segan menghabisimu."

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam dan ekspresi dingin pemuda di hadapan nya. Ia telah melihat sendiri kemampuan berpedang pria dihadapan nya. Ia bertarung dengan cara yang unik. Ia memakai dua pedang untuk menyerang sekaligus melindungi diri nya.

Bertarung melawan pemuda itu dengan satu pedang saja sudah cukup sulit. Saat itu, ia yakin bila pemuda itu tak menggunakan seluruh kekuatan nya. Bila saat itu pemuda itu benar-benar berniat membunuh Naruto, maka dapat dipastikan ia sudah mati saat ini.

Mungkin Naruto harus memperdalam ilmu pedang sambil diam-diam mengamati cara pemuda itu bertarung dan mencuri teknik nya.

.

.

Naruto telah berjalan selama dua belas jam. Matahari perlahan mulai terbenam dan malam yang gelap akan tiba sebentar lagi. Mereka tak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan sehingga pemuda di hadapan nya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah.

"Kita akan bermalam disini."

"Disini?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi menatap pemandangan di sekeliling nya. Hanya terdapat pepohonan dan mereka tak membawa perlengkapan apapun untuk membuat tenda. Ia yakin bila tubuh nya akan terasa sakit bila harus tidur dengan bersandar di batang pohon. Ditambah dengan binatang buas dan serangga.

"Hn."

Naruto tak memahami arti gumaman pria itu. Namun ia mengartikan nya sebagai persetujuan karena pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun dan mulai berjalan menuruni turunan yang cukup curam dari sela-sela satu pohon.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mencari kayu bakar."

"Apakah aku harus ikut?"

"Terserah."

Naruto mengikuti pemuda itu berjalan menuruni turunan yang curam. Ia beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, namun ia berusaha keras menatap jalanan dan lebih berhati-hati.

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah sungai yang cukup luas dengan pepohonan di sektiar nya dan beberapa ekor hewan yang sedang minum di sungai. Naruto mengikuti pemuda di depan nya yang tiba-tiba mempercepat langkah nya menuju sungai.

Beberapa hewan telah pergi meninggalkan tepi sungai itu ketika mereka tiba. Hanya terdapat seekor rusa yang minum di sungai itu sendirian. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menghampiri rusa itu sebelum rusa itu menyadari keberadaan nya dan menusukkan pedang nya ke tubuh rusa itu.

Selanjutnya, terdengar rintihan pilu dan hewan malang itu terkulai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di atas tanah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menarik pedang nya dengan cepat, seolah berniat mengakhiri penderitaan hewan itu dengan cepat. Hewan itu akhirnya memejamkan mata nya.

Naruto hanya dapat menatap dengan takjub. Tak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk membunuh seekor mahluk hidup ketika ia sendiri hampir menjerit. Sebegitu mudahkah membunuh sebuah nyawa? Bahkan walau hanya seekor rusa sekalipun?

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghampiri Naruto dan menatap nya dengan wajah datar.

"Mandilah di sungai itu bila kau mau. Aku akan mencari kayu bakar."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, pemuda itu hampir tak berhenti sekalipun. Mereka terus menerus berjalan dan pemuda itu sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan bila Naruto tak tertinggal terlalu jauh. Bila Naruto tertinggal jauh, ia akan berhenti sejenak dan menunggu hingga Naruto cukup dekat dengan nya dan ia melanjutkan langkah nya.

"Kau tidak memintaku mencari kayu bakar saja?"

Tak ada jawaban dan pemuda itu mulai berjalan menuju pohon di tepi sungai. Naruto merasa sedikit malu dengan melepaskan pakaian nya. Ia khawatir bila pemuda itu mengintip. Lagipula ia juga tak memiliki pakaian ganti dan ia tak ingin mengenakan pakaian kotor.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menghampiri sungai dan melepaskan pakaian nya. Ia mencelupkan pakaian nya ke dalam air sungai dan memeras nya. Malam mungkin tidak terlalu dingin dan ia dapat mengenakan pakaian basah sambil tidur. Pakaian itu pasti dapat kering dengan sendiri nya.

Naruto mencelupkan kaki nya ke dalam air sebelum masuk ke dalam air sungai. Air itu cukup menyegarkan dan membuat rasa lelah nya setelah berjalan seharian menghilang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali setelah mengumpulkan kayu bakar yang cukup. Ia meletakkan kayu bakar dan seluruh barang bawaan nya tak jauh dari sungai dan tanpa ragu melepaskan seluruh pakaian nya hingga kini ia benar-benar telanjang.

"Aah !" Naruto menjerit sambil menutup mata nya.

"Hn?"

"K-kau…. Mengapa melepaskan pakaian mu di hadapan ku?"

Naruto terkejut dengan sikap pemuda berambut hitam yang tak tahu malu itu. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal dan ia dengan mudah nya memperlihatkan tubuh nya. Pria itu pasti sudah sering memperlihatkan tubuh nya pada orang lain, misalnya wanita-wanita yang akan ia tiduri.

Naruto sempat melihat sekilas tubuh pemuda itu. Tubuh pemuda itu cukup bagus dengan perut ramping dan tangan serta dada yang berotot. Otot di perut pria itu juga mulai terbentuk meski belum terbentuk sepenuh nya.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat seseorang telanjang, hn?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah." Ujar Naruto dengan jujur. Ia tak pernah pergi ke pemandian umum dan mandi berendam bersama keluarga nya. Ayah nya juga tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan nya.

Pria itu tak menjawab ucapan Naruto dan ia sedikit menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto berusaha keras agar tak membelakangi pria itu. Ia bahkan menatap pria itu, memastikan agar pria itu tak memakai kesempatan untuk membunuh nya.

"Kau tertarik dengan tubuhku, hn?"

Ucapan pria itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia tidak tertarik dengan pria, tidak juga dengan wanita untuk saat ini. Ia menggelengkan kepala erat-erat.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin kau menggunakan kesempatan untuk membunuhku saat sedang mandi."

Pria itu hampir tertawa, namun ia menggantikan nya dengan senyum tipis yang sinis. Bagi nya, Naruto benar-benar naïf. Bisa dikatakan Naruto adalah orang paling lugu dan naïf yang pernah ditemui nya. Orang seperti itu bukanlah target favorit nya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tidak untuk saat ini."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai seorang pembunuh? Aku diajarkan untuk tidak mempercayai seseorang dengan mudah. Maka aku tak bisa mempercayaimu."

"Aku pembunuh, bukan penipu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan tegas. Terdapat sedikit penekanan pada kalimat pria itu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pembunuh yang kini bersama dengan nya itu. Bukankah seharusnya pria itu membunuh nya saja?

"Mengapa kau tak membunuhku saja?"

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak, tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan nya. Pertanyaan yang sama pernah diajukan nya pada seseorang yang menyelamatkan nyawa nya namun menghancurkan hidup nya, dan orang itu memberikan jawaban yang menurutnya memiliki makna tersembunyi.

'Aku ingin kau menjadi kuat dan mengalahkanku'. Itulah jawaban yang diberikan seseorang pada pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu tak bisa menggunakan jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang kini diajukan padanya. Ia juga tak ingin mengatakan bila ia merasa kasihan.

"Aku tidak berminat membunuh seseorang yang terlalu lemah sepertimu."

"Kau bilang aku terlalu lemah?!" Naruto sedikit menjerit. "Bagaimana dengan gadis pelayan yang kau bunuh? Mereka bahkan lebih lemah dariku."

Pemuda itu berdecak. Benar-benar anak yang merepotkan. Ia terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng perlahan dengan suara pelan.

"Katakan padaku kapanpun bila kau merasa ingin mati." Ujar pemuda itu dengan sinis, ia benar-benar jengkel dengan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak ingin bertanya lagi, pemuda itu jelas terlihat sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Ia benci mengakui nya, namun ia yakin ialah penyebab _mood_ pemuda itu memburuk.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan sambil menutupi tubuh nya dengan pakaian basah dan segera menutupi rambut nya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik nya dan membuatnya merasa semakin malu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera bangkit berdiri dengan santai dan mengambil tas ransel nya. Ia mengambil sebuah _yukata_ berwarna biru tua dan memakai nya serta melemparkan _yukata_ bersih berwarna abu-abu pada Naruto.

"Pakailah ini."

"Itu… pakaianmu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau meminjamkan ini padaku?"

"Hn. Aku tak ingin kau sakit dan menghambatku." Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan terpaksa setelah ia menyadari ekspresi penasaran di wajah Naruto.

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ " Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Detik berikutnya Naruto menepuk bibir nya, menesali apa yang sudah dia katakan. Namun terlambat, ia tak dapat menarik ucapan nya kembali. Dan ucapan nya telah membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terkejut.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan angin bertiup semakin kencang, membawa rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Bulan sabit bersinar terang memancarkan cahaya lembut dan bintang-bintang yang berkerlap kerlip menghiasi langit malam.

Malam ini begitu indah, namun pemuda berambut hitam itu tak dapat tertidur. Iris _onyx_ nya memandang langit dengan tatapan sedikit menerawang. Raga nya sedang berada di hutan, namun pikiran nya melayang kembali ke masa lalu.

Usia nya baru sebelas tahun ketika seseorang yang sebelumnya sangat disayangi nya merampas kebahagiaan nya dan membunuh masa depan nya. Dalam sekejap orang itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat dibenci nya.

'Sasuke, datanglah padaku ketika kau lebih kuat dariku dan saat itu kau boleh membunuhku.'

Ucapan itu terus terngiang di benak Sasuke sejak kemarin dan ia mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat. Ia hampir melayangkan tonjokan pada tanah tak berdosa sebelum logika kembali menguasai diri nya dan ia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

Ia hampir melupakan sepenuhnya kejadian enam tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai 'orang bayaran'. Ya, 'orang bayaran', bukan pembunuh bayaran, karena terkadang ia mengambil pekerjaan yang mengharuskan nya untuk melindungi sebuah nyawa.

Namun pertemuan nya dengan Naruto membuatnya kembali mengingatkan nya akan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu dan bagaikan menyiramkan minyak ke atas bara api. Kobaran dendam dan kebencian semakin membara di hati nya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat. Ia telah bersumpah pada diri nya sendiri. Ia telah berakhir menjadi pria kejam seperti seseorang yang dibenci nya, seseorang yang menghabisi nyawa dengan mudah tanpa keraguan, sekalipun keluarga nya sendiri. Namun ia tetap ingin mempertahankan sedikit nurani nya dan menghapus sedikit dosa nya.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto yang tertidur sambil bersender ke batang pohon. Kepala pria itu jatuh ke atas bahu Sasuke tanpa ia sadari. Sasuke tak bergeming, ia membiarkan bahu nya menjadi bantalan bagi pemuda itu. Beberapa tetes air mata menetes di pipi Naruto, mungkin ia bermimpi buruk.

Dengan suara pelan, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Aku tak akan membunuhmu."

Sasuke kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama yang telah diucapkan nya kemarin, berharap agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya dalam tidur nya sehingga merasa lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Air mata Naruto sangat menganggu bagi Sasuke yang ingin melupakan masa lalu nya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata nya, berusaha untuk tertidur dengan kepala yang disandarkan nya di batang pohon. Ia harus segera menemui 'pria itu' dan membalaskan dendam nya bila ia ingin menghapus kenangan buruk itu selama nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Berhubung _author_ lagi _mood_ & punya banyak ide buat ngelanjut fict ini, maka author update fict ini sekarang.

Author ga janji bakal update cepet dikarenakan kesibukan _author,_ tapi bakal diusahaiin cepet update.

Thanks untuk review di fanfict ini. Ngebaca review ngebuat author semakin mood buat ngelanjutin fanfict ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayam jantan berkokok nyaring dan matahari perlahan bangkit dari tidur nya, menggantikan sang rembulan yang telah berkuasa di langit sepanjang malam dan terus memancarkan sinar lembut nya.

Jauh sebelum pagi tiba, Sasuke telah bangun dan berusaha keras agar tak menimbulkan suara sehingga membangunkan Naruto. Ia memanfaatkan penerangan seadanya dari sinar rembulan untuk kembali ke sungai dan berusaha mencari ikan.

Sungguh konyol untuk mencari ikan di saat subuh, namun Sasuke tak memiliki kendala. Ia memiliki penglihatan yang jauh lebih tajam dibandingkan orang lain dan dapat kemampuan nya melihat objek pada malam hari setara dengan serigala.

Sasuke kembali ke pohon tempat nya beristirahat setelah mendapat ikan dan menyalakan perapian serta mulai membakar ikan. Tatapan nya tertuju pada ikan yang sedang dibakar nya, iris _onyx_ nya perlahan berubah menjadi _crimson_ dan ia mengeratkan sentuhan nya pada kayu yang ditusukkan nya pada ikan yang sedang dibakar nya.

Terdengar suara daun yang bergemerisik dan Sasuke segera menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara. Iris _crimson_ nya menangkap sosok Naruto yang menggeliat di tanah, pria itu pasti akan bangun sebentar lagi.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu._ " Sapa Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk dan suara serak pertanda orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar sebuah sapaan untuk nya dan ia merindukan sapaan di pagi hari yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Ohayo._ "

"Kau membakar ikan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap ikan yang telah matang di satu sisi. Aroma ikan mulai tercium dan perut Naruto mulai menjeritkan rasa lapar.

" _Hn._ "

"Aku lapar."

"Bakarlah sendiri." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan ikan lain nya yang telah ditusuk ke atas batang kayu.

Naruto menatap ikan yang diberikan Sasuke. Pria itu meletakkan ikan di atas tanah begitu saja dan tampak darah yang menetes-netes dari ikan itu. Naruto menatap ikan itu, tubuh nya bergidik ngeri. Sasuke bahkan tidak membersihkan ikan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak membersihkan ikan ini terlebih dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau jorok sekali. Kau bisa sakit bila memakan makanan yang tidak dicuci dengan baik."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, otak nya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Sejak enam tahun yang lalu, tak seorangpun peduli pada hidup nya. Mereka semua hanya menggunakan jasa nya tanpa berniat terlibat lebih jauh dalam kehidupan pria itu. Lagipula ia juga takkan membiarkan seseorang 'memasuki' kehidupan nya begitu saja meskipun di saat yang sama ia juga haus akan kasih sayang.

Naruto kembali menepuk bibir nya. Bila kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang dapat ditarik kembali, maka ia akan menarik kata-kata nya sendiri. Untuk apa ia peduli pada pembunuh _clan_ nya? Seharusnya akan lebih baik bila pria berambut hitam itu terkena penyakit parah dan menderita hingga mati. Saat itu ia akan bersukacita dan bahkan mengadakan pesta sebagai bentuk syukur.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sungai. Aku ingin membersihkan ikan yang akan kumakan dan memastikan bila ikan itu cukup higienis."

"Kita harus segera berangkat setelah selesai makan."

Sambil berdecak kesal Sasuke menarik batang kayu yang diambil Naruto. Naruto membelalakan mata nya, ia terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik batang kayu yang sedang dipegang nya begitu saja ketika ia sedang lengah.

Sasuke melepaskan ikan yang ditusukkan ke batang kayu yang dipegang nya dan ia mengeluarkan salah satu pedang yang diselipkan nya di pinggang sebelah kiri. Ia membelah ikan itu dan darah mengucur dengan deras dari ikan itu. Kemudian Sasuke mengguyur ikan itu dengan sedikit air dari botol minum nya.

Naruto melirik botol minum kayu yang dilapisi dengan kulit binatang yang dipegang Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Naruto berusaha menekan rasa jijik yang dirasakan nya.

"Bantu aku membelah ikan ini."

Naruto mengambil salah satu batang kayu dan ia melepaskan ikan yang ditusukkan di batang kayu itu. Ia berusaha membelah ikan itu dengan memotong nya menjadi dua menggunakan pedang nya sendiri.

"Perhatikan caraku, _dobe._ " Desis Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia melepas ikan dari batang kayu dengan cepat dan memperlihatkan cara membelah ikan yang dilakukan nya. Ia membelah ikan itu di bagian perut secara _vertical_ dan menyiram nya dengan air serta menusukkan nya kembali ke batang kayu. Potongan ikan itu begitu sempurna dan tepat di bagian tengah.

Naruto merasa tak ingin kalah, ia berusaha meniru apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan tampak kesulitan. Ia menusuk terlalu dalam sehingga ujung pedang menembus ikan itu dan ia berusaha membelah bagian tengah ikan itu. Potongan nya terlihat sangat berantakan. Dengan kesal Naruto memberikan ikan itu pada Sasuke.

"Ck… benar-benar bodoh."

"Mungkin pedang mu lebih tajam daripada milikku." Keluh Naruto.

"Berikan pedangmu padaku."

"Tidak mau." Naruto memegang pedang itu dan memeluk nya di depan dada erat-erat. Ia masih cukup pintar untuk tidak memberikan pedang nya sendiri kepada musuh. Ia menganggap pria dihadapan nya sebagai seorang musuh.

Menyadari reaksi Naruto, ia segera memberikan pedang sedang dipegang nya kepada Naruto.

"Kita bertukar pedang. Untuk saat ini saja." Sasuke dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'saat ini saja'.

Sasuke menyerahkan pedang nya, begitupun dengan Naruto. Naruto merasa pegal seketika saat tangan nya menyentuh pedang milik Sasuke. Pedang itu jauh lebih berat dibandingkan pedang milik nya sendiri. Bila melihat bentuk pedang itu, sepertinya pedang itu sudah cukup tua. Setidaknya sudah lebih dari dua generasi.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada lambang kipas bulat berwarna merah dan putih di bagian pegangan pedang. Rasanya Naruto pernah melihat lambang itu, namun ia tidak mengingat melihat lambang itu kapan dan dimana.

"Berat sekali." Gumam Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sasuke.

Bagi Sasuke, pedang Naruto begitu ringan bagaikan sebuah mainan. Pedang itu berkualitas tinggi dan terlihat baru, mungkin pedang itu dibuat dengan teknologi paling mutakhir. Sasuke menggunakan pedang itu dan membelah ikan dengan sempurna.

Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Iris _sapphire_ nya membulat, Sasuke dapat menghasilkan irisan yang sama dengan pedang milik Naruto.

"Pedang yang berkualitas tidak akan berguna bila dipakai oleh orang yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan nya." Ujar Sasuke dengan maksud menyindir.

Naruto merasa jengkel dengan ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu tak memiliki hak untuk menyindir nya setelah apa yang dilakukan nya.

" _Urusai_!" Desis Naruto dengan kesal.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia melepaskan semua ikan dari batang kayu dengan cepat, kemudian ia membelah nya dan membersihkan dengan air. Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali menusuk ikan-ikan itu dan membakar nya.

Naruto menatap pedang berat milik Sasuke yang masih dipegang nya. Tampak nya Sasuke menyukai pedang milik Naruto dan sejenak melupakan pedang milik nya sendiri.

"Ini pedangmu."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke mengembalikan pedang milik Naruto yang telah berlumur dengan darah ikan dan menerima pedang milik nya kembali. Naruto melirik pedang nya sendiri. Ia belum pernah melihat pedang itu terkena darah setetespun.

Naruto mengambil ikan dan membakar nya. Ia merasa bosan memegangi ikan dan semakin merasa jengkel dengan Sasuke yang tengah memakan ikan miliknya yang telah matang dengan satu tangan dan membakar ikan dengan tangan lain.

Ikan Naruto mulai berubah warna dan Naruto tak tahu apakah ikan itu sudah matang atau belum. Kemarin Naruto sangat lelah dan langsung tertidur. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa lapar nya.

Naruto menunggu beberapa saat dan mengambil ikan nya yang mulai sedikit menghitam. Rasa lapar telah membunuh martabat nya sebagai putra _daimyo_ dan ia membuka mulut nya dan mengigit ikan dengan rakus.

Dahi Naruto berkerut dan ia segera memuntahkan ikan dari mulut nya, membuat perhatian pria dihadapan nya tertuju pada nya. Ikan itu belum matang, ia bahkan dapat merasakan sedikit darah ikan yang tersisa di mulut nya. Ikan itu tawar dan tidak enak.

"Tidak enak." Keluh Naruto dengan jengkel.

" _Dobe."_

"Kau bilang apa, rambut mencuat?!" Ujar Naruto dengan ketus.

"Tidak. Ambil ini." Sasuke menyerahkan ikan yang sudah dipanggang nya. Ikan itu sudah matang dan Naruto menatap ikan itu dengan ragu.

"Kau memberikan ikan ini padaku?"

" _Hn_."

"Mengapa? Kau pasti memberikan racun pada ikan itu."

Naruto melirik ikan yang diberikan Sasuke, ia merasa curiga dengan ikan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang notabene merupakan seorang pembunuh berbaik hati menukar ikan milik Naruto dengan ikan miliknya sendiri.

" _Dobe._ Kau pikir aku akan meracuni makananku sendiri, _hn_?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberikan ikan ini padaku? Kau pasti memiliki maksud yang buruk, kan?"

"Aku menukarnya agar kau tidak mengeluh. Kau berisik."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Suara nya terdengar datar, namun dalam hati ia merasa ingin memaki Naruto dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan ia juga tidak suka dengan orang yang menurutnya berisik.

"Aku tidak yakin. Makanlah terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke menyentuh ikan itu dan mengambil sedikit potongan ikan dengan tangan nya serta memasukkan ikan itu ke mulut nya. Ikan itu tawar, namun masih lebih baik dibandingkan buatan Naruto.

Naruto menunggu beberapa menit dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang telah mengangkat ikan lain yang sedang dibakar nya, bersiap memakan ikan kedua. Setelah merasa yakin bila tak ada apapun pada ikan itu, Naruto mulai memakan ikan yang tadi diberikan Sasuke.

Rasa ikan itu tawar dan tidak enak. Naruto mulai merindukan makanan yang setiap hari dibuat juru masak di rumah nya. Kini ia mulai menganggap makanan yang setiap hari dikonsumsi nya sebagai suatu kemewahan.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat menderita, Naruto memaksa menghabiskan ikan-ikan itu demi mengisi perut nya dan segera berjalan mengikuti Sasuke setelah selesai sarapan.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu dan Naruto serta Sasuke berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kita akan sampai di gerbang kota sebentar lagi. Kita berpisah sekarang,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit lega dan takut karena harus berpisah dengan pria itu. Ia merasa lega karena pada akhirnya akan terlepas dari Sasuke, namun juga takut karena ia akan benar-benar sendirian.

"Kau ragu, _hn_?"

"Ah tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. " _Sayonara._ Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi dan saat itu aku akan membunuhmu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang dipenuhi amarah, tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang ditujukan nya pada seorang pria yang telah menghancurkan kebahagian nya enam tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "Coba saja. Akulah yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu."

Naruto mengeratkan sentuhan nya pada pedang yang diselipkan di pinggang nya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan nya, sebuah pedang yang dingin telah berada di atas jari nya dan membuatnya terpaksa membatalkan niat nya untuk mengacungkan pedang pada pria di hadapan nya.

"Jangan beritahukan identitas mu pada siapapun di kota. Sebisa mungkin tinggalkan kota itu secepat mungkin. Kota terdekat dari kota itu dapat ditempuh dengan tiga hari berjalan kaki melewati hutan."

Naruto bergidik ngeri, tubuh nya bergetar membayangkan ia harus berjalan di hutan selama tiga hari sendirian. Ia sudah cukup takut untuk tidur dalam kegelapan di hutan kemarin, ia pasti akan semakin takut bila ia sendirian.

"Menga-"

"Cukup lakukan seperti yang kukatakan."

Naruto sedang tak ingin berdebat, ia memilih mengangguk. Sedikit rasa penasaran mulai mengusik diri nya, ia membuka mulut nya untuk bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu? Aku harus mengetahui nama seseorang yang telah membunuh keluargaku."

"Akan kuberitahu bila kita bertemu lagi."

Sasuke berbalik dan secepat kilat ia telah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat nya berdiri menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Ia benar-benar sendirian dan merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mulai berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada keluarga Haruno _._ Ia bersahabat dengan Sakura, putri dari Kizashi, teman ayah nya yang juga _daimyo._

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang kota yang masih merupakan wilayah kekuasaan ayah nya. Ayah nya tak pernah membiarkan Naruto ke kota itu sendirian dengan alasan kota itu berbahaya, namun ia selalu memendam rasa penasaran nya. Ia yakin bila orang-orang tak akan melakukan apapun dengan status nya sebagai putra _daimyo._

Gerbang kota mulai terlihat dan Naruto mempercepat langkah nya. Naruto tanpa sengaja menyentuh saku _yukata_ nya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Tangan nya menemukan sebuah koin emas bernilai satu _oban._ _Oban_ adalah mata uang terbesar yang setara dengan sepuluh _koban_. Satu koban setara dengan seribu _sen._ Untuk membeli semangkuk mi di kedai makanan yang tidak terlalu mewah hanya sekitar sepuluh sampai dua puluh _sen._

Seingat Naruto, ia tak memiliki sepeser uangpun di kantung nya karena ia hanya pergi ke bukit untuk melihat matahari terbenam sehingga tidak membawa uang. Ataukah mungkin uang itu terselip? Memikirkan nya membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

Naruto telah memasuki gerbang kota dan tatapan nya tertuju pada sebuah kedai _ramen._ Ia menghampiri kedai itu dan segera duduk.

"Paman, aku pesan semangkuk _charsiu ramen_ (*) dan segelas _matcha._ "

" _Matcha_?"

Beberapa orang melirik ke arah Naruto dan berbisik-bisik. Naruto tak mengerti dengan reaksi mereka dan hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung. Apa yang salah dengan memesan _matcha_? Biasanya _matcha_ memang dipakai di upacara minum teh, namun ayah dan ibu nya sering meminum _matcha_ ketika tidak ada upacara minum teh.

"Kau memiliki uang untuk memesan _matcha?_ "

Naruto berjengit, ia merasa benar-benar terhina. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu lancang dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Emosi membakar di hati Naruto dan ia menganggukan kepala dengan serius.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki uang. Memang nya ada apa dengan _matcha_?"

"Itu adalah teh mahal yang hanya digunakan di upacara minum teh. Aku tidak menjual itu. Kalaupun ada, kau juga takkan mampu membeli nya."

Emosi Naruto benar-benar tersulut. Ia mengeluarkan sekeping uang satu _oban_ yang dimiliki nya dan membuat paman pemilik kedai itu terkejut. Ia membelalakan mata nya dan mencoba menyentuh uang Naruto, memastikan bila uang itu asli. Namun Naruto segera menarik uang nya sebelum paman itu menyentuh nya, khawatir bila paman itu akan mengambil uang nya.

"Darimana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Kau pasti mencuri kan, bocah?" Ujar pria paruh baya pemilik kedai itu.

"Tidak. Ini uang ku." Naruto memasukkan uang itu ke dalam kantung nya. Ia mulai merasa khawatir dengan tatapan orang di sekeliling nya.

"Aku batal memesan." Ucap Naruto dan segera berjalan keluar dari kedai dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa kesal dan terhina, apakah paman itu menganggap nya miskin? Seandainya orang tua nya masih hidup, ia akan langsung meminta ayah nya untuk memberikan hukuman pada pemilik kedai kurang ajar itu dengan pajak yang sangat tinggi atau bahkan langsung membeli kedai itu.

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah, ia tak kenal siapapun di kota itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu jalan menuju kota lain yang menurut Sasuke bisa ditempuh dalam waktu tiga hari dengan berjalan kaki. Ia berencana untuk membeli seekor kuda dan bertanya pada penjual kuda itu.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati keramaian dan berusaha mencari tempat penjual kuda. Jantung nya berdebar keras, ia bagaikan sedang mengalami petualangan. Ia merasa begitu bebas untuk pertama kali nya. Ia bahkan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tak menyadari bila sejak tadi terdapat tiga orang pria yang terus mengawasi dan mengikuti nya.

.

.

"Kau sudah membakar rumah keluarga Namikaze? Apakah kau sudah membunuh Namikaze Minato serta istri dan anak nya?" Ujar seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh awal dengan mata sipit dan kulit sedikit coklat akibat terbakar sinar matahari. Pria itu memiliki bekas luka di wajah nya.

"Sudah."

Pria itu tertawa keras dan tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi datar, ia tidak ikut tertawa. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan _client_ nya dan menatap tajam dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajah nya. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak yakin untuk membuat kerja sama dengan pria dihadapan nya, namun ia menerima tawaran karena pria itu menjanjikan uang dan informasi mengenai seseorang.

Sasuke berdehem keras sehingga tawa pria itu terhenti. Sasuke berkata dengan suara datar.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita, _hn_?"

"Haha… tentu saja aku ingat. Tak kusangka kau mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan begitu rapi."

Pria itu kembali tertawa dan membuat Sasuke merasa jijik. Sasuke kembali berdehem dan pria itu berhenti tertawa.

"Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan memberimu informasi mengenai Itachi."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia hanya menatap pria itu. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah _senryobako,_ sebuah kotak yang penuh berisi uang seribu _koban_ serta meletakkan diatas meja.

"Itachi baru saja membunuh Hyuga Tokuma, sepupu raja. Saat ini sedang terjadi keributan di istana, raja benar-benar marah dan bersumpah untuk menemukan Itachi serta membunuh nya. Informasi ini tidak diketahui masyarakat karena raja masih mengatakan bila Tokuma sedang ditugaskan untuk pergi ke kerajaan aliansi. La-"

Pria itu terdiam, ia menyadari bila mata pria yang berada di hadapan nya telah memerah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan tengah mengontrol emosi nya. Ia merasa marah hanya mendengar nama Itachi disebutkan dan ia bahkan tanpa sadar menggunakan _sharingan_ nya. Tak ada seorangpun atau apapun yang pernah membuatnya semarah ini selain Itachi.

"Kau…" Morino Ibiki, pria berambut hitam yang merupakan _client_ Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

Menyadari reaksi Ibiki, Sasuke segera mendeaktivasi _sharingan_ nya, mengubah warna mata nya kembali menjadi normal. _Sharingan_ adalah mata yang turun temurun hanya dimiliki oleh _clan_ Uchiha, mata yang kuat sekaligus berbahaya, bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Jika seorang Uchiha menggunakan kemampuan mata tingkat tinggi terlalu banyak maka akan berakhir dengan kebutaan.

"Lanjutkan saja."

"Harga buronan untuk membunuh Itachi ditingkatkan lima kali lipat. Saat ini raja akan memberikan lima ratus ribu _koban_ jika siapapun berhasil membunuh Itachi. Menurut isu, tujuan utama Itachi ialah membunuh sang raja dan mungkin ia sendiri berniat menjadi raja. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kerajaan yang dipimpin seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Sasuke menatap pria dihadapan nya dengan serius. Itachi memang merupakan pria yang mementingkan harta hingga 'menukar' keluarga dan kehidupan pribadi nya yang tenang demi uang. Namun Sasuke tidak yakin bila pria itu akan tertarik dengan tahta.

Uang yang ditawarkan raja memang sangat menggiurkan. Dengan uang lima ratus ribu _koban,_ Sasuke dapat membeli puluhan rumah mewah dan menjalani kehidupan tenang tanpa harus bekerja hingga ia mati. Ia harus bertindak cepat dengan membunuh Itachi lebih dulu sebelum orang lain melakukan nya meskipun ia tak yakin ada yang bisa melakukan nya. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan uang, yang ia inginkan hanyalah membunuh pria itu dengan tangan nya sendiri dan melumuri pedang nya dengan darah pria itu.

Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangan nya, berusaha mengendalikan gejolak amarah yang hendak meluap bagaikan air di dalam bak yang telah terisi penuh.

"Ini bayaran untukmu. Terima kasih atas jasamu."

Ibiki memberikan kotak yang telah diletakkan nya diatas meja pada Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan ucapan nya dan berkata dengan sinis, "Pekerjaanmu sama baik nya dengan Itachi. Namun jasa mu lebih muruh dibandingkan kakak mu. Bukankah begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, mata nya yang sedang mengaktifkan _sharingan_ untuk melihat isi kotak itu tanpa membuka nya terbelalak. Ia tak mengira bila sang _client_ akan mengetahui identitas nya karena ia selalu menggunakan identitas salah satu anggota _clan_ Uchiha yang telah mati dalam pembantaian sebagai identitas nya dan 'menghapus' identitas nya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas topeng nya, _sharingan_ nya telah aktif dan ia menatap Ibiki. Ibiki menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh bergetar, ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"S-sa…"

Sasuke dengan kasar menarik wajah Ibiki hingga terdengar suara gemeretak di leher nya yang mendongak paksa. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya dan menatap pria itu dengan _sharingan_ nya.

"Bunuhlah dirimu sendiri dengan _katana_ di pinggangmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan beberapa kali.

 _Sharingan_ memiliki kemampuan untuk meniru gerakan, melihat sesuatu yang bergerak cepat dan juga kemampuan menghipnotis orang-orang yang melihat mata nya. Sasuke menggunakan kemampuan menghipnotis untuk membuat Ibiki membunuh diri nya sendiri.

Ibiki telah terhipnotis, ia mulai mencabut _katana_ di pinggang nya serta menarik nya keluar. Sasuke membungkus kotak dengan kain secepat mungkin serta berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum sampai di pintu, ia melihat pria itu mengangkat _katana_ dan bersiap menusuk jantung nya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeser _shoji_ (*) dan berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri pintu keluar kediaman Morino. Beberapa _samurai_ pengikut Morino melirik nya dan Sasuke tak mempedulikan tatapan mereka. Segera setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan, Ibiki menusuk jantung nya sendiri dengan _katana_ hingga ujung _katana_ menembus tubuh nya. Darah bercucuran hingga _tatami_ yang semula berwarna coklat pucat menjadi merah dan Ibiki tersungkur di atas _tatami_ dengan mata terbuka.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat melewati kerumunan orang yang menatap nya dengan penuh kekaguman. Sasuke sudah sering menerima tatapan dari para wanita yang penuh hasrat untuk memiliki dan terkesan begitu memuja, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa risih dan jijik.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat, ia akan memakai topeng jika ia bisa. Namun ia tak bisa, terlalu mencurigakan jika ia mengenakan topeng di kota. Ia menyesal karena klan nya tak memiliki kemampuan teleportasi meskipun ia sempat membaca bila pada jaman dahulu terdapat _ninja_ yang menguasai teknik teleportasi. Kini ia tak bisa mempelajari lebih banyak _ninjutsu_ selain _ninjutsu_ yang memang dimiliki klan nya karena _ninjutsu_ memang sudah punah di jaman modern seperti ini.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah nya, nafas nya memburu dan peluh bercucuran di kening nya. Sasuke harus menemukan Itachi dan membunuh pria itu sebelum orang lain membunuh nya. Ia harus membalaskan dendam nya, juga dendam keluarga nya.

Terdengar jeritan kesakitan seorang remaja pria yang cukup _familiar_ bagi nya. Sasuke berjalan tanpa suara mendekati suara itu, terlihat tiga orang pria yang menyerang seorang remaja laki-laki. Remaja laki-laki itu tersudut di pojok gang buntu yang jarang dilalui orang, tangan nya berlumur darah akibat sayatan yang dilakukan salah satu dari ketiga orang itu.

"Cepat serahkan uang itu atau aku akan menebaskan tangan mu sekarang juga, bocah!" Bentak salah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempat nya, ia memutuskan mengamati orang itu. Ia merasa ingin segera pergi dan meninggalkan kota itu secepat mungkin sebelum orang lain menyadari kejanggalan pada kematian Ibiki dan membuat posisi nya menjadi tidak aman. Ia sedang dalam keadaan lemah saat ini, mata nya terasa sakit setelah ia menggunakan _sharingan_. Dua hari yang lalu ia menggunakan _amaterasu_ untuk membakar kediaman Namikaze, ia menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk menandakan bila ia telah menyelesaikan misi nya.

"Jangan! Itu satu-satu nya uang ku!" Balas remaja berambut pirang itu sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari saku nya dan berusaha melawan ketiga orang itu dengan gerakan asal.

Naruto benar-benar putus asa, ketiga orang itu terlalu kuat untuk nya. Naruto meremehkan ketiga orang itu dan berpikir bila mereka hanyalah orang lemah yang terlihat sangar. Namun ketiga orang itu memiliki teknik berpedang yang hebat. Mungkin ketiga orang ini adalah _ronin._

Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menendang Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto tersungkur dan mengiris jari Naruto hingga darah mengucur dan pedang terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Pedang itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara ketika bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun salah seorang pria itu menendang punggung Naruto dengan sangat keras dan menginjak nya. Ia memejamkan mata, apakah ini akhir bagi nya? Ia baru saja berpisah dengan pria pembantai keluarga nya beberapa jam yang lalu dan ia diserang hingga seperti hampir mati. Ia tidak boleh mati sekarang, ia tak ingin pria yang telah menghancurkan keluarga nya tertawa menjijikan jika melihat jasad nya tergeletak di jalanan kota.

Naruto memaksakan diri bangkit berdiri, namun injakan di punggung nya semakin keras dan ia kembali tersungkur.

"Pedang ini terlihat mahal. Tak kusangka dia benar-benar putra dari keluarga kaya."

"Tidak mungkin seseorang dari keluarga kaya begitu bodoh untuk berjalan-jalan di kota ini tanpa pengawal. Bukankah kota ini terkenal sebagai kota berbahaya?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan _sharingan_ yang sudah kembali aktif. Tubuh dan pikiran nya bertentangan. Pikiran nya menyuruh nya untuk pergi dan membiarkan ketiga orang itu membunuh Naruto, namun tubuh nya bergerak melawan pikiran nya untuk mengintervensi ketiga orang itu.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan mata nya yang terasa sakit. _Sharingan_ nya tak begitu kuat jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi, kakak nya yang telah membantai keluarga nya. Pria itu jauh lebih kuat dari diri nya, dan Sasuke belum bisa mengalahkan pria itu saat ini. Saat kecil, orang tua Sasuke selalu menganggap Itachi sebagai jenius dan mengajarkan teknik-teknik tingkat tinggi hanya kepada Itachi. Ayah Sasuke bahkan hanya melatih Sasuke jika ia sedang sempat dan ingin karena tak menaruh harapan pada Sasuke yang lemah. Sasuke tak sempat mempelajari teknik-teknik tingkat tinggi yang diajarkan ayah nya pada Itachi diam-diam karena Itachi telah membantai seluruh klan nya.

"Siapa kau? Berani-berani nya kau menganggu ka-"

Ketiga orang itu terdiam ketika mata nya bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga menjatuhkan pedang dan bersiap kabur, mata merah itu membuat mereka takut.

" _Magen : Kagesui no Jutsu_ " Gumam Sasuke dengan suara sangat pelan.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam dan mulai terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Ketiga orang itu mulai menjerit kesakitan, seolah mengalami penyiksaan fisik. Mereka bertiga merasa seolah kehilangan kontrol atas tubuh mereka dan merasakan satu persatu organ dalam tubuh mereka ditarik keluar.

Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu dan mengeluarkan pedang yang diselipkan di pinggang nya. Ketika ketiga orang itu berteriak-teriak kesakitan, Sasuke mengarahkan pedang nya ke kepala salah satu dari ketiga orang itu. Dalam satu kali tebasan, tiga buah kepala tertebas dan bergelinding di tanah. Tiga buah tubuh terjatuh dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari leher yang tertebas dan Sasuke segera menjauh agar tak terkena cipratan darah.

Naruto menatap koin satu _oban_ yang terletak di atas genangan darah dengan jijik. Ia merasa bimbang antara mengambil koin itu atau tidak. Sang pembantai keluarga nya telah kembali hanya dalam beberapa jam, dan sesuai perjanjian mereka berdua akan saling membunuh jika bertemu kembali. Naruto sedang dalam keadaan lemah saat ini, meskipun tidak ia juga akan tetap kalah.

"Masih berniat membunuhku, bocah Namikaze?" Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin dan meremehkan.

Naruto terdiam. Harga diri nya baru saja terinjak-injak untuk kedua kali nya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dan memegang pedang dengan tangan kiri yang bukan merupakan tangan dominan nya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam, emosi nya kembali mendidih.

Naruto kembali menyerang pria dihadapan nya dengan gerakan membabi buta. Terdapat banyak celah dalam gerakan Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saja menusuk atau bahkan menebas anggota tubuh Naruto dengan pedang nya. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk membuat sedikit luka dengan menusukkan sedikit pedang nya di tangan kanan Naruto.

"Urgh…" Naruto meringis. Darah mengucur di tangan nya, punggung nya juga terasa sakit hingga ia tak bisa berdiri tegak.

"Turunkan pedangmu atau aku akan menebas tanganmu."

Naruto memberanikan diri menatap mata pria dihadapan nya. Mata pria itu telah kembali menjadi hitam.

Tak ada pilihan dan Naruto terpaksa memasukkan pedang nya ke sarung pedang yang diselipkan dibalik yukata. Sasuke menarik pedang nya dan kini mendorong koin _oban_ yang berada di genangan darah ke bagian tanah yang tidak terkena lumuran darah dan mengambil nya.

"Koin mu. Ambil lah."

Naruto menatap koin itu dengan ragu. Dengan terpaksa ia menerima koin itu dan menyelipkan kembali ke kantung di balik pakaian nya.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia berbalik badan serta menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Naruto terkejut, di balik ekspresi wajah dan intonasi suara yang dingin, tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan pada nya terlihat sedikit melembut dibandingkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Naruto, ia tak mungkin sendirian. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan pria itu beberapa jam yang lalu dan diserang dengan begitu parah. Mungkin ia akan mati dalam waktu kurang satu dari bulan dengan kondisi nya saat ini.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, ia membuka mulut nya untuk mengucapkan sebuah permintaan yang telah dipikirkan nya dengan serius. Ia akan meminta ikut bersama pria itu dan diam-diam mencuri teknik pria itu serta membalaskan dendam nya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku ikut bersama denganmu."

Sasuke kembali menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto terlihat sangat lemah saat ini dan entah kenapa ia merasa tak tega membiarkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto akan mati jika ia membiarkan nya sendirian.

" _Hn._ "

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan tetap menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan yang terdengar lebih seperti gumaman itu.

Menyadari reaksi Naruto, Sasuke segera menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak sabar sebelum kembali membalikkan badan nya.

"Cepatlah. Kau membuang waktu ku."

Naruto segera mengangkat kepala nya dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang telah berjalan menjauh. Sebuah kehidupan baru yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya telah menanti Naruto. Mulai saat ini, ia akan hidup bersama dengan seorang pembunuh, pembunuh keluarga nya yang sangat dibenci nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note :**

* * *

\- Shoji : Pintu kayu geser tradisional

\- Charsiu ramen : Ramen babi


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depan nya dengan langkah tenang. Sasuke sendiri memperlambat langkah nya ketika ia mulai memasuki pusat kota. Dengan sendirinya, pria itu membaur di antara penduduk kota yang berjalan atau menaiki kuda di jalanan besar di kota itu, seolah pria itu juga merupakan penduduk kota.

Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan gadis dan beberapa gadis itu seketika melirik ke arah mereka, lebih tepat nya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja dari belakang, namun sebetulnya ia merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Beberapa orang mengernyitkan dahi melihat kondisi Naruto yang terlihat tidak wajar dengan luka serta memar di tubuh nya.

Sasuke melangkah menuju jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai mendekati perbatasan kota. Sasuke mempercepat langkah dan membuat Naruto merasa kewalahan untuk mengikuti nya. Tubuh nya masih terluka namun Sasuke memaksanya berjalan jauh.

Merasa tak kuat lagi, Naruto menghentikan langkah dan berkata, "Tolong tunggu aku sebentar."

Sasuke masih tetap melangkah dan membuat Naruto kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Tubuh ku benar-benar sakit. Aku merasa tidak kuat lagi."

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Iris _onyx_ nya mendapati memar di beberapa agian tubuh Naruto dan luka goresan pedang di tangan Naruto dengan darah yang mengering. _Yukata_ Naruto bahkan telah basah akibat darah. Di kaki Naruto juga terdapat memar yang cukup parah.

"Berpikirlah seolah rasa sakit itu tak ada dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak bisa! Kaki ku terasa seolah akan patah ketika kau memaksa ku terus berjalan dan tangan ku berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Kau pasti belum pernah merasakan sakit hingga berkata seperti ini!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan membuat Naruto merasa terintimidasi. Sasuke tak suka banyak bicara, apalagi jika menyangkut kehidupan pribadi nya. Namun ia juga tak suka ketika orang-orang memiliki persepsi yang salah terhadap diri nya.

"Jangan manja, bocah. Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari yang kau alami saat ini."

Ucapan pria dihadapan nya membuat Naruto merasa penasaran. Pria itu pasti sedang berbohong, ia sudah melihat sendiri betapa kuat dan kejam nya pria itu. Ia sangat percaya jika pria itu yang membuat orang lain mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari yang dialami nya saat ini, namun ekspresi wajah pria itu terlihat sangat serius. Tatapan nya tajam dan dingin, Naruto bahkan dapat menangkap kemarahan dan kebencian dalam sorot mata pria itu.

"Yang lebih parah? Yang seperti apa? Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Seseorang mematahkan beberapa tulang ku dan menyerang titik vital ku hingga aku hampir mati." Tatapan Sasuke terlihat tajam dan penuh kebencian, namun seolah menerawang. Tanpa sadar ia bagaikan menggoreskan pedang di atas luka yang belum mengering, luka yang tak akan pernah mengering. Sasuke bahkan menyentuh dada nya sendiri yang berdenyut nyeri ketika ia mengingat masa lalu nya.

Naruto membelalakan mata nya. Jika seseorang membuat pria itu hampir mati, orang itu pasti sangatlah kuat. Ia merasa penasaran sekuat apa orang itu dan mungkin ia bahkan dapat menemui orang itu dan berkomplot untuk membunuh Sasuke. Ia harus mencari tahu mengenai orang itu.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi merasa penasaran dan ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang membuatmu seperti itu."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan nya nanti."

Naruto terkesiap dengan jawaban Sasuke atas ucapan nya. Semula Naruto berpikir bila pria itu akan menjawab dengan ucapan 'ini bukan urusanmu' seperti biasanya. Ia tak menduga bila pria itu menjawab ucapan nya.

Sasuke melirik _yukata_ milik Naruto yang basah terkena darah dan luka di tangan nya yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Sasuke menurunkan ransel karung goni dengan penyangga kayu dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang.

"Kemarilah, lepaskan pakaianmu."

"Pakaian? Kau ingin melihat tubuh ku? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Aku tidak tertarik melihat tubuh mu." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar. Ia mendorong punggung Naruto menuju balik pepohonan rimbun dan menarik _yukata_ Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto menundukkan kepala hingga dagu nya menempel dengan dada nya serta menutup mata. Ia hanya memakai _fundoshi_ saat ini dan merasa sangat malu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kain dari tas nya dan membasahi kain itu serta mengelap darah kering di tangan Naruto. Naruto berjengit dan meringis saat Sasuke menekan luka itu sedikit keras sehingga darah kembali mengalir keluar.

"Sakit..." Desis Naruto ketika Sasuke menyentuh luka nya dengan kain.

"Diamlah atau aku akan memotong tangan mu agar tak terasa sakit."

Naruto menutup mulut nya dan menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan desisan. Ia mengulum bibir nya dan memejamkan mata. Ia dapat merasakan kain yang dililit di beberapa bagian tubuh nya yang terluka.

Sasuke menatap luka-luka di tubuh Naruto dan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan. Ia membalut kain dengan kasar dan kencang hingga Naruto meringis. Sasuke bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan merawat luka dengan lembut dan ia terpaksa merawat Naruto agar pria itu berhenti mengeluh.

Sasuke berhenti membalut luka-luka di tubuh Naruto dan mengeluarkan sepotong _yukata_ milik nya sendiri yang telah ia cuci di sungai kemarin malam dan mengeringkan _yukata_ itu dengan sinar bulan. Tangan Naruto terluka parah dan ia membalut luka itu dengan kencang sehingga ia yakin bila Naruto tak dapat mengangkat tangan nya sendiri untuk berpakaian. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk berpakaian.

Naruto membuka mata nya dan menahan diri untuk tak mengucapkan terima kasih. _Yukata_ nya yang berlumur darah berada di tanah dan _yukata_ milik pria itu telah melekat di tubuh nya. Tangan nya terasa sakit dan ia tak dapat mengangkat tangan sehingga diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang membantu nya berpakaian.

Pakaian Sasuke terlalu besar untuk Naruto, _yukata_ itu juga terlalu panjang. Namun Naruto tak dapat meminta pria itu menemani nya membeli pakaian baru dan ia bersyukur karena pria itu cukup memperhatikan kualitas pakaian. _Yukata_ milik Sasuke berkualitas bagus dan terbuat dari sutra.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun dan kembali melangkah. Dalam hati ia merutuki kekonyolan yang dilakukan nya. Ia merasa diri nya telah melakukan hal yang tak perlu dilakukan dan merasa menyesal.

Naruto berusaha mempercepat langkah dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara ringkikan kuda, istal tempat kuda-kuda yang dijual telah terlihat.

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati istal itu, aroma tak sedap dari kotoran kuda telah tercium. Naruto menutup hidung nya, ia merasa jijik dengan tempat itu. Di rumah nya dulu, terdapat sebuah istal dimana terdapat penjaga yang membersihkan istal itu untuk memastikan tak ada bau yang kurang sedap dari kotoran kuda itu.

"Bau sekali," Keluh Naruto sambil menutup hidung nya dan menolak untuk mendekati istal itu.

Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto dan membuat pria itu meringis dan terpaksa mengikuti pria itu. Seorang pria tua berkulit coklat dengan rambut memutih menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum ramah.

"Tolong berikan kuda terbagus di tempat ini," Ucap Sasuke. Ia melirik Naruto dan bertanya, "Kau bisa menaiki kuda?"

"Tentu saja bisa," Jawab Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebetulnya ia merasa tidak yakin, tangan nya terluka dan bahu nya memar akibat diinjak oleh ketiga orang yang mengincar koin _oban_ nya.

"Apakah anda memerlukan dua kuda, tuan?" Tanya pemilik istal itu.

"Tidak. Satu saja."

"Tolong berikan satu lagi untukku. Aku akan membayar nya," Sergah Naruto.

"Jangan menyusahkanku lagi, bocah brengsek," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto dengan terpaksa mengangguk. Kalaupun ia bisa mengendarai kuda itu, ia tak akan bisa memacu kuda dengan cepat. Ia telah menyusahkan Sasuke hari ini dan ia terpaksa mengambil resiko untuk menaiki kuda yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Saya memiliki kuda yang cocok untuk anda, tuan."

"Tolong pastikan kuda itu cukup kuat untuk mengangkut kami berdua dan mampu berlari cepat."

"Baiklah, tuan. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Pria tua itu masuk ke dalam istal dan mengeluarkan seekor kuda berbulu coklat. Kuda itu meringkik keras dan pria tua itu melemparkan sedikit rumpur pada kuda itu. Kuda itu segera memakan rumput yang dilemparkan dengan lahap.

"Lihatlah, kuda jantan ini cukup sehat. Usia nya delapan tahun dan sudah kulatih dengan baik. Aku menjual nya seharga tiga _koban_ saja."

Sasuke memperhatikan kuda itu sejenak. Kuda itu terlihat terlalu kecil untuk kuda yang berusia delapan tahun. Ia memperkirakan bila usia kuda itu hanya sekitar lima tahun.

"Jangan menipuku, pak tua. Usia kuda ini tak lebih dari enam tahun."

Pria tua itu terkesiap dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepala dan berkelit, "Ah.. maafkan pria tua ini. Kuda yang saya deskripsikan berada di dalam istal. Tunggulah sebentar."

Pria tua itu kembali ke dalam istal sambil menggiring kuda coklat itu dan tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kuda hitam. Kuda itu terlihat agak kurus dan lesu.

"Ini kuda yang saya deskripsikan tuan."

Kuda itu terlihat pasif dan diam saja ketika Sasuke mendekat dan mengelus kuda itu. Kuda itu sudah tua, mungkin juga sedang sakit. Pria tua ini benar-benar menjengkelkan dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk mengancam pria itu. Sasuke tak ingin menarik perhatian.

Kota ini bukanlah kota yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan takkan mau berkunjung ke kota ini bila tidak terpaksa. Kota ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang brengsek yang berusaha menarik keuntungan dari wisatawan. Kota ini juga terkenal dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang sangat tinggi. Karena itulah Sasuke sangat meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya. Bahkan sepanjang jalan ia terus meletakkan tangan nya di gagang pedang, bersiap mengacungkan nya pada siapapun yang berani menganggu nya.

Dulu nya kota ini adalah sebuah daerah buangan tempat para kriminal diasingkan. Seiring berjalan nya waktu, pembangunan mulai meningkat di daerah sekitar dan bahkan sampai ke tempat ini. Tempat ini yang awal nya daerah tak berpenghuni berkembang menjadi desa dan menjadi kota miskin.

Mungkin Sasuke tak dapat sepenuhnya menyalahkan penduduk kota ini yang manipulatif dan brengsek. Leluhur mereka adalah kriminal dan pepatah 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohon nya' berlaku bagi mereka. Justru malah akan aneh bila kota ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang baik bagaikan Buddha.

"Lagi-lagi kau berusaha menipuku, _hn_?"

"Menipu apa? Saya tidak menipu anda, tuan."

"Kuda ini sudah tua dan akan mati sebentar lagi, sama seperti anda, pak tua." Ujar Sasuke dengan sinis sambil menatap tajam.

Pria tua itu menggeram dan mengepalkan tangan. Ia hampir bersorak gembira ketika Sasuke dan Naruto datang. Mereka berdua terlihat berasal dari keluarga bangsawan atau setidaknya keluarga _samurai_ elit dan ia bisa dengan mudah mengeruk banyak keuntungan dari dua orang pria muda yang pasti tak akan sadar bila sedang ditipu. Namun dugaan nya meleset.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan! Aku bisa menuntutmu atau memanggil orang-orang untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Bentak pria tua itu.

"Akulah yang akan terlebih dulu membunuhmu, pak tua."

Pria tua itu menggerakkan tangan nya dan memberi kode. Enam orang pria berwajah sangar segera keluar dan memasang ekspresi meremehkan. Pedang terdapat di pinggang mereka semua dan mereka yakin bila mereka dapat mengalahkan kedua orang dihadapan mereka serta menguras seluruh harta dua pria muda yang terlihat memiliki banyak uang itu. Enam orang itu adalah keluarga pria tua itu dan mereka sejak tadi berjaga di semak-semak. Salah satu dari keenam orang itu tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang hendak menuju tempat penjualan kuda dan segera melaporkan pada pak tua itu serta mempersiapkan siasat untuk mendapatkan uang.

Tanpa menunggu, keenam orang itu segera menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menempelkan punggung nya dan berusaha melindungi Naruto ketika enam orang itu menyerang nya.

Enam orang itu berilmu rendah, namun memiliki kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke merasa kesulitan harus bertarung sambil melindungi seseorang, karena itulah ia lebih memilih pekerjaan membunuh jika bisa.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua pedang nya dan menangkis serangan dua pedang sekaligus. Keenam orang itu terkejut dengan teknik berpedang pria dihadapan nya yang tak lazim. Jika dilihat dari cara bertarung dan cara memegang pedang, terlihat jelas bila Sasuke sudah berpengalaman.

Salah seorang dari keenam orang itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang sisi kanan Sasuke yang tak terjaga, namun Sasuke segera menangkis pedang itu sebelum menyentuh tubuh nya dan mendorong pedang itu dengan kasar. Ia memperhatikan gerakan pria itu dan mendapati celah di sisi kiri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menusuk bahu kiri pria yang hendak menyerang nya hingga ujung pedang nya menembus tubuh dan terdengar erangan kesakitan. Pria itu berusaha menendang tubuh Sasuke dengan kaki nya dan Sasuke mengelak dengan cepat sebelum kaki itu mengenai tubuh nya.

Sasuke menarik pedang dengan cepat dan mudah meskipun sebetulnya pedang nya menembus tulang. Pria yang telah tertusuk pedang itu menjerit sambil memegang bahu nya dengan satu tangan dan Sasuke dengan kasar menginjak bahu kiri pria itu sehingga darah bermuncratan dan tulang pria itu remuk.

Kelima orang lain nya merasa marah dengan perbuatan Sasuke dan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Gerakan mereka semakin cepat dan Sasuke terus menerus menangkis. Salah seorang dari mereka mengarahkan pedang pada Naruto dan hendak menargetkan nya pada Naruto.

Namun Sasuke melompat dan segera menendang kepala pria itu dengan keras sebelum pedang nya berhasil menyentuh Naruto. Tendangan Sasuke cukup keras dan membuat pria itu menyentuh kepala nya.

Kelima pria itu kembali menyerang Sasuke dan Sasuke berusaha melindungi Naruto di belakang punggung nya. Dengan gerakan tubuh, ia melarang Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk ikut bertarung. Lima orang itu cukup lemah bagi nya, namun terlalu kuat bagi Naruto.

Salah seorang dari pria itu kembali mengincar Naruto saat Sasuke sedang lengah dan Sasuke menangkis pedang pria itu. Namun Sasuke terlambat menangkis pedang yang diarahkan pria yang berdiri di depan nya dan ujung pedang itu mengenai lengan kanan Sasuke.

Lengan Sasuke mengucurkan darah dan rasa nyeri mengerogoti lengan Sasuke. Namun ia tak mempedulikan rasa sakit nya dan menggunakan pedang di tangan kiri nya untuk memotong pergelangan tangan pria yang sedang memegang pedang yang tertancap di lengan kanan nya dengan cepat.

Pria itu menjerit dan tak sempat menghindar ketika Sasuke mengerakkan pedang. Ketika ia tersadar, darah telah mengucur dan pergelangan tangan kanan nya telah tertebas. Telapak tangan yang memegang pedang telah tertebas dan jatuh di tanah.

" _Dobe_ , tolong tarikkan pedang di lengan kanan ku."

Naruto tersentak dan menatap pedang itu. Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar dan Naruto segera menarik pedang itu sehingga darah Sasuke menetes dan membasahi pakaian serta menempel di mata pedang.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di lengan nya. Ia kembali melompat dan menginjak kepala salah seorang pria serta menebas lengan salah seorang pria lain nya memegang pedang. Pria itu segera tumbang dengan darah membanjir membasahi tanah dan Sasuke melompat turun dengan cepat. Ia berada di belakang ketiga pria itu dan menusuk titik vital di bagian perut dua orang dari ketiga pria itu serta menarik pedang nya. Merasa tak puas, Sasuke menusukkan pedang di titik vital bagian lain dan membuat dua pria itu sekarat.

Seorang pria yang belum terkena serangan berarti dari Sasuke segera menjatuhkan pedang nya dan mengangkat tangan. Ia berlutut dan berkata, "Aku menyerah. T-tolong jangan membunuhku."

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan hendak mengarahkan pisau nya untuk menebas kepala pria itu. Namun Naruto segera menghentikan tangan Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Menyingkirlah. Ini bukan urusan mu, bocah penganggu."

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin meninggalkan kota secepat mungkin?"

"Bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke dengan kesal. Pria tua itu jelas mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dan bisa saja melapor pada pihak berwenang. Tak ada pilihan selain membunuh demi menghilangkan saksi.

Sasuke menggerakan tangan nya yang berdenyut nyeri dan bergumam, " _Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu._ "

Api segera keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan membakar tubuh ke enam orang yang telah menyerang nya dan membuat Naruto terbelalak orang itu berteriak kepanasan dan tubuh nya terbakar.

Naruto tak pernah melihat teknik seperti itu, namun api itu nyata. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan panas nya api itu dari tempat nya berdiri. Pria tua penjual kuda itu menjerit dan hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun emosi telah menguasai Sasuke dan ia menggunakan teknik mata walaupun ia tak ingin menggunakan nya saat ini.

" _Amaterasu._ "

Api hitam dalam jumlah banyak muncul dan mengejar pria tua itu. Pria tua itu tak mampu menghindar dan terbakar oleh api hitam itu. Kuda-kuda di dalam istal meringkik keras ketika menyadari ada nya api dan Sasuke segera berjalan ke dalam istal tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada api hitam yang kini mulai berbalik arah dan menuju ke arah nya. Naruto segera menghindar dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, namun api itu menuju ke arah enam orang sekarat yang telah terbakar dan membakar mereka semua hingga menjadi abu dalam waktu cepat.

Api hitam itu perlahan padam ketika seluruh target telah binasa dan Naruto terdiam. Api itulah yang dilihatnya saat rumah nya terbakar. Kini rumah nya bernasib sama dengan keenam orang yang telah menjadi debu itu.

Banyak kuda berlarian keluar dari istal dan tak lama kemudian muncullah Sasuke yang naik ke atas salah satu kuda berwarna putih yang terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan kuda-kuda lain nya.

"Cepat naik."

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar suara _baritone_ yang memanggil nya. Naruto tak berani menolak dan ia segera naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan Sasuke dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memacu kuda meninggalkan tempat itu seolah tak terjadi apapun. Di tempat itu tersisa ceceran darah sisa pertarungan yang masih segar dan kuda-kuda yang telah dibebaskan nya berlarian meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari ini Sasuke telah mencabut beberapa nyawa dan memusnahkan sebuah keluarga.

Kuda berlari dengan cepat seiring dengan Sasuke yang memecut kuda itu dengan keras. Kuda itu meninggalkan kota dan memasuki hutan yang tak jauh dari istal itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah memasuki hutan, Sasuke memperlambat kecepatan laju kuda itu.

Mata Sasuke terasa sakit seolah tertusuk. Pandangan Sasuke sedikit kabur dan tubuh nya lemas akibat terkena serangan dan menggunakan beberapa teknik mata dalam waktu berdekatan. Saat ia memasuki istal, kepala nya berkunang-kunang. Ia takut bila ia menjadi buta sebelum berhasil bertemu dengan Itachi dan membalaskan dendam nya. Karena itulah Sasuke berusaha meminimalisir penggunaan kekuatan mata dan melatih teknik-teknik _ninjutsu_ lain nya.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Naruto dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Sejak Sasuke keluar dari istal, ia terlihat lelah dan lemas. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dan tak pernah mengira bila Sasuke berniat melindungi diri nya hingga membuat lengan nya terluka.

"Apakah aku menyusahkanmu?" Ucap Naruto dengan sangat pelan sambil menepuk telapak tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pecut kuda.

"Sangat."

Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan ekor mata nya. Wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat dan mata nya terpejam. Inilah kesempatan sempurna bagi Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam pada Sasuke dan membunuh pria itu.

Namun sebagian dari diri Naruto menghentikan nya untuk menarik pedang nya sendiri dan menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke sedang lemah saat ini dan pria itu baru saja melindungi nya dua kali. Walaupun ia bisa membunuh pria itu, bukan berarti ia akan bertahan hidup, pengalaman yang didapat nya hari ini membuatnya merutuki pemikiran bodoh nya yang berniat mengandalkan _samurai_ untuk melindungi diri nya tanpa bersusah payah mempelajari ilmu berpedang atau ilmu bela diri. Ia harus mencuri teknik pria itu dan menjadi kuat sehingga dapat melindungi diri nya sebelum memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke.

"Kau memiliki sebuah janji padaku."

" _Hn_?"

"Kau berjanji untuk memberitahu nama mu jika kita bertemu lagi. Karena itu aku ingin tahu siapa namamu." Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Sasuke."

"Eh? Sasuke? Nama mu hanya itu saja?"

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke tak sepenuh nya berbohong. Uchiha telah musnah dan yang tersisa hanyalah diri nya dan Itachi. Sejak kejadian enam tahun lalu, Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menyebut diri nya hanya sebagai Sasuke tanpa embel-embel Uchiha karena mengingatkan nya akan Itachi dan membuat nya risih harus berbagi nama keluarga yang sama dengan bajingan itu. Lagipula ia tak sepenuhnya mempercayai Naruto.

"Maafkan aku karena berkali-kali menyusahkanmu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat."

"Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto terkejut dan ia mengira bila ia salah mendengar kalimat. Tak mungkin Sasuke berniat melatih diri nya yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuh nya. Menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama pria itu membuatnya sadar bila pria itu cerdik dan pintar.

"Apa?"

"Besok aku akan melatihmu, _dobe._ "

Naruto hampir menyuarakan kegembiraan nya saat ini. Dalam hati ia menjerit kencang, ia akan berusaha mengobservasi Sasuke dan menemukan kelemahan pria itu serta mencuri semua teknik nya. Jika perlu, ia akan mencuri kemampuan mengeluarkan api dari mulut ataupun membuat api hitam yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat secepat mungkin dan segera membunuh Sasuke agar arwah kedua orang tua nya dapat tenang setelah dendam mereka terbalaskan.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju rumah nya setelah berlatih _ninjutsu_ di bukit yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah nya. Ia merasa aneh karena rumah nya begitu sepi, tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan penjaga yang biasa menjaga gerbang rumah dan menyambutnya pun tidak ada. Seharusnya rumah nya tak sepi seperti ini.

Ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan segala probabilitas negatif yang muncul di benak nya, ia yakin bila hari ini semua orang sedang lelah setelah upacara minum teh yang diadakan di rumah nya kemarin malam dan dihadiri oleh para _daimyo_ serta orang-orang berpengaruh di kerajaan.

Sasuke melepas _geta_ nya ketika ia tiba di depan rumah dan membuka pintu. Sungguh aneh, ia bahkan tak bertemu dengan seorangpun sejak tadi. Padahal matahari baru saja terbenam dan seharusnya saat ini merupakan waktu makan malam, seluruh pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di rumah utama.

" _Tadaima, minna-san!_ " Sasuke setengah berteriak dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Namun ia tak mendengar suara apapun yang berasal dari ruang makan. Ia segera menggeser _shoji_ dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke membulat mendapati pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan nya. Perasaan nya bercampur antara syok, sedih, marah dan benci. Ia menatap kearah _katana_ yang tertembus menusuk perut ibu nya serta darah yang menetes membasahi tikar _tatami_.

Kepala ibu Sasuke telah terkulai dan mata nya terpejam. Di sudut ruangan terdapat ayah nya yang telah terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengucur dari luka besar yang menganga di bagian dada. Ia melirik orang yang memegang pisau itu dan mendapati Itachi tengah memegang _katana_ yang menembus perut ibu nya.

Sasuke menjerit dalam hati nya, namun tubuh nya seolah membeku bagaikan sebuah patung es. Ia hanya menatap dengan nanar tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, seolah seseorang membuat tubuh nya tak bisa bergerak. Hingga kemarin, ia masih berpikir bila Itachi adalah sosok kakak yang baik, menyayangi nya dan selalu melindungi nya. Namun segala nya berubah setelah apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ini bukanlah ilusi, ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma darah yang amis.

" _Okaa-san, otou-san…._ " Ucap Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar.

Sasuke menjerit dan memejamkan mata nya. Ia kembali membuka mata nya dan mendapati Itachi tak lagi memegang _katana_ dan jasad ibu serta ayah nya telah terbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam dan darah mengucur. _Katana_ milik Itachi masih menusuk di perut ibu nya.

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke."

Itachi tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Senyum menjijikan yang ditampilkan Itachi membuat Sasuke merasa ingin membunuh nya. Pria itu bahkan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah membunuh kedua orang tua nya. Sungguh anak yang tak tahu diri.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini, Itachi- _nii_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dada nya terasa sesak akan perasaan yang hendak dikeluarkan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _baka otouto._ "

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Itachi yang telah memerah, _sharingan_ pria itu masih aktif.

"Ini jelas urusanku! _Okaa-san dan otou-san_ juga orang tua ku!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menatap tajam. Air mata telah mengalir di pipi nya dan ia tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Dada nya akan meledak akibat luapan perasaan nya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan satu tangan serta membanting nya ke dinding terdekat. Punggung Sasuke terasa sakit dan ia tak sempat menjerit ketika Itachi mencekik nya sambil mengangkat nya hingga kaki nya tak lagi menapak lantai.

"L-le-lepaskan.." Ucap Sasuke dengan terbata-bata. Leher nya tercekik dan ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku hanya menjalankan permintaan siapapun yang telah membayarku, _baka otouto._ "

Sasuke meronta-ronta dan mengerakkan kaki nya, berusaha untuk menendang Itachi. Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan keras dan mencengkram nya hingga terdengar suara retakan dan bahu Sasuke terasa sangat nyeri.

Kekuatan Sasuke tak sebanding dengan sang kakak. Usia nya baru sebelas tahun dan ia berlatih sendiri tanpa bimbingan, ayah nya selalu membimbing Itachi dan bahkan mengajarkan teknik rahasia tingkat tinggi milik klan nya hanya kepada Itachi. Ayah nya menyempatkan diri melatih Sasuke beberapa bulan belakangan ini, itupun setelah dibujuk oleh ibu nya.

Sasuke pernah mendengar perbincangan orang tua nya diam-diam di suatu malam. Mereka berdua curiga pada Itachi yang belakangan ini sering meninggalkan rumah dengan alasan yang aneh serta beberapa kali meninggalkan rumah diam-diam di tengah malam. Mereka mulai curiga ketika suatu hari mendapati Itachi keluar rumah diam-diam di tengah malam dan tak lama kemudian terdengar berita pembunuhan terhadap seorang _geisha_. Menurut rumor, _geisha_ itu menyebarkan sebuah informasi penting yang didengar nya dari percakapan klien nya pada musuh dari klien tersebut yang menyewa nya beberapa malam sebelum ia terbunuh.

"Kau… menjadi pembunuh bayaran?" Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin, namun ia tetap meringis karena bahu nya terasa sakit.

Itachi kembali mencekik dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang mulai lemas. Ia menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Ya. Dan aku sungguh bersyukur telah menyelesaikan tugas yang kukira tak dapat kuselesaikan."

Sasuke hanya dapat menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Merasa bila ia dapat membunuh Sasuke juga, ia segera melepaskan cekikan nya dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Ia merasa terkejut sekaligus senang menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, adik nya yang manja kini akan terlihat lebih kuat.

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk sambil menyentuh leher nya yang memerah akibat cekikan Itachi. Ia masih merasa seperti tersedak dan sangat tidak nyaman. Bahu kanan nya terasa sakit, tulang di bahu nya sedikit menonjol setelah Itachi mematahkan tulang nya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Sasuke berjalan menuju jasad ibu nya dengan air mata menetes. Ia tak dapat berduka di samping jasad ibu nya saat ini, ia harus mengejar Itachi sebelum pria itu pergi jauh. Ia menarik _katana_ itu dengan tangan kiri nya dan berlari kearah Itachi yang berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari rumah. Ia mengincar punggung Itachi dan berniat menusukkan _katana_ itu, namun Itachi membaca pergerakan nya dan menangkis serangan Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Desis Sasuke. Ia tak bisa bergerak, Itachi memelintir tangan kiri nya hingga ia menjerit kesakitan sementara pria itu menatap kearah bangunan rumah nya.

" _Ameterasu_ " Gumam Itachi. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan pria itu, sebuah api hitam membakar bangunan rumah keluarga Uchiha dan membinasakan apapun yang berada di dalam rumah itu. Api itu takkan padam hingga apapun yang menjadi target nya terbakar habis.

Itachi mematahkan tangan Sasuke, namun rasa sakit itu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit di hati Sasuke saat melihat rumah nya sendiri terbakar dan pembantaian atas seluruh anggota klan yang dilakukan oleh kakak nya sendiri.

" _Okaa-san_! _Otou-san_!" Teriak Sasuke dengan suara keras. Tangis nya meledak dan air mata nya mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan nya.

.

.

" _Okaa-san_! _Otou-san_!" Terdengar suara jeritan Sasuke.

Naruto segera menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke. Mata pria itu masih terpejam, namun teriakan itu terdengan pilu dan begitu menyayat hati. Ia sendiri ikut teringat dengan pembantaian klan nya yang dilakukan pria itu didepan mata nya. Ia menjerit dan jeritan nya terdengar seperti jeritan Sasuke saat ini.

"Diamlah, _teme_!" Bentak Naruto dengan keras, ia khawatir bila suara teriakan pria itu dapat menarik perhatian siapapun.

Saat ini merupakan tengah malam dan seharusnya tak ada siapapun di hutan itu selain serangga dan hewan-hewan yang memang berada di hutan. Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan memutuskan beristirahat di tempat yang menurutnya takkan terlihat oleh siapapun yang melintas serta mencari kayu bakar, air dan sedikit makanan serta kembali secepat mungkin. Naruto takut berada di hutan sendirian dan ia merapat pada Sasuke sambil mengompres kening Sasuke.

Mendengar bentakan Naruto, Sasuke segera tersadar sepenuh nya dan menatap Naruto. Pandangan nya telah kembali normal, tak lagi kabur meskipun masih terasa sedikit sakit. Nafas Sasuke memburu dan keringat bercucuran meskipun malam ini angin bertiup lumayan kencang.

Sasuke berusaha menegakkan tubuh nya dan meringis ketika ia mengerakkan lengan kanan nya yang tertusuk pedang. Kompres di kening Sasuke terjatuh dan ia menyadari bila Naruto masih terjaga.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng meskipun ia tak yakin bila Sasuke dapat melihat reaksi nya di kegelapan malam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku… takut." Naruto mengakhiri kalimat dengan suara pelan dan lirih.

"Tidurlah."

Naruto hampir tak bisa mempercayai pendengaran nya sendiri. Ia membelalakan mata nya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke benci mengulang perkataan nya sendiri, namun ia terpaksa mengulang ucapan nya dengan suara meninggi.

"Cepat tidur!"

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau menjerit seperti tadi dan membangunkanku. Aku kesal jika tidurku terganggu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tidur."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Pria itu sedang sakit dan menurut tabib langganan keluarga nya, orang sakit memerlukan tidur yang cukup. Jika tidak, tubuh akan sulit untuk pulih. Ia sendiri mempercayai ucapan tabib itu karena ia pernah mengalami pusing dan sakit kepala yang sembuh dengan sendiri nya setelah ia bangun tidur.

"Kau sedang sakit, Sasuke. Kau juga perlu tidur agar cepat sembuh."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, terlalu tipis untuk disadari meskipun di siang hari sekalipun. Ia tak mengerti dengan Naruto, di satu saat pria itu membenci nya, di saat lain pria itu mengkhawatirkan nya.

"Tch… itu bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah tidur sebelum aku membakarmu hidup-hidup."

Sebetulnya Naruto merasa benar-benar mengantuk, namun ia merasa takut dan khawatir sehingga tak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Ia tak ingin mengakui nya, namun ia merasa bila keberadaan Sasuke yang tetap terjaga hingga ia tidur mambuatnya merasa lebih aman.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh nya di batang pohon yang keras dan tertidur dengan cepat seolah batang kayu itu adalah bantal yang empuk. Sasuke menyentuh lengan nya yang terasa sakit, namun telah dibebat dengan kain bersih. Ia yakin bila Naruto telah membongkar isi tas nya untuk menemukan kain bersih yang dipersiapkan nya untuk membalut luka. Ia sedikit risih membayangkan Naruto membongkar isi tas nya dan menyentuh barang-barang pribadi nya.

Kening Sasuke masih terasa hangat, mungkin ia telah demam sepanjang hari. Tubuh nya masih terasa sedikit lemas dan _mood_ nya sedang buruk setelah ia mengalami mimpi buruk, mimpi berupa kejadian mengerikan yang tak ingin diingat nya lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, diri nya masih begitu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi saat ini. Ia yakin bila Itachi semakin kuat setelah enam tahun berlalu. Pria itu sempat mencungkil beberapa mata dari anggota klan Uchiha yang telah dibantai nya dan membawa beberapa buku berisi jurus tingkat tinggi yang belum sempat dipelajarinya, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan nya dalam surat yang ditinggalkan untuk Sasuke. Sekalipun tidak, Sasuke yakin bila Itachi cukup jenius untuk menciptakan _jutsu_ baru sendiri dengan mengembangkan _ninjutsu_ yang telah dipelajarinya.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dan berlatih teknik berpedang serta kemampuan bela diri nya. Ia selalu berlatih setiap malam tanpa terlewatkan satu malam pun dan ia tak bisa melatih teknik apapun yang berkaitan dengan teknik mata. Ia ingin segera menjadi kuat, dan untuk menjadi kuat ia harus mengatasi kelemahan nya, membunuh rasa sakit di tubuh nya.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata nya dan menguap serta mengucek mata nya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan menginginkan waktu tambahan untuk tidur. Tatapan nya tertuju pada Sasuke yang telah berganti pakaian dan kini sedang memotong daging kelinci dengan pedang di tangan kiri nya dan tangan kanan yang memegang tubuh kelinci yang telah dikuliti nya itu.

Bagi Naruto, kelinci adalah hewan yang lucu dan ia merasa tak tega dengan hewan malang itu. Seharusnya Sasuke masih beristirahat, namun pria itu telah melakukan aktifitas fisik seolah tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

"Ini… untuk makan pagi?"

" _Hn._ Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tega memakan daging kelinci."

"Tidak usah makan jika kau tidak mau."

"Kita makan jamur bakar saja. Kemarin aku sudah mengambil banyak dan hanya memakan nya sebagian," Ujar Naruto sambil menatap sekeliling dan menyentuh rerumputan.

"Lho? Dimana jamur nya?"

Sasuke meletakkan jamur-jamur yang ditemukan nya di tanah dekat pohon tempat Naruto tertidur dan berkata, "Maksudmu ini?"

"Ya! Berikan padaku. Aku akan memakan ini saja."

"Semua jamur itu beracun."

"Kau bohong!"

"Silahkan memakan nya jika kau ingin mati."

Naruto meringis. Kemarin ia sempat memakan setengah dari jamur yang didapatkan nya. Ia hanya tahu bila itu jamur dan segera memetiknya. Jamur-jamur yang kemarin dimakan nya berwarna putih, sementara jamur yang sengaja disisakan untuk makan pagi adalah jamur-jamur berwarna-warni yang menurutnya bagus sehingga sayang untuk dimakan.

"Kemarin aku sempat memakan jamur untuk makan malam."

"Kau memakan jamur seperti ini?!"

"Bukan yang seperti ini. Jamur yang berwarna putih. Kupikir karena warna jamur ini bagus, aku sayang untuk memakan nya."

Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan kebodohan Naruto. Entah ia memang bodoh atau terlalu manja oleh orang tua nya sehingga tak mengetahui pengetahuan dasar mengenai jamur beracun.

"Jamur-jamur berwarna-warni seperti ini sudah pasti beracun, _dobe_."

Naruto merasa benar-benar bodoh dihadapan Sasuke. Ia malu, kesal dan jengkel. Ia telah merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mandi. Tidak usah menyisakan daging kelinci itu untukku."

"Kita harus segera berangkat."

"Tanpa mandi? Yang benar saja? Kau jorok sekali!"

"Kita bisa mandi setelah singgah di desa yang tak jauh dari tempat ini dan menemukan penginapan."

Mata Naruto berbinar ketika mendengar kata penginapan. Ia bersyukur pada akhirnya dapat tidur di tempat yang nyaman.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat dan segera menghampiri kuda yang diikat nya di pohon terdekat. Sasuke segera mematikan api setelah daging kelinci nya matang dan ia bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong tas di punggung nya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika tas itu tanpa sengaja mengenai lengan kanan nya yang masih terluka.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan, ia tak merasa asing dengan ekspresi itu. Saat Sasuke masih tertidur tadi malam, ia sempat melihat Sasuke beberapa kali meringis kesakitan. Ia merasa agak kasihan pada Sasuke, namun ia segera menghentikan diri nya. Untuk apa merasa kasihan pada seorang pembunuh?

Dengan cepat Naruto naik ke atas kuda dan disusul dengan Sasuke yang naik ke atas kuda serta duduk di belakang nya. Sasuke memegang tali untuk memecut kuda dan memakan daging kelinci itu secepat mungkin dan membuang tulang kelinci itu serta memacu kuda nya dengan cepat.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di desa terdekat mendekati petang hari. Para penduduk desa hanya melirik nya sekilas dan bersikap berlebihan, mungkin desa itu sudah terbiasa menerima para pengelana yang singgah di desa itu untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke mengatakan tujuan nya pada penduduk desa yang menjaga di perbatasan desa dan segera mengantarkan Sasuke menuju sebuah penginapan kecil yang merupakan satu-satu nya penginapan di desa itu.

Sasuke memberikan upah sebesar satu _koban_ pada penduduk yang telah mengantarkan nya sampai di penginapan dan penduduk itu terlihat sangat senang hingga mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Naruto memasuki penginapan kecil itu bersama Sasuke. Perasaan nya terlihat tidak nyaman ketika ia memasuki penginapan itu. Penginapan itu begitu sederhana dan jauh dari kesan mewah. Bangunan penginapan itu sudah tua dan lantai kayu nya sudah kusam serta tidak dilapisi _tatami_. Ia yakin bila kamar di penginapan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi luar nya atau bahkan lebih parah.

Seorang wanita tua dengan rambut yang telah memutih dan mengenakan _kimono_ hitam sederhana melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Kami pesan dua kamar untuk dua malam."

Wanita tua itu menatap kearah rak berisi kunci-kunci kamar dan menggeleng.

"Hanya tersisa satu kamar untuk dua orang."

" _Hn._ Aku pesan kamar itu."

"Ini kunci kamar nya. Kamar kalian terletak di paling ujung lorong sebelah kanan, terdapat tulisan angka lima di pintu nya." Wanita tua itu menunjuk bagian lorong yang terlihat dibagian dalam penginapan dengan jari telunjuk nya yang telah keriput.

"Berapa harga kamar itu?"

"Satu koban untuk permalam tanpa makan pagi. Namun jika ingin menambahkan makan pagi, harga nya menjadi satu setengah _koban_."

Harga penginapan itu terlalu mahal jika dibandingkan dengan fasilitas yang didapat. Namun Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain selain singgah di desa ini dan memeriksakan luka nya di klinik terdekat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ransel nya dan mengeluarkan empat buah koin satu koban pada wanita tua itu. Wanita tua itu menatap dengan bingung dan hendak mengembalikan uang pada Sasuke.

"Anda membayar lebih, tuan. Anda hanya perlu membayar tiga _koban_."

"Tolong gunakan satu _koban_ untuk membuatkan makan siang dan makan malam untuk anak ini."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa heran. Tumben sekali Sasuke cukup baik dan mengatakan 'anak ini', bukan 'bocah' seperti biasanya.

Wanita tua itu mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto menuju kamar. Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke dengan wajah masam, "Tahu begini seharusnya kita tidak usah singgah di desa ini. Pelayanan penginapan ini sangat buruk."

"Kau ingin tidur di hutan, _hn_?"

"Tidak. Aku akan cepat mati jika terus tidur di hutan bersamamu. Banyak serangga, seram pu-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto dan memberikan tatapan tajam sambil berkata, "Jangan banyak mengeluh."

Naruto terdiam seketika. Sasuke membuka pintu dan segera melepas sandal nya di dalam kamar. Penginapan itu bukan _ryokan_ sehingga tak perlu melepas sandal didekat resepsionis, namun terdapat _onsen_ kecil di dalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar.

Kamar itu kecil dan sederhana. Hanya terdapat meja dan lemari pakaian kayu yang cukup besar. Naruto membuka lemari itu dan mendapati dua buah _futon_ yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu bersih namun menggoda Naruto untuk segera tidur.

Terdengar suara langkah Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sama. Pria itu masih belum mandi, mungkin hanya sekadar mengecek ruangan tempat nya menginap-kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan nya ketika ia bermalam dimanapun-.

"Bukankah kau ingin mandi, _hn_?"

"Aku tidak memiliki pakaian ganti."

Sasuke berdecak dan membuka tas nya serta mengeluarkan _yukata_ miliknya sendiri. Penginapan ini tak seperti _ryokan_ yang menyediakan _yukata_ untuk dipinjam kepada tamu.

"Pakai ini."

"Kau meminjamkan pakaian mu lagi?"

" _Hn._ "

" _Arigato._ " Naruto segera membawa pakaian itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia tidak terlalu suka memakai pakaian orang lain, apalagi yang ukuran nya terlalu besar seperti pakaian Sasuke. Namun setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan mengenakan pakaian yang kotor berulang kali.

" _Dobe,_ jangan meninggalkan kamar ini selangkahpun." Ucap Sasuke pad Naruto yang hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihat-lihat desa ini."

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal. Naruto selalu banyak bertanya dan membuatnya jengkel. Ia sudah terbiasa sendirian dan merasa aneh jika memiliki rekan perjalanan, apalagi yang banyak bicara seperti ini.

"Cukup turuti permintaanku, _dobe_."

"Baiklah. Namun aku tetap akan meninggalkan penginapan setelah ini." Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi yang mengundang kemarahan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku tak akan menyelamatkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dan intonasi suara datar, namun tatapan nya terlihat sangat serius.

Nyali Naruto menciut seketika. Ia menutup pintu dengan keras pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi jengkel.

.

.

Sasuke meninggalkan penginapan itu dan menuju toko terdekat. Ia hendak membelikan pakaian untuk Naruto. Ia sendiri tak suka berbagi pakaian dengan orang lain, namun Naruto memerlukan pakaian.

Namun toko itu tak terlihat menjual pakaian, hanya terdapat makanan-makanan berupa cemilan. Seorang wanita yang merupakan penjual makanan segera menghampiri Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apakah anda ingin membeli sesuatu, tuan?"

"Apakah kau mengetahui toko pakaian di desa ini?"

"Toko pakaian? Tidak ada toko pakaian di desa ini. Yang ada hanya seorang penjahit tua yang menjual pakaian di desa ini."

"Dimana tempat penjahit itu tinggal?"

"Kira-kira seratus meter dari tempat ini. Tempat nya tidak jauh dari gerbang desa. Terdapat klinik kecil di sebelah tempat penjahit itu."

" _Hn._ _Arigato_."

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan toko itu menuju tempat yang diberitahukan wanita itu. Desa ini lumayan besar dan para penduduk sepertinya mendapat penghasilan dari para pengelana yang singgah meskipun ada beberapa yang terlihat seperti petani.

Luka di lengan Sasuke terasa nyeri. Ia tak sempat melakukan apapun pada lengan nya selain membebatnya dengan kain bersih. Naruto telah membersihkan luka nya kemarin dan membalut luka nya sehingga pendarahan nya berhenti. Kepala nya terasa benar-benar pusing, ia yakin bila tubuh nya kehilangan banyak darah. Darah nya bahkan mengucur deras setelah ia meminta Naruto menarik pedang yang menusuk lengan nya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah nya menuju klinik kecil itu. Ia sudah setengah jalan dan kepala nya terasa semakin pusing. Beberapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengan nya mulai melirik nya dan ia tak mempedulikan nya.

Sebuah tempat bertuliskan 'Klinik' terlihat di kejauhan dan Sasuke setengah berlari menuju tempat itu. Ia membuka pintu kayu klinik itu dan ia segera menghirup aroma obat-obat tradisional yang kuat.

Tempat itu bernama klinik, namun klinik itu dimiliki seorang tabib dan masih menggunakan pengobatan tradisional. Tabib itu terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki klinik nya.

"Wajah anda pucat sekali, tuan."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan tabib itu segera membawa nya ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu. Ruangan itu sangat kecil, hanya terdapat sebuah tatami yang dibentangkan di ruangan itu. Ukuran nya tak lebih dari enam _tatami._

"Berbaringlah. Saya akan memeriksa anda."

Sasuke berbaring telentang dan tabib itu segera menyentuh beberapa titik di tubuh Sasuke. Tabib itu menggunakan metode pemeriksaan tradisional untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Tabib itu meminta Sasuke memperlihatkan lengan Sasuke dan segera melepaskan perban yang membungkusnya. Tabib itu terkejut mendapati luka itu cukup besar dan lumayan dalam.

"Anda beruntung masih dapat bertahan, tuan. Luka ini cukup dalam, namun tidak sampai mengenai syaraf anda. Tunggulah sebentar, saya mengambil obat terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke menbiarkan tabib itu keluar dan memandang sekeliling. Ia bersyukur dapat bertahan hingga saat ini. Ketika ia memejamkan mata kemarin, ia berpikir bila ia tak akan terbangun lagi.

Tabib itu kembali dengan membawa perban dan ramuan herbal dengan aroma yang menyengat. Tabib itu meletakkan ramuan herbal dengan tekstur seperti _wasabi_ , hanya saja ramuan itu berwarna hijau tua, di atas perban dan menutupi nya dengan perban lain agar tak masuk ke dalam luka di lengan Sasuke yang masih terbuka. Dengan cekatan, tabib itu memilitkan perban ke lengan Sasuke.

Ketika tabib itu selesai, Sasuke segera duduk dan hendak bangkit berdiri. Tabib itu segera menahan Sasuke.

"Anda harus beristirahat, tuan. Tubuh anda lelah dan mengalami kekurangan darah."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku obat dan membiarkanku pulang?"

"Anda tidak berasal dari tempat ini, bukan? Sebaiknya anda beristirahat di klinik untuk semalam. Jika anda memaksa untuk kembali melakukan aktifitas fisik saat ini, anda dapat pingsan."

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti permintaan tabib itu meskipun ia sendiri khawatir dengan Naruto. Ia khawatir bila pria itu melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan semakin menyusahkan nya.

Sasuke berbaring di atas _futon_ itu dan memejamkan mata nya. Ia berharap bila ia tak akan bermimpi buruk seperti kemarin malam.

.

.

Naruto melangkah mondar mandir dengan gelisah di dalam kamar nya. Ia merasa bosan tak bisa melakukan apapun di kamar. Sasuke masih belum kembali, bahkan setelah jam makan malam.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak yakin bila Sasuke pergi untuk mengambil pekerjaan dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu. Pria itu bahkan tak mengatakan kemana ia pergi dan hanya meminta nya untuk tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia bahkan tak membawa kunci kamar dan meninggalkan barang-barang nya di dalam kamar.

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu dan kembali mengecek nya. Pintu telah ia kunci dengan rapat dan ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan jendela karena ruangan nya tak memiliki jendela. Naruto merasa takut bila seseorang menyerang nya pada malam hari. Jika ada Sasuke, pria itu bisa melindungi nya. Pria itu sangat kuat dan ia sudah melihat nya sendiri, ia bahkan masih bisa bertarung terluka.

Namun bagaimana jika Sasuke kini tengah menjebaknya? Bisa saja di tengah malam ketika ia tidur pria itu kembali ke kamar dan membunuh nya. Rasanya agak mustahil mengingat Sasuke tak membunuhnya hingga saat ini dan bahkan menyelamatkan nya hingga ia sendiri terluka.

Naruto menatap tas Sasuke yang ditinggalkan pria itu di dalam lemari. Ia merasa bimbang untuk mengecek isi nya atau tidak. Ia tahu bila ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, namun ia sendiri penasaran dengan pria yang menemani nya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia tak tahu apa tujuan pria itu menyelamatkan nya sehingga ia selalu bertanya dan membuat pria itu kesal. Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bertanya, dan inilah kesalahan nya karena ia bahkan tak begitu mengenal orang tua nya sendiri karena hampir tak pernah menanyakan apapun pada mereka. Namun hal itu sia-sia karena Sasuke tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang jelas terhadap pertanyaaan-pertanyaan Naruto.

' _Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja?'_

Naruto menarik rambut nya sendiri dan meremasnya dengan kesal. Untuk apa ia memikirkan Sasuke dan takut kehilangan pria itu? Ia merasa sangat konyol.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh nya didalam _futon_ dan mencoba memejamkan mata nya dengan rasa takut sekaligus khawatir yang memenuhi benak nya. Jika besok Sasuke masih kembali, maka ia akan segera mencari pria itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Reply to reviews (Guest) :**

* * *

 **\- Leethakim : Wah! Author aja bahkan ga kepikir. Kemungkinan ada Akatsuki, tapi ga ada Kyuubi.**

 **\- Rain : Hmm.. nggak lah, nggak shock beneran.. Aku biasa aja..**

 **\- Natsu : Thanks !**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak meskipun _futon_ yang disediakan penginapan itu cukup nyaman. Setiap dua jam sekali ia terbangun dan ia selalu menatap pintu ketika terbangun. Ia bahkan meletakkan pedang di dalam _futon_ di samping tubuh nya sendiri.

Matahari baru saja terbit beberapa menit yang lalu dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tak kembali tidur. Ia segera membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintu. Ia melirik keluar, tak ada seorangpun di koridor.

Naruto mengunci pintu nya kembali dan mandi serta berendam sebentar. Ia mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian lama yang telah dicuci oleh pemilik penginapan. Ia berencana untuk pergi mencari Sasuke jika pria itu masih belum kembali setelah ia selesai mandi.

Naruto melirik tubuh nya sendiri. Luka di tubuh nya telah membaik meskipun belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Sasuke sempat menggoreskan mata pedang di tangan Naruto hingga berdarah dan sekarang luka itu telah menutup.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengenakan pakaian nya kembali serta pakaian dalam yang masih sedikit basah. Ia merasa tidak nyaman mengenakan pakaian dalam yang sama terus menerus dan ia merasa risih jika harus meminjam pakaian dalam milik Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke juga belum tentu mau meminjamkan nya. Setelah sampai di kota, ia harus segera pergi berbelanja pakaian dalam dan _yukata_.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan pintu. Ia segera menggeser pintu dan menjerit ketika mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri didepan pintu dan segera melangkah masuk. Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto dan posisi kepala nya agak menunduk.

Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium puncak kepala Naruto dan Naruto mencium dada Sasuke. Naruto begitu terkejut hingga ia melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di kaki nya. Ia dapat mencium aroma obat herbal dari pakaian Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke mengangkat kepala nya dan Naruto memekik kesakitan. Ia tak mengenakan alas kaki sementara Sasuke mengenakan _yakigeta._ Kaki nya benar-benar sakit.

"Aah! Sakit!" Naruto memekik ketika menyadari kaki nya memerah akibat alas kayu _yakigeta_ Sasuke yang menginjak nya.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap kaki Naruto yang memerah serta menyentuh nya.

"Sakit, _teme_!"

" _Hn._ _Gomen_."

Sasuke melirik tangan nya sendiri. Ia pulang tepat saat matahari terbit dengan sedikit memaksa pada tabib. Tabib mengatakan luka nya akan sembuh dalam satu minggu, namun ia tak boleh mengangkat barang berat jika tak ingin luka nya kembali terbuka.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang kemarin, Sasuke? Aku menunggumu sepanjang malam karena kau tidak pulang. Kupikir kau berniat meninggalkanku."

Sasuke berdecih mendengar kalimat panjang lebar dari Naruto. Ia senang Naruto memperhatikan nya hingga pria itu terkesan seperti istri yang sedang mengintrogasi suami nya. Sebetulnya ia aendiri masih agak terkejut karena Naruto membenamkan kepala di dada nya dan ia sendiri mencium surai pirang Naruto tadi.

"Tch.. aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk pergi tanpa membawa apapun, _dobe_."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Benar juga, sih. Kupikir kau tak peduli dengan barang-barangmu lagi."

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil ransel nya. Ia berniat untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya.

"Apakah kau pergi menemui tabib kemarin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke segera menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Ia tak merasa pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bila ia akan berkunjung ke tabib. Ia bahkan tak berniat menemui tabib pada awal nya jika ia tidak merasa hampir pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku mencium aroma obat dari tubuhmu. Kupikir kau pergi ke tabib untuk membeli obat."

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mandi dan setelah itu kita kembali ke tabib." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto sebelum nya.

"Tabib? Untuk apa? Kau ingin kembali berobat?"

"Untuk mengobatimu, _dobe_."

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia mengerti jika Naruto tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahan nya. Namun ia tak ingin jika pria itu malah menyusahkan nya dan menghambat pekerjaan nya.

"Turuti aku jika kau ingin tetap mengikutiku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang."

Naruto bergidik ngeri, tatapan Sasuke terlihat sangat serius. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti Sasuke dan segala yang diucapkan nya selama hal itu tidak merugikan nya. Fakta nya, pria itu bahkan memperhatikan nya hingga membawa nya untuk mengunjungi tabib.

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan pria itu telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa ransel nya. Naruto merasa benar-benar penasaran pada Sasuke dan ia akan terus bertanya pada Sasuke meskipun pria itu akan menyuruhnya berhenti bertanya sekalipun.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada di ruangan milik tabib yang kemarin mengobati Sasuke. Tabib itu hanya memberikan obat herbal untuk diminum Naruto dan menutup luka Naruto dengan sedikti obat dan membungkusnya dengan perban.

"Kau akan membaik dalam beberapa hari, nak. Jagalah kesehatanmu dan sebisa mungkin banyaklah beristirahat." Ucap tabib itu sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum pada tabib itu dan berkata, " _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

"Jangan lupa meminum obatmu, ya."

"Tentu saja."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada tabib itu. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan heran, apakah ia melupakan kesedihan akibat kematian orang tua nya secepat ini? Satu minggu bahkan belum berlalu sejak kematian kedua orang tua Naruto dan Naruto dapat tersenyum seperti ini? Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan bocah itu.

"Berapa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada tabib itu.

"Tiga ratus _sen_ saja. Luka anak ini tidak terlalu parah."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kantung kain yang diselipkan dibalik _yukata_ nya dan mengeluarkan uang satu _koban_. Naruto hendak mengeluarkan koin satu _oban_ miliknya dan Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"Ambil saja kembalian itu jika kau mau." Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Aku menunggu di rumah penjahit di sebelah."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan rumah tabib itu dan menutup pintu. Kini hanya terdapat Naruto dan tabib itu. Naruto berdehem sebelum bertanya dengan ragu.

"Apakah kemarin Sasuke datang ke tempat ini?"

"Sasuke? Maksudmu pria berambut hitam yang tadi bersamamu?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Ya. Kemarin dia memang datang kesini. Apakah kau adalah saudara nya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan. Kami hanya rekan seperjalanan."

"Rekan seperjalanan? Orang tua mu mengijinkanmu untuk berkelana di usia semuda ini?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak tahu banyak mengenai kehidupan orang-orang dengan status sosial dibawah nya. Namun yang ia dengar, anak-anak kelas bawah dilatih untuk mandiri sejak kecil. Di usia lima atau enam tahun mereka membantu di sawah dan mayoritas dari mereka cukup berani untuk berpergian ke kota atau desa lain sebelum berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Orang tua ku? Tentu saja mereka mengijinkan nya." Naruto tersenyum. Ia tak sedang berbohong saat ini. Naruto tak memiliki tujuan dan seandainya orang tua nya dapat berbicara padanya, mereka pasti akan mengijinkan Naruto ikut dengan Sasuke sekalipun terpaksa.

"Apakah anak-anak dari kaum bangsawan juga sama sepertimu?"

Naruto terkejut. Ia tak mengira jika tabib itu dengan mudah mengetahui identitas nya.

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kau berasal dari keluarga _daimyo_ Na..." Tabib itu memutus ucapan nya dan mencoba untuk mengingat. "Namikaze?"

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin jika seseorang mengetahui identitas nya dan mulai menginvestigasi kasus kematian orang tua nya serta mencurigai Sasuke. Ia masih membutuhkan Sasuke untuk menemani nya dan mencuri teknik-teknik milik pria itu.

"Bukan. Aku hanya berkerabat jauh dengan keluarga Namikaze."

"Oh." Tabib itu menyerahkan uang tujuh ratus _sen_ yang diambilnya dari laci kepada Naruto.

"Tolong ingatkan kepada temanmu yang tadi bersamamu itu untuk meminum obat dan sebisa mungkin mengurangi aktifitas fisik serta beristirahat. Luka di tubuh nya parah dan ia juga mengalami anemia."

Naruto menerima uang itu dan memasukkan nya ke dalam saku _yukata._ Ia terkejut dengan penjelasan tabib itu mengenai kondisi Sasuke. Di mata nya, Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Anemia? Ia terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kemarin wajah nya pucat sekali. Sekarangpun seharusnya dia masih berada disini. Hanya saja ia memaksa untuk meninggalkan tempat ini pagi-pagi sekali."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan tabib itu. Ia kesal dengan pria sok kuat seperti Sasuke. Ralat, ia memang benar-benar kuat. Namun ia tetap harus mempedulikan kesehatan nya.

" _Arigato gozaimasu, oji-san_. Aku akan segera mengingatkan nya." Naruto menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan rumah tabib itu.

Naruto melangkah dengan cepat menuju rumah penjahit yang dimaksud Sasuke. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengetuk dan memasuki rumah penjahit yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti sebuah toko. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk setelah melihat alas kaki milik Sasuke yang menurutnya agak aneh.

 _Yakigeta_ bukanlah alas kaki yang umum karena bentuk nya agak berbeda dengan _geta_ pada umum nya. _Geta_ pada umum nya berbentuk seperti hak kayu yang tidak memenuhi seluruh alas, sementara _yakigeta_ hak kayu memenuhi hampir seluruh alas.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dan memasuki rumah penjahit itu. Iris _sapphire_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _iris_ _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan sinis.

"Apakah kau memiliki pakaian jadi seukuran anak ini?"

Wanita tua dengan uban yang terselip disana sini itu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menjual pakaian jadi, tuan."

" _Hn._ Bisakah kau membuat sepotong _yukata_ dari sutra untuk anak ini? Aku ingin _yukata_ itu selesai hari ini."

"Sutra? Harga nya tidak akan murah, tuan." Ucap penjahit itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke telah mengeluarkan uang untuk nya dan ia merasa tidak enak membuat pria itu terus mengeluarkan uang untuk nya meski pria itu telah 'mengambil' kebahagiaan nya sekalipun.

"Tidak usah yang terbuat dari sutra juga tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."

Seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, Sasuke bertanya kepada penjahit itu.

"Berapa harga nya?"

"Jika tuan ingin _yukata_ dari sutra harga nya tujuh _koban_ , itupun bermotif polos dengan warna hitam. Jika _yukata_ dari bahan katun harga nya hanya tiga _koban_."

"Sasuke, yang katun saja." Ucap Naruto dengan serius. Ia selama ini selalu menggunakan pakaian-pakaian terbaik tanpa menyadari jika pakaian-pakaian itu mahal dan tak semua orang bisa memakainya. Kini ia tahu bila mencari uang tak semudah yang dibayangkan nya dan ia tak bisa lagi mempertahankan gaya hidup lama nya yang mewah.

"Aku pilih yang sutra saja, untuk bocah ini." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan dagu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya dengan kesal dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Ia hampir membuka mulut nya untuk mengajukan protes, namun mengurungkan niat ketika ia menyadari Sasuke mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar hanya untuk membeli sepotong pakaian untuk nya.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan tujuh buah koin satu _koban_ dan membayar kepada penjahit itu. Ia tak menghiraukan Naruto yang hendak protes. Ia sadar jika harga _yukata_ itu mahal, namun ia yakin Naruto tidak akan nyaman jika memakai _yukata_ dengan bahan katun. Ia sendiri sempat merasakan kehidupan yang bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan mewah yang sempat dijalani nya ketika orang tua nya masih hidup dan ia tidak nyaman dengan barang-barang berkualitas jauh dibawah yang biasa dipakainya. Sedikit banyak ia memahami perasaan Naruto dan ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah merengut kebahagiaan Naruto.

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang begitu sering diucapkan Naruto. Entah bocah itu terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh. Bodoh dan baik memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu tipis.

.

.

" _Teme,_ kenapa kau mengajakku keluar desa?" Naruto berdecak kesal pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke penginapan dan menaiki kuda menuju hutan yang tak jauh dari desa.

"Berlatih."

Naruto menatap lengan Sasuke yang masih terluka dan berdecak kesal. Sasuke bagaikan anak kecil yang melawan permintaan orang tua dan Naruto sendiri bagaikan seorang ibu yang memperhatkan anaknya.

"Berlatih? Tabib sudah mengatakan agar kau tidak banyak beraktifitas, _teme_."

"Bukan aku yang berlatih."

"Kau-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Kau harus segera berlatih agar tidak terus menyusahkanku, _dobe_."

Naruto terdiam mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar penuh paksaan. Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi alasannya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu padamu maka aku akan ikut terkena dampaknya. Jika kau mati sebelum aku menguasai ilmu pedang, maka hidupku akan berada dalam bahaya."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pria itu menatap Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan mata. Kini ia mengerti alasan Naruto untuk terus ikut dengannya. Bocah itu ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tameng untuk sementara dan meminta pria itu mengajarinya ilmu pedang untuk bertahan. Bocah yang cerdik rupanya.

Naruto terbelalak dan ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia merasa bodoh dengan begitu saja membuka 'kartu rahasia' nya dihadapan musuh. Kini hidupnya berada dalam bahaya, Sasuke pasti akan segera melakukan sesuatu padanya.

" _Um…_ maksudku bukan begitu. Bayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu hingga kau meninggal, kau pasti menyesal jika belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Misalnya menjadi _samurai_ pengikut _daimyo_ paling terkemuka atau apalah itu," Naruto terkekeh dan memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Posisi Naruto saat ini tidak aman, ia duduk diatas kuda di depan Sasuke dan pria itu dapat menyerangnya dengan mudah dari belakang.

Sasuke menatap pedang yang diselipkan di pinggangnya sendiri. Kini ia tahu apa tujuan Naruto, namun ia masih tak berniat membunuh pria itu. Padahal akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia sendirian. Ia bisa menghemat biaya dan tidak perlu mengurus serta melindungi bocah yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti Naruto. Namun sisi lain dalam dirinya mulai merasa nyaman bersama Naruto setelah hidup sendirian selama enam tahun tanpa teman ataupun saudara.

Ia tak akan membunuh Naruto dan mengajarkan seluruh ilmu berpedang yang dimilikinya. Hanya ilmu berpedang saja, tidak termasuk dengan _ninjutsu_. Ia masih dapat mengalahkan Naruto dengan _ninjutsu_ dan _dojutsu_ yang dimilikinya sekalipun Naruto telah menguasai seluruh teknik berpedang yang diajarkan Sasuke atau bahkan mengembangkannya. Itulah keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan mati sebelum berhasil membalaskan dendamku," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan jelas dan ia mencerna setiap kata dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dendam? Pria itu memilki dendam? Apakah dendam itu ditujukan pada orang tua Naruto atau berkaitan dengan orang tua Naruto? Naruto yakin dan percaya jika orang tua nya bukanlah orang yang jahat hingga berniat mencelakai seseorang.

"Apakah dendam itu berkaitan dengan kedua orang tuaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan kuda di bagian hutan yang sedikit tertutup dengan pepohonan dan jauh dari jalanan menuju kota. Ia turun dari kuda dengan gerakan yang sedikit lambat dan menatap Naruto seolah memintanya untuk turun dari kuda.

"Apa?"

"Cepat turun."

Naruto menatap sekeliling nya, berusaha mengobservasi tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia mengira apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya dan memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri.

Dengan ragu Naruto turun dari kuda dan menyentuh pegangan pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Berikan pedangmu."

"Tidak mau."

"Berikan padaku, _dobe._ "

"T-tidak. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pedangku?"

"Kita akan berlatih, _dobe._ "

"Berlatih? Sudah kubilang jangan. Nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sungguh munafik, Naruto kembal berpura-pura khawatir padanya? Sepertinya bocah itu tidak berpura-pura, ia memang khawatir karena saat ini memanfaatkan Sasuke sebagai tameng sementara.

"Kau yang berlatih, bukan aku."

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia merasa kesal dan malu saat ini. Ia benar-benar konyol saat ini.

Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. Ia memberikan pedang itu pada Naruto.

"Lho? Mengapa kau memberikan pedang ini padaku?"

"Aku meminjamkan padamu untuk berlatih. Berikan pedangmu padaku."

Naruto dengan terpaksa memberikan pedangnya kepada Sasuke dan menerima pedang yang diberika pria itu. Naruto berjengit, pedang itu sama sekali tidak ringan dan tenaganya seolah terkuras jika harus memegang pedang itu dengan satu tangan.

Naruto memegang pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam hati ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengayunkan pedang dengan cepat seolah pedang itu begitu ringan hanya dengan satu tangan. Naruto yakin jika berat pedang itu setidaknya lebih dari lima kilogram.

"Pedang ini berat sekali, _teme._ Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan pedang seperti ini dengan begitu muda?"

"Pegang pedang itu dengan satu tangan, _dobe._ "

"Satu tangan? Kau gila!" desis Naruto dengan kesal. Ia mencoba memegang pedang itu dengan satu tangan dan mencoba mengayunkan pedang itu. Gerakan nya sangat kacau seolah pedang itu digunakan oleh wanita yang tidak terlatih. Naruto tetap mencoba mengayunkan pedang itu, namun gerakannya semakin kacau dan ia menusukkan ujung pedang itu ke tanah.

"Tidak bisa, _teme._ Aku tidak mau berlatih dengan pedang ini."

"Pedang seringan ini hanya untuk amatir, _dobe,"_ Sasuke mencemooh pedang milik Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu ringan dan dengan sengaja mengangkat pedang itu hanya dengan jari tengah dan dan jari telunjuk yang menjepit pedang itu di sela-sela jari.

"Jangan meremehkan pedangku, _teme_! Itu pedang pemberian orang tuaku!" bentak Naruto dengan kesal. Menyebut kata 'orang tua' mengingatkan Naruto akan insiden pembantaian itu dan membuat darahnya mendidih akibat emosi.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, _teme._ Dan ketika aku sudah menjadi kuat nanti, aku juga akan membalaskan dendamku dan membunuhmu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sangat yakin jika Naruto tak akan berhasil membunuhnya, maka ia tertawa dalam hati dan memperlihatkan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Bagus. Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa, _dobe_."

"Aku pasti bisa, _teme._ Jangan meremehkanku."

"Saat ini saja kau sudah menyerah dengan pedang itu, _hn_?'

Naruto mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Latihan yang diberikan Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau berlatih menggunakan pedang orang lain, _teme._ Untuk apa aku berlatih dengan pedangmu?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Naruto masih belum memiliki pengalaman bertarung ataupun membunuh sehingga masih naïf. Situasi di pertarungan tak sepenuhnya dapat diprediksi dan untuk memenangkan pertarungan, seseorang harus mampu mempersiapkan diri menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi di pertarungan.

"Ketika berada di dalam pertarungan, kau tak bisa memastikan berapa banyak musuh yang akan kau hadapi. Ketika pedangmu tak bisa digunakan, setidaknya kau masih bisa memakai pedang musuhmu yang telah kau bunuh sama baiknya dengan pedangmu sendiri, _dobe,_ " jelas Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dengan jengkel,

Dalam hati Naruto membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia sendiri menggunakan pedang berkualitas baik yang tidak terlalu berat dan mudah diayunkan. Namun bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada pedangnya dan ia harus menggunakan pedang milik musuhnya yang tidak sebaik pedang miliknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita harus belajar menggunakan segala jenis senjata?"

" _Hn._ "

"Bisakah kau memberiku contoh cara menggunakan pedangmu?"

Sasuke menerima pedang yang diberikan Naruto. Ia memegang pedang itu dengan satu tangan dan menebas ranting pohon terdekat yang dapat dijangkaunya dengan satu kali tebasan yang terlihat mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Coba lakukan."

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk memegang pedang itu dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Tangan Naruto terasa benar-benar pegal dank ram, otot di tangannya menegang.

Ujung pedang yang dipegang Naruto berhasil mengenai ujung ranting terdekat dan menggoresnya, namun tak berhasil mematahkan ranting itu. Kini Naruto memegang lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Bodoh. Coba lagi."

Naruto membuat gerakan memijat dan mencoba memotong ranting itu. Kali ini ia masih gagal dan hanya ujung pedang nya yang mengenai ranting itu.

"Coba lagi. Itu sangat mudah."

"Mudah apanya? Tanganku terasa seolah akan putus, Sasuke," balas Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Lagipula kau sedang berada dalam masa puber. Tenagamu jelas akan lebih kuat dibandingkan aku."

" _Hn_? Memangnya kau tidak mengalami masa puber?"

Sasuke membalik pertanyaan Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu merasa malu. Ia adalah seorang pemuda normal berusia tiga belas tahun, tentu saja ia sudah mengalami masa pubertas.

"Hey! Tentu saja aku mengalaminya. Intinya kau jauh lebih tua dan berpengalaman sehingga tenagamu lebih kuat. Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu."

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Coba lagi, _dobe._ "

Naruto berdecak kesal dan ia berusaha keras untuk memegang pedang itu dengan satu tangan dan menebas ranting pohon terdekat. Kali ini ia menggunakan tangan kiri setelah sebelumnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Naruto mengayunkan pedang dengan asal dan berhasil menebas ranting pohon, namun ia terhuyung dan mata pedang itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya sendiri jika Sasuke tidak sigap menahan mata pedang yang hampir melukai Naruto dengan sarung pedang itu.

Sasuke memegang pedang itu dan wajah Naruto tanpa sengaja kembali bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati Naruto kini menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke dan mengibaskan wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai sinis pada Naruto yang tampak kesal.

"Kau lemah, _dobe._ "

"Apa? Aku tidak lemah!"

"Tunjukan padaku jika kau tidak lemah."

"Baiklah akan kutunjukkan sekarang juga, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara.

Sasuke memberikan pedang lain yang terselip di pinggangnya. Berat pedang itu tak berbeda jauh dengan pedang yang sebelumnya diberikan pada Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Peganglah kedua pedang ini hingga aku kembali."

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Kesempatan yang bagus, ia akan meletakkan pedang itu ketika Sasuke telah menjauh. Atau setidaknya ia dapat merusak pedang Sasuke sehingga pria itu tak memiliki senjata apapun untuk sementara. Sasuke benar-benar bodoh dengan meminjamkan pedang kepada musuh.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke segera berkata, "Jangan letakkan pedang itu atau mengerakkan tanganmu. Aku akan mengawasimu dari kejauhan."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan menampilkan _sharingan_ nya pada Naruto untuk mengancam. Naruto cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala ketika melihat mata merah itu, ia benar-benar ketakutan hingga tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ancaman nya berhasil.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bagian hutan yang tak jauh dari Naruto. Ia dengan sengaja memasang _kekkai_ dan mulai berlatih _ninjutsu_ sendirian. Terkadang ia mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan.

Naruto masih memegang pedang itu dengan tangan yang sesekali bergetar akibat kelelahan dan wajahnya terlihat muram. Mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak mengumpatkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Sasuke. Benar-benar bocah yang manja.

Kini Sasuke paham mengapa Naruto masih begitu lemah meskipun sudah berusia tiga belas tahun. Naruto mudah mengeluh dan mudah menyerah meskipun Sasuke hanya memberikan latihan yang sangat ringan.

' _Sudah bagus aku memberikan latihan yang begitu ringan. Jika si brengsek itu yang melatih Naruto, dia pasti akan menangis saat ini,'_ batin Sasuke. Ia teringat dengan latihan intensif yang dijalaninya bersama Itachi. Pria itu sempat menemani Sasuke selama enam minggu sebelum menghilang tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sedikit uang di hutan pada suatu malam. Enam minggu terasa bagaikan neraka bagi Sasuke. Itachi tak pernah membiarkan Sasuke tidur di penginapan yang nyaman dan tidur tak lebih dari empat jam setiap hari. Pria itu melatih Sasuke setidaknya sembilan jam setiap hari dengan sedikit jeda untuk istirahat, menyiapkan tenda dan makan siang. Itachi bahkan tak segan memberikan hukuman fisik yang sangat berat dan menyakitkan saat ia menyadari Sasuke bergerak lambat, mengeluh atau memperlihatkan ekspresi muram. Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan ialah makan yang disediakan Itachi untuknya selalu lezat, entah pria itu memasak sendiri atau mengajaknya makan di _restaurant_ di desa atau kota yang mereka singgahi. Namun tetap saja pria itu mengawasinya dengan sangat ketat untuk memastikan Sasuke tidak kabur dan membuat Sasuke semakin giat berlatih untuk segera membalaskan dendam.

"Kuso," gumam Sasuke. Elemen listrik yang dihasilkan dari _ninjutsu_ nya perlahan menghilang dan Sasuke menyentuh lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit. Ia sejak tadi berlatih menggunakan berbagai jenis teknik _ninjutsu_ dan terus menerus mengulang karena _ninjutsu_ yang dihasilkan memburuk jika dibandingkan biasanya.

Luka di tangan kanan Sasuke terbuka, ia dapat merasakan sakit dan darah yang kembali mengalir dari lukanya yang terbuka. Kepala nya terasa agak pusing dan langkahnya mulai terhuyung. Mungkin ia memang harus beristirahat sesuai permintaan tabib dan Naruto.

Sasuke mendeaktivasi _kekkai_ dan segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih memegang pedang itu dengan tangan yang terasa seolah akan patah.

"Sial! Mengapa aku merasa tidak kuat hanya dengan memegang pedang seperti ini?" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke dengan sengaja memperlambat langkah, ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kalau seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku membunuh bajingan itu?" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil meringis.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto sebagai umpatan. Naruto tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya, setidaknya bocah itu tidak mengeluh jika latihan itu begitu berat dan menyerah dengan mudah.

" _Dobe._ "

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya. Naruto tampak lega dan ia dengan segera menatap kearah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mengambil pedang itu. Sasuke dengan sengaja tak mengambil pedang itu, ia menunggu reaksi Naruto.

"Aku sudah memegang pedangmu hingga kau kembali. Aku bahkan tidak mengerakkan tanganku sedikitpun."

" _Hn._ "

"Cepat ambil pedangmu, _teme._ Pedang ini berat sekali."

Sasuke mengambil pedang di tangan kiri Naruto dan menyelipkan ke pinggangnya. Kemudian ia memberikan pedang milik Naruto yang diletakkan di pinggang sebelah kanan dan menyelipkan pedang miliknya sendiri.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada bagian lengan Sasuke yang terlihat basah dan terdapat bercak merah. Ia segera berjengit ketika menyadari darah itu berasal dari lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita harus kembali mengunjungi tabib itu. Lengan kanan mu berdarah."

Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas lengan kanan nya. Darah bahkan telah mengenai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan sedikit bercak di _yukata_ nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja? Kau gila, _teme_. Kita harus segera kembali menemui tabib itu."

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ini jelas urusanku, _teme._ Kau teman seperjalananku. Bagaimana bila sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tak pernah mengajakmu pergi bersama denganku."

Naruto berdecak kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Sasuke. Memang ia sendiri yang meminta untuk ikut dengan Sasuke, namun kini mereka adalah teman seperjalanan.

Otot di tangan Naruto menegang akibat ia menggunakan tenaga berlebihan untuk memegang pedang itu berjam-jam tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Mereka tiba di hutan mendekati pukul dua belas dan saat ini matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat dan terasa kram.

" _Dobe,_ berlarilah sampai desa," ucap Sasuke sambil menaiki kuda dan tak membiarkan Naruto menaiki kuda itu.

"APA?! Kau gila! Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi," pekik Naruto. "Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di hutan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Tangannya masih terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Kini Sasuke akan membuat kakinya terasa lemas juga? Pria itu pasti ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Kuda mulai berjalan dan Naruto mulai berlari. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke meremehkannya kali ini. Ia memiliki kemampuan berlari yang sangat baik dan ia akan membuat Sasuke takjub dengan kemampuannya.

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan Sasuke mengendalikan laju kuda agar tidak terlalu cepat. Jarak kuda Sasuke sedikit didepan Naruto.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di kening Naruto dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Langit mulai gelap dan ia merasa takut jika Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Ia takut dengan kegelapan dan membayangkan hal-hal menyeramkan. Ia bahkan tak pernah mematikan lampu di dalam kamarnya.

"S-sasuke, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar takut dengan kegelapan dan khawatir Sasuke memacu kudanya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto.

" _Hn_?"

"Langit mulai gelap dan kita masih berada di dalam hutan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, ia tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Namun jika dilihat dari sikap Naruto selama ini, sepertinya pria itu takut dengan kegelapan. Saat tertidur, Naruto terus mendekat kearah Sasuke dan terkadang menyentuhnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau takut kegelapan, _dobe_?"

Naruto dengan terpaksa mengakui ketakutannya. Ia yakin Sasuke telah menyadarinya setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama didalam hutan.

"Ya. Aku takut kegelapan."

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. Saat ini ia dapat meninggalkan Naruto di dalam hutan dan memberikan sedikit uang sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi padanya. Namun Sasuke tak ingin melakukannya, ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berbicara padanya diluar konteks pekerjaan. Ia tak lagi merasa kesepian.

"Sasuke, aku merasa penasaran. Seperti apa latihan yang kau lakukan agar menjadi kuat seperti saat ini? Apakah kau juga menjalani latihan seberat yang kulakukan saat ini?"

"Jauh lebih berat, _dobe._ "

"Seperti apa?"

Sasuke mengingat-ingat latihan yang diberikan Itachi padanya. Pertama-tama pria itu mengajarkan Sasuke untuk 'membunuh' hati nuraninya dengan memintanya membunuh banyak hewan yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti kelinci atau tupai dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengulitinya. Lalu setelah itu latihan fisik ekstra keras, berpedang dan latihan _ninjutsu_ serta sedikit teknik mata.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menjawab Naruto. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya merasa marah meskipun di saat yang sama ia berterimakasih pada Itachi. Setidaknya pria itu cukup bermurah hati dengan mengajarkan Sasuke teknik-teknik yang tak pernah diajarkan ayahnya kepadanya meskipun dengan cara yang sangat kasar.

Gerbang desa telah terlihat dan Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Matahari telah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu dan malam telah menjelang. Naruto tak lagi berlari, ia kini berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang desa.

"Sasuke, kita harus kembali ke tabib dan meminta obat untukmu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto, pemuda itu benar-benar peduli padanya meskipun masih menyimpan dendam di saat yang sama.

" _Hn._ "

.

.

Sasuke kembali mengunjungi tabib dan tabib itu mengganti obat dan perban di lengan Sasuke serta kembali memberikan nasihat pada Sasuke untuk banyak beristirahat. Setelahnya ia dan Naruto menemui penjahit dan membayar _kimono_ untuk Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua telah kembali ke penginapan dan membersihkan tubuh mereka serta menikmati makan malam yang disediakan pemilik penginapan untuk mereka.

" _Itadakimasu,"_ ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sumpit yang terletak diatas nampan berisi makanan.

" _Hn._ _Itadakimasu._ "

Naruto mulai makan dengan lahap. Nasi dengan seporsi _sukiyaki_ dan sup _misoshiru_ serta buah-buahan sebagai pencuci mulut terasa begitu lezat bagi Naruto yang sejak tadi merasa lapar.

" _Dobe, untukmu,"_ Sasuke memberikan sepiring kecil berisi _natto_.

"Kau tidak suka _natto?_ Padahal _natto_ enak, lho."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menghabiskan makanan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto. Ia merasa lelah hari ini dan ingin segera beristirahat. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit dan tenaganya seolah tersedot.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto setelah meminum obat herbal yang diberikan tabib. Ia merasa lelah, namun kesulitan untuk memejamkan mata.

Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam futon untuk tidur dan segera melirik Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan hendak mematikan seluruh lampu minyak yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Ia yakin jika Sasuke lebih suka tidur dengan lampu dimatikan dan ia tak ingin membuat pria itu tak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia akan mencoba mengendalikan ketakutannya terhadap kegelapan.

" _Dobe,_ tidak usah mematikan lampu."

"Kau bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, tidak?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud dari gumaman Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Kumatikan saja, ya."

"Tidak usah."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Bersama dengan Sasuke beberapa hari membuat Naruto merasa ragu dengan penilaiannya terhadap pria itu. Semula ia memang mengira Sasuke adalah orang yang jahat. Namun pria itu terkadang menunjukkan kepeduliannya dan membuat Naruto tak merasa pria itu sebagai musuh.

" _Oyasumi, teme._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan cepat sambil memunggunginya. Selama enam tahun ia terbiasa sendirian dan anehnya kini ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang serta menikmati kepedulian yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mulai mempedulikan Naruto hingga memperhatikan hal-hal yang sebetulnya bisa diabaikannya. Sasuke sadar jika Naruto memanfaatkannya hanya sebagai tameng dan iapun memanfaatkan Naruto untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Reply to review (Guest):_**

* * *

\- **Rizka SukaSN : Iya fict ini memang dibuat lambat soalnya lebih fokus ke adventure sih. Aku ga bisa langsung buat saling suka soalnya Sasu kan ngebunuh ortu nya Naru. Rasanya mudah banget menghapus buat ngehapus dendam Naru ke Sasu kalau langsung saling suka.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto masih tertidur di _futon_ yang bersebelahan dengannya. Naruto tertidur dengan tubuh menghadap kearah Sasuke sambil mendengkur halus. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Perlahan Sasuke mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia meringis saat tanpa sengaja menggosok lengan kanannya. Luka di tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan kondisinya tubuhnya saat ini tidak terlalu sehat.

Sasuke menyiramkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan dinginnya air terasa seolah menusuk tulangnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ berisi air hangat dan hampir meringis ketika lengannya yang terluka mengenai permukaan bak.

Luka di lengan Sasuke terasa sangat sakit bahkan ketika tak digerakkan sekalipun dan tubuhnya lemas akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun ia benar-benar kesakitan. Ia sedang sendirian saat ini dan tak perlu berusaha keras untuk terlihat kuat dengan menampilkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan menghukumnya jika ia meringis, mengeluh kesakitan atau menjerit sekalipun. Namun ia telah terbiasa menutupi ekspresi kesakitan atau keluhan dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan rasa sakitnya saat ini. Ia merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi, maka ia dapat diibaratkan dengan bawah tanah dan langit. Sasuke sedang berada dalam kondisi yang lemah saat ini, namun ia tak bisa merasa tenang dengan keberadaan Naruto yang bisa saja memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk membunuhnya. Ia tak bisa mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya, terlebih setelah Itachi mengkhianatinya. Kini ia juga tak hanya melindungi dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus melindungi Naruto.

Terdengar suara air yang terdorong akibat gerakan tubuh dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pria itu merasa siaga, khawatir bila seseorang menyerangnya saat ini. Ia tanpa sadar mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan memandang sekeliling. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia menyadari jika suara itu ditimbulkan oleh gerakan tangannya sendiri yang bergerak di dalam _ofuro_ tanpa sadar.

Langit malam perlahan mulai sirna dan digantikan dengan sinar terang dari matahari yang perlahan muncul dari arah timur. Terdengar suara ayam jantan yang berkokok dan Sasuke segera keluar dari _ofuro_ dan mengelap tubuhnya serta berpakaian dengan cepat. Ia harus segera meninggalkan penginapan secepat mungkin .

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai _raven_ duduk dengan santai di ranting pohon besar yang berada di dalam hutan rimbun. Ekspresi wajah pria itu terlihat datar dan menikmati angin yang bertiup di pagi hari. Fajar baru saja usai dan matahari perlahan merangkak menuju singgasana nya.

Iris _onyx_ pria itu memandang langit dan mengamati awan putih bagaikan kapas yang bergerak perlahan. Iris _onyx_ itu terlihat memandang dengan tajam, namun apa yang dilihatnya terlihat kabur.

Terdengar suara gemerisik daun dan pria itu segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ untuk menajamkan penglihatannya, kebiasaan yang dimilikinya ketika ia merasa terancam tak peduli separah apapun kondisi matanya.

Terdengar suara daun yang bergemerisik dan seorang pria bertopeng telah duduk di atas pohon yang sama dengan pria bersurai _raven_ itu, namun pada dahan pohon yang berbeda.

"Memikirkan _otouto_ kesayangamu lagi, _hn_?" Pria bertopeng itu memulai percakapan. Ia melepaskan topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cacat di sebelah kiri serta ikut menatap kearah langit yang dipandang oleh pria bersurai _raven_ itu.

Ekspresi wajah pria bersurai _raven_ itu terlihat datar seolah tak pernah menampilkan raut wajah apapun. Senyum lembut yang dulu sering menghiasi wajahnya kini telah menghilang sejak malam ketika ia membantai keluarganya sendiri dan satu-satunya senyum yang ditampilkan di wajahnya ialah senyuman sinis.

Dalam hati pria bersurai _raven_ itu merasa jengkel. Ia sedang ingin sendirian saat ini sekaligus mencari kesempatan untuk diam-diam mengganti mata nya dengan mata baru yang lebih baik. Ia harus melakukannya sendirian dan tak bisa mempercayai orang lain untuk meminta bantuan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Obito?"

Obito menyeringai sinis sambil melirik pria bersurai _raven_ itu, "Kau tak menjawabku, Itachi? Maka dapat kuartikan reaksimu sebagai 'ya'."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. Ia sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini, termasuk Obito. Namun ia tak ingin terlihat seperti pria emosional, ia telah membunuh emosinya bahkan sebelum ia membantai keluarganya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk meyanggah apa yang diucapkan Obito.

"Waktuku terlalu berharga jika kugunakan untuk memikirkan 'sampah' itu."

Obito menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi wajah Itachi tak dapat terbaca, namun ia merasa jika apa yang diucapkan Itachi berlawanan dengan fakta yang ada.

"Jika kau menganggapnya sampah, mengapa malam itu kau tidak membunuhnya saja, _hn_?"

"Aku merasa puas jika sampah itu menderita," ujar Itachi dengan pelan.

"Omong-omong apakah kau sudah mendengar mengenai rumah keluarga _daimyo_ Namikaze yang terbakar beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Itachi segera menoleh dan memandang Obito. Apa yang disampaikan Obito cukup menarik perhatiannya. Dulunya kepala keluarga Uchiha memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan kepala keluarga Namikaze dan ia beberapa kali menemani ayahnya mengunjungi rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Deidara yang menjalankan misi tak jauh dari tempat itu. Menurut isu, beberapa saksi mata melihat adanya api hitam saat kebakaran. Apa kau yang melakukannya, Itachi?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

Obito tersenyum sinis sambil melirik Itachi, "Lihatlah. _Otouto_ kesayanganmu telah semakin kuat, Itachi. Mungkin ia akan melebihimu dan membunuhmu suatu hari nanti."

Kali ini Itachi menyeringai tipis. Ia merasa sedikit puas mendengar kabar yang disampaikan Obito. Pertarungannya dengan Sasuke akan lebih menarik jika perbedaan kekuatannya dengan Sasuke tak begitu jauh.

"Kau ingat Morino Ibiki, mantan klien mu?"

" _Hn._ "

"Pria itu mati bunuh diri baru-baru ini. Lalu di kota yang sama sebuah keluarga penjual kuda menghilang secara misterius. Seluruh kuda yang dimilikinya menghilang dan hanya ditemukan abu dari keluarga itu."

Seolah mengerti maksud dibalik pernyataan Obito, Itachi segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Terdengar suara tawa sinis dan membuat Itachi merasa risih dibalik ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Haha… apakah kau menyesal, Itachi? Itu semua dilakukan oleh Sasuke, _otouto_ kesayanganmu."

Itachi tak menjawab Obito, otaknya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal saat ini. Ia tak menyukai Obito sejak awal dan ia terpaksa menuruti pria itu hingga saat ini.

Enam tahun yang lalu Itachi merasa muak dengan keluarga nya yang memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan berbagai hal, termasuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya. Tak hanya keluarganya, kerajaan pun secara tak langsung memanfaatkannya melalui tugas yang diberikan pada keluarga Uchiha untuk menyelesaikan berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan kepentingan kerajaan, termasuk memadamkan pemberontakan hingga bertempur di medan perang.

Bagai gayung bersambut, Itachi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Obito, anggota klan Uchiha yang telah berkhianat dan melarikan diri dengan membawa rahasia penting klan hingga buku berisi jurus-jurus terlarang. Obito bahkan menghasutnya untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki, kelompok berisi enam 'orang bayaran' yang melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor.

Ketika menyadari ketidaksukaan Itachi terhadap klan nya sendiri, Obito segera meminta pria itu menjalankan misi membantai klan Uchiha atas permintaan Hyuuga Tokuma. Baru-baru ini ia membunuh Hyuuga Tokuma atas permintaan Obito yang mengatakan jika Hyuuga Tokuma berniat untuk mengkhianati mereka dengan membentuk 'kekuatan bawah tanah' untuk menghabisi anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa serta menggulingkan kerajaan Hyuuga.

Itachi tak memiliki pilihan selain menjalani setiap perintah Obito bagaikan seorang budak yang tak memiliki hak untuk menolak. Obito jauh lebih kuat jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan ia tak sanggup menolak. Namun selama enam tahun terakhir ia telah mengamati Obito dan diam-diam menyusun siasat untuk menghabisi pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Itachi, aku memiliki sebuah misi untukmu."

" _Hn_?"

"Ini merupakan sebuah misi rahasia yang kuberikan khusus untukmu. Aku ingin kau membunuh kepala dewan penasihat, Shikaku Nara, saat perayaan ulang tahun ketujuh belas Hyuuga Hinata yang akan diadakan bersamaan dengan pesta rakyat."

Itachi hampir membelalakan matanya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tak melakukannya. Penasihat Nara adalah penasihat kepercayaan raja yang sangat berpengaruh hingga mampu memengaruhi keputusan raja. Raja bahkan membentuk dua regu pasukan khusus beranggotakan dua puluh orang tiap regu hanya untuk menjaga Shikaku Nara seorang.

Puluhan ribu pasukan akan berkumpul di ibu kota untuk memperketat penjagaan dan meminta Itachi melakukan penyerangan sendirian merupakan misi bunuh diri. Sekalipun ia merupakan seorang 'jenius' bagi klan nya, ia tetap tak sanggup mengalahkan puluhan ribu pasukan sendirian, terlebih dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Itachi. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu dalam misi ini. Kebetulan aku juga memiliki misi lain di ibu kota. Aku akan menarik perhatian tentara dengan kekacauan yang kubuat dari misi ku dan saat itu kau bisa memakai kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke istana."

Obito menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, Ia sangat yakin jika Itachi tak menyadari jika ia mengamati pria itu selama ini. Ia juga telah mengetahui kondisi mata pria itu yang memburuk setelah Obito terus menerus memintanya menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya. Pria itu akan buta sebentar lagi dan hanya akan menjadi beban baginya. Maka ia akan membiarkan pria itu beristirahat dengan tenang dengan cara mengirimnya untuk menjalani sebuah misi bunuh diri.

"Siapa yang memberikan tugas itu?"

Obito menimbang sejenak. Ia merasa ragu harus memberitahu Itachi, namun ia yakin pria itu akan buta dan mati sebentar lagi. Sekalipun pria itu mengetahui siapa yang memberi tugas dan mencoba berkhianat, maka Obito dapat menghabisi Itachi dengan mudah.

"Penasihat Yamanaka."

"Baiklah."

Itachi menyeringai sinis dalam hati. Ia telah siap menjalankan aksinya untuk membalaskan dendam pada Obito dan menghabisi pria itu sebentar lagi.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera meninggalkan desa dan memacu kuda secepat mungkin. Perasaan Sasuke terasa tidak enak sejak tadi pagi. Ia merasa jika ia akan mendapatkan masalah jika ia terus berada di desa itu.

Insting yang dimiliki Sasuke cukup kuat dan ia terkadang bertindak mengikuti insting jika hal itu tak bertentangan dengan logikanya. Letak desa itu tak begitu jauh dengan kota yang sebelumnya dikunjunginya dan ia yakin seseorang telah menemukan kejanggalan dari kematian keluarga penjual kuda yang dihabisinya. Ia telah bertindak gegabah hingga menarik perhatian dan ia khawatir orang-orang akan menemukan keberadaannya atau setidaknya mengetahui identitasnya.

"Sasuke, kita akan bermalam di kota, kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto menatap kedepan dan tersenyum tipis saat ia mendengar suara burung yang bercicit di pohon. Langit pagi ini cukup cerah dan angin yang bertiup cukup sejuk. Naruto menyukai suasana hutan di pagi hari yang menurutnya penuh dengan kehidupan.

" _Dobe,_ aku ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat ketika kita tiba di kota. Kau ingin ikut denganku atau tidak?"

"Suatu tempat? Kemana?"

"Mungkin itu bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untukmu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Jika bukan tempat yang menyenangkan tentu saja ia tidak akan mau ikut. Biasanya Sasuke tak akan bertanya dan kali ini Sasuke bertanya padanya, maka Naruto menyimpulkan jika Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ia yakin jika Sasuke berniat meninggalkannya.

"Aku ikut saja denganmu, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sasuke merasa kecewa, rencananya untuk membuat Naruto untuk tidak mengikutinya ke tempat yang ingin ditujunya gagal. Ia khawatir jika pandangan Naruto terhadap dirinya akan berubah dan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang sensitif.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _dobe._ Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ikut saja, ya. Aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi padaku seperti di kota waktu itu."

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengajak Naruto ikut bersama dengannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan, mempersiapkan diri menerima rentetan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Naruto setelahnya.

.

.

"Panti asuhan?! Kau tidak salah, _teme_?!" pekik Naruto sambil mencubit lengannya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi saat ini, namun cubitan itu terasa benar-benar sakit hingga ia meringis.

Sasuke turun dari kuda yang diletakkan tak jauh dari panti asuhan itu. Ia lumayan sering berkunjung ke kota ini dan mengingat tata letak kota ini. Menurutnya kota ini cukup menyenangkan dan jauh lebih aman dibandingkan kota yang sebelumnya dikunjunginya.

Sasuke segera membuka ranselnya dan mengambil topeng yang biasa dipakainya untuk bekerja serta memasangnya. Ia baru saja tiba di kota itu dan langsung menuju panti asuhan itu tanpa menuju _restaurant_ atau penginapan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apakah kau ingin berperan sebagai penjahat yang baik, huh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan jijik.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sinis dan ia bisa merasakan pria itu menatap dengan tajam seperti biasanya dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto merasa takut seketika dan ia berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Ia mengikuti pria itu meskipun Sasuke tak memintanya untuk ikut.

Terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan di dekat panti asuhan itu dan segera menatap dengan antusias ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke tak terlihat risih diperhatikan oleh anak-anak di panti asuhan itu.

"Lihat, _onii-chan_ itu datang lagi," ucap seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus berusia sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun. Naruto dapat mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang berderi tak jauh dari Naruto itu.

"Dia membawa teman nya, lho," ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut biru sambil melirik Naruto dan tersenyum.

Naruto merasa sedikit canggung, namun ia berusaha tersenyum. Ia agak terkejut dengan reaksi anak-anak di panti asuhan itu yang sepertinya cukup mengenali Sasuke.

" _0nii-san,_ " sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih berusia sekitar sembilan tahun. Anak itu mendekati Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah sejenak dan tanpa sadar tersenyum dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya selalu membaik saat ia berkunjung ke tempat-tempat seperti ini dan sejenak ia merasa hatinya begitu ringan seolah tanpa beban. Awalnya ia bersikap dingin dan terkesan tak peduli pada anak-anak di panti asuhan yang dikunjunginya, ia meyakinkan dirinya jika ia rutin memberikan donasi bukan karena hatinya melunak. Ia melakukannya karena ia mendapat banyak uang dari pekerjaan dan ia tak bisa membawa semua uang-uang itu kemanapun ia pergi jika tak ingin membahayakan dirinya atau menarik perhatian. Ia merasa _senryobako_ di dalam ranselnya membuat barang bawaannya bertambah berat sehingga menghambatnya, bukan karena ia peduli pada orang lain. Namun belakangan ini Sasuke mulai bersikap lebih bersahabat karena ia sendiri sesekali menginginkan teman bicara untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian akibat kesendiriannya.

"Oh, Shin. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepala anak itu dan meletakkan dua jarinya tanpa sadar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa _onii-san_ baru datang sekarang? Padahal kami semua merindukanmu."

" _Hn._ Aku sibuk belakangan ini. Kalian semua baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Kami semua menikmati makanan tiga kali sehari berkat _onii-san._ Bahkan dua minggu yang lalu Kabuto- _nii_ membelikan kue untuk kami semua," ucap anak itu dengan antusias.

' _Munafik'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sinis. Anak-anak itu pasti tak tahu 'kesibukan' yang dimaksud Sasuke. Jika anak-anak itu tahu seperti apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya dan darimana uang-uang itu berasal, mereka semua pasti akan merasa menyesal telah menikmati uang-uang itu.

Naruto merasa mual dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Ia merasa ingin berlari ke jamban dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia benci dengan orang yang munafik.

Sasuke memasuki bagian dalam panti asuhan itu. Di dalam terdapat banyak anak dari bayi hingga berusia sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Panti asuhan itu terletak agak jauh dari kota dan terlihat tak terawat.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tak berjengit melihat panti asuhan itu. Panti asuhan itu dibangun dengan bahan dasar berupa kayu dan atap menggunakan jerami serta lantai yang terbuat dari semen. Anak-anak itu tersenyum sumringah ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Anak-anak di panti asuhan itu menggunakan alas kaki, namun pakaian yang dikenakan beberapa anak telah kumal dan warnanya telah pudar. Beberapa anak bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang telah ditambal di beberapa bagian dan pakaian-pakaian itu jelas bukan pakaian berkualitas baik.

Kehidupan anak-anak itu sangat memprihatinkan, begitulah kesan yang didapat Naruto. Naruto merasa kehidupannya selama ini yang menurutnya biasa saja mulai merasa beruntung. Dulu ia mengira jika setiap anak memiliki kehidupan yang sama sepertinya, namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini mematahkan persepsinya selama ini.

Seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut putih yang diikat tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan melirik Naruto.

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Naruto _desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,_ " ucap Naruto dengan sopan sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Pria berambut putih itu membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kabuto. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengeluarkan _senryobako_ dari ranselnya dan memberikan pada Kabuto.

"Ada enam ratus _koban_ di dalam kotak ini. Berapa lagi yang kau perlukan untuk membangun panti asuhan?"

"Saya belum memperkirakan dana yang dibutuhkan. Namun saya rasa uang ini cukup untuk membangun sebagian kecil dari bangunan."

"Kau tidak mencoba meminta dana bantuan kepada kerajaan, Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke pada pemilik panti asuhan itu meskipun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah. Namun mereka menolak proposal yang saya ajukan. Maka saya menggunakan sedikit dana yang tersedia untuk memperluas bangunan ini."

" _Hn._ Bulan depan aku akan mengunjungi panti ini lagi."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, tuan. Saya sungguh bersyukur dengan bantuan yang anda berikan."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan segera berbalik. Ia hendak meninggalkan panti asuhan ini, namunia segera menoleh ketika Kabuto memanggilnya.

"Tuan."

" _Hn_?"

"Tanggal sepuluh bulan depan bisakah anda datang ke panti asuhan ini? Anak-anak di panti asuhan sangat berharap anda akan hadir di acara ulang tahun panti asuhan ini."

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Terima kasih, tuan. Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan anda. Semoga _kami-sama_ membalaskan karma baik anda," ucap Kabuto sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan merasa sangat berterimakasih hingga terkesan berlebihan.

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke meninggalkan bangunan itu bersama Naruto. Terlihat beberapa anak yang tampak kecewa ketika melihat kepergian Sasuke. Salah seorang anak lain nya memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Sasuke serta menyentuh ujung lengan _kimono_ pria itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

" _Onii-san_ akan datang lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah _onii-san_ bersedia datang ke panti asuhan ini tanggal sepuluh bulan depan? Aku dan teman-temanku berharap agar _onii-san_ dapat hadir ketika acara ulang tahun panti asuhan ini?" tanya anak itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke mengelus lembut surai merah anak itu tanpa sadar dan berkata, "Akan kuusahakan."

Anak itu tersenyum, menikmati ungkapan kasih sayang berupa sentuhan lembut yang jarang diterimanya.

"Janji?" anak itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa bagaikan mengalami déjà vu saat ini. Tidak, apa yang dialaminya bukanlah déjà vu. Di masa kecilnya, ia pernah berada di posisi yang sama pada anak itu dan meminta Itachi untuk berjanji padanya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking. Itachi selalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, namun janji-janji itu tak pernah direalisasikan.

Inilah yang Sasuke benci ketika berurusan dengan anak-anak, khususnya di tempat seperti ini. Ia seolah melihat dirinya di masa lalu dan mau tak mau mengingat Itachi dan membuat darahnya kembali bergejolak serta membuka kembali kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu."

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya anak itu dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Kesibukanku tak menentu."

"Aku mengerti. _Arigato gozaimasu,_ _onii-san._ _Mata ashita ne._ "

Anak itu melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan sejenak membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasa canggung dengan sikap dan senyum tulus yang ditujukan anak-anak itu padanya. Ia masih merasa tidak terbiasa meskipun ini merupakan kali ketiga baginya untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan di siang hari dan menampakkan dirinya pada anak-anak di panti asuhan itu setelah menjadi donatur tetap selama satu tahun dan selalu berkunjung pada malam hari untuk menemui Kabuto.

" _Mata… ashita_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan ragu.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di atas tikar _tatami_ di kamar penginapan yang dipesan Sasuke. Kali ini penginapan yang dipilih Sasuke lebih baik dibandingkan penginapan di desa itu. Pelayanan di penginapan ini juga jauh lebih baik dan penginapan itu bahkan menyediakan _yukata_ meskipun bukan _ryokan._

Sasuke dengan sengaja memesan dua kamar di penginapan itu. Ia tak ingin berada di kamar yang sama dengan Naruto dan tak mengharapkan privasi nya terganggu.

Siang ini Sasuke tak meminta Naruto untuk berlatih di hutan seperti kemarin. Pria itu meminta Naruto untuk melakukan _push up_ sebanyak seratus kali dalam waktu tiga menit sementara ia mengamati Naruto sambil berbaring diatas _tatami._

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah ketika ia selesai melakukan _push up._ Ia bahkan menyelesiakan _push up_ melewati waktu yang ditentukan Sasuke. Otot nya terasa kram dan Sasuke segera menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lebih dua menit, _dobe._ "

"Tentu saja. Aku belum terlatih, tahu."

"Ulangi lagi."

Naruto dengan terpaksa kembali melakukan _push up_. Tangannya terasa pegal dan sesekali bergetar. Gerakannya semakin melambat dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan _push up_ seratus kali dengan waktu yang lebih lambat.

"Waktumu semakin lambat, _dobe._ "

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia tak ingin memberikan hukuman fisik meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Ia tak ingin memiliki kesamaan dengan Itachi. Sasuke tersadar dengan lilitan perban yang terlihat dari balik _yukata_ Naruto dan teringat jika luka di tubuh Naruto masih belum sembuh.

"Pegang ini. Jangan gerakkan tanganmu hingga matahari terbenam" Sasuke kembali meminjamkan dua buah pedang miliknya pada Naruto.

"Kau melatihku memegang pedang ini lagi? Sebetulnya apa tujuanmu menyuruhku memegang pedang ini seperti orang bodoh?" keluh Naruto dengan jengkel. Ia benci melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak berguna.

"Untuk melatih stamina mu, _dobe._ "

"Stamina? _Samurai_ pengikut ayahku yang merupakan instrukturku saja tak pernah menyuruhku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Ia bahkan langsung melatihku ilmu bela diri dan teknik-teknik berpedang."

"Instruktur mu gagal, _dobe._ "

Naruto membelalakan mata nya. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar kasar dan Sasuke yang dilihatnya di panti asuhan tadi seolah merupakan dua orang yang berbeda.

"Kau sakit jiwa, ya? Tadi kau bersikap sangat baik di panti asuhan, sekarang kau menghina instruktur ku."

Dengan cepat ujung pedang Sasuke telah mengenai pergelangan tangan Naruto, siap menebas pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengerakkan pergelangan tangan nya untuk menjauh dari mata pedang Sasuke.

"Jika tidak gagal bagaimana mungkin menghasilkan anak didik sepertimu, _hn_?"

Naruto terdiam, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi Sasuke. Sepertinya ucapan Sasuke memang benar. Jika diingat-ingat, instruktur Naruto terkesan melatihnya dengan asal. Ia hanya mengajarkan teknik-teknik seperti cara memegang senjata dengan benar dan cara mengayunkan pedang secara umum tanpa mengajarkan teknik-teknik bertarung yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan merasa bosan dengan teknik yang 'itu-itu saja' dan terkadang membolos latihan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Sasuke," Naruto dengan terpaksa mengakuinya. "Rasanya instrukturku hanya mengajarkan teknik yang monoton. Aku sama sekali tak merasa bertambah kuat."

"Ikutilah metode ku jika kau ingin bertambah kuat, _dobe,"_ ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menyerahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima pedang Sasuke dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak mengerakkannya dan bertahan untuk memegang pedang berat itu selama lima jam dari sekarang.

Sasuke berbaring di atas tikar tatami. Ia merasa bosan karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Sebetulnya ia ingin mengambil pekerjaan, namun kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak memungkinkan saat ini. Ia juga tak bisa berlatih apapun. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengawasi Naruto.

"Sasuke, apakah kau sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan tadi?" Naruto membuka mulut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Benarkah? Anak-anak itu seperti mengenalimu dan terlihat sangat senang menyambut kehadiranmu."

" _Hn._ "

Rasa penasaran menghantui benak Naruto. Sasuke memang terlihat sangat munafik, namun ia merasa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terkesan tulus. Sejak tadi ia terus meyakinkan diri jika Sasuke adalah aktor yang ulung dan munafik.

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau memberikan donasi di panti asuhan itu? Aku sungguh tak mengira seorang pembunuh sepertimu memiliki hati."

Sasuke kembali mengingat kali kedua ia mendapatkan sebuah _senryobako_ berisi seribu _koban_ dari pekerjaan membunuhnya dalam waktu berdekatan. Dalam perjalanan ia bertemu dengan puluhan bandit dan dua kotak _senryobako_ yang berat itu sangat menghambat pergerakannya. Ia yang saat itu tak sekuat sekarang sempat terkena tusukan pedang dan terluka cukup parah. Akhirnya ia memang berhasil membunuh hampir seluruh bandit itu, namun beberapa berhasil kabur dengan membawa dua kotak _senryobako_ setelah merobek ranselnya.

"Aku tak bisa membawa semua uang yang kudapatkan kemanapun aku pergi."

"Bukankah sekarang terdapat _bank_ nasional kerajaan, _teme_? Kurasa kau bisa menabung di _bank_ itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menabung tanpa identitas."

"Oh? Menabung di _bank_ harus menggunakan identitas, ya? Aku baru tahu, lho."

Sasuke berdecih. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang benar-benar bodoh. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang _daimyo_ terkemuka mempunyai anak sebodoh ini?

"Tch… tentu saja, _dobe._ "

"Eh, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar berbeda dihadapan anak-anak tadi, lho. Di hadapan mereka kau terlihat benar-benar baik. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap aslimu. Kau memiliki kepribadian ganda, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Naruto. Namun ia tak mengira jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan menguras kesabarannya.

"Mereka mendekatiku terlebih dulu dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka," Sasuke menjelaskan sejujurnya sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, berharap ia tak bertanya lagi. "Aku tak akan bersikap kasar karena mereka bukan _target_ ku."

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. Alasan Sasuke terdengar masuk akal, namun ia merasa jika Sasuke sebetulnya memiliki alasan lain yang tak diungkapkannya. Sasuke masih memiliki sedikit sisi kemanusiaan dan ia mulai percaya pada pria itu. Mungkin Sasuke tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya dan ia memiliki alasan dibalik setiap tindakannya. Naruto tak akan mengakui hal ini pada Sasuke dan membuat pria itu memanfaatkan kepercayaannya.

"Heh? Tak kusangka kau masih memiliki sedikit kebaikan. Sangat mengejutkan," Naruto dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'sedikit'.

Inilah reaksi yang tak diharapkan Sasuke. Pria itu pasti akan berpikir jika hatinya melembut. Ia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti tadi atau bahkan berkunjung ke panti asuhan di siang hari. Ia telah 'membunuh' perasaannya dan menolak mengakui jika ia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan itu. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh, seseorang yang kejam dan tanpa hati. Dan setelah ini ia akan kembali 'membunuh' perasaannya yang hampir kembali.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Berhubung _author_ libur selama 2 minggu  & _lagi ga WB_ buat fanfict ini, maka author update fict ini.

 _Gomen_ kalau Sasuke nya terkesan aneh  & terlalu baik di _chapter_ ini. Rasanya karakter di _fict_ ini mulai nggak konsisten gitu. Sebetulnya author bermaksud ngebuat Sasuke nunjukkin 'sisi kemanusiaan' nya sedikit tanpa ngubah imej nya sih. Semoga para readers ga kecewa.

* * *

 **Reply to review (guest) :**

* * *

-Leethakim : Iya, kemungkinan sih 20 an chapter. Itachi udah muncul kok di chapter ini.

\- Rizka Suka SN : untuk saat ini sih iya. Selanjutnya nanti bakal dibuat time-skip.

\- Eunmie : Udah kok. Aku udah buat ff SasuNaru one shoot. Judulnya Wishing You Were Here. Hehe...

\- reina putri : Iya aku update ini di wattpad juga. Kamu ada ID wattpad? ID nya apa?


	8. Chapter 8

Kegelapan malam masih menyelimuti langit ketika terdengar suara derap kuda yang dipacu menuju gerbang ibu kota. Ketika kuda itu terlihat di depan gerbang, dua puluh orang yang berjaga di pos dekat gerbang segera menghadang kuda itu.

"Tunjukkan identitasmu dan apa tujuanmu datang ke ibu kota."

Seorang wanita bersurai _raven_ dengan kulit putih pucat dan kerutan di pipi segera turun dari kuda dan membungkuk sopan. Wanita itu terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan wanita pada umum nya. Tinggi wanita itu bahkan menyamai beberapa penjaga pria.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan kartu identitas nya dan segera menatap penjaga yang memegang kartu identitas. Iris _onyx_ nya berubah menjadi _crimson_ dan _sharingan_ telah aktif.

"Aku datang ke ibu kota ini untuk berlibur sekaligus menghadiri pesta rakyat yang akan diadakan lusa depan," ujar wanita itu dengan suara _baritone_.

Beberapa penjaga tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu. Mereka bahkan tak sadar jika wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengan mereka memiliki suara yang terlalu maskulin dan terpesona dengan wanita itu.

"Namamu Fuyo dan kau berasal dari kota Ame? Bukankah kota itu cukup jauh dari ibu kota?"

" _Hn._ "

"Silahkan masuk, nona cantik. Namaku Kotetsu, nanti malam temuilah aku di gerbang pukul tujuh malam dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

Tak ada jawaban dan para penjaga itu segera mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk. Wanita itu naik ke atas kuda dan melewati gerbang sambil membawa beberapa tas berisi barang-barangnya.

Wanita itu menyeringai sinis ketika telah melewati penjagaan. Ia hampir tertawa mengingat perkataan penjaga gerbang itu. Wanita itu sama sekali bukan seorang nona cantik, ia adalah Uchiha Itachi, buronan yang dicari oleh kerajaan. Penjaga itu sungguh bodoh untuk mudah terjerat dalam hipnotis nya dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kota dengan mudah. Atau mungkin ia sendiri memang cantik dengan rambut panjang dan bulu mata yang lentik hingga penjaga itu dapat percaya dengan mudah? Yang jelas Itachi selalu berhasil mengelabui penjaga dan dapat melewati penjagaan tanpa menimbulkan keributan atau pertarungan yang tak berarti.

Tadi malam Itachi meninggalkan markas setelah membawa barang-barang yang dianggap penting dan Obito sama sekali tidak curiga dengan alasan yang diutarakannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan tinggal lama di ibu kota, ia harus meninggalkan ibu kota sebelum Obito tiba di ibu kota sore ini dan ia akan semakin sulit untuk kabur.

Itachi sangat yakin jika Obito tak akan segera menyadari jika ia sudah kabur karena ia mengatakan pada Obito untuk tak bertemu di ibu kota sehingga tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia bahkan menyiapkan _clone_ untuk berjaga-jaga jika Obito mencarinya di ibu kota.

Tujuan pertama pria itu setelah meninggalkan ibu kota adalah kota Ro, kota kecil yang tenang di dekat pegunungan. Di kota itu ia akan melakukan operasi penggantian mata terhadap dirinya sendiri atau dengan bantuan tabib yang merupakan relasi nya di kota Ro jika terpaksa.

Tangan Itachi menyentuh botol tabung berisi bola mata yang diawetkan dengan cairan khusus serta tersenyum sinis. Ketika ia telah mengganti bola mata nya, ia berharap akan mendengar berita mengenai kematian Obito di saat yang sama dan membiarkan Sasuke menemukan dirinya serta bertarung dengan sang adik.

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan wajah gusar. Matahari baru saja terbit dan ia hendak mengajak Naruto untuk melatih stamina tubuh dengan lari pagi. Namun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Naruto masih belum bangun.

Kesabaran Sasuke menipis dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan pintu kamar Naruto. Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Naruto membuka pintu dengan wajah kusut sambil menguap.

" _Ohaayooo, teme._ "

"Cepat bersihkan wajahmu. Kita akan berlari pagi ini."

"Huh? Berlari?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Terlihat jelas jika Naruto masih mengantuk dan ia kini mengucek mata dengan kasar.

Emosi Sasuke benar-benar terkuras. Ia mendorong Naruto dan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Bersihkan wajahmu. Jangan mengulur waktu."

Naruto menghampiri lemari dengan langkah gontai dan mengambil _yukata_ serta berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak perlu. Cukup bersihkan wajahmu."

Sasuke merebut _yukata_ dari tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan mengembalikan _yukata_ itu ke lemari. Naruto tampak terkejut dan ia benar-benar terjaga sepenuhnya. Ia setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan wajah serta menyikat gigi secepat yang ia bisa.

Sasuke menatap kearah kamar mandi dan melihat Naruto yang terlihat terburu-buru. Sasuke tak mengerti apa alasannya, namun untuk sesaat ia merasa jika ia telah bersikap sangat kasar. Ia teringat dengan pagi pertamanya yang dihabiskan dengan Itachi setelah pria itu membantai keluarganya dan Itachi membangunkannya dengan kasar setelah ia pingsan di klinik selama satu hari penuh.

Setidaknya cara Sasuke membangunkan Naruto masih cukup manusiawi jika dibandingkan Itachi yang membangunkan Sasuke dengan pukulan dan bentakan, namun Sasuke tak ingin menjadi seperti pria brengsek itu. Di sisi lain, jika Sasuke ingin membuat Naruto menjadi kuat, maka tak ada pilihan selain melatih dengan metode kejam seperti yang pernah dijalaninya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang cerah. Ia tampak sudah siap untuk berlari dan menatap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Hari ini ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke bersikap semena-mena padanya. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika ia dapat bertahan dari kekejaman pria itu meskipun tangannya terasa pegal setelah memegang pedang berjam-jam dan Naruto diminta untuk mengangkat kaki ke atas selama dua jam dengan alasan memperkuat otot-otot kaki. Kemarin, Sasuke bahkan menambahkan dengan latihan berlari di hutan.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari penginapan dan Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kita akan berlari dua putaran keliling kota dalam waktu tiga puluh menit."

"Lima belas menit?"

"Bukankah saat pertama kali tiba di kota kau bisa berlari mengikuti kuda ku? Kemarin kau juga bisa melakukannya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ucapan Sasuke sama sekali tidak salah. Jika kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu ia bisa melakukannya, kenapa saat ini ia tidak bisa? Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga sudah sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke menyeringai dengan ekspresi meremehkan dan mulai berlari dengan cepat. Naruto berusaha menyusul Sasuke yang semakin lama berlari semakin cepat.

Luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke juga hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Obat yang diberikan tabib itu sangat berkhasiat dan luka di lengan kanan Sasuke telah mengering ketika kemarin Sasuke mengecek perban nya.

Sasuke berlari melewati beberapa toko yang masih tutup. Terlihat beberapa orang yang menatap Sasuke ketika pria itu berlari, namun mereka segera menyadari jika Sasuke sedang berolahraga.

Naruto mempercepat lari nya dan tak lama kemudian ia telah berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke mempertahankan kecepatannya untuk menyimpan energi. Masih ada satu putaran dan Sasuke tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya jika ia terengah-engah.

" _Teme,_ tak kusangka kemampuan berlarimu juga cepat."

" _Hn._ "

Naruto mempercepat lari dan kini ia berada di depan Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Lihatlah, aku lebih cepat darimu."

"Simpan tenagamu, _dobe_. Masih ada satu setengah putaran."

Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan mempercepat lari nya. Sasuke menambah sedikit kecepatan, namun ia tak terpancing untuk mencoba mengejar Naruto. Ia memilih untuk berlari dengan kecepatan konstan tanpa kehabisan nafas.

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, perlahan Naruto mulai melambat dan keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Naruto. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan paru-paru nya seolah terbakar. Jantung nya berdebar cepat dan kini Naruto berjalan cepat-cepat agar tak terlalu lelah.

Sasuke kini hampir mengejar Naruto yang menoleh ke belakang serta memaksakan diri untuk mempercepat berlari. Mereka sudah berlari tiga perempat putaran dan Naruto sudah merasa sangat lelah. Kaki Naruto terasa akan patah.

"Kita akan berlari dua putaran? Tidak satu putaran saja?"

"Kau lelah, _hn_?"

"Ya. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapanmu tadi," ucap Naruto dengan terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Kita tetap berlari dua putaran, _dobe._ "

Naruto merasa kecewa dan kini Sasuke telah melewatinya. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berlari kecil setelah sebelumnya berjalan cepat. Nafas Naruto benar-benar sesak dan ia merasa hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Ia belum pernah merasa sesak seperti ini. Ia bisa berlari cepat, namun tak pernah berlair mengelilingi kota yang sebetulnya lumayan besar.

Sasuke terus berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Naruto masih tak mau menyerah meskipun wajahnya kini sudah pucat. Sasuke tersentak saat melewati gerbang masuk kota. Di kejauhan, ia dapat merasakan sebuah _chakra_ yang sangat _familiar._

Sasuke berhenti dan memejamkan mata sejenak, memastikan diri jika ia tidak sedang berkhayal. _Chakra_ itu bahkan lebih pekat jika dibandingkan enam tahun lalu, namun ia merasa jika _chakra_ itu sedikit lebih lemah dibandingkan kali terakhir ia merasakannya.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Lho? Mengapa kau berhenti berlari? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan berlari dua putaran?"

"Kembali ke penginapan dan kemaslah barang-barangmu. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Huh? Kita akan pergi sekarang? Mengapa mendadak sekali?"

Emosi Sasuke telah memuncak. Ia segera menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi kemarahan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Naruto melangkah mundur secara refleks, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini dan ia benar-benar takut.

"CEPAT PERGI, DOBE!" bentak Sasuke dengan sangat keras sambil mendorong Naruto.

Bentakan Sasuke menggema di telinga Naruto dan ia merasa seolah tertohok. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke benar-benar marah hingga seperti ini. Ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih tidak penting dan pria itu tak membentaknya hingga seperti ini. Naruto lebih memilih jika Sasuke menjawab dengan sinis seperti biasanya.

Naruto segera berbalik tanpa berani mengatakan apapun dan berlari menuju penginapan. Nafas Sasuke sedikit sesak dan ia terengah-engah tepat setelah ia berteriak seperti ini. Sasuke tak pernah membentak sekeras ini pada siapapun, meski Itachi sekalipun. Sasuke merasa tak terbiasa menunjukkan emosi hingga seperti ini.

Sasuke berjalan melewati gerbang kota dan menuju hutan. Ia dapat merasakan _chakra_ itu semakin mendekat. Tak salah lagi, _chakra_ itu adalah _chakra_ milik Itachi, pria yang ingin dibunuhnya.

Sasuke tak tahu apa tujuan Itachi datang ke kota ini. Apakah pria itu sudah mendengar apa yang dilakukannya dan mencoba mencarinya? _Chakra_ Itachi lebih lemah dibandingkan biasanya, namun bukan berarti ia bisa meremehkan pria itu. Bisa saja itu Itachi mengirim _clone_ untuk menjebak Sasuke, namun ia bisa merasakan jika _chakra_ itu terlalu kuat jika hanya sebuah _clone._ Bagaimanapun, ada kemungkinan jika Itachi dapat menciptakan _clone_ dengan chakra kuat setelah mengembangkan teknik-teknik yang dimilikinya selama enam tahun.

Kepala Sasuke benar-benar sakit. Kondisinya sendiri masih belum pulih seperti semula, namun ia ingin menemui Itachi sekarang juga. Ia yakin jika Itachi pasti berada tak jauh darinya dan jika ia beruntung, Itachi benar-benar dalam kondisi buruk entah karena apa dan _chakra_ yang dirasakannya benar-benar milik pria itu. Jika hanya sekuat itu, Sasuke yakin jika ia dapat mengalahkannya.

Namun Sasuke tak sendirian saat ini. Ia bersama Naruto dan pria licik seperti Itachi bisa saja memakai Naruto sebagai ancaman pada Sasuke. Ia juga berada di dekat kota dan jika mereka bertarung, maka dipastikan akan terjadi keributan besar dan keberadaan Sasuke akan semakin menarik perhatian.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain saat ini. Ia harus menunggu kesempatan lain untuk bertemu Itachi.

Sasuke segera berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang kota dan ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju penginapan.

.

.

Sasuke tampak sangat terburu-buru saat memacu kuda. Pria itu memukul kuda dengan keras dan meninggalkan gerbang kota. Sasuke bahkan membuat pemilik penginapan bingung saat Sasuke mengatakan jika ia tidak akan kembali lagi dan Naruto terpaksa sedikit mengarang penjelasan singkat. Sasuke bahkan telah membayar biaya penginapan selama lima malam dan ia tak mempedulikan uang nya yang terbuang percuma.

Naruto menggendong ransel nya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia terpaksa melakukannya, ia khawatir akan terjatuh dari kuda jika tak memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memperlambat kecepatan laju kuda ketika kuda itu telah melewati desa kecil di dekat jalanan menanjak. Naruto yang sejak tadi merasa takut menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kita akan tinggal di gunung untuk sementara," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mendapat kesimpulan jika Sasuke sedang menghindari sesuatu hingga pergi tiba-tiba dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke gunung yang terpencil. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, atau mungkin akan terjadi, dan ia merasa penasaran.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau hindari, sih?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis nya, iris _onyx_ nya sedikit membulat. Tumben sekali Naruto cukup pintar hingga menyadarinya meskipun Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun.

"Pembunuh bayaran."

"Pembunuh bayaran? Memangnya seperti apa orang itu hingga kau saja melarikan diri sampai seperti ini?

"Itachi. Mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya."

Naruto menjentikkan jari tanpa sadar. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu dalam pembicaraan ayah nya dengan beberapa rekan ayah nya yang lain. Salah satu rekan ayahnya mengungkapkan kekhawatiran nya terhadap Itachi, putra sulung _daimyo_ yang mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri dan membantai seluruh klan nya. Menurut rumor, orang itu telah bergabung dengan organisasi pembunuh bayaran sebelum membantai keluarganya dan meninggalkan kertas dengan lambang burung gagak hitam setiap menyelesaikan misinya.

Naruto yakin jika orang itu sangat kuat hingga Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu kuat bagaikan dewa dengan teknik-teknik aneh menghindari orang itu.

"Ya, ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali. Apakah orang itu lebih kuat darimu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. Ia tidak tahu. Dulu pria itu memang lebih kuat darinya, namun ia tidak tahu saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, _dobe._ "

"Eh? Mengapa kau kabur kalau kau tidak tahu? Bukankah orang itu pembunuh bayaran terkenal? Siapa tahu kau bisa mengalahkannya, lalu kau bisa menjadi terkenal dan mendapat banyak pekerjaan. Lalu kau akan menjadi kaya raya."

' _Benar-benar bocah yang naif'._ Batin Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Sasuke tak menginginkan kekayaan. Baginya uang yang banyak tak berarti jika ia tak bisa menikmatinya. Ia hanya bisa menggunakan uang nya untuk membiayai perjalanan, menginap di tempat mewah, membeli barang mahal atau makan di _restaurant_ mewah. Namun itu semua hanya bisa dinikmati sementara, maka tak dapat dikatakan sebagai 'menikmati'. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dikatakan 'merasakan'.

Sasuke juga tak menginginkan popularitas meskipun ia pernah menginginkannya di suatu masa dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah seseorang yang mengakui eksistensinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang masih hidup dan selamat dari pembantaian, meskipun ia tahu itu mustahil.

"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku, _hn_? Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan bergidik mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memberi kesempatan membunuh? Apa hubungannya dengan pertemuan Sasuke dengan pembunuh bayaran terkenal itu?

" _Huh_? Apa hubungannya? Maksudmu kau takut jika kau mati sebelum aku berhasil membunuhmu?"

"Tidak. Dan aku juga tak pernah berencana untuk mati di tanganmu," Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Itu sudah jelas, tak peduli seberapa hebat kemampuan bela diri atau kemampuan berpedang Naruto, Naruto tak akan bsa membunuh Sasuke. Sekalipun Sasuke mengajarkan _ninjutsu,_ Naruto belum tentu menguasainya. Sekalipun menguasainya, Naruto tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dengan _dojutsu_ nya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, sih? Benar-benar sulit dimengerti."

"Jika aku bertemu Itachi, dia akan membunuhmu dan aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Naruto tersanjung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan begitu ingin melindunginya. Tak seorangpun dari _samurai_ pengikut ayahnya yang pernah mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Semua _samurai_ hanya menjalani tugas yang diperintahkan padanya.

"Akan? Jadi maksudmu Itachi menjadikanku _target_? Aneh sekali, aku sudah tidak memiliki harta dan aku juga bukan lagi putra _daimyo_ terkenal yang dekat dengan kaisar. Mungkin ia juga tidak tahu jika aku masih hidup," ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

"Orang seperti itu tak akan segan membunuhmu sekalipun kau bukan _target_ nya. Berpikirlah dewasa dan jangan menyusahkanku, _dobe._ "

Tak seperti biasanya Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat panjang. Namun ia dapat merasakan kebencian dibalin intonasi suara Sasuke yang terkesan dingin dan sinis.

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali? Memangnya kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan pernyataan Naruto. Ia tak ingin menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada Naruto. Tentu saja, suatu saat nanti ia terpaksa bercerita pada Naruto jika ia hendak menemui Itachi dan Naruto masih mengikutinya. Namun ia akan berusaha untuk tak membicarakannya jika memungkinkan.

"Tidak."

Naruto tampak kecewa. Ia yakin jika Sasuke mengenal orang itu meskipun ia tak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka. Jika diingat-ingat, teman ayah Naruto pernah menceritakan mengenai pria bermata merah gagak yang terlihat tak jauh dari rumah seorang pegawai pemerintahan yang mati secara misterius dan kartu berlambang burung gagak hitam yang tak jauh dari rumah pegawai pemerintahan itu. Sasuke juga memiliki mata merah dan ia melihatnya sendiri, maka bisa saja Sasuke memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu.

"Malam ini kita akan bermalam di hutan," ujar Sasuke sambil menghentikan laju kuda.

"Bermalam di hutan lagi?"

" _Hn._ "

Seolah mengerti keenganan Naruto, Sasuke segera menambahkan, "Kau tidak mati hanya karena bermalam di hutan."

"Yah, tentu saja aku tidak mati karena itu," ujar Naruto dengan berat hati. Ia segera turun dari kuda setelah Sasuke turun dari kuda terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan mencari sumber air. Tunggulah disini."

"Tidak, aku ikut saja. Aku akan membantumu, apapun itu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan heran. Tumben sekali Naruto mau menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Biasanya Naruto akan bersungut-sungut atau setidaknya banyak bertanya jika diminta melakukan sesuatu, misalnya memegang pedang selama berjam-jam dan berlari dari hutan menuju desa.

"Apakah tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke yang sedang menghina nya saat ini. Naruto sangat yakin jika saat inipun Sasuke sedang meremehkan Naruto.

"Kau menyindirku, _teme?_ Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau kerjakan. Aku akan melakukannya jauh lebih baik daripada kau."

"Carikan kayu bakar untuk membuat perapian, lalu carilah apapun untuk makan siang dan masaklah untukku."

Naruto meringis. Ia merasa bagaikan seorang pelayan saat ini. Ia memandang sekeliling, sejak tadi ia tak melihat apapun yang bisa dijadikan makanan. Ia melihat burung di langit, namun ia tak memiliki busur dan panah.

"Apapun? Bagaimana jika aku memberimu rumput dan akar pohon? Kau juga mau memakannya?"

"Oh? Kau menyukai makanan semacam itu, _hn_?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sama sekali tak berharap Naruto akan mendapatkan apapun, namun ia menyuruh Naruto melakukannya hanya untuk menguji pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan setega itu padamu, _teme._ Lihatlah, aku akan mencari banyak kayu bakar dan bahan makanan untukmu."

"Itu juga bagian dari latihanmu, _dobe._ "

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Aku pergi sekarang. _Jaa ne._ "

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan penuh semangat. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika ia bukanlah orang yang lemah.

.

.

Naruto memandang sekeliling, tatapannya tertuju pada tumbuhan seperti wortel. Wortel itu tak terlihat menarik, warna nya tak begitu merah dan ukurannya kecil. Ia tak yakin benda itu tak dapat dimakan, namun ia memetik tanaman itu. Ia berusaha berpikir positif jika wortel liar mungkin berbeda dengan wortel yang dijual di pasar.

Naruto tak dapat menemukan hewan buruan apapun. Ia memang sempat melihat monyet yang bergantungan di pohon, namun ia tak bisa memburu monyet itu hanya dengan pedang.

Berburu benar-benar tak semudah yang dibayangkan Naruto. Ia tak bisa menemukan apapun dan memutuskan untuk mencari jamur dan dan sayuran serta buah-buahan yang tumbuh di hutan.

Mencari ranting tak begitu sulit. Berkat latihan yang diberikan Sasuke, ia mulai merasa jika tenaga nya semakin kuat dan ia dapat menemukan ranting-ranting kering untuk dijadikan bakar. Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto bahkan mendapatkan banyak kayu bakar dan mengangkat ranting-ranting serta kembali ke tempat Sasuke mengikat kuda.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian yang telah berganti. Terlihat api di kejauhan dan Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke yang tampak sedang membakar sesuatu dengan benda mirip tombak yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya. Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan kayu bakar di tanah.

"Kau mengerjaiku, _teme._ Untuk apa menyuruhku kalau kau sudah mencari kayu bakar sendiri?!" Naruto bertanya dengan nada jengkel. Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Kayu bakar itu bisa untuk persediaan nanti malam."

" _Gomen ne._ " Naruto merasa tidak enak telah merasa jengkel pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah," Sasuke menyodorkan ikan yang baru saja dibakarnya kepada Naruto.

"Kau sudah membersihkannya, kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto menerima ikan yang diberikan Sasuke dan Sasuke membakar ikan lain nya. Naruto melirik Sasuke, seharusnya pria itu memakan ikan ini terlebih dahulu.

"Makan saja terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak."

"Eh? Memangnya kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

" _Itasakimasu."_

Naruto segera memakan ikan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tak seperti biasanya, ikan ini tak benar-benar tawar. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan saat hari pertama.

"Kau membakar ikan dengan bumbu apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan mengangkat sebuah kotak kayu kecil dengan cairan aneh. Sasuke segera meletakkan kotak kayu itu dan membalurkan permukaan ikan dengan cairan aneh itu.

"Itu bumbu untuk ikan? Bumbu apa itu?"

"Kecap dengan jahe dan mirin."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan takjub. Ia tak pernah mengira jika seorang pria seperti Sasuke juga bisa memasak makanan. Harus ia akui jika masakan Sasuke sebetulnya lumayan lezat meskipun tak bisa menyaingin masakan yang biasa dibuat juru masak di rumah Naruto ataupun _restaurant_.

"Lho? Kau bisa memasak? Masakanmu lumayan juga."

" _Hn._ "

"Kau belajar memasak darimana?"

Sasuke tak ingin menjawab Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya benci untuk kembali mengingat jika sebetulnya ia mengamati Itachi memasak dan mempelajarinya diam-diam ketika masih bersama pria itu. Bersama dengan Naruto dan mendengarkan pertanyaaan-pertanyaaan pemuda itu membuat Sasuke teringat kembali dengan Itachi meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk tak memikirkannya dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Belakangan ini ia sering terjaga di tengah malam karena bermimpi tentang Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah telah bertanya terlalu banyak. Ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke juga memiliki keluarga? Apakah ia selalu sendirian seperti ini?"

Naruto mengeluarkan wortel dan jamur yang berhasil didapatkannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Omong-omong aku hanya bisa mendapatkan ini. _Gomen._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke menatap wortel dan jamur yang jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tak sepenuhnya mengandalkan Naruto dan menangkap ikan di sungai dengan tombak yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Ketika aroma harum ikan bakar telah tercium dan ikan itu telah terbakar sempurna, Sasuke segera mengambil ikan itu dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Ia tak pernah memberi penilaian apapun pada masakan buatannya dan tak peduli seperti apa rasanya selama makanan itu dapat mengganjal perut nya. Namun ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa kemarin ia malah membeli sedikit bumbu masakan.

Sasuke merasa senang dengan pujian terhadap dirinya, pujian yang tidak berkaitan dengan kemampuan membunuhnya yang menakjubkan. Sasuke telah membunuh emosi nya dan bersumpah untuk tak merasakan apapun selain kemarahan dan kebencian yang berkaitan dengan Itachi. Namun semakin ia ingin membunuh emosinya, semakin sulit untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tak merasakan berbagai emosi seperti kesal, khawatir, jengkel, dan sebagainya. Dan ini semua terjadi sejak Naruto ikut bersamanya.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

" _Hn._ "

"Apakah sendirian itu menyenangkan? Bagaimana caramu agar terbiasa dengan sendirian?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Sendirian jelas tidak menyenangkan, sekalipun bagi seseorang sepertinya. Ia juga belum terbiasa dengan kesendirian, ia hanya berusaha untuk terbiasa. Dan kini ia membuat Naruto mengalami itu semua. Ia merasa menyesal telah membuat Naruto mengalami kesendirian, dan mungkin seharusnya ia membunuh Naruto saja atau tidak menerima misi membantai keluarga Namikaze.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terbiasa."

Ekspresi datar Sasuke terkesan menyedihkan dan sorot matanya menyiratkan kesepian. Naruto hampir terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya, naun penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah. Sasuke terlihat agak rapuh saat ini dan membuat Naruto merasa iba dan ingin merengkuhnya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto tak seharusnya merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pembunuh dan inilah karma yang harusnya dibayar. Kesendirian adalah hal yang pantas bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Setidaknya aku akan bersamamu sampai aku menjadi kuat."

"Aku tahu."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih tetap datar, namun Sasuke merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar Naruto dapat selalu bersama dengannya meskipun itu sama sekali tak mungkin.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Berhubung masih libur, author memutuskan lanjut fanfict ini. Apakah Sasuke nya terkesan melankolis banget? Di setiap fict yang ada Sasuke nya, author selalu pengen ngebuat Sasuke jadi karakter yang tsundere. Tapi ga tau kenapa selalu jadi melankolis

Mengenai fanfict May I Love You, fict nya bakal diupdate setelah fict ini.

* * *

 **Reply to review (guest) :**

* * *

\- **Rizka SukaSN : Ada kok. Setauku kalau di ajaran _buddha_ ada karma baik & buruk. Karena _fanfict_ ini ngambil setting di Jepang jaman kerajaan jadinya ada sedikit unsur agama buddha**

 **\- Kucing maniss : Pasti bakal ada rasa kok. Kalau nggak fict ini ga akan jadi fict romance.**


	9. Chapter 9

Obito menyelinap diantara kerumunan penduduk yang tengah menghadiri pesta rakyat. Ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, namun ia merasa aneh karena tak melihat keributan apapun. Para warga terlihat menikmati pesta dan para prajurit tetap berjaga seperti biasanya seolah tak ada kekacauan apapun.

Sejak awal ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantu Itachi mengalihkan perhatian. Misi yang diucapkannya pada Itachi merupakan karangan dan tujuan utamanya hanyalah menjebak Itachi agar pria itu mati sekaligus membantu misinya.

Obito memiliki dua misi di kota. Misi pertama adalah membunuh salah seorang bangsawan berpengaruh dan misi kedua adalah menyerang istana tepat saat pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas Hyuuga Hinata. Dan misi keduanya ini bukanlah misi yang diberikan siapapun. Misi itu adalah misi yang merupakan ambisinya sendiri untuk membuat kekacauan dan menggulingkan kerajaan dengan harapan dapat menjadi raja. Karena itulah ia memperdaya Itachi untuk membunuh Hyuuga Tokuma.

Obito merasa kesal, ia sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan _rinnegan_ ataupun _sharingan_. Ia bahkan menutup mata _rinnegan_ nya dengan kain putih agar penampilannya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengalami masalah pada matanya.

' _Kuso._ _Apa yang Itachi lakukan disaat seperti ini? Apakah ia sudah mati sebelum menyerang satupun penjaga istana?'_ batin Obito dengan jengkel.

Obito merasa sedikit khawatir jika Itachi mengkhianatinya. Ini memang tidak mungkin mengingat kondisi Itachi yang lemah, namun kemungkinan itu tetap ada.

Pesta rakyat itu begitu ramai dan terdapat berbagai macam permainan serta makanan. Obito terpaksa harus melewati kerumunan dan berusaha untuk lebih dekat kearah istana. Ia berusaha mengamati sekeliling. Terdapat begitu banyak penduduk sipil dan ia yakin para prajurit akan kesulitan bertarung jika harus melindungi penduduk sipil.

Obito tak mau menunggu lama. Ia yakin dengan kekuatannya sendiri ia dapat mengalahkan ribuan tentara seorang diri. Ia telah memiliki _rinnegan_ dan yakin tak seorangpun dapat menghentikannya. Dan ia akan menjadi raja dari kerajaan Hyuuga, atau akan menjadi kerajaan Hi sebentar lagi.

.

.

Itachi tersadar dan berusaha membuka matanya. Namun kelopak matanya sama sekali tak bisa dibuka. Ia mengerakkan tangan dan menyentuh perban putih yang menutupi matanya.

Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada saat ini dan berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak ia kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan ia bahkan kesulitan untuk mengerakkan tubuhnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah benda lembut dan hangat membungkus tubuhnya.

"Itachi, kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara seorang pria yang segera menghampirinya.

Itachi benar-benar terkejut. Ia segera merada ke sisi tubuhnya, berusaha meraih pedangnya. Ia menemukan pedang yang berada di pelukannya dan menghunuskan pedang pada orang itu. Ia yakin jika orang itu berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya dan ia segera menghunuskan pedang kearah kanan.

"Siapa kau?"

Seorang lelaki berusia awal tiga puluh dengan wajah cekung dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas segera mundur kebelakang. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut pendek dan terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usia nya itu menatap sang rekan kerja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat itu dengan tatapan takjub. Menurutnya, Itachi adalah orang yang sangat tertutup dan terkesan menjaga jarak serta selalu berhati-hati. Bahkan kini ia masih menghunuskan pedang meskipun sebelumnya ia hampir mati.

"Ini aku, Kisame."

Itachi benar-benar terkejut dan ia merasa takut meskipun tak menunjukkannya. Kisame adalah rekan kerja nya di Akatsuki dan ia bertanya hanya untuk memastikan. Diantara semua anggota Akatsuki, hanya Kisame lah yang paling dekat dengannya meskipun ia tak menganggap lelaki itu lebih dari rekan kerja dan lelaki itu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Ia tak mempercayai siapapun selain dirinya sehingga terus menjaga jarak.

"Obito mencariku?"

"Tidak. Aku mencarimu karena Akatsuki sedang kacau saat ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi berusaha duduk dan Kisame segera menahan tubuh Itachi serta menepuk bahu lelaki itu. Menurutnya Itachi adalah sosok lelaki yang dikaguminya, ia bahkan mengakui jika lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya. Itachi adalah sosok pria yang tak akan pernah menunjukkan sedikitpun kelemahan, dan kini melihat lelaki itu dalam keadaan lemah untuk pertama kalinya membuat Kisame merasa aneh.

"Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu, Itachi. Kau tidak sadar selama empat hari dan kehilangan banyak darah."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku selama empat hari?"

Kisame menggelengkan kepala meskipun ia tahu Itachi tak bisa melihatnya. Saat itu Kisame mencari Itachi dan tak menemukannya di ibu kota. Ia juga tak mendengar jika Itachi sudah mati sehingga ia segera menuju kota ini dan menanyakan keberadaan Itachi pada tabib yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Itachi dan menemukan lelaki itu.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin. Kudengar kau berniat mengganti bola mata mu dengan mencungkilnya sendiri?"

" _Hn._ "

Itachi teringat jika ia pergi ke penginapan dan mencungkil satu mata nya sendiri. Ia berhasil menahan rasa sakit dengan mengigit kain di bibirnya dan memasang satu mata dengan mata pengganti. Namun penglihatan di mata baru nya masih kabur dan darah mengucur tanpa henti karena ia tak mengerti teknik pengobatan dan ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal itu. Merasa khawatir, ia segera membersihkan darah dan menutup mata dengan perban serta mengunjungi tabib kepercayaannya. Saat itu Itachi dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah wajah kaget tabib itu setelah mendengar permintaannya.

"Benar-benar gila," ucap Kisame dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ia tak peduli, toh Itachi tak bisa memberikan tatapan tajam dengan mata merah padanya.

Itachi tak ingin mengulang pertanyaan untuk kali kedua, namun ia terpaksa bertanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi di Akatsuki?"

"Obito mati setelah mencoba menyerang ibu kota."

Jantung Itachi seolah akan meledak akibat perasaan senang. Bibir nya hampir membentuk senyuman, namun ia segera mengulum sudut bibirnya ketika teringat jika ia tidak sedang sendirian dan dalam kondisi lemah. Ia tak bisa mempercayai Kisame. Bisa saja Obito telah membaca gelagatnya dan dengan sengaja meminta Kisame untuk mencari dan membawanya kembali ke markas. Setelah itu Obito akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Seolah mengerti keraguan Itachi, Kisame segera melanjutkan, "Kau pasti tidak percaya, kan? Semua anggota Akatsuki juga berpikir begitu. Diantara kita semua, dia yang terkuat."

Itachi tak menanggapi Kisame dan memutuskan membiarkan lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana ia mati?"

Bagi Kisame, pertanyaan yang diajukannya adalah sebuah pertanyaan biasa. Namun bagi Itachi, pertanyaan itu mungkin sebuah jebakan sehingga ia harus berhati-hati. Sejak tadi ia terus mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Kisame.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau orang yang sulit ditebak, Itachi."

"Aku tak berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya," ujar Itachi tanpa bermaksud menunjukkan secara eksplisit jika ia tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Kisame.

"Obito berusaha menyerang kerajaan tepat ketika pesta rakyat sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun putri Hyuuga dilaksanakan. Benar-benar tindakan bunuh diri, _huh_? Kurasa ia meremehkan kekuatan lan Hyuuga yang memiliki teknik mata dan _ninjutsu_."

Itachi hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan Kisame. Jika apa yang dikatakannya benar, maka ia baru saja selamat dari jebakan Obito. Sejak awal ia sudah merasakan keanehan dari misi yang diberikan Obito padanya. Jika ia memang harus membunuh penasihat Nara, mengapa harus dilakukan saat pesta rakyat dimana penjagaan menjadi lebih ketat dan malah akan membuat kecurigaan?

"Oh ya, kau harus makan, Itachi. Aku akan meminta tabib itu membawa makanan dan minuman untukmu."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Itachi sambil meraba ikatan perban di mata nya dan berusaha melepaskannya.

Kisame dengan cepat menyentuh tangan Itachi dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Itachi yang sedang menyentuh perban.

"Jangan dilepas, tabib belum menyuruhmu untuk melepasnya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Itachi tetap melepaskan perban itu dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup bersih dengan alas tikar _tatami_. Ia sendiri berada di dalam _futon_ dan segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ sambil menatap Kisame yang berada disampingnya meskipun matanya terasa sakit seolah ditusuk.

"Hey, jangan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ mu."

Itachi tak menggubris dan mengamati Kisame untuk memastikan lelaki itu benar-benar Kisame, bukan seseorang yang menyamar dengan meniru _chakra_ Kisame.

Terdengar _shoji_ yang tergeser dan seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan membawa nampan kayu berisi makanan, minuman dan obat kedalam ruangan. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat perban yang berada di lantai dan segera membungkuk untuk memungutnya setelah meletakkan nampan kayu berisi makanan di dekat Itachi.

"Kau belum boleh melepas perban, Uchiha- _san_."

"Apakah aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Itachi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan tabib itu.

"Tidak. Kau masih harus beristirahat setelah tidak sadar selama empat hari. Kondisimu belum benar-benar pulih."

Itachi melirik makanan yang diberikan tabib itu dan berusaha meraih saku _yukata_ nya untuk mengambil peralatan makan perak yang disimpan dalam kain yang selalu diselipkan di saku. Ia selalu membawa peralatan makan perak kemanapun ia pergi dan menggunakan sendok itu untuk makan. Ia khawatir seseorang mencoba membunuhnya dengan racun dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Bolehkah aku memakaikan perban ini padamu, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Tidak."

Tabib itu menatap perban di tangan nya. Ia telah mengenal Itachi dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan hubungan mereka tak dapat dikatakan akrab. Namun ia yakin jika Itachi percaya padanya dan ia tak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan lelaki itu demi uang serta bantuan dalam banyak hal yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Aku masih harus memberikan obat pada mata mu, jadi aku harus menutupi matamu dengan perban."

Tak ada jawaban dan tabib itu menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. Tabib itu menunggu Itachi selesai makan dan melirik lelaki berambut biru yang berada di dekat Itachi sekilas dan mengedipkan mata.

Menyadari arti dari kedipan mata itu, Kisame segera membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Itachi, apakah kau masih memikirkan Sasuke?"

Terdengar suara peralatan makan yang diletakkan dan Itachi segera menatap Kisame lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Tidak."

Kisame mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas jawaban Itachi. Dalam hati Kisame merasa jengah dan sedikit kasihan. Sepertinya Itachi bahkan tak sadar jika ia terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyedihkan sepanjang malam.

.

.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Terdengar suara teriakan keras dan Sasuke segera membuka mata nya. Telinga nya sangat pengang dan _mood_ nya sangat buruk setelah terbangun dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Berisik."

"K-kau… mengapa memelukku?"

Sasuke tersadar sepenuhnya dengan posisi tidurnya saat ini. Seingatnya Naruto telah tertidur dan ia menjaga perapian. Lalu entah bagaimana Naruto yang seharusnya berjarak tiga jengkal darinya kini berada tepat disebelahnya dan mereka tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

" _Hn_? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"

"Itu kalimatku, _teme._ Semalam pasti kau berpura-pura memelukku sambil mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu padaku, kan?"

" _Baka,_ aku bahkan tertidur sepanjang malam."

"Lalu mengapa kau memelukku?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Ia merasa sangat jengkel dan menahan diri untuk tak memaki siapapun. Ia sedang lelah dan ia tak suka mengulang jawaban untuk kali kedua.

"Bukankah kau yang memelukku terlebih dahulu, _hn_?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku memelukmu?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan tak mempedulikan Naruto yang tampak jengkel. Ia malas berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak penting dan ia juga malas untuk berbicara.

Terdengar suara perut dan Sasuke segera menoleh. Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar malu karena memperdengarkan suara perut nya yang lapar tanpa sadar. Jika ia masih merupakan putra seorang _daimyo,_ maka orang tua nya akan memarahinya dan bahkan mungkin mencari seorang guru untuk mengajarkan tata krama.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Bukankah itu suara perutmu?"

"Suara perut? Kurasa kau sedang berhalusinasi, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia tahu Naruto sedang berbohong dan kini ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. Dan Sasuke memilih untuk berpura-pura percaya.

"Pergilah berburu untuk makan pagi kita."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Sasuke. Ia merasa seolah sedang dimanfaatkan saat ini.

Menyadari maksud tatapan Naruto, Sasuke segera berkata, "Ini untuk latihanmu. Aku tidak akan membantumu seperti kemarin."

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto membulat dan ia segera bangkit berkata, "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan menjauh sambil bersungut-sungut. Ia bahkan masih mendengar umpatan tidak jelas dari Naruto meskipun jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Ia memang dengan sengaja meminta Naruto berburu tanpa memberitahu bagaimaan cara nya untuk melatih insting membunuh Naruto dan kekuatan nya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto menuju daerah sepi mengikuti insting nya.

.

.

Udara pagi hari di pegunungan yang dingin terasa menusuk tulang. Hal itu diperparah dengan pohon-pohon lebat yang membuat udara semakin dingin.

Sejak tadi Sasuke sama sekali belum membersihkan dirinya. Ia terus menerus berlatih di daerah yang agak sepi. Ia melatih dirinya menggunakan _ninjutsu_ dan _dojutsu_ serta sedikit teknik bela diri tanpa sedikitpun istirahat. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis saat waktu _interval_ yang diperlukan saat menggunakan satu teknik _dojutsu_ ke teknik _dojutsu_ lain nya semakin pendek. Bahkan limit _chakra_ nya semakin besar dan ia bisa menggunakan belasan _dojutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ tingkat tinggi dalam satu hari sebelum tubuhnya terasa lelah dan kepalanya terasa pusing seperti saat ini.

"Brengsek," gumam Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil meninju tanah yang didudukinya dengan pelan. Ia merasa sangat lemah saat dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membayangkan jika ia memerlukan _chakra_ dan _stamina_ yang jauh lebih besar dari yang dimilikinya saat ini untuk melawan Itachi suatu saat nanti. Jika ia hanya bisa memakai belasan _dojutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ , ia pasti akan kalah meskipun _dojutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ yang dikeluarkannya adalah teknik tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dengan bertumpu pada ujung pedang dan mengerakkan tubuhnya yang lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ia memandang sekeliling dan berharap Naruto tak menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia harus memperlihatkan sosok nya yang kuat tanpa kelemahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, khususnya Naruto.

Dengan tubuh lemas dan kepala pusing, ia berjalan menuju sumber air yang terletak di dekat tempat nya beristirahat bersama Naruto. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus dan mencari tanaman yang dapat dipakai untuk membuat ramuan herbal penghilang lelah.

Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk memetik tanaman yang merupakan salah satu komposisi ramuan itu. Ia memastikan jika tanaman itu benar-benar tanaman yang diperlukannya sebelum mengambilnya dan mencari dua tanaman lain nya.

Sasuke cukup beruntung saat ini. Kedua tanaman yang diperlukan berada cukup berdekatan dengan tanaman yang ditemukannya pertama kali. Tanpa ragu Sasuke segera memetiknya dan berjalan menuju sumber air.

Sumber air itu berjarak tiga _kilometer_ dari tempatnya berada saat ini dan tubuhnya lemas. Ia khawatir akan jatuh pingsan sebelum mencapai sumber air itu dan ia dengan terpaksa berbaring dan menyenderkan kepala ke batang pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Ia sangat yakin Naruto akan kembali dalam waktu lama dan ia harus tidur sejenak untuk memulihkan diri.

Kali ini tak ada yang memeluk atau yang dapat dipeluk Sasuke seperti kemarin malam. Kemarin malam mereka berbaring di tanah dengan kepala beralaskan tas dan ia memang berbaring berdekatan dengan Naruto. Namun Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat saat sedang tidur. Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang mengantuk malah ikut memeluk Naruto dan berharap agar ia terbangun sebelum Naruto. Namun ia terlalu lelah dan malah tertidur sangat pulas.

Dengan cepat Sasuke tertidur dengan pulas dan sedikit menurunkan penjagaan nya. Ia merasa lebih aman dan tertidur dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat lebih tenang untuk pertama kali nya setelah kejadian enam tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar kambing yang tak sengaja dilihatnya. Tangan kanan Naruto telah memegang pedang dan berusaha mengarahkannya pada kambing itu. Namun kambing itu malah berlari semakin cepat.

"Argh." Naruto memekik saat menyadari tubuhnya melayang dan ia melempar pedang nya tanpa sadar. Naruto terjerembap dan kaki nya terasa benar-benar nyeri. Ia baru saja tersandung akar pohon besar setelah berlari tanpa melihat jalan yang dilaluinya.

Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri dan meringis saat menyadari kaki nya terluka. Luka itu lumayan besar dan mengucurkan darah, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya serta menghampiri kambing yang tiba-tiba berhenti berlari.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto meringis ketika ia mendekat pada kambing yang merintih pilu. Terlihat darah di bagian perut kambing itu dan pedang milik Naruto yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kambing itu.

Darah di perut kambing itu membasahi tanah dan membuat sedikit noda. Naruto bergidik melihat luka di perut kambing itu. Dengan terpaksa ia mengambil pedang nya yang telah berlumur darah sambil memejamkan mata dan melirik kambing yang tampak sangat menderita itu.

" _Gomen ne,_ " gumam Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang dan berusaha menusuk tubuh kambing itu.

Kambing itu menyadari adanya bahaya dan berusaha berlari dengan terseok-seok. Namun gerakan kambing itu sangat lambat dan melenguh kesakitan. Suara lenguhan kambing itu menyayat hati Naruto dan ia memberanikan diri mendekati kambing itu.

" _Gomen ne. Hontou ni, gomenasai,_ " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menebas kepala kambing itu dengan memegang pedang menggunakan kedua tangan.

Tak terdengar suara apapun dan Naruto membuka mata nya. Kepala kambing itu telah terpisah dengan tubuh nya dan tubuh kambing itu perlahan roboh ke tanah dengan darah mengucur deras.

Hati Naruto terasa nyeri meskipun ia menebas kepala kambing itu agar ia tak perlu mendengar lenguhan kesakitan hewan itu. Naruto tak pernah membunuh hewan apapun sepanjang hidupnya dan merasa dirinya sangat kejam saat ini.

" _Gomen,_ " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman di hati nya.

Naruto perlahan mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh kambing yang jauh lebih berat dari dugaannya. Naruto menghapus darah kambing yang terus mengucur dengan telapak tangan nya dan berlari menuju tempat nya beristirahat bersama Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menusuk di kaki nya.

Membunuh hewan untuk pertama kali nya membuat Naruto merasa tak bernafsu memakan daging saat ini. Ia masih tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang dirasakannya pada hewan malang itu. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke membunuh hewan dengan ekspresi datar tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

Darah kambing itu masih tetap mengucur dan Naruto mempercepat lari nya. Ia tak ingin darah hewan itu meninggalkan jejak di tanah semakin banyak. Kini darah hewan itu bahkan telah mengenai pakaiannya.

Keringat Naruto mengucur deras dan nafas nya terengah-engah saat ia menemukan pohon yang telah ditandai dan menyadari telah kembali ke tempatnya beristirahat dengan Sasuke. Ia segera meletakkan kambing itu di tanah dan mengernyitkan dahi saat ia menyadari Sasuke masih belum kembali.

"Lho? Sasuke dimana?"

Naruto memandang sekeliling dan tak menemukan Sasuke. Jantung nya mulai berdebar keras dan ia merasa takut. Ia tak menemukan barang-barang Sasuke dan khawatir jika Sasuke berniat meninggalkannya atau muncul dibelakangnya secara tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai dengan pedang yang telah menancap di tubuh Naruto.

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding dan ia berusaha berpikir positif jika Sasuke tak meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya tempat yang menurutnya mungkin dikunjungi Sasuke saat ini adalah mata air yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat.

Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh kambing itu dan membawanya menuju sumber air. Langkahnya terseok-seok dan ia meringis serta berusaha mempercepat langkah.

Langkah Naruto semakin cepat ketika ia semakin dekat dengan sumber air. Ia bahkan berlari kecil dan segera berhenti ketika merasakan rasa sakit di kaki nya semakin menusuk.

"Argh… sakit."

Naruto hampir kembali meletakkan kambing itu di tanah dan menyentuh kaki nya. Namun ia kembali berjalan dan mendekat ke sumber air itu. Ia merasa lega saat menyadari sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya.

" _Teme_ , aku telah mendapatkan kambing ini."

Sasuke merasa terkejut, namun ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tak mengira jika Naruto berhasil mendapatkan hewan buruan yang cukup besar.

"Lho? Wajahmu pucat, _teme_. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan berkata, "Letakkan kambing itu dan bersihkanlah tubuh dan luka mu."

Naruto segera meletakkan kambing itu di tanah dan melirik kaki nya sendiri. Alas Naruto telah memerah dan terasa tidak nyaman dengan darah yang lengket. Kaki Naruto terus mengucurkan darah dan luka nya terasa semakin nyeri.

Naruto mendekati mata air itu dan melirik Sasuke yang telanjang di dalam mata air. Ia menatap tubuh Sasuke yang berotot tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan kagum dan merasa cemburu dalam hati. Ia memasukkan kaki nya ke dalam air

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe_?"

Naruto segera mengerakkan kaki nya di dalam air dan mengusap kaki nya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba tersadar jika apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sangat menjijikan.

"Bukankah ini mata air? Mengapa kau malah mandi di tempat ini? Itu sangat menjijikan, tahu," Naruto bergidik membayangkan jika dirinya atau orang lain akan meminum air bekas mandi Sasuke.

" _Hn_?"Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak ada larangan mandi di mata air."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Rasanya Sasuke sangat jorok dan terkesan tak tahu etika, namun ia makan dan terkadang berbicara dengan cara yang sopan seolah ia dibesarkan dengan etika keluarga bangsawan. Jika dilihat dari penampilan Sasuke, rasanya agak sulit membayangkan jika ia adalah seorang pemuda desa sengan pakaian sutra dan kulit putih bersih yang dimilikinya.

"Lalu kau tak merasa jijik membayangkan orang lain meminum air bekas mandi mu? Kau dibesarkan di keluarga seperti apa sih?"

Naruto tak sempat memekik ketika ia merasakan mata pedang yang mengenai leher nya. Ia bergidik saat merasakan dingin nya besi yang menempel di leher nya. Namun ia lebih ketakutan saat menyadari Sasuke telah memegang pedang dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat marah sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengatakan satu kata pun untuk menghina keluargaku."

Naruto terdiam dan tubuh nya seolah membeku. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini selama satu bulan bersamanya. Ia bahkan dapat mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah lelaki tanpa ekspresi wajah, namun tidak lagi untuk saat ini.

Naruto ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf saat ini. Namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto dan ia kembali meletakkan pedang nya di tanah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berendam. Kepala nya terasa semakin pusing setelah ia menunjukkan amarah yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada seseorang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mendengar kata 'keluarga' membuatnya teringat akan orang tua nya dan ia tak suka jika siapapun menghina keluarga nya.

" _S-sumimasen d-deshi-ta,_ " ucap Naruto dengan jantung berdebar keras dan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita akan makan sebentar lagi."

Naruto segera berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan melepaskan pakaiannya hingga ia benar-benar telanjang serta masuk ke dalam air. Sasuke berjarak lumayan jauh dari Naruto dan Naruto merasa khawatir jika Sasuke masih merasa marah dan melukainya. Tanpa sadar Naruto terus bergerak menjauhi Sasuke dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kemarilah," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang terus menjauh darinya.

Naruto merasa takut dan malu. Ia hanya diam di tempat dan membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Sasuke menenggelamkan tubuh nya dan dengan sengaja berenang di dalam air secepat yang ia bisa.

Sasuke telah berada di dekat Naruto dan menarik lengan Naruto serta berkata, " _Dobe_."

Naruto terkejut dan ia berteriak keras tanpa sadar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya hingga memerah.

"Berisik. Teriakanmu dapat menarik perhatian orang, brengsek."

"K-kau membuatku kaget. _Sumimasen deshita,_ " ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah hingga kulit nya menipis dan hampir mengucurkan darah. Ia menangkup air dengan telapak tangan nya dan menyentuh wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"A-argh…" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajah nya meskipun air yang mengalir dari telapak tangan Sasuke membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu panas akibat tamparan lelaki itu.

" _Gomen,_ " gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Angkat kakimu."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Lengan Sasuke menyentuh bagian paha dan satu tangan lagi menyentuh bahu Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat malu dan cepat-cepat menutupi alat kelamin nya dengan kedua tangan saat menyadari Sasuke tengah melirik kaki nya.

"T-turunkan aku, S-sasuke. A-apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai meronta-ronta dan melirik bagian bawah kaki Naruto yang masih terdapat darah kering yang menempel.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kaki mu?"

"A-aku tersandung akar pohon besar," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke tepi air. Ia segera mendudukkan Naruto di tanah dan ia menyentuh kaki Naruto serta mengusap darah yang mengering dengan lembut.

"Kau sedang apa, _teme_?"

"Membersihkan luka mu."

"Jangan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan terus membersihkan luka di kaki Naruto. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa lembut, seolah melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia merasa senang dengan perhatian Sasuke padanya. Ia mulai yakin jika Sasuke sebetulnya adalah orang yang baik.

"Hari ini kau tak perlu berlatih apapun. Aku akan mengajarkanmu melakukan hal lain."

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan ia segera masuk ke dalam air ketika Sasuke telah membersihkan luka nya. "Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu."

" _Hn."_

"Ne, _teme_ , aku akan menggosok punggungmu sebagai balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, _teme._ Aku merasa tidak enak terus menyusahkanmu."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyentuh punggung nya tanpa merasa takut jika Naruto merencanakan sesuatu untuk melukainya. Naruto mulai menggosok punggung Sasuke dengan batu apung dan gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bekas luka goresan sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter dan beberapa bekas luka lain nya di punggung Sasuke. Luka-luka itu terlihat sudah lama dan mulai menyatu dengan warna kulit Sasuke.

Seseorang pasti telah melukai punggung Sasuke. Naruto menahan diri untuk tak bertanya dan kini mulai memijat tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak usah memijatku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku sedang melatih tangan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersentak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Anak itu masih polos dan memiliki hati yang murni. Dan Sasuke berharap jika Naruto akan terus mempertahankan kemurnian hati nya meskipun hal itu sangat mustahil.

" _Arigatou._ "

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk tak membunuh Naruto dan membiarkan anak itu ikut bersamanya. Ia berharap dapat terus melindungi Naruto dan melatih agar anak itu menjadi semakin kuat.

.

.

"Minumlah," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ramuan berwarna kecoklatan dengan bau yang tajam.

Naruto melirik ramuan itu dengan ragu, "Cairan apa ini?"

"Ramuan penghilang lelah."

"Kau menggunakan air di mata air itu?"

"Aku sudah merebus air nya. Air itu aman untuk dikonsumsi."

Naruto menerima mangkuk yang diserahkan Sasuke padanya dan menatap dengan ragu sebelum meminumnya.

"Ini tidak beracun, kan?"

Naruto melirik cairan itu dan menghabiskan cairan itu sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya. Cairan itu benar-benar berkhasiat, rasa lelah di tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja hilang hanya beberapa menit setelah ia meminum ramuan itu. Namun cairan itu sangat pahit dan membuat Naruto bergidik.

Sasuke menuangkan ramuan dari panci ke dalam mangkuk dan meniupnya sebelum menghabiskan seluruhnya dalam satu kali tenggak.

"Minuman nya benar-benar berkhasiat, _teme._ _Arigatou._ "

"Kau ingin minum lagi?"

Naruto melirik ramuan yang masih tersisa banyak di dalam panci. Ia hampir menganggukan kepala, namun segera tersadar jika Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

"Tidak. Ramuan itu pahit sekali."

Sasuke menambahkan ramuan ke dalam mangkuk dan kembali meminumnya. Kepala nya tak lagi terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lebih bertenaga. Sasuke terus menenggak ramuan itu bagaikan air dan menghabiskan seluruh ramuan yang telah dimasaknya.

Naruto melirik daging kambing yang telah dipotong setengahnya oleh Sasuke sebagai makan siang mereka berdua. Perut Naruto terasa seolah akan meledak dan ia benar-benar kenyang.

"Um… Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

" _Hn_?"

"Tadi aku melihat banyak bekas luka di punggung mu. Apakah seseorang melukaimu?"

" _Hn_."

Sasuke tak menyadarinya, namun ia baru saja memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi wajah dihadapan Naruto. Tatapan nya menerawang kembali ke masa lalu dan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat rapuh.

Naruto menyadari jika pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan nya membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto menahan diri untuk tak melontarkan pertanyaan lebih lanjut mengenai luka itu dan segera berkata, " _Gomen._ Kurasa pertanyaanku sangat tidak sopan."

Sasuke mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto dalam-dalam. Mata itu dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan Sasuke menyadari sejak lama jika Naruto berusaha mencari tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi dan masa lalu nya. Mereka sudah bersama selama satu bulan dan Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan apapun. Ia belum mempercayai Naruto dan merasa tidak siap untuk menceritakan masa lalu nya.

" _Onii-san ku.._ " gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Eh? _Onii-san_? Apa maksudmu, _teme_?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bertanya mengapa dan siapa yang membuat luka itu, _hn_?"

Naruto bergidik menyadari Sasuke yang seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. Ia merasa takut dengan Sasuke.

"Ah… umm… aku memang ingin bertanya padamu mengenai banyak hal tentang dirimu. Namun kurasa itu privasimu dan aku tak ingin menganggunya," jawab Naruto dengan jujur.

"Bertanyalah jika kau mau."

"Kau bersedia menjawabnya? Mengapa?"

"Agar kau berhenti menanyakan banyak hal padaku."

Naruto bergidik menyadari jika Sasuke terus mengamatinya secara tak langsung. Ia memang banyak menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Sasuke dengan harapan mendapat informasi mengenai masa lalu atau kehidupan pribadi Sasuke sebelum bertemu dengannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku menanyakan seluruh pertanyaanku sekarang, akankah kau menjawabnya?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak lama ingin dilontarkannya.

"Apakah kau memiliki keluarga Sasuke? Terkadang aku berpikir jika kau sebetulnya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan jika dilihat dari sikapmu."

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Kau tidak memiliki orang tua?"

"Sudah meninggal."

Naruto terbelalak dan segera menundukkan kepala, " _Sumimasen deshita._ Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan malah menanyakan hal ini."

Sasuke terdiam dan menunggu pertanyaan Naruto selanjutnya. Ia agak berharap jika Naruto berhenti bertanya, namun Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Aku agak penasaran. Saat kau terluka parah, kau memanggil orang tua mu serta terlihat hampir menangis. Sejujurnya, aku merasa penasaran mengenai kehidupanmu karena hal itu dan berharap kau mau menceritakannya."

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tak memiliki kebiasaan mengigau. Namun saat itu ia sedang terluka parah dan ia bahkan terbangun karena Naruto membentaknya. Saat itu ia bermimpi mengenai malam pembunuhan keluarganya dan ia merasa seolah kembali ke saat itu.

"Aku bermimpi buruk."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang bercerita dengan ekspresi datar. Ia yakin jika apa yang dialami Sasuke merupakan hal yang sangat buruk hingga ia menjerit dan hampir menangis dalam tidur nya.

Sasuke tak terlihat sedang berbohong dan ia bahkan menatap Naruto ketika berbicara. Naruto mulai yakin jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi dalam suatu masa di kehidupan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanyalah korban, sama seperti dirinya.

" _Onii-san_ ku telah membantai seluruh keluargaku dan hanya aku yang selamat, Itulah mimpi buruk ku," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar yang dipaksakan. Sesuatu dalam diri nya seolah menyuruhnya untuk bercerita pada Naruto dan memercayainya. Dan kali ini Sasuke memilih mengikuti kata hatinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan wajah lelaki itu masih tetap datar, seolah kejadian itu tak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

Cerita Sasuke terdengar _familiar_ dan Naruto masih ingat dengan cerita keluarga _daimyo_ Uchiha yang musnah setelah dibantai oleh putra sulung nya sendiri yang bergabung dengan organisasi pembunuh bayaran.

"Apakah _onii-san_ mu… Uchiha Itachi?"

Darah Sasuke berdesir saat ia mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Namun ia yakin jika cepat atau lambat Itachi akan tahu jika Naruto bersama dengannya dan ia harus menceritakan pada Naruto mengenai Itachi agar Naruto mau mendengarkan saran nya untuk menghindari Itachi. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan tak akan mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

" _Hn_."

Hati Naruto terasa sakit membayangkan apa yang dialami Sasuke. Dirinya masih sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya keluarga nya tidak dibunuh oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sesuai dugaan nya, Sasuke juga pernah menjadi korban seperti dirinya dan berada di posisi yang sama dengan nya.

Naruto belum memaafkan Sasuke dan ia belum melupakan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Namun ia merasa sedikit tak tega setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke dan tanpa sadar memeluk lelaki itu.

"Maaf. Pertanyaanku malah membuatmu mengingat masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rahasia dan mendengarkan ceritamu jika kau membutuhkan teman bercerita."

Sasuke terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto dan terdiam sesaat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Naruto malah akan memeluknya dan memintanya untuk bercerita. Pelukan Naruto hangat dan membuat hati Sasuke yang telah membeku mulai sedikit menghangat. Ia tak mau mengakuinya, namun ia merasa senang menyadari dirinya tak benar-benar sendirian dan masih ada seseorang yang peduli padanya, walau ia tak benar-benar yakin jika Naruto tak berpura-pura peduli padanya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan membalas pelukan Naruto serta mengusap mata nya yang hampir meneteskan air mata saat ini. Kesendirian membuatnya menjadi emosional saat ini dan ia merasa senang dengan keberadaan seseorang yang memahaminya.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat dan ia merasa tak ingin melepaskan tubuh Naruto saat ini. Ia harus segera berpisah dengan Naruto dan menghapus lelaki itu dari kehidupannya jika ia masih ingin tetap mempertahankan sosok dirinya yang tak berperasaan. Namun hati nya menginginkan Naruto terus berada di dekatnya dan membantunya menemukan tujuan lain dalam hidup nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Berhubung _author_ udah mau UN, untuk sementara _author_ ga akan _update_ _fanfict_ apapun mulai dari bulan februari sampai selesai UN.

Thanks udah baca & review _fict_ ini.


	10. Chapter 10

Seberkas sinar bulan di kegelapan malam nan mencekam menyinari dua tubuh yang saling bersentuhan. Dua lelaki saling mendekap tubuh satu sama lain, seolah berusaha menghangatkan hati masing-masing yang penuh luka tak tersembuhkan.

Dada kedua lelaki itu terus bergerak naik turun membentuk sebuah irama, menghembuskan nafas yang menerpa wajah masing-masing. Dalam buaian mimpi, kedua lelaki itu saling berpelukan seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan raga satu sama lain barang sedetikpun meski mereka yakin kebersamaan mereka saat ini tak akan abadi.

Salah seorang lelaki menggeliat dan perlahan membuka mata, memperlihatkan iris _onyx_ nya. Lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan tangan nya yang sedang mendekap tubuh lelaki bersurai pirang di pelukan nya dan bangkit berdiri.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini pun Sasuke kembali terbangun di tengah buaian alam mimpi dan berjalan mengikut kemanapun langkah kaki membawa nya. Ia hampir tak pernah tertidur pulas sepanjang malam tanpa terbangun di tengah malam sekalipun sejak kejadian enam tahun yang lalu dan begitupun dengan saat ini meskipun hati nya terasa lebih ringan berkat keberadaan Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menatap sekeliling. Hanya terlihat daun yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin bertiup dan suara samar angin yang berhembus. Tanpa menghiraukan angin dingin yang berhembus, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang yang terselip di pinggang nya dan mulai memainkan pedang dengan cepat melawan musuh tak kasat mata.

Pedang Sasuke bagaikan tengah menari di udara, seolah menciptakan seni yang berasal dari sebuah kehampaan. Sasuke tak berhenti menebas pedang dan mengeluarkan pedang lain yang terselip di pinggang kiri nya dan menciptakan 'seni' dengan tebasan kedua pedang itu.

Setiap malam Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya malam ini ketika ia tidak begitu lelah. Dengan berkonsentrasi pada gerakan pedang nya, Sasuke akan melupakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang ditimbulkan akibat mimpi buruk hampir setiap malam.

Perasaan Sasuke sedang kacau saat ini. Tak hanya ingatan mengenai mimpi buruk yang menganggu pikiran dan perasaan nya, ia juga mulai merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menurutnya aneh.

Lebih dari satu bulan telah berlalu dan Sasuke dengan sengaja memberikan latihan keras selama berjam-jam setiap hari nya agar Naruto semakin cepat menjadi kuat sehingga ia dapat segera meninggalkan anak itu. Namun hati kecil nya terus berharap agar dapat bersama dengan Naruto dan tak berpisah dengan Naruto.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Ia tak ingin kembali sendirian dan harus menghadapi mimpi buruk setiap malam seorang diri. Perasaan ingin bersama dengan Naruto begitu menganggu nya, namun di saat yang sama membuat hatinya menghangat, bagaikan sebongkah es yang mulai mencair.

Terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang bersentuhan dan Sasuke segera menatap pedang di tangan nya. Bermain pedang hari ini sama sekali tak membuat pikiran nya semakin rileks. Ia memang tak lagi memikirkan mimpi buruk nya, namun ia malah memikirkan hal lain hingga tak memperhatikan ayunan pedang nya sendiri.

"Bodoh, lemah," gumam Sasuke dengan sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangkat pedang nya dan kembali mengayunkan pedang nya. Namun ia segera berhenti mengayunkan pedang serta menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara langkah samar-samar.

Bagaikan kilat, Sasuke segera bersembunyi di balik satu pohon dengan _sharingan_. Dengan pedang yang telah terhunus, Sasuke menunggu sambil menatap kearah sumber suara.

Terlihat sosok Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan Sasuke sambil mengenggam pegangan pedang, bersiap menghunus pedang. Naruto berjalan sambil terus menatap sekeliling dan berusaha menajamkan pendengaran sesuai yang diajarkan Sasuke.

Naruto melirik kearah salah satu pohon dan berkata, "Siapapun keluarlah. Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi."

Sasuke tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat persembunyian nya dan Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya. Angin dingin menerpa tubuh Naruto yang hanya terbalut _yukata_ dan membuatnya menggigil. Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, bukan karena ia takut, melainkan karena dingin nya angin malam.

Naruto telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan malam dan tak lagi merasa takut. Namun saat ini ia mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan nya tanpa keberadaan Sasuke yang dapat melindunginya.

' _Kurasa memang tidak ada orang disini',_ batin Naruto dan berbalik badan.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian Sasuke telah keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya dan berusaha meletakkan ujung pedang di punggung Naruto. Gerakan Sasuke begitu cepat hingga Naruto tak sempat menghunuskan pedang nya dan merasa terkejut ketika merasakan pedang yang menyentuh punggung nya.

"Kau harus selalu waspada, _dobe._ "

Naruto tak jadi menghunuskan pedang dan segera menoleh kebelakang saat mengenali sosok lelaki yang berdiri di belakang sambil meletakkan ujung pedang di punggung nya.

"Huh, _teme_? Mengapa kau bersembunyi dan menakutiku, sih? Padahal aku sudah memintamu keluar, lho."

Sasuke berdecih sinis mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar polos dan bodoh hingga membuatnya kesal.

"Seseorang harus selalu berhati-hati dalam situasi apapun."

"Termasuk padaku?"

" _Hn._ "

Kekecewaan menyeruak dalam benak Naruto ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dengan berhati-hati sama saja berarti jika Sasuke tak percaya padanya dan menganggap nya sebagai musuh.

Naruto sama sekali tak menyalahkan Sasuke jika lelaki itu memilih berhati-hati padanya. Namun ia sendiri merasa bodoh telah mulai mempercayai Sasuke dan tanpa sadar menurunkan kewaspadaan nya terhadap Sasuke.

Bukan berarti Naruto telah memaafkan Sasuke. Lubuk hati terdalam nya masih merasakan kebencian terhadap Sasuke. Namun kebersamaan nya dengan Sasuke ditambah rasa simpati saat mendengar kisah hidup lelaki itu mulai sedikit melunturkan kebencian terhadap lelaki itu dan digantikan dengan kekecewaan atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap keluarganya.

"Tentu saja. Kita tak bisa saling mempercayai, bukan?" ucap Naruto dengan kekecewaan yang berusaha disembunyikan dibalik intonasi suara datar nya.

" _Hn._ "

Naruto berpura-pura tersenyum tipis untuk menutupi perasaan nya. Ia merasa bodoh karena mulai mempercayai Sasuke hanya karena lelaki itu satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimanya dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang hendak mencelakainya.

"Omong-omong mengapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke hutan tengah malam, _teme_? Kukira seseorang berusaha menyerangmu. Aku mendengar suara dentingan pedang di kejauhan dan bergegas kemari."

Sasuke melangkah maju dan menghampiri Naruto. Tubuh mereka semakin dekat dan Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto. Naruto merasa bingung dan mendongak menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Bukan urusanmu, _dobe_."

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Sasuke menarik surai pirang Naruto dan mengacak surai lelaki itu.

"Jangan menjadi bebanku, brengsek. Apapun yang terjadi, jika aku terlibat dalam pertaruangan apapun, yang harus kau lakukan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin."

Naruto membuka mulut nya tanpa satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir nya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ucapan Sasuke yang sebetulnya kasar terkesan begitu lembut.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu ingin meninggalkannya hingga memintanya untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu secara eksplisit maupun implisit. Sebegitu bencikah Sasuke padanya? Ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dan tak menjadi beban Sasuke, namun sepertinya sekeras apapun usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Aku… akan terus mengikutimu, _teme._ Suka atau tidak, setidaknya aku akan mengikutimu saat ini. Aku… tak ingin sendirian."

Ucapan itu meninggalkan keterkejutan di benak sang pendengar dan sang pengucap. Naruto tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu emosional hari ini hingga menunjukkan kelemahan dihadapan Sasuke. Ia terus meyakinkan diri jika ia ingin terus 'menempel' dengan Sasuke demi mengetahui kelemahan-kelemahan lelaki itu dan mempelajari segala teknik bertarung lelaki itu serta membalaskan dendam ketika saat yang tepat telah tiba. Namun ia benar-benar ingin terus bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha bersikap tenang meskipun ucapan Naruto membuat pikiran nya berkecamuk. Ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, karena itulah ia seringkali meminta Naruto meninggalkan nya secara tidak langsung.

"Bangunlah lebih awal besok pagi. Kita akan turun ke kota," ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dipahami.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung berusaha memahami ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Namun ia yakin jika ia baru saja melihat sekilas kelegaan dibalik sorot mata Sasuke, entah apa yang membuatnya merasa lega

.

.

"Itachi, kemana saja kau pergi, _huh_? Gara-gara kau organisasi kita menjadi kacau tahu," ujar Deidara dengan suara keras ketika ia mendapati sosok dua pria yang sangat dikenalinya berjalan mendekati mereka.

Itachi tak menjawab Deidara dan tak menyapa lelaki itu. Ia bersikap seolah Deidara memang tidak ada dan melewati Deidara yang menatap dengan jengkel. Kisame melirik Deidara dan menggelengkan kepala, seolah saling mengerti pemikiran satu sama lain.

Awalnya Itachi tak ingin kembali ke markas Akatsuki, ia bahkan dengan sengaja berlama-lama di rumah tabib itu. Ia bahkan meminta Kisame untuk kembali ke markas Akatsuki terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan akan menyusulnya. Namun Kisame tetap ingin menemani Itachi dan Itachi dengan terpaksa ikut bersama Kisame untuk membuktikan ucapan lelaki itu.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang duduk sendirian bersama dengan ketiga boneka kayu nya. Jubah lelaki itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh nya yang berbeda dengan manusia normal. Ia melirik Itachi dengan sudut mata dan tak menghiraukan lelaki itu.

Seorang lelaki berambut putih yang ditata klimis segera menghampiri Itachi ketika menyadari lelaki itu telah kembali. Ia tak akrab dengan Itachi, begitupun dengan semua anggota Akatsuki lain nya, namun kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi sedikit.

"Hey, Itachi, bagaimana kabar mu?"

Itachi melirik lelaki berambut putih itu sekilas dan segera berkata, "Tidak perlu basa-basi. Langsung saja pada intinya, Hidan."

Lelaki bernama Hidan itu tak terkejut dengan jawaban yang diterimanya. Bagaimanapun, ia telah berada di organisasi yang sama dengan Itachi selama beberapa tahun dan telah mendengar rumor mengenai lelaki itu, termasuk rumor jika lelaki itu akan menjadi calon pewaris klan Uchiha. Lelaki itu dijuluki sebagai seorang jenius dan dapat 'membaca' seseorang dengan mudah, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jika Obito telah mati, bukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hidan mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Itachi, namun Itachi berpura-pura tak menyadarinya. Ia telah mendengar sedikit dari Kisame, namun ia tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju jebakan, dan ia harus mampu bersikap tenang dan mengandalkan logika untuk menghindari jebakan.

"Berita itu sudah menyebar di hampir seluruh antero kerajaan, maka seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu. Namun jika melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau belum tahu."

Tak ada jawaban dan Hidan segera melanjutkan ucapan nya, "Obito mati saat berusaha menyerang kerajaan sendirian. Ia berhasil membunuh puluhan ribu tentara dan beberapa puluh pasukan _elite_ Hyuuga dengan _byakugan_. Namun pada akhirnya ia mati di tangan jendral pasukan _elite_ Hyuuga dan jasad nya digantung di alun-alun kota selama satu hari penuh. Mata nya dicungkil dan disimpan di ruang penyimpanan kerajaan sebagai koleksi. Kini tubuh nya telah dibakar begitu saja tanpa pemakaman atau pembakaran yang layak."

Itachi tak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan Hidan, namun satu-satunya cara yang dapat dilakukan adalah pergi ke ibu kota dan mencari informasi. Jika perlu, ia akan _men_ yelinap ke dalam ruang penyimpanan kerajaan serta melihat mata itu sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"Jika dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau tak benar-benar percaya, Itachi?"

Itachi menatap Hidan lekat-lekat. Ia khawatir jika apa yang diucapkan Hidan saat ini adalah jebakan dan mereka semua berpartisipasi dalam jebakan yang direncanakan Obito untuknya.

"Persepsimu mungkin saja berbeda dengan apa yang menjadi persepsiku saat ini," jawab Itachi dengan ambigu tanpa bermaksud menunjukkan jika ia percaya atau tidak terhadap ucapan lelaki itu.

"Benar-benar seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha, _huh_?" Hidan berkata dengan sinis. "Namun untuk apa kami membohongimu mengenai kematian Obito? Apa keuntungan bagi kami?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau dan seluruh anggota organisasi sedang membohongiku, Hidan," jawab Itachi dengan tenang tanpa emosi.

Hidan mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat, berusaha menahan emosi. Jika saja ia sudah lupa jika lelaki dihadapan nya lebih kuat darinya, maka ia akan segera mengajak lelaki itu untuk bertarung.

Sejak tadi Itachi tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Hidan dan ia malah memberikan pertanyaan kembali pada Hidan. Hidan benar-benar emosi dan hampir kehilangan kesabaran nya. Jika informasi yang diberikan Deidara mengenai Sasuke benar, maka ia dapat menyimpulkan jika Sasuke memiliki kepribadian yang mungkin saja terlihat sama dengan Itachi, namun sangat berbeda. Serupa, namun tak sama.

"Terserahlah. Intinya, kami ingin meminta kau menggantikan posisi Obito sebagai ketua organisasi."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Mungkin saja akan terjadi kekacauan dalam organisasi dan kita semua akan saling membunuh, termasuk kau."

Itachi hampir menyeringai mendengar ucapan Hidan yang sebetulnya hanya ancaman. Dari luar, Deidara dan Sasori terlihat tak akur dan saling bertentangan, namun pada dasarnya mereka berdua saling mempercayai satu sama lain, kepercayaan yang tidak mereka berikan pada anggota organisasi lain nya, dan membentuk tim yang baik. Sementara hubungan Hidan dan Kisame biasa saja, tidak terlalu dekat atau bertentangan, namun mereka tidak akan saling mengkhianati satu sama lain. Dan Kisame, lelaki itu begitu setia pada Itachi dan mengaguminya hingga bersedia mengikuti Itachi hingga ke neraka sekalipun meskipun Itachi sendiri tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari rekan kerja. Tak semua dari mereka cukup akur, namun setidaknya mereka tidak akan bertarung satu sama lain. Begitulah pengamatan Itachi, meskipun ia sendiri tak sepenuhnya mempercayai pengamatan nya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hidan dan anggota lain nya menjadikan Itachi sebagai pemimpin organisasi mereka. Kepopuleran organisasi mereka sebagai organisasi 'orang bayaran' mulai berkurang akibat kematian Obito, pemimpin mereka, begitupun dengan pekerjaan yang mereka dapatkan. Maka dengan menjadikan Itachi yang merupakan kriminal yang paling ditakuti masyarakat dan kerajaan sebagai pemimpin mereka akan memulihkan dampak negatif bagi organisasi setelah kematian Obito.

Itachi mempertimbangkan ucapan Hidan dan keuntungan yang akan ia dapat jika menjadi pemimpin organisasi. Berita akan cepat menyebar dan ia akan lebih terancam jika posisi nya sebagai ketua organisasi telah diketahui. Namun di sisi lain ia bisa memanfaatkan seluruh anggota organisasi untuk melakukan misi dan mengendalikan mereka. Ia bahkan bisa meminta anggota organisasi untuk memata-matai Sasuke dan mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke serta menemui nya di saat yang tepat.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku mengikuti permintaanmu, Hidan."

Hidan tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia mengira lelaki itu begitu bodoh percaya begitu saja dengan ancaman nya mengenai kondisi organisasi jika ia menolak menjadi pemimpin sekaligus merasa lega karena Itachi bersedia 'menyelamatkan' reputasi organisasi mereka.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di kota kecil yang terakhir mereka kunjungi sebelum pergi ke gunung tempat mereka tinggal selama lebih dari satu bulan. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah sebuah kedai _ramen_ tempat para lelaki di kota berkumpul dan membicarakan berita terbaru dari ibu kota.

Sasuke dengan sengaja membeli dua mangkuk _ramen_ untuk Naruto agar memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama di kedai dan menguping pembicaraan para lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah tahu, Yamazaki- _san_? Uchiha Itachi, si pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu, sempat singgah di kota ini," ucap seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan dengan _yukata_ sederhana.

Nafas Sasuke hampir berhenti dan ia segera menatap sekeliling serta memasang sikap waspada. Ia khawatir jika keputusan nya untuk datang ke kota saat ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

"Haha… jangan membual," sahut orang lain nya di meja itu sambil tertawa. "Mana mungkin seorang buronan kerajaan terkenal di kerajaan akan memperlihatkan dirinya secara terang-terangan hingga dapat kau kenali, huh?"

"Betul sekali," sahut seorang lelaki muda. "Kalaupun ia memang memperlihatkan dirinya terang-terangan, kau sudah pasti tidak bernyawa lagi saat ini, Yajiro."

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku? Aku tinggal tak jauh dari rumah tabib dan mendapati lelaki itu berada di dekat rumah tabib saat aku pulang dari _bar_ pada malam hari."

"Kau pasti sedang mabuk hingga menghayal, Yajiro."

Terdengar suara tawa keras yang memenuhi kedai _ramen_ itu. Sasuke menatap orang-orang itu dengan jengkel, menurutnya mereka semua begitu tolol. Ia mempercayai ucapan lelaki bernama Yajiro itu karena ia sendiri sempat merasakan _chakra_ Itachi yang mendekat ke kota dan _chakra_ itu tak sekuat biasanya.

Sasuke merasa ingin memukul kepala nya sekeras mungkin saat ini juga. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal telah melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk membunuh Itachi. Jika saja saat itu ia memutuskan meminta Naruto meninggalkan kota serta mendekati Itachi untuk memastikan kondisi lelaki itu secara langsung, ia dapat mengetahui jika lelaki itu sedang dalam kondisi buruk dan ia dapat membunuh lelaki itu dengan mudah.

"Mana mungkin aku mabuk hanya dengan sebotol _sake_? Kami bahkan sempat bertemu pandang. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan mata seindah miliknya dan wajahnya benar-benar rupawan meskipun terdapat kerutan di wajah nya serta kulit putih yang sepertinya halus. Lalu ia juga memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang mengingatkanku akan wanita cantik berkimono hitam karya Torii Kiyonobu yang pernah kulihat di rumah mantan _daimyo_ yang pernah kulayani. Kalau saja ia bukan seorang pria, aku sudah pasti akan menggodanya dan memintanya menemaniku di tempat tidur malam itu."

Terdengar suara tawa yang lebih keras sebelumnya. Para pria di meja itu tertawa hingga wajah mereka memerah dan memegangi perut mereka yang terasa keram setelah mendengar penjelasan rekan mereka.

"Tak kusangka kau sekarang malah tertarik dengan seorang pria dalam khayalanmu, Yajiro. Kurasa kau sudah gila sekarang."

Terdengar suara mangkuk yang membentur meja dan Sasuke melirik Naruto yang telah menghabiskan mangkuk kedua. Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan membayar makanan. Ia harus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota lain dan mencari informasi mengenai Itachi.

.

.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota lain yang hanya berjarak dua puluh kilometer dari kota yang tadi dikunjunginya. Hari masih siang dan Sasuke yakin ia akan segera tiba di kota lain sebelum malam.

Sejak kejadian kemarin malam Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam dibandingkan biasanya dan Sasuke pun tak akan mengajak Naruto berbicara jika tidak sangat terpaksa. Bersama dengan Naruto membuat Nurani Sasuke terus muncul tak peduli seberapa keras Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan nya. Ia juga sudah tak mengambil pekerjaan sejak dua bulan terakhir.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto di tengah perjalanan. Ia menyerah dengan usaha nya untuk mendiami Sasuke.

"Kota lain."

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya tanpa niat menjawab ucapan Sasuke dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia benar-benar mengantuk, namun ia khawatir akan terjatuh dari kuda jika ia tertidur saat ini.

Sasuke menyadari Naruto yang mengantuk dan ia segera mengerakkan memegang kekang kuda dengan dua tangan serta meletakkan tangan di pinggang Naruto agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Naruto segera memejamkan mata dan dengan cepat tertidur pulas. Ia tak lagi merasa takut terjatuh dengan tangan Sasuke yang melindunginya agar tak terjatuh dari kuda.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan kini gerbang kota telah terlihat di kejauhan. Sasuke segera memperlambat laju kuda dan bersikap lebih waspada. Ia bersyukur saat tak merasakan _chakra_ Itachi di dekatnya

"Selamat sore. Bisakah anda memperlihatkan kartu identitas anda?"

Sasuke menunjukkan kartu identitas palsu yang dimilikinya dan menatap dengan curiga. _Sharingan_ Sasuke telah aktif sejak tadi dan penjaga gerbang itu seolah terhipnotis ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, tuan."

Penjaga itu membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan Sasuke melewati kota dengan mudah. Sasuke segera berkuda menuju penginapan yang lumayan sering dikunjunginya jika ia singgah di kota itu dan ia menghentikan kuda tepat di depan penginapan.

" _Dobe,_ bangunlah," Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto.

" _Mmhm…_ Sasuke?" jawab Naruto sambil mengerang tanpa membuka matanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan dan segera turun dari kuda dengan sangat hati-hati. Naruto masih berada di atas kuda dan Sasuke segera mengikat kepala kuda di pohon yang tak jauh dari penginapan sambil melirik Naruto, memastikan jika ia dapat menangkap Naruto jika sewaktu-waktu lelaki itu terjatuh dari kuda.

Naruto tampak sangat lelah setelah menghabiskan latihan fisik lebih dari delapan jam setiap hari nya bersama Sasuke dan hari ini merupakan satu-satunya hari santai yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan Naruto dan ia menggendong Naruto di depan tubuh nya. Ia tanpa sengaja melirik wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah saat merasakan jantung nya berdebar lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya. Suara penjaga penginapan yang menyambutnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam penginapan menyelamatkan nya dari perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap ia memikirkan atau melihat Naruto.

"Saya pesan dua kamar untuk satu orang," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap wajah wanita berusia tiga puluh akhir yang merupakan penjaga penginapan.

Wanita itu melirik Sasuke dan Naruto dengan heran dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungan kedua lelaki itu. Posisi Naruto yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke membuat wanita itu mengira jika hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar teman, namun tidak mirip jika dianggap sebagai saudara.

"Kamar untuk satu orang seharga lima ratus _sen_ permalam, sementara kamar untuk dua orang seharga delapan ratus _sen._ Saya menyarankan anda mengambil satu kamar untuk dua orang sehingga dapat berhemat."

Sasuke menatap penjaga penginapan itu dengan heran. Ia tak mengerti mengapa penjaga penginapan itu malah menyarankannya untuk berhemat dengan memesan satu kamar untuk dua orang ketika penjaga itu bisa mendapat uang lebih banyak jika ia memesan dua kamar untuk satu orang.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Sasuke terpaksa tidur bersama Naruto dan kini ia mendapat kesempatan untuk tidur sendirian. Namun ia malah merasa agak sepi jika ia harus berada di dalam kamar sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya akan tetap memesan dua kamar untuk satu orang," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan koin senilai satu _koban._

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju kamar anda," jawab penjaga penginapan sambil meraih dua buah kunci.

Penjaga penginapan itu mengantarkan Sasuke menuju sebuah kamar bertuliskan angka delapan di pintu dan membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Ini ruangan anda," ujar wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang hanya seluas delapan _tatami,_ termasuk sebuah kamar mandi yang merangkap jamban seluas dua _tatami_.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan menerima kunci lain nya yang diberikan wanita itu. Ketika wanita itu telah pergi, Sasuke segera meletakkan tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati di atas tikar _tatami_ serta membuka lemari untuk mengeluarkan _futon_ serta membaringkan tubuh Naruto di dalam _futon._

Setelahnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberitahu jika ia berada di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar nya dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan penginapan selangkahpun. Ketika selesai, Sasuke segera melipat kertas itu dan meletakkan di samping bantal Naruto.

" _Ramen… otou-san,_ aku ingin makan _ramen_ ," gumam Naruto dalam tidur nya, entah apa yang diimpikannya.

Sasuke hampir bangkit berdiri dan kembali duduk saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia benar-benar terdiam, hati nya terasa nyeri tiba-tiba.

" _Otou-san_ janji akan mengajakku makan _ramen_ sore ini _,_ kan?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Hati nya terasa semakin nyeri seolah tersayat. Hati nya yang seolah mati rasa akibat penghilang rasa sakit kini kembali merasakan rasa sakit, seolah efek penghilang rasa sakit telah hilang seutuhnya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulurkan telapak tangan nya dan menyentuh kening Naruto serta mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Mata Sasuke hampir berkaca-kaca dan ia kembali menyesal telah menghancurkan kehidupan Naruto.

Kini, Sasuke merasa jika dirinya tak berbeda dengan Itachi. Itachi membantai seluruh keluarganya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang membantai seluruh keluarga Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Seandainya ia membunuh Naruto, maka Naruto tak perlu merasakan kesendirian nan menyakitkan seperti saat ini.

Sasuke tak peduli jika ia bersikap terlalu emosional dan aneh saat ini. Ia memang sudah bersikap emosional sejak bersama Naruto dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan menghakimi dirinya jika ia bersikap emosional saat ini.

" _Gomen_ ," bisik Sasuke dengan lembut di telinga Naruto.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto tanpa berani menoleh. Ia berharap Naruto tak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya serta menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah meninggalkan penginapan. Pikiran nya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ia merasa khawatir hingga otak nya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia khawatir jika ia tak lagi menganggap Naruto sebagai beban dan mulai merasakan perasaan sayang terhadap bocah itu. Ia khawatir perasaan nya akan mempengaruhi dirinya sehingga ia tak bisa berfokus untuk membalaskan dendam pada Itachi.

Ia pasti hanya terlalu lelah secara emosi dalam menghadapi bocah seperti Sasuke. Ditambah dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang mulai kembali dirasakan nya bagaikan ikan-ikan yang muncul di permukaan sungai membuat Sasuke semakin kacau. Ia yakin beberapa botol _sake_ akan membuatnya lebih rileks dan ia akan merasa lebih baik setelah mabuk.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa Sasuke segera memasuki sebuah _bar_ tempat lelaki di kota berkumpul. Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dan mendapati beberapa meja yang telah diisi penuh oleh para lelaki yang sedang tertawa dan seorang _geisha_ yang melayani di hampir setiap meja yang terisi.

Beberapa _geisha_ itu melirik Sasuke dan Sasuke berpura-pura tak melihat mereka. Ia merasa risih dengan tatapan para _geisha_ yang berusaha menggoda nya dengan menatap nya dan sesekali tersenyum. Ia tak suka dengan wanita yang menggodanya, meski dilakukan dengan cara yang _elegant_ sekalipun. Ia tak pernah berpikir dirinya tertarik pada siapapun, baik pria maupun wanita.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja kasir dan memesan dua botol _sake_ serta duduk di meja yang tidak begitu jauh dari meja sekumpulan lelaki yang sedang mengobrol tanpa ditemani _geisha._ Sasuke berharap agar ia bisa mendapatkan setidaknya sedikit informasi mengenai Itachi dari percakapan lelaki itu meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin karena sejak tadi para lelaki itu hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Eh, Hideo- _san,_ bagaimana liburanmu bersama keluargamu di ibu kota? Kudengar terjadi kekacauan di ibu kota setelah seseorang mencoba menyerang kerajaan," tanya seorang lelaki sambil menghisap _kiseru_ (sejenis pipa tembakau yang dihisap seperti rokok) dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap yang terlihat seperti gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih.

"Benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku beruntung berada di dekat istana dan seluruh keluargaku selamat. Kau tahu, puluhan ribu orang yang terdiri dari pasukan kerajaan dan rakyat biasa seperti kita meninggal. Yang Mulia Hiashi bahkan terpaksa membuka sebagian wilayah istana sebagai tempat pengungsian sementara."

"Keadaan ibu kota pasti sangat kacau, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, lelaki yang menyerang ibu kota selama ini adalah Uchiha Obito, pemimpin kelompok kriminal bernama Akatsuki. Aku tak menyangka masih ada Uchiha yang tersisa, kukira semua sudah habis dibantai putra sulung pemimpin klan itu."

Ketiga rekan Hideo membelalakan mata mendengar penjelasan lelaki itu. Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tak kalah terkejutnya dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Ia tak pernah tahu jika masih ada Uchiha yang tersisa selain dirinya dan Itachi. Dari berbagai informasi yang dikumpulkannya, Itachi bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan memimpin organisasi itu.

"Sehari kemudian, eksekusi hukuman mati bagi Uchiha Obito dilaksanakan di depan publik. Mata nya bahkan dicungkil dihadapan kita. Aku baru pertama kali melihat sebuah mata aneh dengan lingkaran-lingkaran dan mata berwarna merah darah seperti iblis. Selama ini kukira rumor mengenai mata merah Uchiha Itachi hanya bohong belaka," ujar Hideo dengan suara agak pelan.

Seorang teman Hideo yang tadi menghisap _kiseru_ mendengarkan cerita lelaki itu dengan antusias hingga ia meletakkan _kiseru_ nya di atas meja begitu saja tanpa berniat menghisapnya.

"Kukira Uchiha Itachi telah mati dan aku sempat berpikir untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan kematian lelaki laknat jahanam itu. Aku tak bisa melupakan lelaki yang telah membunuh putra sulung ku," desis seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan beberapa helai uban yang terselip serta wajah yang mulai keriput.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan serta bangkit berdiri. Ia selalu kesulitan mengontrol emosi nya jika berkaitan dengan Itachi dan begitupun dengan saat ini. Dua botol _sake_ membuat penjagaan nya melemah dan kesadaran nya sedikit berkurang.

Sasuke menghampiri meja itu dan menatap salah seorang lelaki di meja Hideo dengan tajam, namun tak terlihat setajam biasanya.

"Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam pada Uchiha Itachi, aku akan membantumu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan suara pelan.

Keempat lelaki itu menatap Sasuke dengan bingung dan seketika tertawa. Mereka mengira jika Sasuke adalah orang mabuk yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan asal bicara.

Sasuke menatap tajam keempat lelaki itu dan menahan diri agar tak memperlihatkan _sharingan_ nya.

"Kalian mengira aku sedang bercanda, _hn_?"

Keempat lelaki itu terdiam dan menatap Sasuke. Hideo segera membuka mulut dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kau pasti sedang mabuk, kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia mengeluarkan salah satu pedang yang terselip di pinggang nya dan ia tak mempedulikan tatapan keempat pria yang tampak terkejut itu. Ia segera mengarahkan mata pedang nya ke kepala salah seorang lelaki dan membuat lelaki itu terbelalak. Sasuke memotong kain pengikat rambut lelaki itu dan memasukkan pedang kembali ke sarung nya sebelum lelaki itu sempat menjerit dan orang lain sempat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Ketiga lelaki di meja Hideo menatap Sasuke dengan takjub tanpa mempedulikan salah satu teman mereka yang sangat terkejut.

"Apakah kau seorang ahli pedang, tuan?" ujar lelaki beruban yang merupakan teman Hideo.

" _Hn_."

"Silahkan duduk bersama kami, tuan."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk dan mempertahankan sikap waspada. Ia khawatir jika ia jatuh kedalam jebakan para lelaki ini dan bersiap untuk membunuh para lelaki ini jika mereka berniat menjebaknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa anda dan mengapa anda berniat membunuh Uchiha Itachi?"

"Sai," ujar Sasuke dengan cepat, menyebutkan kependekan nama nya sendiri dan berharap agar tak terkesan mencurigakan. "Lelaki itu telah membunuh tuan ku dan menghancurkan kehidupanku."

Keempat lelaki itu melirik Sasuke dan mereka semua terlihat mempercayai ucapan lelaki itu. Lelaki beruban itu menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke dan menimbang untuk mempercayai lelaki itu atau tidak. Kemampuan berpedang Sasuke tak perlu diragukan dan ia cukup optimis jika Sasuke dapat membunuh Uchiha Itachi. Namun identitas lelaki itu benar-benar misterius dan ia tak bisa percaya dengan mudah.

"Siapa nama keluargamu? Dan kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa tuanmu?"

"Tidak ada. Tuanku Sarutobi Asuma," jawab Sasuke sambil mengingat nama sebuah keluarga _daimyo_ yang pernah dibantai Itachi sekitar dua tahun lalu.

Keempat orang itu tak menjawab apa-apa dan bertanya dalam hati jika seorang _daimyo_ yang lumayan terkenal bisa mengangkat seseorang tanpa asal usul sebagai _samurai_ pengikut.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan informasi apapun yang kalian miliki mengenai Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Lelaki beruban itu menganggukan kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sasuke dan memberikan informasi apapun yang didengarnya mengenai lelaki itu.

Dengan suara perlahan, lelaki beruban itu menceritakan segala hal mengenai Itachi yang telah didengarkan Sasuke dari pembicaraan mereka, dengan sedikit tambahan informasi mengenai pengakuan Obito bahwa ia adalah ketua Akatsuki serta seluruh anggota-anggota nya sebelum dieksekusi dihadapan publik.

"Menurut Obito, Uchiha Itachi dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah saat terakhir kali ia menemuinya dan lelaki itu seharusnya sudah mati."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan otak nya mulai mencerna segala informasi yang diterimanya. Ia tidak yakin jika Itachi sudah mati, dan hal itu diperkuat dengan fakta pengakuan lelaki di kota dekat gunung yang menyatakan jika ia melihat Itachi tak jauh dari rumah tabib.

Sebuah probabilitas yang muncul dibenaknya membuatnya bergidik. Mungkin ia harus mengalahkan beberapa orang yang bahkan tak pernah ditemuinya sebelum menemui Itachi dan membalaskan dendam.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Sasuke selain melatih Naruto secepat mungkin dan berpisah dengan Naruto sebelum Naruto terlibat dalam misi membalaskan dendam nya. Ia akan berusaha melindungi Naruto dan tak akan membiarkan Itachi maupun anggota kelompok nya mencelakai Naruto.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Berhubung udah selesai UN, _author_ bakal mulai lanjutin semua FF _author_


	11. Chapter 11

**-Tujuh Tahun Lalu-**

Seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut panjang yang diikat melompati dahan-dahan pohon meninggalkan kediaman nya. Iris merah lelaki muda itu menatap sekeliling dengan tajam dan ia bersikap waspada akan seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang mungkin saja akan menyerangnya.

Usia lelaki itu empat belas tahun, namun ia telah menjadi kapten pasukan mata-mata kerajaan, posisi yang belum tentu dapat diraih oleh orang dewasa sepanjang hidupnya sekalipun.

Lelaki itu bekerja layaknya seorang dewasa dengan menjalankan misi yang diberikan padanya tanpa sekalipun mengalami kegagalan sepanjang karier nya. Dan kini, ia sedang berada dalam misi untuk membuntuti sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki yang berisi orang-orang bayaran yang melakukan banyak pekerjaan kotor.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki muda itu bergidik saat ia merasakan _chakra_ gelap yang begitu kuat bersumber tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. _Chakra_ itu begitu kuat hingga ia merasa takut dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang berada di hutan tak jauh dari tempat yang merupakan markas organisasi rahasia itu. Lelaki itu berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang memburu akibat rasa takut sekaligus berusaha menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya.

 _Chakra_ kuat itu semakin dekat dan lelaki muda itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersembunyi. Kini ia bahkan menahan nafas dan entah kenapa otak nya terasa kosong seketika. Ia tak pernah menemui pemilik _chakra_ sekuat dan segelap itu dan jika pemilik _chakra_ itu menemukan keberadaannya, ia yakin jika ia akan segera mati dalam pertarungan yang berakhir tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Terlihat sosok dengan jubah hitam yang mendekati lelaki muda itu dengan topeng berbentuk lingkaran dan lubang di bagian mata sebelah kanan. Sosok itu adalah pemilik _chakra_ kuat dan gelap yang dirasakan lelaki muda itu.

"Seseorang mencoba memata-mataiku, _hn_?"

Lelaki muda itu terkejut mendengar suara sosok itu. Sosok itu bahkan telah mengetahui keberadaan nya meskipun ia telah menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya.

Dengan rasa takut memenuhi pikiran nya, lelaki muda itu berdiri dan berusaha menggunakan menyerang sosok itu dengan _taijutsu_ yang digabung dengan _ninjutsu_. Ia tak yakin serangan nya akan berhasil, namun ia yakin sosok ini bukanlah orang biasa dan ia berharap _taijutsu_ adalah kelemahan lelaki itu.

" _Gakido,_ " gumam sosok itu dengan suara pelan.

Seketika lelaki muda itu tersentak ketika tonjokan nya mengenai sosok itu _Chakra_ nya seolah tersedot dan tubuh nya benar-benar lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

Sosok itu menatap tajam wajah lelaki muda itu dan segera memukul kepala lelaki muda itu denga keras hingga lelaki muda itu kehilangan kesadaran nya.

.

.

Lelaki muda itu membuka mata nya dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata hitam kelam yang sebetulnya terlihat menawan. Kepala nya terasa benar-benar sakit dan berdenyut-denyut seolah kepala nya terasa akan meledak. Ia hendak mengerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh kepala nya, namun seluruh tubuh nya terikat dan ia benar-benar lemas setelah _chakra_ nya tersedot.

Sekujur tubuh lelaki muda itu benar-benar sakit dan kini ia bahkan tak tahu dimana ia berada. Ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini benar-benar gelap tanpa satupun penerangan dan mata nya tertutup dengan beberapa lapis kain hitam. Ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan rasionalitas serta melarikan diri dari tempat nya berada saat ini.

Lelaki muda itu berusaha menggeliat dan melepaskan diri dari ikatan. Ia berusaha melawan rasa sakit dan rasa berat pada tubuhnya serta mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tubuh nya. Namun semakin ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan, tubuh nya malah semakin lemas dan _chakra_ nya semakin tersedot.

Lelaki muda itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar. Ia tak mempedulikan rasa sakit akibat memaksa mata nya untuk tetap terbuka.

Terdengar suara pelan seperti pintu yang terbuka dan terlihat sosok berjubah hitam yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu serta menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Siapa kau?" ucap lelaki muda itu dengan suara sekeras mungkin meski sebetulnya suara nya terdengar parau.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, jenius dari klan Uchiha yang kini hampir mati di tanganku."

Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki muda itu dan sosok muda itu tertawa sinis dengan tawa yang memuakkan.

" _Hn_? Rupanya kau tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara, Uchiha Itachi?" ujar sosok itu dengan penekanan pada nama lelaki muda yang kini berada dihadapan nya.

Itachi merasa terkejut dengan ucapan sosok itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya darimana sosok itu mengetahui nama nya ketika ia sendiri tidak membawa kartu identitas kependudukan resmi nya dan hanya membawa kartu identitas yang diberikan kepada setiap pasukan mata-mata kerajaan.

"Darimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

Sosok itu kembali tertawa sinis dan berkata, "Suatu kehormatan bagiku jika seseorang sepertimu menaruh perhatian padaku."

Itachi tak mempedulikan ucapan sosok itu. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah kesal terhadap apapun yang dikatakan lawan nya terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya akan marah jika seseorang berani menghina keluarga nya atau kerajaan.

"Bukankah kau hampir mati sekarang, Uchiha Itachi?" ujar sosok itu sambil menyeringai dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajah nya. "Bagaimana jika aku menyelamatkanmu dan kau mengikutiku mulai sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Kau lebih memilih mati ketimbang mengikutiku?"

" _Hn._ "

Sosok itu menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Itachi yang masih saja menolaknya meskipun lelaki itu hampir mati saat ini. _Chakra_ nya yang tersisa begitu lemah dan lelaki itu sepertinya berusaha keras mempertahankan diri agar tetap terjaga.

Sungguh mengecewakan, semula ia menduga Itachi akan menyerah dan memilih mengikutinya dalam kondisinya saat ini. Saat ini Itachi masih begitu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, namun ia yakin Itachi akan menjadi semakin kuat seiring waktu berjalan.

"Kau lebih memilih dimanfaatkan oleh orang sekelilingmu ketimbang bersamaku? Jika kau bersamaku, maka kau tidak perlu bekerja begitu keras seperti saat ini."

Itachi mencerna segala ucapan lelaki itu. Sebetulnya kali ini ia berangkat untuk menjalankan misi dengan setengah hati dan ia merasa sangat lelah secara fisik dan emosional hingga ia ceroboh dan kini tertangkap.

Misi yang dijalaninya kali ini begitu berat dan akan mencurigakan jika dijalankan beberapa orang sehingga ia yang merupakan mata-mata terbaik kerajaan terpilih untuk menjalankan misi.

"Bukankah kau juga sedang berusaha memanfaatkanku, _hn_?"

"Lebih tepatnya untuk keuntungan bersama," jawab sosok itu dengan nada yang terkesan meyakinkan.

Itachi kembali memikirkan ucapan sosok itu. Selama ini ia merasa seolah diperbudak oleh keluarga dan kerajaan nya. Jabatan sebagai kapten pasukan mata-mata kerajaan hanyalah jabatan yang tertulis di kertas belaka. Sebetulnya ia menjalankan berbagai pekerjaan, mulai dari memata-matai, berperang dalam berbagai perang, hingga melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor yang diperintahkan kerajaan, misalnya memusnahkan sebuah daerah kumuh yang dipenuhi rakyat miskin agar rakyat miskin tersebut tak menjadi beban bagi kerajaan. Dan Itachi terpaksa menanggung dosa dan resiko demi kepentingan kerajaan, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Tak hanya kerajaan, keluarga nya terkadang juga memintanya mencari informasi mengenai keluarga _daimyo_ demi kepentingan pribadi atau terkadang melakukan pekerjaan kotor serta menutupinya dengan berbagai alibi. Begitupun dengan para anggota tim maupun tentara yang berperang dengan nya, mereka semua mengandalkan dirinya dan tak banyak berusaha ketika sedang bersamanya dengan harapan ia dapat menyelesaikan misi atau membantu kerajaan memenangkan perang tanpa perlu mereka bersusah payah mengerahkan tenaga maupun pikiran. Tak hanya itu, mereka semua juga mengharapkan perlindungan secara fisik darinya dalam setiap misi atau peperangan tanpa peduli jika ia juga perlu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Itachi benar-benar lelah dengan orang-orang yang berusaha menumpukan harapan padanya hingga terkadang ia merasa ingin melarikan diri dari keluarga maupun kerajaan. Ia bahkan bekerja begitu keras hingga memiliki waktu libur kurang dari lima hari dalam setahun ketika bawahan nya memiliki waktu libur yang lebih banyak sehingga ia tak memilki kehidupan pribadi diluar misi, termasuk waktu luang untuk berkencan dengan kekasih nya selain kunjungan ke kuil setiap tahun baru bersama-sama.

"Sesuatu yang manis di awal akan berakhir dengan kepahitan," jawab Itachi dengan kalimat yang terdengar ambigu.

Sosok itu tersenyum di balik topeng nya dan menjawab, "Kau mengira aku hanya memberikan janji manis yang berlawanan dengan fakta, _hn_?"

Tak ada jawaban dan sosok itu mengartikan sebagai persetujuan. Ia melirik Itachi yang semakin melemah dan berkata, "Jika kau bergabung bersamaku, kujamin kau tak akan menyesal. Aku akan membuatmu semakin kuat dan mengajarkanmu teknik-teknik rahasia klan mu yang tak dikuasai oleh ayahmu sekalipun."

"Kau Uchiha Obito?" tanya Itachi dengan rasa keterkejutan yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Bukan," jawab sosok itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Itachi merasa ganjil dengan sosok itu, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya tertarik dengan tawaran lelaki itu dan ia menganggukan kepala.

"Aku bersedia bergabung denganmu."

Sosok itu tertawa sinis dan ia mengeluarkan pedang serta menusuk pedang itu ke ibu jari Itachi hingga mengeluarkan darah serta mengudap ke seluruh bagian jari dan menempelkan jari itu ke sebuah kertas yang telah dipersiapkannya, membentuk cap sidik jari di atas kertas dengan darah.

.

.

Sepang iris merah bak darah menatap kearah sinar bulan yang memancarkan cahaya lembut. Ekspresi wajah sang pemilik iris merah itu tampak datar, namun sejatinya lelaki itu sedang larut dalam pikiran nya hingga mencapai titik dimana jiwa nya seolah meninggalkan raga nya.

Lelaki itu tak menghiraukan rekan setim nya yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar pada batang pohon sementara ia duduk diatas pohon tersebut. Saat ini tengah malam, namun ia tak bisa memejamkan mata sedetikpun.

Tanpa sengaja lelaki itu memundurkan tubuh nya hingga membentur batang pohon yang berada di belakang nya dan kaki nya menendang batang pohon dengan keras menggunakan bagian belakang kaki sehingga terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Lelaki berambut biru yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar ke batang pohon seketika terbangun dan mengambil pedang nya yang diletakkan di samping tubuh nya serta menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kembalilah beristirahat, Kisame," ujar lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas pohon sambil menatap rekan setim nya yang terbangun akibat suara benturan yang ditimbulkannya.

"Oh, Itachi? Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" tanya Kisame sambil menatap rekan setim nya yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari atas pohon yang didudukinya.

Tak ada jawaban dan Kisame menganggukan kepala. Ia sangat mengenal sikap rekan setimnya yang tak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Mengapa kau tidak tidur?" Kisame kembali bertanya dan melirik Itachi, berharap agar lelaki itu mau turun dan duduk menemaninya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Oh? Kau masih memikirkan informasi yang kau dengar dari klien mu?"

" _Hn._ "

Itachi tak bisa melupakan informasi dari salah seorang klien yang menyewa jasa nya untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan di ibu kota. Klien itu adalah seorang lelaki yang cukup berpengaruh dalam pemerintahan dan biasa menyewa jasa Itachi untuk mencari informasi atau terkadang melenyapkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang menganggunya.

Klien itu memberinya informasi mengenai Obito yang telah dieksekusi mati beserta informasi yang diberika Obito kepada kerajaan dihadapan publik tepat sebelum ia dieksekusi mati. Kini penjagaan di ibu kota dan kota-kota sekitarnya diperketat dengan adanya pasukan elite Hyuuga yang memiliki _byakugan._

Kini Akatsuki yang semula dapat bergerak bebas kini mulai kesulitan dan Itachi berpikir keras untuk menjaga keselamatan anggota tim nya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang memikirkan keselamatan orang lain, namun ia terpaksa melakukannya saat ini.

"Obito telah mengkhianati kita. Sungguh brengsek lelaki itu. Selama ini ia hanya memperdaya kita semua," desis Kisame dengan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas dalam setiap kata yang terlontar darinya.

Ucapan Kisame membuat Itachi tersadar jika ia benar-benar telah diperdaya demi keuntungan pribadi Obito. Ia tak lebih dari sekadar boneka yang dapat digerakkan sesuka hati oleh Obito. Hampir ucapan Obito mengenai misi yang diberikan demi keuntungan bersama hanyalah bualan belaka.

" _Hn._ "

'Apakah kau menyesal telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Itachi?"

Pertanyaan Kisame membuat Itachi semakin menyesal atas keputusan nya untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Beruntunglah ia memiliki ketahanan mental yang sangat baik sehingga mampu mempertahankan kewarasan nya saat ini, Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan masa lalu nya sedetikpun.

Jika saja saat itu Itachi tak mengikuti Obito dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki serta memilih untuk mati, setidaknya ia akan mati dalam keadaan terhormat. Ia juga tak perlu menghabiskan malam-malam kesendirian yang dipenuhi penyesalan akibat membantai keluarga nya sendiri dan membunuh Izumi, kekasih nya serta menyakiti Sasuke, baik secara fisik maupun emosional.

Obito memang mengajarkan teknik rahasia serta sejarah kelam mengenai keluarga Uchiha hingga usaha kotor yang dijalankan hingga seluru keluarga Uchiha terbantai. Namun teknik rahasia yang diajarkan Obito sama sekali tidak berguna. Obito mengajarkan teknik mendapatkan _rinnegan,_ yaitu dengan memasukkan sel klan Hashirama Senju ke dalam tubuh. Namun keturunan Hashirama yang terakhir telah meninggal tanpa memiliki keturunan sehingga keluarga Senju telah punah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja menyesal. Kini kita semua berada dalam bahaya setelah mengikuti pengkhianat itu. Kau juga menyesal, kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Itachi melompat turun dari pohon dan kini ia duduk di bawah pohon bersama Kisame. Kisame menatap wajah datar rekan setim nya dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tetap mempertahankan ketenangan tanpa menampilkan sedikitpun emosi dalam situasi saat ini.

"Omong-omong, kau benar-benar akan menerima misi pergi ke ibu kota saat ini dan mencuri dokumen-dokumen yang diminta di kantor mentri? Penjagaan sedang diperketat dan ki-"

Itachi memotong ucapan Kisame dan segera berkata, "-Kita telah menerima bayaran sebelum menjalankan misi."

Biasanya Kisame akan memilih untuk diam, namun kali ini ia memilih untuk membantah lelaki disamping nya dan berkata dengan suara meninggi, "Kembalikan uang nya, Itachi! Kau ingin mati konyol di ibu kota, huh? Apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke?"

Seketika sepasang _sharingan_ aktif menatap tajam kearah Kisame dan membuat Kisame terdiam seketika. Jika Itachi telah menatapnya dengan mata merah menyeramkan, maka itu adalah sebuah pertanda jika ia seharusnya diam.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menjalankan misi, pergilah sekarang juga."

Kisame menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Itachi meski harus mati bersama lelaki itu sekalipun. Ia tak memiliki tempat untuk kembali dan Itachi satu-satunya tempat untuk kembali baginya.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap bersama denganmu."

" _Hn_."

Tak lama setelahnya, kedua lelaki itu memejamkan mata dan tertidur sambil bersandar satu sama lain.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata nya setelah tertidur begitu pulas dan mengernyitkan dahi saat ia berada di sebuah ruangan sempit yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah penginapan. Ia merasa begitu nyaman setelah begitu lama tak pernah merasa tidur lebih dari lima jam.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah menuju ruangan tempat nya berada dan Naruto seketika meraih pedang yang diletakkan di samping tubuh nya. Terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dan seketika Naruto berjalan kea rah pintu dengan suara langkah yang tak terdengar dengan pedang yang telah terhunus.

" _Ohayo,_ " ujar Sasuke dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan pedang Naruto yang telah terhunus dan hampir saja diarahkan kepadanya.

"Eh, _teme_? Kau membawaku ke penginapan?"

" _Hn_."

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan itu dan menyadari ruangan itu sangat kecil dan tidak cukup untuk dua orang.

"Lho, kau tidur dimana? Kau tidak mungkin tidur sekamar denganku, kan?"

"Kamar ku tepat di sebelah kamar mu."

Naruto merasa agak kecewa dan berharap jika ia berada di kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kini ia bahkan merasa jauh lebih aman bersama Sasuke ketimbang sendirian dan merasa nyaman bersama lelaki itu.

"Kau datang kesini dan ingin mengajakku berlatih, _teme_?"

"Tidak, hanya mengecek jika kau sudah bangun atau belum."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Kau menungguku disini atau kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Aku menunggu disini."

Naruto tersenyum dan segera mengambil pakaian di dalam tas nya serta berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan berkata, "Omong-omong, terima kasih telah membawaku ke penginapan."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis yang ditujukan pada Naruto. Belakangan ini ia bahkan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan terkadang menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Naruto. Baginya, saat-saat bersama Naruto adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya dan melihat senyum Naruto adalah suatu kebahagiaan baginya.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta, namun ia khawatir jika apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah cinta, sebuah cinta terlarang yang ditujukan terhadap sesama jenis.

Hukum di Kerajaan Hyuuga terhadap hubungan sesama jenis sangat ketat. Prostitusi bukanlah hal terlarang di kerajaan Hyuuga, namun hubungan sesama jenis merupakan hal terlarang dan hukuman yang diberikan sama berat nya dengan hukuman yang diberikan pada pemberontak. Hukuman bagi hubungan sesama jenis ialah kematian, tak peduli jiks pria atau wanita tersebut hanyalah korban pemerkosaan sesama jenis.

Sasuke khawatir jika ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto dan suatu saat akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sehingga berakhir dengan mencelakai Naruto. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya menyakiti Naruto lebih dari yang telah dilakukannya hingga saat ini.

' _Haruskah aku mencoba berhubungan dengan wanita atau mungkin merasakan tubuh wanita?'_ batin Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan wanita. Ia hampir tak mengenal sosok wanita selain ibu nya dan ia juga tak begitu ingat dengan pelayan wanita maupun ibu nya. Yang ia ingat, ibu nya adalah seorang wanita baik dan cantik.

Kebanyakan wanita yang ditemui Sasuke saat ini berbeda dengan ibu nya. Mayoritas dari mereka adalah wanita genit yang menjajakan diri nya atau berusaha menggoda pria yang menarik perhatian mereka dan Sasuke merasa jijik hanya dengan membayangkannya.

" _Teme,_ ayo makan. Aku benar-benar lapar," ujar Naruto sambil mengusapkan handuk ke rambut nya yang masih basah.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunan nya begitu suara Naruto terdengar di telinga nya dan ia segera berkata, "Kurasa penginapan belum menyediakan makan pagi saat ini."

"Kalau begitu berjalan-jalan saja, yuk? Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan di kota."

" _Hn_."

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu mengikuti Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu. Sasuke segera menutup pintu dengan perlahan serta menguncinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan penginapan. Matahari belum terbit ketika mereka meninggalkan penginapan dan mereka hanya berjalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi yang dingin tanpa tujuan.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau sudah sering pergi ke kota ini, _teme_?"

"Cukup sering."

"Sepertinya enak sekali dapat berpergian kemanapun tanpa perlu merasa khawatir akan bahaya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Hidup sepertiku juga penuh resiko, _dobe_."

"Maksudmu? Memang nya hidup mu seperti apa? Kau hanya berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Ia memang tak pernah mengambil pekerjaan apapun semenjak ia memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto bersamanya dan berfokus untuk melatih Naruto. Mereka berdua hidup di gunung tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun dan Sasuke masih memiliki uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk dapat menghidupi mereka berdua selama lebih dari enam bulan meski mereka tinggal di penginapan setiap hari sekalipun.

Sasuke tak menyangka Naruto cukup polos hingga tak menyadari apa pekerjaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya meskipun ia telah melihat sendiri Sasuke yang tengah melakukan pekerjaan nya.

"Aku menerima berbagai jenis pekerjaan. Misalnya saja seseorang memintaku untuk mengawal mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, maka aku akan mengawal mereka dan mendapat bayaran. Lalu aku juga…" Sasuke sengaja memutus ucapan nya sendiri, tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pekerjaan nya agar tak mengingatkan Naruto akan apa yang diperbuatnya beberapa bulan lalu dan menyakiti perasaan anak itu.

Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke dan tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri tak kasat mata di hati nya. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa melupakan apa yang telah diperbuat Sasuke dan ia hampir meneteskan air mata, namun ia tak ingin merusak suasana dan berpura-pura tersenyum, "Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukan berbagai jenis pekerjaan, _teme._ "

"Tentu saja, _dobe._ Jika memilih-milih pekerjaan, maka aku tak akan bisa menghidupi diriku."

Naruto menyentuh dada nya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri tak kasat mata yang dirasakan nya.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku juga ingin bekerja sepertimu," jawab Naruto dengan serius. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain jika ia ingin hidup dengan kenyamanan, atau setidaknya tidak hidup dalam kemiskinan. Lagipula ia harus bekerja agar tak terus menerus menjadi beban bagi Sasuke.

"Kau… yakin? Mengapa kau ingin bekerja?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksi Sasuke dan menoleh kearah Sasuke serta mendapati ekspresi wajah lelaki itu tak terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tak bisa selamanya mengantungkan hidupku padamu, _teme._ Aku juga tak yakin bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bisa membuatku hidup dengan nyaman dengan kondisiku."

Ada perasaan tak rela dalam diri Sasuke untuk membiarkan Naruto menjalani kehidupan yang sama. Ia terkesan begitu munafik jika menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Naruto ketika ia sendiri telah merengut yang terbaik dalam hidup lelaki itu. Namun inilah yang dirasakan nya saat ini.

"Kau siap mengorbankan apapun yang kau miliki, _dobe_?"

"Tentu saja, soalnya aku tak memiliki apapun untuk dikorbankan," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang. Ia memang tak memiliki apapun untuk dikorbankan. Ia telah kehilangan keluarga, harta, maupun kedudukan sebagai putra _daimyo_ , juga kehidupan nya. Saat ini tak seorangpun yang tahu jika ia masih hidup selain Sasuke.

" _Baka,_ " ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum pahit dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto, kebiasaan yang belakangan ini dimilikinya. "Tentu saja itu yang kuharapkan sejak awal. Kau tak bisa terus mengandalkanku, _dobe._ Aku akan melatihmu dan setelah kau siap, kau akan melakukan pekerjaan pertamamu."

" _Arigatou, teme_."

" _Hn._ "

Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia memang sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan Naruto seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya. Namun belakangan ini ia berubah pikiran dan malah berpikir ingin melindungi Naruto serta mengajari Naruto teknik-teknik bertarung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Omong-omong, disana itu tempat apa?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kawasan dimana terdapat bangunan-bangunan yang terang benderang. Dari salah satu bangunan terlihat seorang _geisha_ yang keluar bersama seorang lelaki yang terlihat agak lelah.

Terlihat beberapa kereta kuda telah menunggu untuk menjemput tuan-tuan yang baru saja menikmati malam yang panjang penuh dengan gairah bersama _geisha_ yang telah mereka sewa.

Sasuke segera tersadar jika mereka berdua telah berjalan cukup jauh dari penginapan dan kini berjalan menuju distrik lampu merah. Biasanya di malam hari tempat ini dipenuhi _maiko_ (calon _geisha_ ) yang berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menyambut para lelaki agar mau datang ke _okiya_ (tempat tinggal _geisha_ ). Pada pagi hari, hanya terdapat kusir _jinrikisha_ (kereta yang ditarik manusia) serta kusir kereta kuda yang menjemput tuan.

"Itu tempat tinggal para _geisha._ Anak-anak sepertimu tak seharusnya datang ke tempat seperti itu."

"Mengapa tidak boleh? Aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke tempat tinggal penyanyi?"

Sasuke meringis saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar polos dan dapat dipastikan jika anak itu belum memiliki pengalaman berhubungan seksual. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum jika keluarga-keluarga berkedudukan tinggi akan membiarkan putra-putra mereka memiliki 'pengalaman pertama' di usia tujuh belas tahun meski belum menikah sekalipun. Beberapa keluarga bahkan membiarkan putra mereka memiliki pengalaman pertama di usia lima belas tahun atau sebelunya.

"Lihatlah, lelaki muda itu bahkan keluar dari tempat tinggal _geisha,_ " ujar Naruto sambil melirik seorang lelaki yang terlihat masih sangat muda keluar dari _okiya_ dan menaiki kereta kuda mewah.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa jengkel karena teringat dengan ucapan Itachi padanya untuk tak mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu. Saat itu ia hanya mengiyakan saja, namun jika dipikirkan lagi, ucapan lelaki itu ada benarnya dan mungkin saja untuk kebaikannya sehingga ia merasa muak.

"Lelaki yang baik tak berkunjung ke tempat seperti itu, _dobe._ "

Sasuke merasa ingin meludah seketika setelah menyelesaikan kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri. Ia benci untuk mengakuinya, namun pengaruh Itachi dalam kehidupannya begitu besar meskipun lelaki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan kini ia bahkan mengikuti nilai moral yang diajarkan lelaki itu padanya meskipun ia ragu jika lelaki bajingan itu masih memiliki moral.

"Maksudmu mereka semua adalah orang yang jahat? Memangnya kau mengenal orang-orang itu, _teme_?"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyeringai, "Itulah tanda jika kau masih seorang bocah, _dobe._ Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Aku bukan bocah, _teme._ Jangan meremehkanku!" ucap Naruto dengan suara meninggi sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

Pukulan Naruto sama sekali tak terasa sakit bagi Sasuke dan ia menatap Naruto dengan sinis, "Terserahlah."

Naruto merasa jengkel, namun ia agak terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tak membalas pukulannya meskipun ia telah memukul lelaki itu terlebih dahulu.

"Omong-omong, kau ingin pergi ke ibukota?"

Naruto seketika menatap Sasuke dengan antusias dan menganggukan kepala. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke ibu kota dan sejak dulu ia begitu bersemangat setiap kali keluarganya mengadakan kunjungan ke ibu kota karena ia bisa berkunjung ke bermacam-macam toko dan membeli apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Tentu saja, _teme._ "

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengangkat sudut bibir nya sedikitpun melihat reaksi Naruto atas ucapan nya. Naruto bahkan merangkulnya dan mengucapkan ' _arigato'_ dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat dan malah terlihat lucu.

Perasaan hangat kembali muncul didalam hati Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang begitu antusias. Perasaan nya pada Naruto bagaikan kuncup yang mulai mekar, dan kini ia telah menyukai Naruto.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _Gomen ne_ kalau _fanfict_ ini mulai jadi mellow & terkesan mendayu-dayu.

Sebetulnya _author_ pengen nunjukkin sisi _romance_ di _fanfict_ ini, tapi rasanya malah terkesan berlebihan.

 _Semo_ ga kalian suka sama chapter ini.

* * *

 _ **Reply to review (guest):**_

* * *

\- _neko-chan_ : perasaan Sasuke udah diperjelas di _chapter_ ini.

\- arashilovesn : Iya, Obito nya bener-bener meninggal.

\- finchleyxchan : diusahaiin update kilat.

\- hentai : sorry, untuk fanfict ini ga ada lemon. Rate M untuk adegan pertarungan aja.

\- Yue no Aoi : _author_ bukan uke & yuri, kok.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulan purnama memancarkan cahaya nan lembut ke seantero langit kerajaan. Angin malam bertiup dan membuat tumbuhan bagaikan menari mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Suasana malam di hutan begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun suara yang terdengar selain suara jangkrik yang sesekali berbunyi dan suara hembusan angin malam.

Sasuke bersembunyi di semak-semak dan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya, berusaha mengawasi Naruto yang berada di kejauhan untuk menjalani pekerjaan pertama nya, misi paling mudah menurut Sasuke, namun tidak bagi Naruto.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya saat ia menyadari Naruto yang terlihat gugup di kejauhan. Ia tidak peduli jika Naruto gagal menjalankan misi, ia hanya perlu datang dan 'membereskan' kekacauan yang dibuat Naruto. Ia hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan keselamatan Naruto.

Jika saja Sasuke mampu berdoa saat ini, maka ia akan mendoakan keselamatan Naruto, jika perlu membelikan jimat keberuntungan sekalian. Namun ia merasa tak layak untuk berdoa. Ia terlalu hina dan najis untuk berkomunikasi dengan _kami-sama_.

Sasuke terfokus untuk memperhatikan Naruto hingga ia menurunkan kewaspadaan nya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika seorang lelaki berusaha menghampirinya dari kejauhan dengan _chakra_ yang sangat dikenal Sasuke, _chakra_ lelaki terkutuk yang telah membuat Sasuke kehilangan segalanya hanya dalam satu malam.

Sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke ketika ia menyadari keberadaan _chakra_ kuat yang menuju kearahnya. Ia tak akan sempat bersembunyi dan ia menyesal telah lupa menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya agar tak terdeteksi. Kini, ia tak bisa menghindari lelaki brengsek yang telah mengetahui lokasi keberadaan nya sekalipun ia menyembunyikan _chakra_ sekalipun. Lokasi bajingan itu kurang dari lima kilometer dan konsentrasi Sasuke terdistorsi akibat kekhawatiran nya pada Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kepala dan menyadari jika sosok lelaki jahanam itu semakin mendekat. Ia segera melemparkan beberapa _shuriken_ sebagai peringatan jika ia telah mengetahui keberadaan lelaki jahanam yang kini semakin mendekat.

Dari kejauhan, ia menatap _shuriken-shuriken_ nya yang ditangkis dengan mudah menggunakan pedang oleh Itachi. Lelaki itu menyeringai, merasa senang karena telah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke berharap agar Naruto tak segera kembali dalam waktu dekat, setidaknya hingga Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke.

" _Amaterasu,_ " gumam Sasuke dengan suara sangat pelan dan seketika api hitam muncul serta menuju kearah Itachi yang mendekat pada Sasuke hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa puluh meter. Api itu mati dengan sendirinya ketika mendekati Itachi yang telah mengaktifkan _dojutsu_ dan membuat Sasuke panik dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

" _Hisashiburi, otouto,_ " ucap Itachi dengan suara yang terdengar menjijikan bagi Sasuke meski diucapkan dengan nada datar.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak sudi menjadi _otouto_ mu!" bentak Sasuke sambil berlari dan mencoba menerjang Itachi dengan bola petir besar. Namun ketika Sasuke mencoba mengenai Itachi, lelaki dihadapan nya mengelak dengan begitu cepat dan serangan Sasuke mengenai tanah hingga terdapat lubang besar.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tak menyerah. Kini ia bahkan menggunakan _dojutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ sekaligus untuk menyerang Itachi. Ia menggunakan _amaterasu_ dan _chidori_ sekaligus meskipun menguras _chakra_ nya dan membuat konsentrasi nya semakin kacau.

Itachi kembali menghindar dan kini telah berada di belakang tubuh Sasuke serta mengikat tubuh Sasuke menggunakan tali yang menyerap _chakra_ dengan sangat cepat sambil menghindari serangan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, _otouto._ "

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut nya erat-erat dan ia menggeliat. Setahunya, Itachi tak memiliki kemampuan menghindar secepat itu dan ia tak seharusnya bisa dikalahkan semudah ini. Ia benar-benar merasa marah, namun tubuh nya terasa lemas, seolah _chakra_ nya tersedot.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Itachi mendekati Sasuke serta berusaha menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke segera menoleh ke samping dan menolak memandang Itachi.

" _Hn_? Tidak mau menjawab?" ucap Itachi sambil nya sibuk memikirkan cara agar Sasuke mau memberinya informasi ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa lelaki yang bersama denganmu? Aku merasakan _chakra_ lelaki itu saat ini, _chakra_ itu hangat dan terang, berbeda dengan milikmu."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan suara sinis sambil menatap tajam.

Itachi tertawa sinis melihat reaksi Sasuke yang berubah drastic ketika ia menyinggung lelaki yang bersama sang adik.

"Bukan urusanku? Bagaimana jika aku 'berkenalan' dengan lelaki itu dan menawarkan kehidupan baru baginya?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh meskipun tubuh nya sedang terikat. Ia memahami makna dibalik ucapan Itachi. Lelaki itu memang hendak menawarkan hidup baru bagi Naruto, dengan terlebih dulu mengirim Naruto menuju kematian,

"Sekali kau menyentuh nya, maka aku akan membunuhmu, Itachi."

"Membunuhku?" ulang Itachi sambil tertawa sinis. Ia mengarahkan dua jari nya ke kening Sasuke seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya dan Sasuke segera memundurkan kepala. Namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat lemas dan segera terjatuh hingga tubuhnya membentur tanah dan kepala nya terasa sakit.

"Kau tak berubah, _otouto._ Kau masih tetap bodoh seperti biasanya."

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke. Ia mencoba duduk, namun tubuh nya terlalu lemas dan semakin ia berusaha menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri, _chakra_ nya tersedot semakin banyak.

"Kau tak ingin memberikan informasi sedikitpun mengenai teman seperjalananmu, _hn_? Bagaimana jika aku mengincarnya sebelum membunuhmu?"

"Dia tak mengenalmu, brengsek," desis Sasuke dan memberanikan diri menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sinis,"Langkahi mayatku sebelum kau menyentuhnya."

Itachi tertawa keras dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dan segera menusukkan nya ke perut Sasuke. Sasuke hampir menjerit ketika pedang menancap di perut nya. Cairan merah hangat berbau anyir mulai mengalir dari perut nya dan ujung pedang menghancurkan tulang Sasuke dan menembus tubuh nya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang mengeluarkan pedang lain nya dan segera menusukkan nya ke leher Sasuke. Pedang membuat leher Sasuke seolah tercekat dan ia tak sanggup berteriak meskipun ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya. Darah kental berbau amis berwarna hitam mengalir dari mulut Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuh Sasuke terasa nyeri hingga keseluruh sel-sel tubuh nya.

Seolah tak puas, Itachi meniupkan api ke tubuh Sasuke yang hampir sekarat, membuat Sasuke merasakan panas yang membakar kulit nya dan sanggup melelehkan daging-daging tubuhnya. Sasuke tak sanggup berteriak, namun ia tak memejamkan mata nya dan terus memandang Itachi.

"Selamat tinggal, _otouto._ Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus memandangnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Di benak Sasuke hanya terdapat sosok Naruto saat ini. Naruto tak akan sanggup bertahan sendirian dengan kemampuan nya saat ini dan ia harus tetap hidup demi Sasuke, setidaknya hingga Naruto tiba dari misi. Dunia merupakan tempat yang kejam, terutama bagi lelaki tanpa keluarga seperti Naruto. Dan setidaknya, Sasuke ingin Naruto mampu bertahan dalam dunia yang kejam tanpa seorangpun yang dapat dipercayai selain diri sendiri.

 _'Dobe, maafkan aku. Bertahanlah dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit nya. Perlahan ia memejakan mata, menyembunyikan iris _onyx_ nan kelam miliknya, tak menyadari jika ia tengah berada di dalam ilusi.

.

.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin dengan langkah setengah berjinjit. Ia telah melupakan rasa takut akan kegelapan yang pernah dimilikinya dan ia berlari menembus malam dengan sebuah gulungan berwarna emas yang terselip di balik pakaian nya.

Bibir Naruto terangkat seketika dan membentuk senyuman saat ia mendapati semak-semak tempat Sasuke berada. Namun senyum nya menghilang saat ia mendapati Sasuke telah terbaring di tanah dan seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatap Naruto dan Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke serta mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu.

" _Teme_ ! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bangunlah!"

Sasuke tak bergeming dan Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. Ia tanpa ragu mengeluarkan pedang nya dan mendekati lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke, _huh_?" ucap Naruto dengan suara meninggi sambil mengarahkan mata pedang pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum sinis dan ia menatap Naruto sambil berkata, " _Hn._ Belum pernah aku bertemu bocah yang berani menantangku."

Emosi benar-benar menguasai Naruto. Ia yakin jika perasaan yang belakangan ini muncul membuatnya merasa marah jika seseorang melukai Sasuke.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto dengan keras pada lelaki dihadapannya. Tanpa ragu ia mendekati Itachi dan berusaha menusukkan pedang nya, namun ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Itachi menangkis pedang Naruto dengan mudah dan Naruto terkejut saat ia melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas.

Tenggorokan Naruto seolah tercekat saat ia menyadari wajah lelaki itu terlihat agak mirip dengan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan memiliki mata yang sama, hanya saja lelaki dihadapan nya memiliki bulu mata yang lebih lentik dari Sasuke dan wajah yang terlihat lebih tua.

"K-kau…" ucapan Naruto terputus dan ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke mengenai sang kakak yang membantai keluarganya dan tubuh nya menggigil seketika. Sudah jelas jika lelaki itu sangat kuat hingga mampu mengalahkan Sasuke, dan Naruto yakin ia akan segera menemui ajal nya jika lelaki itu menyerang nya.

Itachi melangkah maju dan menghampiri Naruto, dan Naruto secara refleks melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Ketika Itachi tinggal berjarak tiga langkah dari Naruto, Naruto menundukkan kepala dan tak berani mengangkat kepala nya.

"Keberanian mu telah hilang, _hn_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala erat-erat dan tetap menundukkan kepala. Ia teringat dengan pesan Sasuke padanya untuk tak menatap mata Itachi jika sewaktu-waktu ia bertemu lelaki itu. Dan kini ia tak tahu apakah ia terjebak dalam ilusi atau tidak.

"Tidak! Kau telah mencelakai teman ku!" jawab Naruto dengan suara meninggi meskipun jantung nya saat ini berdegup kencang. Seharusnya ia mengikuti pesan Sasuke dengan pergi sejauh mungkin jika lelaki itu terlibat pertarungan apapun, namun ia malah mendekati Sasuke.

"Teman?" jawab Itachi sambil tertawa sinis. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku telah menggantikanmu membalaskan dendam, Uzumaki Naruto."

Deg… jantung Naruto berdebar keras dan mata nya terbelalak. Ia terkejut dengan Itachi yang bahkan telah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kau… tahu nama ku?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Naruto mematung di tempat serta terlarut dalam pemikiran nya. Ia merasa takut, namun juga marah. Ia memang seharusnya bersyukur karena ia tak perlu bersusah payah melukai Sasuke, namun ia marah karena Itachi melukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak berniat membunuh Sasuke, sekalipun ketika ia berniat membunuh Sasuke, ia tetap tak bisa melakukannya entah mengapa. Seolah sesuatu menghentikan dirinya untuk menghabisi nyawa sang adik meskipun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

"Dia tidak akan sadar selama dua hari."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Itachi dan ia merasa takut. Sasuke tak bisa melindunginya dan ia pun tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur.

Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Naruto, Itachi segera berkata, "Aku tak berniat membunuh siapapun hari ini, Uzumaki."

Naruto terdiam dan ia hanya memandang Itachi yang berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke dan meletakkan dua jari nya di kening lelaki itu serta membuat goresan pedang memanjang dari dada hingga perut Sasuke Goresan itu cukup dalam hingga membuat kulit Sasuke mengeluarkan darah seketika.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku tak akan segan membunuh Sasuke ataupun kalian berdua."

Naruto hendak berteriak, namun Itachi segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha mencari sosok Itachi dalam kegelapan malam, namun ia tak menemukan lelaki itu.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berbaring. Ia segera mengusap tubuh Sasuke dengan ujung pakaian nya sendiri serta berusaha menggendong Sasuke di punggung nya meskipun terasa berat.

Naruto menatap sekeliling dan berusaha menaikkan Sasuke ke atas kuda yang terikat di pohon. Tubuh Naruto terasa agak lelah, namun ia berhasil menaikkan tubuh Sasuke setelah bersusah payah dan ia sendiri naik ke atas kuda. Dengan cepat ia menunggang kuda dan meninggalkan hutan itu, berusaha agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

.

.

" _Okaa-san…._ " Gumam Sasuke dengan lirih dan ekspresi yang menyayat hati. Naruto yang baru saja hendak tertidur kembali terjaga dan ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengigau.

Entah mengapa hati nya terasa sakit saat ia melihat Sasuke yang tampak menderita. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke karena ia sendiri juga merasakan nya, namun penderitaan Sasuke jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun, ia masih memiliki Sasuke yang bisa melindunginya, setidaknya untuk sementara. Sementara Sasuke tak memiliki siapapun yang bersedia melindunginya sejak awal.

Naruto melirik tubuh Sasuke yang ditutupi dengan ramuan obat dan dibalut dengan perban. Ia merasa lega hanya dengan melihat dada Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun, pertanda jika lelaki itu masih bernyawa.

"Jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mengenggam tangan lelaki itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak, _teme._ Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat melembut dan Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Seketika ia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan janji yang kemungkinan besar tak akan dipenuhi. Ia tak bisa terus bersama Sasuke, ia tak seharusnya memaafkan lelaki itu meskipun ia merasa aman dan nyaman bersama Sasuke. Ia harus membalaskan dendam dan memberikan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatan lelaki itu pada keluarganya jika ingin orang tua nya memperoleh kedamaian dalam keabadian. Dan ia berkewajiban mementingkan orang tua nya dibandingkan Sasuke yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tiga bulan lalu.

Namun di sisi lain, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dan tak suka jika lelaki itu dilukai oleh orang lain. Naruto tak tahan jika harus hidup sendirian tanpa Sasuke.

Naruto segera menggeser _futon_ nya sehingga menempel dengan _futon_ Sasuke. Ia membuka selimut Sasuke dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati, berusaha membagikan sedikit kehangatan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu.

.

.

"Ini dokumen yang anda minta, tuan," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan kepada seorang laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan akhir yang segera menerima gulungan yang diberikan Naruto.

Lelaki itu membaca isi dokumen dengan seksama dan menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. Ia telah mendapatkan dokumen yang diinginkannya dan merasa sangat puas, meskipun dokumen itu didapatkan dengan cara _illegal_.

"Dimana Taiko (1)? Mengapa kau hanya sendirian saja, Ruki (2)?"

Naruto segera membuka mulut dan mengucapkan alasan yang telah dipersiapkannya jika sang penyewa jasa menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, "Ah, dia sedang menerima pekerjaan lain, Sanada- _san._ "

"Begitukah?" ujar lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, "Apakah kau belum lama ini menerima pekerjaan seperti Taiko? Aku belum pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya."

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto dengan ambigu tanpa maksud memberikan jawaban. Setelah menerima tawaran pekerjaan, Sasuke berkali-kali mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak banyak berbicara dengan penyewa jasa demi keamanan identitas dan menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak diinginkan. Sasuke juga mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak makan dan minum apapun yang disuguhkan penyewa jasa.

"Kurasa aku tidak cukup banyak mendengar informasi mengenaimu. Kau tidak mungkin seorang amatir. Pekerjaanmu sama baiknya dengan Taiko yang merupakan seorang professional."

"Pujian anda terlalu berlebihan, tuan," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mohon maaf, namun saya sedikit terburu-buru saat ini. Saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Sanada seraya meletakkan kantung kain berisi lima _oban, "_ Ini bayaranmu."

Naruto segera membuka kantung kain itu dan menghitung jumlah koin di dalamnya. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Terima kasih telah memakai jasa kami. Senang dapat bekerja sama dengan anda."

Sanada tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Akan kurekomendasikan kau pada rekan-rekanku yang lain."

Naruto kembali mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan rumah Sanada. Ketika ia sudah merasa yakin tak seorangpun mengikutinya, ia segera melepas topeng dan memasukkan nya ke balik _yukata_ serta menuju daerah yang cukup ramai serta membaur diantara kerumunan penduduk.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju kedai _ramen_ yang kebetulan dilewatinya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Ia memesan _ramen_ dan segera memakan nya ketika ramen itu dihidangkan.

Kali ini bukanlah kali pertama Naruto mengunjungi kedai _ramen_ itu. Namun _ramen_ itu terasa hambar, tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan potongan daging dan kuah yang mengepul tak lagi menggodanya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke yang masih belum tersadar dan ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Berapa harga nya?" ujar Naruto kepada seorang lelaki pemilik kedai _ramen._

"Dua puluh dua _sen_ dengan minuman," jawab lelaki itu sambil menatap _ramen_ di mangkuk Naruto yang masih tersisa sedikit.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan uang dua puluh lima _sen_ dan berkata, "Kembalian nya untuk paman saja."

Lelaki penjaga kedai itu tak sempat mengatakan apapun dan Naruto segera bergegas meninggalkan kedai _ramen._ Ia berjalan lebih cepat dan berjalan menuju klinik tempat Sasuke dirawat.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak saat ia mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari klinik. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran, ia segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan merentangkan tangan, hendak memeluk lelaki itu.

Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Ia masih merasa agak pusing dan hampir terjungkal, namun ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Teme_ ! Sejak kapan kau sadar?"

"Satu jam yang lalu."

" _Baka_! Mengapa kau langsung meninggalkan klinik?" ujar Naruto dengan khawatir. "Omong-omong, aku telah bertemu Itachi di hutan, lho."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan ia segera mengangkat tangan nya serta melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga wajah Naruto memerah.

"Kau yang bodoh atau tuli, _dobe_?! Sudah kubilang, kau harus menghindar jika bertemu bajingan itu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara meninggi.

Naruto mengusap wajah nya yang memerah. Namun ia tak melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke dan malah berkata, "Pokoknya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _teme._ Aku tak akan rela jika Itachi membunuhmu."

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia segera memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Ia berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan suara sangat pelan, " _Arigatou, dobe. Daisuki desu._ "

Sasuke terperanjat dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri, begitupun dengan Naruto. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja memerah dan sesaat pelukan nya hampir terlepas.

"Kau bilang apa, _teme_?" Naruto dengan sengaja bertanya, berusaha memastikan pendengaran nya sendiri.

"Tidak."

Naruto berpura-pura percaya pada Sasuke meskipun ia telah mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di tubuh Sasuke dan berbisik, "Aku juga menyukaimu, _teme._ "

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinga nya. Untuk pertama kali nya dalam enam tahun terakhir, ia merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin membagikan kebahagiaan nya ada dunia.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto dengan lembut dan menatap lelaki itu. Ia tahu jika perasaan nya terlarang dan setelahnya ia akan mengendalikan perasaan itu, namun kini ia begitu ingin melampiaskan perasaan nya.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan melepaskan pelukan nya sejenak. Ketika jalanan sedikit lebih sepi dan tak banyak orang melintas, ia mengecup pipi Naruto dengan cepat dan tersenyum tipis sesudahnya. Ia bahagia telah menyatakan perasaan dan mencium lelaki yang dicintainya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Keterangan :

* * *

1\. Taiko : Nama samaran Sasuke

2\. Ruki : Nama samaran Naruto. __

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Dikarenakan kesibukan, mulai chapter ini update akan lebih lama dibandingkan biasanya. _Author_ akan fokus menyelesaikan _fanfict_ yang akan _tamat_ sebentar lagi.

Makasih udah menunggu kelanjutan fanfict ini, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.


	13. Chapter 13

Angin malam yang meniupkan udara dingin menusuk kulit seolah tak cukup untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Di tengah malam menjelang musim dingin, ia dengan sengaja menceburkan tubuhnya dalam air sungai yang dingin.

Tubuhnya menggigil namun ia tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya dan membiarkan rasa dingin menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya, berharap hatinya dapat membeku untuk sementara.

Iris _onyx_ sekelam malam nya menatap lurus ke depan dan memastikan jika tak ada satu mahluk berbahayapun di dekatnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha membuang pikiran aneh dan tak wajar miliknya, namun sama sekali tak berhasil.

Ia tak berhasil melupakan Naruto barang sedetikpun setelah ia mencium pipi lelaki itu. Ketika ia berusaha melupakannya, yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Ia tak bisa melupakan Naruto dan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi aneh ketika berada dekat dengan Naruto.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras dan nafasnya mulai terasa sesak setiap kali ia bersama Naruto. Dan terkadang, ia merindukan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya, sensasi ketika tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, bahkan membayangkan sensasi jika ia bercinta dengan Naruto hingga gairahnya meletup-letup dan ia harus mengendalikan diri.

' _Aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan bercinta dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang telah kuhabisi seluruh keluarganya?_ ' batin Sasuke seraya mengerakkan tangan dan membiarkan percikan air dingin mengenai seluruh tubuhnya.

Biasanya Sasuke mengendalikan diri dengan berusaha mandi, berlatih keras dan membayangkan wajah Itachi yang membuatnya semakin berhasrat untuk menghabisi lelaki itu serta berusaha mengaktifkan logika nya yang mulai tumpul. Dan kini ia mencoba seluruhnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan seraya memercikan air dingin ke bahu nya yang telanjang.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kendali," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil memercikkan lebih banyak air ke wajahnya.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan membenamkan seluruh tubuh ke dalam air. Ia berharap air dingin yang mengenai seluruh rambut dan kepalanya dapat menyegarkan pikirannya dan membuatnya berhenti membayangkan Naruto.

Memang benar, hidup sebagai lelaki sangat sulit ketika harus menahan gairah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis. Sebagai seorang pria normal, ia memiliki imajinasi liar yang mulai aktif seperti lelaki lainnya. Namun jika tampak Itachi, si keparat brengsek itu, bisa menahan diri, mengapa ia harus membiarkan dirinya menjadi budak nafsu?

Sasuke telah memutuskan. Ia tak akan membiarkan diri semakin jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan berakhir melukai Naruto maupun dirinya sendiri. Ia harus melupakan Naruto, bagaimanapun perasaan lelaki itu padanya.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan nanar. Belakangan ini ia sulit tidur, terutama setelah mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke. Saat itu ia yakin jika Sasuke memang tak mendengarnya, namun hal itu membuat perubahan besar pada dirinya.

Jika sebelumnya ia berpikir untuk membalas dendam pada Sasuke dengan mencuri seluruh teknik lelaki itu serta membunuh dan meninggalkan jasadnya di tempat yang dapat ditemukan warga, kini ia malah berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersama Sasuke.

Ia bahkan terus memikirkan Sasuke dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun. Ketika ia menatap dinding, bayangan wajah Sasuke lah yang terlihat di dinding hampa itu. Ketika ia memakan _ramen_ , ia akan mengambil jeda beberapa detik dan memikirkan Sasuke sebelum menghabiskannya. Ia telah terjerat pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke, sang 'orang bayaran' yang telah membantai keluarganya.

Naruto menekan dahinya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia malah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai cinta pertamanya ketika lelaki itu jelas-jelas menghancurkan hidupnya dan ia seharusnya membenci lelaki itu hingga kebencian itu merasuk ke dalam setiap tetes darah, daging, tulang, bahkan jiwanya.

Terlebih lagi, ia menjadikan seorang lelaki sebagai cinta pertamanya, hal yang sangat abnormal dan menentang moral. Menurut nilai moral, seperti yang telah diajarkan _kami-sama_ terhadap manusia, seorang lelaki dikodratkan untuk mencintai wanita, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan _kami-sama_ menciptakan Izanami dan Izanagi yang notabene merupakan pria dan wanita untuk hidup bersama.

Naruto yakin jika ia telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia yakin perasaannya pada Sasuke bukanlah cinta. Ia tak mungkin menjadi _gay_. Tak seorangpun di keluarganya menjadi _gay_ ataupun _lesbian_. Ia pasti hanya merasa terguncang setelah kehilangan segala hal yang dimilikinya dalam sekejap dan kehilangan tumpuan. Ketika Sasuke menopangnya, sekalipun lelaki itu adalah pembunuh, ia mulai merasakan perasaan nyaman karena tak lagi kesepian. Dan ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke karena tak ingin kehilangan penopang untuk kedua kalinya. Pastilah begitu alasannya.

 _Okaa-san, otou-san, maafkan aku jika aku mempermalukan kalian dengan tertarik pada orang yang salah. Kumohon, bantulah aku menghilangkan ketertarikanku. Aku ingin menguatkan hatiku sehingga dapat membalaskan dendam kalian._

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpi, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan raga nya yang terus berkecamuk.

.

.

Sang mentari telah bangkit dan menyusuri singgasana nya lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Namun Naruto masih tak juga terbangun, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tidur di _futon_ bersebelahan dengannya.

Sang mentari bersinar semakin terik dan menembus melalui jendela. Sasuke segera menggeliat begitu sinar mentari menerpa kulitnya dan tersadar dari alam mimpi. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah berlatih pedang selama dua setengah jam sendirian hanya untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi nya. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk segera duduk dan bangun.

Tanpa sadar ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati Naruto masih tertidur dengan wajah yang manis menurut Sasuke. Ia hampir tersenyum, namun segera mengurungkan niat dan mengalihkan pandangan. Terbangun di pagi hari dengan melihat Naruto di sampingnya bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Kejantanannya menegang setiap pagi ketika ia bangun dan terkadang semakin menegang akibat melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan pakaian berantakan dan terlihat menggoda. Setidaknya, saat ini lebih baik ketimbang jika ia terbangun pukul lima atau enam pagi dengan udara dingin yang membuat kejantanannya bereaksi lebih kuat.

Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto dan mengguncang tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangunlah, _dobe_."

"Mmm?" gumam Naruto seraya menggeliar dan megucek matanya. Ia segera terbangun dan duduk diatas _futon._

"Oh, _teme_?"

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap. Kita akan berlatih pagi ini."

"Kau yakin, _teme_? Bagaimana jika besok saja? Selama dua minggu terakhir kita sudah berlatih keras, kan?"

Sasuke berdecih pelan, "Bodoh. Jika kau ingin menjadi orang yang kuat, kau harus berlatih setiap hari. Kau bisa melewati satu hari tanpa berlatih ketika seluruh tubuhmu tak bisa digerakkan, atau ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri sepanjang hari."

Naruto tertegun dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang jauh lebih cerewet dibanding kali pertama mereka bertemu dan tak lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Namun tetap saja terasa aneh jika lelaki itu kini memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Kau… benar-benar hidup dengan cara seperti itu, _huh_?"

" _Hn._ "

"Pantas saja hidupmu begitu monoton dan membosankan. Kau terlalu serius, _teme_."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Ucapan Naruto menyadarkannya akan kehidupannya yang sebetulnya memang monoton. Hari terus berganti, namun ia terus melakukan hal yang sama, pada jam yang kira-kira sama. Hal yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah pakaian yang dikenakannya atau makanan yang disantapnya.

Sasuke kembali tersadar jika hidupnya yang selama ini ia anggap normal ternyata begitu menyedihkan. Ia tak menyadarinya, namun sejatinya ia merasa kesepian tanpa seorangpun teman. Dan kini dengan keberadaan Naruto di sisinya, ia benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan Naruto.

"Mungkin kau benar, _dobe_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tak biasanya Sasuke menyetujui apapun yang dikatakannya dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Cepatlah mandi!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Naruto yang membuat kecepatan aliran darah di tubuhnya meningkat.

"Oh, ya."

Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia sanggup menahan perasaannya yang terus berkecamuk, bagaikan ombak yang hendak memasuki kapal dan membuatnya karam. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, jika kapal telah karam maka ia telah kehilangan kendali.

.

.

"Ini gila, _teme_ ," keluh Naruto seraya menatap balon berisi air di telapak tangannya dengan jengkel.

Pagi ini Sasuke membawa beberapa balon air dan mengajaknya menuju hutan. Sejak awal ia sudah bertanya-tanya dengan alasan Sasuke membawa balon air itu. Dan ketika sudah tiba di hutan, Sasuke segera memerintahkannya memegang balon air itu di telapak tangan dan memusatkan kekuatannya di telapak tangan.

Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Sasuke mengatakan tujuan utama dari latihan ini adalah membuat balon air itu pecah. Hal itu jelas mustahil, kecuali jika Naruto membaikkan telapak tangan dan melemparkan balon air itu ke tanah dengan keras.

" _Hn_?"

"Kau memintaku memegang balon air ini hingga pecah dengan sendirinya tanpa kujatuhkan? Kurasa aku akan mati sebelum berhasil melakukannya."

"Kau berpikir itu mustahil?"

"Tentu saja! Orang waras manapun akan berpikir sama sepertiku. Balon pecah dengan sendirinya? Yang benar saja?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengambil sebuah balon air dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Lihat baik-baik tangan dan balonku," Sasuke memperlihatkan balon yang tidak rusak dan telapak tangan kirinya yang tidak terdapat benda apapun. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang badan.

Sasuke segera meletakkan balon di telapak tangan kiri dan mengkonsentrasikan sebagian chakra ke telapak tangannya. Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian balon air itu pecah dengan sendirinya dan air membasahi tanah.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak dan ia menjerit tanpa ia sadari.

"HAH?! "

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar Naruto diam. Naruto terkejut dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mungkin saja kau diam-diam meremas balon itu hingga pecah. Iya, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ini aneh. Coba tunjukkan lagi padaku."

"Mendekatlah."

Naruto segera melangkah mendekati Sasuke hingga jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter. Sasuke mengambil balon air lainnya dan meletakkannya di tangan kiri.

Kali ini Sasuke hanya mengalirkan sedikit _chakra_ ke telapak tangan dengan maksud memperlihatkan pada Naruto. Air di dalam balon mulai bergerak-gerak bagaikan ombak dan mengenai permukaan bola karet,

Naruto menatap dengan takjub. Air di dalam bola bergerak-gerak semakin cepat dan kuatnya tekanan air di dalam bola lama kelamaan membuat bola karet itu pecah dengan sendirinya. Terdengar suara pecahan bola air dan air yang keluar dari dalam bola.

"Kau hebat sekali. Kau benar-benar sakti, _teme_."

"Kau juga bisa melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Namun sejak tadi aku terus memegangnya dan bola itu sama sekali tidak bergerak."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia yakin sebetulnya _chakra_ Naruto telah aktif tanpa ia sadari. Leluhur Naruto adalah seorang ninja dan setiap keturunannya terlahir dengan _chakra_ yang aktif secara otomatis, berbeda dengan _non-ninja_ yang perlu mengaktifkan _chakra_ mereka dengan melakukan latihan yang panjang dan berat.

"Padahal _chakramu_ telah aktif."

" _C-ch-chak-kra_? Apa itu?"

"Energi dalam diri seseorang. Milikmu sudah aktif tanpa perlu kau latih."

"E-ner-gi? Apa maksudmu? Ucapanmu sulit dipahami, _teme_ ," keluh Naruto dengan raut wajah jengkel.

"Akan kujelaskan kalau kau berhasil melakukan hal yang kukatakan."

Naruto menatap bola air di tangannya dan mulai bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jika lelaki itu bisa melakukannya dan mengatakan ia bisa melakukannya, maka ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Jika kau kesulitan, pejamkan matamu dan pusatkan seluruh kekuatanmu pada telapak tanganmu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha memusatkan kekuatan pada telapak tangan. Lima menit berlalu dan tak terjadi apapun pada balon air itu. Namun ia berusaha mengerahkan lebih banyak kekuatan di telapak tangannya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi. Ia tak ingin menyerah.

Tak lama kemudian air di dalam bola karet mulai sedikit berguncang dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia tak merasa mengerakkan tangannya, namun ia yakin tangannya bergerak tanpa ia sadari akibat kelelahan.

Naruto semakin memusatkan kekuatan pada telapakn tangan dan air di dalam bola mulai bergerak semakin kuat. Tak salah lagi, Naruto hampir berhasil melakukannya.

Sasuke mengamati balon air di tangan Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. Prediksinya benar. Naruto akan berhasil memecahkan balon air itu sebentar lagi.

Balon air bergerak semakin kuat, namun Naruto tetap memejamkan mata. Dua menit kemudian balon itu pecah dan air mengalir melalui jari-jemari Naruto.

Naruto segera membuka mata saat merasakan air yang mengalir dan menatap balon di telapak tangannya dengan takjub. Balon itu telah pecah, meskipun pecahanya lebih mirip robekan kecil dibandingkan pecahan balon Sasuke yang tampak benar-benar hancur.

"Aku… telah memecahkan balonnya?"

" _Hn_."

Naruto segera memegang balon itu dan berniat menyimpannya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berniat membuangnya, namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya.

"Tidak ingin menyimpan balon itu, _dobe_?"

" _Huh_? Untuk apa aku menyimpan barang tak berguna?"

"Itu balon air pertama yang kau pecahkan."

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Oh, iya. Benar juga. Aku akan menyimpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Naruto segera menyelipkan balon itu dibalik pakaiannya dan mendekati Sasuke, "Sebetulnya latihan apa itu?"

"Mempelajari _ninjutsu_."

" _Ninjutsu_?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang memberikan penjelasan pada orang lain, apalagi penjelasan secara detil. Namun ia terpaksa melakukannya kali ini. Ia telah bertekad untuk mengajari Naruto dan menjawab segala pertanyaan darinya.

"Ya. Teknik yang dimiliki _ninja_."

"Maksudnya? Matamu yang berubah dan api hitam yang muncul mendadak itu?" jawab Naruto dengan bulu kuduk meremang tanpa sadar, membayangkan kengerian api hitam yang menghanguskan segala hal yang dimilikinya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, itu teknik apa?"

"Teknik khusus keluarga Uchiha."

"Jadi setiap orang dari klanmu bisa memakainya? Hebat sekali. Kurasa aku akan menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia jika terlahir sebagai Uchiha."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Beruntung, katanya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Pada dasarnya, tak satupun manusia yang tak memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari yang dimilikinya. Kekuatan melahirkan keinginan untuk memiliki lebih banyak kekuatan, atau bahkan hal-hal lainnya. Dan keinginan melahirkan keserakahan yang akhirnya berujung pada pertentangan.

Sejak jaman dahulu, ketika Uchiha masih berupa klan, bukan keluarga berisikan garis darah Uchiha langsung terdapat banyak kasus dimana dua orang bertarung hingga tewas salah satunya demi mendapatkan kekuatan lawan. Bahkan saudara kandungpun saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Tak ada kepercayaan antar anggota keluarga inti, apalagi terhadap Uchiha lainnya.

Ayah Sasuke yang merupakan kepala keluarga terakhirpun merasa khawatir dengan statusnya dan terus berusaha memperkuat diri. Demi mempertahankan penerus keluarga yang tetap berada di keluarga intinya, ayahnya melatih Itachi ekstra keras dan mempersiapkan putra sulungnya sebagai pewaris serta mengabaikan putra bungsu yang menurutnya tak berguna. Ayahnya telah terbutakan oleh hasrat akan kekuasaan, selaiknya manusia yang tak pernah puas.

Dan kebencian merupakan dasar dari kekuatan. Semakin seseorang membenci, maka ia akan menjadi semakin kuat. Itulah kutukan dari kekuatan Uchiha.

"Tidak semua. Hanya orang-orang terkutuk yang bisa memakainya."

"Terkutuk? Maksudmu… kau terkutuk?"

" _Hn_."

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Di matanya Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu berpostur tubuh bagus dengan kekuatan mengerikan yang tidak normal. Meskipun kepribadiannya buruk, namun wajahnya sangat tampan dan mampu membuat wanita normal maupun pria _gay_ tergila-gila serta berhasrat memilikinya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke adalah orang terkutuk.

"Mana mungkin orang terkutuk sepertimu? Kau memiliki banyak uang, kekuatan dan penampilan yang baik. Jika kau menyebut dirimu terkutuk, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang hidup di jalanan?"

"Kau tak mengerti apapun," jawab Sasuke dengan lirih. Ia tak sadar sejak kapan nada suaranya berubah seperti itu. Mungkin itu karena ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Dulu, Sasuke pernah memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Itachi hingga berpikir jika dirinya tak terkena kutukan kebencian klan Uchiha. Namun ia salah. Segala kebaikan yang ditunjukkan padanya hanyalah ilusi untuk menutupi hasrat terpendam Itachi, yaitu menanamkan kebencian pada Sasuke dan membuatnya menjadi kuat dengan cara yang menyakitkan serta merengut kekuatan Sasuke suatu saat nanti.

Kini jika dipikirkan kembali, ia sepertinya tak pernah benar-benar mendapatkan kasih sayang, apalagi cinta. Ayahnya tak peduli padanya, sementara Itachi hanya memberikan ilusi nan cantik padanya. Ibunya terlihat tulus, namun ia tak bisa percaya jika ibunya benar-benar tulus meskipun ia berusaha mempercayainya. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai siapapun.

"Terdapat harga mahal yang harus kubayar, _dobe_ ," jelas Sasuke dengan intonasi dan raut wajah datar, meskipun tatapannya masih menampakkan kesedihan.

"Harga? Maaf jika pertanyaanku melukaimu. Apakah maksudmu dengan kepergian keluargamu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ucapan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah meskipun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kematian keluarga memang merupakan awal mula kebencian Sasuke. Kebencian semakin meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu dan membuatnya tumbuh semakin kuat.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke saat menyadari tatapan pria itu yang sebetulnya biasa saja, namun terlihat seolah ingin menangis bagi Naruto. Sasuke pasti sedang menangis, atau setidaknya menjerit di dalam hatinya. Lelaki itu pasti memiliki beban yang sangat berat, meski ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Entah kenapa, Naruto ikut merasa sedih sekaligus kasihan hanya dengan melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lelaki itu, membuatnya terkejut.

" _Teme,_ kalau kau sedang merasa sedih, marah atau apapun, sebaiknya kau mengutarakannya agar tak menjadi beban bagimu. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku kalau kau mau. Kau tidak sendirian."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, tak mengira ucapan dan perbuatan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya. Ia memang menanggung beban berat akibat kesedihan, kebencian, kemarahan serta kesepian dan rasa bersalah yang terus menumpuk. Ia sudah cukup beruntung dapat mempertahankan kewarasannya hingga saat ini.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih, berpelukan akan membuatmu nyaman, lho. Rasanya nyaman ketika seseorang memelukmu dan membuatmu merasa kalau kau tidak sendiri-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Naruto tetap diam dan hanya memeluk Sasuke, menatap punggung lelaki itu yang sebetulnya tampak rapuh meskipun memberikan kesan kuat.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan imej dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan ajaran ayahnya maupun gengsinya sebagai seorang lelaki yang tak seharusnya bersikap emosional. Ia perlu meluapkan perasaanya, setidaknya satu kali, setelah menahan beban emosional yang berat.

Sentuhan Naruto yang hangat dibahunya, berikut dengan pelukan erat membuat Sasuke semakin emosional. Ia telah menjadi emosional sejak bersama Naruto, dan semakin emosional saat ini. Setetes air mata bahkan mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya yang ia kira takkan pernah bisa meneteskan air mata, sekalipun ia sangat mengantuk dan memaksakan diri untuk terjaga sekalipun.

Setetes air mata telah mengalir dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk meneteskan tetesan air mata berikutnya. Namun tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Air matanya mulai meluap tanpa bisa ia kendalikan dan isakan pelan mulai keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Punggungnya bahkan mulai berguncang akibat isakan.

Naruto menyadari pakaiannya yang telah basah dan mendapati punggung Sasuke yang berguncang serta suara isakan lelaki itu. Sasuke tampak semakin rapuh dihadapannya saat ini dan ia tak yakin Sasuke pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Terlepas dari profesi Sasuke, lelaki itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih memiliki perasaan. Ketika perasaannya terlalu sering terluka, lelaki itu akan menumpuk kesedihan dan perlu meluapkannya suatu saat.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, meskipun ia seharusnya membenci lelaki itu. Bahkan jika ia mau, sebetulnya saat inipun ia bisa membunuh Sasuke. Namun ia tak ingin melakukannya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat dan air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir. Kehangatan tubuh Naruto menimbulkan adiksi, membuatnya ingin selamanya berada di pelukan Naruto.

Air mata Sasuke telah berhenti. Ia telah merasa jauh lebih baik setelah meluapkan perasaannya. Hatinya terasa lebih ringan dan ia segera mengusap air mata yang membekas di wajahnya, tak ingin orang lain melihatnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

" _Arigatou_."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, _teme_. Bukankah itu hal biasa untuk menghibur teman yang sedang sedih?"

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut. Teman? Ia tak pantas dikatakan sebagai seorang teman. Tak ada teman yang akan membunuh keluarga temannya. Jikapun ada, pertemanan itu sudah pasti akan hancur.

"Ayo berlatih, _dobe_."

"Lagi? Sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua belas, lho," jawab Naruto seraya menatap posisi matahari yang hampir tepat berada di atas.

" _Hn_. Latihan yang kau jalani tadi hanyalah latihan dasar."

"Lalu kau ingin melatihku apa?"

"Berjalan diatas air."

"Eh? Kau bisa melakukannya juga, _teme_?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kurasa aku harus menjadikanmu sebagai dewa mulai saat ini," sahut Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak jadi. Untuk apa aku harus menyembahmu?"

Sasuke tak menyahut dan ia segera berjalan menuju kuda yang terikat di pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia melirik jam dan segera teringat jika ia harus mengunjungi suatu tempat saat ini.

"Latihan dilanjutkan besok."

Naruto terkejut dan segera menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Biasanya Sasuke memaksanya untuk berlatih sepanjang hari. Namun tumben sekali ia membatalkan latihan.

"Latihan dibatalkan? Ada apa? Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku teringat harus mengunjungi suatu tempat."

"Eh? Kemana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

" _Hn_."

Naruto segera naik keatas kuda bersama Sasuke dan kuda segera berjalan meninggalkan hutan. Sasuke tak berbicara sepatah katapun dan Naruto memberanikan diri untuk kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Sebetulnya kita ingin pergi kemana, _teme_?"

"Panti asuhan."

"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau menerima misi untuk membakar panti asuhan. Aku akan menghalangimu jika kau menerima misi seperti itu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan menjawab, "Tidak."

Naruto tak berani bertanya lagi. Ia teringat dengan kunjungan ke panti asuhan bersama Sasuke dan donasi dalam jumlah besar yang diberikan lelaki itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke kembali berniat memberikan donasi meskipun menurutnya Sasuke tak mendapat banyak pekerjaan belakangan ini.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang jahat.

.

.

Sasuke memasang topeng ketika jarak panti asuhan hanya sekitar lima kilometer. Ia mempercepat laju kuda setelah memasang topeng dan segera meminta Naruto turun dari kuda, kemudian ia sendiri turun dari kuda serta mengikatnya ke ranting pohon.

"Tunggulah disini, _dobe_."

Naruto segera mengangguk dan berdiri di samping kuda.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki panti asuhan yang kini terlihat lebih bagus dibandingkan kali terakhir ia berkunjung. Hanya setengah dari bangunan panti asuhan yang telah direnovasi, namun kini tak satupun anak yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh.

Tatapan anak-anak panti asuhan itu tertuju pada Sasuke ketika lelaki itu berjalan memasuki panti asuhan. Beberapa anak yang sedang bermain seketika berhenti dan menghampiri Sasuke.

" _Onii-san_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Shin, anak laki-laki berambut putih yang selalu menyapa Sasuke setiap ia datang.

" _Onii-san_!" seorang anak lainnya menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha menyentuhnya. Anak itu hampir memeluk Sasuke, namun segera terdiam ketika berada di depan Sasuke. "Kupikir kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun panti asuhan. Aku agak sedih saat Kabuto- _nii_ mengatakan kau sedang sibuk."

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum dibalik topeng. Belakangan ini, ia selalu tersenyum setiap melakukan kunjungan rutin ke panti asuhan. Baginya, berinteraksi dengan anak-anak itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

" _Gomen._ Aku sangat sibuk hingga tak bisa berkunjung," Sasuke menundukkan kepala. "Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kuharap _onii-san_ bertopeng juga baik-baik saja," ujar salah seorang anak.

" _Onii-san_ bertopeng?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya. Itu nama panggilan yang kami berikan untukmu. Soalnya, kami tak tahu siapa namamu dan seperti apa wajahmu," Shin meringis seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Onii-san_ tidak keberatan, kan? Bolehkah kami mengetahui namamu? Kapan-kapan, perlihatkan wajahmu pada kami, ya? Boleh, kan?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia tak ingin membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui nama dan wajahnya demi keselamatan dirinya. Namun banyak orang yang bernama sama dengannya dan ia tak keberatan memberitahukan wajahnya.

"Namaku Sasuke."

"Wah, namanya keren," seru beberapa anak seolah menatap Sasuke dengan kagum.

Anak-anak itu seolah tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkannya menemui Kabuto, si pengurus panti asuhan. Ia membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sekantung penuh berisi koin-koin bernilai sepuluh sen.

" _Onii-san_ punya hadiah untuk kalian. Kalian harus membagi uang ini untuk teman-teman kalian, ya," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan kantung berisi koin itu.

Anak-anak itu segera memegang kantung yang sangat berat dan membuka isinya. Mereka terkejut melihat koin-koin bernilai sepuluh _sen_ di dalam kantung uang itu.

Anak-anak itu tampak heran dengan isi kantong yang diberikan Sasuke. Banyak dari mereka yang tak pernah melihat uang. Namun beberapa anak yang lebih besar mengetahui jika koin itu adalah uang.

"Ini… uang? Bisa dipakai untuk berbelanja?"

" _Hn._ Gunakan untuk membeli benda yang kalian inginkan."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," anak-anak itu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala serempak.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mendapati Kabuto yang telah keluar dari ruangan serta menghampirinya untuk menyambutnya. Sasuke melirik gadis kecil yang tadi hendak memeluknya. Gadis kecil itu tengah berkerumun bersama teman-temannya. Menatap takjub koin-koin itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Cukup baik, bagaimana dengan pembangunan panti asuhan?"

"Uang yang anda berikan lebih dari cukup untuk membangun panti asuhan ini. Selain itu terdapat beberapa donatur yang ikut menyumbang."

"Syukurlah."

Kabuto melirik anak-anak yang sedang berkerumun dengan kantung berisi uang koin dan segera melirik Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Menyadari tatapan khawatir Kabuto, Sasuke segera berkata, "Oh. Aku memberikan sedikit koin untuk anak-anak itu. Mereka bisa memakainya untuk membeli cemilan atau barang."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, tuan. Semoga _kami-sama_ membalas kebaikan anda."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah _senryobako_ dari tasnya dan memberikan pada Kabuto.

"Salah satu kotak berisi seribu _koban,_ sementara yang lainnya lima ratus _koban._ Aku tak menjamin jika bulan depan aku bisa datang."

"Anda memiliki urusan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Aku akan pergi. Pastikan kau menggunakan uang yang kuberikan untuk menghidupi anak-anak dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, tuan. Terima kasih telah membantu kami. Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena saya akan menggunakan uang itu sebaik mungkin."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke segera berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan panti asuhan itu. Namun beberapa anak yang menyadari Sasuke akan pergi segera menghampirinya, termasuk gadis kecil yang hendak memeluknya.

"Eh, Sasuke- _nii_ akan pergi sekarang?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kau akan datang lagi bulan depan, kan?" ucap Shin seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan harapan.

"Aku akan datang lagi. Namun aku tidak bisa memastikannya untuk bulan depan, Shin."

Beberapa anak tampak kecewa dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia menghampiri gadis kecil yang kini telah mendekatinya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk anak itu dengan erat saat ia merasakan gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu.

"Aku… ingin Sasuke- _nii_ lebih sering datang kesini," ucap gadis kecil itu dengan lirih. Usianya hanya sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun dan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Tatapan gadis itu juga sendu, tak menyiratkan keceriaan seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan reaksi anak-anak di panti asuhan setiap kali ia datang. Mereka seolah menantikan kunjungannya, meskipun sebetulnya ia tak pernah memberikan apapun secara langsung kepada mereka, kecuali hari ini. Mungkin anak-anak itu membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat memberikan kasih sayang, atau setidaknya meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk menyapa mereka dan menanyakan kabar mereka.

"Aku juga ingin lebih sering datang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu _onii-san_ setiap hari."

"Jangan," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. "Nanti kau akan kecewa."

"Aku tidak akan kecewa."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan datang lagi?"ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi yang lembut. Setiap kali ia berkunjung ke panti asuhan, ia selalu berpikir jika kunjungannya akan menjadi yang terakhir mengingat ia bisa mati kapanpun jika gagal dalam melakukan pekerjaan.

"Mengapa? Apakah kau akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum pahit dibalik topengnya dan mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu dengan lembut, "Kalau aku tidak datang lagi, berarti aku sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak bisa kembali. Tapi, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Gadis kecil itu menganggukan kepala dan menatap Sasuke dengan sedih. Sasuke sendiri merasa heran dengan sikap dan perkataannya saat ini yang sangat bertentangan dengan kepribadiannya. Entah mengapa, ia mengungkap isi hatinya begitu saja, bahkan dihadapan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan persepsi orang lain terhadap dirinya.

Anak-anak lain mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan berekasi sama dengan gadis kecil itu. Salah seorang anak laki-laki yang paling banyak bicara dan mengingatkannya akan Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _nii._ "

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis kecil itu dan menatap anak laki-laki itu.

" _Hn_?"

"Bolehkah kami melihat wajahmu sebentar saja? Kupikir, kalau kau akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tak kembali lagi, kami ingin mengingat wajahmu."

"Ya. Aku setuju dengan Mahiro- _nii._ "

Anak-anak itu seketika mengiyakan ucapan anak laki-laki itu. Kabuto bersiap meminta anak-anak itu untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Namun Sasuke segera melepas topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dibalik topeng.

Anak-anak perempuan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan takjub, mengagumi ketampanan wajah sang 'kakak baik hati' yang bagaikan malaikat. Beberapa anak laki-laki juga ikut menatapnya lekat-lekat, berusaha mengingat wajah yang terpampang dihadapan mereka sebaik mungkin.

In merupakan keputusan paling sembrono yang diambil Sasuke, keputusan yang bahkan diambilnya tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu. Ia membiarkan anak-anak itu melihat wajahnya selama tiga puluh detik sebelum memakai topengnya kembali.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat lain. _Sayonara._ "

Sasuke melambaikan tangan dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan panti asuhan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, menatap anak-anak itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil menyenderkan tubuh di batang pohon.

" _Dobe,_ ayo pergi."

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Tumben sekali Sasuke tampak begitu terburu-buru untuk pergi meskipun saat ini sedang memiliki waktu luang.

"Oh, _teme_? Kau lama sekali didalam sana."

" _Hn_."

"Kau menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak itu lagi, _teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benaknya.

" _Hn._ "

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis. Semakin lama bersama lelaki itu, lelaki itu mulai bersikap layaknya manusia normal dan menunjukkan sisi lembut dalam dirinya. Naruto tak dapat memungkiri jika Sasuke juga sebetulnya memiliki hati yang lembut.

.

.

Sang mentari telah kembali ke peristirahatannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini Naruto tengah berada di dalam kamar bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tak bertukar sepatah katapun. Salah satunya menunggu yang lain memulai pembicaraan, sementara orang yang ditunggu tak berniat melakukan percakapan.

Sejak perjalanan pulang dari panti asuhan, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya. Bahkan tak ada kata-kata sinis yang keluar selama beberapa jam terakhir. Saat makanpun Sasuke sama sekali tak mengajak Naruto berbicara.

" _Teme,_ kau masih berhutang penjelasan soal _chakra_ dan energi, lho."

" _Hn._ "

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang. Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu penjelasanmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia meneguk ludah dan membuka mulutnya, mencoba memberi penjelasan sedetil mungkin.

"Chakra adalah energi yang berada di dalam tubuh seseorang. Dengan memiliki chakra yang aktif, kau bisa melakukan teknik _ninjutsu_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, berusaha mencerna penjelasan lelaki itu.

"Chakra yang aktif? Memangnya bagaimana mengaktifkannya? Apakah milikku sudah aktif?"

" _Hn._ "

"Rasanya aku tidak melakukan apapun. Bagaimana mungkin chakraku aktif dengan sendirinya?"

"Leluhurmu seorang _ninja._ Sebagai keturunannya, chakra mu aktif secara otomatis sejak kau lahir."

"Begitukah? Lalu apa itu _ninjutsu_? Apakah seperti yang kau ajarkan selama ini?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Ini contohnya," Sasuke memegang kertas dan meniupkan kertas itu. Seketika api dalam ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar keluar dari mulutnya dan membakar kertas itu.

Naruto hampir menjerit, namun segera mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Bersama dengan Sasuke membuatnya melihat hal-hal yang melewati batas nalar dan ia mempertanyakan rasionalitasnya saat ini.

"i-itu _ninjutsu_?"

" _Hn_."

" _Sugoi,_ " pekik Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. "Kumohon, ajarilah _ninjutsu_ padaku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tatapannya seolah hendak menusuk Naruto dan membuat lelaki itu tidak nyaman. Ia memang berniat mengajari _ninjutsu_ pada Naruto meskipun sebetulnya ia bagaikan tengah menempa pedang yang suatu saat akan digunakan untuk menusuk dirinya.

Namun Sasuke tak lagi peduli. Ia harus menebus kesalahannya pada Naruto, dan inilah hal paling tepat yang dapat dilakukannya.

"Kau harus melaksanakan permintaanku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Akan kupenuhi permintaanmu meskipun sulit sekalipun."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku," Naruto mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Sasuke mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Pertama. Jika kau mendengar kematianku, tolong pergilah ke panti asuhan itu dan berikan seluruh uangku yang telah dipotong dengan biaya pemakaman

jika memungkinkan. Katakan jika aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tak akan kembali."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mengernyitkan dahi dengan ucapan Sasuke,

" _Hey,_ apa maksudmu? Aneh sekali. Mengapa kau harus membahas kematian, _huh_?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Ia tak pernah suka membahas kematian, apalagi kematian seseorang yang berharga baginya. Jika ia kehilangan Sasuke, maka ia akan benar-benar sendirian.

"Mengapa kau meminta hal seperti itu padaku? Kupikir kau akan meminta syarat yang berat dan hampir mustahil untuk kulakukan."

"Aku tak ingin membuat anak-anak itu menunggu seseorang yang tak akan kembali."

Naruto kembali membelalakan mata. Ucapan dan tindakan Sasuke hari ini benar-benar aneh dan membuatnya takut.

"Mereka menunggumu kedatanganmu, _teme_?"

" _Hn_."

"Kau benar-benar hanya menginginkan itu saja?"

"Jika suatu saat aku meninggalkanmu, jangan mencariku, kecuali kau ingin bertarung denganku. Jika tidak, cukup menunggu kabar kematianku saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berjanji pada hal seperti itu. Membayangkan kematianmu saja membuatku takut. Walaupun kau pembunuh dan aku membencimu, aku tak memiliki siapapun selain kau. Aku tak mau sendirian, _teme_. Aku takut."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Raut wajah Naruto tampak serius.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Naruto segera berkata, "Aku tak ingin siapapun membunuhmu sebelum aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku padamu."

Suara Naruto tampak bergetar. Ia tak sepenuhnya bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya. Sasuke menyadari reaksi Naruto, namun berpura-pura tak mempedulikannya.

"Kau lahir dan mati sendiri. Mengapa harus takut hidup sendirian?"

"Aku tak akan bisa hidup dalam kesepian, tahu. Tanpamu, aku akan benar-benar kesepian. Tak ada lagi lelaki brengsek yang membuatku kesal dan hidupku akan terasa aneh."

"Aku juga," ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan memutuskan untuk meluapkan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dobe_."

Mulut Naruto terbuka seketika dan iris _sapphire_ nya terbelalak. Sebuah pernyataan cinta baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Untuk sesaat, otaknya tak mampu berpikir.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah bangkit berdiri saat menyadari jam yang berada di lorong telah berdentang sepuluh kali. Malam ini ia harus menjalankan misi seorang diri yang cukup berat. Beberapa malam terakhir ia terus menjalankan misi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Dan malam ini seseorang memerintahkannya untuk menyerang rombongan pejabat-pejabat daerah yang akan berkunjung ke kota ini serta menghabisi semua orang di dalam rombongan tanpa terkecuali. Ia juga harus mengambil gulungan-gulungan informasi yang diminta dan memberikannya pada orang yang telah memyewa jasanya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Huh? Kemana kau akan pergi di malam hari, _teme_?"

"Menemui seseorang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Bohong. Kau pasti menjalani misi, kan?"

Sasuke tak mengiyakan ataupun membantah. Ia tak berniat untuk melakukannya.

" _Oyasumi, dobe_."

Sasuke segera melangkah menuju pintu. Namun sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto telah menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Kau harus kembali dengan selamat, _teme._ Kalau tidak, aku akan mengulitimu dan memberikan tubuhmu pada anjing-anjing liar."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ancaman Naruto terkesan kekanak-kanakan meskipun ia berusaha agar ancamannya terdengar menyeramkan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam kamar. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sasuke, terutama dengan ucapan Sasuke yang aneh. Ia tak bisa tidur dan takut tak dapat melihat lelaki itu lagi ketika ia terbangun besok pagi.

Jika Sasuke kembali dengan selamat, Naruto harus membalas pernyataan Sasuke. Kali ini, ia tak akan menahan diri untuk meluapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia telah kehilangan akal sehat dan moralnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini? Rasanya Sasuke terlalu emosional dan OOC disini.

Semoga kalian ga kecewa sama fanfict ini.

Romance akan diperbanyak mulai chapter selanjutnya


	14. Chapter 14

"Siapa kau? Pergilah dari sini. Kami tidak menyediakan makanan gratis untuk orang yang kelaparan," bentak salah satu dari enam penjaga yang sedang bertugas menjaga lima buah tenda mewah dengan lambang kerajaan.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak meminta makanan gratis."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ serta berusaha membuat para penjaga yang menatapnya itu terjebak di dalam _genjutsu_ buatannya.

Malam ini di sekitar tenda cukup terang akibat banyaknya kayu bakar yang dinyalakan sebagai api unggun. Namun entah mengapa mata Sasuke berdenyut-denyut dan apa yang dilihatnya agak buram.

Sasuke merasa agak takut malam ini. Ia merasa kondisi matanya semakin memburuk dan khawatir ia akan kehilangan penglihatan suatu saat nanti. Biasanya matanya hanya akan sakit dan mengeluarkan darah jika ia memakai teknik mata tingkat tinggi, namun kini matanya terasa sakit ketika ia hanya mengaktifkan _sharingan_ biasa.

Sasuke berusaha tak mempedulikan matanya yang terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Seluruh penjaga itu berada dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ dan Sasuke melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri salah satu penjaga.

Seluruh penjaga itu seolah tak menyadari Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah botol besar yang diberikan kepada dua orang penjaga.

"Minumlah sebagian dan berikan pada teman-temanmu."

Dua penjaga itu menurut. Mereka meminum ramuan berupa racun itu dan memberikan pada temannya.

"Hey, minuman hitam ini enak, Tuan," ucap salah seorang penjaga yang telah terkena genjutsu sambil memberikan pada sesama penjaga di sampingnya. Seluruh penjaga itu berada di dalam ilusi dimana mereka sedang merasa sangat haus dan bertemu seorang lelaki baik hati yang memberikan minuman pada mereka secara cuma-cuma.

"Ini bir hitam," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis. Sebetulnya ia dapat memilih untuk tak menjawab. Namun ia dengan sengaja menjawab, berharap jika ia menjawab maka korban tak akan merasa curiga.

Empat penjaga telah meminum minuman yang diberikan Sasuke dan bersiap memberikan pada orang disampingnya. Sementara orang kelima meminum, dua orang pertama yang meminum racun itu seketika sesak nafas dan kejang. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Ia mengamati penjaga kelima yang telah minum. Namun salah seorang penjaga terakhir mendorong dua botol yang disodorkan padanya hingga jatuh dan isinya tumpah mengenai tanah.

"Muntahkan minuman itu, Shin!" ucap penjaga terakhir itu seraya berteriak pada penjaga kelima.

Sasuke terkejut saat menyadari penjaga terakhir itu telah terbebas dari pengaruh genjutsunya. Penjaga itu segera menyerangnya secara fisik dengan _byakugan_ yang telah aktif.

Sasuke segera mengelak dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ia menatap jari penjaga yang telah berdarah itu dan mengerti mengapa genjutsu nya hilang.

Penjaga ketiga dan keempat mengalami hal yang sama dengan dua penjaga pertama. Mereka akan mati dalam beberapa menit dalam cara yang sama. Sementara penjaga kelima mulai merasa sesak nafas.

"Bajingan kau!" Teriak penjaga itu seraya berusaha menyerang aliran chakra di tubuh Sasuke dan memutusnya.

Sasuke terus menerus mengelak. Penjaga itu bergerak cukup cepat, mungkin karena penjaga itu sebetulnya merupakan pasukan elite Hyuuga.

Sasuke melompat tepat ketika penjaga itu hendak menyerang aliran chakra di perut Sasuke. Penjaga itu ikut melompat dan berusaha menyerang Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya dan membuat penjaga itu terpaksa menghindar.

Penjaga itu segera mengeluarkan lima kunai sekaligus dan melempatkan kearah titik-titik vital Sasuke, namun ia telah membaca pergerakan penjaga itu dan segera menghindar.

Dengan cepat ia kembali melompat dan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan kali ini mengenai tubuh penjaga itu. Penjaga itu segera berteriak kencang, sementara Sasuke melemparkan puluhan _shuriken_ dan membuat penjaga itu terdistraksi.

Tatapan penjaga itu mengarah pada tangan Sasuke, melihat chakra yang telah mengumpul di tangan Sasuke. Ia tak menyadari beberapa _shuriken_ yang telah mengenai tubuhnya.

Penjaga itu segera melemparkan beberapa kunai yang terlihat seolah menghindari Sasuke, padahal memang mengarah pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak memedulikan kunai-kunai itu dan segera berlari untuk menerjang penjaga itu dengan _chidori._

Dua buah kunai mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Yan satu menembus pakaiannya hingga sobek, sementara yang lainnya mengenai pinggang Sasuke dan menusuknya lumayan dalam hingga Sasuke seketika merasakan rasa hangat di pinggang akibat darah yang mengucur, berserta rasa nyeri yang menusuk.

Penjaga itu tertawa sinis dan berniat melemparkan kunai-kunai pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera menghindar dan mengarahkan _chidori_ kearah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dan kebetulan tak jauh dari penjaga itu.

Penjaga itu mengernyitkan dahi dengan aksi Sasuke yang aneh. Namun ketika ia tersadar dan berniat menghindar, pohon besar itu telah roboh dan menghantam kepalanya hingga ia tewas seketika dengan luka di bagian kepala dan darah yang mengalir di tanah.

Sasuke baru saja akan menghampiri tenda dan mengendap-endap memasuki salah satu tenda. Namun lima orang pejabat yangt terbangun akibat suara gadus segera keluar dengan pedang di tangan.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik kunai yang menancap di pinggangnya, membuat darah keluar lebih deras. Para pejabat itu terlihat sudah berusia lima puluhan dengan perut gendut dan tampak kesulitan untuk berjalan cepat, apalagi berlari dan bertarung.

Salah seorang pejabat menatap ngeri kearah para penjaga yang telah terbaring di tanah dengan mulut berbusa dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kaukah yang melakukan semua itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia melemparkan pisau dengan cara yang terkesan sembarangan dan membuat para pejabat itu seketika menghindar. Salah seorang pejabat terkena pisau di bagian leher. Lemparan Sasuke cukup bertenaga hingga membuat luka besar di bagian leher pejabat itu hingga kepala pejabat itu hampir terpisah dengan tubuh.

Pejabat itu tak mampu berteriak. Ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, namun tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Cairan merah mengalir deras dari luka yang terbuka di lehernya dan ia seketika terjatuh ke tanah, menyusul para pengawalnya yang setia menuju alam baka.

Para pejabat yang hendak melawan Sasuke itu seketika menjatuhkan pedang mereka. Bulu kuduk mereka semua meremang dan tubuh mereka menggigil meskipun udara malam ini tak cukup dingin untuk membuat seseorang menggigil.

"T-tuan, t-tolong j-jangan bunuh kami. Ambillah harta kami dan pergilah."

"Dimana kalian menyimpan gulungan-gulungan yang kalian bawa?" hardik Sasuke sambil menatap keempat pejabat itu dengan sinis.

"Ada di dalam tenda paling ujung sebelah kiri," ucap salah satu pejabat dengan suara bergetar akibat ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan reaksi kemarahan ketiga rekannya.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengaktifkan _mangekyo sharingan_ dan api hitam segera terbentuk dan mengenai tubuh sang pejabat yang tadi menjawab Sasuke. Penjabat itu menjerit dan berusaha bergulung-gulung di tanah, namun api itu tak padam sedikitpun.

"A-api i-itu… J-jangan-jangan… dia… U-uchi..ha?" ucap salah seorang pejabat dengan suara bergetar. Ia bahkan merasa ngeri hanya dengan mengucapkannya.

"Kau menipu kami, bedebah! Kami memberitahu dimana gulungan penting itu dan kau tetap membunuhnya," bentak pejabat lainnya.

"Aku tidak menjanjikan itu," jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

Pejabat itu segera berdiri dan mengacungkan pedanganya, "Aku akan menjadi lawanmu, Uchiha sialan!"

"Ingin melawan kematianmu sendiri, _hn_?"

Emosi pejabat itu semakin meningkat akibat ucapan Sasuke. Pejabat itu hendak menghunuskan pedang pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sengaja menunggu hingga pejabat itu hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya dan segera membakar tubuh pejabat itu dengan api hitam. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan api-api hitam lain untuk membakar dua pejabat yang tersisa.

Sasuke bergegas memasuki tenda dan mengambil seluruh gulungan di dalam tenda serta memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia membentuk banyak api hitam dan membakar mayat para penjaga yang masih tergeletak di tanah, berikut dengan tenda, botol minum wadah menyimpan racun dan beberapa dua kereta kuda yang berada di sekitar tempatnya berada saat ini.

Cuaca malam seketika terasa panas akibat api hitam Sasuke. Ia bahkan berkeringat dan peluh yang menetes di tubuhnya bercampur dengan darah yang masih mengalir di pinggangnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil perban yang selalu dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga dan melepaskan ikatan yukata nya. Ia tak mempedulikan pakaian dalamnya yang terlihat dan menatap luka yang lebih besar dari perkiraannya serta mengikatkan perban itu agar darah tak mengalir terlalu banyak. Beruntunglah ia memakai yukata hitam sehingga tak ada yang menyadari pakaiannya terkena darah.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa berat dan ia merasa agak pusing. Memakai _mangekyo sharingan_ memakan banyak chakra dan ditambah dengan lukanya membuat staminanya terkuras banyak. Belakangan ini ia mengambil banyak pekerjaan berbahaya dengan bayaran tinggi dan banyak menggunakan teknik yang berkaitan dengan mangekyo sharingan yang malah menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Teknik itu perlahan menyedot kekuatannya dan suatu saat nanti mungkin mengikis seluruh kekuatannya.

Malam sudah cukup panas sesuai dengan perhitungan Sasuke. Dengan kekuatannya, ia menggunakan elemen petir dan mengarahkannya ke langit yang telah panas sehingga hujan segera turun di sekitar hutan tempatnya berada, menghapus bukti yang tersisa dari pembantaian yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Sasuke segera berjalan cepat menuju kudanya. Ia segera menaiki kuda dan memacunya secepat mungkin menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, namun ia berusaha keras untuk tetap berkonsentrasi dan tetap sadar, Ia telah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari saat ini. Itachi telah meremukkan tulang-tulangnya dan ia masih tetap hidup, maka saat inipun ia pasti bisa bertahan.

Bayangan wajah Naruto kembali terlintas di benak Sasuke. Ia mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu, sama seperti ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini, atau bahkan lebih.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan reaksi Naruto jika melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akan lelaki itu cemas? Atau malah sebaliknya? Namun ia tak begitu peduli dengan reaksi Naruto. Ia hanya khawatir jika Naruto melakukan hal bodoh yang malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Taiko. Kau mendapatkan semua gulungan yang kuminta," ujar seorang wanita yang terlihat masih berumur tiga puluhan awal.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Kliennya hari ini adalah Tsunade-atau biasa dikenal sebagai Natsume oleh hampir seluruh bawahannya, terkecuali orang-orang tertentu- , seorang wanita bangsawan berusia lima puluhan. Ia meminta gulungan berapa dokumen penting yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu apa isinya. Wanita itu dan suaminya menjalankan bisnis bawah tanah yang menjual benda-benda berharga pada siapapun yang berniat membelinya, meski pihak asing sekalipun.

"Omong-omong, aku baru saja mendapat barang bagus. Seseorang datang ke tempatku dan menjual dua pasang bola mata Uchiha. Namun aku tidak tahu apakah mata itu asli atau tidak. Bolehkah aku meminta pendapatmu?"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menerima bayaran. Tsunade-begitupun dengan hampir semua klien yang didapat Sasuke- telah mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, meskipun tak mengetahui wajah dan nama aslinya.

"Silahkan."

Tsunade segera membuka sebuah kotak kayu dan memperlihatkan dua buah tabung berupa bola mata berwarna hitam, sementara dua tabung lainnya berupa bola mata dengan sharingan aktif.

Sasuke menyentuh salah satu tabung dan menatap cairan kuning dan bola mata berwarna hitam didalamnya.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang itu mendapat dua mata Uchiha sekaligus. Padahal setahuku Uchiha adalah klan yang terkenal kuat dan berbahaya."

Tsunade merasa tidak enak setelah mengucapkan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia merasa khawatir Sasuke akan marah akibat ucapannya dan berniat mencelakainya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan jika klanmu berbahaya, Taiko- _san_."

"Tidak masalah."

Tsunade menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum lega. Ia menatap tabung yang disentuh Sasuke dan bertanya, "Apakah kedua mata itu asli? Sebetulnya aku agak ragu dengan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna hitam itu."

Sasuke memicingkan mata dan mengaktifkan sharingannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang lemas akibat luka di pinggangnya. Barangkali luka itu sudah mulai mengering dan darah sudah berhenti.

Ia menatap bola mata berwarna hitam itu lekat-lekat, serta memperhatikan bagian bawahnya. Sebetulnya ia tak begitu paham dengan bola mata Uchiha jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Namun ibunya pernah mengajarkan jenis-jenis mata Uchiha dan cara membedakan teknik yang dikuasai dan frekuensi pemakaian teknik hanya dengan melihat bola mata itu sendiri pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau menjualnya, bola mata berwarna hitam ini akan terjual lebih mahal."

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Apa? Lebih mahal? Mata itu bahkan terlihat seperti mata normal."

" _Hn_."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Tolong jelaskan alasannya padaku."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, berpikir jika sebaiknya ia menjelaskan saja atau tidak. Ia memilih menjelaskannya dengan syarat.

"Baiklah. Namun aku mengajukan sebuah syarat."

"Ya? Apa syarat yang kau ajukan?"

"Kau harus bersedia jika aku menukarkan mata hitam ini dengan mata milikku."

Tsunade membelalakan mata dan mulutnya terbuka sesaat tanpa satupun kata yang terucap. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa? Dengan matamu?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kau berniat mengganti matamu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak. Tawaran Sasuke cukup bagus. Jika ia berhasil mendapat mata Sasuke dan menjualnya, maka ia dapat menjual dengan harga mahal jika mengatakan mata itu adalah milik seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal.

"Kapan kau berniat melakukannya? Aku akan meminta tabib terbaik yang bekerja padaku untuk melakukan operasi padamu."

"Aku hanya ingin menjalankan operasi pada tabib kepercayaanku."

"Mengapa? Kau khawatir dengan identitasmu? Kurasa kau bukan anak kemarin sore di dunia bawah tanah, bukan? Kau tentu tahu peraturan dasar di dunia bawah tanah."

"Identitas setiap orang adalah rahasia. Jika kau menyebarnya, maka kau akan mendapat 'hadiah bawah tanah'," Sasuke menyebutkan peraturan tak tertulis dari dunia bawah tanah yang sering didengarnya dari orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan dunia bawah tanah.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Benar. Hadiahnya, kau akan dikirim ke surga lebh awal."

Sasuke kembali berpikir sejenak. Bisakah ia memercayai Tsunade? Ia tak bisa memercayai siapapun sepenuhnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tabib yang dimaksud Tsunade pastilah tabib terbaik yang bekerja di istana dan itu berbahaya bagi Sasuke. Ia khawatir tabib itu akan mencelakainya meskipun orang-orang penting kerajaan yang diam-diam berafiliasi dengan dunia bawah tanah bukanlah hal yang aneh.

"Tabib yang kau maksud… tabib istana?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, "Tidak. Sebetulnya, tabib ini terlihat seperti tabib biasa tanpa kemampuan yang menonjol sehingga tak terpilih menjadi tabib istana. Namun sebetulnya ia jauh lebih baik dibanding tabib istana sekalipun. Ia menyembunyikan kemampuannya dan memilih memanfaatkannya untuk dunia bawah tanah."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu. Bagaimana jika dilakukan sekarang."

"Tentu saja. Tabib itu telah berada di tempatku. Ia akan memeriksa tubuhmu."

" _Hn._ "

.

.

Sasuke melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya dan berbaring di atas _futon._ Disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam pendek didekatnya serta Tsunade.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa berat dan ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya pucat dan kepalanya semakin pusing ketika ia berdiri dan menuruni tangga menuju kamar perawatan yang berada di bawah tanah.

Mata Sasuke bahkan semakin berkunang-kunang saat berada di ruangan dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala terang. Ia merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi.

"Ya ampun," pekik wanita itu pelan saat menatap perban yang menutupi pinggang Sasuke yang terluka parah. Seluruh perban itu telah berubah menjadi merah pada bagian yang menutupi luka Sasuke.

"Lukanya cukup dalam," gumam wanita itu. Ia mengeluarkan jarum dan benang serta menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tahanlah sedikit. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Sasuke tak menggerakkan kepala atau menjawab. Ia membiarkan wanita itu menjahit lukanya dan meringis ketika benang menusuk kulitnya.

Semula Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menjerit kesakitan. Namun ia akhirnya mengerang kesakitan ketika tabib wanita itu menjahit lukanya.

"Kau kesakitan, Taiko?" tanya Tsunade seraya menatap khawatir.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata dan berharap rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang.

Tsunade melirik tabib wanita berambut pendek itu dan menghampirinya, "Sebaiknya kita segera memberikan anestesi."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Tsunade segera mempersiapkan daun kecubung sebagai obat anestesi dan memberikan pada Sasuke. Ia mmbiarkan Sasuke meremasnya pelan dan menghirup aromanya sejenak. Seketika mata lelaki itu terpejam dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mari kita mulai operasinya, _sensei_ ," ucap tabib wanita itu dengan raut wajah datar.

"Ya."

Tabib wanita itu segera mengeluarkan pisaunya, bersiap mencungkil mata Sasuke dan menggantikannya dengan mata Uchiha yang dipilih Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika matahari sudah meninggi dan menatap sekeliling kamar. Ia tak menemukan sosok Sasuke di sekeliling ruangan dan bangkit berdiri.

 _Mungkin teme sudah pulang dan ia pergi lagi_? Batin Naruto seraya menuju lemari dan menggesernya. Ransel berisi barang-barang Sasuke tak berpindah lokasi sejak kali terakhir lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Naruto juga tidak membuka lemari sama sekali. Maka berarti lelaki itu sama sekali belum pulang.

Rasa khawatir memenuhi benak Naruto. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja pergi dan tak akan kembali. Ucapan lelaki itu bahkan begitu aneh dan membuat Naruto merasa takut. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif. Tidak mungkin Sasuke meninggalkan barang-barangnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Naruto segera mengambil pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuh di dalam kamar mandi. Ia merasa khawatir pada Sasuke dan hampir saja tersandung penutup jamban jika ia tidak segera memegang dinding.

Bahkan mandi berendam pun tidak membut Naruto merasa rileks. Ia merasa aneh tanpa keberadaan Sasuke. Sebetulnya, Naruto merasa tak terbiasa sendirian dan ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ketika ia masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya, ia sering menghabiskan waktu berbincang dengan pelayan atau bahkan diam-diam keluar dari rumah dan bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya tanpa mempedulikan status mereka.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan Sasuke masih belum kembali. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian di kota dan melihat-lihat barang yang ingin dibelinya.

Naruto segera memasang yukatanya dan menyelipkan pedang di pinggangnya. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan dan mengunci pintu. Ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki penjaga penginapan berusia empat puluh akhir yang menatapnya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

" _Ohayou_ ", sapa Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Omong-omong, kau tahu teman sekamarku, kan? Seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan rambut mencuat bernama Shu. Ia kira-kira setinggi ini."

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan beberapa puluh sentimeter diatas puncak kepalanya dan memperkirakan tinggi Sasuke. Ia menyebutkan nama samaran yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Temanmu sedang pergi?"

"Ya dia sedang memiliki urusan. Kalau dia kembali, tolong katakan jika aku sedang pergi dan katakan untuk tidak mencariku."

"Baiklah."

Naruto segera melangkah meninggalkan penginapan dan sesekali menoleh untuk menatap sekeliling. Belakangan ini ia menjadi ekstra berhati-hati sejak bersama dengan Sasuke dan menemui berbagai macam orang yang berbahaya.

Tujuan pertama Naruto adalah sebuah kedai ramen. Kemarin ia melihat sebuah kedai ramen, namun ia belum sempat mencobanya karena Sasuke tidak mengajaknya.

Naruto melangkah memasuki kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu ramai itu dan memilih duduk di kursi yang memunggungi jalanan. Tempat ini merupakan tempat duduk favoritnya dan biasanya ia tak bisa duduk di tempat itu jika bersama Sasuke.

Biasanya Sasuke pasti akan memilih duduk di tempat dimana punggungnya dapat memunggungi tembok dengan alasan keamanan. Tempat duduk yang dipilih Naruto adalah tempat yang berbahaya bagi Sasuke dan ia tak akan mau memilih tempat itu. Seseorang bisa saja menyerangnya dari belakang tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari dan Sasuke tak ingin mengalaminya.

" _Ojisan,_ pesan semangkuk _tonkotsu ramen_ dengan seporsi _gyoza._ Untuk minuman nya, aku ingin segelas _sencha_."

"Baiklah."

Lelaki tua itu segera memasukkan mi ke dalam panci dan meminta lelaki muda disampingnya untuk memanggang _gyoza_ yang telah dipersiapkan.

Naruto menatap sekeliling dan mendapati kebanyakan pengunjung yang makan bersama seseorang. Hampir tidak ada pengunjung yang makan sendirian seperti dirinya.

Seorang wanita muda pelayan kedai mengantarkan segelas _sencha_ pada Naruto. Naruto segera berterima kasih dan pelayan itu meninggalkannya.

Naruto merasa agak aneh dengan makan sendirian. Ia merasa kesepian di tengah orang-orang yang berkumpul bersama, entah teman atau saudara. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke hidup bertahun-tahun dalam kesepian dan dengan kehidupan seperti itu, ia yakin Sasuke tak memiliki satupun teman. Mungkin Sasuke sangat kesepian hingga terkadang bersikap emosional.

"Ini _ramen_ pesananmu." Paman pemilik kedai itu menyerahkan mangkuk pada Naruto dan Naruto segera memakannya. Rasa _ramen_ itu lezat dengan kaldu babi yang gurih dan daging babi yang tidak berbau dan empuk. Naruto memakan _ramen_ itu dengan cepat dan menghabiskannya tepat ketika seporsi _gyoza_ pesanannya tiba.

Naruto memakan _gyoza_ berisi daging cincang dengan kulit yang dipanggang hingga garing itu. Ia berusaha makan lebih pelan, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman sendirian dan merasa ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Berapa harganya, _ojisan_?"

"Lima puluh _sen_."

Naruto menyerahkan koin lima puluh _sen_ dan segera membayarnya. Ia meminum sedikit minuman yang dipesannya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kedai itu. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan ucapan terima kasih dari paman pemilik kedai dan segera pergi.

Naruto berencana pergi ke toko dan membeli pakaian atau melihat-lihat makanan yang dijual. Namun ia melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi dekat kantor penjaga keamanan (sejenis polisi) di kejauhan yang merupakan batas antara daerah kota dan jalan menuju perkampungan kumuh.

Sebetulnya daerah itu bukanlah perkampungan. Tempat yang terlihat seperti perkampungan itu hanyalah kamuflase dari pasar bawah tanah yang menjadi pertukaran berbagai macam barang. Segala hal dijual di tempat ini, termasuk jasa bercinta dengan para pelacur. Para penjaga keamanan itu bahkan menerima 'uang tutup mulut' dan menutup mata atas aktifitas dunia bawah tanah itu.

Naruto mengambil topeng yang diselipkannya dibalik pakaian. Ia segera mengenakan topengnya dan berniat memasuki tempat itu. Ia berharap dapat menemukan Sasuke disana dan membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

Sebelumnya, Naruto pernah pergi ke pasar bawah tanah itu bersama Sasuke setelah memaksanya untuk ikut. Disanalah Sasuke mengambil tawaran-tawaran pekerjaan dan terkadang Naruto pun mendapat tawaran. Jika saja Sasuke tidak melarangnya, maka Naruto akan segera mengiyakan tawaran-tawaran menarik itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan jantung sedikit berdebar melalui gerbang itu. Seorang petugas yang menjaga gerbang menatap Naruto dengan curiga.

"Hey anak kecil, kau mau kemana? Ini bukan tempat bermain-main untuk anak sepertimu."

"Aku ingin menemui temanku."

Ketiga penjaga keamanan berwajah sangar itu menatap Naruto dengan curiga, "Perlihatkan wajahmu pada kami, bocah."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak bisa. Akan berbahaya jika orang-orang mengetahui wajahku."

Ketiga petugas keamanan itu tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Naruto. Salah seorang petugas keamanan bahkan mengejeknya dan berkata, "Memangnya kau siapa? Jangan berlagak sok keren. Pulanglah."

Petugas keamanan lainnya menatap Naruto. Ia merasa penasaran dan bertanya, "Memang siapa nama temanmu?"

"Taiko."

Ketiga penjaga keamanan itu saling berpandangan. Naruto merasa jengkel dengan para petugas keamanan itu dan berkata, "Kalian tidak percaya? Padahal minggu lalu aku baru datang bersamanya."

Salah seorang penjaga keamanan seketika teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke serta menjentikkan jari tanpa sadar. Ia berbisik pada rekannya yang tampak terkejut dan menganggukan kepala.

"Oh. Silahkan masuk. Maafkan sikap kami tadi. Kami tak mengenalimu," petugas keamanan itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, merasa takut jika Naruto mengadu pada Sasuke dan mereka akan mengalami hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Naruto segera melewati gerbang itu dan melangkah menuju perkampungan itu. Di siang hari, tempat itu tampak seperti perkampungan pada umumnya. Namun di malam hari tempat itu hampir seperti pasar pada umumnya.

Seorang lelaki berusia dua puluhan menatap Naruto yang datang sendirian dengan aneh. Orang itu mengenali Naruto sebagai 'Ruki', nama samaran yang digunakan Naruto.

"Oh. Kau sendirian, Ruki?" ujar lelaki itu dengan ramah pada Naruto. Tattoo tersembunyi dibalik lengan _yukata_ berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya sedikit terlihat.

"Ya, Tetsu." Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia mendekati lelaki itu dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Apakah Taiko berada disini? Jangan katakan padanya kalau aku datang mencarinya."

"Taiko? Bukankah setahuku dia menerima misi dari _goshujin-sama_ (nyonya)? Apakah dia belum kembali?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Makanya aku mencarinya."

Tetsu-lelaki berusia dua puluhan itu- tampak terkejut. Ia tidak yakin Taiko gagal dalam pekerjaannya. Lelaki itu sudah terkenal akan kinerjanya meskipun usianya sepertinya tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha membuat pamornya naik dengan cepat, menyaingi Itachi.

"Mungkin dia masih berada dalam perjalanan pulang."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Mungkin ucapan lelaki ini cukup masuk akal. Berhubung Naruto sudah datang ke tempat ini, ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam menerima pekerjaan selama Sasuke tidak ada.

"Oh iya, benar juga ya. Omong-omong, aku boleh meminta bantuan tidak?"

"Bantuan apa?"

Naruto merasa agak tidak enak mengatakannya, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Apakah ada 'pekerjaan' yang cocok untukku? M-maksudku pekerjaan seperti yang dilakukan Taiko, hanya saja tidak seberat pekerjaan yang diambilnya."

Tetsu tampak terkejut dan ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Jika dilihat dari fisik, anak itu tampaknya tak lebih dari lima belas tahun. Lalu jika dilihat dari gaya bicaranya, rasanya sebenarnya anak ini masih polos. Ia meragukan keberhasilan anak itu jika diberikan pekerjaan.

"Kau memiliki pengalaman, Ruki? Bukankah Taiko tak pernah membiarkanmu bekerja."

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Ya. Aku pernah mengambil pekerjaan, hanya sekali sih. Setelahnya Taiko tak pernah membiarkanku bekerja lagi entah kenapa."

"Oh, ya? Kau mengambil pekerjaan apa?"

"Menyusup ke rumah seorang bangsawan untuk mengambil sebuah gulungan."

"Bangsawan? Dari keluarga apa?"

"Inuzuka."

Tetsu menganggukan kepala. Pekerjaan menyusup ke rumah bangsawan Inuzuka memerlukan kehati-hatian yang tinggi. Keluarga itu terkenal sebagai keluarga yang mencintai anjing dan memelihara banyak anjing di kediamannya. Anjing-anjing itu dapat mnyerang orang yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

"Ah, ya. Sebetulnya aku ini juga belajar ilmu berpedang dan beladiri dari Taiko," ujar Naruto dengan maksud meningkatkan daya jualnya. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan padanya untuk merahasiakan fakta jika ia belajar dari Sasuke.

"Tidak berniat mempelajari teknik mengeluarkan api hitamnya yang terkenal itu?" goda Tetsu seraya tersenyum.

"Siapa sih yang tidak ingin?" balas Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Mata merahnya itu keren dan menakutkan. Sayangnya hanya Uchiha yang bisa mempelajarinya."

Tetsu tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar lucu. Ia teringat sebuah pekerjaan yang baru saja didapatnya dari seorang tetangganya. Tetangganya memohon padanya untuk memintanya menemani pergi ke tempat ini dan meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang bersedia membantunya dengan imbalan. Namun mereka belum bertemu dengan siapapun.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah pekerjaan. Namun aku ragu jika kau bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa," jawab Naruto dengan cepat. "Memangnya pekerjaan apa?"

Tetsu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan menyimpulkan jika Naruto memang bertolak belakang dengan rekannya yang sangat berhati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Naruto terlihat jelas masih amatir, terlihat dari caranya bersikap. Ia jadi agak meragukan Naruto dan berpikir jika rekannya diam-diam membantunya menyelesaikan misi, atau bahkan Taiko sendiri yang mengerjakan misi dan Naruto hanya mengamati.

"Misi pembunuhan,"jawab Tetsu. "Apakah kau sanggup melakukannya?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia tak sanggup membunuh seseorang. Jika ia melakukannya, maka ia akan merasa berdosa selamanya. Namun pada dasarnya ia hidup sendirian tanpa sanak saudara. Sasuke bisa saja meninggalkannya kapanpu dengan alasan apapun. Maka suatu saat nanti ia akan dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk membunuh atau dibunuh. Ia merasa harus bisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membunuh agar mampu bertahan. Persepsinya mengenai dunia yang damai dan indah telah hancur di hari kematian orang tuanya.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui detil pekerjaannya? Misalnya alasan orang itu memberi pekerjaan atau bayaranku kalau berhasil?" tanya Naruto dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin.

Tetsu semakin ragu pada Naruto. Anak itu tampak sangat yakin, namun kemampuannya dipertanyakan. Ia berpikir ingin memberikan pekerjaan ini pada orang lain saja. Namun bayaran yang diberikan tetangganya sebenarnya terlalu kecil untuk misi pembunuhan setingkat itu dan ia ragu ada orang lain yang mau menerimanya.

"Putri orang itu diperkosa dan diculik untuk dijadikan pelacur. Ketika akan melarikan diri, gadis itu dibunuh dan mayatnya diletakkan didepan rumah orang tuanya dalam kondisi kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terpisah. Sang penculik merupakan anggota sindikat kriminal yang biasa mengelola hiburan malam dan perdagangan manusia keluar kerajaan," jelas Tetsu. "Dan untuk bayarannya hanya lima oban. Si pemberi misi bukan berasal dari keluarga ka-"

Naruto memotong ucapan Tetsu. Tangannya telah terkepal dan ia merasa marah hanya mendengar ceritanya, "Aku akan menjalani misi itu dengan dua _oban_."

Mata Tetsu terbelalak lebar seketika. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup berbicara dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah tak berpikir. Di satu sisi, ia merasa kasihan pada tetangganya dengzn memberikan pekerjaan pada orang yang tidak mungkin berhasil melakukannya. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif. Jika diperhatikan, hubungan bocah itu dengan Taiko cukup dekat. Mungkin saja Taiko akan membantu bocah itu melakukan pekerjaan, entah bagaimana caranya. Jika Taiko sudah membantunya, pekerjaan itu pasti akan berhasil.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan memberitahukannya pada _goshujin-sama_ ," ucap Tetsu seraya menghampiri rekannya dan berbincang sebentar, meminta agar rekannya yang kebetulan ingin pergi ke kediaman ' _goshujin-sama'_ menyampaikan pesannya.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan tubuh dan mata yang masih terasa nyeri seolah ditusuk-tusuk. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun dan merasakan perban yang membalut pinggang dan matanya. Ia tak menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Ia merasa tak aman jika ia bahkan tak bisa memastikan dimana ia berada saat ini. Ia benar-benar khawatir saat menyadari topengnya tak menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Taiko?" Terdengar suara Tsunade yang memanggilnya. Telapak tangan wanita itu bahkan tanpa sadar menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

" _Hn._ "

"Kau lapar, kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Bisakah kau melepas perban yang menutupi mataku?"

"Tidak. Akan berbahaya kalau aku melakukannya. Bahkan luka bekas operasi di matamu saja belum benar-benar kering."

Sasuke merasa benar-benar menderita saat ini. Ia membuka matanya dan tak bisa melihat apapun. Matanya juga terasa nyeri, terutama bagian ekor matanya. Ketika ia meringis secara refleks, matanya malah terasa semakin sakit hingga ia megeluarkan air mata.

Tsunade terkejut saat menyadari darah segar yang membasahi perban Sasuke dan darah yang mengalir dari mata Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan buka matamu. Jahitannya terlepas lagi."

"Cepat jahitlah. Mataku sakit," ucap Sasuke dengan suara lirih akibat rasa sakit. Ia bahkan merasakan cairan yang tak seperti air mengalir dari matanya.

Tsunade segera melepaskan perban Sasuke dan mendapati darah telah membasahi pipi Sasuke, berikut dengan bekas jahitannya yang terbuka. Tsunade segera mengambil lap basah yang semula dipersiapkannya untuk mengelap tubuh Sasuke jika lelaki itu menginginkannya.

Tsunade segera mengelap wajah Sasuke dengan perlahan, membersihkan darah yang mulai lengket di pipi dan sudut mata Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati. Tsunade menahan diri untuk tak memandang wajah Sasuke yang sebetulnya sangat tampan.

Sasuke berdesis sebagai reaksi ketika Tsunade mengelap bagian matanya dengan memberi tekanan agar pendarahan berhenti.

"Tolong jahitlah sekarang," gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak tahan."

"Kau tidak memerlukan anestesi? Kau mungkin akan lebih kesakitan jika aku langsung menjahitnya sekarang."

"Tidak."

Tsunade segera menyiapkan jarum dan benang ketika pendarahan telah berhenti. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menjahit bekas sayatan di ekor mata Sasuke yang dibuatnya ketika mengambil bola mata Sasuke. Darah kembali keluar dan Tsunade tak menghiraukannya. Setelah selesai menjahit, ia kembali menghentikan pendarahan dengan kembali memberikan tekanan pada bekas jahitannya.

Setelahnya, Tsunade sedikit mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan kembali memasangkan perban. Ia melilitnya lumayan tebal dan kemudian mengikatkan perban itu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke kembali mengulang ucapannya dengan suara lebih keras. Tsunade tidak salah mendengarnya.

Jika diperhatikan, sikap Sasuke agak berbeda dibanding kali terakhir Tsunade bertemu dengannya. Sikap lelaki itu tak sedingin biasanya dan terasa lebih hangat, juga lebih seperti manusia, bukan sebongkah batu atau balok es. Lelaki itu bahkan bersama seseorang yang lebih muda dan tampak sangat protektif pada orang itu.

Belakangan ini mulai beredar rumor-rumor aneh mengenai Taiko. Rumor-rumor itu begitu aneh dan sulit dipercaya. Bahkan beredar rumor jika Taiko sebetulnya sering mengunjungi panti asuhan, hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurut Tsunade. Namun kini rasanya Tsunade harus menaruh lebih banyak kepercayaan pada rumor-rumor itu.

"Oh, ya. Kau ingin memintaku atau tabib wanita yang kemarin untuk mengelap tubuhmu? Atau mungkin seorang pegawai pria jika kau merasa lebih nyaman?" tawar Tsunade.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Katakan saja jika kau menginginkan sesuatu. Akan ada aku atau tabib wanita itu yang berada di dalam ruangan."

" _Hn._ "

"Selamat beristirahat."

Tsunade baru saja akan bangkit berdiri ketika terdapat ketukan di pintu. Tsunade segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun pintu itu sudah terbuka. Tampak seorang pria berusia dua puluhan akhir yang menundukkan kepala serta berusaha menatap ke dalam ruangan dengan rasa penasaran ketika menundukkan kepala.

"Natsume- _sama._ "

"Ada apa, Ryo? Katakan saja sekarang."

"Saya ingin memberitahu jika seseorang bersedia menerima pekerjaan yang diminta pak tua tetangga Tetsu," ucap orang itu setelah Tsunade berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh? Pekerjaan pembunuhan berupah kecil itu?" ucap Tsunade dengan raut wajah datar, "Ah, ada juga yang mau menerimanya? Padahal aku menyetujui permintaan orang itu dengan sedikit beramal karena tidak memotong upah yang akan didapat siapapun yang menerimanya, juga tidak meminta uang muka."

"Ya, Natsume- _sama._ Orang itu bahkan hanya meminta upah dua _oban_."

Tsunade terbelalak. Upah lima _oban_ hanya setara untuk menjalankan misi yang tidak terlalu berat, misalnya penculikan, atau pengambilan benda tertentu. Jika upah dua _oban,_ hanya cukup untuk misi memata-matai, itupun hampir tidak ada yang mau.

"Siapa yang menerimanya?"

Lelaki itu menatap Sasuke yang berbaring di dalam ruangan dan mengecilkan suara hingga terdengar seperti bisikan, "Ruki."

"Ruki?" Tsunade mengulang nama itu dengan cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Belum pernah ada orang bernama itu yang mengambil pekerjaan di tempatku. Darimana dia bisa datang kesini?"

Tsunade tak menyadari jika ucapannya membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi berusaha menguping pembicaraannya semakin penasaran. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Dia rekan Taiko yang beberapa kali datang bersama ke dunia bawah. Ia meminta untuk merahasiakannya dari Taiko karena rekannya tak memperbolehkannya mengambil pekerjaan," ucap lelaki itu tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi.

Tsunade meringis seraya menatap Sasuke. Ucapan bawahannya memang tidak keras, namun ia yakin Sasuke pasti mendengarkan ucapannya, apalagi jika namanya disebut-sebut. Ia menyesal tak keluar dari ruangan sebelum meminta bawahannya berbicara.

"Apakah orang itu berpegalaman?"

"Menurut Tetsu, orang itu tampak masih amatir dan usianya bahkan belum lima belas tahun. Ia mengaku baru sekali mengambil pekerjaan mengambil gulungan di rumah keluarga Inuzuka. Setelahnya, Taiko tak memperbolehkannya bekerja."

"Bukankah pekerjaannya berhasil? Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya ketika aku pergi ke kota terdekat."

"Benar, Natsume- _sama._ "

Sasuke tak tahan untuk berdiam diri. Ia khawatir Tsunade akan membiarkan Naruto menerima misi itu. Ia tak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tak yakin Naruto sanggup membunuh. Kalaupun sanggup, ia tak ingin membiarkan Naruto mengotori tangannya tanpa mencoba menghentikannya.

"Natsume- _sama,_ " panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar lirih. Ia tak peduli dengan lelaki dihadapan Tsunade yang mengetahui identitasnya. Tsunade pasti akan melindunginya dan tak membiarkan lelaki itu menyebarkannya mengingat ia adalah 'aset' yang berharga bagi Tsunade.

Tsunade segera menoleh ke dalam ruangan, "Ya?"

"Jangan… biarkan Ruki mengambil misi itu."

Ryo –lelaki yang berhadapan dengan Tsunade- tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tak salah lagi, lelaki di dalam ruangan pastilah Taiko yang menurut rumor sangat protektif pada rekannya hingga menolak pekerjaan yang pernah ditawarkan pada Ruki. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menatap Sasuke dan bertanya-tanya dengan mata lelaki itu yang tertutup perban. Namun jika dilihat dari fiisknya, sepertinya lelaki itu tipe pria yang memiliki fiisk menarik bagi para wanita dengan kulit putih mulus dan hidung mancung serta bibir tipis. Ia saja yang seorang pria entah kenapa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke.

Tsunade tampak terkejut dan ia segera berkata pada Ryo, "Pergilah sekarang. Aku akan keluar lima menit lagi dan kita bisa membahasnya."

"Baiklah, Natsume- _sama_."

Tsunade segera menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia segera berkata, "Kau tahu, Taiko- _san_. Pekerjaan itu benar-benar berupah kecil. Aku bahkan ragu menerima permintaan orang itu. Orang itu berkata ingin membalaskan dendam pada putrinya yang diperkosa dan dijadikan pelacur, kemudian dibunuh dengan mengenaskan ketika hendak melarikan diri oleh anggota sindikat kriminal yang mengelola hiburan malam dan perdagangan manusia keluar kerajaan hanya dengan lima _oban_. Sekalipun aku tidak memotong upah yang didapatkan penerima pekerjaan, tetap saja tak akan ada yang mau mengambilnya."

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya."

Tsunade segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterjutannya dan bibirnya bahkan setengah terbuka. Ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, membuat keputusan penting yang sepertinya tak dipikirkan sedetikpun!

"Tidak!" tolak Tsunade. "Kondisimu bahkan seperti ini. Kau jelas harus beristirahat dan tidak bisa menjalankan misi apapun. Bahkan kau tidak seharusnya keluar ruangan."

"Besok malam aku akan bisa melakukannya."

"Jangan bodoh!" sergah Tsunade. "Kau tak biasanya mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir panjang seperti ini. Apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini? Keinginanmu melindungi rekanmu?"

" _Hn._ Aku tak ingin dia membunuh jika tidak untuk melindungi dirinya, Aku bahkan menyesal setelah membiarkannya mengambil pekerjaan, meski aku juga mengawasinya."

Tsunade benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah hingga seperti ini. Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai 'balok es' tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Lelaki itu hampir tak pernah membicarakan apapun kecuali jika hal itu benar-benar penting. Dan kini lelaki itu menjawab dengan kalimat panjang. Mungkinkah kondisinya yang sedang tidak sehat mempengaruhi kepribadiannya? Atau hal lain?

"Apakah orang itu begitu berharga untukmu hingga kau seperti ini? Kau banyak berubah, Taiko- _san_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar, membuat Tsunade semakin terkejut dengan kepribadian Sasuke yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Sangat. Dia mengubahku menjadi seperti ini."

Tsunade tersenyum. Melihat Sasuke dengan kepribadian sehangat ini membuatnya merasa senang meskipun khawatir di saat yang sama. Sebelumnya, lelaki itu begitu dingin dan seolah tak memiliki hati hingga Tsunade merasa ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya dan ia bersikap ekstra hati-hati pada Sasuke. Namun kini sepertiya ia bisa bersikap lebih santai.

"Tetap saja aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mengambil pekerjaan itu. Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, kau bisa terbunuh. Jika kau terbunuh, siapa yang akan melindungi rekanmu?"

Sasuke menyadari ucapan Tsunade yang terdengar lebih lembut dibanding biasanya. Perasaannya sedikit menghangat. Sikap Tsunade yang memperhatikannya membuatnya tak benar-benar kesepian.

"Kau benar, Natsume- _sama_. Bagaimana jika kau berikan seperempat dari uang yang kudapat saat pekerjaan kemarin pada orang yang menerima pekerjaan yang akan diambil Ruki? Kurasa akan banyak yang tertarik untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu."

"Eh?!" Tsunade memekik tanpa sadar. "Kau yakin, Taiko- _san_? Uang dua ratus lima puluh _koban_ bukanlah jumlah yang kecil. Lagipula itu uangmu sendiri. Kau tidak keberatan jika memberikan uang dari pekerjaanmu pada orang lain?"

"Tidak."

Tsunade dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Dan ia segera keluar dari ruangan, memberitahukan keputusannya pada Ryo yang telah menunggu.

.

.

Tetsu mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia mendengar kabar dari Tsunade yang didapatnya dari rekannya yang tadi pergi ke kediaman Tsunade. Tsunade menolak Naruto yang akan menerima pekerjaan dengan dua _oban_ dan bayaran pekerjaan malah ditingkatkan lima kali lipat.

Tetsu tak yakin tetangganya memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar sebanyak itu. Mungkinkah tetangganya melakukan hal nekat? Misalnya menjual rumah atau berhutang pada rentenir? Rasanya agak mustahil mengingat tetangganya baru saja datang beberapa jam lalu.

"Ditingkatkan lima kali lipat? Siapa yang akan membayar dua ratus _koban_ tambahan? Tetanggaku bukan dari keluarga kaya dan aku tak yakin ia berniat menaikkan bayaran dalam waktu beberapa jam."

"Tidak. Seseorang yang dermawan berniat memberikan tambahan dua ratus _koban_ dari uang pribadinya."

Tetsu mengernyitkan dahi. Uang sejumlah dua ratus _koban_ ialah uang yang cukup besar dan hanya bisa didapat oleh 'orang bayaran' yang sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam sekali melakukan pekerjaan. Agak mustahil jika orang luar mengetahui pekerjaan itu. Maka kemungkinan Tsunade yang menambahkan sendiri, atau mungkin 'orang bayaran' dengan cukup banyak uang yang berniat memberikan sedikit uangnya walau itu terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Wow. Kalau sejumlah itu pasti banyak yang tertarik."

Rekan Tetsu menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Kurasa aku berniat mengambilnya. Kau tertarik? Kita bisa berkelompok, Tetsu."

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Tetsu melambaikan tangan pada rekannya dan ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih menunggu. Naruto segera menatapnya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana? Aku bisa mengambil pekerjaan itu?"

Tetsu menggelengkan kepala, " _Goshujin-sama_ menolaknya. Dan upah pekerjaan itu sekarang dtingkatkan lima kali lipat."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ini tidak masuk akal. Mengapa boss Tetsu menolaknya dan malah meningkatkan bayaran? Pasti saat ini Sasuke sudah mengetahui dirinya yang akan mengambil pekerjaan entah bagaimana dan menambahkan bayaran dengan uang pribadi.

"Bolehkah aku menemui ' _goshujin-sama_ '?"

Tetsu mengernyitkan dahi, "Untuk apa?"

"Menemui Taiko. Dia pasti ada disana."

Tetsu tampak terkejut dan tak mampu menjawab. Naruto kini bahkan telah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas dan ia tak sanggup menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut denganku, Ruki."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Untuk Tsunade di fanfict ini, anggap aja Tsunade bukan berasal dari keluarga Senju.

Mengenai romance, maaf kalau nggak ada romance di chapter ini. Romance bakal dimunculkan di chapter selanjutnya.

Mengenai update, author bakal mengusahakan update secepat mungkin setelah mencapai 20 reviews setiap chapter. Bukan berarti maksa pengen dapet review atau gimana. Cuma lebih buat menuhin target pribadi aja. (Di fanfict ini target author 20 reviews per chapter)

Makasih buat yang udah baca fanfict ini dan ngeluangin waktu ngasih review. Review kalian berarti bagi author, walaupun mungkin cuma sekadar nulis 'Lanjut' atau 'Next chap, kak'. Rasanya, review nambah semangat author setiap ngelanjutin fanfict.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke mengubah posisi tubuhnya meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri. Sejak tadi ia memaksakan diri untuk kembali tertidur, namun ia hanya dapat tertidur sebentar dan kembali terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara di dekat kamarnya.

Rasa khawatir membuat Sasuke sulit beristirahat. Ia membayangkan Naruto datang sendirian ke dunia bawah dan khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki itu. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tak kembali ke penginapan dan ia tak akan pernah melihat Naruto selamanya? Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Terdengar suara suara orang yang berbicara dan langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia segera berkonsentrasi dan berfokus mendengarkan suara orang itu. Ia merasa terkejut sekaligus lega saat mendengar suara Tsunade dan Naruto.

"Rekanmu berada di dalam. Masuk saja, Ruki- _san_ ," terdengar suara Tsunade yang berbicara pada Naruto.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Natsume- _sama_."

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki. Kemudian pintu itu tertutup dan Sasuke berpura-pura tak menyadari Naruto yang berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati kepalanya.

Ide jahil muncul di benak Naruto saat Ia menyadari mata Sasuke tertutup perban. Ia berniat menarik rambut Sasuke yang biasanya mencuat bagaikan bokong ayam dan mendekati tangannya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe_?" ucap Sasuke tepat ketika jari Naruto telah menyentuh rambutnya.

Naruto terperanjat seketika dan ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke. Bahkan ia yang tadinya ber _seiza_ (duduk gaya tradisional jepang dimana bokong tidak mengenai lantai) seketika terduduk dengan bokong mengenai _tatami_.

"S-sasuke… k-kau menyadari aku disini?!" ucap Naruto dengan suara agak keras hingga Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir.

Naruto segera tersadar dan ia berbisik dengan suara pelan, " _Gomen_."

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini, _hn_? Sudah kubilang tempat ini berbahaya dan kau tidak seharusnya datang ke tempat seperti ini!" ujar Sasuke dengan emosi yang mulai menguasai dirinya.

Naruto kembali tertegun. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke marah jika hal itu tak berkaitan dengan Itachi. Ketika Sasuke marah, kemarahan lelaki itu seolah mengunci bibir Naruto dan membuatnya tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Apakah peringatanku padamu masih kurang jelas? Kau ingin mati lebih cepat, _hn_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Sudah jelas ia bersalah karena membuat Sasuke khawatir, bahkan ketika lelaki itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan sangat pelan. "Aku khawatir karena kau tidak pulang. Maka aku pergi mencarimu."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan kelingking kirinya, "Berjanjilah padaku, _dobe._ Kau harus mendengarkanku. Jangan mencariku jika aku tidak kembali. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku ketika kita masih bersama, pergilah sejauh mungkin dan kau harus berpura-pura tak mengenalku."

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepala meski ia tahu Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia ingin bersama lelaki itu, selamanya jika memungkinkan.

"Tidak mau," jawab Naruto dengan tegas meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tak akan senang dengan ucapannya. "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

Naruto teringat dengan sumpah yang ia buat pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdetak cepat, Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha memberanikan diri mengucapkan isi hatinya.

"A-aku… m-me-menyukaimu, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto dengan gugup. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar dan bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang akibat debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto yang diucapkan dengan gugup namun menunjukkan perasaan yang tulus. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang mengatakan secara langsung jika orang itu menyukainya.

Menyadari reaksi Sasuke, Naruto segera meralat ucapannya. Kata 'suka' bahkan tak cukup untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke meski ia tak benar-benar memahami arti cinta.

"Eh.. maksudku… aku.." Naruto terdiam dan ia bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "A-aku… mencintaimu, _teme_."

Naruto berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan tak berharap Sasuke mendengarnya meskipun di saat yang sama ia berharap Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Apakah kau memahami apa itu cinta, _dobe_?

"T-tentu saja, _teme_."

"Cinta berbeda dengan perasaan suka. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau juga merasakan gairah pada orang itu dan ingin melindungi orang mesikupun kau harus mengorbankan diri."

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi orang yang filosofis seperti ini?

Sasuke merasa agak aneh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Belakangan ini ia sering mampir ke toko buku dan membaca buku-buku cinta ketika ia sempat. Ia melakukannya untuk memastikan perasaannya pada Naruto. Namun berkat buku-buku itu, ia kini menjadi sosok yang filosofis dalam hal percintaan.

Wajah Naruto agak memerah saat mengingat kata 'gairah'. Secara tak langsung, Sasuke berusaha mengatakan jika lelaki itu bergairah pada Naruto.

"G-gai-rah?" wajah Naruto memerah. "K-kau cabul."

Ucapan Naruto terputus dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis tanpa ia sadari. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini, namun ia bisa membayangkannya hanya dengan mendengar suara lelaki itu.

" _Hn_? Kau sendiri mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku. Bukankah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia memang tertarik dengan tubuh Sasuke yang berotot dengan dada bidang yang membuat Naruto ingin terus memeluknya. Namun gairah yang dirasakannya belum sampai pada tahap bercinta. Lagipula ia juga tak paham bagaimana cara bercinta dengan lelaki.

"E-eh?Aku tidak cabul seperti itu," wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan ia merasa benar-benar gugup hingga kepalanya tertunduk. "B-berarti, k-kau… ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku?"

Mendadak Sasuke berniat menjahili Naruto. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Naruto yang gugup saja membuatnya senang dan ingin terus menjahili Naruto.

"Itu? Apa maksudmu, _dobe_?"

Rasanya Naruto ingin berteriak pada Sasuke sekeras mungkin. Lelaki itu pasti sedang mempermainkannya, bukan?

"Jangan berpura-pura, _teme._ Kau pasti paham maksudku, kan?"

"Tidak."

"I-itu…" ucap Naruto dengan gugup hingga ia terbata-bata. "M-maksudku, m-melakukan… hubungan s-se-seks-sual"

Sasuke mengulum sudut bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, "Kau tahu cara melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Kau pasti tahu, kan? Kau…. Ingin melakukannya bersamaku?"

"Kemarilah."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke dengan gugup. Sebetulnya ia agak ragu dengan cara Sasuke melakukannya mengingat lelaki itu bahkan tak bisa melihatnya. Namun ia yakin seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke pasti sudah berpengalaman hingga bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup sekalipun.

"Kau siap? Aku akan 'menghabisimu', lho," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tak serius.

Naruto tak menyadari reaksi Sasuke dan ia menjawabnya dengan ketegasan yang dipaksakan meskipun ia merasa agak takut "Tentu saja,"

Sasuke tertawa pelan dan tersenyum, "Kau ketakutan, _dobe_."

"Apa? Tidak, kok."

Sasuke menyadari sejak tadi tangan Naruto menyentuh sebelah kiri _futon_ nya. Ia segera mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menyentuh kepala Naruto, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu, _dobe_."

Naruto tampak kecewa dan ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Mengapa? Apakah.. karena aku tidak memiliki pengalaman? Karena itulah kita harus melakukannya agar aku terbiasa dan memiliki banyak pengalaman. Atau karena aku belum cukup dewasa? Aku ingin tumbuh dewasa secepatnya."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto membuat perasaanya terasa lebih nyaman.

"Bukan begitu. Aku menghargaimu, _dobe_."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Menghargaiku?"

Sasuke berusaha memikirkan cara menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Sekalipun mereka saling mencintai saat ini, Sasuke tak ingin Naruto bersama dengan nya selamanya. Hubungan sesama jenis adalah _illegal_ dan ia tak ingin Naruto mendapat bahaya. Lagipula, Naruto masih terlalu muda saat ini. Suatu saat nanti, bisa saja lelaki itu ingin hidup normal dan membangun keluarga serta memiliki anak bersama seorang wanita. Hal itu jelas tak bisa dilakukan jika Naruto bersama dengannya.

" _Hn._ Cinta tak perlu diungkapkan dengan melakukan seks, _dobe_."

"Eh? Kau serius berkata seperti itu?" Naruto membelakakan mata. "Bukankah kau sudah berpengalaman?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti sudah."

Sasuke tertawa di dalam hati. Ia sendiri sama seperti Naruto meski ia terlihat sudah memahami banyak hal mengenai seks. Terlalu berbahaya bagi orang sepertinya untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain, meski seorang pelacur sekalipun. Lagipula ia juga tak pernah tertarik pada wanita.

"Belum."

Naruto hampir berteriak. Namun ketika ia membuka mulutnya, ia segera menutup mulutnya secara refleks dengan telapak tangan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti berbohong kan, _teme_?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tak percaya padamu," dengus Naruto. Ia tak percaya jika seseorang seperti Sasuke sama sekali belum berpengalaman.

"Kau ingin aku berpengalaman, _hn_?

Naruto cepat-cepat menjawab tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu, "Tidak, tidak."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Menyadari ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto segera berkata, "Eh… bukan begitu, sih."

"Lalu?"

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia merasa malu seketika. Entah mengapa ia malah terkesan begitu agresif, "Ah… bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong, apakah kau yang mengatakan pada Natsume- _sama_ agar aku tak diizinkan menerima pekerjaan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai aku yang ingin mengambil pekerjaan dan meminta Natsume- _sama_ menolakku, kan?" ujar Naruto seraya menyentuh tubuh Sasuke di balik _futon_.

Sasuke hampir meringis saat menyadari Naruto menyentuh tepat pada luka di pinggangnya. Ia merasa sangat kesakitan karena Naruto menyentuhnya dengan sedikit memberikan tekanan dan ia hampir melenguh kesakitan. Namun ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Setidaknya tidak dihadapan Naruto.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, _dobe."_

Naruto terkejut dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya dengan heran. Ia menatap Sasuke yang menggigit bibir dan ia terkejut.

"Eh? Apakah sentuhanku terasa sakit? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, _teme_."

"Tidak. "

Naruto tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke sedang berbohong. Lelaki itu selalu saja berpura-pura jika ia baik-baik saja meskipun sebetulnya kondisinya benar-benar parah.

Naruto mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat dan agak kasar sehingga Sasuke tak sempat menahan. Ia terbelalak saat menyadari dada bidang Sasuke terlihat begitu saja dibalik _futon._ Lelaki itu mengenakan celana dan _kimono_ yang tidak dipasang dengan benar.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Naruto. Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada perban yang melilit pinggang Sasuke. Entah seberapa parah luka Sasuke, namun terdapat darah yang lumayan banyak pada perban itu.

"Ini-" ucapan Naruto terputus. "K-kau terluka, _teme_? Jadi kau tidak pulang karena ini?"

"Aku hanya tergores pedang."

"Tidak mungkin,"Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Kau selalu saja bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja meskipun sebetulnya tidak sama sekali."

"Aku memang baik-baik saja," sanggah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya," balas Naruto. "Aku ingin menginap disini dan menemanimu jika Natsume- _sama_ mengijinkannya."

"Tidak. Pulanglah sekarang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Jika dipikir-pikir, belakangan ini Sasuke sering terluka. Pekerjaan Sasuke pasti begitu berbahaya dan sulit dilakukan sendirian hingga lelaki itu sering terluka. Maka ia harus melatih dirinya agar terbiasa dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukan Sasuke sehingga ia bisa membantu lelaki itu tanpa menjadi beban.

"Tidak. Aku mau mengambil pekerjaan."

"Jangan bertindak konyol, _dobe_!" hardik Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan pekerjaan sehingga bisa membantumu tanpa menjadi beban. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan terluka lagi."

"Kau membantuku dengan berdiam di penginapan, _dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke dengan pelan. Lukanya terasa berdenyut-denyut karena emosi yang ia rasakan akibat ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku menurutimu, _teme_ ," jawab Naruto dengan pasrah. "Aku akan menunggumu di penginapan."

" _Hn._ Berhati-hatilah saat pulang dan jangan beritahukan siapapun mengenai lokasi penginapanmu. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Ya. Cepatlah sembuh, _teme._ Beristirahatlah dengan baik, Aku berharap kau segera pulang ke penginapan dan menemaniku."

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke meraba area leher Naruto dan menyentuh bahu Naruto serta mendorongnya dengan pelan sehingga lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memeluk Naruto dan Naruto segera mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke serta memeluk lelaki itu dengan hati-hati agar bagian tubuhnya tak menyentuh luka Sasuke.

Mereka berpelukan sesaat sebelum Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu. Naruto segera menutup tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut dan segera bangkit berdiri.

" _Mata ashita ne, teme_."

" _Hn._ "

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengucapkan maaf dalam hati pada lelaki itu karena ia tak akan kembali ke penginapan sesuai permintaan Sasuke.

.

.

"Natsume- _sama,_ kumohon biarkan aku mengambil pekerjaan," ujar Naruto pada Tsunade.

"Tidak bisa," tolak Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Kumohon," ucap Naruto dengan mengiba. "Aku harus mengambilnya."

Tsunade sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang memohon pekerjaan padanya hingga seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan membiarkan semua orang untuk mengambil pekerjaan jika orang yang memberi pekerjaan tidak meminta seseorang yang spesifik untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu. Jika menurutnya orang itu tak akan berhasil melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, maka ia akan meminta orang itu memiliki _partner_.

"Maaf, Ruki- _san._ Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang agar tak membiarkanmu bekerja."

"Orang itu pasti Taiko, kan?" cecar Naruto. "Kumohon, jangan katakan padanya jika aku mengambil pekerjaan. Aku juga akan merahasiakan darinya."

Tsunade berpikir sejenak. Pada dasarnya ia bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji. Lagipula ia khawatir jika uang yang didapatnya dengan membiarkan Naruto tak akan sepadan dengan jumlah uang yang akan hilang jika Sasuke memutuskan berhenti bekerja padanya. Selama ini Sasuke telah mendatangkan banyak keuntungan dari komisi yang diambilnya atas pekerjaan yang diterima Sasuke. Bahkan banyak permintaan pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan berkat popularitas Sasuke di dunia bawah tanah.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu seperti apa kemampuanmu, Ruki- _san_."

"Maka itu aku berniat membuktikannya dengan mengambil pekerjaan, Natsume- _sama._ Aku belajar berpedang dengan Taiko dan menggunakan kemampuanku untuk melakukan pekerjaan mencuri dokumen di rumah keluarga Inuzuka. Dan pekerjaanku berhasil."

Tsunade terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bocah dihadapannya pasti begitu berharga bagi Sasuke hingga lelaki itu bersedia mengajarkan ilmu berpedang padanya. Ilmu berpedang lelaki itu juga terkenal karena tekniknya yang tidak lazim. Tsunade sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri saat ia meminta Sasuke menunjukkan atraksi berpedang padanya. Gerakan lelaki itu begitu luwes dan ia seolah menari dengan pedang, namun juga cepat dan mematikan dengan dua pedang di tangannya.

"Maaf. Namun aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku."

Naruto segera berlutut dan menundukkan kepala hingga menyentuh lantai. Ia tak peduli dengan harga dirinya selama ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan.

"Kumohon, Natsume- _sama._ Berikan pekerjaan padaku. Tidak perlu dibayar pun tidak apa-apa."

Tsunade terkejut dan ia segera mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto, "Bangunlah."

Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Tsunade tersadar jika kepribadian Naruto memang bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin serta tak akan mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan mudah, apalagi bersujud. Namun Naruto lebih keras kepala dibanding Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau menginginkan pekerjaan hingga seperti ini?"

"Aku khawatir dengan Taiko," jawab Naruto dengan jujur. "Belakangan ini aku sering melihatnya terluka dan kupikir pekerjaannya begitu berat dan ia kesulitan melakukannya sendirian. Jika aku sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan, maka aku bisa membantunya tanpa menjadi beban."

"Kau yakin ia akan membiarkanmu membantunya? Kau tahu, ia tak pernah mengambil pekerjaan bersama orang lain."

Tsunade teringat kali pertama ia bertemu Sasuke. Saat itu usia Sasuke tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, mungkin sedikit lebih tua. Saat itu Sasuke belum memiliki banyak pengalaman dan belum menerima banyak tawaran pekerjaan. Namun ketika Tsunade menawarkan pekerjaan dan meminta Sasuke ber _partner_ dngan orang lain, Sasuke menolak dengan tegas.

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Namun kalau aku memiliki pengalaman, mungkin saja ia akan membiarkanku membantunya."

Tsunade menatap Naruto yang masih bersujud. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar menarik. Sasuke seolah berusaha melindungi Naruto sementara Naruto berusaha keras agar tak membebani Sasuke.

"Bangunlah," ujar Tsunade. "Perlihatkanlah kemampuan berpedangmu."

"Eh? Bagaimana? Apakah seseorang akan menjadi lawanku?"

"Tidak. Cukup pertunjukkan gerakan berpedangmu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Selama ini ia biasa berlatih dengan Sasuke yang bertindak sebagai lawannya. Lelaki itu menjelaskan kelemahan-kelemahan Naruto seraya mempraktikkan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan Naruto. Namun Naruto pernah melihat Sasuke berlatih pedang sendirian dan gerakan berpedang lelaki itu benar-benar menawan. Mungkin Naruto harus menirunya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan ia segera mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan agar ia merasa lebih tenang dan mampu berkonsentrasi.

Naruto berusaha berkonsentrasi pada langkah kaki, posisi tubuh dan gerakan pedangnya. Tujuan utamanya ialah agar kedua pedangnya tidak bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Pada awalnya, Naruto meggoreskan pedang di tangan kiri dengan pedang di tangan kanan nya hingga menimbulkan suara seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengayunkan kedua pedang dengan cepat dan kuat dan membayangkan dirinya seolah bertarung dengan beberapa musuh yang tak kasat mata.

Langkah Naruto cukup mantap dan postur tubuhnya mendukung untuk bertarung, begitulah pengamatan Tsunade pada awalnya. Naruto juga terlihat cukup terlatih sebagai pemula.

Kini Naruto berputar ke belakang dan membayangkan seolah ada beberapa musuh yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia menebaskan pedangnya ke belakang dengan gerakan memutar seolah berusaha menebas kepala musuh-musuh yang berada di belakangnya.

Tsunade berkonsentrasi mengamati gerakan Naruto. Kemampuan berpedang Naruto jelas dibawah Sasuke, namun lebih baik dibanding orang-orang pada umumnya. Kecepatan Naruto lebih lambat jika dibandingkan Sasuke, namun kekuatan setiap tebasan hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Gerakan berpedang Naruto juga terkesan sembrono jika dibanding Sasuke terkesan kasar, namun juga dapat terlihat indah dan elegan di saat yang sama dengan pedang di tangannya. Dalam pertarungan, sepertinya Naruto lebih cocok sebagai tipe _offensive_ dibandingkan _defensive._

"Cukup."

Naruto segera menghentikan gerakan berpedang dan seketika merasa agak pusing. Tak disangka membayangkan melawan musuh tak kasat mata jauh lebih sulit dibanding melawan musuh yang sebenarnya. Terkadang pedangnya membentur satu sama lain.

"Kau bisa mengambil pekerjaan, Ruki- _san_. Namun kau harus bersama dengan orang lain."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Natsume- _sama_."

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

"Kalau begitu aku pergi terlebih dahulu. _Mata ashita ne_."

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan tanpa ia sadari. Kegembiraan terpancar dari ekspresi dan intonasi suara Naruto, membuat Tsunade tersenyum tanpa sadar. Naruto terlihat cocok untuk mengimbangi Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia berharap Naruto dapat menjadi 'sinar mentari' yang dapat menyinari hidup Sasuke yang kelam.

.

.

Tetsu berdiri sambil bersandar di pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Tsunade. Ia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Ryo, salah seorang rekannya yang tadi pergi ke kediaman Tsunade. Percakapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Naruto keluar dari kediaman Tsunade dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Taiko- _san_?" tanya Tetsu pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Tetsu. Jika ia mengatakan Sasuke ada disana, akankah Sasuke berada dalam bahaya?

"Natsume- _sama_ tak membiarkanku bertemu dengannya," Naruto memutuskan untuk berbohong.

Tetsu menatap Ryo sejenak sebelum melirik Naruto, "Omong-omong, ini temanku, Ryo."

Naruto segera menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ryo- _san_. Aku Ruki."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ruki- _san_ ," jawab lelaki yang bersama dengan Tetsu itu seraya tersenyum.

Naruto menatap Tetsu dan Ryo dengan agak heran. Mereka berdua tidak memakai topeng sama sekali. Mayoritas orang yang ditemui Naruto juga tidak memakai topeng. Hanya satu dua orang saja yang memakai topeng, itupun hanya separuh wajah.

"Omong-omong, kau benar-benar tak bertemu dengan Taiko, Ruki- _san_? Aku melihatnya di salah satu ruangan di kediaman Natsume- _sama_ ketika berkunjung kesana."

Naruto segera memikirkan alasan yang logis. Belakangan ini ia mulai terbiasa berbohong sejak bersama dengan Sasuke dan mampu melakukannya dengan baik.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah benar-benar parah hingga tak ingin kutemui?" ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku melihatnya berbaring di _futon_ ketika berbicara dengan Tsunade- _sama_. Terdapat perban yang menutupi wajahnya dan suaranya terdengar lemah."

Naruto berpura-pura terkejut, namun Tetsu terlihat benar-benar tertarik dengan ucapan rekannya.

"Kau bisa melihat perban yang menutupi wajahnya? Apakah ia tak memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajah seperti biasanya?"

Ryo menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

"Kau beruntung sekali. Seperti apa wajahnya? Aku penasaran dengan wajah pembunuh terkenal sepertinya. Apakah menyeramkan?"

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," jawab Ryo. "Namun kurasa tak menyeramkan seperti bayanganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ruki- _san_?"

Wajah Naruto terasa menghangat membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Ia segera menjawab, "Tidak menyeramkan, kok. Wajahnya terlihat seperti lelaki pada umumnya."

"Begitukah?" ujar Ryo dan Tetsu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia segera berkata, "Omong-omong, apakah kalian jadi mengambil pekerjaan yang diberikan tetangga Tetsu- _san_? Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?"

"Bukankah Natsume- _sama_ tidak mengijinkanmu mengambil pekerjaan? Terlebih lagi Taiko-" Ryo memutus ucapannya. Ia teringat dengan pesan Tsunade agar tak memberitahu Naruto jika Sasuke melarang Naruto mengambil pekerjaan.

"Oh, itu. Jangan katakan pada Taiko kalau aku mengambil pekerjaan. Natsume- _sama_ sendiri telah mengijinkannya."

"Benarkah? Aku sih tidak keberatan. Semakin banyak orang, kemungkinan keberhasilan kita semakin meninggi," ujar Ryo seraya melirik Tetsu. Entah mengapa ia cukup yakin dengan kemampuan Naruto setelah mengetahui jika lelaki itu belajar berpedang dari Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak keberatan," jawab Tetsu sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa Ichiro juga tertarik. Jadi, kita akan mengambil pekerjaan berempat. "

Naruto menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ucapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan Natsume- _sama_ sekarang," ujar Ryo seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kediaman Tsunade.

Naruto tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Ia tak sabar mengambil pekerjaan pertama yang dilakukan secara diam-diam tanpa Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Seharusnya fanfict ini diupdate akhir bulan. Berhubung banyak yang minta update, author memutuskan update lebih cepat.

Untuk update selanjutnya diperkirakan sekitar tangal 10an akhir atau akhir bulan.

Mengenai romance, bakal ditambah secara bertahap. Tapi kemungkinan romance disini ga akan bener-bener sweet seperti di fanfict SN author yang lain. Author kurang fokus dengan romance untuk fanfict ini.


	16. Chapter 16

Empat lelaki berkumpul di sebuah kedai makanan yang terdapat di dunia bawah. Malam ini tempat itu cukup ramai didatangi oleh pria-pria hidung belang yang ingin menghabiskan malam untuk menghangatkan diri dalam rengkuhan pekerja seks komersial yang dipenuhi desahan dan erangan yang menggoda.

Naruto yang ikut duduk di kedai itu bersama dengan Ryo, Tetsu dan Ichiro menatap sekeliling. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi disekelilingnya dimana pria-pria berbincang dengan botol alkohol diatas meja maupun pelacur-pelacur. Beberapa pria bahkan secara terang-terangan menyusupkan tangan ke balik kimono pelacur sewaan mereka yang menemani mereka minum.

"Minum?" Ichiro, seorang lelaki berusia dua puluhan akhir bertubuh tinggi dan kekar dengan kulit agak kecoklatan dan mata sipit menawarkan segelas _sake_ pada Naruto.

Tetsu mendelik dan hampir membuka mulutnya serta mencegah Ichiro untuk memberikan minuman. Namun Ryo terlebih dahulu berkata pada Ichiro, "Hey, dia belum cukup umur."

Ichiro mengendikkan bahu dan tampak tak peduli, "Lalu kenapa? Disini bebas, bodoh."

"Kau ingin seorang anak kecil mabuk, _huh_?" sahut Tetsu seraya menatap Ichiro dengan tajam.

Ichiro menatap Naruto dan meletakkan botol _sake_ diatas meja dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara. Wajah lelaki itu sudah agak memerah dan ia segera bertanya pada Naruto, "Hey, dik. Kau sudah mimpi basah, kan?"

Naruto merasa agak kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaan Ichiro. Namun ia segera menganggukan kepala meskipun wajahnya agak merona karena malu.

"Sudah."

"Nah, dia bukan anak-anak lagi," jawab Ichiro seraya mengangkat botol _sake_ dan menghabiskan cairan memabukkan yang masih tersisa di botol itu. Ia menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto dan menatapnya sebelum menatap tema-temannya, "Kalau seseorang sudah puber, itu namanya bukan anak-anak lagi. Dia sudah bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau."

Ryo berdengus kesal, "Sudahlah. Kita semua berkumpul untuk membahas strategi sekaligus bertukar informasi, bukan mengurusi orang mabuk."

Ichiro meletakkan botol _sake_ nya yang telah kosong dan berniat memesan botol kedua. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niat saat Tetsu dan Ryo menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah mencegahnya untuk memesan botol kedua.

"Jadi bagaimana rencana kita?" Tetsu membuka percakapan dengan suara pelan. Ia mendekatkan kursi nya ke meja dan menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya yang tampak tak mempedulikan dirinya. "Apakah seseorang di antara kalian bertiga memiliki informasi mengenai target?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Tentu saja ia tak memiliki informasi apapun. Ini merupakan pekerjaan pertamanya tanpa Sasuke dan ia hampir tak mengenal siapapun di dunia bawah tanah.

"Lelaki yang diincar tetanggamu itu, aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali saat masih bekerja di pelabuhan," jawab Ichiro seraya menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tetsu, Ryo dan Naruto menatap Ichiro dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ichiro segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Nama orang itu Teru, entah nama asli atau bukan. Aku sering melihatnya bersama dengan orang-orang dari kerajaan Kai."

"Itu sesuai dengan rumor yang selama ini beredar," jawab Ryo dengan pelan. "Ia adalah salah satu bawahan yang dipercaya sang bossuntuk mengurus 'pengiriman' manusia yang akan diperdagangkan di pelabuhan."

Ichiro menganggukan kepala, "Itu benar. Teru hanya bertanggung jawab di pelabuhan ini. Di pelabuhan lain, orang yang bertanggung jawab juga berbeda."

Tetsu menatap Ichiro lekat-lekat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepala nya. Ia segera bertanya, "Darimana kau mendapat informasi ini? Apakah informasimu bisa dipercaya?"

Naruto mengira Ichiro akan merasa jengkel karena tidak dipercaya oleh rekannya sendiri, namun lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan bersedia menjawab. Rasanya kini Naruto mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak mudah mempercayai orang lain dan begitu berhati-hati. Berada di tempat seperti ini terlalu lama dapat mengikis rasa kepercayaan diantara satu orang dan yang lainnya, meski sesama teman sekalipun.

"Tentu saja. Banyak teman-temanku bekerja di pelabuhan dan aku mendengarnya dari mereka."

Tetsu menganggukan kepala, "Kalau begitu kita memerlukan informasi lebih banyak mengenai Teru dan mengamatinya. Kurasa salah seorang dari kita harus bekerja di pelabuhan atau menyusup sebagai pekerja baru di sindikat kriminal itu."

"Kupikir, sebaiknya menyusup ke sindikat kriminal itu saja. Pasti akan lebih mudah bertemu dengan Teru," ujar Naruto.

Tetsu, Ryo dan Ichiro menatap Naruto dengan heran. Menyusup ke sindikat kriminal tentulah bukan hal yang mudah. Jika sampai ketahuan, tentu saja nyawa akan menjadi taruhan. Tak seorangpun diantara mereka yang ingin kehilangan nyawa.

"Menyusup ke sindikat seperti itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Ruki," Ichiro menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras. Ia bermaksud menepuk dengan cara yang bersahabat, namun alkohol membuatnya kehilangan kontrol akan kekuatannya sendiri.

Naruto menatap Ichiro yang duduk disampingnya secara refleks. Pukulan di punggungnya berbunyi keras, namun sama sekali tidak sakit dibandingan saat ia tanpa sengaja tergores pedang.

"Kurasa ide Ruki cukup bagus. Akan lebih mudah mendapat informasi jika bergabung ke sindikat itu dibandingkan jika hanya bekerja di pelabuhan," ucap Ryo seraya menatap Ichiro. "Kau adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menyusup ke sindikat itu, Ichiro."

Tetsu menganggukan kepala dan menimpali, "Benar. Dengan pengalamanmu bekerja di pelabuhan, kau bisa ditempatkan di pelabuhan."

"Aku sendirian? Kuharap seseorang menemaniku." Ichiro menatap Ryo dan Tetsu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menemani Ichiro?" usul Ryo seraya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Fisik Ruki tidak meyakinkan untuk bekerja di sindikat kriminal, lagipula dia bisa membantu membuat strategi yang baik jika ia mengamati Taiko selama ini. Sementara Tetsu biasa membuat strategi jika kita bekerja bersama."

Naruto tergugu sejenak. Ia ingin menolak, namun argumen Ryo terdengar masuk akal. Bagaimanapun fisiknya tak cukup meyakinkan. Tingginya bahkan hanya seratus lima puluh sentimeter, jelas dibawah tinggi orang dewasa pada umumnya.

"Ya, itu ide yang baik," ujar Ichiro yang diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Tetsu.

Naruto berusaha tersenyum dibalik topengnya dan menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. "

"Baiklah. Seminggu lagi kita akan bertemu di tempat ini lagi," ucap Tetsu seraya bangkit berdiri.

Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang dengan diskusi pekerjaan pertamanya.

.

.

Naruto melangkah menuju penginapan dengan semangat membara. Pekerjaan pertama membuatnya khawatir, ragu namun juga tak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikannya.

Naruto tak biasanya membuat strategi dalam bertarung. Namun Sasuke mengajarkannya beberapa strategi dan ia mau tak mau berusaha memakai strategi ketika bertanding dengan Sasuke.

Penginapan telah terlihat di kejauhan dan Naruto melangkah dengan tenang. Ia merasa malas kembali ke penginapan dan mendapati ruangan kosong. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia menemui Sasuke dan lelaki itu masih belum kembali ke penginapan.

Naruto merindukan Sasuke dan ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu, namun di sisi lain Naruto khawatir jika Sasuke kembali saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus menggunakan alasan apa jika ia harus pergi bekerja atau bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerja barunya.

Langkah Naruto tertuju menuju penginapan dan ia segera memasuki gerbang dan dua orang penjaga gerbang penginapan menyapa Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan senyuman dan ia memasuki ruang utama.

" _Konbawa,_ Nao- _san,_ " ucap seorang penjaga penginapan seraya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

Naruto tersenyum pada penjaga penginapan itu dan menundukkan kepala. Ia menggunakan nama samaran lainnya yang telah diberitahukan Sasuke pada penjaga penginapan itu.

" _Konbawa._ "

"Rekanmu telah kembali ke penginapan sekitar dua jam lalu. Ia menanyakan keberadaanmu dan kukatakan jika kau sedang pergi."

Naruto terbelalak dan terdiam sejenak. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kepulangan Sasuke yang sangat mendadak.

"Eh? Apakah ia menanyakan hal lain?"

"Ah, lelaki itu menanyakan berapa lama kau pergi. Lalu kukatakan saja jika kau baru saja pergi."

Naruto tersenyum lega dengan jawaban penjaga penginapan itu. Ia menduga jika Sasuke pasti akan bertanya macam-macam jika ia kembali saat Naruto tidak ada di penginapan. Maka sebagai persiapan Naruto memberitahukan pada penjaga penginapan untuk mengatakan jika ia baru saja pergi jika Sasuke menanyakan berapa lama ia pergi.

"Baguslah. Terima kasih, ya."

"Tentu saja, Nao- _san_."

Naruto segera melepaskan sandal yang dipakainya dan meletakkan di rak yang telah dipersiapkan. Penginapan ini menggunakan system seperti sebuah _ryokan_ hanya saja dengan _ofuro_ kecil di dalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di setiap kamar sehingga setiap tamu harus menggunakan sejenis selop selama berada di dalam penginapan.

Naruto segera memakai selop dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan ia merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan ia merasa ragu sebelum menggeser pintu.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan membuat Naruto semakin gugup ketika Naruto memasuki ruangan. Sasuke telah kembali ke ruangan dan duduk di tengah seraya menatap kearah pintu. Lelaki itu bahkan telah mempersiapkan _futon_ untuk mereka berdua.

" _Teme,_ kau sudah pulang?" ucap Naruto seraya menutup pintu. Ia menghampiri Sasuke setengah berlari untuk duduk di dekat Sasuke serta berusaha menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu. "Kapan kau kembali? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, _teme_."

Sasuke tak membalas pelukan Naruto dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kau marah padaku, _teme_?"

"Kemana kau pergi, _dobe_?" balas Sasuke seraya menatap tajam.

"Ah, aku?" Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya akibat tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Aku pergi keluar untuk makan malam. Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatmu cemburu,kok."

Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam _yukata_ Naruto dan wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Ia mengira Sasuke berniat menyentuh dadanya, namun lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah topeng dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menusuk, "Kau pergi makan malam dengan membawa ini?"

Naruto terkejut menyadari topeng yang kini telah berada di tangan Sasuke. Ia menggaruk kepalanya secara refleks dan berpikir keras untuk memikirkan alasan yang meyakinkan.

"Aku membawa itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, _teme_. Hehe…"

Naruto terkekeh dengan gugup. Namun Sasuke tak yakin dengan ucapan Naruto. Reaksi lelaki itu terlihat mencurigakan dan tidak wajar sehingga membuatnya curiga.

"Kau tidak berniat datang ke dunia bawah, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa bertanya pada seluruh kenalanmu, kok."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke melunak dan ia segera tersenyum meskipun entah kenapa perasaannya terasa tidak enak. Ia merasa jika Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan perasaannya.

"Baguslah. Jangan membuatku terus mengkhawatirkanmu, _dobe._ "

"Tidak akan. Kau bisa percaya padaku, _teme_."

Sasuke segera merentangkan tangan dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Ia benar-benar merindukan Naruto dan menghabiskan tiga hari dengan memikirkan Naruto dan berharap tak terjadi apapun dengan lelaki itu.

Naruto segera membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan tak kalah eratnya. Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke dan kenyamanan tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Naruto merasa ingin selamanya berada di pelukan Sasuke jika memungkinkan.

Sasuke tak berbicara sedikitpun dan hanya memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Perasaannya meluap hingga tak terkendali saat ini dan ia ingin memeluk Naruto seerat mungkin dan memastikan jika lelaki itu takkan meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu selama tiga hari ini, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau makan dengan teratur? Kau tidak memakan sesuatu yang tidak sehat, _hn_?"

Naruto terkekeh dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengingatkannya akan seorang ibu. Ia tak menduga jika Sasuke bisa begitu cerewet seperti saat ini.

"Tentu saja, _teme._ Tak perlu khawatir padaku," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Dibandingkan mengkhawatirkanku, seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, _teme._ "

"Aku lebih peduli pada keadaanmu, _dobe._ "

"Jangan begitu, _teme_ ," sahut Naruto seraya menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Ia khawatir tubuhnya terlalu dekat dengan luka Sasuke sehingga luka lelaki itu terbuka lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisimu, _teme_? Mengapa kau pulang secepat ini? Kurasa sebaiknya kau berada di rumah Natsume- _sama_ dan mendapat perawatan disana."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin kau sembuh dalam tiga hari?"

"Lukaku sudah mulai mengering."

"Aku tak percaya!" sahut Naruto dengan suara meninggi. "Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat kau hanya bisa terbaring dengan luka besar di tubuhmu, kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Lalu seperti apa yang tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kau mau tahu, _hn_?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja, _teme_."

"Aku tak baik-baik saja jika seseorang yang kucintai juga tak baik-baik saja, _dobe_."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jawaban Sasuke terdengar bagaikan bualan, namun terkesan serius jika diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau… benar-benar mencintaiku hingga berkata seperti ini? Kau benar-benar serius?"

" _Hn_ ," jawab Sasuke seraya meletakkan salah satu tangan dikepala Naruto. "Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi. Bukankah aku egois?"

"Kalau begitu, aku sama egoisnya denganmu. Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu, _teme_."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku," bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang menggelitik ditelinga Naruto. _"_ Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, _dobe_."

Naruto segera menganggukan kepala. Tanpa berpikir sedetikpun, ia segera menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, _teme_."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia menampilkan senyum terlebar yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini dan hatinya seolah akan meledak dengan luapan kegembiraan yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Naruto. Dengan jantung berdebar keras dan wajah yang sedikit memerah ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga ia bisa melihat detil wajah lelaki itu dan merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu tepat dibawah hidungnya.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan ia memejamkan matanya sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto. Bibir Sasuke semakin mendekat dan Naruto segera memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Sasuke menempel di bibir Naruto dan melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, namun _saliva_ Sasuke berada tepat di bibirnya dan sedikit masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya yang terbuka.

Secara refleks Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan _saliva_ Sasuke masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mereka berdua bertukar saliva dan Sasuke terus melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus seolah tak ingin menyisakannya sedikitpun.

Mereka berdua terus berciuman seraya berpelukan, merasakan kulit yang saling bersentuhan dan kehangatan yang menjalar di jiwa dan raga satu sama lain.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak berniat menghentikan ciuman syahdu yang seolah menjeritkan cinta pada satu sama lain di hati mereka. Mereka tak mengacuhkan persediaan oksigen di paru-paru yang mulai menipis.

"Hngh…"

Naruto mulai mengerang tanpa sadar dan nafasnya mulai memberat. Menyadari reaksi Naruto, Sasuke segera melepaskan bibirnya dan membiarkan Naruto bernafas.

Naruto segera memenuhi oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya dengan rakus. Pelukannya dengan Sasuke telah terlepas, namun hatinya masih tetap terasa menghangat meski raga nya tak lagi bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. "Aku tak seharusnya menciummu saat ini."

"Itu.. ciuman, _teme_?"

" _Hn._ "

"Aku menyukainya, _teme._ Aku ingin melakukannya lagi denganmu."

Sasuke terkekeh dan ia mengacak rambut Naruto, "Jangan melenguh seperti tadi. Kau membuatku menggila, _dobe._ "

"Melenguh? Maksudnya? Aku membuatmu menggila?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "Lupakan saja. Kau belum mengerti."

"Jelaskan padaku, _teme._ "

"Tidak, jangan sekarang."

"Ah… ayolah, _teme_ ," rengek Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibir dengan jengkel.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Desahan Naruto yang sebetulnya tak dipahami Naruto telah membuat imajinasi liar menari di benaknya. Hewan buas dalam diri Sasuke seolah meronta meminta untuk dibebeaskan.

"Sudahlah, kita tidur saja. Ini sudah malam."

"Jelaskan padaku, _teme._ Aku penasaran."

"Simpanlah rasa penasaranmu, _dobe,_ " jawab Sasuke seraya membuka selimut _futon_ nya. "Akan kujelaskan ketika kau sudah lebih dewasa."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia bertanya dengan gugup, "I-ini hal dewasa?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja, _dobe._ "

Sasuke masuk ke dalam _futon_ dan berbaring dengan posisi menghadap Naruto. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam _futon_ dan berbaring dengan posisi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

" _Oyasumi, dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya.

" _Oyasumi, teme_."

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan segera terlarut dalam buaian mimpi dengan senyuman di wajah dan perasaan sehangat malam tak berangin di musim panas.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati tubuh Naruto begitu dekat dengannya. Naruto bahkan memeluknya dengan erat seolah menjadikannya sebagai guling. Kaki Naruto bahkan berada di atas paha Sasuke.

" _Dobe_."

Naruto tak menyadari panggilan Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam dan ia tertidur pulas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyadari ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tampak menggemaskan ketiak sedang tidur. Ia hampir tak pernah memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tidur sebelumnya, namun belakangan ini ia mulai sering melakukannya.

Ayam jantan masih belum berkokok dan angin dingin bahkan masih berhembus di dalam ruangan ketika Sasuke terbangun. Angin dingin yang menembus dinding kertas bukanlah situasi yang baik bagi Sasuke. Gairahnya meningkat seraya kejantanannya menegang seperti biasanya setiap pagi.

Sasuke segera memejamkan mata dan berusaha keras untuk tertidur meskipun ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia harus berusaha mengendalikan gairah yang entah mengapa begitu sering memuncak belakangan ini.

"Mmmhmm…" gumam Naruto tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan menyadari Naruto bergumam seraya tertidur. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan tingkah sang kekasih yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh _futon_ kosong tampak berusaha mencari tubuh Sasuke. Ia terjaga seketika saat menyadari Sasuke tak berada di sampingnya dan ia segera membuka matanya.

" _Teme,_ kau sudah bangun?" ucap Naruto seraya melirik Sasuke yang kini merapikan _futon_ nya sendiri dan berniat memasukkanya ke dalam lemari.

" _Hn. Ohayou, dobe_."

" _Ohayou, teme,_ " balas Naruto sambil menguap. Ia masih benar-benar lelah semalam dan ia langsung tertidur begitu pulas.

"Cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita akan sarapan dan pergi berlatih."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu bahkan masih begitu ketat padanya meskipun ia telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Berlatih? Bagaimana dengan besok? Kau sudah benar-benar pulih, _teme_?"

"Kau yang berlatih, _dobe,"_ jawab Sasuke dengan tegas. "Lagipula kau tidak berlatih selama aku tidak ada, bukan?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan bangkit berdiri, "A-aku masih berlatih sendirian, kok."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera berpindah posisi dan bergerak dengan cepat ke belakang tubuh Naruto serta berniat meletakkan tangan di leher Naruto untuk menguji lelaki itu.

Naruto terkejut dengan gerakan Sasuke dan ia segera menepis tangan Sasuke secara refleks. Namun tangan Sasuke juga begitu cepat dan Naruto menepisnya tepat ketika tangan Sasuke hampir menyentuh lehernya.

"Refleksmu berkurang, _dobe._ "

"Eh? Itu karena aku baru saja bangun tidur."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Kau harus siap dalam kondisi apapun, _dobe._ Aku tak bisa menjagamu selamanya."

Suasana terasa memberat seketika dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto merasa agak takut dengan ucapan Sasuke, namun memutuskan untuk tertawa dan mencairkan suasana.

"Padahal aku ingin dijaga olehmu selamanya."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum menyadari Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Ia segera mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Kau pikir aku ini pengawalmu, _hn_?"

"Bukankah memang begitu, _teme_? Kau menjagaku hingga kau sendiri terluka. Iya, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu karena aku…" Sasuke segera memutus ucapannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia segera memalingkan wajah.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang memalingkah wajah.

Jarak wajah Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima belas sentimeter dan Sasuke memakai kesempatan untuk menjahili Naruto sedikit. Ia seketika berbalik dan mencium kening Naruto.

Naruto terkejut hingga terdiam. Namun menyadari bibir Sasuke yang sempat menyentuh keningnya membuatnya gugup dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Eh? K-kau… menciumku?"

"Tidak boleh, _hn_?"

"Ah!" pekik Naruto. "Kau membuatku terkejut, tahu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia bahkan mencubir pipi Naruto dengan gemas, "Pagi-pagi berteriak 'ah', _hn_? Aku bisa kehilangan kendali jika kau terus seperti itu."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia berniat mengusili Sasuke, "Itukah kelemahanmu? Baiklah, akan kuingat ucapanmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun Naruto segera memekik 'Ah' terus menerus.

Sasuke meringis. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan ia segera bangkit berdiri. Kejantanannya semakin menegang dan ia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju lemari serta mengambil ranselnya.

"Hentikan!"

Naruto tertawa dan ia tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa jika menjahili sang kekasih adalah hal yang lucu.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil ransel dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia segera menutup pintu dengan kasar dan melepas pakaiannya. Ia khawatir akan benar-benar kehilangan kendali jika ia terus berada di dalam ruangan bersama Naruto.

.

.

"Berjalan diatas air?! Kau serius ingin melatihku seperti itu?" pekik Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya tak ia katupkan.

" _Hn._ "

"Kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan menyerahkan sebuah balon air, "Sebelumnya pecahkan balon ini secepat mungkin."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menyentuh balon itu dan berusaha mengkonsentrasikan chakra. Balon itu mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil yang lama kelamaan membesar dan balon air itu akhirnya meledak.

"Bagus. Ada kemajuan, _dobe_."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

" _Hn._ "

"Jadi, aku sudah bisa mulai berlatih berjalan diatas air"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengambil dua buah balon air dan memberikan balon itu pada Naruto.

"Letakkan satu bola di masing-masing tangan. Coba pecahkan kedua balonnya."

Naruto segera melakukannya dan berkata, "Begini?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto memejamkan mata dan ia berusaha berkonsentrasi. Ia berharap balon-balon itu segera pecah. Namun hingga beberapa menit ia memegangnya balon-balon itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Alirkan lebih banyak _chakra_ ke telapak tanganmu. Pusatkan konsentrasi ke kedua telapak tanganmu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu bersikap lebih lembut saat melatihnya, bahkan menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Naruto merasa lebih bersemangat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika ia bisa melakukannya.

Kedua balon itu mulai bergerak sedikit dan Naruto berusaha semakin keras untuk mengerahkan tenaga ke tangannya. Dahinya bahkan berkerut dan gerakan pada balon semakin menguat.

Tubuh Naruto terasa sedikit lelah dan kedua balon itu pada akhirnya meledak. Ia merasa agak lelah seketika, seolah tersedot ketika ia mengerahkan _chakra_ ke telapak tangannya.

"Aku berhasil melakukannya, _teme_."

"Bagus," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang ketika melihat senyum Sasuke. Senyum lelaki itu seolah menular. Beginikah kebahagiaan ketika melihat orang yang dicintai tersenyum?

" _Teme,_ aku merasa agak pegal. Apakah itu wajar?"

" _Hn._ Beristirahatlah sejenak."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pohon terdekat dan Naruto segera mengikutinya. Naruto duduk di atas tanah dan bersandar pada pohon itu, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ kau masih punya balon air nya?"

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kantung kain berisi empat balon air. Naruto segera mengambil bola itu dan kembali mencoba berlatih.

"Ingin berlatih?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersemangat seperti ini?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat dan melindungimu, _teme_."

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Namun ia segera berkata, "Bukankah beberapa jam lalu kau bilang ingin kulindungi selamanya, _hn_?"

"Ahaha… memang, sih. Namun maksudku aku ingin kau melindungiku dari kesendirian. Aku… ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai pirang sang kekasih, "Begitu? Bagaimana mungkin kau ingin melindungi orang yang lebih kuat darimu, _dobe_?"

"Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat darimu. Karena itu, aku ingin kita tetap bersama sampai aku membuktikannya padamu," Naruto mengangkat tangan dang mengepalkannya ke udara.

"Semangat yang besar, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja! Kubilang, aku ingin menjadi kuat dan melindungimu."

Sasuke tak pernah mendengar seseorang yang berkata ingin melindunginya belakangan ini. Ia tak ingin seseorang melindunginya dan menjadi lemah. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki akan tercabik-cabik.

"Bagaimana jika kau melindungiku dan aku melindungimu, _dobe_?" usul Sasuke tanpa berniat menghancurkan semangat Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Kau berjanji akan melindungiku hingga hari itu tiba, kan?"

Naruto menunjukkan kelingkingnya dan berharap agar Sasuke mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Namun Sasuke hanya mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Ia tak ingin seperti Itachi yang sering menjanjikan hal-hal yang tak pernah ditepati padanya. Ia begitu membenci lelaki itu hingga tak ingin menjadi sepertinya.

"Akan kuusahakan, _dobe_."

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh kepalanya. Ia tersenyum merasakan tangan Sasuke yang berada dibawah tangannya. Saat ini ia sudah bahagia hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan Sasuke dan merasakan lelaki itu di sisinya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Untuk yang minta chapter ini update tepat di tanggal 10 atau fanfict khusus ultah Naruto, maaf author ga bisa memenuhi.

Dikarenakan author masih ujian tanggal 10 & ga memungkinkan nulis fanfict apapun.

Nggak nyangka tanggal 26 nanti fanfict ini udah 1 tahun. Kalau jadi, kemungkinan author akan buat 1 chapter khusus romance SasuNaru.


	17. Special Chapter : First Date

**.**

 **.**

 **Special Chapter : First Date**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mataku dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan _futon_ ke dalam lemari yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berbaring sambil duduk memunggungiku. Rambut Sasuke terlhat masih basah dan samar-samar aku mencium aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

" _Ohayou,_ _teme_."

" _Ohayou, dobe_."

Sasuke menutup pintu lemari dan ia segera memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku terkejut melihat _yukata_ nya yang tak terpasang dengan baik. Dada bidangnya terlihat samar-samar dan membuatku tertarik memandangnya.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik pada tubuh Sasuke dan wajahku mulai memerah serta tubuh yang seolah memanas saat membayangkan tubuh Sasuke tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Terkadang Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan celana dan ia mengusap bagian atas tubuhnya dengan handuk, ketika melihatnya aku membayangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tertutup celana.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa pikiranku mendadak seperti ini. Inikah yang dinamakan gairah akibat pubertas? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Aku segera mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari jika matahari telah bersinar, terlihat dari cahaya di dalam ruangan yang cukup terang masuk melalui kertas dinding.

"Lho? Ini sudah pagi, kan? Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku, _teme_? Bukankah hari ini kita harus berlatih?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Kuliburkan untuk hari ini."

Aku bergidik seketika. Kekasihku tidak kerasukan, kan? Kalau ia tidak kerasukan, tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba memberikan libur. Selama kami bersama, Sasuke tak pernah memberikan libur latihan seharipun jika tidak sangat terpaksa, misalnya saat ia menginap beberapa hari di tempat tabib karena sakit parah. Biasanya ia akan tetap menyuruhku berlatih selama tujuh hari seminggu meskipun ia sendiri sedang tidak sehat.

"Libur? Tumben sekali."

"Kau tidak ingin libur, _hn_?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja aku ingin berlibur. Sesekali aku ingin bersantai dari rutinitasku sehari-hari.

"Tentu saja mau."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersihkan wajahmu dan bawa ranselmu. Kita akan pergi berjalan-jalan di pusat kota dan pergi ke pemandian sesudahnya."

"Maksudmu.. kita kencan?"

" _Hn._ "

Aku segera menuruti Sasuke dan berniat melipat _futon_ ku. Namun ketika aku hendak mengangkat _futon_ yang telah kulipat, Sasuke segera memegang tanganku tanpa sadar.

Telapak tangan Sasuke terasa hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Aku membiarkannya menyentuh punggung tanganku, namun aku segera berkata, " _Teme,_ tanganmu."

"Aku akan menyimpan _futon_ mu."

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dan Sasuke segera mengangkat _futon_ ku serta memasukannya ke dalam lemari.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat membasuh wajahku. Aku tak sabar menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan pertama kalinya dengan kekasihku.

.

.

"Wah… ternyata banyak pertokoan disini!" seruku ketika melihat pertokoan yang berjejer di jalan yang akan kami lalui.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh bahuku. Di tengah kerumunan orang, kami berdua tidak bergandengan tangan atau saling merangkul. Kami hanya berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali menyentuh bahu agar tidak terpisah. Sasuke bersikeras tak bergandengan denganku agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang dan aku menghargai keputusannya meskipun dalam hati aku merasa kecewa.

"Kau belum berkunjung ke daerah ini, _dobe_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Belum. Aku tidak berani pergi terlalu jauh dari penginapan. Aku takut tidak bisa kembali ke penginapan."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan membentuk seulas senyum, "Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan menemanimu pergi kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

Aku segera tersenyum dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Wah… benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memasuki setiap toko?"

" _Hn._ "

"Serius?"

" _Hn_."

Aku benar-benar berniat memasuki semua toko di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui. Namun aku merasa agak tidak enak pada Sasuke. Bagaimana jika ia sebetulnya tidak suka dan terpaksa menyetujui ucapanku hanya demi membuatku senang?

"Omong-omong, benda apa yang kau sukai, Sasuke?"

Sasuke seketika menoleh dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku segera menepuk bibirku dan merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Bagaimana mungkin aku memanggil nama aslinya di tempat ramai seperti ini? Bagaimana jika seseorang mendengarnya dan mengetahui identitas asli Sasuke berikut pekerjaannya? Kami pasti akan berada dalam bahaya.

"Eh? Maaf. M-maksudku _teme._ Aku salah menyebutnya," ucapku dengan gugup. Dalam hati aku merutuki kebodohanku yang berniat membiasakan diri memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aslinya agar aku tak merasa aneh dan tak melupakan nama aslinya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil namaku, _hn_?"

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Rasanya aku tak pernah memanggil namamu."

"Suatu saat nanti kau bisa menyebutkan namaku sebanyak yang kau mau, _dobe_."

"Aku tak sabar menunggunya, _teme._ Kalau saat itu tiba, kuharap kau juga memanggilku dengan namaku. Aku tak ingin kau melupakan namaku."

Sasuke menepuk kepalaku dan menyeringai, " _Baka._ Apakah kau pikir aku akan melupakan namamu dengan mudah, _hn_?"

"Kuharap tidak," jawabku seraya menatapnya, "Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, lho."

"Oh. Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku suka tubuhmu," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan. Tampaknya ia berniat menggodaku dengan menjahiliku dan membuat jantungku berdebar keras.

"Maksudku benda, _teme_ ," aku dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'benda'.

Sasuke menatapku dan aku segera memalingkan wajah. Namun dengan ekor mata aku dapat melihatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil membuatku gugup dan berdebar-debar.

"Pedang."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Pedang? Itu saja?"

"Tidak juga. Aku menyukai senjata apapun yang berkualitas."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Sebetulnya aku berniat membelikan hadiah untuk Sasuke sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Namun jika yang ia inginkan adalah senjata, maka aku tak bisa membelikannya. Aku bahkan tak tahu seperti apa kualitas pedang yang baik dan sesuai untuknya. Lagipula aku tak yakin uangku cukup untuk membeli pedang berkualitas seperti yang disukai Sasuke. Aku bahkan belum mulai bekerja dan mendapatkan uang.

"Omong-omong soal pedang, kau tak berniat membeli pedang seperti milikku? Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan pedang milikku berkualitas tinggi? Kau bisa membeli pedang baru dan menjual pedangmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa tatapannya seolah menerawang meskipun sebetulnya ia sedang menatapku. Seolah apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah aku.

"Pedang itu satu-satunya pemberian orang tuaku yang tersisa," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun suara yang terdengar lirih di telingaku.

Ya ampun! Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan? Aku bodoh sekali, sih. Seharusnya aku sadar jika pedang itu berarti untuknya saat menyentuh pedang tua miliknya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak menyadarinya."

" _Hn._ "

Lagi-lagi ia masih menjawab dengan gumaman ambigu khasnya. Namun ia tersenyum tipis dan menarikku menuju sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan yang tampak bersahaja.

Aku melihat pakaian-pakaian yang dijual di toko. Pakaian-pakaian itu terlihat bagus dan tampak dibuat dengan sangat berhati-hati. Aku berpikir ingin membelikan sebuah _yukata_ untuk Sasuke. Namun aku bahkan tak tahu berapa harganya.

"Berapa harga _kimono_ itu?" Aku menunjuk sebuah kimono hitam panjang dengan motif berwarna _silver_.

"Satu _koban_."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Harga _kimono_ itu begitu murah dibandingkan kimono sutra yang dibelikan Sasuke untukku.

"Itu.. kimono sutra?"

"Bukan. Kimono itu dibuat dari katun murni. Namun kualitasnya tidak kalah dibandingkan kimono sutra."

Aku merasa agak ragu untuk membelinya. Aku terbiasa memakai kimono sutra dan tak yakin dengan kualitas pakaian jenis lainnya. Namun pakaian itu terlihat bagus dan membuatku ingin memilikinya.

"Kau menginginkannya, _dobe_?"

"Sebetulnya aku berniat membelikannya untukmu. Aku merasa tidak enak karena kau telah membelikan banyak pakaian untukku."

"Kau menyukai kimono itu tidak?"

"Aku menyukainya."

Sasuke segera mendekati wanita penjaga toko itu dan menunjuk kimono yang diinginkan Naruto dengan jempol "Aku ingin membeli kimono itu untuk anak ini. Bisakah kau menyesuaikan ukurannya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab penjaga toko itu seraya melirik Naruto dan tersenyum, "Silahkan ikut denganku."

Aku terkejut dan segera menatap Sasuke, "Oh? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang mencoba kimono itu? Aku membelinya untukmu."

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli kimono yang sama saja?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Membeli barang yang sama dengan teman dan memakainya bersamaaan bukanlah hal yang lazim di masyarakat. Jika kami memakai kimono yang sama, aku yakin siapapun yang melihatnya akan salah paham.

"Boleh saja. Tapi orang-orang pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita berdua sama-sama menyukai kimono itu,"

"Ah, benar juga. Bisa saja saat kita memakainya ada orang lain juga yang memakai kimono yang sama."

" _Hn_."

Aku segera mengikuti penjaga toko itu dan mencoba kimono hitam itu. Kimono itu terlalu panjang untukku. Ujung kimono itu bahkan menyentuh lantai.

"Wah, terlalu panjang."

"Iya. Bisakah dipendekkan sedikit saja?" Aku menunjuk bagian telapak kaki.

"Telapak kaki? Tidakkah itu terlalu panjang?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Kalau aku bertambah tinggi sebentar lagi, aku ingin tetap bisa memakai kimono ini."

Wanita penjaga toko itu tersenyum padaku, "Kau benar-benar menyukai kimono buatanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kimono nya bagus," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku segera menjentikkan jariku dan berkata, "Oh! Bagaimana kalau aku ambil tiga kimono ini saja? Satu yang sudah dipendekkan untukku, Dua yang tidak dipendekkan untukku dan temanku."

"Kebetulan sekali. Kimono ini tersisa tiga lembar saja."

Aku segera mengeluarkan uang yang kusimpan di dalam kantung kain yang kuselipkan dibalik kimono ku, "Ini untuk membayar kimono-kimono itu. Aku membayarnya untuk temanku"

Aku menyerahkan empat koin satu koban. Namun wanita itu menolaknya, "Tidak. Ini terlalu banyak. Cukup tiga koban saja."

"Oh? Bukankah ada biaya untuk memendekkan kimono ini?"

Wanita itu tertawa mendengar ucapanku, "Itu adalah pelayanan gratis di setiap toko kimono, nak."

"Ahaha… aku pertama kali membeli kimono, sih," jawabku sambil terkekeh.

Wanita penjaga toko itu tersenyum dan ia segera berkata padaku, "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memendekkannya untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti yang terletak didekat pintu yang menyambung antara toko dan rumah sang pemilik toko. Aku segera menghampiri Sasuke sementara penjaga toko itu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kimono lainnya.

"Kau sudah mencobanya, _dobe_?"

"Sudah. Kimono nya benar-benar bagus."

"Dimana wanita penjaga toko itu?"

"Sedang memendekkan kimonoku."

Sasuke menatap sekeliling toko yang dipenuhi kimono dan yukata, baik untuk pria dan wanita. Ia segera menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Tidak ingin membeli yang lainnya?"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke telah membelikanku beberapa potong kimono dan aku tak memerlukan terlalu banyak kimono.

"Tidak. Kau sudah membelikanku beberapa pakaian. Itu saja sudah cukup, _teme._ "

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, _teme_."

Wanita penjaga toko menghampiriku dan membawa tiga buah kimono beserta sebuah kantung kain. Wanita itu memperlihatkan salah satu kimono dan berkata, "Ini kimono yang telah dipendekkan. Sementara dua potong lainnya tidak dipendekkan."

Sasuke menatapku dengan heran dan berkata, "Tiga buah kimono? Untuk apa?"

"Dua untukku. Satunya sudah dipendekkan, sementara satunya lagi tidak dipendekkan. Satu kimono lagi untukmu, _teme_."

" _Hn_? Jadi berapa harga nya?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyentuh bagian dalam kimono nya, berusaha mengambil kantung berisi uang.

"Temanmu ini sudah membayarnya, nak."

Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam, "Kau tidak perlu membayar, _dobe_."

"Tidak apa. Hanya sesekali, kok."

" _Arigatou_."

Sasuke tanpa sadar sedikit menundukkan kepala dan aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, " _Douiteshimashite_."

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah makan kecil yang menjual masakan rumah seperti hidangan _nabe_ (masakan yang dikukus) atau _yaki_ (masakan yang dipanggang dan digoreng). Menu terlaris di rumah makan itu adalah set makanan rumah berupa semangkuk nasi, sup misoshiru dan ikan yang dipanggang atau digoreng.

Rasa makanan itu benar-benar lezat meskipun sebetulnya makanan itu sangat sederhana. Sebetulnya aku bahkan tidak menikmati makanan sederhana seperti itu ketika berada di rumah. Namun suasana rumah makan itu mengingatkanku akan kehangatan rumah.

"Makanannya lezat."

" _Hn._ Untunglah kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Masakannya enak sekali," ujarku seraya menatap Sasuke, "Omong-omong aku tak mengira kau menyukai makanan seperti itu."

"Aku lebih menyukai makanan sederhana, _dobe_."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku tak mengira Sasuke menyukai makanan seperti ini. Ini merupakan kali pertama kami makan di rumah makan yang menjual makanan rumahan sejak kami bertemu.

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau tak mengajakku makan di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya?"

Sasuke meletakkan tangan diatas kepalaku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, " _Baka._ Itu karena tidak ada yang menjual makanan rumahan seperti ini di kota kecil."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Jika dipikir-pikir, dari semua kota yang kami kunjungi, kota ini adalah yang terbesar. Aku belum pernah pergi ke ibu kota, namun menurut Sasuke kota ini adalah kota terbesar kedua yang pernah ia singgahi setelah ibu kota.

"Sayang sekali. Seandainya rumah makan seperti ini ada di banyak tempat aku pasti akan mengunjunginya setiap hari."

"Aku juga," jawab Sasuke seraya menatapku. "Aku rindu masakan rumah."

"Masakan rumah? Masakan di rumahmu seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Namun jika aku bosan dengan menu makanan yang disajikan sehari-hari, _okaa-san_ atau si brengsek itu akan membuat masakan rumah yang sederhana dan memakannya bersama-sama di taman atau di dapur. Jika _otou-san_ mengetahuinya, dia akan sangat marah karena kami memakan makanan yang menurutnya tidak layak. Padahal aku lebih suka makanan seperti ini dibandingkan makanan yang selalu disajikan."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ini merupakan kali pertama Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masa kecilnya. Kurasa ia tak pernah menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada siapapun selain orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Si brengsek? Maksudmu _aniki_ mu? Tak kusangka seorang lelaki sepertinya bisa memasak."

"Dia suka memasak dan diam-diam belajar memasak dari _okaa-san_ ku. Masakan buatannya benar-benar enak. Mengingatnya membuatku merindukan masakan lelaki brengsek itu."

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita Sasuke. Rasanya agak aneh membayangkan seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal membuat sebuah masakan yang benar-benar lezat.

"Ya ampun. Mendengar ucapanmu membuatku membayangkan rasa masakan buatan _aniki_ mu. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mencobanya."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Coba saja temui dia. Kurasa kau yang akan dijadikan bahan baku masakannya."

Aku membelalakan mata lebar-lebar, "APA? _Aniki_ mu pemakan daging manusia?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Dulu sih tidak. Mungkin saja dia menjadi pemakan daging manusia sekarang."

Aku bergidik ngeri dan aku tanpa sadar memeluk diriku sendiri. Sasuke tertawa semakin keras melihat ekspresiku yang menurutnya lucu.

"Apa yang lucu, _teme_?"

"Reaksimu, ekspresimu, semuanya."

"Eh? Belakangan ini kau aneh, _teme._ Tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi sering tertawa, tersenyum dan lebih banyak bicara. Kau membuatku ngeri saja."

"Mengapa?"

Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut apa yang kutakutkan menjadi kenyataan. Namun aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Kudengar orang yang akan meninggal akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjelang kematiannya."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut dan hangat, "Ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta, bodoh."

Aku tersenyum lega. Aku tahu jika jatuh cinta akan seperti ini karena aku juga mengalaminya. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan sikapnya saat pertama kali bertemu, rasanya benar-benar berbeda jauh. Sikapnya pada orang lain juga lebih hangat dan lembut. Aku bahkan sering melihatnya memberikan uang pada gelandangan yang kami temui di jalan. Terkadang ia bahkan membantu orang tua membawakan barang hingga sampai ke rumahnya.

"Tapi sikapmu pada orang lain juga lebih hangat, _teme._ Kau bahkan sering membantu orang yang tak dikenal di jalan."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak melihat gelandangan atau orang tua yang membawa barang berat," ujar Sasuke padaku. "Lagipula aku juga melatih ototku dengan berjalan dan membawa barang berat."

"Itu karena kau kasihan pada orang-orang di sekelilingmu, _teme_. "

Sasuke berdecih, "Aku tidak sebaik itu."

Ah. Kurasa Sasuke terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya atau ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Aku yakin sebetulnya ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Jika tidak, mengapa ia tak membunuhku saat itu? Lalu ia juga mengorbankan diri untuk melindungiku ketika ia bisa membiarkan orang lain melukaiku atau membunuhku.

"Ya. Kau adalah orang yang baik, _teme_. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, namun aku ingin kau mengetahuinya."

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke. Ia pasti merasa malu untuk mengakuinya.

Aku berniat menghampiri sebuah kios kecil di ujung jalan yang bertuliskan 'Ramalan'. Sejak dulu keluargaku memercayai ramalan dan mengundang ahli ramal terkenal untuk datang dan meramal seluruh anggota keluarga kami. Bahkan ketika kami akan mengadakan perjalanan, orang tuaku akan menanyakan tanggal perjalanan yang sebaiknya dipilih agar kami selamat sampai tujuan.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat menyadari Sasuke tak lagi berjalan disampingku. Ia tampak berbincang dengan seorang lelaki muda yang berjalan sendirian dengan menganakan _yukata_ sederhana. Bola mata lelaki itu berwarna tak lazim dan ia membawa tongkat di tangannya. Lelaki itu tampak berusaha mengenali jalan dengan bantuan tongkat.

Aku mendekati Sasuke dan mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan lelaki itu.

"Toko Ichikara? Letaknya sangat dekat dari tempat ini," ucap Sasuke pada lelaki buta itu. "Ingin kuantar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti merepotkan," jawab lelaki itu dengan sopan pada Sasuke. "Cukup beritahukan lokasinya padaku saja."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin ke daerah sekitar sana,"jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis meskipun lelaki dihadapannya tak bisa melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke menyadariku yang kini berdiri di dekatnya dan menghampiriku. Ia segera berbisik dengan pelan, " _Hey._ Aku ingin mengantar orang ini ke toko Ichikara yang tadi kita kunjungi. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke kios ramalan."

" _Hn._ Aku akan mengantar orang ini sebentar. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Sasuke melambaikan tangan padaku dan segera menghampiri lelaki itu. Aku menatapnya berjalan seraya terus menerus menatap lelaki itu seolah ingin bersiap membantu jika lelaki itu tiba-tiba tersandung.

Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sebaliknya aku malah merasa bangga. Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa cemburu saat kekasihku berusaha membantu orang lain dan melakukan hal-hal baik? Orang buta itu bahkan tak bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke tak mungkin berselingkuh dengan orang yang bahkan baru ia temui di jalan.

Aku segera mendekati kios itu dan mendapati seorang wanita muda mengenakan kimono warna abu-abu yang menatapku. Seolah mengerti jika aku tertarik dengan ramalan, wanita tua itu menyambutku.

"Selamat datang."

Nyaliku menciut seketika. Ekspresi wanita itu menakutkan dan tatapannya yang tajam seolah sedang menelanjangiku.

"Tidak perlu takut," ujar wanita tua itu dengan suara yang agak berat seperti lazimnya seorang wanita tua. "Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Aku meneguk ludah dan segera mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam kios. Untuk masuk ke dalam kios aku bahkan harus menyibakkan kain hitam yang menutupi bagian dalam kios.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya dengan kegunaan tirai hitam itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan secara langsung.

" _Etto…_ kalau boleh tahu, tirai hitam ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjaga privasi klienku. Kau tentu tak ingin orang lain yang kebetulan melewati kios ini tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapanmu, bukan?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Ucapan wanita tua itu sepertinya masuk akal. Bagian dalam kios ini tampak normal, tidak menyeramkan seperti dugaanku. Ada sebuah meja dan kursi serta sebuah meja di sudut ruangan dengan teko dan gelas diatasnya.

Aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi dan wanita tua itu segera menyeduh teh serta menyiapkan dua buah cangkir. Aku merasa ragu jika harus meminum teh itu.

"Adakah yang ini kau tanyakan?" tanya wanita tua itu dengan maksud berbasa-basi.

Aku segera menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Sebetulnya, aku memiliki seorang teman dekat yang selama ini selalu bersamaku. Aku penasaran dengan masa depannya. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja dan kami akan selalu bersama?"

Wanita tua itu menatapku dan berkata, "Teman dekat? Maksudmu lelaki yang baru-baru ini menjadi kekasihmu?"

Nafasku seolah terhenti dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan segera menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, "E-eh.. aku-"

Wanita tua itu segera memotong ucapanku sambil tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja. Aku akan merahasiakannya. Lagipula aku tak berniat mengurus apapun yang bukan urusanku."

Senyum wanita tua itu agak lembut dan membuatku lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja aku merasa ketakutan. Aku merasa jika keputusanku datang ke tempat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ah, iya. Maksudku dia."

"Lelaki itu akan semakin terkenal sebentar lagi," ujar wanita itu seraya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Dan ia juga akan berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Namun usianya tidak panjang."

Aku seketika membelalakan mataku dan mulutku terbuka tanpa kusadari. Ramalan itu membuatku takut dan terkejut.

"Usianya tidak panjang? Ia akan …. meninggal?"

"Tidak akan lebih dari tiga tahun. Ia akan meninggal dengan banyak orang disekelilingnya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Banyak orang di sekelilingnya? Maksudnya?"

"Menurut penglihatanku seperti itu, Kematiannya akan disaksikan banyak orang."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku tak paham apa maksud wanita tua itu.

"Sebetulnya usianya cukup panjang jika ia membuat pilihan yang benar. Pilihannya untuk mati adalah caranya menebus dosa."

Aku semakin tak paham dengan maksud ucapan wanita itu. Pilihan Sasuke untuk mati adalah caranya menebus dosa? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Tak bisakah membuatnya hidup lebih lama?"

"Itu tergantung pilihannya sendiri," ujar wanita itu. "Apapun pilihan yang ia buat, pilihan itu dibuatnya demi kau, orang yang paling dicintainya."

Jika ia membuat pilihan demiku, ia pasti akan memilih hidup panjang bukan? Berarti ramalan ini tak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ekspresiku terlihat benar-benar ketakutan. Wanita tua itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Sebuah ramalan memiliki peluang untuk tak terjadi. Besar kecilnya peluang itu tergantung si peramal itu sendiri."

"Kuharap ramalan tadi tak akan terjadi," jawabku dengan getir.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini jujur sekali, ya," ucap wanita itu padaku.

Aku merasa tidak enak dan menundukkan kepala, "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah," jawab wanita itu seraya menuang teh ke dalam dua buah cangkir.

"Lelaki yang menjadi kekasihmu pada dasarnya adalah orang yang berhati baik. Kau tak perlu khawatir padanya. Ia sungguh mencintaimu dan sangat mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu."

Aku tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Begitulah yang kulihat. Jika kau menganggapnya berdarah dingin, masa lalunya benar-benar buruk. Masa lalunya membentuk kepribadiannya yang terlihat saat ini."

Jadi Sasuke berubah kejam karena masa lalunya? Kurasa Itachi memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk hingga ia berubah menjadi orang yang kejam dan seolah tak berhati pada awalnya.

"Apakah ada jimat yang bisa melindungi kekasihku? Aku khawatir karena ia sering terluka belakangan ini."

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu jimat. Saat ini lelaki itu sangat kuat. Orang yang bisa melukainya dengan parah hanyalah musuhnya. Kurasa kau lebih memerlukan jimat."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Kehidupanmu akan berubah jika lelaki itu meninggalkanmu. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan melindungimu seperti lelaki itu dan kau tak bisa terlalu memercayai seseorang. Namun jika kau berhati-hati, kau dapat berumur panjang dan hidup dalam kemewahan serta mati dengan kehormatan Harga dirimu juga akan terjaga utuh."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Itu berarti aku tak bisa memercayai seseorang selain Sasuke, kan?

"Bagaimana jika aku memakai jimat? Akankah keadaan kami membaik?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Berapakah aku harus membayarmu, _obaa-san_?"

"Sudah ingin pergi? Silahkan diminum dulu teh nya," ucap wanita tua itu dengan nada yang lebih ramah. "Kau bisa membayarku seikhlasnya."

Aku dengan ragu mengangkat gelas itu dan menghabiskan segelas teh. Dalam hati aku berharap agar itu bukanlah ramuan teh yang aneh.

"Eh? Seikhlasnya? Berapakah tarifmu?"

"Aku tidak memasang tarif, nak. Dewa yang mengikutiku akan murka dan meninggalkanku jika aku berani menentukan tarif."

Aku segera mengeluarkan kantung kain dan menyadari jika di sebelah kananku terdapat sebuah kotak untuk meletakkan uangku ke dalam kotak. Lubang di kotak itu cukup besar dan tampaknya bisa untuk meletakkan amplop.

"Maaf. Aku tak memiliki amplop," ujarku seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku menyentuh isi kantung kainku dan mendapati beberapa koin _sen_ dan _koban_. Aku hanya memiliki tujuh _koban_ yang tersisa dan memutuskan untuk memberikan lima _koban._ Namun aku khawatir jika aku membayarnya terlalu sedikit jika mengingat keluargaku membayar uang dalam jumlah banyak pada peramal.

Aku segera memasukkan uang lima koban ke dalam kotak kayu itu dan menimbulkan suara dentingan ketika koin-koin itu menyentuh permukaan kayu.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap wanita tua itu seraya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan kios itu.

Aku segera keluar dari kios itu dan mendapati Sasuke telah menunggu diluar. Aku menghampirinya dan buru-buru menundukkan kepala, "Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku juga belum lama sampai."

"Benarkah?" ucapku dengan lega. "Omong-omong, kalau kita melewati kuil, bisakah kita singgah disana sebentar?"

"Kuil? Untuk apa? Kau ingin berdoa?"

"Ya, sekalian membeli jimat."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksiku yang aneh. Namun ia tak segera bertanya dan memilih berjalan menjauhi kios ramalan itu sebelum bertanya padaku.

"Ada apa? Apakah hasil ramalanmu buruk?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Isi ramalanku tidak begitu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Kata wania tua tadi aku bisa berumur panjang dan hidup dalam kemewahan jika berhati-hati. Itu hal yang baik, kan?

"Tidak juga. Ramalanku tidak buruk-buruk sekali," jawabku padanya. "Sebetulnya aku menanyakan mengenai ramalanmu."

"Oh? Apa katanya?"

"Katanya kau akan berhasil membalaskan dendam mu. Namun usiamu tidak akan panjang dan kau akan mati dikelilingi banyak orang. Sebetulnya kau bisa memilih hidup panjang jika pilihanmu benar. Pilihan kematianmu adalah untuk menebus dosa."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudnya? Dikelilingi banyak orang? Aku tak mengerti, _dobe._ "

"Kau bingung? Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke tempat tadi dan meminta wanita tua itu untuk meramalmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak terlalu mempercayai ramalan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tak kusangka Sasuke adalah pria yang agak unik. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang yang kuketahui mempercayai hal-hal sejenis ramalan. Setidaknya mereka akan membeli jimat di kuil setiap tahun. Bahkan Tetsu yang tampaknya mengandalkan logika saja memiliki jimat yang ia letakkan di dalam sarung pedangnya.

"Serius? Aku mengira semua orang memercayai ramalan."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Aku dan si brengsek itu tak terlalu memercayai ramalan."

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Oh begitu. Dimana pemandian air panas nya? Masih jauh tidak?"

"Sudah dekat."

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan melirik Sasuke, "Cepatlah. Aku tak sabar tiba di pemandian itu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan panjang, "Bagaimana jika kita berlari menuju pemandian itu?"

"Boleh saja. Siapapun yang kalah harus menggosok punggung yang menang, ya?"

"Kuterima tantanganmu, _dobe._ "

Kami berdiri berjajar dan menghitung mundur selama tiga hitungan. Ketika hitungan selesai, aku mulai berlari cepat dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang berlari di depanku. Aku berusaha berlari dan mengejarnya yang hanya terpaut satu langkah dariku, namun entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menyamakan kecepatan larinya namun tak bisa mengejarnya. Ia memperlambat larinya dan kini aku berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Namun sebelum aku bersenang-senang tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kembali mempercepat larinya dan ia meninggalkanku yang sebelumnya berlari di depannya.

Keringat mulai bercucuran namun aku belum merasa lelah. Aku tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang melihat kami dan aku hanya fokus mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan pemandian air panas dan aku segera menghampirinya. Nafasku sedikit tersengal dan aku menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

"Yo. Aku sampai duluan, lho."

"Itu karena kakimu lebih panjang, _teme_ ," keluhku seraya menatapnya. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan menantangmu, _teme_."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, _dobe_."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku. Namun sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum, "Lihat saja nanti. Ketika aku seusiamu, aku pasti akan berlari lebih cepat daripada kau."

" _Hn._ Kita lihat saja nanti," Sasuke menyeringai padaku.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki pemandian yang cukup besar itu. Terdapat seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dan berusia tiga puluhan yang menyambut kami. Sasuke segera berkata, "Apakah pemandian pribadi tersedia?"

"Ya," jawab lelaki itu. "Ingin yang tertutup atau tidak?"

Sasuke segera melirikku, "Bagaimana menuruttmu, _dobe_."

"Aku pilih yang tertutup saja," jawabku pada Sasuke meskipun sebetulnya aku ingin memilih yang terbuka. Orang seperti Sasuke pasti akan lebih mengutamakan keamanan dan privasi.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengantar anda menuju ruangan. Sebelumnya silahkan lepaskan alas kaki anda dan letakkan di rak ini," penjaga pemandian menepuk sebuah rak kecil bertuliskan angka-angka dengan beberapa susun. Aku segera meletakka alas kaki ku di rak itu, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Aku segera mengikuti penjaga pemandian itu menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang dibuka dengan cara digeser. Pintu itu mirip dengan _shoji_ , namun seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu coklat tebal yang telah dipoles halus.

Terdapat angka tujuh di depan ruangan itu, angka yang sama dengan yang tertulis di rak kami. Terdapat sebuah gantungan di pintu yang menuliskan jika ruangan itu kosong. Penjaga itu segera membaliknya sehingga tertulis jika sedang ada orang yang memakai pemandian.

Aku menatap ruangan itu dan mendapati lima buah bak, kecil, gayung, peralatan mandi serta kursi kayu pendek untuk membersihkan diri. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah kolam besar berisi air panas serta pagar kayu setinggi setinggi setengah badan serta pepohonan.

"Ini pemandian tertutup?" tanyaku pada penjaga itu.

"Ya."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku bersyukur karena pemandiannya tidak benar-benar tertutup seperti di kamar penginapan kami. Pemandian itu masih sedikit terbuka meskipun sebetulnya seluruh ruangan masih terlindung atap.

"Kalau begitu saya akan pergi. Silahkan panggil saya jika membutuhkan bantuan," penjaga pemandian itu menundukkan kepala dengan sopan dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Pemandiannya bagus. Aku suka," ucapku pada Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

" _Hn._ Aku juga menyukainya," jawab Sasuke seraya menyentuh kimono yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan pada kimono nya dan ia segera melepas kimono nya tepat dihadapanku. Setengah tubuhnya tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun dan kini ia bersiap melepaskan celana panjang yang ia kenakan dibalik kimono.

" _Hn_? Kau tidak melepas pakaianmu, _dobe._ "

Aku merasa malu melepas pakaianku dihadapan Sasuke entah mengapa. Wajahku memerah dan aku menyentuh kimonoku.

"Nanti saja."

Sasuke terkekeh menyadari aku yang terlihat gugup dan menghampiriku. Ia kini hanya memakai cawat dan membungkukkan badan untuk memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan wajahnya di leher ku.

"Kau terlihat menggoda ketika sedang gugup, lho."

"Aku biasa saja, _teme_ ," jawabku dengan nada datar yang dipaksakan.

Ia mengecup leherku dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan, "Kau masih biasa saja sekarang?"

"T-tentu saja, _teme_ ," ucapku dengan wajah yang memanas. Aku segera berbalik untuk menghadapnya agar ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahuku dan berniat mendorong dadanya. Namun ia mengubah posisi tubuh dan aku mendorong angin sekuat tenaga hingga aku hampir terjatuh dan terpaksa memeluk Sasuke sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh.

Beruntunglah Sasuke juga memiliki keseimbangan yang baik sehingga ia tak terjatuh dan memutuskan memelukku.

"Kau benar-benar mencobaiku, _hn_?" ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan membiarkan wajahku menyentuh dada Sasuke. Rasanya menyenangkan saat aku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya dan untuk sesaat aku ingin terus bersentuhan dengannya.

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tanganku saat menyadari beberapa detik telah berlalu dan aku cepat-cepat menjauh darinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendorongmu, namun aku hampir terjatuh,"aku memalingkan wajah dan cepat-cepat memunggungi Sasuke serta melepaskan pakaianku.

Sasuke melepaskan cawatnya dan kini ia sepenuhnya telanjang dihadapanku. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi kayu dan duduk diatasnya seraya membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang diambil dari bak kecil berisi air dengan gayung kayu bergagang panjang.

Aku menatap tubuh Sasuke yang benar-benar membuat gairah meningkat. Tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna hasil berlatih keras serta wajah yang maskulin namun juga lembut dipadukan dengan bekas-bekas luka d tubuh yang membuatnya tampak jantan. Tatapanku mengarah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan wajahku memerah.

Ah… apa-apaan yang kupikirkan? Mengapa aku jadi secabul ini? Kurasa Sasuke bahkan tak memikirkan hal sepertiku dan ia tampak bersikap normal-normal saja. Kurasa aku perlu belajar mengendalikan diri. Mungkin bermeditasi bisa membantuku sedikit.

Aku segera melepas pakaianku hingga aku tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan membasahi tubuhku dengan air dingin. Aku segera memakai sabun yang disediakan dan mengusapnya ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku sengaja memilih kursi terjauh dari Sasuke dan aku segera membasahi kepalaku dengan air dingin serta mencuci rambutku dengan cairan putih berupa baking soda yang dicampur dengan air.

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang kini menutup kemaluannya dengan handuk dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah. Bahkan air masih menetes dari rambutnya.

" _Dobe_ , aku berendam dulu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi," jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

Aku segera membilas tubuhku hingga benar-benar bersih dan mengelap seluruh tubuhku dengan handuk serta menutup bagian pribadiku dengan handuk. Aku segera berjalan ke kolam air panas yang hangat itu dan Sasuke menatapku.

"Kemarilah."

Aku menurut dan segera melepas handukku. Aku hendak meletakkan handukku sembarangan, namun aku melihat Sasuke melipat handuknya dan meletakkannya di pinggir kolam sehingga aku mengikutinya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kolam dan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di dalam kolam seraya menatap pepohonan diluar pagar. Air kolam yang hangat membuat tubuhku terasa lebih rileks dan segar. Rasanya bahkan pikiran-pikiran anehku juga ikut menghilang.

Untuk sesaat kami berdua hanya terdiam dan merasakan air hangat yang membuat sekujur tubuh kami terasa rileks. Namun Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengenggam tanganku.

Kulit kami bersentuhan di dalam air dan kehangatan air serta telapak tangan Sasuke membuat tak hanya tubuhku menghangat, namun juga hatiku.

" _Teme,_ ada apa?"

"Ingin menyentuhmu. Tidak boleh, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku memang ingin bersentuhan denganmu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan Sasuke hingga pinggang kami saling menyentuh dan Sasuke merangkulku. Aku balas merangkulnya dan merasa nyaman merasakan tubuhnya yang benar-benar berada dalam rengkuhanku.

"Seandainya bisa setiap hari seperti ini pasti menyenangkan sekali," ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus berlatih."

"Kau ini ketat sekali dengan latihan. Sesekali bermalas-malasan juga tidak apa-apa, kan?" godaku pada Sasuke meski aku tahu akan seperti apa reaksinya.

"Tidak. Jika kau bermalas-malasan maka orang lain akan mengalahkanmu."

"Ya ampun. Jadi setiap hari kau berlatih dengan pemikiran seperti ini? Aku membayangkan seperti apa hidupmu sebelum bertemu denganku. Apakah kau benar-benar tak pernah bersama dengan siapapun setelah _aniki_ mu meninggalkanmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tentu saja pernah."

"Oh ya? Aku merasa penasaran. Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan memejamkan mata serta membuatku merasa tidak enak seketika. Seharusnya aku sadar jika Sasuke pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang suka bicara. Dengan memaksanya bercerita maka sama saja dengan memaksa untuk menelanjanginya dan melihat bagian terdalam darinya yang ia sendiri saja belum tentu mau melihatnya.

Aku hampir meminta maaf namun Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya dan tampaknya siap untuk bercerita.

"Aku sempat tinggal di jalan tak lama setelah lelaki brengsek itu meninggalkanku. Suatu malam aku tertidur di pinggir jalan setelah terluka karena bertarung dengan segerombolan gelandangan yang berniat mencuri dariku. Ketika terbangun, aku berada di sebuah gubuk yang terletak agak jauh diluar kota. Beberapa _ronin_ yang melintas membawaku kesana dan merawat lukaku."

"Eh? _Ronin_?" tubuhku bergidik membayangkan Sasuke yang saat itu bahkan lebih muda dariku. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum jika sampah masyarakat seperti _ronin_ adalah mahluk bengis tak berhati yang rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. "Mereka tak berusaha merampokmu? Atau membunuhmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Mereka mengetahui jati diriku sebagai Uchiha dari ukiran pedang yang kubawa. Namun entah kenapa mereka malah bersimpati padaku dan menyarankanku menutupi identitasku. Salah satu dari mereka sempat mengirimku ke panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato, tiga orang yatim piatu yang sangat baik hati."

"Lalu kau tinggal disana? Apa yang terjadi dengan panti asuhan dan tiga orang itu?"

"Tempat panti asuhan itu dijarah pada saat pemberontakan yang dilakukan beberapa _ronin_ dan dibakar. Yahiko dan Nagato berusaha melindungi anak-anak di panti asuhan sementara Konan membawa kami semua untuk melarikan diri. Namun para pemberontak itu mengejar kami dan membunuh Konan tepat di depan mataku."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tanganku mengerat dan aku menyadari jika ia sedang berusaha menekan emosinya. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh simpati. Aku tak pernah tahu jika kehidupannya seburuk ini.

"Aku mencoba melawan, namun aku bukanlah tandingan bagi para pemberontak itu. Jika saja para _ronin_ itu tak kembali menolongku dan menghabisi pemberontak itu, kurasa aku sudah mati."

"Sasuke.." aku menyebutkan namanya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Aku merasa sedih hanya dengan mendengarnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku berada di posisinya.

"Para _ronin_ itu kemudian memperkenalkanku pada Natsume dan memintaku mendatanginya jika membutuhkan pekerjaan serta melatihku. Mereka…"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus dan ia kembali mengenggam tanganku erat-erat. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat seolah ia benar-benar terluka.

Aku merasa benar-benar telah mengintip bagian terdalam darinya dan melihat sosoknya yang rapuh. Ah tidak, aku tak akan menganggapnya lemah. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih tetap seorang manusia. Sangat wajar jika ia terluka setelah apa yang ia lalui.

" _Teme,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Hn_."

Aku menatapnya dan menyadari matanya yang agak berkaca-kaca. Namun ia dengan cepat menyibakkan air hangat ke arahku sambil menyeringai sehingga aku mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan darinya agar wajahku tidak terkena air. Ketika aku kembali menoleh, wajah Sasuke telah basah dan ia dengan sengaja membasahi wajahnya dengan air hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_?"

"Kudengar air hangat juga bagus untuk kulit wajah."

"Hah? Kau bahkan juga memperhatikan keadaan kulit, _teme_?"

"Tidak. Aku terbiasa membasahi wajahku dengan air hangat saat berendam."

"Jangan-jangan kau menangis, ya?"

"Tidak mungkin, _dobe._ Aku tak pantas melindungimu jika aku menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini."

Aku menepuk bahunya, "Walaupun lelaki menangis adalah hal yang aneh namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Menurutku itu sangat aneh. Saat bayi kita semua menangis, lalu mengapa hanya wanita yang boleh menangis setelah dewasa? Padahal kita juga memiliki perasaan. Sesekali menangis juga tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Selama kau masih bisa mengendalikan dirimu sebaiknya jangan menangis. Dengan menangis maka kau menghancurkan kehormatanmu, _dobe_."

"Kau sudah pernah menangis dihadapanku, begitupun denganku. Namun aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai pria dewasa yang kuat dan keren. Persepsi orang-orang padamu juga tidak berubah."

Sasuke sedikit tersipu dan ia memalingkan wajah dariku sejenak sebelum kembali menatapku, "Ini rahasia diantara kita berdua, _dobe._ "

"Tentu saja." jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, _teme_."

Sasuke menatapku dengan lembut dan berkata, "Masih ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Eh? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentu saja aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Salah seorang pemberontak yang berhasil melarikan diri dari para _ronin_ itu membawa lebih banyak orang untuk menghabisi para _ronin_ itu. Para _ronin_ itu membantuku kabur sementara mereka bertarung dengan pemberontak itu. Sesuai dugaanku, para _ronin_ itu terkalahkan dan pemberontak itu mengejarku," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku benar-benar marah dan berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku. Tiba-tiba api hitam muncul begitu saja dan menghabisi para pemberontak yang mengejarku hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun. Aku baru menyadari jika _sharingan_ ku berkembang hingga aku bisa mengeluarkan api hitam itu."

Untuk sesaat aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Namun aku segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dari samping. Saat aku merasa sedih, didalam hatiku aku menginginkan seseorang memelukku meski aku tak akan menunjukkannya. Kurasa Sasuke juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Semua orang disekelilingku mati dalam tahun yang sama, _dobe_ ," gumam Sasuke dengan pelan. "Aku memilih sendirian agar tak seorangpun bernasib seperti para _ronin_ atau pengelola panti asuhan itu. Kurasa kau harus mempertimbangkan pilihanmu untuk bersamaku, _dobe._ "

Kurasa Sasuke benar-benar telah mencapai batasnya. Selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya sendirian dan berusaha keras menutupi lukanya. Ia yang terlihat dingin, kejam dan tak berhati diluar sebetulnya adalah orang yang terluka parah di dalamnya dan sangat kesepian.

Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya. Seandainya aku berada di posisinya, apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku bahkan tak mampu membayangkannya, apalagi benar-benar menjalaninya.

"Aku tak mungkin bernasib seperti mereka, _teme._ Peramal itu tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Buktinya, kau selalu melindungiku dan aku baik-baik saja," jawabku dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Sasuke menghadapku dan ia segera memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuh kami saling bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benangpun, namun entah mengapa aku malah tak merasakan gairah sedikitpun. Aku merasa nyaman dengan sekujur tubuh kami yang saling bersentuhan dan tubuh serta hatiku terasa menghangat.

Aku membalas pelukan Sasuke dan kami berpelukan sangat erat hingga tak ingin melepaskannya. Kurasa ucapan Sasuke memang benar, cinta tak harus diungkapkan dengan seks. Hanya dengan menyentuh satu sama lain dan mencurahkan isi hati serta menghabiskan waktu bersama dapat terasa begitu menyenangkan,

Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku dan kami berhadapan. Ia mengecup pipiku dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku, _dobe._ "

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, _teme_. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau begitu mempercayaiku hingga menceritakan masa lalumu padaku. Sebetulnya, aku juga merasa tidak enak karena memaksamu bercerita."

"Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, _dobe._ Kau perlu tahu bagaimana masa lalu seorang pria yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Sasuke yang menjadi kekasihku adalah Sasuke yang sekarang. Sekalipun kau tak menceritakannya padaku, kau akan tetap menjadi kekasihku. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan ia mengacak rambutku, "Kurasa aku cukup beruntung memilikimu, _hn_?"

"Aku jauh lebih beruntung dapat bertemu dan bersama denganmu, _teme_ ," jawabku menatapnya lekat-lekat, berharap ia mengerti jika aku benar-benar serius.

Perasaanku semakin menghangat saat melihat senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Kurasa kini aku mengerti yang dimaksud dengan kebahagiaan saat melihat orang yang dicintai merasa bahagia. Aku merasa bahagia jika Sasuke bahagia.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Berhubung tanggal 26 kemarin fanfict ini udah 1 tahun dipublish, author memutuskan untuk buat special chapter ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih buat para readers yang tetap baca fanfict ini & ngasih review sejak fanfict ini dipublish tahun kemarin. Terima kasih udah baca fanfict ini & setia menunggu setiap update chapter.

Untuk chapter ini juga dibuat jauh lebih panjang dibanding biasanya. Semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini walaupun ga ada lemon nya (di fanfict ini memang nggak akan ada lemon. Jadi, kalau kalian minta lemon, mohon maaf ga bisa dimasukkin scene lemon di fanfict ini

Oh ya, karena ini special chapter, author juga bakal jawab review spesial dari salah satu guest yang menurut author cukup menarik juga. Author mention review nya untuk kalian kalau kalian penasaran biar ga perlu cari isi review spesialnya di kotak review.

* * *

 **'Special' guest's review :  
**

* * *

Masukan untuk author:  
Mau bikin romance Sasunaru, yang romantis dong jangan datar cem dada Sakura #haha  
Asli lho tiap kali kamu nulis percintaan datar dan hambar, feel kaku banget.  
Kamu pernah jatuh cinta gak sih?  
Tp beda loh ini homo, laki n laki, kudu laki n banci.  
Kira kira bisa gak kamu membedakannya? Menempatkan kamu diposisi percintaan sejenis yg wakakakak.  
Kalau gk bisa udah menghilang j dari FFn, urus sekolah kamu konsen ke pelajaran.  
Dikit dikit sekolah, ulangan, ujian, kek beban j updated. Gk usah up deh sekalian.

Sekian dan terima kasih

* * *

 **Special reply for special guest's review :**

* * *

Untuk spesial guest, terima kasih buat masukannya.

Author menghargai setiap review yang ada, termasuk review kamu. Author berterima kasih karena selama ini nggak sadar kalau fanfict ini kurang romance nya (sebetulnya romance memang bukan bagian yang benar-benar ditonjolkan dari fanfict ini). Mungkin juga selera romance kita memang beda. Dalam artian, tingkat romansa tertentu yang ditampilkan di suatu fanfict udah cukup romantis buat author, sementara buat kamu belum cukup. Tapi kedepannya akan diusahakan fanfict dengan kadar romansa yang lebih intens.

Mengenai update fanfiction bisa cepat kalau mau. Bisa aja author update setiap hari beberapa ratus words atau mungkin seribu words tapi dengan kualitas isi cerita minimal. Author sendiri memiliki kehidupan diluar fanfiction & menulis di forum ini cuma salah satu hobi yang bertujuan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri & pembaca.

Mungkin kamu belum tau, tapi penulsi macam Dan Brown dan penulis terkenal lainnya yang memang profesi utamanya penulis sekalipun nggak nulis buku baru setiap minggu, setiap bulan atau bahkan setiap tahun. Atau contoh yang lebih relevan, author-author senior di ffn, apakah mereka rutin update setiap beberapa hari sekali atau beberapa minggu sekali untuk setiap chapter? Untuk menulis cerita dengan kualitas maksimal, diperlukan suasana yang tepat agar ide muncul di pikiran. Mungkin ada author yang bisa update setiap hari atau dengan mudah menemukan ide untuk cerita & menuangkan ke dalam tulisan, namun author bukan salah satunya. Atau mungkin kamu bisa coba menulis fanfict

Maaf kalau jawaban author kurang berkenan buat kamu. Tolong jangan dianggap sebagai offense. Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat review nya.


	18. Chapter 17

Sasuke berjalan mendekati dua orang penjaga yang biasa menjaga gerbang menuju dunia bawah. Ia dengan sengaja tak mengenakan topeng kali ini agar ia tak dikenali. Kedua orang yang menjaga gerbang itu segera menatapnya dengan tajam seraya meletakkan tangan di pinggang, bersiap mengeluarkan pedang mereka.

"Siapa kau? Kau tidak boleh masuk jika tidak berkepentingan."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan seketika kedua orang penjaga yang sedang menatapnya terjebak dalam ilusi. Kedua orang itu seketika melunakkan ekspresi wajah mereka pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku di Sheida Bar."

"Silahkan masuk," ucap para penjaga itu seraya menyingkir. Mereka mempersilahkan Sasuke melewati gerbang itu.

Sasuke segera melewati gerbang dan mengikuti seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang berjalan menuju sebuah bar. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ke belakang dan sama sekali tak menyadari jika Sasuke mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa ingin marah, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dalam situasi seperti ini.

Naruto masuk ke dalam bar dan menghampiri Ichiro dan Tetsu yang sedang memakan daging panggang serta meminum teh meskipun juga terdapat botol alkohol diatas meja.

Naruto menatap sekeliling untuk memastikan jika tak seorangpun mengikutinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seolah seseorang sedang mengikutinya meskipun ia berkali-kali menatap dengan ekor mata dan tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan.

"Hei," sapa Naruto seraya duduk berhadapan dengan Ichiro dan Tetsu, "Dimana Ryo?"

"Bekerja," sahut Ichiro seraya melirik Naruto, "Ingin kupesankan daging panggang?"

"Boleh."

Ichiro segera mengangkat tangan dan seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Ia segera memesang seporsi daging panggang serta semangkuk nasi untuk Naruto.

Ichiro segera membuka mulut tepat setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan meja, "Aku memiliki beberapa informasi untuk kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Tetsu segera menatap Ichiro lekat-lekat begitu mereka mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Tanpa berniat membuat kedua rekannya penasaran lebih lama, Ichiro segera berkata.

"Besok lusa Teru akan menjual dua puluh wanita ke pedagang Kerajaan Kai tepat pukul dua belas malam. Aku akan berjaga di pelabuhan sementara Ryo menjaga para wanita agar tidak kabur dalam perjalanan."

"Kira-kira akan ada berapa penjaga yang akan berjaga?" tanya Naruto. Ia teringat dengan salah satu ajaran Sasuke untuk mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai lawan di pertarungan. Naruto merasa jika ia harus mengetahui jumlah musuh yang akan ia hadapi, setidaknya perkiraan pun lebih baik daripada tak mengetahui apapun.

Wajah Ichiro muram seketika. Ia berkata, "Terdapat sepuluh penjaga di pantai dan beberapa dari kerajaan Kai. Ryo sempat memberitahuku jika akan ada delapan penjaga yang menjaga agar para wanita itu tidak kabur. Kami tak tahu berapa penjaga yang akan menjaga Teru."

Tetsu mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Wajahnya memerah dan ia dahinya berkerut menahan amarah.

"Sialan! Seharusnya kita mengajak lebih banyak orang. Kurasa akan ada setidaknya dua puluh lima orang atau lebih penjaga. Kita tak mungkin menyerang secara langsung."

Ichiro menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Menurut Ryo, untuk mendekati Teru juga tidak mudah. Ia selalu bersama setidaknya tiga penjaga kemanapun ia pergi. Kemampuan bela diri dan berpedangnya juga sangat baik. Ia adalah seorang samurai elit pengikut daimyo berpengaruh yang merupakan 'boss' nya."

Tetsu menggelengkan kepala erat-erat, "Sial! Aku tak tahu ia begitu kuat. Jika aku tahu, aku tak akan menerima pekerjaan ini sekalipun upahnya begitu besar."

Naruto terdiam, ia berpikir keras mendengar informasi-informasi dari Ichiro. Sebetulnya Naruto juga merasa takut membayangkan ia harus menghadapi seorang samurai elit. Ia tak memiliki pengalaman bertarung dengan siapapun selain Sasuke. Saat ia mengambil misi, ia hanya menghindari para penjaga tanpa harus berkonfrontasi.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyerangnya di perjalanan?" usul Naruto. "Seseorang bisa menjadi umpan ketika orang lainnya memanah kepala Teru dari kejauhan."

Ichiro menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Kemungkinannya akan sangat kecil. Mereka akan memakai kereta kuda dan satu orang saja akan dihabisi dengan mudah oleh para penjaga."

"Tidak," sanggah Tetsu. "Ide Ruki cukup baik. Kita bisa menyerang kereta kuda dengan panah yang diberikan api. Kuda-kuda pasti akan panik saat melihat api dan menjadi tak terkendali."

Ichiro menatap Tetsu dengan kagum. Biasanya Tetsu lah yang selalu membuat strategi setiap kali mereka mengambil misi bersama. Kali inipun Tetsu bisa memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Lalu Ryo mencoba mendekati penjaga-penjaga itu dengan mengajak minum bersama atau apalah dan memberikan obat tidur atau obat pembuat sakit perut di dalam minuman atau makanan yang dikonsumsi penjaga-penjaga itu. Konsentrasi mereka akan terpecah dan kita akan dapat melawan mereka dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana dengan realisasinya? Para penjaga itu belum tentu mau menerima ajakan Ryo. Lagipula bagaimana jika seseorang melihat Ryo mencampurkan sesuatu? Ia bagaikan kelinci di sarang buaya," ujar Ichiro sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Memang benar. Itu agak sulit," Tetsu mengakuinya. "Atau kita bisa menggunakan cara terakhir, yaitu menyerangnya membabi buta dengan panah-panah yang telah diberikan api."

Naruto terdiam. Sejak tadi ia terus berpikir keras hingga kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Ia segera berkata, "Bagaimana jika kita mengirimkan surat palsu mengatasnamakan pedagang Kerajaan Kai yang isinya mengajak Teru bertemu di suatu tempat sehari sebelumnya. Lalu kita menyerangnya disana?"

"Apakah ia akan jatuh kedalam jebakan semudah itu? Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita mengirimkan surat ancaman, kalau perlu kita melakukan sesuatu terhadap rumahnya jika memungkinkan."

"Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu, Tetsu. Jika kau mau, kita harus melakukannya sekarang," ujar Ichiro.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Jika kita mengirimkan surat ancaman, bukankah Teru malah akan memperbanyak penjaga? Kurasa aku akan bersikap seperti itu jika aku berada di posisinya."

Tetsu menganggukan kepala, "Benar juga, ya. Kalau begitu kita terpaksa menggunakan rencana awal untuk menyerangnya di perjalanan."

Tetsu melirik Ichiro dan bertanya, "Apakah kau sudah mengetahui rute nya?"

"Tentu saja," Ichiro menyeringai. Ia segera menjelaskan rute perjalanan berikut waktu berangkat Teru dari kediamannya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berupa peta sederhana buatan Ichiro.

Tetsu menunjuk sebuah toko besar dengan dua tingkat dan melirik Naruto, "Bagaimana jika kita berdua berada diatap dan menyerang dengan panah? Ryo akan memberikan kode pada kita sehingga kita tak akan menyerang kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya. Sementara itu Ichiro akan menyerang secara langsung dan kita akan memanah para penjaga itu."

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menyerang secara langsung?" ucap Naruto yang diikuti dengan tatapan bingung dari Ichiro dan Tetsu. "Aku tidak bisa memanah. Taiko belum mengajariku cara memanah."

Tetsu dan Ichiro saling berpandang. Mereka tampaknya tak suka dengan ide Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku dan Naruto yang menyerang secara langsung. Bukankah kau yang paling ahli dalam memanah, Tetsu? Bagaimana jika kau saja yang memanah?"

Tetsu menganggukan kepala, "Baiklah. Sebisa mungkin berikan kode mengenai kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Teru padaku. Aku akan memanahnya dengan panah yang diberi api."

Naruto hendak menolak, namun Ichiro segera menganggukan kepala, Naruto tak memiliki pilihan lain meskipun ia tak setuju dengan ide Tetsu. Ia kurang suka dengan ide membunuh nyawa tak bersalah, meski bukan manusia sekalipun.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia telah mendengar percakapan mengenai seluruh rencana Naruto dan berniat membantunya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _washi_ (sejenis kertas tradisional Jepang) dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia segera mengeluarkan kuas dan menggerus tinta. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar, ia berharap agar Naruto tak kembali sebelum ia kembali pergi. Ia tak ingin Naruto merasa curiga jika ia telah mengetahui misi yang akan dijalani Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Dobe,**_ **aku pergi mengambil pekerjaan selama beberapa hari. Jangan pergi ke 'dunia bawah' lagi untuk mencariku. Jaga dirimu dan tetaplah berlatih -Sasuke**

* * *

Ia segera meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kain berupa kimono wanita yang telah ia beli. Sebetulnya ia sendiri telah mencari informasi mengenai Teru, hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri dan baru menjalankan rencananya jika ia telah mengetahui keseluruhan rencana Naruto dan rekan-rekannya.

Lelaki bernama Teru berhasil merekrut wanita-wanita untuk dijual dengan modus pekerjaan. Lelaki itu mengiming-imingi para wanita untuk dicarikan pekerjaan di ibu kota atau kota lainnya tanpa dipungut biaya apapun. Padahal sebetulnya para wanita itu dijual keluar kerajaan.

Sasuke telah mengetahui tempat para bawahan Teru merekrut para wanita yang berniat melamar pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai wanita yang mencari pekerjaan dan menyusup.

Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggang pada kimono nya dan ia segera mengeluarkan pewarna putih pada kulit serta mengaplikasikan pada wajahnya sehingga kulitnya terlihat lebih putih meskipun warna kulitnya sendiri sudah putih bagaikan kulit seorang wanita yang terawat. Ia sengaja mengaplikasikan pewarna pada kulit wajahnya agar ia tak terlihat mencurigakan sebagai seorang wanita.

Kemudian ia menggunakan pewarna merah pada bibirnya dan mengganti kimono nya dengan kimono berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga serta _obi_ berwarna kuning. Setelahnya Sasuke segera mengenakan _wig_ yang telah ia beli meskipun ia sendiri merasa risih dengan apa yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke segera menyimpan seluruh kosmetik yang telah ia gunakan ke dalam ranselnya dan mengenakan kaus kaki putih serta memakai _geta_ untuk wanita dengan kayu pada bagian alas yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan _geta_ untuk pria. Ia berusaha menahan emosi meskipun ia merasa jengkel dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Kulitnya bahkan terasa tidak nyaman akibat pemutih kulit dan ia akan kesulitan berjalan dengan _geta_ setinggi ini. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa para wanita berjalan dengan benda seperti ini setiap hari.

Dengan cepat ia segera menyelipkan sekantung berisi uang koin senilai beberapa _koban_ dan keluar dari kamar. Ia segera menuju pintu keluar dan penjaga penginapan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Siapa kau?"

Sasuke segera menoleh dan ia tersenyum tipis. Matanya yang menatap mata penjaga penginapan itu seketika berubah menjadi merah dan ia mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya.

Di mata penjaga penginapan itu, Sasuke terlihat bagaikan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan ekspresi wajah menggoda. Suara Sasuke yang agak berat jika dibandingkan dengan seorang wanita pun terdengar sangat lembut di telinga penjaga penginapan itu.

"Ah, aku Yuki. Apakah kau tak melihatku datang sebelumnya?"

Penjaga penginapan itu menggelengkan kepala dan menundukkan kepala, "Maaf. Saya tidak melihat kedatangan anda, Nona."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Nona."

Sasuke tak mejawab dan ia segera meninggalkan penginapan menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas tawaran pekerjaan yang disebarkan di seluruh penjuru kota.

Beberapa pria yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya ketika ia melewati mereka. Sasuke tampak sangat mencolok sebagai wanita. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Ia sendiri sudah termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran seorang pria, namun kini ia tampak seperti seorang wanita raksasa.

Namun wajah Sasuke yang menatap kembali pria-pria itu membuat para pria itu meneguk ludah. Wajah wanita yang mereka lihat benar-benar cantik dan gerak-geriknya tampak anggun. Wanita itu bahkan terlihat cantik meskipun riasan wajah yang ia pakai tak setebal riasan wajah wanita-wanita di kota yang biasa mereka jumpai.

Lokasi yang tertera di kertas tawaran pekerjaan berada tak begitu jauh dari lokasi distrik lampu merah. Dari luar tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah kedai yang menjual minuman keras dan makanan yang dipanggang dengan penginapan kecil di bagian belakang kedai yang dapat disewa oleh pengunjung yang sudah terlalu mabuk untuk pulang ke rumah, namun Sasuke yakin jika sebetulnya tempat itu hanyalah kamuflase.

Sasuke segera mendekati salah seorang dari dua lelaki yang tampak agak mencurigakan. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di dekat kedai bagaikan seorang penjaga dengan senjata terselip di pinggang dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan membalas tatapan lelaki itu dengan tajam. Ia segera berkata dengan suara yang terdengar lembut di mata lelaki itu, "Permisi. Apakah ini tempat yang tertera di kertas lowongan pekerjaan?"

Penjaga itu terdiam dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Untuk sesaat ia melongo saat menyadari wanita dihadapannya begitu cantik. Wanita itu tidak merias wajahnya secara berlebihan, namun kecantikan alaminya mengalahkan para wanita yang memakai riasan wajah tebal. Tipe wanita seperti inilah yang disukai sang 'boss'.

"Benar. Tempatnya ada di belakang kedai. Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu, nona."

Penjaga itu segera berjalan menuju penginapan di belakang kedai dan Sasuke segera mengikutinya. Penjaga itu sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke dan ia tersenyum tipis.

Terdapat dua penjaga diluar penginapan dan penjaga yang mengantar Sasuke segera berkata, "Wanita ini ingin mencari pekerjaan. Bisakah ia masuk?"

Kedua penjaga diluar penginapan itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan mereka mengernyitkan dahi. Tubuh Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk seorang wanita dan ia tak menarik meskipun wajahnya cantik. Namun kulit nya tampak begitu halus dan terawat dengan baik. Gerakannya juga anggun. Leher jenjang wanita itu juga terlihat indah.

"Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan, nona?"

"Ya."

"Kau serius? Tubuhmu seperti ini. Kurasa akan agak sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan bagimu."

"Kumohon, tolonglah aku," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap lekat-lekat kedua penjaga itu secara bergantian. Mata merahnya seketika membuat para penjaga itu terhipnotis dan salah satu dari penjaga itu segera berkata pada rekannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah disini. Aku akan memberitahu Kei- _sama_."

Sasuke mengangguk dan ia mengamati tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia tak mengerti mengapa para wanita yang mencari pekerjaan tak merasa curiga dengan tempat yang sudah jelas sangat mencurigakan.

Penginapan pada umumnya tak memiliki penjaga, kecuali penginapan di distrik lampu merah atau penginapan eksklusif yang biasa ditempati para pengunjung dari kalangan atas. Namun penginapan bagi kalangan atas tak berada di tempat yang terkesan tersembunyi seperti ini.

Penginapan ini juga agak aneh. Tak ada satupun jendela di penginapan ini. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pos penjaga kecil yang agak mencurigakan.

Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kepalanya terasa tidak enak karena _wig_ yang ia kenakan. Dahulu ia merasa geli melihat para _ronin_ yang menyamar menjadi wanita saat melakukan pekerjaan dan ia bersumpah tak akan menyamar menjadi wanita saat para _ronin_ itu bersikeras mengajarinya cara menyamar. Namun kini ia terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi wanita demi pekerjaan.

Seandainya saja Sasuke bisa meng _genjutsu_ seluruh penjaga, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya dan ia merasa lelah secara mental saat ini.

"Apakah kau yang akan mencari pekerjaan, nona?"

Terdengar suara berat seorang pria dan Sasuke segera menoleh. Lelaki itu menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan menatap mata Sasuke. Ia terkesiap ketika menyadari mata Sasuke yang berwarna tak lazim, namun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Benar, tuan," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki berusia tiga puluhan awal dengan wajah yang mulai menunjukkan tanda penuaan itu membalas senyuman Sasuke, "Panggil saja Kei. Omong-omong siapa namamu dan berapa usiamu?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, "Namaku Sakiko. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kei- _sama_."

Lelaki bernama Kei itu menyeringai seraya menatap Sasuke. Ia mengerakan tangan dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke serta mengelusnya, membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar karena khawatir penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Wajahmu sangat cantik, Sakiko. Kulitmu juga begitu halus."

"T-tanganmu, Kei- _sama_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan gugup yang dibuat-buat.

"Maaf. Hanya saja aku tak pernah bertemu wanita secantik dirimu, Sakiko. Kalau saja tubuhmu tak terlalu tinggi, pasti akan banyak orang yang 'menyukaimu'."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak. Kau kuterima. Masuklah ke dalam. Kau akan bertemu dengan wanita-wanita lainnya."

Sasuke menyeringai dan segera mengikuti Kei masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rencana nya untuk menyusup telah berhasil.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan Naruto tak sadar jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia merasa panik ketika tahu jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan dengan terpaksa menaiki _jinrikisha_ yang kebetulan lewat di jalan.

Naruto segera turun dari _jinrikisha_ dan memberikan uang pada lelaki muda penarik _jinrikisha_ itu. Setelahnya Naruto masuk ke dalam penginapan dengan langkah mengendap-endap, berharap jika Sasuke sudah tertidur.

Naruto membuka pintu dan segera menggeser _shoji_. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat tak mendapati Sasuke di dalam ruangan. Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada kertas yang terletak diatas meja.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Naruto untuk segera menutup pintu dan menghampiri meja tanpa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia segera menyentuh kertas yang terletak diatas meja dan membaca isinya.

Perasaan Naruto terasa tidak enak meskipun isi pesan Sasuke sebetulnya biasa saja. Sejak tadi ia merasa seolah diikuti dan ia khawatir jika Sasuke mengetahui pekerjaan nya.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan ia mengunci pintu serta membuka lemari untuk mengambil ranselnya. Ia melirik sebuah kotak di dalam lemari dan mengernyitkan dahi. Kotak itu jelas bukan miliknya, maka kotak itu pastilah milik Sasuke.

Naruto merasa penasaran dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu. Matanya membulat saat menyadari kotak itu merupakan _senryobako_ (kotak berisi seribu koin _koban_ ).

Naruto tak yakin jika Sasuke begitu ceroboh hingga meninggalkan uang dalam jumlah banyak padanya. Namun ia masih tak habis pikir dengan alasan Sasuke meninggalkan uang dalam jumlah banyak begitu saja. Mungkinkah Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan uang untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto menutup kotak itu dan mengambil pakaian, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi serta melucuti pakaiannya.

Tubuhnya kini tak tertutup sehelai benangpun dan ia membersihkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sebelum membuka penutup kayu yang menutupi bak agar air tetap hangat serta masuk ke dalam bak.

Entah kenapa malam ini terasa benar-benar sepi. Naruto selalu merasakan perasaan yang sama setiap kali ia harus melewati malam tanpa Sasuke. Rasanya seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dan Naruto merasa benar-benar sendirian. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan takut tanpa Sasuke meski saat ini ia sudah cukup kuat dibandingkan orang-orang pada umumnya. Naruto merasa dirinya begitu lemah tanpa Sasuke didekatnya.

Sebetulnya Naruto tak berani mengatakannya pada Sasuke, namun ia sendiri juga tak suka jika Sasuke mengambil pekerjaan. Menurut orang-orang di dunia bawah yang ditemui Naruto, Sasuke selalu mengambil pekerjaan dengan bayaran dalam jumlah fantastis. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah memiliki uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya meski tanpa bekerja seumur hidup sekalipun. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke masih ingin bekerja.

Jika Sasuke telah kembali nanti Naruto ingin menanyakannya secara langsung pada lelaki itu. Jika memungkinkan ia ingin Sasuke berhenti bekerja. Ia tak tahan melihat Sasuke yang belakangan ini sering terluka saat mengambil pekerjaan menurut Natsume Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan kembali dengan selamat jika ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, tak peduli apapun kondisi lelaki itu ketika kembali.

.

.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang telah kupersiapkan, nona," ucap Kei dengan ramah seraya melirik berbagai macam kudapan ringan yang telah dihidangkan diatas meja.

Sasuke menatap kudapan ringan yang didominasi dengan makanan manis itu dengan tatapan tak bernafsu. Ia alergi dengan makanan manis dan tak sanggup memakan kudapan ringan itu meski hanya satu gigitan sekalipun.

Kei menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas miliknya sendiri dan gelas Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari teh itu memiliki aroma yang begitu kuat, tak seperti teh pada umumnya.

"Silahkan diminum teh nya," ujar Kei seraya menyeringai.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia berpura-pura tak menyadari aroma teh yang mencurigkan itu serta mengangkat gelas. Aroma teh itu begitu kuat dan membuat kepalanya agak pusing saat gelas itu mendekati mulutnya.

Kei menatap Sasuke, seolah menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan terpaksa berpura-pura menempelkan gelas hingga cairan teh membasahi bibirnya serta berpura-pura menyentuh matanya.

"Rasanya mengantuk sekali."

"Ada apa, nona?" ucap Kei dengan kekhawatiran yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke segera memejamkan mata, seolah ia telah terkena efek dari minuman yang telah dicampurkan dengan obat tidur itu. Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dan dua orang segera menghampirinya serta mengangkat tubuhnya.

Terdengar suara tawa keras Kei sebelum ia mengatakan pada dua orang itu, "Bawalah wanita ini dan kumpulkan bersama wanita-wanita lain yang akan kita jual. Teru- _sama_ pasti akan senang dengan wanita-wanita yang kudapatkan."

Sasuke mendengar suara tawa Kei yang menjijikan dan menahan diri agar tak berekspresi apapun. Ia tak sabar menunggu saat dimana ia akan menghabisi para bajingan ini.

 **-TBC-**


	19. Chapter 18

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan besar tanpa jendela berisi sekitar dua puluh wanita yang seluruhnya berwajah cantik. Tadi ia berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri dan mendengarkan ucapan dua orang penjaga yang membopongnya.

"Hai," sapa seorang wanita berkimono merah yang menyapa Sasuke. "Kau juga mencari pekerjaan?"

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dan mengernyitkan dahi. Wanita itu tak tampak takut sama sekali meskipun ia akan dijual ke kerajaan lain. Apakah wanita itu sama sekali tidak merasa curiga?

"Bodoh," ucap wanita berkimono sederhana seraya menatap wanita yang berbincang dengan Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Kita semua ditipu."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Ia harus mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi dari para wanita itu.

"Kau salah, Yuko," sahut wanita berkimono merah itu, "Kita semua akan dicarikan pekerjaan di kota lain. Iya, kan?"

"Kau terlalu naïf, Keiko," ujar wanita lainnya yang duduk disamping wanita berkimono merah itu, " Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mengapa kita semua dikumpulkan di ruangan tanpa jendela dengan penjagaan ketat di sekeliling ruangan? Bahkan ketika kita ingin pergi ke toilet, kita akan dikawal oleh dua orang dan hanya diperbolehkan pergi ke toilet satu persatu. Kau tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh?"

"Benar," sahut wanita lainnya. "Aku merasa pusing setelah meminum teh yang dihidangkan dan sudah berada di ruangan ini ketika aku bangun. Mengapa mereka harus membius kita?"

Keiko, si wanita berkimono merah, menggelengkan kepala, "Dibius? Aku hanya diminta untuk masuk ke ruangan ini dan menginap hingga hari keberangkatan tiba."

"Aku juga seperti Keiko," sahut seorang wanita lainnya.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya mendengarkan ucapan wanita-wanita itu dan mengumpulkan informasi. Ia memperhatikan beberapa wanita yang mengaku jika ia dibius dan wanita lainnya yang mengaku tidak dibius.

Secara fisik, para wanita yang mengaku tidak dibius itu bertubuh kecil dan berwajah lugu. Usia mereka juga terlihat masih sangat muda, mungkin tak lebih dari lima belas tahun. Sementara para wanita yang dibius rata-rata bertubuh standar atau bahkan agak montok dan terlihat lumayan bertenaga untuk ukuran wanita. Sepertinya ini trik yang digunakan Kei agar para wanita itu tak merasa curiga.

"Bagaiaman denganmu? Apakah kau dibius seperti ucapan Yuko?" tanya Keiko pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin," sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang agak melengking meskipun sebetulnya terdengar agak berat untuk ukuran wanita. "Aku disajikan teh yang aroma nya sangat wangi. Lalu aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disini."

"Lihat! Ucapanku benar, kan?" ucap Yuko dengan suara meninggi. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sakiko," ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah sangar dengan tangan memegang katana yang diselipkan di pinggang.

"BERISIK!" bentar lelaki itu dengan suara keras. Ia menatap seluruh wanita di dalam ruangan dengan tatapan tajam sebelum melanjutkan ucapan, "Akan kusumpal mulut kalian jika kalian berisik."

Seluruh wanita di dalam ruangan terdiam dan tak berani mengatakan apapun. Lelaki berwajah sangar itu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tajam dan Sasuke berpura-pura menundukkan kepala.

Dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar lelaki itu tak menghampirinya. Ia tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga dengan menggunakan _genjutsu_ pada banyak orang sekaligus.

"Hey, kau yang disana," seru lelaki berwajah sangar itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan menyentuh dadanya, "Ah? Aku?"

"Ya, kau," ujar lelaki berwajah sangar itu seraya menghampiri Sasuke. "Coba kau berdiri."

Sasuke berdiri dengan ragu. Ia berusaha agar gerak-geriknya tak terlihat mencurigakan sebagai seorang wanita. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan gerakan agak perlahan dan memastikan kimono nya tidak tersingkap meskipun sebetulnya ia bisa berdiri dengan cepat.

Lelaki berwajah sangar itu menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap sekujur tubuh Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Tinggi sekali tubuhmu. Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku," ucap lelaki itu. "Apakah kau benar-benar wanita?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang agak lembut.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pakaianmu?"

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya menyamar sebagai wanita dan menyusup ke suatu tempat, Dan Sasuke merasa sangat takut jika penyamarannya terbongkar.

"E-eh?" Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "A-aku tidak bisa."

Yuko, si wanita berkimono sederhana, bangkit berdiri dan menatap lelaki berwajah sangar itu dengan tajam. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kemarahan yang siap ia keluarkan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Keterlaluan sekali. Kau sama saja merendahkan martabat wanita, tahu," ujar Yuko dengan lantang.

Para wanita lainnya menatap Yuko dengan takut-takut. Mereka semua tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Yuko yang terkesan menantang lelaki berwajah sangar itu.

"Bahkan seorang _oiran_ pun baru mau melepaskan pakaian jika dibayar. Kau pikir perempuan macam apa yang mau melepas pakaian pada orang sepertimu?"

"Dasar wanita jalang!" bentak lelaki berwajah sangar itu. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, sampah? Kau ingin berakhir seperti rekan-rekanmu sesama wanita jalang?"

Yuko terdiam sejenak. Ketakutan mulai tersirat di wajahnya. Namun wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "Aku bukan wanita jalang. Jangan berbicara sembarangan, sampah!"

Lelaki berwajah sangar itu tampak sangat marah. Ia segera menghampiri Yuko dan mencengkram tangan wanita itu dengan erat hingga wanita itu meringis. Lelaki itu memaksa Yuko untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya ke dinding sebelum meludahinya.

"Bajingan," desis lelaki berwajah sangar itu seraya bersiap menendang lutut Yuko dengan keras.

Namun sebelum kaki lelaki berwajah sangar itu mengenai lutut Yuko, Sasuke segera mendorong bahu lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu mundur ke belakang.

Lelaki itu berniat membentak Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera menutup mulut lelaki itu. Sasuke menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat dengan _sharingan_ aktif dan seketika saja lelaki itu telah terhipnotis.

"Tolong pergilah," bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan pelan. "Kau sedang berada diluar ruangan dan bermimpi jika kau mendengar suara keributan di dalam ruangan."

Lelaki berwajah sangar itu segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa dan menutup pintu, membuat para wanita di dalam ruangan terkejut.

"Eh? Sakiko? Apa yang kau katakan? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?" seru salah seorang wanita.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan mata yang telah kembali normal dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia memintaku untuk memastikan agar kalian tidak ribut," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap para wanita yang masih keheranan dengan penjelasan Sasuke. "Dia mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu jika kalian masih ribut."

"Sesuatu? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah ketakutan, "A-aku tidak berani mengatakannya."

"Begitukah?" tanya seorang wanita lainnya. "Kau dan Yuko sangat berani. Aku salut pada kalian." 

"Benar," sahut beberapa wanita lainnya.

Sasuke tak sempat mengatakan apapun. Yuko tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Sasuke dan menundukkan kepala, "Terima kasih telah menolongku. Aku sebenarnya takut sekali."

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan maksud ucapan Yuko. Wanita itu merupakan wanita paling berani yang pernah ia temui. Ia tak mengira jika wanita itu sebetulnya ketakutan.

"Kau tampak sangat berani, Yuko- _san_. Aku salut padamu," ujar Sasuke dengan maksud berbasa-basi.

Yuko menggeleng seraya menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu segera mengusap matanya dengan kasar dan berkata dengan suara yang agak terbata-bata, "Aku sangat takut ketika dia menghampiriku. Kupikir, aku akan dibawa pergi dan bernasib seperti temanku."

Para wanita secara refleks mendekati Yuko dan Sasuke bagaikan lebah mengerumuni sarangnya.

Yuko menatap wanita-wanita di ruangan itu dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Salah seorang temanku melawan dan dia dibawa pergi dari ruangan ini. Lalu kudengar dia diperkosa beramai-ramai dan 'dikirim ke surga' Aku mendengar percakapan penjaga saat hendak pergi ke kamar mandi."

"Temanmu?!" Keiko membelalakan mata. "Maksudmu Ayumi? Atau Tetsuko?"

Yuko menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap matanya, "A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Para wanita seketika menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke segera memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya , "Apakah tidak ada seorangpun diantara kalian yang merasa curiga dan mencoba melawan?"

"Ada beberapa perempuan yang mencoba melawan atau kabur dan mereka semua tertangkap serta dibawa pergi entah kemana. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi," sahut salah seorang wanita.

Yuko membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku dan salah satu temanku datang dengan membawa senjata. Setelah kami disuguhkan hidangan dan terbangun di ruangan ini, senjata yang kami bawa menghilang."

Sasuke melirik para wanita itu dan berkata, "Omong-omong, bagaimana jika kita mencoba melarikan diri?"

Para wanita itu membelalakan mata. Mereka semua tampak pesimis dengan ide Sasuke.

Dengan takut-takut Keiko menggelengkan kepala, " _Ano…_ Kurasa itu sulit. Banyak penjaga diluar dan kami tidak bersenjata. Bahkan kami juga tidak memiliki ilmu bela diri."

"Akan terlalu berbahaya jika kita kabur dari tempat ini," ujar Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kita mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin? Setelahnya kita akan menyusun rencana."

Para wanita itu masih tampak ragu. Namun beberapa tampak tertarik dan menatap Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Kuharap kalian semua bersedia ikut," ucap Sasuke dengan maksud mempersuasi para wanita itu, "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita berusaha ketimbang hanya diam saja."

"Kau benar, Sakiko," seru Yuko. "Aku setuju denganmu."

Beberapa wanita lainnya menganggukan kepala dan menyetujui usul Sasuke. Sasuke menatap para wanita itu sambil menyeringai tipis. Ia berharap rencananya akan berhasil.

.

.

Naruto menunggu di lorong sempit dan agak gelap diantara dua bangunan terbengkalai di daerah yang dekat dengan hutan bersama dengan Ichiro yang sengaja tidak masuk bekerja sejak kemarin. Mereka berdua menatap satu persatu kendaraan yang lewat dan menunggu kereta kuda Teru.

Menurut rencana, Ryo akan memberi aba-aba dengan menjulurkan tangan keluar dan Tetsu akan memanah kuda terdepan dengan _bohiya_ (panah yang telah diberi api). Jika keadaan memaksa, Tetsu juga akan memanah secara membabi buta dengan _bohiya_ dan tidak akan berusaha menyelamatkan para wanita didalam kereta.

Naruto agak tidak setuju dengan rencana Tetsu, namun ia tak mampu menolak. Baik Ryo, Ichiro maupun Tetsu telah menyetujui rencana itu.

Lebih dari satu jam telah berlalu dan kereta masih belum tiba. Berbagai kekhawatiran mulai muncul di benak Naruto. Ia khawatir jika terdapat perubahan rute dan misi akan gagal.

Naruto berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus dan menenangkan diri. Ia kesulitan merasa tenang tanpa melihat Sasuke selama beberapa hari terakhir. Lelaki itu bahkan tak memberitahu kemana ia pergi dan Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Sudah satu jam. Apakah target kita benar-benar akan melewati rute ini?" tanya Naruto pada Ichiro.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin perubahan rencana dilakukan secara mendadak," ucap Ichiro dengan suara pelan.

Ichiro yang sejak tadi merunduk dan menempelkan telinganya di tanah tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangan dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kereta kuda akan segera tiba beberapa menit lagi."

Naruto menganggk. Ia segera menyentuh topeng kayunya dan melirik Ichiro, " _Ganbatte._ "

" _Ganbatte,_ Ruki."

Baik Ichiro maupun Naruto telah meletakkan tangan diatas pedang mereka masing-masing, bersiap mengacungkannya pada sang target sebentar lagi.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian beberapa kereta kuda yang bergerak dengan cepat telah terlihat di kejauhan. Tetsu telah menyiapkan _bohiya_ dan bersiap menembakkannya kearah kuda terdepan dengan _tanegashima_ (alat untuk menembakkan panah api yang hanya bisa dimiliki samurai).

Kereta kuda semakin mendekat dan Tetsu melihat sebuah tangan terjulur dari kereta kuda itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menembakkan _bohiya_ pada kuda pertama.

Tetsu sedang beruntung malam ini. Arah angin seolah berpihak padanya dan tetap tak berubah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Api pada _bohiya_ yang ia tembakkan segera mengenai salah satu kuda yang menarik kereta kuda pertama dan seketika kuda itu meringkik keras setelah api membakar tubuh kuda itu.

Kuda-kuda lainnya meringkik keras dan ketakutan melihat api. Para engendali kereta kuda tampak kewalahan dengan kuda-kuda yang mendadak bergerak tak terkendali.

Tetsu segera mengambil kesempatan untuk memanah kuda-kuda lainnya dengan dengan panah biasa. Panah-panah itu mengenai masing-masing satu kuda di setiap kereta kuda dan Tetsu bersiap memanah kuda lainnya.

Naruto dan Ichiro yang sejak tadi mengamati kereta kuda itu merasa keheranan dan merasa curiga jika ini adalah jebakan.

Ada delapan buah kereta kuda yang beriringan dan setiap kereta kuda itu ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda. Jika terdapat setidaknya dua puluh pengawal, bagaimana mungkin tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif menyerang Tetsu? Mungkinkah tak ada satupun pemanah diantara para pengawal itu?

Kereta kuda pertama mulai terbakar dan tiga wanita segera keluar dari kereta kuda dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun belum sempat wanita-wanita itu melarikan diri, enam pengawal dari kereta kuda lainnya telah meletakkan mata pedang di punggung mereka.

Tetsu melirik kearah Ryo yang berada di antara salah satu pengawal yang menahan ketiga wanita itu. Ryo melirik kearah atap bangunan tempat Tetsu berada dan menyeringai, entah apa maksudnya.

Tatapan Tetsu tertuju pada busurnya. Ia hanya membawa sekitar lima puluh panah dan seluruhnya digunakan untuk memanah kuda yang menarik kereta kuda. Kini ia kehabisan panah dan hanya bisa menyerang dengan _bohiya._

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichiro segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari kearah salah satu dari pengawal-pengawal yang menahan para wanita itu sambil meletakkan tangan diatas pedang.

Naruto segera mengikuti Ichiro. Ia telah meletakkan tangan diatas dua pedang miliknya dan bersiap menyerang para pengawal yang tampak terkejut.

Para pengawal itu segera mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan berniat menyerang Naruto dan Ichiro yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Namun beberapa wanita yang berada di dalam kereta kuda tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kereta kuda dan membuat para pengawal itu terdistraksi.

Naruto segera memanfaatkan momen ketika para penjaga lengah. Ia segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkan ujung pedang ke leher penjaga itu.

Rasa takut dan keraguan yang sempat dirasakan Naruto sebelum menjalani misi seolah hilang begitu saja. Ia segera menusukkan pedang ke leher pengawal yang menoleh itu hingga menembus kulitnya dan mengerakkannya untuk mengoyakkan tenggorokkan pengawal itu.

Naruto tak mempedulikan ekspresi keterkejutan penjaga itu dan segera menarik pedang itu dengan cepat.

Darah mengalir dengan deras dari tubuh pengawal itu. Pengawal itu tumbang beberapa saat kemudian tanpa sempat memberi perlawanan, begitupun dengan satu pengawal lainnya yang diserang Ichiro.

Ryo sendiri melepaskan tubuh wanita yang tadi ditahannya dan ia memanfaatkan momen untuk mengeluarkan pedang dan dengan cepat menusukkan ke pinggang salah satu pengawal di dekatnya.

Pengawal itu segera menyadari apa yang dilakukan Ryo. Namun terlambat, pedang itu telah menusuk pinggang pengawal itu meskipun pengawal itu menarik pedang dengan paksa menggunakan tangan kanan nya hingga tangan pengawal itu meneteskan darah.

"PENGHIANAT!" teriak pengawal itu dengan keras. Ia berusaha memberitahu pada pengawal lain yang berada di kereta kuda.

Pengawal lainnya segera turun dari kereta kuda dengan setengah melompat. Para kuda yang telah terluka parah akibat panah kini merunduk dan tak mampu lagi berjalan. tiga penjaga berjaga di dekat kereta kuda, sementara delapan lainnya segera mengerumuni Naruto, Ichiro dan Ryo.

Perasaan takut mulai muncul di benak Naruto. Terdapat tujuh belas pengawal yang telah muncul. Kini ia masih harus menghadapi lima belas pengawal lainnya, itupun jika memang ini jumlah seluruh pengawal yang ada.

Tiga lawan dua belas terasa kurang seimbang. Naruto segera menyerang salah satu pengawal yang menghampirinya dengan pedang, namun pengawal lainnya menghampirinya dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk fokus menyerang sekaligus menghindari serangan.

Para pengawal itu memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang baik. Mereka semua tampak terlatih dan memiliki kecepatan yang lumayan.

Naruto menahan dua pedang yang diarahkan padanya dengan pedang miliknya sendiri sementara ia menyerang satu pengawal yang sedang menyerang Ichiro.

"Hngh," geram Naruto seraya meringis. Sebuah pedang menusuk bagian samping tubuhnya yang tak terlindung.

Rasa sakit membuat Naruto kehilangan fokus. Pedang itu menusuk bagian samping tubuh Naruto dan ia segera menendang lengan pengawal yang menusukkan pedang ke tubuhnya.

Pedang itu terlepas dari tubuh Naruto, namun darah menetes dari pakaian Naruto dan rasa nyeri yang menusuk tulang mulai menurunkan stamina Naruto.

Naruto segera mengambil jarak dari para pengawal yang berusaha menyerangnya. Kecepatannya sedikit berkurang akibat rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia tak terbiasa dengan luka dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, dan tusukkan pedang di tubuhnya kali ini merupakan yang pertama.

Naruto segera mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari para pengawal dan mengamati situasi dengan cepat. Ia baru saja menyadari gerakan para pengawal yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak melambat. Wajah penjaga itu tampak pucat dan mereka bahkan hanya fokus untuk menyerang Naruto, Ichiro dan Ryo tanpa mempedulikan tiga wanita yang sebelumnya menjadi sandera mereka.

Naruto segera melirik kearah Ryo yang menoleh sejenak dan segera mengedipkan mata, seolah berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Rencana mereka berhasil.

.

.

Sasuke berada di salah satu kereta kuda bersama tiga orang wanita dan mayat dua orang pengawal yang telah mati akibat kehabisan darah setelah tertusuk pisau di bagian dada dan perut.

Sebelumnya Sasuke menyelundupkan lima buah pisau lipat ketika ia akan pergi menyamar. Ketika para pengawal berniat memeriksa tubuhnya, ia memberikan _genjutsu_ sehingga para pengawal melihatnya sebagai wanita bertubuh seksi saat memeriksa tubuhnya dan tak menyadari keberadaan pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan dibalik lilitan kain yang menutupi payudara palsu nya.

Sasuke memberikan empat buah pisau lipat kepada empat wanita serta mengajarkan cara memakai pisau lipat itu untuk diam-diam menusuk tubuh pengawal itu ketika sedang lengah.

Sasuke melirik kearah tiga penjaga yang sejak tadi menatap kearah para wanita yang tampak ketakutan di dalam kereta kuda. Ia menatap para wanita yang berada di kereta kuda dan khawatir jika tiga orang penjaga itu akan menyerang para wanita di kereta kuda terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerangnya.

Tak ada keharusan bagi Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan para wanita-wanita itu. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja menggunakan salah satu _ninjutsu_ elemen api miliknya untuk membakar habis setiap orang, baik pengawal maupun para wanita. Namun ia tak bisa memakai _ninjutsu_ elemen api yang akan sangat mencolok dan membuka jati dirinya dihadapan Ryo, Ichiro dan Tetsu. Ia tak ingin menghabisi orang-orang yang tak seharusnya ia habisi.

Sasuke menatap keatas dan mendapati Tetsu yang telah memegang _tanegashima_. Lelaki itu tampak bimbang dan berusaha mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sementara Naruto, Ryo dan Ichiro yang kewalahan menghadapi para pengawal. Tubuh mereka semua telah terkena goresan pedang para pengawal itu.

Sasuke menyadari gerakan para pengawal yang mulai agak berbeda sejak dua menit yang lalu. Para pengawal itu bahkan mengernyitkan dahi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ekspresi mereka semua juga tampak seragam, membuat Sasuke tersadar jika terdapat sesuatu yang tak lazim.

Para pengawal yang berjaga di dekat kereta kuda juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Salah satu pengawal bahkan memegang perutnya tanpa ia sadari dan meringis.

Seluruh pengawal mengalami sakit perut, kecuali Ryo. Kini Sasuke menyadari jika pengawal yang berkhianat itu telah mencampurkan obat pada makanan atau minuman yang dikonsumsi rekan-rekannya sehingga seluruh rekan-rekannya sakit perut.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke membulat saat ia melihat ujung mata pedang menusuk di sisi kanan tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa marah seketika dan ia segera keluar dari kereta kuda serta menarik perhatian seorang penjaga yang berjaga tepat di samping kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya.

"Hey, kau! Kembalilah ke kereta!" seru pengawal itu seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan pengawal itu. Ia segera berlari dengan cepat dan ketika ia cukup dekat dengan pengawal itu, ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan dibalik kimono nya serta menusuk leher pengawal itu.

Darah bercucuran membasahi tangan Sasuke. Namun ia tak peduli dan ia segera menusukkan pisau hingga seluruhnya menusuk leher pengawal itu.

"Kkkhh…"

Pengawal itu berusaha menarik pedangnya, namun Sasuke segera menarik pisaunya dan menarik tangan pengawal itu dengan kasar serta memelintrnya ke belakang hingga terdengar suara retakan. Dengan tangan lainnya Sasuke segera mengambil pedang penjaga itu serta menebas kepala pengawal itu sebelum pengawal itu sempat menyentuh Sasuke.

Kepala pengawal itu jatuh ke tanah dan darah mengalir deras. Namun Sasuke tak sempat memperhatikannya. Ia segera menghindari dua pengawal yang berniat menyerangnya dari belakang dengan melompat maju dan berbalik badan.

"Penyusup sialan," ujar salah satu pengawal seraya mengarahkan pedang kearah Sasuke. Sasuke segera menghindar dan menyeringai tipis. Dua pengawal yang menggunakan pedang dua tangan memiliki kelemahan yang dapat dengan mudah diatasi Sasuke. Mereka semua lambat dan pedang mereka bahkan sama beratnya dengan pedang Sasuke yang biasa ia pakai dengan satu tangan.

Dua pengawal itu menyerang Sasuke dan berniat menebas kepala Sasuke. Namun Sasuke membaca pergerakan mereka dan melebihi tinggi tubuh kedua pengawal itu serta menendang kepala salah seorang pengawal.

"Monster!" teriak salah satu pengawal dan membuat para pengawal itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

Salah seorang pengawal yang baru saja ditendang Sasuke segera mundur ke belakang dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pengawal itu bahkan berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan berusaha menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke belakang dengan ekor mata dan menyadari empat dari delapan pengawal yang menyerang Naruto, Ichiro dan Ryo berlari ke arahnya.

Sasuke tak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni dua pengawal itu. Ia segera berkonentrasi dengan _chakra yang_ dipusatkan di tangan kanan nya serta berniat menggunakan _ninjutsu_ elemen listrik. Deengan cepat Sasuke mengarahkan _chakra_ ke pedang yang dipegang pengawal itu serta mendorong pedang itu hingga mengenai dada pengawal itu.

Besi merupakan konduktor listrik yang sempurna. Kekuatan listrik Sasuke semakin kuat dan ketika pedang itu menyentuh tubuh pengawal itu, seketika saja pengawal itu terpental dan membentur pohon di seberang jalan dengan keras. Pengawal itu mati dengan tubuh menghitam akibat tersengat listrik.

Seorang pengawal yang tadi menyerang Sasuke tampak terkejut dan menatap rekannya, berusaha memastikan jika rekannya tidak mati. Sasuke segera menendang perut pengawal itu hingga pengawal itu terjatuh di lantai.

Perut pengawal itu sejak awal memang sudah sakit. Tendangan Sasuke membuat pengawal itu tak mampu bergerak dan Sasuke segera menggunakan pedang di tangannya untuk membelah kepala pengawal itu tepat di bagian tengah.

Pengawal itu tersungkur di tanah dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Darah berbau amis itu bahkan mengalir ke tanah dengan volume yang cukup banyak.

"Aaa! Sakiko-" pekik salah seorang wanita di dalam kereta kuda. Wanita itu tampak ketakutan, namun rekannya segera menutup mulut wanita itu dan memejamkan mata. Mereka semua tak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan wanita-wanita itu. Ia menunduk dan mengambil pedang di tubuh pengawal yang baru saja ia habisi. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menatap kearah Teru yang sedang duduk sendirian di kereta kuda kelima dari kereta kuda terdepan.

Teru telah menyiapkan pedang di tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

Sasuke mendapati para pengawal yang sejak tadi mengejarnya kini berlari kearahnya dengan pedang terhunus.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Ia merasa kesulitan harus melawan banyak orang tanpa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ atau _doujutsu._ Ia mungkin saja menang, namun tidak mungkin tanpa terluka.

Empat pengawal itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan hendak menyerang Sasuke. Namun terdapat banyak celah bagi Sasuke untuk menyerang para pengawal yang tampak sepucat kertas. Sasuke bahkan dengan mudah menghindari pedang para pengawal itu dan menebas bagian belakang leher salah satu pengawal dengan ujung pedangnya.

Darah mengalir dan pengawal itu tampak sangat kesakitan. Tiga pengawal lainnya tampak kesulitan bergerak, bahkan untuk sekadar menebas dengan pedang sekalipun. Gerakan pengawal-pengawal itu tampak kacau dan langkah mereka terlihat goyah.

Sasuke dengan sengaja memotong siku salah satu pengawal yang sedang memegang pedang sehingga membuat pedang itu terjatuh dan pengawal itu menjerit kesakitan.

Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam diri Sasuke saat mendengar jeritan pengawal itu. Seolah kerasukan setan, Sasuke menyerang para pengawal itu dengan membabi buta dan menghabisi seluruh pengawal yang menyerangnya dengan brutal. Tak satupun dari keempat pengawal itu yang memiliki tubuh lengkap.

"AHHHHH!" teriak beberapa wanita dengan keras dan Sasuke segera menoleh. Teru tampak berusaha kabur, namun beberapa wanita yang berada di kereta kuda paling belakang melihatnya.

Teru berlari dengan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu terjatuh serta menjerit. Api mulai membakar kain kimono nya dan sebuah _bohiya_ ditembakkan ke batang pohon di dekat Teru.

Teru berusaha membuang pedangnya dan mencoba berguling-guling di tanah untuk memadamkan api. Sasuke segera mendekat dan meletakkan salah satu pedangnya di tanah begitu saja.

"A-apa maumu?" ucap Teru dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mengirimmu ke neraka," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Bajingan kau!"

Teru berniat mencengkram kaki Sasuke dan berharap agar Sasuke ikut terbakar. Namun sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, Sasuke segera menginjak selangkangan Teru dan membuat lelaki itu berteriak saat merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya.

"AAAAAARRGHHHHH!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan ia segera menusuk tenggorokan lelaki itu sehingga tak mampu bersuara. Dengan pedang yang telah ternoda darah, Sasuke menebas leher Teru sebelum api menjalar hingga kepala lelaki itu dan mengambil kepala lelaki itu dengan menarik rambutnya.

Sasuke segera melemparkan kepala itu ke belakang dan segera membuang pedang berlumur darah itu serta berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Pekerjaan' nya telah selesai.

.

.

Naruto, Ichiro dan Ryo hanya mampu berdiri mematung di tempat. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang wanita bertubuh sangat tinggi yang telah menghabisi pengawal dengan sangat brutal dan kini membantai Teru.

Mereka bertiga tak berani mendekati wanita itu dan khawatir jika wanita itu malah akan menyerang mereka dengan brutal.

Wanita itu bahkan dengan santai memotong kepala seseorang dengan sebuah pedang yang cukup berat untuk dapat diangkat seorang wanita. Seolah telah terlatih, wanita itu memotong kepala Teru dengan cepat dan melemparkan potongan kepala itu kearah Naruto, Ichiro dan Ryo serta melarikan diri.

Tubuh Ichiro dan Ryo bergetar tanpa mereka sadari. Kaki mereka lemas dan bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Belum pernah mereka menyaksikan sebuah pembantaian yang dilakukan dengan sangat brutal oleh seorang wanita.

Wanita itu bahkan seolah tahu jika Teru merupakan target mereka dan malah melemparkan kepala itu pada mereka.

Naruto terdiam. Ia juga merasa takut, namun setidaknya masih mempertahankan logikanya. Ia terus menatap wanita yang melarikan diri itu dan menyadari jika wanita itu termasuk tinggi, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan pria. Ia juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendri jika wanita itu bertarung memakai dua pedang yang sama dengan milik para pengawal. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tak asing dengan wanita itu.

"K-kalian pergilah sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini!" seru Ryo pada para wanita yang berada di kereta kuda.

Para wanita itu terdiam. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menangis ketakutan menyaksikan pembantaian tepat di depan mata mereka sendiri.

Tetsu yang telah turun dari atap bangunan segera mengambil kepala itu dan menarik tangan Ichiro yang masih terpaku.

"Ayo pergi!" seru Tetsu serta segera berlari secepat mungkin kearah hutan. Naruto dan Ryo segera mengikuti Tetsu dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seribu tanda tanya memenuhi benak mereka.

 **-TBC-**


	20. Chapter 19

Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Natsume bersama dengan Ryo, Ichiro dan Tetsu dengan membawa uang yang telah dijanjikan. Ryo, Ichiro dan Tetsu tampak sangat senang meskipun tubuh mereka luka-luka dan merasa sangat kelelahan setelah mengendarai kuda sepanjang malam hanya dengan satu kali berhenti utuk membersihkan luka di tubuh dengan asal.

Tetsu menatap sekeiling dan berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke 'markas' dan membagi uang?"

"Markas? Bolehkah aku pergi kesana?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Tentu saja. Taiko bahkan pernah pergi kesana," ucap Tetsu dengan suara pelan, "Kau harus merahasiakannya."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Jika kau bilang rahasia, maka berarti rahasia."

Tetsu menatap Ichiro dan Ryo yang kelihatannya tidak setuju. Tetsu sendiri khawatir, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan selain membagi uang di 'markas' yang menurutnya merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman. Ia berharap agar Ruki juga dapat dipercaya seperti rekannya.

Naruto menyadari Ichiro dan Ryo yang masih khawatir dan segera menepuk bahu mereka, "Kalau aku menyebarkannya, kalian bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Tak akan kubiarkan Taiko meghalangi kalian."

Ekspresi wajah Ichiro dan Ryo sedikit melunak, namun tetap saja masih menyimpan kecurigaan. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju sebuah kedai kecil yang baru saja akan tutup.

"Oi, Hiroki. Kau akan tutup?" seru Ichiro pada seorang lelaki yang tampak bersiap-siap menutup kedai kecil yang menjual _robatayaki_.

Hiroki, seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh akhir berkulit coklat itu menatap Ichiro dan tiga orang yang bersamanya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto yang memakai topeng.

"Siapa dia?"

"Rekanku," sahut Ichiro. Ia menyadari Hiroki yang tampak curiga dengan Ruki yang wajahnya sendiri tak pernah ia lihat. Ia tak meghiraukannya dan malah menatap Hiroki dengan tajam. Toh sebetulnya kedai berukuran tiga kali empat meter ini miliknya. Ia tak menggunakan tempat itu selain sebagai 'markas' di hari-hari tertentu dan meminjamkannya pada Hiroki untuk berdagang.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum sopan dibalik topengnya, "Aku Ruki. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hiroki," ucap lelaki muda itu dengan nada yang tidak ramah.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri di samping Tetsu. Ichiro tampak mendekati Hiroki dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat pelan. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, namun akhirnya ekspresi keduanya tampak melunak dan Hiroki segera meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Masuklah. Setelahnya kita yang akan menutup kedai," ujar Ichiro sambil melangkah memasuki kedai. Meja-meja sudah disusun dan kursi-kursi sudah ditumpuk, pertanda jika kedai siap ditutup.

Ryo, Tetsu dan Ichiro segera mengambil kayu-kayu yang biasa dipakai untuk menutup kedai. Naruto segera mengambil beberapa potong kayu besar dan membantu menutup kedai. Kayu-kayu sengaja disusun agar tidak terlalu rapat sehingga cahaya matahari masih bisa masuk ke dalam kedai.

Tetsu segera mengeluarkan sebuah kantung besar berisi koin yang telah ia hitung sebelumnya. Terdapat dua ratus lima puluh buah koin satu _koban_ di dalam kantung.

"Satu orang mendapat enam puluh dua koban dan lima ratus _sen_ ," ujar Tetsu.

Koin-koin itu segera diletakkan di tanah dan Tetsu mulai membagi-bagi uang secara merata. Ichiro dan Tetsu mengambil enam puluh tiga _koban_ dan memberikan uang lima ratus _sen_ dari kantungnya, sementara Naruto dan Ryo mengambil sisanya.

"Apakah kalian akan mengambil pekerjaan lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Ichiro, Ryo dan Tetsu.

"Kurasa… aku akan beristirahat selama beberapa bulan dan pergi ke suatu tempat," ucap Ryo dengan wajah memucat. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan kepala yang dilemparkan kearah mereka oleh wanita bertubuh tinggi itu. Sejak awal ia sudah merasa curiga dengan fisik wanita itu yang agak tak biasa.

"Saat ini kita semua harus berhati-hati dan berusaha agar tak menarik perhatian, baik di dunia atas maupun dunia bawah," ujar Tetsu dengan suara pelan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bisa saja wanita itu sebenarnya memata-matai kita. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui detil misi kita ketika kita bahkan tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

"Bagaimana dia memata-matai kita? Apakah dia juga salah satu anggota 'dunia bawah'? Lalu mengapa dia tak melukai kita?" tanya Ichiro dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Naruto membuka mulut, "Aku tak tahu di dunia ini ada wanita yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Apakah dia benar-benar wanita?"

Tetsu menggelengkan kepala dengan bulu kuduk meremang. Sepanjang kariernya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, ia telah menghadapi berbagai jenis musuh, mulai dari yang lemah hingga kuat. Ia tak pernah begitu ketakutan bertemu dengan seseorang hingga kemarin malam.

Tetsu tak menampik jika ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok dan tujuan orang itu. Namun ia tak berani mengambil resiko dengan menjadi batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalan seorang raksasa. Ia tak ingin membuat orang itu menganggapnya sebagai ancaman dan membantainya dengan cara yang sama seperti orang itu membantai Teru, atau bahkan lebih brutal.

"Simpanlah rasa penasaran dalam diri kalian sendiri. Berhati-hatilah dan anggap saja kejadian semalam tak pernah ada. Ini demi kebaikan kalian," ujar Tetsu dengan suara bergetar.

Entah kenapa ucapan Tetsu tidak terlalu membuatnya takut. Ia masih memiliki Sasuke yang akan melindunginya dari wanita sadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan wajah wanita itu ketika membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Rasanya, wanita itu agak mirip dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Bagian samping Naruto terasa nyeri setelah tertusuk pedang. Darah telah berhenti mengalir, namun luka itu masih belum mengering. Tubuh Naruto juga terasa sakit setelah tergores pedang hingga sebagian kulitnya mengelupas dan ia merasa benar-benar lelah meskipun telah membersihkan lukanya dengan asal di perjalanan pulang.

Naruto ingin berkunjung ke tabib, namun ia khawatir jika Sasuke sudah pulang dari misinya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu curiga dan merasa marah padanya?

Naruto memutuskan memacu kudanya menuju tabib yang sempat ia lewati dalam perjalanan meninggalkan kota. Ia memutuskan turun dari kuda dan memasuki tabib itu dengan alasan yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang jika tabib itu sampai menanyakan alasannya terluka.

Naruto segera memasuki tempat praktik tabib yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang menunggu dan seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis sekaligus perawat jika diperlukan.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan yang sedang memberikan botol berisi obat herbal kepada seorang pasien serta memberikan instruksi mengenai cara mengkonsumsi.

Pasien itu segera memberikan uang sesuai yang diminta tabib itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta meninggalkan tempat praktik tabib itu.

"Selanjutnya," ujar resepsionis itu seraya melirik Naruto, "Kau yang baru datang."

Kedua pasien yang telah menunggu itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam," seru salah satu pasien dengan nada marah.

Resepsionis itu segera menatap Naruto dan menundukkan kepala, "Mohon maaf, Tuan. Namun inilah peraturan yang diterapkan Matsumoto- _sama._ Pasien dengan kondisi lebih parah akan ditangani lebih dahulu. Wajah orang itu terlihat pucat dan ia tampaknya kelelahan serta kehilangan darah."

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan resepsionis itu yang tampaknya bisa mengetahui kondisinya hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia tak melihat wajahnya, namun ia merasa agak pusing dan pakaiannya bahkan terkena darah.

Dua orang pasien yang telah menunggu itu terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. Sang tabib menatap Naruto dan meminta seorang perawat pria yang kebetulan baru keluar dari salah satu pintu meletakkan pembatas sehingga dua pasien yang menunggu tak bisa melihat mereka.

Perawat pria itu dengan sigap segera meletakkan pembatas dan tabib itu segera melirik Naruto.

"Lepaskanlah pakaianmu. Aku perlu melihat lukamu," ucap tabib itu seraya melirik bagian samping tubuh Naruto yang terluka.

Naruto segera melepaskan pakaian dan memperlihatkan luka-luka di tubuhnya, termasuk bagian samping tubuhnya yang ia balut dengan kencang hingga agak menggembung.

Tabib itu bahkan tak bertanya apapun pada Naruto dan langsung melepas kain yang membalut luka Naruto. Ia mendapati luka yang lumayan dalam dan masih basah.

"Aah," Naruto merintih saat perban itu dilepas.

"Kau harus beristirahat selama dua hari dan mengurangi aktifitas fisik selama satu minggu. Akan lebih baik jika kau menginap disini," ujar tabib itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak bisa menginap di tempat ini. Jika Sasuke sudah kembali, lelaki itu pasti tahu jika Naruto tidak kembali ke penginapan.

"Aku tak ingin membuat rekanku khawatir jika aku tak kembali," ucap Naruto. "Cukup berikan aku obat."

Tabib itu segera mengambil sejenis toples berisi ramua obat dengan bau yang tajam serta membalurkannya ke bagian tubuh Naruto yang terluka. Kemudian ia meminta perawat untuk mengambil perban untuk melilit tubuh Naruto yang telah dibaluri obat sementara ia mengambil secarik kain berukuran dua puluh kali dua puluh sentimeter serta meletakkan banyak ramuan obat serta meletakkan kain itu diatas luka Naruto.

Naruto meringis saat kain itu mengenai luka nya. Namun ramuan itu membuat tubuhnya terasa agak menghangat dan perawat segera membalut tubuh Naruto.

"Pastikan tubuhmu yang dibalut perban tidak terkena air."

Tabib itu menyiapkan bahan-bahan herbal dan membungkusnya dengan kain serta memberikannya pada Naruto, "Rebuslah bahan-bahan herbal ini dan minumlah air nya selama tiga hari. Setelah tiga hari datanglah kembali."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan segera memasang kembali pakaiannya. Kemudian ia segera membayar dan meninggalkan tempat praktik tabib itu.

.

.

Naruto tiba di penginapan dan berjalan memasuki kamar dengan gugup. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia merasa takut jika Sasuke sudah kembali dari misi dan ia sibuk mempersiapkan alasan yang masuk akal.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dan segera membuka pintu. Ia terbelalak sesaat saat menyadari Sasuke sudah tiba di kamar. Lelaki itu terlihat baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan pakaiannya terlihat baru.

"Kemana kau pergi, _dobe_?"

Naruto segera menutup pintu dan meneguk ludah, "Aku habis berjalan-jalan. Kau baru saja pulang, _teme_? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Tubuhmu terlihat menggembung."

"Aah… itu karena aku tambah gemuk," sahut Naruto dengan cepat. Tatapan Sasuke membuatnya merasa gugup.

Sasuke sengaja menatap mata Naruto dan lelaki itu langsung memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke, namun ia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Jangan membohongiku, _dobe,_ " ujar Sasuke. Ia segera meletakkan ujung jari di bagian samping tubuh Naruto yang terlihat menggembung dan Naruto langsung meringis.

"Aaw!" pekik Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke segera menjauhkan tangannya dan ia segera melepas pakaian Naruto dengan hati-hati. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat luka-luka di tubuh Naruto yang telah dibalut perban.

"Dimana kau berjalan-jalan hingga tubuhmu seperti ini?"

Naruto merasa malu dan gugup. Otaknya seolah kosong dan ia tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Aku tak mengerti denganmu, _dobe_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam. "Mengapa kau masih nekat mengambil pekerjaan hingga membohongiku? Lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bukankah tertusuk pedang untuk pertama kalinya terasa menyakitkan? Apa yang kau rasakan setelah membunuh untuk pertama kalinya, _hn_?"

Naruto tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengetahui jika ia baru saja membunuh untuk pertama kalinya?

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kecewa. Ia merasa marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Namun ia terlalu kecewa hingga tak bisa merasa marah. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin melindungi 'kemurnian' Naruto dengan tak membiarkan tangan Naruto ternodai oleh darah orang yang dibunuhnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto merasa dihantui oleh dosa sepanjang hidupnya dan menjadi pembunuh sepertinya.

"A-aku… maafkan aku," Naruto hendak menundukkan kepala, namun Sasuke segera menahannya.

"Tubuhmu terluka. Jangan tundukan kepalamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, iya."

"Bersihkanlah tubuhmu dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan pergi sebentar," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Naruto tak berani menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepala. Terlihat jelas jika Sasuke sedang marah hingga kini tak lagi mau menatap Naruto ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkuda di hutan dan menenangkan diri. Namun suasana di hutan tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Dalam satu jam ia telah mendapati

Sepuluh kuda yang melintas dan ia merasa suasana di hutan terlalu ramai.

Sasuke masih merasa marah dan kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sebetulnya ini juga merupakan salahnya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari sejak awal jika Naruto pergi mengambil misi? Ia tak bisa menghentikan Naruto pergi menjalani misi karena hal itu akan mengacaukan rencana Ichiro, Tetsu dan Ryo.

Apakah Tsunade tak memperingati Naruto? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Selama beberapa tahun, wanita itu telah membuktikan jika apapun yang dijanjikan wanita itu adalah hal yang pasti akan dilakukannya. Naruto pasti bersikeras untuk diijinkan mengambil pekerjaan.

Kini Naruto akan berubah dan Sasuke membenci perubahan itu. Naruto telah kehilangan kemurnian nya dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang kejam. Jiwa lelaki itu telah ternodai setelah menghabisi nyawa seseorang.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Ia khawatir jika Naruto akan berubah menjadi orang yang kejam dan tak berperasaan seperti dirinya, terutama setelah menyaksikan pembantaian secara brutal yang ia lakukan dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Sasuke merasa menyesal telah melakukan pembantaian dengan cara yang sadis.

Ia sengaja melakukannya agar lawan-lawan nya merasa takut dan tak berani menyerang dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Ia juga tak ingin terluka dan menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama sehingga memilih cara seperti ini. Seharusnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya terluka atau menggunakan _ninjutsu_ atau bahkan _doujutsu_ (teknik mata) sekalian. Toh tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengenalinya selain Naruto.

Kini Naruto terluka dan Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Naruto meskipun pada saat itu ia sedang bersama Naruto. Ia mungkin memberikan trauma psikologis pada Naruto, trauma yang akan membekas seumur hidup.

" _Kuso_!" gumam Sasuke seraya mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Ia merasakan amarah dalam dirinya yang memuncak dan agak sulit dikendalikan.

Sasuke segera berbalik arah dan kembali menuju kota. Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dengan berendam di salah satu _onsen_ hingga emosinya stabil dan ia siap menghadapi Naruto.

.

.

Naruto berbaring diatas _futon_ dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Jam makan malam telah berlalu sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan Sasuke masih belum kembali.

Kini Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Ia telah membuat Sasuke merasa marah dan barangkali lelaki itu akan menghindarinya selama beberapa saat. Ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Sasuke ketika lelaki itu kembali.

Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat meski terasa sulit. Tubuhnya terasa terlalu sakit hingga ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia bahkan hanya bisa tidur dengan posisi telentang dan sesekali terbangun akibat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan saat tanpa sadar ingin mengganti posisi tidur.

Naruto baru saja tertidur ketika terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju lemari.

Naruto segera membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mengambil _futon_ di dalam lemari.

"Sasuke," Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memanggil dengan suara yang terdengar takut. "A-aku minta maaf."

Sasuke segera menoleh dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, namun ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku juga, _dobe._ Aku kecewa padamu dan merasa marah," Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Kau pantas marah setelah aku membohongimu."

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Naruto, namun Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto, namun ia tak ingin membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Aku tak seharusnya mengekangmu," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Jari-jemarinya sibuk mengelus rambut pirang sang kekasih.

" _Teme,_ " bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan, "Kuharap kau juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendri. Kau bahkan menyamar dan membantuku menjalani misi, bukan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sudah menduga jika Naruto akan menyadari penyamarannya. Naruto sudah pernah melihat kemampuan berpedangnya secara langsung dan Sasuke tak menyembunyikan teknik berpedang yang dipakainya.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya?"

Naruto tersipu malu. Ia tak menyadarinya hingga ia tiba di kota. Saat itu ia terlalu terkejut hingga tak benar-benar menyadari teknik berpedang dan mata wanita yang terlihat familiar itu.

"Aku mengenali teknik berpedang dan matamu, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Darimana kau tahu soal pekerjaanku?"

"Rahasia," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku, _teme_?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke. "Kecuali kau mau membiarkanku melakukan sesuatu."

"Ya?"

Sasuke segera mendekati bibirnya kearah bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Kemarahan yang sempat ia rasakan perlahan bertransformasi menjadi gairah dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia merasa gugup. Ritme nafasnya bahkan agak kacau dan ia segera memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke segera melumat bibir yang terbuka itu dan menciumnya. Ia bertukar saliva dengan Naruto yang kebingungan, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bibir Sasuke terus mencium bibir Naruto dan Naruto secara refleks memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

Gairah menguasai diri Sasuke dan lidahnya kini mulai bergerilya dan menggelitik rongga mulut Naruto.

"Mmph… Hmph."

Erangan tertahan Naruto membuat monster dalam diri Sasuke perlahan bangkit. Gairah Sasuke semakin memuncak dan tangan nya menyusup ke balik _yukata_ Naruto, berniat menyentuh puting lelaki itu.

Namun tangan Sasuke terhenti saat menyentuh perban yang melapisi tubuh Naruto dan ia segera tersadar jika ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini.

Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya dan ia segera menjauh dari Naruto yang kini membuka mata dan tampak kebingungan.

" _Teme_?"

"Cepatlah tidur. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini padamu, _dobe_."

"Aku…" ucap Naruto dengan gugup. "Aku suka dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, _teme_."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kau tahu apa itu artinya?"

"Itu? C-ciuman?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Aku tak seharusnya menciummu dengan gairah seperti tadi."

"Tak masalah," sahut Naruto. "Aku menyukainya. Lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Aku yakin apapun yang akan kau lakukan adalah hal yang baik."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Naruto masih cukup naïf dan ia khawatir jika suatu saat ia akan kehilangan kendali.

"Kau tak seharusnya mempercayai seseorang semudah ini, _dobe_. Tak seorangpun berhak memintamu melakukan hal yang melebihi ciuman sebelum menikahimu."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Dua orang pria tentu saja tak bisa menikah di kerajaan yang menentang homoseksual. Jika Sasuke berprinsip tak melakukan seks sebelum nikah, maka selamanya mereka tak akan melakukannya.

"Jika gairah telah menguasaiku dan aku berniat melakukan lebih padamu, tolong hentikan aku."

Sasuke terkesan berniat mempertahankan moralitas yang masih tersisa padanya. Namun sebetulnya ia hanya tak ingin menodai Naruto. Menurutnya, ia tak pantas meminta Naruto mengorbankan segala hal untuknya.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan janjimu yang tadi?"

"Kau benar-benar penasaran?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu di bar."

"Bar? Mengapa aku tak melihatmu setiap kali pergi ke bar?"

"Mana kutahu, _dobe_."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, masih tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti menggunakan trik sehingga tak seorangpun menyadari jika ia berada di bar.

"Kau menggunakan teknik menghilang, _teme_?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Hah… kau pikir aku ini dewa? Tentu saja tidak ada teknik yang seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan, "Cepatlah tidur. Ucapanmu mulai melantur."

"Tidak mau," Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil pekerjaan selama dua minggu," ancam Sasuke.

Naruto meringis. Sudah lama ia tak tidur bersama Sasuke dan ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu.

"Jangan! Aku rindu padamu, _teme_. Sudah lama kita tak tidur bersama."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang ambigu, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

" _Hn_? 'Tidur' bersama?"

"Eh? Itu..." Naruto memutus ucapannya dan memekik dengan wajah emmerah. "Ya ampun! Bukan itu maksudku."

Sasuke kembali tertawa. Terkadang ia merasa senang hanya dengan menjahili sang kekasih seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur," ucap Sasuke seraya masuk ke dalam _futon_ nya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingnya serta mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan menciumi wajahnya.

" _Oyasumi, dobe,_ " bisik Sasuke dengan suara lembut sebelum berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Mulai dari chapter ini, alur fanfict mungkin akan dipercepat.

Kemungkinan fanfict ini akan selesai di chapter 30, bisa kurang atau mungkin bisa juga lebih.

Diusahakan fanfict ini diupdate lebih cepat karena sementara author akan lebih fokus ke fanfict ini.


	21. Season 2 : Chapter 1

Musim dingin berlalu dan musim semi telah tiba. Dan tanpa disadari, musim semi dimana bunga sakura bermekaran pun telah berakhir dan digantikan dengan musim panas yang membuat tubuh seolah berubah menjadi pabrik peluh.

Kini musim panas pun telah berakhir dan musi gugur telah tiba. Tanpa disadari telah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu sejak Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke. Lebih dari satu siklus empat musim telah mereka lalui bersama.

Naruto kini semakin bertambah kuat berkat latihan keras yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan mengajarkan teknik _ninjutsu_ dengan latihan yang terkesan irasional. Namun Naruto perlahan mulai menguasai satu persatu teknik yang diajarkan Sasukr meski awalnya ia agak tak yakin jika ia mampu menguasai teknik-teknik tersebut.

Sore ini Naruto baru saja selesai berlatih bersama Sasuke. Ia berjalan di samping Sasuke seraya menatap mentari yang akan lenyap sebentar lagi.

Dalam satu tahun tubuh Naruto bertumbuh tinggi dengan sangat cepat. Kini tingginya bahkan sedikit melewati bahu Sasuke dan akan terus bertambah seiring waktu berlalu.

"Kerja bagus, _dobe,_ " ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke. Lelaki itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk melontarkan kalimat pujian di setiap sesi latihan dan membuat lelah di tubuh Naruto seolah menghilang begitu saja.

"Tak kusangka aku berhasil menguasai teknik yang kau ajarkan."

"Sebetulnya elemen dasar kita berbeda. Kurasa kau lebih cocok mempelajari _ninjutsu_ elemen air."

"Begitukah?" Sahut Naruto dengan antusias. "Kalau begitu ajarkan aku _ninjutsu_ elemen air, _teme_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak menguasainya."

"Sayang sekali. Memangnya apa elemen mu, _teme_?"

"Api dan listrik."

"Keren," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Ia teringat dengan teknik api hitam yang pernah ditunjukkan Sasuke secara langsung. Teknik itu mengerikan, namun di saat yang sama juga memiliki nilai estetika tersendiri.

"Tch. Kau selalu berlebihan, _dobe."_

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Hari ini merupakan ulang tahunnya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Semula ia mengira Sasuke lupa dan akan ingat ketika mereka berlatih. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat.

" _Teme,_ kau ingat tanggal berapa?"

" _Hn?_ Hari ini tanggal sepuluh bulan sepuluh tahun Hyuuga ke seratus dua puluh satu, kan?"

"Oh? Aku lupa," sahut Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa, namun tak sampai hati untuk menunjukkannya secara langsung pada Sasuke.

" _Hn_? Kau baik-baik saja, _dobe_?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sasuke dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga hanya tersisa sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Naruto tampak gugup dan wajahnya merona tanpa mampu ia kendalikan, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih baik seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam. Ia merasa benar-benar gugup hingga ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang setiap kali Sasuke mendekati wajahnya.

"Kita makan malam di kedai ramen, ya?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Makan malam? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau kau sudah mengambil pekerjaan dan akan berangkat malam ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto masih menunjukkan keluguan dirinya meski lebih dari setahun telah berlalu.

" _Baka._ Mana mungkin aku mengambil pekerjaan di hari ulang tahun kekasihku, _hn?"_

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Jadi kau ingat, _teme_? Kupikir kau lupa."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya? _Otanjoubi omedetto_ , _dobe_ ," Sahut Sasuke dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Senyum Sasuke terasa menular entah mengapa, membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum. Naruto sudah sering melihat senyuman Sasuke yang ditujukan untuknya, namun senyuman lelaki itu terlihat paling menawan saat ini. Hati Naruto terasa hangat. Ia tak pernah mengira jika masih ada seseorang di dunia ini yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ " ucap Naruto dengan suara tercekat. Mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia merasa ingin menangis. Namun ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan mengusap air matanya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke salah paham meskipun sebetulnya ia tak peduli jika ia terlihat emosional di hadapan sang kekasih. Mereka berdua sudah mengetahui rahasia masing-masing dan Naruto merasa tak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan ia segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat serta mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto seolah membeku ketika merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. Pelukan Sasuke membuat jiwa dan raga Naruto terasa menghangat.

Tanpa ragu, ia segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan selama beberapa menit tanpa mengucapkan apapun sebelum akhirnya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menatap mentari di kejauhan yang hampir terbenam.

Tatapan mereka berdua tertuju kearah mentari yang perlahan mulai terbenam dan menampilkan cahaya jingga yang tak begitu terang, namun juga tak begitu gelap. Langit yang ikut berubah warna menjadi jingga dengan gradasi warna yang begitu indah hingga tak mampu terlukiskan oleh kata seolah ikut 'mendukung' sang mentari menampilkan sinar-sinar terakhirnya.

"Indah sekali," ucap Naruto tanpa ia sadari. Semula ia membenci senja yang mengingatkannya akan suatu senja dimana ia kehilangan segalanya yang ia miliki. Namun kini ia tak lagi membenci senja.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun pernah memiliki trauma dengan senja di suatu masa. Namun kini ia menikmati senja berkat Naruto.

"Aku ingin menikmati senja seperti ini setiap hari bersamamu, _teme."_

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Setiap hari, katanya? Sejak bertemu Naruto, ia yakin jika kebersamaannya dengan Naruto tak akan abadi. Kebersamaan mereka saat ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Suatu saat nanti, entah cepat atau lambat, mereka harus berpisah.

" _Hn_. Aku juga menginginkannya."

Sasuke meletakkan tangan di bahu Naruto dan merangkulnya. Ia merasa bersalah telah menjanjikan sesuatu yang hampir mustahil untuk direalisasikan.

 **.  
.**

" _Itadakimasu,"_ seru Naruto ketika mangkuk ramen ketiga telah disajikan.

 _"Hn. Itadakimasu."_

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memakan ramen dengan antusias. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak terlihat kenyang meskipun sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen dalam waktu tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Pasti Naruto sedang melalui masa pubertas saat ini. Bagi seorang anak laki-laki, nafsu makan akan meningkat drastis di masa pubertas. Sasuke sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama ketika ia seusia Naruto.

"Ingin pesan ramen lagi?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia menghabiskan mangkuk pertama dan akan memesan mangkuk kedua.

"Mmhm," ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk dan menunjukkan angka dua dengan jari sementara ia menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Pesan tiga porsi _shio ramen_ ," ucap Sasuke pada pelayan yang menghampirinya setelah ia mengangkat tangan.

"Makanmu banyak sekali, _dobe_."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aduh, maaf ya. Belakangan ini aku sering merasa lapar. Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Ini hari ulang tahunmu, _dobe._ Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala,"Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu, tahu. Omong-omong, ulang tahunmu kapan, sih? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku."

"Sudah lewat."

"Memangnya kapan? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberi kado, _teme._ "

Sasuke terdiam. Ulang tahun merupakan hal yang menyakitkan baginya sejak lelaki biadab itu menghabisi orang tua nya dan membuatnya kehilangan segala hal.

Dulu orang tua Sasuke akan mengadakan pesta setiap kali ia ulang tahun dan lelaki biadab itu akan selalu menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sasuke tak peduli betapa sibuk dirinya dan memberikan hadiah yang selalu disukai Sasuke.

Namun kini ulang tahun Sasuke tak akan pernah seindah dulu. Si lelaki biadab itu bahkan tak pernah tulus untuk bersikap baik padanya. Lelaki itu berusaha menipunya dengan 'ilusi' dan ia dengan bodohnya terjebak dalam ilusi hingga ia disadarkan dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

Dan sudah tujuh kali ulang tahun yang dilalui Sasuke tanpa ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari siapapun sejak ulang tahun terakhir yang ia rayakan bersama keluarganya. Demi menghindari rasa sakit yang menusuknya dari dalam, Sasuke selalu memilih mengambil pekerjaan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, termasuk setelah bertemu Naruto.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Tanggal nya?"

"Tebak saja."

Naruto meringis mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Terdapat tiga puluh satu hari di bulan juli. Kemungkinannya berhasil menebak hanyalah satu banding tiga puluh satu.

"Tanggal sepuluh?"

"Itu tanggal ulang tahunmu, _dobe._ "

"Siapa tahu sama," ucap Naruto dengan serius. "Kalau begitu berapa?"

"Tebak saja."

"Tujuh belas?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu berapa? Satu? Dua? Tiga? Empat? Lima? Enam?" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi dan tatapan yang menuntut jawaban.

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Akan kujawab lain kali, _dobe."_

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke selalu menghindari pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang senada dengan jawaban yang ia utarakan malam ini.

"Uh.. mengapa kau selalu mengelak seperti ini, _teme_? Memangnya apa yang rahasia dengan tanggal ulang tahunmu?"

"Mengapa kau sangat penasaran? Ingin memberikan hadiah spesial, _hn?_ Misalnya tubuhmu?" Sasuke mengedipkan mata dengan ekspresi menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Jika Sasuke sebegitu ingin nya merasakan pengalaman bercinta dengannya, ia tak keberatan melakukannya bersama Sasuke. Ia sendiri juga penasaran dengan sensasi bercinta yang katanya begitu menyenangkan hingga membuat lupa daratan. Ia yakin bercinta bersama Sasuke pasti menyenangkan. Buktinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan pelukan dan ciuman di kening yang diberikan Sasuke,

"Boleh. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya bersamamu, kan?"

Sasuke tertawa secara refleks mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang kini mengacak rambut Naruto, kebiasaan yang setahun belakangan ini dimilikinya.

Naruto masih mempertahankan keluguannya. Jawaban lelaki itu masih menunjukkan kepolosannya, membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku serius. Jangan menertawakanku," Naruto memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan menegaskan suaranya.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan menepuk bahu Naruto. Dirinya setahun yang lalu pasti akan berusaha mati-matian menahan gairah yang melonjak akibat tawaran Naruto. Namun dirinya yang sekarang bereaksi biasa saja dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku tidak berminat, _dobe_. Meski kau sudah dewasa sekalipun, aku tetap tidak berminat," sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto merasa kecewa dengan penolakan Sasuke. Setahun ini ia berusaha mati-matian untuk berlatih keras dan menjadi semakin kuat agar terlihat dewasa di mata Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mengeluh meskipun tubuhnya lelah atau kesakitan sekalipun. Ia juga memaksa mengambil pekerjaan yang akhirnya diijinkan Sasuke dengan berat hati.

"Apakah kau tak mencintaiku? Atau mungkin..." ucapan Naruto terputus dan ia melanjutkannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah memerah. "Maaf... umm, alat vital mu sedang bermasalah dan belum diperbaiki?"

Tawa Sasuke meledak dan ia berusaha mati-matian menahannnya agar tak menarik perhatian orang lain. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar dan ia mengatupkan mulut dengan sangat erat menggunakan telapak tanganmu.

"Mmmhmmm... pfftt..."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksi Sasuke yang aneh. Lelaki itu bahkan menahan tawa hingga air matanya menitik dan ia memegang perutnya. Apakah ucapan Naruto terdengar lucu? Padahal ia sengaja memilih bahasa kiasan agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Sasuke.

Hingga pelayan mengantarkan pesanan tambahan ke meja pun Sasuke masih belum bisa benar-benar berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya masih memerah akibat menahan tawa.

"Darimana kau mengetahui istilah semacam itu, _dobe_?"

"Itu bahasa kiasan, tahu," sahut Naruto. "Tapi aku mengetahui hal-hal mengenai alat vital dari buku yang kubaca di toko buku."

"Bukankah itu buku untuk orang dewasa, _hn_? Mengapa kau malah membacanya?"

"Aku penasaran. Menurut buku itu, hubungan seks untuk memadu kasih dan membuktikan cinta bagi pasangan."

"Hey, _dobe_. Akan kuberitahukan satu hal yang hanya dimengerti orang dewasa. Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Tanpa ragu Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia ingin menjadi dewasa dengan cepat, karena itulah menurutnya ia harus memiliki kekuatan, pengetahuan atau pengalaman yang setara dengan orang dewasa.

"Tentu saja, _teme_."

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebetulnya ia merasa tidak nyaman menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Ia tak ingin terkesan terlalu filosofis atau munafik.

"Bagiku, cinta sejati tak memerlukan seks, _dobe_. Seks berawal dari nafsu, bukan cinta. Jika aku tak melakukannya bersamamu, bukan berarti cintaku padamu akan berkurang. Jika kita memutuskan melakukan seks dan suatu saat harus berpisah, hidupmu tak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula, karena aku mencintaimu, aku malah tak ingin melakukannya hanya karena nafsu," jelas Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi, aku tak bisa melakukannya bersamamu tanpa ikatan. Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, aku tak bisa melakukannya bersamamu. Maafkan aku, _dobe._ "

Naruto tertegun dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Jadi, cinta Sasuke padanya termasuk cinta tanpa unsur seksual?Naruto tak pernah mendengar cinta semacam itu.

"Aku..." Naruto memutus kata-katanya. Ia terdiam dan tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Kata yang hendak ia ucapkan seolah menguap begitu saja dari rongga mulutnya.

" _Hn_?"

"Kupikir selama ini kau begitu menginginkannya dan menahan diri mati-matian. Karena itulah kupikir kita harus melakukannya."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya menjahilimu, tahu."

Naruto meringis mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa bodoh telah salah paham dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia terkesan kekanak-kanakan di mata lelaki itu.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum, "Kau bisa melakukannya suatu saat nanti bersama seseorang yang kau cintai dan memiliki ikatan bersamamu, _dobe_. Jika saat itu tiba, kalian akan sangat menikmatinya."

Naruto tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang bergetar dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke begitu mencintai dan menghargainya.

 **.  
.**

Seorang lelaki melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang terbengkalai yang agak jauh dari kota dan membuka pintu.

Iris _onyx_ nya menatap sekeliling dengan waspada dan memastikan jika tak ada seorangpun sebelum memasuki bangunan itu.

" _Okaeri,_ Itachi."

Secara refleks lelaki itu segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ begitu namanya disebut. Namun ia segera mendeaktivasi _sharingan_ nya begitu mendapati sosok Kisame yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Oh, Kisame."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Itachi."

" _Hn._ "

Itachi segera melepaskan alas kaki dan menghampiri Kisame serta duduk agak dekat dengannya. Ia meluruskan kaki nya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang ia rasakan setelah menjalani misi.

" _Otouto_ mu semakin terkenal. Bahkan ia mulai menyaingi kepopuleranmu. Kabarnya ia menggunakan teknik klanmu itu hampir di setiap misi yang ia ambil."

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia merasa penasaran sebetulnya, namun ia tak ingin menunjukkannya pada Kisame. Ia sudah membunuh perasaannya pada sang adik bertahun-tahun lalu. Jika perasaan itu muncul kembali, ia akan membunuhnya tanpa ragu sebelum perasaan itu muncul sepenuhnya.

"Tarifnya di dunia bawah termasuk yang termahal setelah kau, Itachi."

"Darimana kau mendapat informasi itu?"

Kisame tersentak. Ia tak ingin mengakui jika ia berusaha mencari informasi melalui kenalan nya di dunia bawah demi Itachi. Meski lelaki itu tak pernah mengatakannya, Kisame tahu jika sebetulnya masih ada perasaan yang tersisa di dalam hati Itachi untuk sang adik.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Bukankah sebagai pemimpin Akatsuki kau memiliki jaringan informasi yang jauh lebih luas ketimbang kami semua?"

"Aku tak tertarik mencari tahu mengenai sampah itu."

"Kau tidak berniat mencarinya? Nama samaran nya di dunia bawah adalah Taiko. Tak seorangpun pernah melihat wajahnya, namun ia terkenal dengan kemampuan berpedangnya yang tak lazim dan _sharingan_ yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai klan Uchiha."

"Tidak."

Kisame mengernyitkan dahi. Itachi tak pernah mengatakan jika ia ingin membunuh sang adik sekalipun ia tak begitu suka menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya dan menghabisinya?"

"Biarkan dia mencariku," sahut Itachi. "Bagaimana dengan misimu?"

Kisame menyadari jika Itachi berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengganti topik. Maka Kisame dengan terpaksa mengikuti topik pembicaraan yang dibahas rekannya.

"Berhasil, tentu saja. Para penjaga itu terlalu lemah. Aku mendapatkan gulungan berisi dokumen yang diminta kerajaan Kai dengan mudah," sahut Kisame sambil memberikan tiga buah gulungan pada Itachi.

Itachi menatap gulungan itu dan memastikan keasliannya dengan _doujutsu_. Setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kisame.

"Beritahu aku jika Deidara dan Sasori kembali besok pagi."

"Baiklah."

Itachi segera meninggalkan Kisame dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang hanya bisa dimasuki olehnya.

Bagian dalam bangunan tua itu tak seburuk yang terlihat di luar. Kondisi kamar Itachi bahkan terhitung bagus jika dibandingkan dengan bagian luar bangunan.

Ia segera mengeluarkan _futon_ dari dalam lemari geser dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_. Ia merasa agak lelah setelah menjalani misi yang cukup berat di kerajaan seberang seorang diri.

Semenjak ia menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki ia agak jarang mengambil misi. Ia lebih sering berada di markas yang lokasinya berpindah-pindah setiap enam bulan sekali atau sesekali berkunjung ke lokasi perkumpulan masyarakat bawah.

Ia merasa agak lelah dengan posisinya sebagai pemimpin. Sebetulnya ia tak setuju dengan pengangkatan dirinya sebagai ketua baru Akatsuki. Ia bahkan tak pernah memimpin dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Posisi nya sebagai ketua pasukan mata-mata tak mengharuskannya untuk memimpin dalam waktu yang lama. Ia hanya harus memimpin rekan setimnya ketika menjalankan misi dan mewakili tim mata-mata untuk bertemu dengan raja atau para menteri yang berwenang dan menyampaikan pendapat jika diminta.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali informasi yang diberikan Kisame.

Ia saat itu menjual beberapa pasang mata Uchiha yang menurutnya tak berguna. Namun ia tanpa sengaja malah menjual sepasang mata milik ibunya yang kuat dan berkualitas bagus.

Ia yakin jika Sasuke mendapatkan mata pengganti yang berkualitas baik. Jika tidak, Sasuke tak akan mungkin mampu menggunakan _doujutsu_ hampir di setiap misi.

Itachi merasa agak menyesal dengan kecerobohannya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa agak senang. Jika seandainya Sasuke kehilangan penglihatan dan mati sebelum sempat menemuinya, ia yakin akan merasa jauh lebih menyesal.

Sebetulnya, Itachi merasa agak lega jika Sasuke semakin kuat. Ia tak perlu diam-diam mengkhawatirkan sang adik. Bahkan, jika seandainya Sasuke membunuhnya pun ia tak keberatan.

Itachi sudah lelah hidup tanpa tujuan dengan segala penyesalan yang menghantuinya setiap hari. Jika waktu bisa diulang, ia tak akan mengambil pilihan bodoh dengan mengikuti Obito yang malah menipu dan memanfaatkannya untuk menjadikannya mesin pembunuh orang-orang yang mungkin saja tak layak untuk dibunuh.

Jika saja ia memilih untuk menjadi alat bagi keluarga atau kerajaan, paling-paling ia hanya perlu mengorbankan dirinya. Ia tak perlu mengorbankan orang-orang yang dikasihinya dan menanggung perasaan bersalah seperti ini.

Hanya ada satu penyelesaian terbaik untuk mengakhiri perasaan menyesal yang terus mengusik benak Itachi. Jika ia memilih melakukan rencananya, akan ada seseorang yang seharusnya merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil melaksanakan rencana nya.

Ia telah memutuskannya. Ia akan memilih mati di tangan Sasuke, itupun jika Sasuke cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Berhubung laptop rusak & belum diperbaiki, jadi fanfict akan diupdate lebih dulu di wattpad.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, romance akan dikurangi karena lebih fokus ke jalan cerita. Romance akan ditambah di beberapa chapter terakhir menjelang ending.


	22. Season 2 : Chapter 2

"Malam ini aku ingin pergi ke dunia bawah dan mengambil pekerjaan," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke tepat ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menghela nafas panjang. Tak peduli seperti apapun ia melarang Naruto, lelaki itu akan tetap nekat mengambil pekerjaan. Sehingga kini Sasuke memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto mengambil pekerjaan selama ia mengetahui detil pekerjaan nya dan terkadang mengerjakan pekerjaan bersama jika pekerjaan yang ingin diambil Naruto terlalu berat menurutnya. Atau jika tidak, Sasuke akan sengaja mengambil pekerjaan di saat yang sama agar ia tak menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Seperti apa pekerjaan yang ingin kau ambil, _dobe_?"

"Aku ingin mengambil pekerjaan yang lebih menantang dibanding sebelumnya," sahut Naruto.

"Hn? Apa kau yakin bisa mendapat klien yang bersedia memberikan pekerjaan berat padamu, _dobe_? Kau tahu, pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat biasanya diberikan pada professional di dunia bawah."

Naruto mendengus. Ucapan Sasuke memang benar. Biasanya para klien penting yang memberikan tawaran pekerjaan yang sulit telah menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang mereka inginkan untuk mengambil pekerjaan tersebut.

Dan selama setahun bekerja di dunia bawah, Naruto sudah mengetahui nama orang-orang top di dunia bawah. Dan Sasuke termasuk sebagai salah satunya. Lelaki itu mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan yang begitu banyak hingga ia tak mampu menerima semuanya, terutama setelah Itachi kini menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki dan tak begitu aktif mengambil pekerjaan.

"Uh… seandainya saja aku sepopuler dirimu, _teme_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya menepuk kepala Naruto, "Kau yakin ingin populer sepertiku dan hidup dalam persembunyian, _dobe_?"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Naruto. "Asalkan aku ditakuti, memiliki banyak uang dan memilikimu, aku sudah merasa cukup."

"Dasar naif," Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang romantis namun terdengar sangat lugu.

"Teme," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau akan bahagia selamanya dengan hidup seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ia memang merasa bahagia dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya. Ia merasa jika ia tak akan mengalami bahaya apapun selama Sasuke melindunginya. Namun ia harus hidup berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya secara berkala dan hidup dalam persembunyian. Ia bahkan tak bisa terlalu akrab dengan orang lain dan harus terus menyamar. Terkadang ia merasa agak lelah dengan hidup seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bahagia selama aku bersama denganmu, _teme_."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Kau terlihat ragu, _dobe._ "

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan keraguan dalam dirinya. Tak peduli sedamai apapun hidupnya, atau seberapa banyak uang yang bisa ia nikmati atau orang yang menemaninya, tetap saja akan terasa ada yang hilang jika tak ada Sasuke. Bagaikan sepotong puzzle yang hilang dan membuat keseluruhan puzzle menjadi tidak lengkap.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengambil salah satu pekerjaan berat dan aku yang pergi bekerja untuk menggantikanmu?"

"Itu melanggar kode etik dunia bawah, _dobe._ "

"Ah benar juga, ya," Naruto terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa malu dengan ucapan nya yang terkesan bodoh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Ia mulai merasa takut setiap kali melihat Naruto membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan. Membunuh dapat mengikis hati nurani dan kepolosan seseorang hingga tak bersisa dan mengubah seseorang menjadi bengis dan haus darah. Sasuke tak ingin hal yang dialaminya juga dialami oleh Naruto. Ia ingin berusaha sekeras mungkin mempertahankan kelguan Naruto meski di sisi lain ia khawatir jika keluguan Naruto dapat menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengambil pekerjaan yang berat, _hn_?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja, _teme._ Aku ingin mempraktikkan hasil dari latihan bersamamu selama ini."

"Bagaimana jika kau mengambil pekerjaan mengawal seseorang? Jika kau mengambil misi itu, aku takkan melarangmu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Pekerjaan itu terdengar sederhana dan sama sekali tak keren dibandingkan pekerjaan untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang atau sekadar menyusup ke sebuah tempat dengan pengamanan tinggi dan mengambil dokumen penting.

"Tidak, ah. Tampaknya pekerjaan itu tidak keren. Kau saja bahkan tidak mau mengambilnya."

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Sasuke. "Pekerjaan itu begitu sulit hingga aku memilih tak mengambilnya jika tidak terpaksa."

Naruto membelalakan mata, "Benarkah? Kukira tak ada pekerjaan yang terasa sulit bagimu, _teme_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, Baginya pekerjaan mengawal terasa sulit dan melelahkan, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Ia harus melindungi seseorang, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mengawasi keadaan sekitar serta bertarung sambil melindungi seseorang yang jelas terasa lebih berat. Selain itu ia juga harus berinteraksi bersama seseorang dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hal yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

"Pekerjaan itu benar-benar menantang, _dobe._ Bayangkan saja, kau harus melindungi seseorang dan mengorbankan dirimu jika diperlukan. Kau juga harus mengawasi sekeliling dan memastikan orang yang kau lindungi baik-baik saja. Apakah kau berpikir itu mudah?"

Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Naruto teringat ketika Sasuke harus melindunginya sambil bertarung sehingga lelaki itu terluka. Dan melindungi seseorang, khususnya yang tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, terasa benar-benar menyulitkan.

"Benar juga! Memangnya ada pekerjaan seperti itu di dunia bawah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ada, tapi jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak."

"Whoa!" Naruto terperanjat, "Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang bersedia mencari orang dari dunia bawah untuk melindungi dirinya. Tidakkah orang itu merasa takut jik orang yang ia pekerjakan malah berbalik mencelakai dirinya? Aku tak habis pikir."

"Kami memiliki kode etik, _dobe._ Kita harus mengerjakan pekerjaan sesuai permintaan atau mendapat hukuman dari dunia bawah," sahut Sasuke, "Lagipula tak semua orang yang mengambil pekerjaan di dunia bawah adalah pembunuh bayaran. Ada juga orang yang hanya mengambil pekerjaan mengawal seseorang, memata-matai atau mengambil benda tertentu."

"Eh? Ada pula orang yang seperti itu di dunia bawah? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, _teme_?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tak percaya seraya menuntut penjelasan. Namun Sasuke tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

Sasuke tak berbohong pada Naruto. Beberapa _ronin_ yang sempat bersama dengan Sasuke merupakan orang-orang yang hanya pekerjaan mengawal, memata-matai atau mengambil benda tertentu. Bahkan ada pula yang hanya mengambil misi mengawal seseorang. Mereka bahkan merekomendasikan Sasuke untuk hanya mengambil pekerjaan-pekerjaan seperti itu.

Dan kini, mengingat para _ronin_ itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa nyeri. Di matanya, mereka semua adalah orang-orang baik yang mengalami ketidakadilan dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang kriminal oleh masyarakat.

"Aku jadi tertarik mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu," ucap Naruto. "Kau ingin mengambilnya bersamaku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin menolak tawaran Naruto. Ia tak ingin menjadi emosional di tengah perjalanan dan tak bisa bekerja secara maksimal. Ia khawatir jika ia malah membebani Naruto atau pengawal lain yang mungkin bersama dengan orang yang akan menyewa jasanya.

"Bagaimana jika lain kali saja, _dobe_?"

"Ayolah.. bukankah kau bilang pekerjaan ini sangat menantang? Siapa tahu setelah ini kau akan bertambah kuat dan bisa mengalahkan _aniki_ mu?"

Darah Sasuke kembali mendidih saat ia mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia segera mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Temani aku, ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan setengah memaksa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu sendirian. Ia tak yakin jika Naruto mampu melakukannya.

" _Hn_."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dapat mengambil pekerjaan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Tsunade membelalakan mata ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke pada kedatangannya malam ini. Ia bahkan tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau ingin mengambil pekerjaan mengawal seseorang, Taiko? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Tidak. Dan aku akan mengambilnya bersama Ruki, Natsume- _sama_."

Tsunade menatap kearah Naruto yang menatap topeng dan tersenyum lembut. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu sejak kali pertama Naruto mengambil pekerjaan di tempatnya dan kini anak itu telah semakin kuat. Ia bahkan mulai mendapat popularitas di dunia bawah setelah beredar kabar jika ia mendapat pelatihan ilmu berpedang secara langsung dari Taiko.

"Kau benar-benar yakin? Bayaran untuk pekerjaan mengawal tidak sebesar pekerjaan membunuh yang biasanya kau ambil, Taiko."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bayaran," sahut Sasuke dengan serius.

Tsunade tersenyum. Selama setahun ini Taiko juga berubah. Kini ia merasa jika lelaki itu mulai melembut meskipun reputasinya sebagai pembunuh tersadis masih melekat. Lelaki itu bahkan terkadang memilih mengambil pekerjaan mengantar barang penting dengan bayaran kecil ketika sebetulnya ia mendapat tawaran untuk pekerjaan dengan upah besar.

"Ah.. sudah lama sekali sejak kau mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu, Taiko. Terakhir kali kau mengambilnya beberapa bulan setelah kematian para _ronin_ yang bersamamu, bukan?" ucap Tsunade seraya memeriksa gulungan berupa pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tersedia bagi Sasuke. Beberapa pekerjaan yang diterimanya bahkan meminta secara khusus agar hanya Sasuke yang mengambilnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Matanya terasa memanas, begitupun dengan hatinya. Mendengar ucapan Tsunade membangkitkan kenangan lama yang ia kubur di sudut terdalam di relung hatinya yang bahkan tak ingin ia ingat kembali. Rasanya ia ingin membungkam mulut Tsunade, namun ia tak ingin terlihat emosional dan merusah reputasinya.

"Adakah pekerjaan yang bisa kami ambil?" Tanya Sasuke dengan maksud membungkam Tsunade.

"Ah, ini!" Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan berupa pekerjaan yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Ini dengan bayaran termahal," ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan gulungan dengan tabung berwarna emas.

Sasuke segera membaca isi gulungan itu dan menutupnya setelah membaca detil pekerjaannya. Gulungan itu berisi detil pekerjaan untuk mengawal keluarga _daimyo_ untuk perjalanan berlibur mereka selama dua minggu. Dikatakan jika keluarga itu membawa serta beberapa _samurai_ pengikut mereka sebagai pengawal dan mencari pengawal tambahan di dunia bawah untuk menambah keamanan. Bayaran nya ialah dua puluh lima _oban_ sebelum dipotong biaya untuk Tsunade sebesar lima belas persen _._

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke segera menggulung kembali gulungan itu dan memberikannya pada Tsunade.

"Kau ambil yang ini, Taiko?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka gulungan lain yang berada di meja Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Lelaki itu tampaknya serius dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan jika ia tidak peduli dengan bayaran. Lelaki itu bahkan menolak pekerjaan dengan bayaran termahal.

Sasuke membaca detil pekerjaan dari gulungan-gulungan lainnya dan akhirnya ia memilih gulungan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan. Pekerjaan itu diberikan oleh seorang petani yang berniat menjual hasil panen nya yang cukup banyak ke kota besar. Petani itu khawatir jika ia diserang di perjalanan pulang setelah membawa pulang uang hasil dagangan sehingga memerlukan seseorang untuk mengawalnya selama beberapa hari dengan upah dua belas _koban._

"Aku ambil yang ini," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan gulungan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan pada Tsunade.

Tsunade membaca detil pekerjaan itu dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa kau serius, Taiko? Bayaran pekerjaan ini sangat kecil bagi seseorang sepertimu. Setelah dipotong biaya, kau hanya mendapat sepuluh _koban_ lima ratus _sen_. Banyak pekerjaan dengan bayaran yang jauh lebih besar menantimu."

"Aku sangat serius," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menatap Tsunade dengan tajam dibalik topengnya hingga membuat Tsunade terdiam dan merasa ketakutan entah kenapa. Tsunade merasa jika Sasuke sedang kesal saat ini.

"Jangan terima sepeserpun uang petani itu. Aku akan membayarmu sebesar lima belas persen dari upah pekerjaan itu. Dan jangan sampaikan pada petani itu jika aku memberikan jasaku secara cuma-cuma."

"Baiklah, Taiko. Pekerjaan akan dimulai lima hari lagi. Datanglah ke tempatku seharis sebelum kau melakukan pekerjaan, akan kuberikan alamat petani itu."

" _Hn_."

.

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari gerbang menuju dunia bawah bersama dengan Naruto. Ketika sudah cukup jauh dan berada di tempat yang sepi, Sasuke segera melepaskan topengnya, begitupun dengan Naruto.

" _Teme,_ kau yakin akan memberikan jasamu secara cuma-cuma? Kau bahkan masih harus membayar biaya pada Natsume- _sama_?"

" _Hn_? Kau ingin mendapat uang dari pekerjaanmu? Akan kubayar sesuai upah yang seharusnya kau dapatkan?"

"Tidak, tidak, Maksudku kau tidak mengkhawatirkan uangmu yang mulai menipis? Setelah berkunjung ke panti asuhan beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan lagi, bukan?"

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Tak perlu khawatir, _dobe._ Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan berupah besar nanti. Lagipula kalaupun aku menerima uang dari petani itu, aku tak akan mampu membelanjakannya."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan lembut dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia berada di tempat sepi dan tak yakin ada orang yang melihatnya melakukan tindakan yang akan dicurigai sebagai homoseksual.

"Itu melanggar kode etikku."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat menawan dan bercahaya di wajah sinar rembulan. Wajah sang kekasih terlihat begitu tampan hingga jantungnya berdebar, namun ketampanan hati lelaki itu membuat Naruto semakin terpesona.

" _Hn_?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih yang membalas pelukannya meski menatapnya dengan heran.

" _Teme,_ jika terjadi apapun di pekerjaan kali ini, jangan lindungi aku. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku melindungimu," ucap Naruto dengan pelan. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dan menyeringai, "Tak ada murid yang mampu melindungi seorang guru, _baka_."

"Sebentar lagi akan ada," sahut Naruto. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kalahkan aku dulu, _dobe,_ " ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi yang terkesan tidak serius.

Perasaan Sasuke terasa menghangat. Ia merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang berniat melindunginya meski ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto melindunginya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Mulai minggu ini sampai pertengahan april author bakal hiatus dulu karena kesibukan. Jadi kemungkinan fanfict ini bakal diupdate beberapa minggu lagi.

Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dari chapter ini.


	23. Season 2 : Chapter 3

Itachi melangkah menuju sebuah gang sempit di daerah kumuh yang gelap di malam hari. Jalanan itu terlihat lebih terang di matanya yang telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_ , namun sebetulnya sangat gelap bagi orang biasa tanpa satupun penerangan yang tersedia di jalan.

Itachi menyentuh kain yang telah menutupi rambutnya dan sebagian dahinya. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas di kegelapan malam dan ia merasa tak perlu menutupi wajahnya.

Terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup dan tak ada seorangpun di dekat pintu. Namun Itachi sadar jika sebetulnya ia sedang diawasi oleh beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di arah jam delapan, jam satu dan jam empat.

Itachi memutuskan tak menghiraukannya dan sengaja menoleh kearah tempat dimana orang-orang itu bersembunyi, seolah memberitahukan kedatangannya.

Beberapa orang itu mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepala, seolah mempersilahkan Itachi masuk. Mereka sudah mengenali Itachi yang lumayan sering datang ke tempat itu untuk menemui pemimpin mereka.

Itachi segera membuka pintu kayu dan mendapati sebuah rungan yang cukup luas dengan banyak lampu minyak sebagai penerangan. Seseorang menutup pintu tepat setelah Itachi masuk.

"Selamat datang Itachi- _sama_. Lama tak bertemu denganmu," ucap seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan akhir dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu. Lelaki itu menghisap _kiseru_ (sejenis pipa untuk merokok) dengan sebotol _sake_ dan gelas diatas meja.

"Aku membutuhkan informasi darimu, Fubuki," ucap Itachi tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Mengenai apa? Duduklah terlebih dahulu, Itachi- _sama._ "

"Aku terburu-buru," sahut Itachi, "Aku butuh informasi yang biasa."

"Ah? Mengenai adi-" Fubuki segera memutus ucapannya begitu ia merasakan aura lelaki didekatnya yang seolah terasa menusuk. Lelaki itu tampaknya kesal sehingga ia cepat-cepat meralatnya, "-maksudku Taiko?"

" _Hn._ "

"Informanku mendapat informasi baru mengenai Taiko," ucap Fubuki. "Dia baru saja mengambil pekerjaan bergaji kecil bersama rekannya untuk mengawal seorang petani pergi ke kota besar."

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Fubuki sambil megambil kantung berisi koin lima belas _koban_ untuk berikannya pada Fubuki.

Dalam hati Itachi merasa agak lega. Selama lebih dari lima tahun sejak ia berpisah dengan Sasuke, ia merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke dan menemui Fubuki untuk mendapatkan informasi dari jaringan bawah tanah mengenai Sasuke. Dan selama itu pula ia berpura-pura tak peduli pada Sasuke dan bersikap sinis ketika sebetulnya ia merasa benar-benar khawatir.

Meski ia tak pernah melakukan apapun, terkadang ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke. Terutama setelah ia mendengar mengenai tahun-tahun pertama kehidupan Sasuke setelah berpisah dengannya yang benar-benar sulit.

Dan di lain waktu, Itachi merasa takut ketika mendapat informasi mengenai pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang diambil Sasuke. Dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa tak rela membiarkan Sasuke menjadi pembunuh kejam yang bengis dan hidup hanya dengan membunuh meski ia sendiri bersikap kasar dengan Sasuke agar lelaki itu menjadi kuat dan suatu saat mungkin saja melampaui dirinya.

"Menurut para informanku, Taiko adalah donatur tetap di salah satu panti asuhan di kota Fuuto. Terkadang ia juga berkunjung ke panti asuhan lainnya dan memberikan donasi. Biasanya ia akan menggunakan topeng yang ia pakai untuk bekerja ketika pergi ke panti asuhan dan mengajak Ruki bersamanya."

Itachi menutup mulutnya dengn telapak tangan dan tersenyum tipis. Sang adik tak berubah menjadi seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Lelaki itu masih mempertahankan hati nurani nya.

"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, namun aku curiga jika belakangan ini Taiko mengambil pekerjaan sukarela di dunia bawah. Ia cukup sering mengambil pekerjaan berupah kecil dan belakangan ini terdapat beberapa masyarakat menengah ke bawah yang datang ke dunia bawah untuk memberikan pekerjaan dan ketika mereka selesai mendapatkan pelayanan, mereka diminta untuk tidak membayar. Katanya sudah ada seseorang yang sudah membayar jasa mereka. Dan pekerjaan itu tampaknya adalah pekerjaan yang dilakukan Taiko."

" _Hn._ "

"Kurasa hanya ini saja informasi yang kumiliki saat ini, Itachi."

Itachi meletakkan uang yang telah ia persiapkan keatas meja. Ia menatap Fubuki lekat-lekat, "Teruslah memantau Taiko dan Ruki. Aku akan kembali bulan depan."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Itachi- _sama_."

" _Hn._ "

Itachi segera berjalan keluar dan seseorang membukakan pintu ketika ia hendak keluar. Ia segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan gang sempit itu dan menembus kegelapan malam untuk kembali menuju markasnya. Ia merasa puas telah mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke, mengenyahkan kekhawatiran yang terus mengisi benaknya.

.

.

Sang malam masih belum menyingsing sepenuhnya ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di kediaman petani yang menyewa jasanya. Kediaman petani itu terletak di pinggir kota dengan sawah di sekelilingnya.

Mereka menghampiri satu-satunya rumah yang terlihat sederhana dan sudah agak tua. Terlihat seorang lelaki tua dengan kimono hitam sederhana tengah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Permisi. Apakah anda Tuan Takamasa?" ucap Sasuke pada lelaki tua itu.

Lelaki tua itu segera menoleh ketika merasa namanya disebutkan. Dan matanya terbelalak ketika ia mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah memakai topeng. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut, namun tatapannya menyiratkan rasa takut yang terpendam.

"A-anda.. Tai… ko? Yang terkenal i-itu?"

" _Hn._ Ini rekanku, Ruki," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

Lelaki tua itu tergugu. Ia telah mendengar cerita dari orang-orang mengenai Taiko yang membantai dengan sadis. Menurut rumor, Taiko selalu memakai topeng dan selama ini ia tak pernah mendapati pengawal manapun yang memakai topeng seperti pengawal yang menerima tawaran pekerjaan nya kali ini

"Ah.. _hajimemashite, ojii-san. Watashi wa_ Ruki _desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ," Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dengan sopan.

" _Yoroshiku,_ Ruki," ucap lelaki tua itu dengan gugup.

Naruto tersenyum pada lelaki tua itu, membuat lelaki tua itu agak terkejut. Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memakai topeng yang memperlihatkan separuh wajahnya sehingga bibirnya dapat terlihat oleh orang lain.

"A-apakah kalian sudah sarapan? K-kalau belum bagaimana jika kalian masuk ke dalam dan sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat?" ucap lelaki tua itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Boleh saja," sahut Sasuke pada lelaki tua itu. Ia menyadari jika lelaki tua itu terlihat ketakutan dan ia memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih ramah.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah lelaki tua itu dan meletakkan alas kaki di luar rumah. Terdengar suara kayu yang berderit ketika mereka berjalan diatas kayu itu, pertanda jika kayu itu sudah tua dan lapuk.

Terdapat aroma lembap di dalam rumah yang agak gelap dengan sedikit penerangan. Lelaki tua itu memegang lampu minyak dan segera berjalan menuju meja dimana sudah tersedia makanan sederhana berupa nasi kepal dan sup miso.

"Silahkan dimakan. Maaf jika makanan nya sangat sederhana. Hanya ini yang bisa kubuat," ucap lelaki tua itu dengan ekspresi tidak enak.

"Tidak masalah, _ojii-san._ Ini juga sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sup miso dengan asap yang masih mengepul itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Benar. Lagipula apapun yang dibuat dengan tulus pasti terasa lebih lezat. Iya kan, _Te-_ "

Naruto hampir memanggil _teme_ seperti biasanya. Ia cepat-cepat meralatnya, "-Taiko?"

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan berkata, " _Itadakimasu._ "

Sasuke dan Naruto segera mengucapkan hal yang sama dan mengambil sepotong _onigiri_ di atas piring serta memakannya dengan tangan.

 _Onigiri_ itu berisi ikan kering dengn garam dan rasanya sebetulnya biasa saja. Namun entah kenapa terasa begitu lezat bagi Sasuke. Ia sudah lama tak makan bersama-sama dengan orang selain Naruto dan ia teringat dengan makan bersama terakhir ketika ia mengambil pekerjaan mengawal seseorang.

Sasuke menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan nya. Ia tak peduli jika makanan yang ia konsumsi beracun atau tidak. Bahkan ia tak meletakkan sumpit perak di setiap makanan nya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera makan dengan lahap serta meminum sup miso dengan cara menyeruputnya keras-keras, sebagai pertanda jika makanan itu sangat lezat baginya.

" _Gochisosama deshita,_ " ucap Sasuke setelah selesai makan.

"Taiko, kau benar-benar lapar?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Ruki. Rasa makanannya benar-benar lezat."

"Begitukah? Tak biasanya kau menikmati makanan hingga seperti ini."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun ia begitu menikmati suasana hangat dan berharap jika suasana yang hangat ini tak akan berakhir.

.

.

Sasuke mengendalikan kereta kuda sementara Naruto dan Tuan Takamasa duduk di belakang. Mulanya Naruto bersikeras mengendalikan kereta kuda, namun Sasuke melarangnya dengan alasan khawatir jika Naruto tidak tahu jalan.

Sebetulnya Sasuke merasa agak canggung jika harus menghabiskan perjalanan yang panjang bersama Tuan Takamasa dengan mengobrol. Tuan Takamasa yang semula terlihat ketakutan kini mulai agak merasa nyaman dengan dirinya dan Naruto sehingga mulai mengajak mereka berbicara.

Perjalanan ke kota yang dituju Tuan Takamasa lumayan jauh dan memerlukan waktu selama satu setengah hari. Jika mereka cepat, mereka bisa tiba di kota pada malam hari. Namun Sasuke tak ingin memaksa Tuan Takamasa untuk menghabiskan perjalanan yang melelahkan agar tiba di kota dengan cepat.

"Apakah _ojii-san_ tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran sambil menatap Tuan Takamasa lekat-lekat.

Tuan Takamasa menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tinggal bersama istri, kedua putriku dan seorang putraku."

"Ya ampun. Apakah kedatangan kami di pagi hari menganggu istirahat mereka? Aku sama sekali tak melihat mereka. Jadi kupikir _ojii-san_ tinggal sendirian."

"Mereka sudah tahu jika kalian akan datang sebelum matahari terbit," jawab Tuan Takamasa.

"Oh. Omong-omong _ojii-san_ lelah, tidak? Kalau lelah silahkan tidur saja. Kami berdua akan tetap menjagamu."

Tuan Takamasa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kalian saja yang beristirahat. Bukankah Taiko- _san_ berkata jika nanti malam akan berjaga?"

" _Hn._ Aku akan berjaga bersama Ruki," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menemani kalian berjaga," ucap Tuan Takamasa dengan tenang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, _ojii-san_. Kurasa kau perlu beristirahat."

"Benar sekali," Naruto menimpali, "Kalau _ojii-san_ masih harus berjaga di malam hari, untuk apa menggunakan jasa kami berdua? Kami akan memberikan pelayanan semaksimal mungkin."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia terkejut menyadari jika kata-kata Naruto terdengar manis. Mungkin saja sebetulnya Naruto memang orang yang bermulut manis dan ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Terlalu lelah juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian," sahut Tuan Takamasa. "Kalau kalian terus menerus kurang istirahat, kondisi tubuh kalian akan buruk saat kalian bertambah tua nanti."

Naruto menoleh kearah Tuan Takamasa, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sejenak melepaskan pandangan dari jalan yang mereka lalui.

Sepanjang pengalaman Sasuke, 'majikan' yang bersikap begitu ramah dan mau banyak bicara dengan 'orang bayaran' diluar pekerjaan sangatlah langka. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih menikmati perjalanan dan berbicara dengan pengawal ataupun 'orang bayaran' hanya ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih telah memperhatikan kami, _ojii-san._ Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, nak. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Tak kusangka seseorang sepertimu mau menerima pekerjaan berupah rendah seperti ini."

Sasuke menatap Tuan Takamasa dengan ekor matanya. Ia menyukai pak petani ini dan ia sama sekali tak menyesal mengambil pekerjaan ini.

.

.

Sasuke melemparkan _kunai_ pada seekor domba hutan yang kebetulan sedang berjalan tanpa menyadari adanya bahaya. _Kunai_ itu menembus tubuh domba itu, membuat darah mengucur dan mewarnai bulu putih sang domba dengan warna merah.

Domba itu terkejut dan berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak maksimal akibat rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sasuke segera berlari sambil berusaha memperhitungkan jarak agar _kunai_ yang ia lempar bisa mengenai kepala domba itu.

Ketika jarak antara Sasuke dan domba itu sudah agak dekat, Sasuke segera melemparkan _kunai_ dan _kunai_ itu berhasil mengenai kepala domba itu dan menembus otak domba malang itu, membuat darah yang mengucur semakin banyak dan membuat domba itu tak mampu berlari.

Domba itu mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha berjalan, namun Sasuke segera mengejar domba itu dan mengeluarkan pedang. Tatapannya tertuju pada domba yang tampak begitu kesakitan dengan darah yang terus mengucur. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke menebas kepala domba itu untuk mengakhiri penderitaan domba malang itu.

Tubuh domba tanpa kepala itu roboh dan Sasuke segera menarik kunai yang menancap di kepala domba malang itu serta membawa tubuh domba tanpa kepala itu untuk dijadikan makan malam bagi Naruto, Tuan Takamasa dan dirinya.

Senja hampir segera berakhir dan malam akan segera tiba. Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Tuan Takamasa menunggu dengan api unggun yang telah dipersiapkan.

Sebetulnya Tuan Takamasa meminta Sasuke untuk makan dengan sayur-sayur yang telah dibawanya jika ia bersedia, namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk berburu agar Tuan Takamasa dapat menikmati daging. Ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang berbuat baik padanya.

Perasaan Sasuke terasa tidak enak ketika ia mendekati tempat Naruto dan Tuan Takamasa berada. Ia merasakan _chakra_ Naruto serta sebuah chakra yang agak berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Rasanya ia pernah merasakan chakra yang sama, namun ia tidak ingat dimana.

Sasuke segera mempercepat larinya dan ia terdiam saat mendapati pemandangan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nafasnya tercekat.

Tuan Takamasa telah terbaring di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka tusuk di bagian perut. Luka itu melebar hingga memisahkan bagian perut dan kaki Tuan Takamasa. Sementara kini Naruto tengah bertarung dengan sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan besar dengan wajah yang menyeramkan serta pedang yng berukuran sangat besar.

Lelaki itu menghindar dan tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan teknik yang tak lazim. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu dan pedangnya menghilang dan entah bagaimana hanya terlihat ujung pedangnya di tanah.

Sasuke segera menjatuhkan domba itu ke tanah dan segera tersadar jika lelaki itu juga kemungkinan menggunakan ninjutsu jika diperhatikan dari teknik yang tak lazim itu. Ia segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan memperhatikan pergerakan lelaki itu di bawah tanah yang berusaha mengincar Naruto.

" _Dobe_ ! Awas!" teriak Sasuke dengan keras pada Naruto yang sedang berlari.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan beberapa bola api dari mulutnya dan berusaha mengarahkannya kearah ujung pedang yang bergerak itu.

Pedang itu berhenti dan Naruto segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Sasuke telah tiba dan menatap dengan mata merah yang menyeramkan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan aura Sasuke yang berbeda dibanding biasanya.

" _Teme,_ hati-hati ! Pedang orang itu bisa menyerap _chakra_!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ujung pedang itu kini terangkat dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengn pedang yang seukuran tubuhnya dan tampaknya sangat berat. Tubuh lelaki itu lebih tinggi dari orang biasanya.

"Teknik api dan _sharingan_? Rasanya seolah melihat 'dia' versi kecil, ya?" ucap lelaki itu sambil menyeringai sinis.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. Ucapan lelaki itu membuat Sasuke marah karena mengingatkannya pada si lelaki bajingan itu. Ia kini mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki tak dikenal itu dan sadar jika lelaki aneh dihadapannya ialah kenalan Itachi.

"Bajingan itu menyuruhmu kemari dan mengincarku, _hn_?"

"Bahkan kepribadian yang mirip," lelaki aneh itu menyeringai dan menyentuh pedangnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil berkata, "Kalau aku mencincang tubuhmu dan menghaluskannya sedikit, lalu menjadikanmu makanan ikan peliharaanku, bagaimana reaksi 'dia', ya?"

Sasuke segera mundur dan ia mengamati pedang lelaki itu yang memang menyimpan banyak chakra. Bahkan tubuh lelaki itu sendiri sebetulnya memiliki lebih banyak chakra dari orang biasa.

"Diamlah! Aku bukan bajingan sepertinya!"

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan beberapa bola api dari mulutnya dan berlari mundur. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan teknik air yang kuat dan membuat bola api Sasuke padam seluruhnya.

Naruto berdiri dalam diam. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Chakra nya telah berkurang lumayan banyak setelah bertarung selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit tanpa membuat satupun luka di tubuh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mampu menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam. Sasuke sudah memperingati Naruto untuk tak pernah ikut campur setiap Sasuke bertarung dan ia hanya mengamati Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi Sasuke.

Nafas Naruto terasa sesak. Ia merasa ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun tak setetes air matapun mampu menetes dari matanya. Lelaki tak dikenal itu muncul tiba-tiba dan menyerang Tuan Takamasa yang sedang membakar jamur di dekat api unggun.

Naruto terkejut dan ia berusaha melindungi Tuan Takamasa, namun ia terlambat. Pedang lelaki aneh itu telah menembus tubuh Tuan Takamasa. Orang biasa memiliki chakra yang stabil karena tak pernah dilatih dan Naruto mampu merasakan chakra Tuan Takamasa yang secara aneh langsung menghilang seluruhnya begitu tertembus pedang besar milik lelaki aneh itu. Dan dengan suara terbata serta nafas tercekat, Tuan Takamasa meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Mengapa?!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar akibat emosi. "Mengapa kau membunuh lelaki tua itu?!"

"Oh! Kau lebih emosional daripada 'dia'? Ini menarik," lelaki aneh itu menyeringai sinis.

"DIAM! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, SIALAN!" Sasuke berteriak lebih keras lagi dengan suara yang memekakan telinga hingga Naruto terperanjat.

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca entah kenapa. Naruto baik-baik saja, maka seharusnya ia tak merasa khawatir. Namun ia merasa benar-benar marah pada lelaki aneh itu. Dan kemarahannya semakin memuncak setelah melihat jasad Tuan Takamasa yang tidak utuh serta darah yang membasahi tanah.

Sasuke seolah kerasukan. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya dan segera membuat petir di tangannya hingga membuat hutan itu menjadi lebih terang dengan cahaya petirnya serta menyerang lelaki aneh itu dengan sangat cepat.

Lelaki aneh itu tak mampu menghindar dengan kecepatan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menyerangnya dengan teknik petir.

Tubuh lelaki itu terpental hingga membentur pohon serta perut lelaki itu mengucurkan darah. Tubuh lelaki itu terasa nyeri dan ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun ia merasa mual dan ia memuntahkan darah hitam dan kental.

Sasuke kembali menggunakan teknik petir dan kembali menyerang lelaki aneh itu. Kini ia tahu jika kelemahan lelaki aneh itu ialah kecepatan.

Petir kembali mengenai perut lelaki itu yang sebelumnya sudah berdarah. Darah mengucur semakin deras dan lelaki itu menyeringai meskipun tubuhnya terasa mendingin.

Sasuke menyadari jika lelaki aneh itu menampilkan reaksi aneh. Dan perlahan luka lelaki aneh itu mulai menutup.

Sasuke terperanjat. Ia membelalakan mata dan segera mundur. Ia tak ingin menggunakan _amaterasu_ dan membakar tubuh lelaki aneh itu hingga menjadi abu. Ia ingin menikmati menyayat lelaki itu perlahan-lahan dan kalau memungkinkan ia ingin mengirimkan sebagian potongan tubuh lelaki itu pada Itachi bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ini baru permulaan, Sasuke."

" _Hn_? Kau pikir aku serius?"

Kisame, si lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu, menyeringai sinis, membayangkan jika ia mungkin akan berpesta dengan memutilasi mayat Sasuke malam ini. Ia tersadar jika langit berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan ia mendapati Sasuke dihadapannya sedang menyeringai bagaikan iblis.

Tiba-tiba saja Kisame merasa tubuhnya benar-benar sakit hingga ia tak mampu bergerak. Rasanya seolah setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya berubah menjadi parasit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Bahkan menghembuskan nafas pun membuat paru-parunya terasa sakit. Teknik regenerasinya seolah tak bekerja.

"Kkrgh…" Kisame mengertakkan giginya dan menahan rasa sakit. Bahkan mengangkat bibirnya pun juga terasa sakit.

Kisame berteriak dalam hati. Ia kini sadar jika ia telah terperangkap dalam ilusi yang diciptakan Sasuke. Kisame segera mengigit lidahnya, berharap jika dengan cara itu ia akan segera tersadar dari ilusi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jika bernafaspun terasa sulit baginya. Ia membuka mulutnya meskipun terasa sakit dan berusaha bernafas, bagaikan ikan yang berusaha mencari oksigen. Namun rasa sakit yang terasa menusuk membuatnya kembali memuntahkan darah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kisame menyadari jika sekelilingnya telah berubah. Ia telah kembali ke realita dan mendapati jika dirinya telah terbaring di tanah dengan pedang besar miliknya yang anehnya malah mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke telah menyerang Kisame secara bertubi-tubi dengan teknik petir sementara ia menciptakan ilusi pada Kisame yang bisa dilakukan tanpa kontak mata sekalipun. Setelahnya ia menusuk tubuh Kisame berkali-kali dengan pedang yang dialiri dengan elemen listrik.

Darah membanjir dari luka tusukan di sekujur tubuh Kisame. Bahkan Sasuke dengan sengaja memotong hidung Kisame hingga kini lelaki itu tak memiliki hidung dan kini menusuk bola mata lelaki itu.

Kisame berusaha mengangkat pedangnya. Namun rasa sakitnya membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Ia berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa sakitnya, namun yang terjadi ia semakin kesakitan hingga tak mampu bergerak.

"Apakah bajingan itu yang menyuruhmu kemari? Katakan padaku, dimana bajingan itu?"

Kisame menolak untuk menjawab. Ia lebih memilih mati ketimbang mengkhianati rekannya yang telah bersama dengannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sasuke menyadari jika lelaki sekarat dihadapannya tak mau menjawab meskipun mampu melakukannya. Maka ia menusukkan pedangnya ke tenggorokan Kisame secara vertikal keatas hingga pedang itu naik ke kerongkongan Kisame.

Sasuke segera membuat gerakan memotong dengan keras hingga pedang itu membelah tulang rahang dan bibir bawah Kisame menjadi dua, membuat darah mengalir membasahi tangan Sasuke.

Kisame benar-benar kesakitan hingga ia merasa ingin mati saja. Ia merasa kesakitan, namun tak mampu berteriak. Suhu disekitarnya seolah menurun secara drastic dan ia merasakan jika darahnya mengalir semakin banyak dan terasa lengket. Ia mencium aroma amis darah, sekaligus aroma kematian.

Ajal Kisame akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ia segera mengigit lidahnya untuk mempercepat datangnya malaikat kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

Nafas Kisame menjadi semakin tak beraturan dan ia bahkan tak lagi benar-benar merasakan rasa sakit dari tusukan pedang Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Satu persatu kenangan mulai muncul di benak Kisame, mulai dari masa kecilnya di desa hingga dirinya yang memasuki organisasi pembunuh bayaran dan pertemuannya dengan Itachi serta waktu-waktu yang mereka lalui bersama.

Kisame teringat dengan pesan terakhir Itachi yang memintanya untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan menguji kemampuan lelaki itu dengan menantangnya bertarung. Ia teringat dengan aroma angin sepoi-sepoi di malam itu, beserta ucapan dan sikap Itachi yang agak aneh dibandingkan biasanya. Lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran nya dan barangkali tak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi pada Kisame selama tak merugikan dirinya. Namun malam itu Itachi terus mengingatkannya untuk tak membunuh siapapun dan memintanya segera pergi jika Kisame berada dalam bahaya.

Kisame pada dasarnya menyukai momen dimana ia bisa mendahului takdir dengan mencabut nyawa orang. Dan ia tergoda untuk membunuh petani tua itu, serta Sasuke dan lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu jika memungkinkan.

' _Itachi, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa kembali'_

Bersamaan dengan pedang Sasuke yang menembus bola mata kanan Kisame, pandangan lelaki itu menjadi gelap dan lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Menyadari jika Kisame telah berhenti bernafas, Sasuke segera menarik pedangnya yang telah berlumuran darah.

Sasuke tersentak ketika ia menyadari _chakra_ yang sangat familiar baginya seolah melewatinya begitu saja. Ia segera menatap kearah langit dan mendapati sekawanan gagak hitam terbang melintasi hutan.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengikuti arah sekawanan gagak hitam itu terbang. Namun kawanan gagak hitam itu terbang semakin tinggi dan cepat hingga tak lagi terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Tak salah lagi, bajingan itu telah mengamati Sasuke diam-diam selama ia bertarung dengan Kisame.

.

.

Naruto terduduk di tanah dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan mengigil. Ia masih tak mampu melupakan pemandangan tak lazim yang baru saja ia lihat, berikut dengan pembantaian yang dilakukan secara brutal oleh Sasuke.

Pagi ini ia mengira jika ia akan melakukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan bersama Sasuke dan petani tua itu. Namun ia tak menyangka jika keadaan akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat mala mini.

Terdengar suara langkah dan Naruto segera menatap sekeliling dengan waspada serta tangan yang telah memegang gagang pedang. Ia bersiap melawan siapapun yang akan menyerangnya.

Namun ia hanya mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto mengira jika Sasuke akan menghampirinya, namun lelaki itu ternyata melewatinya dan berjalan menuju jasad Tuan Takamasa.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya di tanah dan jatuh berlutut. Ia menyentuh nadi Tuan Takamasa, namun dahi lelaki tua itu tak lagi berdenyut. Nafas lelaki itu juga berhenti dan Sasuke merasakan jika chakra lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, maka lelaki itu sudah mati dan tak mampu tertolong.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini selain menerima kematian Tuan Takamasa. Sekalipun lelaki tua itu masih hidup, lelaki itu tak akan mampu bertahan hingga tiba di tabib yang berada di desa terdekat dengan jarak tiga jam perjalanan.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang terkena darah dan air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan tak akan membuat Tuan Takamasa kembali hidup. Namun penyesalan telah menggerogotinya.

Bagi Sasuke, lelaki tua itu tak pantas mati karena kecerobohannya. Seandainya saja ia tak bersikeras pergi berburu untuk makan malam, ia pasti mampu melindungi Tuan Takamasa. Ia tak pernah menduga jika seseorang yang bisa memakai tingkat tinggi benar-benar ada hingga ia bertemu lawannya sore ini.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sasuke dengan pelan dan lirih. "Maafkan aku… tak seharusnya aku begini."

Air mata Sasuke mengalir begitu saja tanpa mampu ia kendalikan. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menangis demi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Hatinya terasa sama sakitnya dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami di hari kematian ketiga pengurus Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato ataupun para ronin itu. Ia tak menjadi kebal akan rasa sakit meskipun ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang memunggunginya dengan takut-takut. Sasuke jelas tak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Pergilah, _dobe,_ " ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang dipaksakan.

" _Teme._ "

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto kehabisan kata. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke. Ia sendiri merasa ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah telah lalai dalam menjaga Tuan Takamasa.

Rasanya kini ia mengerti makna dibalik ucapan Sasuke. Pekerjaan mengawal seseorang adalah pekerjaan yang benar-benar berat, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Dan kini kematian Tuan Takamasa serta kegagalan misi membuat kondisi mentalnya memburuk.

"Pergilah!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau akan mati juga jika terus bersamaku!"

Naruto menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian ketika lelaki itu sedang terpuruk? Dan iapun tak akan mampu hidup tanpa Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Naruto dengan suara tak kalah keras. "Memangnya kenapa kalau mati jika aku bersamamu? Aku juga pasti akan mati suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga wajah Naruto memerah dan terasa panas.

"Haruskah aku membuatmu seperti lelaki yang baru saja kubantai untuk menyadari makna dibalik ucapanmu, _dobe_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sangat sadar dengan ucapanku, _teme._ Aku-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika ia menyadari Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya terlihat rapuh hingga hampir tak mampu berdiri. Naruto segera memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, _teme._ Sebetulnya ini salahku," ucap Naruto dengan bibir bergetar ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Naruto menceritakan awal mula kedatangan Kisame yang tiba-tiba dan lelaki itu langsung menyerang Tuan Takamasa tanpa sempat dilindungi oleh Naruto, berikut dengan Tuan Takamasa yang meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melarikan diri sebelum lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Seandainya saja aku lebih waspada, Tuan Takamasa akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat sebagai gantinya. Tak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan diri masing-masing meskipun sebetulnya ia masih menganggap jika ini adalah kesalahannya. Orang-orang yang bersama dengannya mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, maka Sasuke yakin jika dirinya adalah pembawa kesialan.

"Rasanya kini aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu, _teme,_ " ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang telah menitik. "Pekerjaan ini benar-benar sulit. Kurasa aku akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Sasuke menggeleng. Jika saja ia bisa menghapus ingatan Naruto mengenai kejadian di malam ini dan memberikannya memori palsu, maka ia akan segera melakukannya. Namun sayangnya ia tak mampu melakukannya sekalipun sangat menginginkannya.

" _Dobe,_ anggaplah jika malam ini memang sudah ditakdirkan _kami-sama_ untuk menjadi malam kematian Tuan Takamasa. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau tak bisa melarikan diri dari takdir."

"Jika ini memang takdir, mengapa harus Tuan Takamasa yang mengalami kematian dengan cara seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya orang-orang jahat yang pantas mati dengan cara seperti ini? Mengapa takdir begitu tak adil?" sahut Naruto tanpa peduli jika apa yang ia ucapkan terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Ia hanya merasa marah pada takdir, sekaligus juga sedih dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang tak mampu ia definisikan.

Sejak malam pembantaian keluarganya, Sasuke sudah yakin jika hidup memang tidak adil. Dan opininya semakin menguat sejak kematian para ronin dan pengurus panti asuhan yang merawatnya.

" _Dobe,_ jadilah kuat dan jangan biarkan dirimu menjadi korban ketidakadilan. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi korban takdir yang tak adil," ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpelukan dengan erat, berusaha menguatkan batin mereka berdua yang masih terguncang setelah kematian Tuan Takamasa.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bermalam di hutan bersama dengan Naruto meski ia sebetulnya sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Ia memindahkan tubuh Tuan Takamasa ke kereta kuda dan sempat ingin membawa tubuh Kisame,namun tubuh lelaki itu terlalu besar sehingga malah akan menghambat mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memotong kepala Kisame dan memasukkannya ke kereta. Sementara itu Sasuke memutuskan mengubur sisa tubuh Kisame ke dalam tanah dan memberikan nisan dari kayu pohon bertuliskan ciri-ciri fisik jenazah yang terkubur di dalam dengan pemikiran jika seseorang mungkin saja mencari lelaki itu.

Sasuke menulis diatas gulungan dan memberikan penjelasan sedetail mungkin mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Takamasa berikut permintaan maaf dan uang kompensasi dari kocek pribadinya.

Naruto segera membuka matanya ketika ia menyadari langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat, "Kita akan berangkat sekarang, _teme_?"

" _Hn._ Aku ingin tiba di rumah Tuan Takamasa sebelum matahari terbit. Tidur saja, _dobe_."

Naruto menggeleng, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak lelah? Sejak tadi kau bahkan belum tidur."

"Mataku lebih tajam di malam hari," sahut Sasuke, "Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku juga tak bisa tidur," sahut Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kereta kuda. Ia duduk di samping jenazah yang terpaksa diletakkan dalam posisi duduk.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kereta kuda dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia mengaktifkan _sharingan_ yang memungkinkannya melihat dalam jarak mencapai sepuluh kilometer ke depan di malam hari.

" _Dobe,_ berpeganganlah. Aku akan mengemudikan kereta kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke mengemudikan kereta kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga kereta agak berguncang dan Naruto harus berpegangan agar tidak terlempar keluar dari kereta.

Dan tak satupun kata terlontar dari mulut Sasuke maupun Naruto sepanjang perjalanan. Keduanya terlatur pada pemikiran masing-masing, menikmati keheningan di tengah malam.

.

.

Matahari hampir terbit ketika Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Tuan Takamasa. Sasuke mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga memangkas waktu perjalanan yang semula ditempuh selama sebelas jam menjadi setengahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menyadari jika di dalam rumah Tuan Takamasa terdapat seorang wanita seusia Tuan Takamasa yang terbaring di kasur dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus serta seorang wanita muda yang berjaga disamping ibunya. Sementara seorang lelaki muda berada di dapur bersama wanita muda lainnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan sederhana.

Sasuke berharap keluarga Tuan Takamasa tak segera keluar begitu mendengar suara kereta kuda karena berpikir ayahnya sudah pulang. Ia cepat-cepat menghentikan kuda dan turun dari kereta kuda itu.

"Cepat turun, _dobe_. Kita harus segera pergi," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto segera turun dari kereta kuda dan segera mengikuti Sasuke untuk berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Takamasa. Sekitar beberapa ratus meter kemudian Sasuke bersembunyi di semak-semak dan menoleh kearah pintu rumah Tuan Takamasa yang kini terbuka.

Seorang wanita dan lelaki muda yang tadi berada di dapur segera keluar dan tampak heran mendapati ayah mereka kembali dengan padi yang masih berada di dalam kereta.

"A-ayah!" jerit wanita muda itu ketika menyadari tubuh bagian atas dan bawah Tuan Takamasa telah terpisah. Teriakan itu bahkan begitu keras hingga bisa terdengar di tempat Sasuke berada.

Wanita muda itu terlihat menangis dan mengusap matanya dengan kasar, sementara si lelaki muda terlihat lemas seketika hingga memegang kereta kuda sebagai penyangga agar tak terjatuh.

Lelaki muda itu berusaha tabah dan memeluk wanita muda itu dengan erat sementara wanita muda itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Si lelaki muda melirik ke dalam kereta dan terkejut melihat kepala seseorang, kantong yang tampaknya berisi koin serta sebuah gulungan. Mata lelaki muda itu terbelalak lebar.

" _Dobe,_ mari pergi," ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit setelah melihat reaksi keluarga Tuan Takamasa meski tidak melihat secara langsung.

" _Teme,_ kau tidak ingin melihatnya sebentar? Paling tidak sampai mereka menemukan suratmu?"

Sasuke terpaksa tetap bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak sementara menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya.

Sesuai dugaan, reaksi keluarga Tuan Takamasa sangat terkejut. Bahkan wanita muda tadi sampai kehilangan kesadarannya dan sang lelaki muda cepat-cepat menahan tubuh sang adik yang terkulai.

" _Teme,_ " Naruto menatap Sasuke dan berkata dengan nada marah, "Tidakkah kau merasa 'lelaki itu' keterlaluan? Tidakkah ia melihat efek dari perbuatannya? Tak adakah setitikpun rasa kasihan di hatinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan menatap tajam, "Sejak awal bajingan itu memang tak memiliki hati."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika melihat wanita muda lainnya dan istri Tuan Takamasa yang keluar dari rumah, "Mulai saat ini aku tak akan lagi mengambil misi semacam ini, _teme._ Aku… tak tahan melihatnya."

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang entah berada dimana saat ini, "Akan kuhabisi bajingan itu sebelum ia menyakiti lebih banyak orang tak bersalah."

 **-TBC-**


	24. Season 2 : Chapter 4

Seorang lelaki berambut merah berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa dan kepala yang tertunduk. Di dalam jubahnya terdapat potongan tangan seorang lelaki, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk kepala berambut pirang dari rekannya.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuk pintu. Setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam menutup pintu, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Ia tak menghiraukan lelaki dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan bingung, berusaha mencari sosok rekan nya.

"Pekerjaan kami berhasil. Kami berhasil meledakkan rumah _samurai_ itu dan menghabisi seluruh penghuni nya. Namun Deidara terkena ledakan besar dan mati," ucap lelaki berambut merah itu dengan tenang meskipun ia sebetulnya sama sekali tak merasa tenang. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan emosi yang sangat kuat dan kini hatinya bergejolak bagaikan ombak yang bergolak.

"Apa kau membawa jasad Deidara yang tersisa, Sasori?"

"Aku meletakkannya di ruang depan, Itachi."

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, namun sebetulnya hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk. Deidara tak menyukai dirinya, namun ia merasa agak kehilangan. Dalam satu hari, ia telah kehilangan dua anggota organisasinya.

"Kisame juga telah mati pagi ini," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih murung dari biasanya.

Ucapan Itachi lumayan membuat Sasori terkejut hingga ia mengangkat kepalanya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, Itachi yang biasanya juga tak pernah menunjukkan emosi apapun seperti dirinya kini terlihat agak murung.

"Oh, ya."

Itachi merasa agak kecewa dengan reaksi Sasori yang terkesan tak peduli. Namun ia menangkap sorot kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata Sasori. Lelaki itu pasti tengah berduka setelah kehilangan rekan yang selalu bersama dengannya.

"Aku ingin beristirahat, tolong jangan berikan aku pekerjaan apapun selama satu minggu," ujar Sasori seraya bangkit berdiri.

Itachi mengangguk. Rasa kehilangan yang dirasakan Sasori pasti lebih dalam dibanding yang terlihat. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua selalu menjadi rekan setim dalam pekerjaan yang memerlukan dua orang.

" _Hn._ Tolong urus jasad Deidara yang tersisa dengan cara apapun yang kau mau."

"Ya."

Sasori keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Itachi yang sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Setelah merasa tak ada seorangpun, ia segera menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengusap matanya. Emosinya masih tak stabil setelah menyaksikan secara langsung mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Kisame.

Sebetulnya ia tak pernah mengira jika ia akan kehilangan hingga seperti ini. Dibandingkan orang lain, ia merasa lebih nyaman bersama Kisame meskipun ia terus menjaga jarak dengan siapapun.

Itachi merasa benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya ia sendiri yang pergi menemui Sasuke dan pergi tanpa membunuh Sasuke meski harus menarik ucapannya sendiri. Ia sadar jika Kisame adalah orang yang haus darah dan selama ini ialah yang selalu menahan tindakan gegabah yang dilakukan Kisame karena haus darah meski ia sendiri sebetulnya orang yang brutal. Ia tak mengira jika Kisame akan melawan perintahnya.

Atau seharusnya ia tidak diam saja melihat Kisame dibantai oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya ia menghentikan Sasuke. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur dan rasa penyesalan malah terasa memberatkan dirinya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dan matahari sedang benar-benar terik. Namun Itachi tak peduli. Ia ingin segera mengunjungi 'kuburan' Kisame yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan meletakkan bunga meski sebetulnya ia ingin menguburkannya di halaman markas tempatnya berada saat ini.

Itachi berjalan keluar dari markas dan segera mengubah dirinya menjadi burung gagak hitam. Matanya yang ia kira telah mengering selamanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Kini alasannya untuk hidup semakin melemah dan ia semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah, kehilangan dan kesedihan.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Tsunade dengan ramah ketika Sasuke dan Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Sebetulnya ia sendiri merasa curiga jika ada hal yang tidak beres, namun ia memutuskan untuk memancing Naruto dan Sasuke berbicara.

"Tuan Takamasa meninggal," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar seperti tercekat. "Pekerjaan ini gagal karena kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, Natsume- _sama_."

Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan berniat berlutut. Namun Sasuke segera menyentuh bahu Naruto dan menahannya untuk tidak berlutut.

Tsunade membelalakan mata lebar-lebar, "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa 'orang' terbaikku gagal dalam pekerjaan sederhana seperti ini? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Itu kesalahanku, Natsume- _sama,_ " ujar Sasuke. "Aku meninggalkan Ruki dan klien berdua saja sementara aku berburu untuk makan malam. Aku tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang begitu kuat menyerang klien kita. Sepertinya orang itu pengguna _ninjutsu_."

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi dan mengepalkan tangan. Ia merasa marah dengan kegagalan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bisa membawa reputasi buruk bagi tempat usaha nya. Namun ia sendiri tahu bagaimana kehebatan seorang pengguna _ninjutsu_ jika dibandingkan dengan orang biasa. Kakeknya adalah seorang pengguna _ninjutsu_ terakhir di dalam keluarganya.

" _Ninjutsu_? Bukankah pengguna teknik seperti itu sudah sangat langka di jaman sekarang? Seperti apa teknik _ninjutsu_ orang itu?"

" _Hn._ Orang itu bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu ia membawa pedang aneh dan ia mampu menghilang ke dalam tanah dan hanya ujung pedangnya saja yang terlhat," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu? Apakah kau sudah menghabisinya, Taiko?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, membuat Tsunade tersenyum.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala lebih dalam dibandingkan biasanya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Natsume- _sama_."

"Tidak. Ini tak sepenuhnya kesalahan kau dan Ruki," sahut Tsunade. "Lagipula jika ucapan kalian memang benar, siapapun yang menjadi lawan kalian memang berbahaya. Sebetulnya aku agak penasaran, bagaimana bisa seorang petani yang biasa-biasa saja bisa diincar oleh orang sekuat itu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Target yang sebenarnya adalah aku."

"Kau?!" Tsunade terkejut. "Berani sekali seseorang berniat mencoba membunuhmu? Lagipula bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa tahu jika kau mengambil misi itu? Apakah kau atau Ruki tanpa sengaja memberitahukan pada seseorang."

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun."

"Begitupun denganku," sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Tsunade dengan tajam. "Mungkinkah kau yang menyebarkan informasi mengenaiku pada Itachi?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan Itachi secara langsung. Lagipula Akatsuki merupakan organisasi independen yang menerima klien secara langsung dan tak memiliki hubungan kerja sama denganku. Aku hanya pernah sekali berhubungan dengan organisasi itu untuk merekomendasikan pekerjaan berat yang diberikan oleh klienku dan tak mampu diambil oleh 'orang-orang' ku. Kurasa bahkan saat itu Itachi belum bergabung."

" _Hn_? Kalau begitu apakah ada mata-mata diantara bawahanmu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat memperhalus istilah 'bawahan' seperti yang dilakukan Tsunade.

"Mendekatlah, Taiko."

Sasuke segera mendekat tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tsunade segera mengambil kuas tanpa mencelupkan ke dalam tinta.

"Perhatikan baik-baik."

Tsunade membuat gerakan seolah sedang menggores kuas diatas kertas meski sebetulnya tak ada yang terlihat dan Sasuke segera memperhatikan gerakan goresan yang dibuat Tsunade yang membentuk karakter berupa nama.

Manabu.

Kunio.

Tetsu.

"Itulah orang yang kucurigai."

Sasuke merasa terkejut meski ekspresi wajahnya dibalik topeng tetap tidak berubah. Ketiga orang itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah bekerja bersama Naruto. Salah satunya bahkan juga dikenal Sasuke dan dapat dikatakan orang itu adalah teman bagi Sasuke, atau setidaknya kenalan baik.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa belakangan ini kepercayaannya pada Tsunade tak sebanyak dulu. Ia khawatir jika Tsunade memberikan informasi mengenai dirinya pada seseorang yang kemudian memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berdua ingin mengambil pekerjaan lagi? Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang sebetulnya ditujukan khusus untukmu, Taiko."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana? Kau ingin mengambil pekerjaan bersamaku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin mengambil pekerjaan bersama Sasuke dan kembali menjadi beban seperti kemarin.

"Tidak, Taiko. Kurasa aku akan mengambil pekerjaan sendirian kali ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Naruto menolaknya seperti ini. Biasanya Naruto malah mengajaknya untuk mengambil pekerjaan bersama jika memungkinkan.

"Benarkah?" Tsunade menatap heran. "Padahal Taiko sangat populer dan banyak diantara 'orang-orang'ku yang sangat memimpikan bisa bekerja bersamanya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Tolong berikan aku pekerjaan apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan mengawal seseorang, Natsume- _sama._ "

Tsunade melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Ia tak bisa melhat ekspresi wajah anak itu, namun ia yakin jika anak itu masih terpukul dengan kegagalan pekerjaannya. Lagipula anak itu tak pernah mengalami kegagalan pekerjaan sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil pekerjaan membunuh, Ruki?"

Sasuke tersentak dan segera menjawab dengan refleks, "Jang-"

Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke hendak melarangnya dan cepat-cepat menjawab sambil tertawa pelan.

"Astaga, apakah Natsume- _sama_ bisa membaca pikiranku? Aku memang sedang ingin mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu."

"Begitukah? Kau benar-benar yakin akan mengambilnya sendirian? Pekerjaan seperti itu berat untuk dilakukan sendirian."

"Tentu saja, Natsume- _sama._ Lagipula aku juga ingin membuktikan kemampuanku."

Tsunade segera mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan berupa detil pekerjaan. Ia tak meragukan kemampuan Naruto yang lebih baik dibanding orang pada umumnya walaupun tidak sebaik Sasuke. Teknik berpedangnya cukup baik meski bukan yang terbaik, dan rumornya ia juga menguasai _ninjutsu_.

Naruto segera membuka satu persatu gulungan dan membaca isinya. Ia tak menyadari jika Sasuke yang berjarak dua meter darinya juga ikut membaca isi gulungan-gulungan itu dengan ekor matanya.

Terdapat sebuah pekerjaan dengan bayar dua puluh lima _koban_ untuk menculik putri dari seorang keluarga kaya dan membunuhnya serta membuang jasadnya di pinggir kota. Disebutkan deskripsi putri yang dimaksud, yakni gadis berusia tujuh tahun dari keluarga Takamichi yang bernama Kiyoko, lengkap dengan ciri-ciri fisik.

"Aku mengambil pekerjaan ini," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan gulungan yang sedang ia baca.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi untuk diam. Ia segera menarik tangan Naruto hingga menghadapnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tajam, "Jangan ambil pekerjaan itu, _dobe._ "

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah pekerjaan itu berupah besar dan tidak begitu sulit? Kurasa itu tawaran yang sangat bagus."

Sasuke benar-benar geram. Naruto sudah pernah menghabisi nyawa seseorang meskipun jarang dan ia tak pernah suka setiap kali Naruto mengambil pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya membunuh. Ia tak ingin Naruto menjadi orang seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang menunjukkan kekecewaan atas opini Naruto. "Apakah kau sanggup menculik dan membunuh seorang anak kecil yang tak bersalah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Sejujurnya Naruto tak tahu jika ia sanggup melakukannya atau tidak. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah setuju dengan ide membunuh orang, namun kini opini nya berubah. Banyak orang baik yang berakhir dengan mati secara tragis dan ia merasa jika ia tak perlu memilih-milih target. Lagipula sepertinya orang yang baik memang ditrakdirkan untuk mengalami hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan. Jadi, untuk apa menjadi orang baik yang malah menjaid korban ketidakadilan? Bukankah hidup memang tidak adil?

"Aku tak tahu. Karena itulah aku ingin mencobanya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kekecewaan mendalalam. Ia tak menyangkan jika Naruto berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ia tahu jika anak seusia Naruto masih sedang dalam masa labil, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja membuatnya menyesal.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi. Sanggupkah kau melakukannya? Akankah kau menyesal setelah melakukannya? Apakah kau akan terbebani? Keputusanmu berhubungan dengan hidupmu dan hidup anak itu."

Naruto terlihat ragu. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya khawatir. Selama ini ia mengambil pekerjaan membunuh jika ia mengetahui korban nya bukanlah orang yang baik sehingga ia tak akan merasa bersalah. Namun targetnya kali ini berbeda.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak ragu dan berharap Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku.. tak tahu. Bagaimana jika kita mengambil pekerjaan itu bersama?"

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pekerjaan itu juga melanggar salah satu kode etiknya, yakni nilai moral yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Dan sekalipun ia tak memiliki pilihan, ia lebih memilih kelaparan tanpa uang sepeserpun ketimbang mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu.

"Tidak."

"Mengapa? Bukankah barusan kau menawariku untuk mengambil pekerjaan bersama?"

"Itu melanggar kode etikku."

Tsunade terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Rasanya kini ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak pernah mau mengambil pekerjaan dengan korban anak kecil dan wanita atau yang berkaitan dengan fasilitas umum. Sasuke tak pernah menjelaskan apa alasan yang sebenarnya, dan alasan lelaki itu benar-benar tak terduga.

"A-aku.." Naruto terdiam, "Mungkin aku akan mengambil pekerjaan lain. Maafkan aku."

Tsunade melirik Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia membiarkan Naruto membaca gulungan dan menyadari jika Sasuke ikut mengintip gulungan berisi pekerjaan yang akan dipilih Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Naruto memilih pekerjaan membunuh yang akan dilakukannya sendirian. Target nya adalah seorang _ronin_ yang kini menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

Pilihan pekerjaan itu membuat Sasuke merasa puas.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kedai yang menjual alkohol dan daging panggang sendirian. Ia mendapati sosok Tetsu yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan tiga kursi kosong di dekatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia segera menghampiri Tetsu dan menepuk bahunya, membuat Tetsu yang sedang menikmati makanannya terkejut.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Tetsu."

"Oh? Taiko?! _Hisashiburi_ ," seru Tetsu dengan terkejut, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan seketika orang-orang yang menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ya," sahut Tetsu sambil melirik Sasuke. "Kau juga? Duduk saja bersamaku."

Sasuke segera duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Tetsu. Ia segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan daging panggang serta dua botol _sake_ , kemudian menatap Tetsu.

"Omong-omong Ruki tidak ikut bersamamu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Kurasa dia sudah pulang."

Tetsu menganggukan kepala. Belakangan ini ia agak jarang melihat Sasuke sendirian dan merasa agak heran.

Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membawakan dua botol _sake_ dengan sebuah gelas. Pelayan itu membuka botol _sake_ dan segera menuangkan ke dalam gelas Sasuke.

"Tolong isi gelas itu juga," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk gelas Tetsu.

Pelayan itu menganggukan kepala dan segera mengisi gelas sebelum menundukkan kepala dan beranjak pergi.

"Mari bersulang," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat gelasnya.

Tetsu segera mengangkat gelasnya dan membenturkan gelas miliknya dengan gelas Sasuke, "Mari bersulang."

Tetsu dan Sasuke segera menenggak alkohol di dalam gelas mereka dan menghabiskan beberapa gelas kecil dalam waktu singkat. Cairan alkohol itu membuat tubuh mereka berdua menghangat di tengah malam yang semakin dingin.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu belakangan ini, Tetsu?"

"Lumayan baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Taiko?"

Alkohol membuat Sasuke lebih rileks meski kewaspadaannya tetap tinggi seperti biasanya. Ia merasa ingin lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan biasanya.

"Tidak terlalu. Di salah satu pekerjaan yang kuambil, aku bertemu seseorang yang memiliki teknik bertarung yang sangat aneh."

Tetsu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tertarik dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Tak biasanya lelaki itu membicarakan hal seperti ini dan tampaknya Sasuke juga menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Aneh? Seperti apa? Mungkin kau bisa membagikan informasi padaku?"

"Orang itu memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang hebat. Ketika aku melukai tubuhnya dengan pisau, luka itu langsung sembuh dengan sendirinya. Lalu orang itu juga bisa mengeluarkan air dari tangannya. Lalu orang itu membawa pedang besar yang seukuran tubuhnya. Tubuh orang itu lebih tinggi dibanding orang-orang pada umumnya."

Tetsu menatap sekeliling dan berbisik, "Kurasa orang yang kau maksud adalah anggota Akatsuki. Kau tahu, semua orang di organisasi itu memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang sangat aneh dan kemampuan mereka jauh melebihi orang-orang pada umumnya. Makanya organisasi mereka sangat terkenal. Namun tarif mereka juga sangat mahal, bahkan mereka menentukan tarif sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk. Informasi mengenai Akatsuki yang memiliki teknik tak lazim dan tarif yang mahal memang sudah menyebar di kalangan dunia bawah. Ia sendiri mengetahui mengenai informasi itu ketika mendengar rumor mengenai bajingan itu.

"Kurasa kau benar. Orang itu memakai jubah dengan motif awan merah dan cincin dengan kanji tertentu."

"Berarti memang benar. Dia adalah anggota Akatsuki," ucap Tetsu dengan suara pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

Sasuke menatap Tetsu lekat-lekat. Haruskah ia memberitahu jika ia telah membunuh orang itu? Apakah akan berbahaya baginya jika ia memberitahukan pada Tetsu?

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti kau sudah 'mengirimnya ke akhirat', bukan? Jika tidak mana mungkin kau berada disini dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke melirik Tetsu. Sejak awal ia tahu jika lelaki itu pintar dan ia merasa harus berhati-hati dengan Tetsu.

"Begitulah. Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil pekerjaan, Tetsu."

Tetsu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kurasa aku harus lebih banyak berdoa agar tak bertemu dengan anggota organisasi itu, khususnya Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke sengaja menatap kearah lain. Ia benci mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut. Rasanya ia merasa jijik harus berbagi marga yang sama dengan bajingan itu.

" _Hn._ Omong-omong, apakah kau akan mengambil pekerjaan dalam beberapa hari kedepan?"

Tetsu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baru saja selesai bekerja dua hari yang lalu."

"Ingin mengambil pekerjaan bersama?"

Tetsu membelalakan matanya. Sake yang baru saja ia minum tersedak begitu saja dan membuat ia terbatuk-batuk.

Tetsu hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Setahunya Taiko tak pernah mengambil pekerjaan bersama siapapun, kecuali Ruki. Dan diantara sekian banyak orang di dunia bawah, mengapa harus memilihnya? Padahal masih ada orang-orang yang jauh lebih hebat dan berpengalaman darinya.

"Aku? Kau yakin?" ujar Tetsu seraya berusaha menyembunyikan keterjutannya. "Kau yakin? Kemampuanku jauh dibawahmu, Taiko. Aku khawatir malah akan menghambatmu."

"Aku ingin mencoba mengambil pekerjaan besar. Akan merepotkan jika aku melakukannya sendirian."

Tetsu merasa penasaran. Pekerjaan macam apa yang merepotkan bagi Taiko? Lelaki itu bahkan mampu membantai seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze sendirian.

"Pekerjaan besar? Seperti apa?"

"Rekanku memberi pekerjaan untuk membunuh pengusaha dari kerajaan tetangga yang menganggu usahanya. Pengusaha itu memiliki usaha yang sejenis di kerajaan ini dan memiliki afiliasi dengan organisasi kriminal setempat."

Tetsu meneguk ludah. Hanya dengan mendengar penjelasan garis besar dari Taiko saja sudah membuatnya merasa tak yakin dengan pekerjaan itu.

"Organisasi kriminal? Jangan bilang itu adalah Akatsuki."

Berbeda dengan Tetsu yang ketakutan, Sasuke malah berharap jika organisasi itu adalah Akatsuki. Kini ia memiliki tujuan baru, yakni untuk mengacaukan organisasi itu dengan mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin mengenai organisasi itu dan menghabisi satu persatu anggotanya hingga menyisakan bajingan itu. Jika bajingan itu masih memiliki perasaan, ia pasti akan merasa kehilangan tanpa adanya keluarga, teman atau bahkan teman seorganisasi.

Jika itu terjadi, rasanya Sasuke merasa semakin puas. Bajingan itu telah merengut segalanya yang ia miliki, dan ia akan membalasnya pada bajingan itu.

"Belum tentu. Karena itu kita harus menerima dan menyelidikinya lebh dulu. Jika memang Akatsuki, kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu jika kau mau."

Tetsu meringis. Peraturan tak tertulis di dunia bawah tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan hingga pekerjaan itu selesai, baik sukses maupun gagal. Jika ia sampai ketahuan mundur dari pekerjaan setelah menerimanya, maka ia akan 'dikirim ke surga lebih awal'.

"Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan nyawaku, Taiko."

"Aku akan menutupinya untukmu."

Tetsu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Bisakah ia mempercayai seseorang yang wajahnya saja tak ia ketahui? Bahkan ia tak yakin jika Taiko adalah nama asli lelaki itu. Namun ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal lelaki itu sejak lelaki itu masih amatir. Mungkin ia bisa mempercayai lelaki itu.

"Baiklah. Aku menerimanya," ujar Tetsu. "Bisakah aku mengajak beberapa orang?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke. "Apakah kau mengenal Manabu dan Kunio? Aku mendengar dari Ruki jika mereka sangat ahli bertarung. Aku tertarik mengajak mereka."

"Ya. Manabu adalah temanku. Sementara Kunio…" Tetsu terdiam sejenak. "Dia kenalan Ryo dan kami pernah bertemu sekali, namun aku tidak akrab." 

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan mereka? Atau dengan Ryo juga tidak masalah?" 

Tetsu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Taiko."

.

.

Sasuke berpisah dengan Tetsu dan kembali ke penginapan tempat Naruto berada. Ia menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menyadari jika Naruto sebetulnya masih terjaga.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang memejamkan mata dan mengelus rambut lelaki itu dengan lembut. Ia merasa senang melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Di matanya, lelaki itu terlihat menggemaskan dan imut.

Sasuke mendekati wajahnya dan merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Ia ingin mengecup kening Naruto diam-diam, namun ia merasa malu dengan apa yang ia sendiri lakukan. Sebelum bertemu Naruto, ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang, jatuh cinta dan hidup bersama seperti ini.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mendekati bibirnya serta mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuka matanya. Ia kembali mengelus-elus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Malam yang sunyi seperti ini membuat Sasuke menjadi agak melankolis. Ia bahkan terkadang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang menurutnya tak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Tujuan setiap pasangan adalah menikah, namun ia tak bisa menikah dengan Naruto. Hal itu jelas melanggar hukum.

Selain itu, ia juga tak bisa terus menerus hidup dalam persembunyian dan berpindah-pindah seperti ini. Ketika mereka berdua bertambah tua, mereka perlu menetap dan tak bisa terus menerus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Rasanya baik dirinya maupun Naruto tak memiliki keahlian lain selain melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Sementara untuk hidup layak dengan bekerja di pemerintahan, diperlukan pendidikan formal dari institusi pendidikan. Ia jelas tak bisa mengikuti pendidikan formal, lagipula ia sudah dianggap mati dalam sensus data kependudukan yang dilakukan oleh kerajaan. Dan kini ia hidup dengan identitas orang lain.

" _Dobe_ , apa kita bisa terus hidup seperti ini selamanya?" gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa memanas dan ia tak lagi mampu berpikir sejernih biasanya berkat alkohol. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah dan ia khawatir ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak diluar kewajaran.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tak berekspresi, namun ucapan Sasuke agak membuatnya kaget. Apakah Sasuke tahu jika ia terjaga? Entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke agak aneh. Apakah ia menjadi aneh karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Ah, _teme_. Kau baru pulang? Kau habis darimana?" Naruto segera membuka matanya.

" _Hn_? Apa aku membuatmu terbangun? Tidurlah kembali, _dobe._ "

"Aku memang sudah terbangung dari tadi," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Ia melirik Sasuke dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Ugh.. bau asap dan alkohol. Kau habis minum, _teme_?"

" _Hn._ "

"Tumben sekali. Kupikir kau tidak suka alkohol. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke bar dan minum bersama-sama."

"Kau di bawah umur, _dobe,_ " sahut Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. "Lagipula aku juga melakukannya demi pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan? Maksudmu? Kau mengambil pekerjaan juga?"

" _Hn._ "

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Biasanya ia tak pernah bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai pekerjaan yang diambil lelaki itu jika lelaki itu tak mengatakannya, namun kini ia merasa penasaran.

"Membunuh," jawab Sasuke dengan ringan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" dengus Naruto dengan jengkel. "Kau terlihat kurang suka jika aku mengambil pekerjaan membunuh. Namun kau sendiri malah mengambil pekerjaan semacam itu."

"Aku tak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku, _dobe._ Sebetulnya aku malah berharap kau tak membunuh siapapun."

Sasuke terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia memang berpikir untuk menjawab seperti itu. Namun sebelum ia berpikir matang-matang, bibirnya seolah mengucapkan begitu saja apa yang ia pikirkan. Rasanya ia mulai bertindak diluar kewajaran.

"Pemikiranmu membuatku terkejut, _teme._ Aku tak menyangka jika kau berpikir seperti ini."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil kasur lipat serta meletakkannya di samping Naruto. Ia harus cepat-cepat tidur sebelum ia kehilangan kendali dan mungkin saja melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Besok kita harus berlatih, _dobe._ "

"Ah, ya. _Oyasumi, teme._ "

Naruto segera memejamkan mata dan terlelap dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat, seolah khawatir jika lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya.

 **-TBC-**


	25. Season 2 : Chapter 5

Sasuke berjalan di jalanan sekitar kediaman targetnya malam ini dengan langkah pelan. Manabu berada di sampingnya dan ia tampak mengamati kediaman targetnya yang dijaga dengan ketat. Ia menyadari jika beberapa penjaga yang berjaga menatap sekeliling dengan tajam.

Sasuke tak memakai topeng malam ini. Ia juga tak memakai topi yang biasa ia kenakan di siang hari yang menutupi wajahnya. Manabu yang berada di sampingnya telah terkena pengaruh dari teknik ilusi yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap lelaki itu sehingga wajah Sasuke yang terlihat di mata Manabu berbeda dengan wajah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Taiko- _san,_ aku benar-benar senang dapat bekerja denganmu. Aku bahkan bisa melihatmu secara langsung dan kini berdiri di sampingmu. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang kini menjadi kenyataan," ucap Manabu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ucapan Manabu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

" _Hn_? Mengapa kau merasa senang bisa bekerja denganku? Kurasa bertemu seseorang untuk bekerja bersama adalah hal yang biasa."

"Tidak. Bekerja dengan Taiko- _san_ jelas berbeda," jawab Manabu dengan antusias. "Tak hanya aku, kurasa semua orang yang bekerja di tempat Natsume- _sama_ juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang terkenal dengan kemampuan bertarung yang menakjubkan sepertimu. Dan aku bisa bertemu, bekerja serta melihat wajahmu yang belum pernah dilihat siapapun. Kurasa dewa akhirnya mengabulkan permintaanku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan canggung. Sasuke tak menyangka jika cerita mengenai sekumpulan orang yang mengaguminya di dunia bawah benar-benar ada. Selama ini ia tak begitu peduli dengan gossip-gossip di dunia bawah jika menurutnya hal itu tak penting.

"Tak perlu merasa begitu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Aku tak sehebat yang kau bayangkan. Kudengar kemampuan bela dirimu juga sangat baik. Bukankah kau menguasai beberapa cabang ilmu bela diri?"

Manabu sedikit tersipu. Ia merasa tersanjung mendengar pujian yang diberikan Sasuke secara implisit padanya. Ia benar-benar berharap dapat bertemu dan bekerja bersama orang-orang terkenal di dunia bawah. Namun ia sadar jika satu-satunya orang terkenal yang lebih memungkinkan untuk bekerja bersamanya adalah Sasuke, sehingga ia mulai bermimpi untuk bisa bekerja bersama Sasuke meski ia tahu jika lelaki itu selalu bekerja sendirian.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganmu, Taiko- _san_. Kemampuan berpedangmu yang unik juga sangat hebat, selain _ninjutsu_ serta teknik mata klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Orang-orang di dunia bawah sudah mengetahuinya."

Sasuke menatap Manabu lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa ia merasa agak curiga dengan Manabu. Ia memutuskan untuk memancing reaksi Manabu.

"Oh, ya? Aku sering mengambil pekerjaan sehingga jarang mendengar informasi yang beredar di dunia bawah."

"Kalau informasi seperti ini sih sudah menyebar di mana-mana. Orang-orang yang tak berkaitan dengan dunia bawah juga pasti mengetahuinya."

"Berarti aku memang kurang informasi," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong, apakah kau mengenal seseorang yang menyediakan informasi?"

"Informasi? Biasanya aku mendengar rumor-rumor di bar atau rumah makan di dunia bawah."

Ucapan Manabu terdengar agak aneh. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tahu jika ia menguasai _ninjutsu_ serta teknik berpedangnya? Sebelum bertemu Naruto ia akan mengambil pekerjaan sepanjang tahun jika memungkinkan dan ia hampir tak pernah mengambil pekerjaan selain pembunuhan. Orang-orang yang bisa mengetahui teknik berpedangnya ialah orang yang bekerja bersamanya di pekerjaan mengawal seseorang yang dilakukannya jauh sebelum bertemu Naruto atau para penjaga yang ia hadapi ketika harus menyusup ke tempat tertentu. Jika ia mengambil pekerjaan untuk mencuri benda tertentu, ia sengaja tak membunuh penjaga agar tak menimbulkan keributan yang tak perlu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Manabu dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya. Kemudian ia mengaktifkan _sharingan,_ mengucapkan kalimat afirmasi dan membuat Manabu terkena _genjutsu._ Dan kini Manabu tak bisa berbohong pada Sasuke setelah terkena pengaruh _genjutsu._

"Apakah kau memiliki relasi dengan jaringan informasi bawah tanah, Manabu? Aku memerlukan informasi tertentu."

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa memberitahukan tempat _boss_ ku jika kau mau. Memangnya seperti apa informasi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku membutuhkan banyak informasi yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu," ucap Sasuke. "Dimana tempat boss mu?"

"Di kota Aru. Tempatnya berada di gang yang berada di antara Toko Shinohara dan penjahit. Tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari tempat Natsume- _sama_ , kok. Paling-paling hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit perjalanan."

"Oh, begitu. Apakah kau memberikan informasi mengenai Taiko pada Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke dengan terpaksa menyebutkan nama lengkap lelaki brengsek itu meskipun ia merasa sebal.

"Uchiha Itachi? Tidak secara langsung, sih. _Boss_ ku biasa berhubungan dengannya. Aku hanya pernah beberapa kali ketika kebetulan aku berada di tempat bossku."

"Apakah dia sering datang ke tempat boss mu?"

"Dia selalu datang setiap bulan untuk membayar informasi mengenai adiknya. Bossku sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Setiap bulan aku diminta mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi terbaru mengenai adik lelaki itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Itachi mengetahui keberadaan Naruto yang bersama dengannya. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika lelaki itu memiliki mata-mata lainnya selain Manabu.

"Darimana saja kau mendapat informasi mengenai Sasuke? Apakah hanya kau saja mata-mata yang mengawasi lelaki itu?"

"Tidak, kok. Ada juga beberapa bawahan ' _Onii-sama_ (sebutan untuk boss)' yang juga memata-matai lelaki itu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa saja orangnya. Memangnya mengapa kau begitu penasaran, Kunio?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Di mata Manabu, yang terlihat dihadapannya bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Kunio.

"Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan dua Uchiha bersaudara yang terkenal itu? Kurasa kau sendiri juga penasaran hingga berniat mengambil resiko dengan memata-matai salah satunya, bukan?"

"Haha… kau benar, Kunio. Aku memang penasaran. Selain itu bayaranya juga cukup besar."

Sasuke menepuk kedua bahu Manabu dan menatap mata lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang tegas dan datar, berusaha mencoba memanipulasi pikiran Manabu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan saat ini hanyalah mimpi, Manabu. Anggukan kepala jika kau mengerti."

Dengan pikiran yang telah terkontrol, Manabu membalas tatapan Sasuke dan menganggukan kepala. Ia telah terkena pengaruh manipulasi oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke kembali ke penginapan pukul empat pagi setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam mengamati kediaman sang target. Dalam pengamatannya, ia mendapati lebih dari tiga puluh penjaga di dalam kediaman targetnya. Hal yang agak aneh mengingat targetnya kali ini bukanlah bangsawan, melainkan hanya seorang pengusaha kaya yang berasal dari kalangan biasa.

Yang lebih aneh, hampir seluruh penjaga itu memiliki chakra yang berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Sasuke merasa curiga jika para penjaga itu adalah pengguna _ninjutsu,_ atau mungkin juga memilki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan tenaga dalam.

Sebetulnya Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyerang kediaman pengusaha itu. Namun ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dan memberikan informasi bagi Manabu, yang jelas akan memberikan informasi pada Itachi. Jika lelaki itu sampai mengetahui kekuatannya saat ini, maka akan sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya jika mereka bertarung nanti.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah, namun ia merasa sulit untuk tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman tidur bersama dengan Tetsu, Manabu dan Kunio. Ia merasa jika ia mungkin saja diserang sewaktu-waktu ketika sedang lengah.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa seperti ini. Ketika ia bersama Naruto, ia tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia bahkan dengan cepat merasa nyaman ketika bersama Naruto hingga tak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki itu, meski Ia berusaha menyangkalnya mati-matian.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada sinar rembulan yang samar-samar menembus tirai di ruangan kamar tempatnya berada saat ini. Manabu sudah tertidur pulas hingga mendengkur, begitupun dengan Kunio dan Tetsu yang masih tertidur pulas meskipun pagi akan tiba tak lama lagi.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Apakah lelaki itu akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik? Atau sedang bekerja saat ini? Atau mungkin malah sudah kembali setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Apapun yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, Sasuke berharap jika Naruto baik-baik saja. Jika Naruto sampai terluka sedikitpun, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke merasa ingin melihat Naruto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan memastika jika lelaki itu baik-baik saja. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Naruto meski ia tahu jika kemampuan Naruto lebih baik dibandingkan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Sasuke berangkat ke kerajaan Xia dan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia merindukan Naruto dan ingin mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kerajaan Xia serta melihat bunga bermekaran di musim semi bersama-sama yang menurutnya berbeda dengan musim semi di kerajaan Hi.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin membawa Naruto pergi menjelajahi dunia bersama-sama. Menurutnya Naruto perlu melihat berbagai tempat di dunia sehingga menambah pengalaman serta memperbanyak wawasaan serta menambah wawasan Naruto. Ia ingin menghabiskan setiap waktu yang masih bisa dihabiskannya bersama Naruto dengan sebaik mungkin.

Rasa kantuk pada akhirnya menyerang Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu bahkan tak mampu mempertahankan agar matanya tetap terbuka. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata dan terbuai dalam mimpi, yang menyatukannya dengan Naruto saat ini.

.

.

"Ini upahmu. Pekerjaan yang bagus, Ruki," ujar Tsunade seraya menyerahkan bayaran pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima uang itu dan tersenyum di balik topengnya serta menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih, Natsume- _sama._ "

Tsunade tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Ruki. Dalam satu tahun, kau yang tak dikenal kini menjadi begitu kuat dan bahkan mulai populer. Kurasa Taiko telah sukses melatihmu."

Naruto terkekeh, "Mana mungkin aku sehebat itu? Aku bahkan baru saja gagal dalam misiku."

"Kau tahu, bahkan Taiko pun pernah mengalami kegagalan misi di awal-awal kariernya. Dan lihatlah bagaimana dirinya saat ini? Ia bahkan menjadi 'orang bayaran' dengan bayaran termahal di dunia bawah yang tak bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sudah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke mengenai berbagai kegagalan dalam hidupnya. Yang terparah, lelaki itu bahkan gagal melindungi dirinya sendiri hingga membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk melindungi dirinya.

Kini Naruto malah berharap dapat menjadi sekuat dan sepopuler Sasuke di dunia bawah. Ia tak lagi berharap jika ia bisa meraih kembali posisi sebagai _daimyo_ , posisi yang seharusnya memang akan menjadi miliknya jika saja keluarganya tak menjadi korban pembantaian.

Naruto telah sadar jika menjadi orang yang kuat dan berpengaruh di 'dunia atas' tak berpengaruh apapun jika dibandingkan dengan orang yang kuat dan berpengaruh 'di dunia bawah'. Sebetulnya, status di dunia atas hanyalah prestise semata.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi orang yang kuat dan populer seperti Taiko."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, namun dalam hati ia merasa miris. Sungguh ironi, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian melindungi Naruto dari kegelapan dan sebisa mungkin mengusahakan agar Naruto tetap berjalan di jalan yang terang. Namun pada akhirnya usaha Sasuke tak berhasil dan Naruto tetap berjalan di jalan kegelapan.

"Begitukah? Kurasa Taiko tak akan suka jika kau mengikuti jejaknya untuk menjadi orang yang dikagumi di dunia bawah."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, "Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu, Natsume- _sama_?"

"Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun," ucap Tsunade seraya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Tsunade segera berkata, "Ketika Taiko mendengarmu berniat mengambil pekerjaan membunuh untuk pertama kalinya, ia bahkan memaksa untuk menggantikanmu meski ia sebetulnya sedang terluka parah. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk tak mengijinkanmu mengambil pekerjaan. Dan aku bisa melihat reaksi-reaksinya setiap kau berniat mengambil pekerjaan. Ia terlihat tidak suka, meski tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Eh? Kupikir selama ini ia melarangku bekerja karena aku masih terlalu lemah. Maka aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat sehingga ia tidak akan khawatir jika aku mengambil pekerjaan."

Tsunade tersenyum. Bertemu dengan bocah naif seperti Naruto merupakan kesempatan yang langka bagi seseorang yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya dengan berasosiasi di dunia bawah. Dan pertemuannya dengan Naruto merupakan 'hiburan' baginya.

"Naif sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Taiko dan masih tak mengetahui maksud dibalik setiap tindakannya? Padahal seharusnya kau yang paling mengetahuinya dibandingkan siapapun."

"Seharusnya aku yang paling mengetahuinya dibanding siapapun?" Naruto membeo seketika. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Tsunade berpikir jika ia yang paling mengenal Sasuke ketika ia malah berpikir sebaliknya.

"Tentu saja. Taiko tak pernah banyak berbicara denganku diluar pekerjaan. Aku bahkan siapa nama aslinya, jika namanya memang palsu. Namun aku menyadari satu hal setelah beberapa tahun mengenalnya."

Tsunade mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Taiko bersikap sangat protektif padamu karena dia sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikanmu, Ruki. Dia bahkan tak pernah mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri seperti dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Ketika ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan sendirian, ia akan langsung kembali padaku dan melaporkan hasil pekerjaan nya meskipun sebetulnya ia sedang terluka. Namun jika kalian mengambil pekerjaan bersama dan kau terluka, dia akan mengantarmu ke tabib sebelum menemuiku dan melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya. Tidakkah kau menyadari perbedaan sikap yang ditujukannya padamu dan pada dirinya sendiri?"

Naruto terdiam. Ucapan Tsunade membuatnya merasa malu. Selama ini ia berpikir jika Sasuke menganggapnya lemah dan masih bocah sehingga kurang suka jika ia mengambil pekerjaan.

Ia memang masih kekanakan. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika apa yang sebetulnya dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya merupakan bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Diam-diam ia merasa jengkel dengan tindakan Sasuke yang seolah 'meremehkan' nya dan menganggapnya lemah. Namun sebetulnya lelaki itu hanya ingin melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku… tak pernah menyadarinya."

Tsunade menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum berkata, "Hargailah perasaan Taiko yang begitu ingin menjagamu. Kurasa dia tak pernah mengatakannya padamu atau siapapun, namun kurasa rasa sayang yang dirasakannya padamu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang diperlihatkannya padamu."

Ucapan Tsunade terdengar aneh. Naruto tidak yakin jika Sasuke menceritakan mengenai hbungan mereka berdua pada Tsunde. Lalu darimana wanita itu bisa mengetahuinya? Ia merasa takut jika Tsunade akan melaporkan mereka berdua yang memiliki hubungan sesama jenis pada pihak kerajaan.

"Apa maksud anda, Natsume- _sama_? Aku sama sekali tidak paham."

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis, "Lupakan saja. Apakah kau ingin mengambil pekerjan lagi, Ruki?"

Naruto menggelengkn kepala. Mulai saat ini ia tak akan mengambil pekerjaan tanpa seizin Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu khawatir padanya. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

 **-TBC-**


	26. Season 2 : Chapter 6

Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya sudah menunggu di jalanan menuju tempat pertemuan pengusaha itu dengan ketua organisasi bawah tanah yang menurut pemantauan Manabu merupakan organisasi bawah tanah setempat.

Sasuke yang berada di atas pohon segera melompat turun tepat ketika pengusaha itu turun dari kereta kuda. Ia sengaja menusukkan mata pedang kearah kepala pengusaha yang tidak menyadari jika ia melompat turun.

Empat orang pengawal yang menyadari seseorang yang melompat turun segera bersiaga dengan berdiri di dekat tuan mereka. Namun di saat yang sama rekan-rekan Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan mendekat sehingga atensi mereka terpecah.

Sasuke memanfaatkan celah untuk menusukkan pedang pada tempurung kepala pengusaha yang secara refleks mendongak untuk menatap kearah Sasuke. Pedang Sasuke tak mengenai tempurung kepala lelaki itu, namun sebagai gantinya mengenai bagian bawah dahi lelaki itu.

Sasuke mendorong pedang itu dengan keras sehingga mata pedang itu menembus tulang lelaki itu dan menimbulkan suara retakan serta menembus kepala lelaki itu.

"Kkrgh…" lelaki itu mendengus kesakitan, namun Sasuke sengaja melepas pedangnya dengan cepat sehingga darah bercucuran dan lelaki itu kesakitan.

Para pengawal seketika menyadari jika Tuan mereka telah terkena serangan dan perhatian mereka mulai terpecah hingga tidak menyadari jika lawan yang berada di hadapan mereka memakai kesempatan untuk melukai mereka.

"Aaargh!" terdengar teriakan seorang pengawal yang tangan nya terkena tebasan di bagian siku. Potongan tangan lelaki itu jatuh ke tanah dan darah seketika mengucur dengan deras, membasahi tanah dan alas kaki lelaki itu.

Seorang pengawal menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerangnya seketika. Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar dan menyebabkan serangan pedang pengawal itu malah mengenai tubuh Tuan nya sendiri.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menusuk punggung seorang pengawal yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dan tampaknya tak menyadari serangnnya. Ia menusukkan dengan pedang, kemudian membuat gerakan menebas secara vertikal hingga bagian pinggul pengawal itu. Ia dengan sengaja menebas dengan gerakan kasar sehingga pengawal itu semakin kesakitan dan mengakhiri dengan memperdalam tusukannya serta menarik pedangnya kembali.

Pengawal itu tersungkur dengan darah yang membasahi pakaiannya. Manabu yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan pengawal itu segera memakai kesempatan untuk menginjak luka pengawal itu hingga pengawal itu menjerit kesakitan serta menendang tubuhnya yang telah dibanjiri darah.

Salah seorang pengawal yang tanpa sengaja menusuk Tuan nya sendiri memutuskan untuk kabur. Ia mengira jika Sasuke tak memperhatikannya dan memutuskan untuk berlari. Namun ia tak menyadari jika Sasuke yang dilihatnya sedang menyerang rekannya segera berubah menjadi ranting kayu. Ia baru menyadari ketika seorang lelaki yang menghadangnya sudah menusukkan pedang ke perutnya hingga menembus lambung nya..

"Tuan, tolong jangan bunuh saya," pengawal itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dengan tubuh yang mengigil akibat udara dingin serta darah yang mengucur.

"Akan kukirim kau ke akhirat dengan cepat" sahut Sasuke tanpa emosi apapun meski sebetulnya perasaannya sedikit bimbang.

Sasuke dengan cepat menebas leher pengawal itu sehingga kepala dan tubuh pengawal itu terpisah. Darah merah yang berbau tajam menyembur dan mengenai tangan serta sebagian pakaian Sasuke, meninggalkan rasa lengket yang tidak nyaman.

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan melihat jika terdapat sebuah kereta kuda dengan empat orang di dalamnya serta tiga orang yang menunggang kuda berada di kejauhan dari arah yang berlawanan. Tampaknya orang-orang itu akan menuju ke tempatnya berada saat ini. Sepertinya orang-orang itu merupakan perwakilan dari organisasi bawah tanah yang bekerja sama dengan target Sasuke.

"Perwakilan organisasi bawah tanah akan tiba sebentar lagi," Sasuke memperingati ketiga rekannya. "Kita harus pergi."

Tetsu mengangguk. Ia segera membungkuk dan mengambil 'stempel' yang berada dibalik kerah _yukata_ yang dikenakan target mereka serta mengikuti rekan-rekannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Sasuke sudah terjaga dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Mereka akan menaiki kapal pertama menuju kerajaan Hyuuga yang akan berangkat pukul setengah delapan pagi, sehingga ketiga rekannya memilih untuk beristirahat sebanyak mungkin selama mereka masih berada di darat.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya bisa tertidur selama satu jam. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan tatapan pengawal yang memohon untuk diselamatkan. Untuk sejenak, Sasuke merasa bimbang dan berpikir untuk melukai pengawal itu tanpa membunuhnya, namun ia terbawa suasana hingga membunuh pengawal itu.

Seandainya saja Sasuke membiarkan pengawal itu kabur, baik dirinya maupun ketiga rekannya juga akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun pengawal itu kembali ke kediaman Tuan nya dan membawa pengawal tambahan sekalipun, mereka tak akan menemukan keberadaannya.

Mungkin saja masih ada anggota keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan pengawal itu dari pekerjaannya. Dan Sasuke tak tahan membayangkan reaksi keluarganya jika mengetahui saudara laki-laki mereka kembali dalam wujud jasad tanpa nyawa. Perasaan mereka pasti akan sangat hancur.

Ingatan akan reaksi keluarga Tuan Takamasa kembali muncul di benak Sasuke dan hati Sasuke mulai terasa nyeri bagaikan diiris. Ia seolah dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, setidaknya ia pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang hampir serupa ketika ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sejak ia mulai membiarkan emosi mengambil alih sebagian dirinya, ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang membebani terkait dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bukan lagi mesin pembunuh yang dapat membunuh dengan cepat tanpa merasakan perasaan apapun. Naluri haus darahnya semakin berkurang dan mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan kemampuan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

" _Kuso_!," gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan emosi mengambil alih dirinya sepenuhnya. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai tak mampu membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi hanya karena emosinya tak membiarkan dirinya membunuh lelaki bajingan itu.

Ia ingin pergi ke kuil terdekat setibanya di kerajaan. Lalu ia ingin mengambil pekerjaan menjadi tentara untuk pemberontakan atau perang jika memungkinkan. Ia harus kembali 'membunuh' emosinya dan mempertahankan sisi brutal yang dimilikinya.

.

.

Lelaki itu menatap tajam dengan penuh kewaspadaan terhadap lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan lawan bicaranya. Ia berusaha membaca gerak-gerik lawan bicaranya, memastikan jika lelaki dihadapannya benar-benar serius.

Lawan bicara lelaki itu berusaha tenang dan membalas tatapan lelaki itu meski sebetulnya ia merasa gugup. Tatapan lelaki itu seolah berusaha menelanjangi dirinya. Bahkan ia juga tak bisa memahami makna dibalik tatapan dan gerak-gerik lelaki itu.

"Aku mohon padamu agar kau mengerahkan anggota-anggota organisasimu untuk membantuku menggulingkan kekaisaran Suna, Itachi- _sama._ Mengenai bayaran, aku akan memberikan seribu _koban_ sebagai uang muka."

Itachi menatap orang itu lekat-lekat. Orang itu sudah pernah menjadi klien sebelumnya dan memberikan pekerjaan untuk membunuh salah seorang pejabat yang mengancam posisinya sehingga ia bisa mempercayainya.

"Kapan kau berniat menjalankan rencanamu?"

"Secepatnya," sahut lelaki itu dengan antusias. "Kaisar terdahulu baru saja meninggal dan putranya yang baru berusia enam belas tahun akan dilantik menggantikan ayahnya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menggulingkan kekaisaran itu sebelum kaisar baru dilantik."

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Hidan baru saja pergi untuk mengambil pekerjaan dan ia sudah mengijinkan Sasori untuk tidak mengambil pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria yang memegang ucapannya, sehingga ia tak akan meminta Sasori mengambil pekerjaan.

"Seluruh anggotaku sedang mengambil pekerjaan lain. Hanya aku yang tersedia saat ini."

Lelaki itu agak tersentak. Ia tak menyangka jika Itachi sendiri mau mengambil pekerjaan yang ia berikan. Padahal belakangan ini lelaki itu sangat jarang melakukan pekerjaan dan lebih memilih mengatur strategi untuk keberlangsungan organisasi.

"Tidak masalah. Berapa bayaran yang kau minta, Itachi- _sama_? Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya selama masih dalam batas kemampuanku."

"Lima belas kilogram emas murni, bagaimana?"

Lelaki dihadapannya sudah menduga jawaban yang akan diberikan Itachi. Lelaki itu sangat cerdik dan meminta sesuatu berharga mahal yang bisa dijadikan investasi jangka panjang. Emas merupakan sesuatu yang murah di kekaisaran Suna yang merupakan penghasil emas, namun mahal di kerajaan Hyuuga. Harga satu kilogram emas kira-kira setara dua ribu _koban._

"Hanya itu saja? Tidakkah bayaran yang kau minta terlalu murah, Itachi- _sama_? Bagaimana dengan jabatan atau kehidupan baru di kerajaanku yang akan kuberikan secara cuma-cuma jika rencanaku berhasil?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Seandainya rencana lelaki dihadapannya berhasil, lelaki itu pasti akan sangat waspada jika ia tinggal di kerajaan lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itu mungkin saja mengusahakan berbagai macam cara untuk menyingkirkannya. Jaringan informasi lelaki itu sangat luas dan lelaki itu bisa saja bertemu serta memperdaya seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan bersedia secara sukarela untuk menghabisinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Oh? Baiklah," sahut lelaki paruh baya itu. "Aku setuju dengan tawaranmu. Namun aku memiliki syarat yang harus kau setujui."

Itachi menunggu jawaban lelaki itu serta menerka apa yang akan diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Bukan berarti aku meragukan kemampuanmu. Namun aku berencana untuk juga menyewa jasa Taiko dan mungkin beberapa 'orang bayaran' lain nya."

"Taiko? Siapa dia?" Itachi berpura-pura tak tahu. Ia sengaja memancing lelaki itu.

"Kau pasti tahu. Bahkan organisasimu saja cukup terkenal di dunia atas. Jaringan informasimu pasti sangat luas."

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Jaringan informasiku tidak sehebat yang kau bayangkan, Yashamaru- _san._ "

Lelaki paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala, "Sungguh tak terduga. Taiko adalah orang bayaran dengan tarif termahal di dunia bawah, tak termasuk anggota-anggota organisasimu. Isu nya, ia berasal dari klan yang sama denganmu."

Itachi tak menyangka jika lelaki itu akan memintanya bekerja dengan Sasuke. Ia sendiri mampu mengendalikan diri untuk hanya berfokus pada misi jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu mengacaukan rencana dan malah menyerangnya ketika mereka bertemu? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke langsung mengejarnya tanpa berpikir panjang saat merasakan keberadaannya.

Sebetulnya ia sama sekali tak keberatan bertemu Sasuke. Bahkan jika Sasuke mendatanginya dan mengajaknya bertarung, ia juga tidak masalah selama Sasuke melakukannya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Lalu apa syaratmu?"

"Kau harus bersedia bekerja sama dengan semua orang-orangku, termasuk orang bayaran yang kusewa. Kau tidak boleh membunuh mereka."

" _Hn_? Mengapa kau berbicara seolah aku berniat membunuh mereka?" Itachi menatap lelaki itu dengan curiga.

"Kudengar siapapun yang berseberangan denganmu dalam pekerjaan akan berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa. Bukankah kau membunuhnya?"

Itachi tak mengiyakan atau menyangkal. Sebetulnya ia tak berniat membunuh siapapun yang bukan targetnya. Bahkan ketika ia bekerja bersama Kisame, ia mati-matian menghalangi Kisame yang berniat membunuh siapapun yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Itachi sendiri lebih memilih melukai orang-orang yang bukan targetnya dengan parah tanpa berniat membunuhnya. Bukan berarti ia baik hati, sebetulnya ia juga menahan diri untuk tak sampai membunuh siapapun yang bukan targetnya. Ia hanya tak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan yang tak perlu.

Jika orang-orang yang ia buat terluka parah dapat selamat, maka itu merupakan takdir yang ditentukan _kami-sama_ dan ia tak berniat mempercepat kematian orang itu. Sementara jika orang-orang itu berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa, maka itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Hal itu merupakan takdir orang itu, begitulah pandangan pribadinya.

"Aku bersedia dengan syaratmu," ujar Itachi. "Namun aku juga meminta beberapa syarat tambahan untukmu."

"Katakan saja."

"Kau harus merahasiakan identitasku pada siapapun. Lalu kau juga harus mengajukan syarat yang sama pada seluruh orang-orangmu ataupun orang sewaanmu dengan syarat yang kau ajukan padaku."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menyeringai, "Baiklah. Aku bersedia, Itachi- _sama_."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Sebetulnya saya sedang mempertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan update cerita di ffn net atau tidak. Saya mulai mendapat review haters setiap saya update fanfict SasuNaru, yang mana tidak saya dapatkan di situs lainnya. Sebetulnya ini hal biasa, namun terasa menyebalkan. Terutama karena saya sudah menambahkan character, deskripsi cerita bahkan penjelasan di chapter 1 bahwa cerita yang saya tulis adalah cerita berunsur homo seksua dengan tujuan agar orang-orang yang tidak menyukai pair cerita saya dapat segera meninggalkan cerita saya tanpa meninggalkan komentar-komentar yang tidak perlu.

Selain itu belakangan ini review yang saya dapatkan di ffn net juga jauh berkurang dibandingkan wattpad. Bukan berarti 'haus review', hanya saja hal ini juga menjadi pertimbangan saya mengingat ketertarikan readers yang mungkin sudah berkurang. Tentu saja saya juga berterima kasih pada readers yang masih tetap membaca cerita ini walaupun cerita ini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi pembaca.

Chapter ini sengaja dibuat pendek. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat panjang dan diadakan scene SasuNaru. Berhubung fanfict ini lebih fokus ke genre action, jadi momen SasuNaru tidak terlalu diutamakan. Momen SasuNaru juga tidak pasti muncul di setiap chapter.


	27. Season 2 : Chapter 7

Naruto berlari menyusuri daerah sekitar perbatasan kota yang masih sepi menjelang pagi hari. Ia tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan memulai rutinitas latihan hariannya, yakni berlari sepanjang lima kilometer dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Sasuke menerapkan latihan seperti ini untuk dilakukan setiap hari dan kini Naruto pun mulai terbiasa. Ia bahkan tetap berlatih meski Sasuke tak bersamanya. Ia sengaja melakukan hal ini sebagai metode untuk 'menghangatkan tubuh'.

Nafas Naruto sedikit tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, beristirahat sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah di tubuhnya.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Terkadang ia merasa malas untuk kembali ke kamar penginapannya dan menemukan ruangan yang masih tetap kosong seperti biasanya. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan selain kembali ke penginapan meski ia merasa sesak dengan perasaan kesepian.

Kemarin malam Naruto baru saja pergi ke dunia bawah dan makan malam bersama dengan Ryo dan rekan-rekannya. Namun entah kenapa Naruto masih merasa kesepian, seolah ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang.

Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana kabar Sasuke di kerajaan seberang? Apakah lelaki itu berhasil menyelesaikan misinya? Ia berharap agar Sasuke dapat kembali dengan selamat secepat mungkin.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan Naruto bangkit berdiri. Nafasnya telah lebih stabil dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan _ninjutsu_ seperti yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Sasuke.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, bersiap melatih dirinya. Ia berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya dengan berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan berfokus pada latihannya.

Setidaknya, ia ingin membuat Sasuke merasa puas pada kemajuannya setelah lelaki itu kembali.

.

.

Senja hampir berakhir ketika Sasuke kembali ke kerajaan Hyuuga keesokan harinya. Niat Sasuke untuk bertemu Naruto begitu menggebu-gebu sejak ia naik ke kapal yang akan membawanya menuju kerajaan Hyuuga. Dan kini ia semakin tak sabar untuk bertemu Naruto dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat ketika ia menginjakkan langkah pertamanya di tanah kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Besok malam bagaimana jika kita bertemu di kedai _ramen_ di wilayah Natsume- _sama_? Aku akan memberikan bagian kalian," ujar Sasuke pada ketiga rekan kerjanya yang masih terlihat pucat akibat mabuk.

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut bertemu temanku?" Tanya Manabu pada Sasuke tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam, "Tidakkah kau ingat perjanjian kita?"

Tetsu segera menyentuh bahu Manabu dan berkata, "Benar, Manabu. Kita semua sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengikuti Taiko- _san_ menemui siapapun yang memberikan pekerjaan ini pada kita."

Manabu terdiam, namun sebetulnya ia merasa kesal. Ia sangat ingin tahu mengenai sosok orang yang memberikan pekerjaan pada Sasuke sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang bisa ia laporkan pada sang ' _onii-sama_ '.

Seandainya Sasuke tak memiliki kewaspadaan yang tinggi dan memiliki kemampuan yang jauh diatas rata-rata, Manabu pasti akan mengikuti lelaki itu diam-diam. Namun ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kehilangan nyawa.

"Baiklah, Taiko- _san._ Besok malam aku akan menemuimu di kedai _ramen._ Sampai jumpa _,"_ ujar Kunio seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan lelaki itu dan ia segera menoleh kearah Tetsu dan Manabu yang masih belum beranjak pergi, "Aku juga akan pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka berdua, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan menembus keramaian seraya menoleh ke belakang sesekali, merasa was-was jika Manabu atau siapapun mungkin saja mengamatinya. Ia bahkan diam-diam mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan memastikan jika ia benar-benar aman.

Setelah merasa aman, Sasuke segera menunduk dan diam-diam melepaskan topeng serta menyelipkan topeng ke balik pakaian dengan cepat. Kemudian ia segera melepaskan topi jerami yang ia pakai selama ia berada di kapal untuk menghindari sinar matahari terik yang bisa membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing.

Lokasi penginapan tempat Naruto berada lumayan jauh dari pelabuhan. Penginapan itu terletak agak dekat dengan perbatasan kota dengan jalan menuju kota lain.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri di tepi jalan dan menunggu kereta kuda tanpa penumpang yang mungkin saja lewat atau _jinrikisha_ (kereta yang ditarik oleh manusia) yang terkadang berkeliling untuk mencari penumpang.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan tak satupun kereta kuda maupun _jinrikisha_ tanpa penumpang yang melewati jalan. Kesabaran Sasuke seolah akan habis dan rasanya ia ingin pergi ke pangkalan kereta kuda atau _jinrikisha._ Namun ia merasa terlalu lelah setelah lebh dari dua puluh empat jam berada di dalam kapal yang bergolak lebih sering dibandingkan biasanya dan membuatnya merasa pusing meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari ketiga rekan kerjanya.

Sepuluh menit akhirnya berlalu dan akhirnya sebuah _jinrikisha_ tanpa penumpang melintas. Ia segera melambaikan tangan dan meminta _jinrikisha_ itu berhenti.

Seorang lelaki muda yang kira-kira seusia Sasuke berhenti dan menurunkan _jinrikisha_ yang ditariknya. Tanpa menunggu orang itu berkata, Sasuke segera berkata terlebih dahulu, "Antarkan aku ke penginapan Hikari."

"Ongkosnya tiga puluh _sen._ Apakah kau bersedia?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan penarik _jinrikisha_ itu mengeluarkan kursi kayu pendek berukuran kecil serta berniat membantu Sasuke naik keatas _jinrikisha_. Namun Sasuke segera naik keatas kursi kayu dan penarik _jinrikisha_ itu menurunkan _jinrikisha_ sehingga Sasuke dapat duduk serta menunduk untuk mengambil kan yang biasa dipinjamkan pada penumpang untuk diletakkan di pangkuan sekaligus meletakkan kursi kecil.

Lelaki muda itu memberikan kain pada Sasuke dan Sasuke segera menerimanya dan meletakkan kain itu di pangkuannya. _Jinrikisha_ segera bergerak dan Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berharap waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa menemui sang kekasih.

.

.

Naruto melangkah menuju penginapan sendirian untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa ia mulai terbiasa untuk tiba di penginapan dengan berharap jika Sasuke akan tiba lebih dulu dan menyambutnya. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala erat-erat. Ia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan mengharapkan hal yang tak pasti.

" _Konbawa,_ " Naruto tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga penginapan.

Penjaga penginapan itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Naruto. Rasanya Naruto ingin bertanya mengenai kepulangan Sasuke pada penjaga itu, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Naruto segera berjalan ke kamar dan berniat membuka kunci pintu. Namun ia merasa mendengar suara sesuatu dan ia segera membuka pintunya dengan tangan yang telah memegang ujung pedang.

" _Okaeri, dobe_."

Naruto terdiam. Ia segera mengusap matanya berkali-kali dan memastikan pendengarannya. Ia tak mungkin salah mendengar, bukan?

"Tak ingin menjawabku, _hn_?"

Tak salah lagi. Suara yang didengar Naruto bukanlah ilusi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke serta menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu.

" _Teme,_ apakah pekerjaanmu berjalan baik-baik saja? Selama lebih dari satu minggu aku merasa cemas dan mengira kau tak akan pernah kembali," ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, merasa begitu bahagia hingga tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan tanpa bertukar kata hingga Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Kuharap kau tak akan mengambil pekerjaan apapun sesudah ini. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, _dobe._ "

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selamanya."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Naruto masih tak berubah, lelaki itu masih tetap naif seperti dulu.

"Itu mustahil, _dobe._ Kau pikir kau ini tak bisa mati, _hn_?"

"Ah, benar juga," seru Naruto dengan wajah agak memerah karena malu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha merasakan sekejur tubuh Sasuke yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan berpelukan cukup lama hingga akhirnya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar kikuk, sudah jelas Naruto baik-baik saja. Namun pertanyaan apapun yang terlontar dari lelaki itu, meski pertanyaan terbodoh sekalipun, tetap akan dijawab Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu, _teme_?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," goda Sasuke. "Pekerjaan itu begitu menegangkan hingga aku tidak bisa makan teratur."

"Eh?! Kau istirahat dengan cukup, kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan sengaja, bermaksud menjahili Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi membeli makanan sekarang. Setelah memakannya kau harus segera tidur agar kau tidak sakit, _teme_ ," ujar Naruto dengan khawatir seraya berniat bangkit berdiri.

Namun sebelum Naruto berdiri, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Naruto dan mendekati wajahnya serta mengecupnya dengan singkat sebelum menyeringai, "Aku hanya bercanda, _dobe_."

" _Te-teme_? Kau… menciumku?"

"Ingin lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan agak malu. Ia segera mendekatkan wajah dam memberi sinyal agar Sasuke menciumnya lagi, namun Sasuke malah meletakkan tangan di kepala Naruto dan mengacaknya.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur, _dobe._ Besok pagi kita akan meninggalkan kota dan pergi ke kota Kin untuk menemui rekanku."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Bukankah kau baru saja pulang? Tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Mungkin kau harus beristirahat?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kenalanku memberitahu jika rekannya membutuhkan jasa tentara bayaran. Jika aku bersedia, aku diminta menemuinya di kota Saika, maka-"

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Naruto segera memutus ucapan Sasuke, "Jangan ambil pekerjaan itu, _teme_! Kau bisa mati!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia merasa dilemma saat ini. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Naruto membunuh siapapun, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tak tega untuk kembali meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Sasuke meneguk ludah dan berkata, "Bagaimana jika kau mengambil pekerjaan itu bersamaku?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke yang bertolak belakang dengan yang biasa dilakukan lelaki itu selama ini.

"Bukankah kau tak pernah mengijinkanku mengambil pekerjaan membunuh, _teme_?"

"Akan kupastikan jika kita berada di pihak yang benar sebelum mengambil pekerjaan itu."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tak peduli di pihak mana kita berada. Selama aku bekerja bersamamu, maka aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto. Ia merasa agak khawatir pada Naruto yang mulai dependen padanya. Ia khawatir jika suatu saat ia harus meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Naruto melakukan perjalanan meninggalkan kota bersama Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tak tahu kemana ia pergi dan ia hanya berkuda mengikuti Sasuke. Ia tak mempedulikan matahari yang mulai terik dan membuat peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

" _Teme,_ kota Saika itu kota yang seperti apa? Apakah tempatnya bagus?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Kota Saika adalah kota yang terletak tak jauh dari perbatasan antara kerajaan Suna dan Hyuuga. Namun meskipun berdekatan dengan wilayah kerajaan Suna yang mayoritas kering dan tandus, kota Saika adalah kota yang indah dengan sungai dan banyak pepohonan. Bahkan kota Saika juga menjadi kota tujuan bagi para bangsawan untuk menghabiskan musim semi dengan melihat pohon Sakura yang berguguran.

"Kau akan menyukainya, _dobe._ "

"Benarkah? Aku jadi merasa penasaran."

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi, _dobe._ "

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran, "Tempatnya sudah dekat?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto tak lagi bertanya. Ia berkuda mengikuti Sasuke dan tiba di gerbang kota yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Kota Saika'.

Hanya ada beberapa orang penjaga di gerbang kota meski kota itu berada hanya sekitar tiga puluh kilometer dari perbatasan wilayah kerajaan Suna dan Hyuuga. Naruto tak mengerti mengapa, namun sepertinya pengamanan tidak begitu ketat karena kedua kerajaan sudah berafiliasi selama beberapa generasi.

Penjaga bahkan tak terlalu memperhatikan orang yang keluar masuk kota, berbanding terbalik dengan penjagaan di ibu kota maupun wilayah sekitar ibu kota yang sangat ketat.

Sasuke dan Naruto bahkan bisa langsung melewati gerbang kota begitu saja tanpa melewati pemeriksaan apapun. Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada pohon-pohon dengan bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda yang berguguran.

" _Teme,_ nanti malam aku ingin _hanami_."

"Boleh saja," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia sendiri sudah lama tak melakukan _hanami_. Biasanya ia akan melakukan _hanami_ bersama keluarganya, namun sejak ia hidup sendirian, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan musim yang terus berganti. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana memperoleh uang, bertahan hidup, dan bertumbuh semakin kuat untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tahun kemarin ia tak melakukan _hanami_ bersama Naruto karena saat itu mereka berdua berada di atas gunung selama hampir dua bulan untuk berlatih sekaligus menghindar dari keramaian.

"Terdengar suara perut yang berbunyi keras dan Naruto menunduk malu ketika menyadari perutnya berbunyi keras.

"Kau lapar, dobe?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Apakah kita akan makan siang sekarang?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mata terbelalak dan ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan _chakra_ familiar dari seorang lelaki yang memakai _yukata_ hitam yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, Lelaki bajingan itu tak mungkin berada di kota ini, kan?"

"Oi, teme!"

Sasuke segera menoleh saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memangilnya dengan keras. Ia segera menoleh dan tak lagi mendapati sosok lelaki yang memakai _yukata_ hitam itu. Ia yakin jika ia terlalu lelah hingga ia berhalusinasi.

" _Hn_?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tak menjawabku meski aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali."

"Aku merasakan _chakra_ yang mirip dengan Itachi ketik lelaki yang memakai yukata hitam itu berpapasan denganku.."

Naruto meringis ngeri, "Dia disini? Tapi mengapa dia tak melakukan apapun ketika ia sudah jelas-jelas berpapasan dengan kita?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Lupakan saja. Itu pasti hanya perasaanku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Itu pasti karena kau terlalu lelah, _teme._ Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat nanti."

Ucapan Naruto membuat perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya dengan tulus, membuatnya semakin mencintai lelaki itu.

.

.

Sasuke tertidur pulas ketika ia tiba di penginapan bermodel _ryokan._ Ia begitu lelah hingga tak menyadari jika seekor gagak hitam berada di teras kamar Sasuke dan segera menghambur kearah pintu tepat ketika Naruto membuka pintu menuju teras karena merasa penasaran.

"Mengapa ada burung gagak di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Naruto dengan heran.

Burung gagak hitam itu segera bertengger di telapak tangan Naruto yang kebetulan terangkat, membuatnya agak terkejut. Namun Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika merasakan kaki burung yang bertengger di tangan nya.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada mata burung gagak yang terlihat berwarna merah itu. Ia agak terkejut dan seketika mengalihkan pandangan, mendadak ia teringat dengan mata merah milik Sasuke yang pernah dilihatnya. Sasuke sudah pernah memberitahunya untuk tidak menatap mata merah itu secara langsung agar tidak terkena dampak dari teknik apapun yang dihasilkan mata itu, walaupun pengguna teknik tingkat tinggi bisa mempengaruhi orang lain meski sang lawan tak menatap mata sekalipun.

Naruto meringis. Ia pasti juga sedang berhalusinasi, kan? Mana ada seekor burung bisa memiliki mata merah yang bisa mengeluarkan teknik-teknik aneh itu?

Ia kembali melirik burung gagak itu dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata burung gagak itu. Mata burung itu terlihat hitam seperti mata burung gagak pada umumnya, membuat Naruto semakin yakin jika apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya hanyalah halusinasi.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap bulu hitam burung gagak itu. Ia tak pernah menyentuh seekor burung sebelumnya dan merasa agak terkejut dengan ketika menyentuh bulu lembut burung yang terasa lembut ketika disentuh, namun terdapat tulang dan kulit yang membuat Naruto merasa harus berhati-hati.

"Kau pasti lelah, kan? Beristirahat disini juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Burung itu terbang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tidur di atas _futon_. Burung itu hinggap tepat di pipi Sasuke yang tertidur pula, membuat Naruto cepat-cepat menghampiri burung itu dan mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusirnya.

"Jangan hinggap di wajah orang," seru Naruto dengan pelan, khawatir jika suaranya membangunkan Sasuke.

Burung itu tetap hinggap di wajah Sasuke selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terbang keluar kamar dan meninggalkan penginapan itu dengan cepat, membuat Naruto agak bingung dengan tindakan hewan itu.

.

.

Itachi melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai dengan wisatawan dari daerah atau bahkan kerajaan lain yang berafiliasi dengan kerajaan Hyuuga. Kota Saika terkenal dengan keindahannya dengan pohon sakura yang berguguran dengan musim semi. Maka musim semi tahun ini Itachi memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kota Saika untuk menikmati keindahan kota sendirian sekaligus menenangkan diri sebelum memulai pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan di kerajaan Suna.

Ia tak menduga jika ia malah akan berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di kota ini. Ia cepat-cepat pergi dan menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya agar Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaannya, namun diam-diam ia mengikuti Sasuke hingga mengetahui dimana lelaki itu menginap.

Sebetulnya Itachi memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke jika ia mau. Naruto bahkan tak menyadari dirinya yang menyamar menjadi seekor burung gagak dan malah menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun entah kenapa ia malah tak berniat melakukannya.

Emosinya malah mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar meski ia tahu jika hal itu beresiko. Sasuke bisa saja mendadak terbangun dan menemukan keberadaannya serta menyerangnya. Namun ia malah hinggap di wajah Sasuke dan berniat menyentuh sang adik.

Entah kenapa ia merasa kesulitan jika harus membunuh Sasuke. Otaknya bisa saja dengan memudah membayangkan berbagai cara untuk menghabisi Sasuke dan Naruto, namun ia tak sanggup melakukannya meski ia telah memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Rasanya seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk melakukannya. Meski ia berusaha memantapkan hati untuk melakukannya sekalipun, pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Rasanya ia tak ingin merengut kebahagiaan yang baru dimiliki sang adik setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kesepian dan kebencian.

Ia segera melangkah menuju sebuah daerah yang dikenal sebagai distrik lampu merah. Sudah sangat lama sejak kali terakhir ia mengunjungi rumah bordir. Biasanya ia tak berniat mengunjunginya jika sedang bersama orang lain, namun kali ini ia sendirian dan ia merasa perlu melampiskan hasrat yang selama ini tak disalurkannya.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan segala beban yang menganggu benaknya. Malam ini ia ingin bersenang-senang layaknya lelaki dewasa normal pada umumnya.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari kereta kuda bersama Naruto tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah berukuran besar. Terlihat beberapa penjaga yang menatapnya dengan curiga, namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Seorang pembawa pesan telah menitipkan pesan di tempat rekan Sasuke yang berasal dari salah satu kenalannya yang meminta untuk memakai jasa Sasuke. Pesan itu tiba ketika Sasuke sedang melakukan pekerjaan sehingga ia tak sempat membalasnya dan ia langsung datang begitu saja menuju tempat yang tertulis di dalam pesan itu.

Sasuke menatap tulisan nama keluarga yang tertera di tembok dan ia segera menghampiri penjaga itu.

"Tuan Fujiwara meminta saya untuk datang menemuinya. Bisakah beritahukan kepadanya jika Taiko dan rekannya telah tiba?" ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

Beberapa penjaga itu seketika tampak pucat ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka semua sepertinya sudah mendengar desas-desus mengenai Taiko sebagai pembunuh bayaran kejam dengan bayaran yang mahal.

"B-baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar," ujar salah seorang penjaga yang segera menundukkan kepala dan cepat-cepat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, menatap kearah rekan-rekannya yang tampak ketakutan dengan simpati.

Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang dan melirik kearah penjaga yang tampak berdiri dengan kaku dan menundukkan kepala. Wajah mereka semua tampak sama pucatnya dan Naruto meraa agak kurang nyaman dengan reaksi orang disekelilingnya.

" _Teme,_ mereka semua kenapa, sih?" bisik Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan ia segera menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto. Ia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Takut, mungkin."

Naruto menatap para penjaga itu sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. Jika saja mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke di jalanan dan melihat apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, mereka pasti tak akan menyangka jika Sasuke yang mereka temui di jalan dan yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Penjaga yang tadi masuk ke dalam rumah telah keluar dan segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Tuan Fujiwara bersedia menemui anda. Silahkan menunggu di ruang perjamuan."

Penjaga itu tampak ragu untuk mengantar Sasuke menuju pintu utama. Ia berharap agar ia tak perlu lagi berbincang atau berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Namun di sisi lain ia harus mengantarkan setiap tamu menuju pintu utama sebagai bentuk tata krama.

Sasuke menyadari jika penjaga itu tampak tidak nyaman, begitupun dengan rekan-rekannya. Ia segera berkata pada penjaga itu sambil sedikit menunduk, "Terima kasih."

Penjaga itu agak terkejut. Namun belum sempat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah meninggalkannya serta berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati beberapa penjaga yang menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. Salah seorang penjaga segera berkata, "Saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju ruang perjamuan. Silahkan ikut dengan saya."

Sasuke dan Naruto segera berjalan mengikuti penjaga itu. Penjaga itu berhenti di depan pintu dan mengetuk tiga kali serta membukanya. Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati dua orang lelaki paruh baya di dalam ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar salah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bertubuh agak pendek dan berisi.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera duduk diatas bantal kecil sambil ber- _seiza_. Namun lelaki yang bertubuh agak pendek itu segera meminta mereka berdua untuk bersikap santai.

Tiga orang pelayan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyediakan empat buah gelas serta menyediakan _sake_. Dua orang pelayan lainnya menyediakan berbagai kudapan ringan dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Setelah selesai, ketiga pelayan itu segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan sopan.

"Silahkan diminum," ujar lelaki bertubuh agak pendek itu sambil mengangkat gelas. Naruto, Sasuke dan seorang lelaki lainnya segera mengambil gelas dan mengangkatnya serta membenturkan satu sama lain. Kedua lelaki itu segera meminumnya, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat gelas dan berpura-pura meminumnya meski sebetulnya ia hanya menempelkan _sake_ itu di bibirnya dan membasahi bibirnya sedikit dengan _sake_ itu.

Naruto tergoda untuk meminum _sake_ itu. Namun Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah mengingatkannya akan peringatan Sasuke untuk tidak pernah makan dan minum di rumah klien tak peduli sehaus atau selapar apapun dirinya. Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke untuk menempelkan gelas di bibirnya dan membasahi bibirnya sedikit dengan cairan _sake_ di gelasnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, Taiko," ujar lelaki bertubuh agak pendek itu. "Sekarang kau bersama teman?"

"Senang bertemu kembali dengamu, Tuan Fujiwara," jawab Sasuke tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh mengenai Naruto.

Tuan Fujiwara dan rekannya menatap kearah Naruto dengan tajam, seolah mengobservasinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Aku yakin jika aku menuliskan di dalam pesanku agar kau datang sendirian, Taiko. Aku tak menduga jika kau akan mengajak temanmu," ujar Tuan Fujiwara dengan serius.

"Bukankah rekanmu memerlukan jasa tentara bayaran? Kurasa lebih banyak tentara bayaran yang digunakan maka akan jauh lebih baik," sahut Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Yashamaru, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang agak kendur, yang ia yakini merupakan klien nya yang sebenarnya.

"Kurasa Taiko- _sama_ memang benar, Fujiwara," timpal lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. "Aku memang memerlukan banyak tentara bayaran untuk rencanaku. Dan aku yakin siapapun yang dibawa Taiko- _san_ adalah tentara bayaran yang kompeten."

Fujiwara terdiam. Sasuke melirik rekan Fujiwara yang tak berniat memperkenalkan diri. Ia sendiri tak berniat mengetahui identitas klien nya, toh percuma ia mengetahui identitas klien nya ketika klien nya bisa saja menipunya dengan memberikan identitas palsu. Sasuke memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengetahui identitas kliennya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan detil pekerjaan yang akan kau berikan?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengamati lawan bicaranya.

Yashamaru menyadari jika Sasuke juga sedang mengamatinya dan ia masih merasa gugup meski ia mulai sedikit terbiasa. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Itachi dan lelaki itu juga bereaksi sama seperti Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu memiliki kesamaan meski ia tak tahu jika mereka bersaudara dekat atau tidak.

"Aku ingin menggulingkan kekaisaran Suna sebelum kaisar baru dilantik. Untuk itu, aku memerlukan sebanyak mungkin tentara yang kompeten. Menurut rencanaku, kita akan melakukan serangan ke ibukota kekaisaran Suna."

Naruto tersentak dan melirik Sasuke. Pekerjaan kali ini merupakan pekerjaan besar dan jauh lebih menantang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Naruto merasa agak khawatir membayangkan dirinya akan berperang. Sanggupkah ia menghadapi lautan manusia dan menatap jasad-jasad tak bernyawa dengan darah yang membasahi tanah? Akankah ia mampu menulikan dirinya dari suara jeritan nurani yang menentangnya untuk berperang bagi pihak yang jelas-jelas bersalah?

Sasuke merasa ragu. Ia memang ingin mengambil pekerjaan berperang, namun ia merasa jika pekerjaan ini melanggar kode etiknya. Ia tidak bisa berpihak pada orang yang jelas-jelas bersalah dan menghabisi orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Jika orang ini berhasil menggulingkan kekaisaran, maka rakyat yang tak tahu menahu apapun akan ikut merasakan penderitaan. Ia tak sanggup membiarkan ratusan, ribuan atau bahkan jutaan orang menderita akibat perbuatannya.

"Berapa banyak tentara yang telah kau miliki? Aku juga memerlukan informasi detil mengenai lawan kita."

"Kau menerima tawaranku, Taiko- _san_? Bagaimana dengan rekanmu?"

Naruto segera menjawab, "Aku hanya mengikuti Taiko. Namun kurasa Taiko bahkan belum mengatakan jika ia menerima tawaranmu."

Yashamaru menahan diri untuk tak mendengus. Ia merasa begitu bodoh telah terbutakan oleh ambisinya untuk menggulingkan kekaisaran dengan menggunakan kekuatan dua Uchiha terkuat yang akan memudahkannya meraih ambisinya. Pada awalnya ia berniat menggunakan jasa para Hyuuga yang membelot, namun ia tak berhasil menemukannya dan sebagai gantinya malah menemukan dua Uchiha yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran terkenal dan sepertinya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan para Hyuuga yang diincarnya.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan banyak informasi jika kau belum menyetujui tawaranku, Taiko- _sama_."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Bisakah seseorang membuat keputusan besar tanpa membuat pertimbangan terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana bisa aku membuat pertimbangan tanpa informasi apapun, _hn_?"

Yashamaru menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Lelaki dihadapannya merupakan orang yang penuh pertimbangan dan sangat berhati-hati, sama seperti Itachi. Namun Sasuke sepertinya lebih berterus terang dibandingkan Itachi yang sepertinya lebih memilih mengutarakan maksudnya secara implisit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika kau akan merahasiakan informasi yang kuberikan jika kau tak bersedia menerima tawaranku?"

"Aku tak ingin mengorbankan karierku dengan menerima 'hadiah' dari dunia bawah hanya demi uang yang tak seberapa."

"Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa membunuhmu?"

"Apakah ada seseorang yang tak bisa dibunuh?" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Yashamaru dengan tajam.

Yashamaru dengan terpaksa mengalah dan memberikan detil informasi. Ia sudah mendengar reputasi Sasuke dari beberapa rekannya di kerajaan Hyuuga. Lagipula jika ia tak bisa membuat Sasuke berada di pihaknya, bukan tak mungkin jika Sasuke malah akan berada di pihak lawannya. Hal itu jelas tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya.

"Untuk saat ini aku memiliki seratus tiga puluh lima ribu tentara serta lima ribu tentara khusus yang berada di pihakku. Dan ada lima ratus pembunuh bayaran yang telah kusewa. Pihak kekaisaran Suna memiliki seratus tujuh puluh lima tentara dan tiga ribu tentara khusus yang tak berpihak padaku. Namun bukan tidak mungkin jika kerajaan Suna mendapat tentara bantuan dari kerajaan afiliasi."

Jumlah tentara yang dimiliki lelaki dihadapannya tidak seimbang dengan tentara yang dimiliki kekaisaran Suna. Dan lelaki ini terlihat tidak yakin dengan kemenangannya, karena itulah ia berusaha memakai jasa Sasuke.

Seolah menyadari Sasuke yang tampak ragu, Yashamaru cepat-cepat berkata, "Setelah kakak iparku meninggal, putra bungsu nya yang masih berusia enam belas tahun akan menggantikannya naik tahta. Bisakah kau bayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa kekaisaran Suna jika bocah berusia enam belas tahun yang dingin, kejam, dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri naik tahta? Rakyat bisa menderita jika dipimpin kaisar yang lalim seperti itu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu seseorang yang belum naik tahta pasti akan menjadi kaisar yang lalim? Sudah jelas jika lelaki dihadapannya adalah orang yang haus tahta hingga berniat menghabisi keponakannya sendiri dan mengorbankan rakyat dengan perang.

Namun jika Sasuke ingin membunuh hati nuraninya, maka menerima pekerjaan ini merupakan keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Seandainya kau naik tahta, akankah hubungan afiliasi dengan kerajaan Hyuuga tetap terjalin?"

"Hah?" Yashamaru terkejut. "Apa urusanmu dengan hal itu? Kau bahkan bukan pejabat atau keturunan Hyuuga."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku," sahut Sasuke. "Jika sampai terjadi perang dengan Hyuuga, keamanan dan kenyamananku sebagai penduduk Hyuuga akan terusik."

Yashamaru merasa keheranan dengan jawaban Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika Sasuke sedang berbohong, namun ia tak peduli. Jika ia menjadi kaisar, ia tak ingin mencari mati dengan menyerang kerajaan Hyuuga yang jelas lebih kuat dibanding kekaisaran Suna. Ia malah khawatir jika kerajaan Hyuuga malah memutuskan afiliasi jika ia naik tahta.

"Seandainya aku naik tahta, akan merugikan jika aku memutuskan afiliasi dengan kerajaan Hyuuga. Kau pasti paham maksudku, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki itu. Jika kerajaan Hyuuga dan kekaisaran Suna berperang, tentu saja kerajaan Hyuuga akan menang. Namun ia hanya mengkhawatirkan perang yang jelas akan menimbulkan kerugian bagi rakyat.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Jika saja calon kaisar yang seharusnya menjadi tahta akhirnya akan naik tahta, akankah kaisar itu memerintah dengan baik? Bagaimana jika apa yang dilakukan Yashamaru adalah yang terbaik bagi rakyat? Sasuke tak keberatan untuk berperang jika ia berada di pihak yang benar, atau berada di pihak yang mungkin benar. Namun ia tak bisa berada di pihak yang jelas-jelas salah.

"Berapa bayaran untuk kami berdua jika kami menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Yashamaru tersenyum tipis, "Berapa yang kalian minta?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Suna adalah wilayah penghasil emas. Jika ia meminta emas, maka akan lebih menguntungkan meski ia harus menjualnya terlebih dahulu jika memerlukan uang. Ia bisa saja meminta _senryobako,_ namun akan merepotkan jika ia harus membawanya kemana-mana.

Sasuke tak lagi sempat menanyakan Naruto. Ia segera berkata, "Sepuluh kilo emas, bagaimana?"

Yashamaru tersenyum. Tarif yang murah untuk seseorang yang terkenal seperti lelaki dihadapannya. Menurut rumor, kemampuan lelaki ini bisa disetarakan dengan Itachi. Namun ia juga tak tahu jika rumor itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Namun kalian harus mematuhi syaratku."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menatap Yashamaru lekat-lekat dan menunggu jawaban lelaki itu.

"Kau harus bekerja sama dengan semua orang yang berada di pihakku, termasuk orang bayaranku. Kau tak boleh membunuh satupun dari mereka."

"Akan kami penuhi," sahut Naruto. Seolah menyuarakan isi pikiran Sasuke, Naruto segera berkata, "Sebagai gantinya, tolong rahasiakan keterlibatan kami maupun seluruh penduduk Hyuuga yang terlibat dalam misimu."

"Tentu saja-" Yashamaru memutus ucapannya dan berkata, "-siapa namamu?"

"Ruki."

"Baiklah, Ruki," ujar Yashamaru seraya mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan berupa surat kontrak yang sudah terdapat cap pengganti tanda tangan Yashamaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke membaca setiap kata dari surat kontrak itu sebelum melukai jari telunjuk mereka dan memberi cap dengan darah, hal yang umum dilakukan sebagai tanda persetujuan kontrak di dunia bawah.

Yashamaru menyimpan sebuah gulungan berupa surat kontrak dan memberikan gulungan lainnya pada Sasuke serta berkata, " Omong-omong, aku juga telah bekerja sama dengan pemimpin dari Akatsuki yang kabarnya satu klan denganmu. Apakah kau memiliki informasi mengenainya?"

Darah Sasuke seolah mendidih ketika mendengar ucapan Yashamaru. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik lelaki itu dan menghabisinya, namun ia meremas pakaiannya dan menahan diri untuk tak memaki lelaki ini. Bahkan Fujiwara agak terkejut dan melirik Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto menegang akibat terkejut dan ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke merasa seolah lelaki ini sedang menjebaknya. Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan secara eksplisit mengenai kebenciannya terhadap Itachi, baik di dunia bawah maupun dunia atas. Namun ia selalu menanyakan mengenai siapa saja yang mungkin terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang diambilnya dan selalu menolak pekerjaan yang terdapat kemungkinan akan bertemu Itachi hingga terdapat rumor yang menyebarjika dirinya tak menyukai Itachi dan cemburu pada lelaki bangsat itu, rumor yang jelas tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Satu klan bukan berarti aku dekat dengannya," sahut Sasuke dengan sinis. "Apakah kau memberikan syarat yang sama pada Itachi?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan ia sendiri yang meminta agar aku memberikan syarat ini pada setiap orang yang berada di pihakku."

Sasuke mendengus, jadi bajingan itu sudah tahu jika mereka berdua akan bekerja bersama. Namun ia masih tak paham dengan permintaan lelaki bajingan itu. Rasanya lelaki itu seolah menghindari kemungkinan bertarung dengan Sasuke. Apakah mungkin lelaki itu telah melemah dan khwatir jika Sasuke membunuhnya? Atau lelaki itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi yang Sasuke sendiri tak paham apa maksudnya.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan selain melakukan pekerjaan yang telah ia terima. Ia telah menerima kontrak dan memberi tanda darah pada surat kontrak sehingga ia tak bisa mundur. Ia merutuki kesialannya untuk bertemu dengan bajingan tengik itu.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar gila," keluh Sasuke dengan marah pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, tak menduga jika Sasuke juga bisa bereaksi seperti ini. Sejak tadi ia menyentuh lengan baju Sasuke, seolah memberi pertanda agar Sasuke tak melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Yashamaru.

"Sabarlah, _teme._ Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa orang itu baru mengatakan mengenai keterlibatan Itachi ketika kita telah menyetujui kontrak. Namun aku lebih tak mengerti dengan alasan Itachi mengajukan syarat semacam itu."

"Lelaki itu seperti ular," sahut Sasuke. "Sebagai orang yang pernah tinggal bertahun-tahun bersamanya, aku bahkan tak tahu orang seperti apa dirinya."

"Aku takut bertemu dengannya," ujar Naruto. "Namun aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Bagaimana kau malah kehilangan kontrol atas emosimu dan malah menyerangnya? Atau mungkin malah ia yang menyerangmu terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tersadar jika Itachi mungkin saja menjebaknya dengan syarat semacam itu. Lelaki itu bisa saja menyerangnya dengan tidak _gentle_ ketika ia sedang kelelahan karena berfokus dengan pekerjaan. Lalu setelah membunuhnya, Itachi akan melarikan diri dari menelantarkan pekerjaannya.

"Kita berdua harus berhati-hati, _dobe,_ " sahut Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil sebotol _sake_ dan menawarkan botol lain nya pada Naruto. Ia merasa jika pembicaraannya terkesan terlalu serius meskipun saat ini mereka sedang _hanami_ dengan melihat pohon sakura yang berguguran dari teras ryokan mereka.

"Ingin minum?"

Naruto menatap dengan heran, "Kau menawariku?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebotol sake pada Naruto. Naruto segera menerimanya dan membenturkan botolnya dengan botol Sasuke sebelum meminum seteguk sake.

Sake itu membuat tubuh mereka berdua menghangat meskipun malam di musim semi terasa agak dingin. Sasuke bahkan merasa lebih rileks setelah meminum sebotol sake.

"Kalau kau mulai merasa wajahmu memanas, jangan habiskan sake mu. Aku tak ingin kau mabuk, dobe."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang wajahnya mulai memerah, "Aku tidak mudah mabuk, tuh. Omong-omong wajahmu sudah memerah, lho. Tak kusangka kau lemah terhadap alkohol."

Sasuke merasa agak terhina. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol memng tidak begitu baik. Ia tak pernah mabuk, namun ia sudah merasa pusing setelah meminum botol kedua.

"Jangan-jangan malah kau yang akan mabuk."

"Mana mungkin? Aku bahkan baru minum setengah botol. Kau meremehkanku, _teme_?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau menatangku?"

"Tentu saja, _teme_ ," sahut Naruto. "Paling sebentar lagi kau akan mabuk."

"Kau tidak takut, _hn_?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Mengapa aku harus takut?"

"Aku bisa memperkosamu, lho," sahut Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Hah? Ap-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus. Sasuke berpura-pura mabuk dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keras hingga terbaring di atas tikar lantai kayu. Sasuke segera naik keatas tubuh Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto serta melumatnya dengan rakus.

Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke secara refleks meski ia agak terkejut, dan ia menikmati sensasi bibirnya yang dilumat oleh Sasuke. Satu tangan Sasuke meraba wajah Naruto, sementara tangan lainnya menyusup kedalam yukata Naruto dan menyentuh dadanya.

Entah mengapa sentuhan Sasuke terasa menyenangkan dan membuat Naruto menginginkan lebih. Namun Sasuke segera melepaskan bibirnya dan mengecup wajah Naruto dengan lembut serta mengusap kening Naruto.

"K-kau benar-benar ingin memperkosaku, _teme_?"

"Kau berpikir begitu, _dobe_?"

"Iya. Tadi kau-"

Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan satu tangan ia menutup pintu menuju teras dan meletakkan tubuh Naruto di dalam futon.

Sasuke segera mengunci pintu menuju teras dan menghampiri Naruto serta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto menduga jika Sasuke akan kembali mencium bibirnya sehingga ia memejamkan mata, namun Sasuke malah meletakkan bibir d ujung hidung Naruto serta mengecupnya.

" _Oyasumi, dobe_."

Naruto segera membuka mata ketika menyadari Sasuke telah menjauh. Ia baru saja menjadi korban kejahilan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Author mau ngasih beberapa pengumuman aja. Selama bulan puasa, author kemungkinan akan tetap update beberapa fanfict boyxboy, baik rate T maupun M. Mohon maaf untuk kalian yang puasa, namun sebaiknya tolong jangan baca fanfict boyxboy yang update selama bulan puasa. Semoga puasa kalian tetap lancar.

Selain itu, update fanfict bakal lebih lama karena author UAS selama 3 minggu mulai dari minggu depan sampai pertengahan juni.

Terakhir, author juga mau ngumumin kalau author akan berhenti menulis fanfict yaoi fandom Naruto di setelah semua fanfict on going tamat. Terus terang situs ini udah mulai kurang nyaman untuk nulis genre boyxboy. Setiap kali author publish fanfict boyxboy di fandom Naruto(meski bukan SasuNaru), selalu ada komentar menghujat, bahkan sampai saat ini.

Author memutuskan untuk pindah ke wattpad, yang sampai saat ini masih cukup kondusif untuk nulis fanfict yaoi di fandom Naruto tanpa adanya komentar flame. Untuk kalian yang mau baca fanfict yaoi di fandom Naruto, bisa baca di wattpad author : yue_aoi


	28. Season 2 : Chapter 8

Bunga-bunga sakura perlahan berguguran mengikuti arah gravitasi. Bulan purnama yang menampilkan sinar pucat dan lembut terkesan sendu entah mengapa, seolah bersedih atas gugurnya bunga-bunga sakura yang memang sudah seharusnya berguguran.

Pukul dua belas malam telah berlalu dan jalanan mulai sepi. Taman publik yang sebelumnya ramai dikunjungi pengunjung yang berkumpul bersama sambil memandang bunga sakura kini mulai sepi. Satu persatu pengunjung telah meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Sasuke berjalan menuju salah satu meja kayu dengan dua kursi panjang yang terdapat dibawah pohon Sakura bersama dengan Naruto. Tangan mereka berdua tak bersentuhan meski Sasuke begitu ingin mengenggam tangan Naruto.

Besok pagi mereka berdua akan berangkat ke kerajaan Suna yang berjarak dua hari jika ditempuh dengan berkuda dari kota Saika yang merupakan kota terdekat dari perbatasan kerajaan Suna. Namun mereka berdua tak bisa tidur dan memilh untuk mengunjungi taman serta menikmati suasana hening. Mereka berdua ingin mengamati malam dimana bunga-bunga sakura berguguran dan menikmati angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Bunga sakura jatuh tepat diatas kursi kayu yang baru saja akan diduduki Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil bunga itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja sebelum menark kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ternyata melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran d jam seperti ini menyenangkan juga," Naruto membuka pembicaraan seraya menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan setiap beberapa detik sekali.

"Kau juga menyukainya, _hn_?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Biasanya ia akan hanami bersama orang tua nya di taman pribadi yang berada di rumahnya hingga pukul sembilan malam sebelum orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya melihat bunga sakura berguguran di tengah malam

"Ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga sakura berguguran di tengah malam Ternyata sepi dan nyaman."

"Aku selalu melihatnya setiap tahun," jawab Sasuke seraya menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran, mengenang saat-saat ketika ia melihat bunga sakura berguguran di malam yang sepi sendirian bertahun-tahun lalu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia tak pernah mengira jika Sasuke pun memiliki sisi melankolis seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu lagi melihat bunga sakura sendirian. Kau bisa melakukannya bersamaku, _teme._ "

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Naruto serta mengenggamnya.

Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuhnya. Ia segera balas mengenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dan menikmati kehangatan yang menghangatkan jiwa dan raganay di tengah angin malam nan dingin.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menjagamu di perang ini. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika kita berada di pihak yang benar," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Ia menatap kearah bunga sakura dengan tatapan dan ekspresi wajah yang mencerminkan kebimbangan.

Naruto menatap mata sang kekasih dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan. Ia mempercayai sang kekasih sepenuhnya dan yakin jika apapun yang dipilih kekasihnya adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Meski Sasuke mengatakan tak bisa menjaganya, lelaki itu pasti akan berusaha menjaganya, entah secara sadar atau tidak.

"Tidak perlu menjagaku, _teme._ Selama ini kau selalu menjagaku, maka kali ini seharusnya kau menjag dirimu sendiri," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara pelan, berharap agar Sasuke tak mendengarnya, "Aku akan sangat kehilangan seandainya kau meninggalkanku, _teme._ "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Iris _onyx_ nya tertuju pada wajah sang kekasih dan ia mengeratkan genngaman tangan nya, "Aku sangat berharap jika kita berdua akan selamat di perang ini. Setidaknya, aku akan memastikan keselamatanmu."

Naruto merasa ngerti hanya dengan membayangkan jika Sasuke gugur di medan perang. Tak peduli sehebat apapun kemampuan bertarung Sasuke, lelaki itu pasti memiliki batas. Seandainya Sasuke telah mencapai batasnya, lelaki itu dapat terluka dan mati.

Seandainya Sasuke 'pergi', maka Naruto tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup. Sasuke adalah pilar penyangga baginya, dan bagaikan sebuah bangunan, Naruto akan runtuh jika ia tak memiliki pilar penyangga.

"Tentu saja. Kita pasti akan memenangkan perang ini."

Ucapan Naruto terdengar optimis, namun Sasuke menyadari keraguan yang terpancar dari tatapan lelaki itu meski Naruto berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. Sasuke merasa malu terhadap dirinya yang seharusnya mampu menguatkan Naruto, namun faktanya Naruto lah yang berusaha menghilangkan keraguan Sasuke dengan bersikap optimis.

" _Dobe._ "

Naruto menyahut. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu ketika wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Mereka berdua kini saling menatap, dan Sasuke perlahan mengeliminasi jarak dengan berusaha mendekati wajahnya.

" _T-teme_?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia memejamkan mata dan segera mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Tangan nya yang sebelumnya mengenggam tangan Naruto kini terlepas dan ia segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Seharusnya Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan membuka matanya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun emosi mengendalikan dirinya hingga otaknya tak mampu lagi berfungsi dengan normal. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mulai memagut bibir Naruto.

Naruto terkejut ketika ia merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menciumnya. Hembusan nafas hangat lelaki itu bahkan menerpa kulit wajahnya, menandakan jika jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Tanpa ragu Naruto membuka mulutnya dan ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, sedangkan mereka berdua bertukar saliva dengan mata terpejam, merasakan eksistensi masing-msing.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sadar jika kesempatan yang mereka miliki kali ini mungkin saja tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Seandainya mereka melewatkan kesempatan kali ini dan kesempatan kedua tak akan datang, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto akan merasa sangat menyesal.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Iris _onyx_ nya kini bertemu pandang dengan iris _sapphire_ Naruto, sedangan tubuhnya masih memeluk tubuh Naruto. Hatinya terus meneriakkan perasaan cinta yang dirasakannya terhadap sang kekasih.

" _Dobe,_ apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia tak pernah terbiasa menunjukkan rasa cinta, setidaknya tidak dengan mengungkapkannya secara eksplisit. Ia merasa tak nyaman mengucapkannya dan ia bahkan tak begitu yakin jika ia pernah mengungkapkan rasa cintanya secara eksplisit melalui kata. Namun ia tak ingin memiliki penyesalan jika ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, karena itulah ia memilih untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Begitupun denganku, _teme_."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menampilkan senyum termanis yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada sang kekasih. Hanya dengan sebuah ungkapan cinta dari Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa jika dirinya lah pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung mendapat kehormatan untuk melayani anda," ujar seorang wanita berusia awal dua puluhan dengan rambut hitam halus yang tergerai. Tubuh wanita itu tak tertutup sehelai benangpun dan memperlihatkan payudaranya yang putih mulus dan kenyal.

Wanita itu menatap Itachi yang kini berbaring disampingnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Lelaki itu juga tak mengenakan selembar pakaian dan sejak tadi hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Namun mata lelaki itu begitu indah dengan iris _onyx_ yang menawan dan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik.

Tak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Namun sang _oiran_ (pelacur) mengerti, lelaki ini mungkin merupakan tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Klien nya bahkan hanya memintanya untuk tak mengecewakannya dan langsung mengecupnya serta menggerayanginya.

"Anda ingin melakukannya lagi, Tuan? Malam ini aku adalah milikmu sepenuhnya," ujar _oiran_ itu dengan nada menggoda. Ia setengah berharap agar klien nya mengiyakan penawarannya. Lelaki muda yang menjadi kliennya malam ini bukanlah seorang pelanggan yang sering berkunjung, namun tubuhnya cukup bagus dan wajahnya tampan. Rasanya ia merasa tak puas bercinta dengan lelaki itu meski mereka telah melakukannya beberapa ronde.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Baiklah, Tuan," ucap _oiran_ itu sambil tersenyum, namun merasa kecewa di dalam hati.

Itachi segera mengambil enam _koban_ dari kantung berisi uang miliknya. Ia menyerahkan pembayaran sekaligus tips untuk _oiran_ itu dan menatap _oiran_ itu dengan dingin, "Tinggalkan ruanganku."

 _Oiran_ itu mengernyitkan dahi. Biasanya klien akan meminta _oiran_ untuk menemani hingga pagi, namun lelaki ini malah langsung memintanya pergi ketika mereka sudah selesai bercinta. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan klien yang seperti ini.

"Anda serius, Tuan?"

" _Hn._ "

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ " ucap wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Sesudahnya ia segera mengambil pakaiannya dan memakai pakaiannya kembali serta meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi kini sendirian di dalam ruangan penginapan yang berada di rumah bordir. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri dan berbaring diatas _futon_ sesudahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah beberapa ronde bersama _oiran_ itu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak puas.

 _Oiran_ itu tidak buruk, bahkan sebetulnya _oiran_ itu adalah _oiran_ terbaik di daerah ini. Namun Itachi malah terus memikirkan perang yang akan ia hadapi dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai siasat yang seharusnya dilakukan. Selain itu ia juga menantikan pertemuan secara langsung dengan Sasuke.

Itachi berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia masih memiliki waktu selama beberapa jam sebelum pagi tiba dan ia diharuskan meninggalkan penginapan. Namun ia masih tak berhenti memikirkan Sasuke, rasanya ia begitu ingin bertemu Sasuke secara langsung dan menjalankan rencananya untuk mati di tangan sang adik.

Sebetulnya Itachi tak peduli jika ia akan menang atau kalah di dalam perang, lagipula perang kali ini merupakan perang terakhir yang akan dihadapinya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan ialah keberhasilan rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tak mengingat sudah berapa kilometer jalan yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke untuk menuju perbatasan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lelah karena kurang beristirahat, sepertinya Sasuke pun begitu. Namun Sasuke tetap memaksa melakukan perjalanan tanpa beristirahat sekalipun.

Saat ini pukul satu siang dan Sasuke terpaksa berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang. Ia segera turun dari kuda dan menghampiri salah satu pohon serta mengikatkan kudanya disana, begitupun dengan Naruto yang kini sudah terbiasa melakukan berbagai hal sendiri.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon dan membuka ranselnya. Sebetulnya tubuhnya terasa lelah dan ia tidak terlalu lapar, namun ia memutuskan untuk makan siang karena khawatir dengan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri ingin tiba di bagian dalam hutan lebih cepat dan segera beristirahat untuk memulihkan energy nya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, _teme_. Kurasa sebaiknya kita menunda perjalanan selama satu hari. Lagipula kita hanya diminta untuk tiba minggu depan."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Semakin cepat tiba, maka akan semakin baik. Kau bisa mengamati situasi medan perang, mengenal orang-orang yang akan menjadi sekutumu dengan lebih baik, serta menyiapkan strategi untuk keselamatan dirimu, _dobe_."

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua malah sakit karena kelelahan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia jarang sakit beberapa tahun terakhir, dan setelah ia rutin meminum ramuan herbal yang diketahuinya dari tabib kenalannya untuk menjaga stamina tubuhnya, kondisi kesehatannya juga ikut meningkat. Rasa lelah yang dirasakannya kali ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan rasa lelah yang pernah ia rasakan ketika mendapati peatihan yang tidak manusiawi dari Itachi.

"Minum ini," ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan botol berisi ramuan herbal pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil botol itu dan membukanya. Ia meringis ketika mencium aroma obat yang kuat, "Ini apa?"

"Ramuan untuk menjaga stamina. Minumlah sedikit."

Naruto memutuskan untuk meminum beberapa teguk dan cepat-cepat menelannya sebelum meringis. Ramuan itu benar-benar pahit, namun membuat sekujur tubuhnya menghangat dan setelahnya ia merasa lebih rileks. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan perlahan menghilang dan ia tak lagi mengantuk seperti sebelumnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata ramuan ini bekerja dengan cepat. Namun rasanya benar-benar pahit. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau meminum ramuan seperti ini?"

"Jangan pedulikan rasanya. Yang terpenting adalah efeknya."

Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah _onigiri_ dari ranselnya sendiri, sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah telur yang direbus menggunakan teh dan rempah-rempah lainnya. Sasuke pertama kali mencoba telur rebus dengan teh dan rempah-rempah di kerajaan tetangga dan ia menyukai rasanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuatnya sebagai bekal perjalanan.

"Itu apa?"

"Telur rebus teh. Cobalah."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Namun ia segera memberikan salah satu _onigiri_ dengan isian _okaka_ yang merupakan favorit Sasuke.

" _Gochisosama deshita,_ " ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sebelum menggigit _onigiri_ mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Rasa onigiri itu begitu enak menurutnya, entah karena onigiri itu memang enak atau karena onigiri itu merupakan onigiri spesial buatan Naruto. Ia merasa senang dengan Naruto yang bahkan mengetahui makanan favoritnya.

"Kau tahu makanan favoritku, _dobe_?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Setiap kali membuat _onigiri_ , kau selalu mengisinya dengan tomat dan _okaka._ Seandainya kita tak perlu membuat bekal untuk waktu yang lama, aku akan mengisi _onigiri_ mu dengan tomat."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia akan mengapresiasi makanan apapun yang dibuat Naruto. Setidaknya lelaki itu sudah bersusah payah membuatkan makananan favoritnya, meski hanya sebuah onigiri sekalipun.

"Beginipun onigirimu sudah terasa enak, _dobe._ _Arigatou._ "

Naruto balas tersenyum. Ia sudah merasa senang hanya dengan kalimat apresiasi yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih. Dan ia merasa senang karena Sasuke menyukai makanan buatannnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Aku khawatir makananku tidak cukup enak untukmu, _teme_."

Sasuke meletakkan tangan diatas puncak kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kini ia tak lagi menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan ia menampilkan senyumnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil telur yang diberikan Sasule dam meremasnya untuk menghancurkan kulitnya. Ia segera memakan telur itu dan merasakan rasa teh yang bercampur dengan rempah-rempah. Rasa makanan itu agak khas dan lezat. Mungkin saja masakan yang dibuat Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan menambah cita rasa masakan itu.

"Enak. Aku suka telurnya."

"Ingin telur lagi, _dobe_? Aku masih memiliki beberapa."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu jika Sasuke menghitung perbekalan dan mempersiapkannya dengan cermat. Sasuke mengatur agar setiap orang hanya memakan satu onigiri dan satu telur untuk satu kali makan.

"Itu jatah telurmu untuk makan siang, kan? Makanlah, _teme._ Nanti kau kelaparan."

"Aku tidak begitu lapar. Lagipula aku bisa berburu untuk makan malam."

Naruto merasa tidak enak hati. Hingga saat inipun ia masih menjadi beban bagi Sasuke meski ia berusaha keras untuk mandiri. Setiap kali mereka berpegian, Sasuke masih harusberburu sendirian untuk makan mereka berdua.

"Simpanlah tenagamu untuk perang nanti, _teme._ Kali ini biarkan aku yang berburu."

Sasuke kembali menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto, hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasannya. Ia berusaha keras mempersiapkan Naruto untuk mampu hidup mandiri, namun di sisi lain terkadang ia merasa tak tega membiarkan Naruto untuk melakukan hal-hal kejam. Ia masih ingat ketika Naruto meringis saat pertama kali diminta untuk berburu.

"Tidak masalah, _dobe._ "

Naruto kembali memakan telur yang diberikan Sasuke dengan perlahan, berusaha mengingat rasanya dengan baik. Ia merasa senang dapat menikmati makanan buatan Sasuke.

Naruto menyadari jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke bagaikan seutas benang yang rapuh dan dapat terputus kapanpun. Hidup sebagai kriminal membuat mereka berdua hidup dibawah bayang-bayang perpisahan setiap hari walaupun Naruto memilih untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, " _Arigatou, teme_. Aku sangat menyukai telur buatanmu,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, merasa agak heran dengan reaksi Naruto. Apakah telur buatan nya begitu enak hingga Naruto begitu senang? Apapun alasannya, Sasuke merasa puas dan ikut merasa senang jika Naruto tersenyum.

 **-TBC-**


	29. Season 2 : Chapter 9

Sasuke memicingkan matanya seraya menatap tebing-tebing yang mengelilingi kota. Cahaya matahari yang terik dan menyilaukan ditambah dengan temperatur yang panas di siang hari serta udara yang kering membuatnya merasa lebih cepat lelah dibandingkan biasanya.

Kerajaan Suna terletak di daerah yang memiliki tanah tandus. Bahkan terdapat gurun-gurun pasir di beberapa bagian. Kondisi ekonomi rakyat di kerajaan Suna sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus, terlihat dari pakaian dan kondisi kota. Cukup banyak rumah penduduk terbuat dari kayu dengan atap jerami yang dibuat dengan sederhana dan tampak tidak terlalu kokoh. Bahkan beberapa anak-anak terlihat sangat kurus.

Sejak tadi Sasuke terus menerus menatap sekeliling, memastikan jika tak ada orang yang mengawasi mereka. Ia merasa perlu ekstra berhati-hati setiap melewati daerah miskin.

Naruto meringis ketika ia melewati jalanan yang dibangun dengan baik, namun para penduduknya hidup dalam kemiskinan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Naruto berpapasan dengan orang berpakaian lusuh atau anak-anak bertubuh sangat kurus hingga menyisakan kulit dan tulang.

"Kota macam apa ini?" bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, harga emas sangat tinggi di kerajaan lain. Seharusnya kerajaan Suna yang memiliki wilayah penghasil emas akan menjadi kerajaan yang makmur. Namun anehnya rata-rata penduduk yang ditemui Sasuke tampaknya hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan

Yang lebih mengherankan, tampaknya mayoritas penduduk di kota ini adalah anak-anak yang belum melalui masa puber, orang tua dan wanita. Satu-satunya pria dewasa yang ditemui Naruto dan Sasuke di kota ini adalah para prajurit.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak ketika ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut acak-acakan dengan pakaian lusuh berlari menghampirinya dengan membawa sebongkah batu yang dipeluknya bagaikan memeluk bayi.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pegangan pedangnya, bersiap menyerang wanita itu. Namun wanita itu langsung menjerit, "Suamiku! Aku merindukanmu."

" _T-teme_?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Sasuke dan wanita itu dengan tatapan bergantian. Mustahil jika Sasuke adalah suami wanita itu.

"A-"

Sasuke membelalakan mata saat wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat hingga ia hampir terjungkal dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya.

"Aku bukan suamimu," ujar Sasuke pada wanita itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding, ia merasa risih dengan wanita itu.

Namun wanita itu seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dan kini mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan Sasuke sambil menangis dan menyentuh kaki Sasuke, "Suamiku, maafkan aku. Ketika kau pergi, para tentara bajingan itu mencabuliku. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Sasuke kembali berpandangan dengan Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita yang sepertinya kurang waras ini. Namun sepertinya wanita itu kehilangan suaminya dan menjadi korban pemerkosaan hingga menjadi gila.

Seorang petugas yang kebetulan berpatroli di wilayah tempat Sasuke berada kebetulan melintas dan berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Sasuke. Ketika menyadari wanita itu kurang waras dan Sasuke tampak terganggu, petugas itu tanpa ragu menghampiri wanita itu dan langsung menusukkan pedang ke punggung wanita itu hingga menembus tubuhnya dan wanita itu menjerit kesakitan.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat dan Sasuke serta Naruto hanya tercengang. Petugas itu mengumpat kesal, "Sial. Kurasa daerah ini benar-benar terkutuk hingga terdapat begitu banyak sampah masyarakat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Naruto dengan suara meninggi. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang membunuh orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya.

Naruto tampak marah, namun Sasuke segera mencengkram tangan Naruto erat-erat. Matanya menatap kearah wanita kurang waras itu yang berusaha menarik pedang sambil menjerit dan menangis kesakitan, namun petugas itu segera menarik pedang yang tertusuk di tubuh wanita itu hingga darah bermuncratan keluar dan mengalir deras. Wanita itu tersungkur di lantai tanpa bergerak.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan andai," sahut petugas itu. Petugas itu menyerahkan amplop dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Terimalah ini sebagai kompensasi. Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun."

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih ketika petugas itu segera kembali ke kudanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menatap nanar kearah petugas yang kini telah pergi. Ia masih tak habis pikir, apakah orang itu benar-benar petugas sungguhan? Mana mungkin ada petugas yang membunuh warga sipil meski warga tersebut kurang waras sekalipun? Jangan-jangan petugas itu juga sebetulnya tidak waras, bahkan jauh lebih parah dari wanita gila ini.

Sasuke menatap wanita yang masih tak bergerak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah itu. Sasuke sangat ingin mengecek keadaan wanita itu, namun ia merasa takut jika darah wanita itu meninggalkan jejak pada sandalnya dan ia malah dikira sebagai pembunuh wanita itu. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah di kerajaan lain.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, ia menyadari beberapa penduduk yang sebelumnya berpura-pura sibuk melakukan sesuatu kini memberanikan diri menatap kearah wanita yang tersungkur dengan tubuh bersimbah darah tu dengan tatapan takut.

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun berjalan kearah wanita yang tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang menggenang disekitarnya itu. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah ketika berjarak cukup jauh dan menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Mungkin… kita berada di pihak yang benar," gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke seolah bergerak sendiri ketika ia menghampiri gadis yang kini menangis sambil menggumamkan kata ' _okaa-san_ ' dan 'maafkan aku' berulang kali.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menatap amplop di tangannya yang tampaknya berisi uang itu. Dibandingkan dirinya, gadis itu jelas lebih membutuhkan uang kompensasi.

"Untukmu."

Gadis bertubuh kurus itu menatap amplop yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia menatap segel surat yang terbuat dari _wax_ dengan stempel lambang kerajaan itu dan segera berkata dengan suara parau dan terbata-bata, "B-bukankah… itu uang k-kompensasi yang anda terima?"

Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil itu mengetahui perihal uang kompensasi itu ketika tak ada apapun yang tertulis di amplop itu?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah menerimanya," jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang parau dan tak lagi terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Ia mampu menarik kesimpulan jika apa yang disaksikannya hari ini bukanlah hal yang tak lazim di kota ini. Jangan-jangan petugas yang ditemui Sasuke tadi hanya menjalankan perintah yang diberikan kerajaan padanya. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa petugas itu membunuh orang seenaknya di tengah jalan dan menggunakan lambang kerajaan pada segel surat?

"Ambil ini," ucap Sasuke dengan setengah memaksa. Ia menyerahkan amplop itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu serta mengelusnya sebagai bentuk empati. Ia pernah memiliki pengalaman yang serupa dengan gadis itu dan ia sadar jika kalimat penghiburan apapun tak akan bisa membangkitkan kembali orang yang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Emosi benar-benar mengambil alih logika Sasuke sepenuhnya ketika ia berlutut di lantai dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat serta membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis di pelukannya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Yashamaru keesokan siang setelah terlebih dahulu menginap di salah satu penginapan terbaik di kota yang jauh lebih baik daripada dugaana Sasuke.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan untuk segera memberitahukan Yashamaru jika ia sudah tiba. Sesuke yakin jika keberadaannya akan menarik perhatian setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis kecil itu.

Kemarin Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemani gadis kecil itu dan pergi makan bersama serta mengantar gadis itu pulang. Naruto banyak bertanya pada gadis itu dan ia mengetahui dari gadis kecil itu jika ayahnya beserta laki-laki lainnya pergi ke ibu kota untuk direkrut sebagai tentara secara paksa. Dan ketika tentara yang ditugaskan menjaga perbatasan tiba di kota, mereka mulai memilih wanita berparas cantik untuk dijadikan budak seks. Ibu gadis kecil itu merupakan salah satu yang terpilih dan diperkosa secara bergilir hingga akhirnya depresi dan memiliki gangguan mental. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu selain merawat ibunya sendirian dan berusaha mencari uang dengan bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di tempat tinggal para petugas yang berjaga di kota.

Jika memungkinkan, Sasuke berniat membawa gadis kecil itu ke salah satu panti asuhan yang cukup rutin dikunjunginya. Jika gadis kecil itu dibiarkan sendirian, mungkin saja ia akan bernasib sama dengan sang ibu. Karena itulah Sasuke berharap agar dirinya maupun gadis kecil itu akan tetap bertahan hidup hingga kudeta berakhir.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Tak kuduga kalian tiba lebih cepat dari waktu yang kutentukan," Yashamaru membuka percakapan seraya mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

"Baik-baik saja,"

"Kalian sudah melihat-lihat kota ini? Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

Sasuke menyadari jika pertanyaan Yashamaru tak seharusnya dijawab secara eksplisit. Ia harus mengorek informasi dari Yashamaru tanpa disadari oleh lelaki itu sendiri, namun Naruto begitu gegabah akibat emosi, membuat Sasuke langsung menepuk lengan Naruto sebagai kode untuk diam setelahnya.

"Mengerikan," sahut Naruto.

Yashamaru menyeringai tipis. Reaksi Ruki sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia memang menyadari jika lelaki itu jauh lebih polos dan gegabah dibandingkan Taiko yang sangat berhati-hati dan mengingatkannya akan Itachi yang ditemuinya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Namun ia tak menduga jika Ruki akan sepolos ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpendapat begitu, Ruki?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia tahu jika ia baru saja bertindak gegabah setelah Sasuke menepuk lengannya, karena itulah ia berharap agar Sasuke saja yang menjawabnya.

"Aku tak menemukan satupun lelaki dewasa selain petugas. Dan rata-rata penduduk yang kutemui terlihat sangat kurus."

Yashamaru menatap kearah Sasuke yang meliriknya sejenak. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki itu, namun ia ingin berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang dihadapannya dengan fakta yang sangat menyentuh hati agar kedua orang itu bertarung dengan sepenuh hati.

Yashamaru telah menggunakan cara yang sama untuk mempersuasi banyak orang untuk berada di pihaknya. Sekilas ia terkesan seperti membela kepentingan rakyat, namun sebetulnya ia hanya peduli dengan tahta yang akan ia dapatkan jika berhasil menggulingkan calon raja.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kerajaan Suna adalah kerajaan kaya yang memiliki banyak emas yang dapat diekspor ke kerajaan lain. Namun pemerintah lebih memilih untuk menggunakan uang dengan memperkuat militer, membangun infrastruktur hanya di ibu kota dan kota-kota lain yang berbatasan dengan kerajaan lain. Orang-orang yang hidup dengan nyaman hanyalah orang yang bekerja di militer, pemerintahan, raja serta raja dan keluarganya. Beberapa tahun lalu, raja mewajibkan semua laki-laki dewasa, terkecuali yang berpenyakit, untuk pergi ke ibu kota dan menjalani latihan militer untuk dijadikan tentara. Para lelaki yang dianggap terlalu lemah untuk menjadi tentara dijadikan pekerja di tambang emas."

Yashamaru berhenti sejenak dan menatap kearah dua lelaki dihadapannya. Kedua pendengarnya tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan Taiko bahkan tampaknya tak berkedip sedetikpun.

"Kota-kota dijaga oleh para tentara yang tinggal di kota untuk sementara. Dan raja bahkan memiliki pasukan khusus serta mengeluarkan aturan yang mengijinkan para pasukan khusus membunuh gelandangan, orang kurang waras, atau orang berpenyakit yang mereka temui di jalan. Setelahnya mayat-mayat itu dibakar secara massal di lokasi yang sudah ditentukan. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya rakyat yang hidup dalam situasi seperti ini?"

"Mengerikan," desis Naruto. "Benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa ada raja semacam itu?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun. Ia telah melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi sehingga ia percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Yashamaru. Sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke belum pernah melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan dibanding situasi di kota tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Kini putra bungsunya yang berusia enam belas tahun akan menggantikannya. Buah akan jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sebelum anak itu menjadi raja, aku harus menghentikannya dan menjadi raja demi memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa curiga jika lelaki dihadapannya sedang berusaha memprovokasi mereka berdua. Ia tahu jika keadaan di kota tempatnya berada memang buruk, namun ucapan lelaki itu menyiratkan jika lelaki itu begitu berambisi menjadi raja. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu hanya memanfaatkan situasi untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

" _Hn._ Bagaimana dengan persiapan perang?"

"Persiapan sudah mencapai tahap delapan puluh persen. Menurut rencanaku, kita akan membuat kerusuhan di kota yang terletak di empat penjuru dari ibu kota dan terus menjalar hingga mencapai ibu kota."

"Dengan mengorbankan penduduk?" Sasuke berusaha menanggapi dengan ekspresi dan intonasi yang terdengar tak peduli meski sebetulnya ia merasa sangat khawatir.

Yashamaru menggeleng. Ia sudah mendengar rumor-rumor aneh yang sangat sulit dipercaya mengenai Taiko, misalnya saja rumor mengenai lelaki itu yang memberikan sumbangan ke panti asuhan atau panti jompo. Yashamaru tak ingin percaya hingga kemarin ia mendengar dari salah satu informannya mengenai keberadaan lelaki asing yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan penduduk akibat memeluk dan memberikan uang pada gadis kecil yang kehilangan ibunya akibat dibunuh oleh petugas kerajaan. Yashamaru mencurigai jika lelaki asing itu adalah orang yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Tampaknya Taiko mempedulikan penduduk hingga bertanya seperti itu. Yashamaru harus berpura-pura peduli pada penduduk untuk memastikan agar Taiko tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kita akan mengusahakan korban seminimal mungkin. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyebarkan pamfletpada penduduk dan meminta mereka mendukung kita dalam usaha pemberontakan. Mungkin saja beberapa orang yang masih cukup kuat dapat dijadikan tentara tambahan untuk melawan petugas. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan wanita masa kini. Lagipula semakin banyak orang yang bergabung, semakin tinggi tingkat keberhasilan kita."

Sasuke semakin yakin jika Yashamaru hanya memanfaatkan keadan untuk menjadi raja. Tidak menjamin jika Yashamaru akan menjadi raja yang lebih baik dari raja sebelumnya, bisa jadi malah lebih parah. Sama halnya dengan pengganti raja yang sebenarnya, belum tentu akan menjadi raja yang buruk seperti raja sebelumnya.

Sasuke memilih mengiyakan rencana Yashamaru. Ia tak ingin menentang rencana lelaki itu dan menjadi musuh yang harus disingkirkan setelah dimanfaatkan. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan lelaki itu dan sebisa mungkin akan menghindari memakan bekal yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu. Atau jika terpaksa, ia akan menggunakan mangkuk dan peralatan makan perak yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Sekadar saran, di dalam pertarungan nanti usahakan untuk tidak memakai kekuatan matamu jika tidak diperlukan. Kau juga bisa berada di barisan para penunggang kuda atau bahkan di barisan yang sama dengan jenderal perang jika kau mau."

"Tempatkan aku di barisan manapun, asalkan aku berada di barisan yang sama dengan Ruki."

Naruto terperanjat, begitupun dengan Yashamaru. Naruto tak menduga jika di dalam perang sekalipun Sasuke masih memikirkan keselamatannya. Ia khawatir Sasuke malah tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik.

"Tidak perlu. Tempatkan aku dimanapun sesuai dengan rencana awalmu."

Yashamaru terdiam sejenak. Rencana awalnya ialah menjadikan Taiko sebagai jenderal perang, sementara Ruki ditempatkan di baris depan. Namun Taiko tampaknya begitu protektif terhadap Ruki hingga meminta ditempatkan di barisan yang sama.

"Setidaknya, tempatkan aku di tempat dimana aku bisa memantau Ruki."

Yashamaru mengangguk. Ia akan menuruti permintaan Taiko.

 **.**

 **.**

Darah Sasuke seolah mendidih ketika ia meninggalkan kediaman sementara Yashamaru dan merasakan _chakra_ kuat yang sangat tidak asing. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya, menatap kearah Itachi yang berada di kejauhan dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke tak mengerti kesialan macam apa yang dialaminya hingga bisa bertemu dengan lelaki bajingan itu di saat yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Tak ada jalan lain untuk kembali ke penginapan selain melalui jalan yang sama dengan yang digunakannya saat pergi dan berpapasan dengan Itachi.

Naruto merasa khawatir. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan segera menunduk begitu menyadari mata merah lelaki itu serta memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _teme_?"

"Bajingan itu," gumam Sasuke dengan suara berat dan pelan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Kendalikan emosimu, _teme._ Ingat dengan perjanjian dalam pekerjaan kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia segera mengnonaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan segera berjalan sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahu Naruto. Ia sadar jika saat ini ia harus memprioritaskan pekerjaan dan tak membiarkan emosi mengambilalih dirinya.

Naruto hanya berjalan diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya hanya terus menatap ke depan, memperhatikan sosok yang berjalan kearah mereka di kejauhan.

Penampilan Itachi tak berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Lelaki itu memakai jubah hitam panjang tanpa memasukkan tangannya sendiri ke bagian tangan untuk jubah. Bahkan gaya rambut lelaki itu masih belum berubah, lelaki itu masih mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan rambut berwarna merah yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan darah kedua orang tuanya yang mati setelah dibantai oleh lelaki bajingan itu. Tampaknya Itachi menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, namun berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

" _Hisashiburi, otouto,_ Ruki- _san_."

Naruto terperanjat. Ia tak menduga jika Itachi bahkan mengetahui nama yang ia gunakan di dunia bawah. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh lelaki itu.

Naruto merasa takut dengan lelaki yang lebih kuat dibandingkan Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih mengingat kengerian yang dilihatnya ketika Itachi melukai Sasuke di hutan. Namun entah kenapa ia malah merasa marah mengingat apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap Itachi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan waspada, "Apa alasanmu mengajukan syarat bekerja sama dengan seluruh orang-orang Yashamaru tanpa boleh membunuh mereka?"

Itachi menatap sinis kearah Sasuke dan menjawab dengan intonasi dan ekspresi wajah datar, "Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuhmu, _baka otouto._ "

Itachi dengan sengaja mengarahkan dua jarinya ke kening Sasuke, hal yang sering dilakukannya dulu pada Sasuke dan akan membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Ia sengaja memancing emosi Sasuke.

Belum sempat kedua jari itu menyentuh Sasuke, Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong kedua jari Itachi. Ia menahan diri untuk tak meremas kedua jari itu dan mematahkannya.

"Pastikan kau selamat dalam perang. Setelah itu mari bertarung sampai mati."

Naruto terperanjat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke bertambah kuat. Yang jelas, Itachi bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan kemampuannya. Dulu Sasuke bahkan terluka parah ketika berniat membunuhnya.

" _Hn_."

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto dan melangkah. Ketika ia melewati Itachi dan berada tepat di samping lelaki itu, ia segera berkata, "Akan kupastikan jika aku berhasil menghabisimu kali ini."

 **-TBC-**


	30. Season 2 : Chapter 10

Malam di kota perbatasan antara kerajaan Suna dan Hyuuga terasa begitu dingin, bahkan jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan biasanya. Para penjaga yang biasanya berjaga sambil berpatroli berkeliling kota di malam hari kini memilih berada di dalam kediaman masing-masing dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang terpaksa berjaga di luar, itupun bergantian setiap dua jam sekali meski seharusnya tidak ada pergantian penjaga selama shift yang ditentukan.

Beberapa orang berjalan di sekitar jalanan menuju kediaman penjaga, membuat beberapa penjaga yang kebetulan melihat mereka mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada beberapa laki-laki dewasa yang tak direkrut untuk menjadi bagian dari militer.

"Mereka ini bangsawan?" bisik salah seorang penjaga pada rekannya yang sedang berjaga.

Melihat kehadiran beberapa orang di jalan, penjaga itu segera mengeluarkan pedangnya, membuat sang rekan yang berbisik padanya terkejut. Belum sempat rekan penjaga itu berkata apapun, sang penjaga itu segera menusuk jantung rekannya hingga darah mengucur membasahi pakaian sang rekan dan rekan penjaga itu segera menyentuh dadanya serta meringis kesakitan.

Penjaga itu segera mencabut pedang yang telah berlumuran darah amis nan lengket dengan cepat dan membuat tubuh sang rekan segera terkulai diatas tanah.

Beberapa penjaga secara serempak menusukkan pedang pada beberapa rekan mereka ketika mereka melihat kedatangan beberapa orang yang merupakan pendukung Yashamaru. Hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini merupakan bagian dari rencana yang telah disusun. Mayoritas pendukung Yashamaru merupakan para penjaga, dan untuk mempermudah pergerakan mereka pada awalnya, mereka akan 'berkhianat' dengan secepat mungkin menghabisi rekan sesama penjaga yang bukan merupakan pendukung Yashamaru serta membakar kediaman mereka untuk menghilangkan bukti.

Menurut rencana, pada tahap awal 'pemberontakan' akan dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, yaitu dengan menghabisi musuh secara diam-diam. Jika pihak kerajaan sudah merasa curiga, dan mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan, maka akan diadakan serangan mendadak secara serempak untuk mengacaukan situasi dan membuat raja sementara kesulitan untuk mengatur strategi dengan matang.

Salah satu penjaga berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka dengan langkah perlahan dan mengerakkan jari-jarinya secara _horizontal_ di depan _shoji_ hingga membentuk siluet bayangan, memberi kode pada rekan yang sedang berada di kamar tidur.

Secara serempak penjaga yang berada di ruang istirahat menghabisi rekan-rekan mereka yang berada di pihak kerajaan dengan cepat sebelum sang rekan sempat melawan, seolah telah kehilangan seluruh nurani mereka hingga tak merasakan keraguan sedetikpun. Salah seorang penjaga yang berada di dalam ruang istirahat segera menyalakan api dan membakar _shoji_ di ruang istirahat setelah seluruh target tewas dengan tujuan menyamarkannya sebagai kebakaran.

.

.

Jantung Sasuke terasa benar-benar sesak. Emosi benar-benar menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi. Bayangkan saja, selama beberapa hari ia harus melakukan perjalan bersama lelaki bajingan yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dan kini lelaki itu bahkan berjarak kurang dari dua puluh meter darinya.

Hal itu bahkan diperparah dengan sang lelaki bajingan yang menatap kearahnya setiap beberapa menit sekali, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke pun agak kesulitan karena ia harus memalingkan wajah karena setiap ia melihat ke sisi kiri, ia akan melihat sosok lelaki bajingan itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia belum melihat lelaki bajingan itu menggunakan kekuatannya sekalipun. Bahkan lelaki itu belum menarik pedangnya sama sekali dalam dua hari.

Yashamaru berniat melakukan perjalanan ke kota lain dengan pengawalan beberapa orang bayaran terbaiknya, dan kini mau tak mau Sasuke bersama dengan bajingan itu. Rasanya Sasuke akan mati karena emosi jika menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama lelaki bajingan itu.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana saat ini. Yashamaru sesekali mengajak bicara dirinya dan Itachi tanpa sadar jika Sasuke benar-benar benci dengan lelaki bajingan itu. Sasuke juga tak bisa berbicara dengan leluasa bersama Naruto karena bajingan itu bisa mendengarnya.

Seolah ingin menambah kejengkelan Sasuke, Itachi bahkan memutuskan untuk menawarkan diri memasak di perjalanan. Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap permusuhan dengan Itachi yang dapat disadari oleh orang lain, sehingga ia mau tak mau berpura-pura dan memakan makanan buatan lelaki itu dengan hati yang terasa sakit.

Harus diakui jika masakan lelaki itu benar-benar enak. Beberapa 'orang bayaran' lainnya memuji secara langsung, begitupun dengan Yashamaru dan bahkan Naruto. Naruto bahkan terlihat senang karena bisa menikmati makanan lezat di perjalanan ketika biasanya mereka menikmati makanan dengan rasa yang sekedarnya.

Kini Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar di batang pohon seraya mengamati Itachi menyiapkan bahan masakan. Yashamaru sedang beristirahat sejenak, sedangkan beberapa orang bayaran bertugas untuk menyiapkan tenda atau membersihkan tubuh, termasuk Naruto yang diminta Sasuke untuk ikut berburu bersama dua 'orang sewaan' Yashamaru.

Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Itachi meski ia merasa sangat marah setiap melihat lelaki itu. Ia harus memastikan jika makanan yang dibuat lelaki itu terbebas dari racun atau apapun yang akan membahayakan kesehatan dan nyawa mereka. Lelaki bajingan itu termasuk jenius dan Sasuke tak bisa memprediksi secara akurat apa yang sedang direncanakan lelaki bajingan itu. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, bisa saja bajingan itu sebetulnya merupakan pengkhianat yang bekerja sama dengan pihak lawan untuk membunuh Yashamaru dan semua yang berada di pihaknya dengan memberi racun berdosis kecil namun sering pada makanan. Dan untuk membunuh semua orang, Itachi juga memasukkan penyusup-penyusup lainnya ke dalam 'orang-orang pendukung Yashamaru'. Hal itu cukup masuk akal, apalagi bajingan itu merupakan orang yang dapat bersikap kejam namun juga cukup sabar untuk membunuh secara perlahan jika diperlukan.

Itachi menyadari tatapan tajam yang terus menerus ditujukan. Entah kenapa ia bahkan bisa menyadari perasaan tidak nyaman dan keinginan untuk menghindar serta emosi yang begitu kuat dibalik tatapan tajam yang dingin dan menusuk dari Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan kembali menjadi dingin dan hampir tak pernah bicara jika tidak diajak berbicara, termasuk pada Naruto. Jika Sasuke menjawab, biasanya jawaban lelaki itu singkat dan padat.

Rasanya Itachi ingin mengajak Sasuke bicara. Ia tak menampik jika ia merindukan konversasi dengan sang adik, dan kesempatan kali ini mungkin saja yang terakhir bagi mereka berdua. Lagipula ia juga ingin mempermainkan emosi Sasuke dan melihat sejauh mana kemampuan lelaki itu mengendalikan perasaan pribadinya demi misi.

"Kau ingin mempelajari caraku memasak, _hn_?"

Sasuke menyadari jika lelaki bajingan itu berbicara padanya tanpa menatapnya. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa seolah ditatap oleh lelaki itu hingga ia bergidik karena jijik dan kesal.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menulikan telinganya. Biarkan saja, setelah tidak diacuhkan bajingan itu pasti akan diam sendiri. Sasuke benci mengakuinya, namun secara umum kepribadian mereka cukup mirip dalam beberapa hal. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak begitu suka bicara.

"Bantu aku memotong daging kelinci, Taiko."

Sasuke merasa sangat jengkel. Ia tahu bajingan itu bisa melakukannya sendiri, bahkan bajingan itu sengaja menolak bantuan 'orang bayaran' lainnya dan meminta mereka semua untuk pergi ke sungai dan membersihkan diri. Sasuke merasa jika Itachi seolah ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengannya, entah apa siasat yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bajingan itu.

"Tidak."

"Tidakkah kau merindukan masakanku-" Itachi memutus ucapannya. Ia hampir tanpa sengaja menyebut ' _otouto'_ jika ia tak keburu menyadarinya dan menghentikan ucapannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bukanlah orang yang begitu mempedulikan rasa masakan, baginya makanan hanyalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkan agar tetap hidup. Selama rasa makanan yang akan dikonsumsinya masih layak dan tidak manis, maka Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya. Namun ia tak menampik jika terkadang ia merindukan makanan buatan Itachi.

Ketika Sasuke masih bersama dengan Itachi dan menjalani latihan ekstrim hingga seluruh tubuhnya hampir tak bisa digerakkan dan dipenuhi luka, masakan lezat dan hangat buatan lelaki itu merupakan satu-satunya 'penghiburan' untuk Sasuke. Ketika ia bersusah payah mengerakkan tangannya yang begitu nyeri dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, ia berusaha membahagiakan dirinya dengan khayal mengenai masakan yang 'seolah-olah' dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Itachi ketika Sasuke masih begitu naif hingga percaya begitu saja jika lelaki bajingan itu sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Tak ingin mencoba mempelajari caraku memasak? Ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu. Kulihat Ruki juga menyukai masakanku. Bukankah kau begitu ingin menyenangkan dirinya?"

Itachi sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia mendadak berbicara panjang lebar pada Sasuke. Hubungan mereka selamanya tidak akan membaik, namun kini ia terkesan mengharapkan rekonsiliasi dengan Sasuke.

Hampir seluruh hidup Itachi dipenuhi dengan kebohongan, baik yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya maupun dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya keaslian yang masih tersisa hanyalah perasaannya terhadap Sasuke yang masih tak berubah. Ia mungkin tak menyadarinya dan berusaha mati-matian menyangkalnya, namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit perasaan sayang pada Sasuke. Barangkali perasaan inilah yang mencegahnya untuk membunuh Sasuke meski sebetulnya ia memiliki begitu banyak kesempatan jika ia mau.

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak menyangka jika lelaki itu memiliki begitu banyak informasi mengenai dirinya, bahkan melebihi yang ia duga. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu bahkan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Itachi sengaja menoleh dan menatap Sasuke sejenak. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke telah kembali datar seperti biasanya dan kini lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku tak akan berbicara diluar misi denganmu. Singkirkan tatapanmu yang menjijikan."

Sasuke tak menyadari jika ia bahkan tak menyangkal hal yang diucapkan Itachi. Biasanya ia akan menyangkal jika Itachi atau siapapun mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak benar menurutnya. Dan Itachi menyadari jika ucapan Sasuke mengindikasikan pembenaran terhadap apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha keras memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan sebetulnya ia sangat mengantuk meski angin malam yang dingin dan –seharusnya- menyegarkan terus menerpa tubuhnya. Namun ia masih tetap terjaga meski Naruto dan orang bayaran lainnya yang tidak mendapat giliran untuk berjaga sedang tertidur seluruhnya.

Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar suara dengkuran dari beberapa lelaki di dekatnya dan Sasuke merasa agak terganggu. Naruto tidak memiliki kebiasaan mendengkur, dan seharusnya ia juga tak memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan tenang dan terjaga seketika karena suara sekecil apapun.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menyadari tangan Naruto yang menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengangkat tangan Naruto dengan hati-hati dan meletakannya di tanah. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang tidur dan entah kenapa begitu menarik atensinya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin meletakkan tangannya dan mengelus Naruto dengan lembut, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Namun ia tak ingin mengundang kecurigaan dari siapapun, khususnya Itachi. Ia tak ingin lelaki brengsek itu melaporkan apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto dan membuat mereka berdua menerima hukuman karena melakukan aktifitas yang menyiratkan homoseksual.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang bayaran yang sedang berjaga di dekat api unggun. Beberapa dari mereka tampak bersiaga ketika mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan Sasuke, namun segera menjauhkan tangan mereka dari pegangan pedang begitu melihat keberadaan Sasuke.

"Halo," ucap seorang lelaki berkulit agak coklat dengan suara yang terdengar agak mengantuk.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya sebagai salah satu bentuk basa basi. Ia tidak bisa tidur sehingga memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan orang bayaran yang berjaga dengan tujuan mencari informasi mengenai keadaan kerajaan Suna.

"Kau tidak mendapat giliran berjaga, kan? Seharusnya tidur saja," ujar seorang lelaki berambut sebahu yang digerai begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," sahut Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut sebahu itu berdecak, "Ketika kau bisa tidur dengan tenang, gunakanlah kesempatan itu dengan baik. Kalau kau mati di medan perang, mungkin saja kau menyesal karena telah melewatkan kesempatan untuk tidur nyenyak di malam hari dan bangun di pagi hari dengan wajah segar."

"Tidak. Aku akan menggantikan seseorang berjaga," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap kearah lelaki yang terlihat sangat mengantuk hingga mencuri-curi waktu untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kau tidur saja."

Orang yang dimaksud Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan ragu, "Tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika sese-"

Sasuke sedang malas mendengarkan alasan panjang lebar dari lelaki itu. Ia segera berkata, "-aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Orang itu segera menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menyadari jika lelaki yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Yashamaru hingga dipercaya untuk berjaga tepat di samping kereta kuda Yashamaru. Bahkan Yashamaru juga begitu sering berbicara dengan lelaki ini serta lelaki lainnya yang memiliki rambut panjang diikat.

Sasuke duduk di tempat lelaki yang ia gantikan untuk berjaga dan menatap sekeliling. Ia mendengar samar-samar jika para penjaga sejak tadi mengobrol dengan suara pelan dan kini mereka tidak lagi mengobrol. Suasana terasa agak intens dan beberapa penjaga merasa agak tidak nyaman.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk memikirkan topik pembicaraan. Namun seseorang yang tampaknya supel memulai percakapan, "Omong-omong kau tidak berasal dari kerajaan Suna, ya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong, toh ia tidak memberitahu ia berasal darimana. Lagipula siapa tahu ia malah bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai kerajaan Suna dari lelaki itu.

Rata-rata penduduk Suna tidak ada yang berambut hitam pekat seperti Sasuke, kecuali yang memiliki darah campuran. Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan atau setidaknya coklat gelap karena sinar matahari yang cukup terik di mayoritas wilayah kerajaan Suna.

Selain itu mayoritas penduduk Suna memiliki warna kulit yang agak gelap, atau setidaknya kekuningan karena gen mereka. Meskipun ada penduduk Suna yang memiliki kulit putih, namun warna kulit mereka tidak ada yang begitu putih seperti Sasuke.

"Pantas saja. Dari fisikmu terlihat tuh," sahut lelaki yang bertanya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu sepertinya agak ceria, ia bahkan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke mengamat satu persatu penjaga yang berjaga dan menyadari jika mereka semua asalnya adalah seorang petugas kota. Sasuke merasa senang dan memutuskan sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Apa alasan kalian semua mendukung Yashamaru?"

Para penjaga itu terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tampak ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan berbagai alasan, namun lelaki berambut panjang sebahu yang digerai tadi segera menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendukung anak dari orang yang membuatku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku?" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang agak bergetar menahan emosi. Tatapan lelaki itu terlihat agak menerawang sesaat, seolah mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin menjadi petugas dengan harapan mendapat gaji besar dan memperbaiki ekonomi keluargaku. Ketika para lelaki diminta pergi ke ibu kota dan menjalani wajib militer untuk menjadi tentara, aku segera pergi ke ibu kota."

Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menekan emosinya yang membuncah sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku ditugaskan di beberapa kota yang jauh dari kota asalku dan tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari keluargaku sejak kepergianku ke ibu kota. Lalu aku bertemu dengan temanku di salah satu kota tempatku bertugas dan mendengar jika beberapa petugas datang ke kotaku serta mulai menjarah dan mengumpulkan wanita-wanita cantik."

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Intonasi suaranya agak meninggi tanpa ia sadari, "Ibu dan adik perempuanku terpilih. Ibuku diperkosa hingga mati, sementara adik perempuanku hamil dan menjadi depresi hingga sering menangis. Seorang petugas membunuhnya dengan menusukkan pedang tepat di perutnya serta membakar mayatnya bersama dengan para wanita lain yang dianggap gila."

Sasuke melirik lelaki itu. Ia sendiri pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan lelaki itu dan cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu ketika keluarga yang dicintai dihabisi secara brutal oleh orang lain.

Sasuke terdiam dan berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto dalam situasi seperti ini, namun otak Sasuke terasa buntu.

Seolah mengerti kebingungan Sasuke, lelaki itu segera berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa kejamnya raja negeri ini. Dan aku tak sudi dipimpin oleh keturunan dari raja itu."

Seorang penjaga lainnya menyahut, "Aku tak begitu yakin jika Yashamaru akan memimpin kerajaan dengan baik. Namun jika dia memimpin kerajaan sedikit lebih baik ketimbang raja terdahulu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Sasuke menatap para penjaga yang ikut menganggukan kepala, mengamini perkataan rekannya.

"Jadi inikah alasan kalian mendukung Yashamaru?"

Para penjaga itu menganggukan kepala secara serempak. Mereka semua menatap mata Sasuke ketika Sasuke menatap kearah mereka, dan sorot mata mereka menunjukkan secercah harapan samar, mengharapkan sedikit perubahan di kerajaan Suna yang terasa bagaikan neraka bagi rakyat biasa seperti mereka.

Sasuke menatap para penjaga itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kearah sebuah tenda yang dikeliling oleh para penjaga. Sasuke telah memutuskan, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya demi memenangkan perang, meski ia harus kehilangan nyawa sekalipun. Inilah kesempatan paling sempurna baginya untuk 'membayar dosa' nya.

 **-TBC-**


	31. Season 2 : Chapter 11

Seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut merah dan tato bertuliskan kanji di dahinya hanya menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi datar ketika mendengar laporan dari salah seorang informan. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya, namun otak nya berpikir ekstra keras.

Informan itu memberitahukan mengenai pemberontakan yang dilakukan secara serempak di beberapa daerah. Penasihat kerajaan –yang sementara mengambil alih kekuasaan hingga raja baru dilantik- kesulitan untuk mengirimkan pasukan tambahan di daerah-daerah yang jauh dari ibu kota dikarenakan cuaca yang panas dengan matahari terik di siang hari sehingga memperlambat perjalanan. Selain itu para pengkhianat yang bergabung dengan kubu pemberontak merupakan tentara. Bahkan terdapat suatu daerah dimana seluruh tentara memutuskan untuk berkhianat.

Sebelumnya tak pernah ada pemberontakan dengan skala besar yang terjadi di kerajaan Suna. Jika ada pemberontakan, itu hanyalah skala kecil dan dapat ditangani dengan cepat. Biasanya pemberontakan pasti akan gagal sebelum dilaksanakan, dikarenakan raja yang sebelumnya memiliki agen intelijen yang menyamar untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai pemberontakan. Selain itu diberlakukan hukuman mati dengan cara menyayat perlahan dan memotong satu persatu bagian tubuh hingga korban meninggal bagi seluruh pemberontak beserta keluarganya sehingga hampir tak ada yang berani memberontak.

Karena itulah kini lelaki muda itu merasa benar-benar pusing. Ia tak memiliki pengalaman dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sebetulnya ia bahkan merasa agak kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di lingkungan istana, khususnya penasihat kerajaan yang untuk sementara mengambil alih posisinya hingga ia secara resmi dilantik sebagai raja.

"Pelantikan anda harus dilakukan secepatnya, Gaara- _sama,_ " ujar salah seorang lelaki berusia lima puluhan yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga penasihat kerajaan.

Gaara, si lelaki muda itu, hanya terdiam. Sebetulnya ia bahkan tak terlalu berniat untuk menjadi raja. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dirinya yang sebelumnya dihindari dan dianggap monster oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya –termasuk ayahnya sendiri- bisa terpilih sebagai calon raja, bukan kedua kakaknya. Baginya, ketimbang mengurusi kerajaan, akan lebih baik jika ia hidup menyendiri di suatu tempat, entah di dalam atau diluar kerajaan.

Sebetulnya ia bahkan tak peduli dengan kerajan beserta penduduknya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika kerajaan itu hancur sekalipun. Ia masih menyimpan dendam yang tak mungkin hilang terhadap orang-orang yang memperlakukannya bagaikan monster yang harus dihindari. Ia tak bisa melupakan momen dimana ia harus menghabiskan hari-hari dalam kesendirian hingga pada akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

"Bukankah itu karena kau tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan solusi atas pemberontakan yang terjadi? Setidaknya jika aku naik tahta, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, hm?"

Lelaki berusia lima puluhan itu tersentak. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat bernada tajam yang diucapkan secara tepat sasaran. Ia memang mengusulkan agar calon raja cepat-cepat naik tahta sehngga ia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan pemberontakan yang terjadi, setidaknya tidak sebanyak saat ini.

Namun lelaki berusia lima puluhan itu menundukkan kepala dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tolong maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Namun saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya pikir sudah saatnya rakyat memiliki raja baru setelah Yang Mulia Raja wafat enam bulan lalu."

Gaara, sang calon raja, hanya menganggukan kepala. Tak berbeda dengan para penasihat kerajaan, ia sendiri sebetulnya tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan kerajaan. Ia tak pernah setuju dengan peraturan-peraturan kejam yang diberlakukan oleh sang ayah, namun bukan berarti ia peduli dengan rakyat. Ia merasa dendam dengan orang-orang yang menghindarinya dan membencinya serta terus menerus menyebutnya sebagai pembawa malapetaka karena sang ibu meninggal setelah melahirkannya, juga karena monster ekor satu yang disegel ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mempersiapkan upacara penobatan raja besok."

Gaara kembali menganggukan kepala tanpa sedikitpun antusiasme meski besok ia akan menjadi raja.

 **.**

 **.**

Rombongan Yashamaru singgah di salah satu kota yang terletak sekitar tiga ratus kilometer sebelah barat daya dari ibu kota. Kerajaan Suna sebetulnya adalah daerah yang luas, namun lebih dari sepertiga wilayah kerajaan Suna adalah padang pasir. Bercocok tanam merupakan hal yang sulit dilakukan di kerajaan Suna, karena itulah kerajaan Suna bisa disebut sebagai kerajaan miskin meskipun merupakan kerajaan penghasil emas karena mayoritas penduduknya miskin.

Di kota yang dikunjungi rombongan Yashamaru saat ini, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan pertarungan. Seluruh tentara yang bertugas di kota Aka, salah satu kota yang terletak di dekat gurun pasir, merupakan pendukung Yashamaru. Bahkan para rakyat juga menerima kehadiran rombongan Yashamaru dengan tangan terbuka hingga menyediakan tempat untuk tidur dan makanan.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut beristirahat bersama dengan para tentara lain. Beberapa hari belakangan ini matahari bersinar lebih terik dibanding biasanya dan membuat energy mereka berdua seolah tersedot. Kemarin Naruto bahkan terpaksa ikut menyamar menjadi tentara karena lebih banyak tentara yang mendukung Raja ketimbang yang mendukung Yashamaru.

"Lihat, juru masak kita bahkan ikut membantu memasak bersama para wanita," ujar salah seorang tentara sambil menatap kearah Itachi yang membawa bahan makanan dan masuk ke dalam rumah salah seorang penduduk.

Salah seorang tentara lainnya berkata, "Aku tak mengerti mengapa Yashamaru- _sama_ merekrutnya. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya bertarung sekalipun. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah memasak."

Tentara lainnya menyahut sambil tersenyum meremehkan, "Tubuhnya bahkan tidak berotot. Mana mungkin seseorang seperti dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang hebat. Mungkin saja Yashamaru- _sama_ merekrut dia untuk menyenangkan kita dengan masakan-masakan lezat yang dia buat."

Para tentara lainnya yang berada di dekat ketiga tentara itu ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan rekan-rekannya.

Sasuke merasa jengah mendengar ucapan para tentara itu, namun lebih jengah lagi dengan sikap Itachi yang begitu licik bagaikan ular. Saat ini lelaki itu pasti sengaja berpura-pura membantu memasak dengan tujuan tertentu, misalnya agar terlihat lemah sehingga Sasuke tak bisa mendapat informasi mengenai kekuatan lelaki itu saat ini.

Para tentara itu benar-benar naif. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka semua tertipu oleh topeng yang dikenakan oleh Itachi? Seandainya saja mereka adalah penduduk kerajaan Hyuuga, mereka akan tahu betapa mengerikannya seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sebenarnya. Para tentara itu bahkan bisa kehilangan kepala mereka di tangan lelaki brengsek itu sebelum menyadari apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto dan berbisik, "Ayo pergi. Lebih baik kita mendekat dengan Yashamaru agar tak perlu menikmati makanan buatan bajingan itu."

Naruto merasa agak sedikit kecewa. Setelah menikmati makanan buatan Itachi untuk pertama kalinya, ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan masakan lelaki itu. Rasa makanan itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan rasa masakan yang biasa dimakannya di rumah. Kalau saja lelaki itu bukanlah lelaki yang mengerikan, Naruto bersedia mengikuti lelaki itu kemanapun demi menikmati makanan enak.

Tak hanya Naruto, beberapa tentara lainnya juga menjadi pemuja masakan buatan Itachi. Bahkan mereka juga mengharapkan waktu makan segera tiba sehingga mereka bisa menikmati makanan enak.

"Padahal makanan buatan 'dia' seratus kali lipat lebih enak dari masakanmu, _teme_."

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan merasa jengkel hanya karena ucapan semacam ini, namun ia merasa jengkel jika orang lain memuji lelaki brengsek yang bahkan tak sudi disebutnya sebagai kakak meski dalam benaknya sekalipun. Sejak dulu ia selalu dibandingkan dengan lelaki itu dan ia berusaha keras agar mampu mengalahkan lelaki itu, bahkan hingga saat ini.

" _Hn_? Lalu siapa yang membakar ikan yang bahkan tak bisa dimakan oleh dirinya sendiri dan mengambil ikan bakarku?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia merasa malu mengingat kebodohan yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. Kejadian itu sudah sekitar setahun yang lalu ketika ia bahkan belum mengetahui nama Sasuke, namun ia tak mengira Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian itu.

Mendadak Naruto teringat dengan senja ketika ia kehilangan keluarganya di tangan Sasuke. Namun anehnya tak ada lagi emosi mendidih yang terasa seolah membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Sebaliknya ia berharap jika Sasuke hanyalah 'korban' yang terpaksa membunuh karena tak memiliki pilihan, dan ia berharap jika harapannya adalah kenyataan.

Naruto merasa bersalah dengan mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa sebagai ia malah jatuh cinta pada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya, bukan berusaha membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Ia adalah putra yang durhaka dan bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai putra kedua orang tuanya.

"Hah? Kau masih ingat kejadian itu, _teme_? Padahal itu sudah lama," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa dan tersenyum seperti biasa meski hatinya berkecamuk. Tawa yang terdengar dari mulutnya terdengar dibuat-buat jika diperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa, _dobe._ " Sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Namun raut wajahnya berubah saat menyadari tatapan Naruto yang seolah memperlihatkan kebimbangan dan perasaan lainnya yang tak ia pahami.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri, begitupun dengan Naruto. Beberapa orang tentara yang sedang mengobrol seketika berhenti mengobrol dan menatap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Kami ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," sahut Naruto. "Setelahnya kami mungkin akan makan di tempat lain."

Tentara-tentara itu menganggukan kepala. Dalam hati mereka semua merasa senang karena jumlah orang yang berkurang sehingga mereka bisa mendapat jatah makan lebih banyak.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa," tentara yang bertanya itu berkata sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan mereka dan berbalik badan. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa bicara meninggalkan rumah-rumah tempat para tentara berada, tak mempedulikan tentara lain yang menatapnya.

Seharusnya mereka berdua bersama dengan Yashamaru saat ini. Namun Naruto dan Sasuke meminta ijin untuk pergi dengan alasan berbaur dengan tentara lainnya. Sementara Itachi meninggalkan Yashamaru untuk membantu penduduk memasak, entah apa tujuannya.

Di kejauhan terdapat lembah pasir yang membentang cukup luas dan merupakan jalan memutar untuk pergi ke kota selanjutnya. Yashamaru berserta sebagian besar tentara akan melewati jalan memutar, sedangkan sebagian kecil tentara berserta sebagian orang kepercayaan Yashamaru akan melewati jalur biasa dan melewati pemeriksaan.

Yashamaru berpikir untuk membawa sebagian besar 'orang-orangnya' melewati lembah ketimbang melewati jalur umum dan melewati pemeriksan agar tidak mencurigakan. Ketika pasukan yang melewati jalur umum dan menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa sudah tiba di kota dan memberikan tanda, Yashamaru berserta sebagian besar pasukannya akan melakukan serangan mendadak.

"Omong-omong, cuaca di kerajaan Suna panas sekali. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa cuaca di lembah."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia tak pernah mendapat pekerjaan di kerajaan Suna sebelumnya. Ia hanya pernah mendengar dari orang-orang di dunia bawah jika kerajaan Suna begitu panas, namun ia tak pernah membayangkan jika cuaca akan sepanas ini. Bahkan matahari masih bersinar cukup terik pada pukul lima sore, sangat jauh berbeda dengan cuaca di kerajaan Hyuuga yang sejuk.

Sasuke merasa heran, bagaimana bisa dua kerajaan yang berbatasan bisa memiliki cuaca yang berbeda. Mungkin ia harus membaca buku mengenai geografi ketika ia kembali ke kerajaan Hyuuga untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke berpikir jika penduduk di kerajaan Suna benar-benar kasihan. Mayoritas dari mereka hidup di dalam kemiskinan dan dipimpin oleh raja yang lalim. Cuaca panas yang terasa seolah menyedot energi menambah penderitaan penduduk Suna.

"Aku ingin segera mengakhiri perang ini," ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak pelan, setengah berharap agar tak didengar Naruto.

Namun Naruto mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa agak heran dengan ucapan kekasihnya dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kau mulai merasa lelah karena cuaca panas?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Namun sebetulnya ia berharap perang berakhir bukan karena ia merasa lelah. Ia berharap agar penduduk kerajaan Suna segera mendapatkan 'keadilan' dan agar ia bisa segera memulai pertarungan untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang hendak dibicarakan lelaki itu. Sasuke tak biasanya memanggilnya dengan nama, dan ia yakin apapun yang akan dikatakan Sasuke adalah hal yang penting.

"Ya, _teme_?"

"Kau ingat dengan ucapanku, _dobe_? Jika aku berada dalam bahaya, kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Setelah perang berakhir, aku ingin kau segera meninggalkan kerajaan Suna dan pergi ke kota Shui serta menginap di penginapan yang pernah kita sewa. Jika aku tidak kembali dalam empat hari, pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan menungguku."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa takut. Ia menyadari jika Sasuke berniat untuk bertarung dengan Itachi. Namun Naruto khawatir jika Sasuke mungkin akan kalah dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan seandainya ia harus hidup sendiri tanpa tujuan ataupun tempat tinggal.

"Aku ingin berada di dekatmu, _teme._ Kalau kau terluka, aku bisa membawamu menemui tabib."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak berniat membohongi Naruto, "Pertarungan akan berakhir jika salah satu diantara kami mati."

Naruto membelalakan mata untuk sesaat dan bersiap membuka mulutnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia tak ingin menghalangi sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan oleh Sasuke sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kuharap kau akan tetap hidup. Aku akan menunggumu, _teme._ Kalau kau tidak kembali-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus seketika. Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dan memotong ucapan Naruto, "-Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, _dobe._ Kalau kau berniat menyusulku, maka aku tak akan pernah bersedia menemuimu lagI."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa tertohok. Lelaki itu seolah mampu membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyahut, "Siapa yang bilang ingin menyusulmu? Kalau kau tidak kembali, ya tentu saja aku akan pergi, _teme_."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum mengejek. Namun dalam hati ia terus berharap agar Sasuke menang meski kemungkinannya begitu kecil. Naruto tak memiliki tujuan hidup ataupun impian selain yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Naruto tak berniat menjadi raja karena ia tahu hal itu mustahil, dan untuk menjadi _daimyo_ pun tampaknya sangat sulit karena secara resmi ia telah dianggap meninggal dalam pembantaian keluarganya setahun yang lalu. Tanpa Sasuke, Naruto yakin jika ia hanya akan menjalani hari-hari dalam ketidakpastian.

Sasuke mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan segera mengulurkan tangannya serta mendekap tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Ia tak peduli jika ia akan dianggap emosional. Mulai saat ini ia akan bersikap emosional dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan bersama sang kekasih. Ia tak ingin memiliki rasa penyesalan jika ia tak melakukan apa yang begitu ingin dilakukannya.

" _Dobe,_ apapun yang terjadi, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke memang sering memeluknya atau mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Namun lelaki itu sangat jarang mengucapkan cinta. Bahkan rasanya sudah lebih dari setengah tahun sejak kali pertama dan terakhir ia mendengar kata itu dari bibir Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ " ucap Naruto seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kedua lelaki itu berpelukan erat, berharap jika pelukan kali ini bukanlah pelukan yang terakhir.

.

.

Yashamaru duduk dikelilingi oleh pasukan terkuatnya. Di meja terdapat berbagai jenis hidangan khas kerajaan Suna serta berbotol-botol arak beras yang merupakan minuman khas kerajaan Suna.

Mayoritas hidangan di kerajaan Suna dibuat dengan cara dipanggang dengan campuran bumbu khusus dengan rasa yang gurih dan sedikit asam yang dikonsumsi dengan sejenis roti yang dibuat dengan campuran tepung, air dan minyak.

Sasuke dan Naruto bahkan terpaksa duduk di meja yang sama dengan Itachi, membuat Sasuke merasa nafsu makannya hilang seketika ketika ia tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan lelaki bajingan itu. Ketika ia sedang makan dan menatap makanannya, ia merasa seolah sedang diperhatikan sehingga ia kesulitan untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak minum terlalu banyak. Besok kita akan berangkat satu jam sebelum matahari terbit," ujar Yashamaru dengan suara keras, berharap agar para pemimpin pasukan yang berada didekatnya akan mendengar dan memberitahukan pasukan mereka.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, tentu saja ia tidak akan minum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak. Ia bahkan tak akan minum lebih dari satu gelas kecil hanya untuk sekadar mengetahui bagaimana rasa arak beras di kerajaan Suna. Sasuke tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya tanpa sadar ketika ia sedang mabuk.

Sejak tadi Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menatap kearah Yashamaru atau yang lainnya. Ia mengangkat segelas kecil arak beras dan kembali membenturkan gelas untuk kesekian kalinya serta meminumnya.

Biasanya Itachi bukanlah orang yang menyukai alkohol. Namun cuaca malam di kota ini terasa jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan siang hari, Rasanya bahkan cuaca malam hari di kota ini lebih dingin dibandingkan cuaca malam di kerajaan Hyuuga.

Alkohol membuat tubuh Itachi menghangat dan wajahnya agak memerah dibandingkan biasanya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tak lagi meminum alkhohol setelah menghabiskan gelas pertama. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya jika Sasuke memang tidak menyukai alkohol atau memiliki alasan lain.

Tubuh dan pikiran Itachi terasa jauh lebih rileks setelah meminum bergelas-gelas alkohol yang bahkan tak ia hitung berapa jumlahnya. Ia khawatir jika ia mulai mabuk, karena itulah ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dan memilih beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula ia juga mulai jengah dengan ketidaknyamanan Sasuke yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

Itachi menepuk bahu Yashamaru dan membisikkan sesuatu yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yashamaru. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja, membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega tanpa sadar.

Rasa lapar yang sejak tadi menyerang Sasuke membuat nafsu makan Sasuke yang sempat hilang kini kembali. Ia merasa senang dapat menikmati malam tanpa lelaki bajingan itu mala m ini.

 **-TBC-**


	32. Season 2 : Chapter 12

Angin malam yang bertiup terasa begitu menusuk malam ini. Suasana mala mini terasa lebih rileks dibandingkan biasanya. Bahkan jumlah penjaga yang berjaga tak sebanyak biasanya, dan penjaga yang berjaga diluar bahkan melonggarkan penjagaan mereka.

Para penjaga itu bersungut-sungut, merasa jengkel karena harus berjaga di malam yang dingin ketika berada di sebuah kota dimana seluruh penduduknya mendukung dan menerima Yashamaru. Mereka tak mengerti mengapa mereka harus berjaga ketika berada di kota yang aman dan meratapi kesialan mereka yang kalah taruhan sehingga terpaksa harus berjaga.

Mereka tak menyadari jika seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam sejak tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak dan menahan nafas, berusaha agar asap yang timbul akibat nafasnya tidak terlihat oleh para penjaga itu. Lelaki tersebut sejak tadi melirik beberapa penjaga yang beberapa kali menguap menahan kantuk yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

Lelaki berpakaian hitam itu segera keluar dari semak-semak ketika merasa para penjaga itu sudah mengantuk. Menurutnya, ketika seseorang sedang mengantuk maka kewaspadaan serta kemampuan berpikir seseorang akan berkurang. Ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk pergi meninggalkan kota diam-diam dan menemui seseorang di kota terdekat yang telah menunggunya serta menyampaikan segala informasi yang dimilikinya mengenai Yashamaru.

Lelaki berpakaian hitam itu melangkah dengan pelan, berharap agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ia berharap para penjaga itu terlalu mengantuk untuk mempedulikan keberadannya.

" _Konbawa,_ " ucap salah seorang penjaga dengan suara mengantuk. Ia sedikit mabuk setelah meminum alkohol dan matanya bahkan terlihat setengah tertutup, " Kau mau kemana, Saburo- _san_?"

"Berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Rasanya malam ini agak panas," sahut Saburo, si lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

"Panas? Kenapa aku masih kedinginan, ya? Jangan-jangan kau minum lebih banyak dariku," sahut salah seorang penjaga.

Penjaga lainnya melirik Saburo dengan mata yang menyipit karena sulit dibuka. Mereka tampak benar-benar lelah dan tak menyadari jika sebetulnya Saburo terlihat agak mencurigakan.

"Cih, kau beruntung sekali tidak kalah taruhan. Kau mau menggantikan aku berjaga, tidak?" ucap salah seorang penjaga sambil berdecih kesal.

Penjaga lainnya menepuk bahu temannya dan menatapnya dengan jengkel sebelum berkata pada Saburo, "Sudah, sudah, abaikan saja lelaki bodoh ini. Dasar tidak berranggung jawab."

Saburo berpura-pura tersenyum tipis, dalam hati ia ingin tertawa melihat kebodohan para penjaga itu. Ia membayangkan uang yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia berhasil menyampaikan berita kepada sang informan. Jika ia memberikan informasi terus menerus, ia akan mendapat semakin banyak uang. Dan jika ia melarikan diri pada waktu yang tepat, bisa saja pihak kerajaan akan menghargainya dan mungkin saja menjadikannya sebagai pasukan yang berjaga di istana dengan gaji yang lebih besar. Ia membayangkan akan hidup di ibu kota kerajaan yang selama ini menjadi kota impian baginya.

"Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali."

Saburo segera melangkah meninggalkan penjaga tersebut,serta berjalan cepat meninggalkan gerbang kota. Namun mendadak bulu kuduknya merinding ketika ia merasakan sebuah besi yang dingin telah menempel di sisi kanan lehernya. Ujung besi itu terasa tajam dan siap menggores kulitnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Saburo terdiam sesaat, namun ia memberanikan diri berbalik badan. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih yang bersinar dibawah sinar rembulan dengan rambut hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Lelaki itu memegang pedang dengan satu tangan.

"Ah, Taiko- _san._ Kau membuatku terkejut saja," ucap Saburo dengan senyum ramah yang dipalsukan.

Sasuke tak mengucapkan apapun. Iris _onyx_ nya menatap tajam kearah Saburo, menunggu jawaban dari bibir lelaki itu, yang ia yakini adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan pedang begitu? Kau minum seberapa banyak sampai mabuk begini? Biar kuantar kau kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Saburo dengan ramah meski dalam hati merasa jengkel dengan gangguan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Saburo berusaha menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul lelaki itu, namun sebelum Saburo sempat menyentuhnya Sasuke segera mengubah posisi pedangnya sehingga kini ujung pedangnya menyentuh jakun Saburo, memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Kalau mabukmu semengerikan ini sebaiknya lain kali kau tidak usah minum terlalu banyak, Taiko- _san_."

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah mulai menipis. Ia merasa jengkel dengan Saburo yang mengelak pertanyaannya seperti ini. Ia menahan diri agar tak menusukkan ujung pedangnya pada jakun Saburo.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Saburo menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdebar keras, namun ia berusaha keras agar tampak tenang. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri menatap mata lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aduh, aku cuma ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, kok. Kau mau ikut, tidak? Setelah ini aku akan mengantar-"

Saburo terkejut ketika ia mendadak merasakan rasa perih. Ujung pedang telah menggores kulit di bagian atas jakun nya hingga bagian dagu nya secara vertikal sehingga darah kini mulai menetes dan membasahi lehernya.

"Ingin berkhianat, _hn_?"

Saburo segera meletakkan tangannya diatas lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah. Matanya berpendar-pendar menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?! Tak peduli seberapa hebat kemampuanmu, kau tak bisa menuduh orang dan melukai orang sembarangan seperti ini."

Sasuke merasa jengah. Rasanya ia ingin segera menghabisi orang itu, namun ia berusaha menahan diri. Ia ingin sang lawan tahu jika ia telah mengetahui kebohongan sang lawan sebelum mengirim sang lawan ke neraka.

Sejak awal Sasuke sudah mengetahui jika Saburo berniat mengendap-endap dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Saburo tak menyadari jika Sasuke saat itu terbangun dan mengikutinya diam-diam.

Sebetulnya Sasuke bisa saja memilih untuk menghampiri Saburo sebelum lelaki itu melewati gerbang kota. Namun niat jahil mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk sengaja membiarkan Saburo merasa senang dan berpikir jika rencananya akan berhasil tanpa menyadari jika seseorang sudah mengetahui rencananya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu."

"Untuk apa? Apa hakmu memintaku melepaskan pakaian? Kau gila, ya?"

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dan segera menebas pergelangan tangan Saburo yang telah menyentuh pegangan pedang. Potongan tangan Saburo terjatuh di tanah dan darah segera menetes keluar. Saburo bahkan tak sempat berteriak dan matanya membulat melihat pergelangan tangannya yang telah terpisah dengan telapak tangannya.

"KAU-!"

Sasuke segera berdiri di belakang Saburo yang kini kesulitan memegang pedangnya. Telapak tangan kanan yang merupakan tangan dominannya telah terputus dan yang tersisa hanyalah tangan kirinya. Ia tak bisa menebas menggunakan pedangnya dengan baik jika hanya memakai satu tangan yang tidak dominan. Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah menggunakan _wakizashi_ yang lebih pendek dan ringan ketimbang pedang yang biasa dipakainya.

Sasuke menggunakan ujung pedangnya dan mulai merobek bagian leher _yukata_ yang dipakai Saburo hingga pinggang. Ia berusaha memastikan jika ia hanya merobek kain _yukata_ yang dipaka Saburo.

 _Yukata_ yang dikenakan Saburo terkoyak dan memperlihatkan sebuah kain putih penuh tulisan yang melilit tubuh Saburo. Sasuke cepat-cepat menonaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan menatap tulisan-tulisan kanji yang melilit pungung Saburo.

Terdapat kalimat 'Rombongan melewati gurun pasir' dan potongan kalimat lainnya yang tampaknya berisi informasi mengenai rencana Yashamaru. Sebelum mengikuti Shaburo, Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan segera mengikutinya begitu melihat kain berisi tulisan-tulisan yang melilit punggung Saburo. Entah kenapa ia merasa risih melihat tulisan-tulisan kanji yang menumpuk dan memutuskan untuk tak melihatnya setelah menyimpulkan inti tulisan meski sebetulnya ia bisa membaca keseluruhan tulisan itu.

Saburo terdiam. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat sejak _yukata_ nya terkoyak. Lelaki dihadapan nya telah mengetahui rencananya entah bagaimana cara nya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti nya.

Tubuh Saburo terasa lemas. Ia mendadak berlutut dan menundukkan kepala pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Taiko- _sama,_ tolong biarkan saya pergi. Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Yashamaru- _sama._ Kalau kau mau, saya bisa memberikan semua uang yang saya punya. Saya juga membawa serta semua emas yang saya miliki," ucap Saburo dengan bibir bergetar.

Sasuke merasa heran. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang berkhianat demi mendukung pemerintahan yang lalim menurut kebanyakan masyarakat. Atau mungkin saja pemerintahan yang buruk menurut orang-orang sebetulnya memiliki sisi positif bagi orang lainnya.

Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya dan menatap mata Saburo lekat-lekat serta menyentuh mata dan kening Saburo sebelum ia sendiri memejamkan mata. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat memori yang dimiliki Saburo dan mengetahui informasi yang ia inginkan ketimbang bertanya pada Saburo yang pasti akan berbohong.

Menurut memori yang dilihat Sasuke, Saburo adalah seorang pemuda desa yang sejak dulu berambisi untuk hiduo bergelimang harta di ibu kota. Karena itulah, sejak dulu ia berusaha keras untuk berlatih agar suatu saat nanti bisa menjadi penjaga istana, atau jika memungkinkan menjadi pejabat.

Ketika Saburo ditangkap secara paksa bersama laki-laki desa lainnya dan menyaksikan ibu, adik laki-lakinya yang sakit serta adik perempuannya yang masih balita dibakar hidup-hidup, ia merasa sangat marah dan masih menyimpan dendam hingga akhirnya secara diam-diam bergabung dengan Yashamaru.

Namun atasannya menyadari Saburo akrab dengan beberapa orang yang dicurigai sebagai pengikut Yashamaru dan meminta Saburo mencari informasi mengenai para rekannya dengan iming-iming uang serta titel jika memungkinkan. Saburo teringat dengan keinginannya yang sempat terkubur dan berpikir jika ia sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi, sehingga tak ada gunanya membalas dendam dan memilih mewujudkan impiannya.

Saat itu Saburo mengatakan pada atasannya jika ia akan menyusup sebagai pengikut Yashamaru dan memberikan informasi. Dan kini ia berencana untuk pergi ke kota yang akan dikunjungi rombongan Yashamaru melalui jalan pintas untuk menemui atasannya.

Sasuke segera membuka matanya dan menonaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun yang bersifat personal pada Saburo meski sebetulnya ia jengkel dengan lelaki yang memutuskan untuk membela orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya dan membiarkan orang lain menderita asalkan ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Ada empat pilihan yang akan kuberikan padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis. Kesadisan telah menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Y-ya?"

Sasuke menunjukkan jari-jari tangan kirinya, menunjukkan angka secara berurutan, "Pertama, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat. Kedua, aku akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan. Ketiga, aku akan memotonga tangan dan kakimu. Atau yang keempat-"

Sasuke sengaja memutus ucapannya dan menyempatkan diri melihat wajah Saburo yang semakin pucat, "-aku akan membiarkanmu membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan terhormat."

Saburo meneguk ludahnya dengan keras. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan ia bahkan tidak memegang pedangnya sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Ia tak mengira Taiko adalah orang yang berani melukai seseorang tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan tanpa membuat reaksi apapun.

"Tolong.. biarkan aku pergi, Taiko- _sama_ ,"ucap Saburo dengan memelas, berharap lelaki dihadapannya masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan yang tersisa dan melepaskannya meski ia juga tak yakin jika Taiko akan berbaik hati melepaskannya.

"Tiga detik untuk menentukan pilihanmu."

Saburo kembali meneguk ludah. Ia merasa ngeri membayangkan harus membunuh dirinya sendiri dan merasakan betapa sakitnya sebilah pedang yang akan ditusukkan ke tubuhnya sendri oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tak kuat secara mental untuk melakukannya.

Ia juga tak akan bisa hidup tanpa tangan dan kaki. Uang yang dimilikinya terbatas dan ia tak akan bisa mendapat uang selain menjadi gelandangan. Dan ia sendiri sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gelandangan di kerajaan Suna, ia akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Mati secara perlahan juga bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan, maka satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah membiarkan Sasuke membunuhnya dengan cepat. Ia sadar jika lelaki dihadapannya begitu sadis dan kuat. Ia tak akan mampu melawan lelaki itu.

"Bunuh aku dengan cepat, Taiko- _sama._ "

Sasuke menatap Saburo untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia membuka mulutnya, memutuskan untuk sedikit bermurah hati dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum dengan cepat menebas kepala Saburo.

Kepala Saburo terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tubuh lelaki itu roboh ke tanah dengan darah merah pekat yang membanjir dari lehernya. Lelaki itu mati dengan cepat tanpa sempat berteriak, dan Sasuke segera mengambil kepala Saburo serta mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu. Sasuke menggendong tubuh Saburo dan meletakkan kepala serta tangan lelaki itu diatas tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang kota dengan darah dari leher Saburo yang menetes mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Para penjaga yang kebetulan berjaga melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat. Mereka yang semula mengantuk melihat Sasuke yang menggendong tubuh tanpa kepala yang tak lagi bernyawa dan seketika rasa kantuk mereka hilang begitu saja. Mata mereka membulat dan mulut mereka melongo, merasa terkejut sekaligus ngeri melihat tetesan darah yang menetes di tanah. Mereka belum pernah melihat pembantaian sekeji itu meski salah satu dari mereka adalah orang bayaran yang disewa Yashamaru.

"T-ta-" seorang penjaga berniat bertanya. Namun tubuhnya menggigil seketika saat melihat dari dekat tubuh tanpa nyawa dengan darah yang masih menetes itu. Penjaga itu menahan diri agar tidak segera berlari begitu melihat Sasuke mendekat.

"Saburo berkhianat," ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan tubuh Saburo diatas tanah. Ia segera melepaskan gulungan kain yang melilit tubuh Saburo dan kain itu telah terkena sedikit tetesan darah yang sempat jatuh ke tanah ketika tubuh itu roboh.

Kain itu cukup panjang dan penuh dengan tulisan. Sasuke segera menggulugnya dan menyelipkan ke balik _yukata_ nya, berniat menunjukkannya pada Yashamaru besok pagi.

"K-kau… membunuhnya, Taiko?" ucap seorang penjaga denga tubuh bergetar. Sesudahnya ia merutuki kebodohannya secara refleks mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia membayangkan jika sebuah pedang akan mengakhiri hidupnya sebentar lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sebetulnya ingin menjawab, namun ia merasa tak berniat memberikan penjelasan pada siapapun selain Yashamaru. Ia akan menjelaskan pada Yashamaru nanti dan membiarkan lelaki itu memberikan penjelasan pada para pengikutnya sehingga ia tak perlu memberi penjelasan berkali-kali.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan berjaga menggantikan kalian."

Para penjaga itu terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke namun mereka tak berani menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak masalah. Itu memang tugas kami. Kau istirahat saja," ucap salah seorang penjaga dengan memberanikan diri.

Sasuke menatap para penjaga yang tampak ketakutan, lelah dan agak mabuk itu. Jika ada musuh, mereka semua tak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik. Lagipula meski ia tak ingin mengakuinya, ia merasa agak kasihan dengan penjaga yang kelelahan itu. Ia tak ingin mereka sakit akibat kelelahan dan menjadi penghambat. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yashamaru pada orang-orang yang dianggap tak berguna baginya.

"Beristirahatlah."

Para penjaga itu tak berani berkata apapun. Mereka tahu jika lawan bicara mereka sudah bersikeras dan tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Lagipula mereka juga sudah sangat mengantuk.

" _Oyasumi,_ Taiko- _san_ ," ucap para penjaga itu dan mereka segera meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke melirik tubuh Saburo dan berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu pada jasad lelaki itu, entah menguburnya atau membakarnya. Namun ia masih harus menunggu hingga Yashamaru terbangun dan melihat sendiri jasad lelaki itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap langit malam penuh bintang yang terlihat indah menurutnya. Sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan malam yang hening dan menikmati kesendirian seraya menatap langit sebagai cara untuk menenangkan diri. Seseorang baru saja mati di tangannya, menambah panjang daftar nyawa yang telah berakhir di tangannya.

.

.

Itachi terbangun saat subuh dengan kepala yang agak sakit dan perut mual. Ia menyesal telah meminum banyak alkohol hingga mencapai batasnya dan ia terpaksa mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Sekitar dua jam lagi matahari akan terbit dan Itachi tak bisa kembali tidur. Ia berpikir untuk pergi ke gerbang kota dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar gerbang. Ia berpikir akan melihat penjaga, namun ia malah mendapati sosok Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di kejauhan dengan mayat tanpa kepala.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, dan ia yakin sang adik pasti telah membunuh seseorang. Ia bahkan bisa melihat darah yang membasahi pakaian Sasuke serta darah yang mengering di tangan lelaki itu berkat penglihatan tajamnya.

"Kau baru saja membunuh seseorang, _hn_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Suara seseorang yang dibencinya memecah keheningan malam, membuatnya merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia benci dengan fakta bahwa ia tak bisa mengajak lelaki itu bertarung saat ini karena terikat dengan kontrak, dan ia adalah orang yang memegang teguh apa yang telah ia sepakati.

Itachi menatap tubuh dan telapak tangan yang terpisah dari tubuh, dan ia agak terkejut. Ia tak begitu yakin hingga ia menyaksikan sendiri kondisi korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan sang adik. Hati kecilnya menjerit keras, merasa tak rela melihat sang adik menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin hingga sanggup melakukan hal sekejam ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tak pernah membunuh seseorang dengan membuat anggota tubuh orang itu dalam kondisi tidak utuh. Ia bahkan memilih untuk melukai seseorang denga parah dan membiarkan orang itu mati dengan sendirinya jika memungkinkan. Setidaknya, orang itu tidak mati secara langsung di tangannya.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah membuat seseorang seperti ini."

Sasuke merasa jengkel mendengar suara lelaki brengsek itu lagi. Lelaki itu tampaknya tak menyerah mengajaknya bicara, dan mau tak mau ia harus meladeni lelaki itu dan membuatnya diam.

"Aku akan membuat jasadmu terlihat lebih buruk."

Itachi menyeringai sinis, "Bagaimana jika kau yang mati di tanganku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Ia merasa jijik dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan lelaki itu, yang pasti ia yakin jika Itachi berniat menyulut emosinya saat ini.

"Kau sanggup membunuhku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, bahkan tanpa ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun terkadang ia berharap jika sosok kakak baik hati yang begitu dikaguminya adalah sosok yang 'nyata'. Ia berharap, setidaknya di suatu masa, Itachi pernah menyayanginya secara tulus. Atau setidaknya, ada suatu kali dimana lelaki itu benar-benar tulus untuk bersikap baik padanya.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya dengan alasan bajingan itu membiarkannya tetap hidup. Bajingan itu selalu berkata padanya untuk menjadi kuat dan melampauinya suatu saat nanti serta membiarkannya untuk hidup ketika bajingan itu memiliki begitu banyak kesempatan untuk menghabisinya. Sasuke yakin jika bajingan itu berniat menyiksanya secara fisik dan mental, namun ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang mengandung setitik kebenaran dari lelaki itu.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi tertohok. Pertanyaan yang sama sering ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri, terutama ketika ia sedang memikirkan begitu banyak hal hingga tak mampu terlelap. Dan setiap kali ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dalam hati kecilnya, ia selalu mendapati sebuah jawaban yang tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia tak sanggup membunuh Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke merasa jengkel. Itachi baru saja mengeluarkan trik menjengkelkan miliknya. Lelaki itu baru saja mengelak dengan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ia harus mengikuti permainan Itachi demi mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, atau setidaknya mengetahui motif dibalik tindakan dan ucapan lelaki itu saat ini.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan mengeluarkan api hitam yang membakar tubuh Saburo beserta telapak tangannya hingga menjadi abu. Ia segera memungut kepala Saburo yang tersisa dan meletakkannya di semak-semak sambil berkata, "Penduduk kota dan pengikut Yashamaru akan ribut jika melihat jasad orang itu. Aku akan memanggil Yashamaru untuk menunjukkan kepala itu. Kemudian bakarlah."

Sasuke terkejut. Ucapan Itachi seolah menunjukkan jika lelaki itu sudah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Mungkinkah jika sebetulnya ia sendiri juga tidak sadar jika Itachi sedang mengamati situasi ketika ia mengikuti Yashamaru? Rasanya tidak mungkin karena lelaki itu benar-benar sedang tertidur jika dirasakan dari _chakra_ nya. Mereka berdua tidur di rumah yang bersebelahan sehingga Sasuke mudah mendeteksi lelaki itu.

Itachi segera meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang semakin menumpuk akan berbagai hal mengenai lelaki itu.

.

.

Yashamaru berjalan mengikuti Itachi dengan langkah pelan. Ia baru terbangun ketika Itachi tiba di kamarnya dan memintanya agar pergi secara diam-diam dan mengatakan jika Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan mendesak.

Sasuke mendapati Yashamaru sudah tiba di hadapannya bersama dengan Itachi, dan Yashamaru terlihat belum sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Apa hal mendesak yang ingin kau katakan, Taiko- _san_?" ucap Yashamaru tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia masih mengantuk dan sebetulnya ingin kembali tidur selama beberapa puluh menit sebelum sepenuhnya terjaga. Perjalanan hari ini akan cukup berat dan melelahkan, karena itulah ia perlu beristirahat dengan cukup.

"Saburo berkhianat. Ia berniat pergi ke kota dan memberikan informasi mengenaimupada pihak kerajaan agar mendapatkan uang," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan kain yang dilipatnya pada Yashamaru.

Yashamaru membuka kain yang dilipat itu dan mendapati tulisan tangan. Ia mendapati darah yang mengenai kain itu dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya meski sudah mendapat asumsi atas jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Saburo sekarang?"

"Ia memintaku membunuhnya," ucap Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kepala dan memperlihatkannya pada Yashamaru yang tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

Yashamaru benar-benar terkejut ketika Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh begitu saja. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan kedua lelaki dihadapannya hingga tampak sangat terbiasa melihat dan bahkan menyentuh sebuah kepala manusia tanpa tubuh. Tak salah lagi, kepala yang ditunjukkan Sasuke benar-benar potongan kepala Saburo.

"Aku membakar tubuhnya agar tak menimbulkan keributan," ucap Itachi pada Yashamaru.

Yashamaru mengangguk. Keterkejutan masih tak sepenuhnya hilang. Ia segera berkata, "Kuburkan kepala pengkhianat itu di suatu tempat. Dan terima kasih."

Yashamaru menghampiri Sasuke dan berbisik, "Akan kutambah bayaranmu, Taiko."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya, apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah 'bonus'. Yashamaru bahkan tak memintanya untuk membunuh Saburo sehingga ia merasa tak pantas menerima bayaran atas hal itu.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Sasuke. "Itu permintaannya."

Yashamaru tersenyum tipis. Sasuke baru saja memberikan sebuah 'pelayanan tambahan' secara cuma-cuma.

"Mulai sekarang, aku memberimu izin untuk menghabisi setiap pengkhianat. Pastikan untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan."

"Ya," sahut Sasuke seraya menganggukan kepala.

Kini Yashamaru merasa semakin yakin dengan tingkat keberhasilannya menjadi raja dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang bisa ia andalkan untuk bertarung maupun menghabisi pengkhianat yang akan mengancam kesuksesan rencananya meski ia menyadari bahaya yang semakin meningkat, terutama dengan keberadaan sampah yang mungkin mengkhianatinya.

 **-TBC-**


	33. Season 2 : Chapter 13

Sasuke mengelap peluh yang sejak tadi membanjiri tubuhnya. Cuaca siang ini terasa lebih panas dibanding biasanya dan ia merasa tenaganya seolah tersedot. Bahkan mayoritas pengikut Yashamaru yang merupakan penduduk asli wilayah kerajaan Suna juga tampak merasa kepanasan. Mereka bakan bergerak lebih lambat dibandingkan biasanya.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Yashamaru yang juga mengelap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Beberapa pengawal yang berada di sampingnya seketika mengeluarkan kipas dan berusaha mengipasi Yashamaru, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja, membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran dari tatapan tajam pengawal-pengawal itu.

Seakan mampu membaca situasi, Yashamaru segera berkata, "Tidak perlu mengipasiku. Simpanlah tenaga kalian."

Para pengawal yang mengipasi Yashamaru itu menatap dengan ragu untuk sesaat. Namun ketika bertemu pandang dengan pemimpin mereka yang menganggukan kepala, mereka segera memasukkan kembali kipas yang mereka bawa kedalam kantung kulit yang dipasang pada kuda mereka.

Yashamaru menoleh pada lelaki berambut panjang terikat yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Setiap kali menatap lelaki itu membuat Yashamaru bertanya-tanya mengenai wajah Sasuke dibalik topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi di sekitar, Itachi- _san_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seketika iris hitam Itachi berubah menjadi semerah darah dan membuat Yashamaru menundukkan kepala secara refleks. Mata itu terlihat indah dan menakjubkan, namun sekaligus membuatnya takut entah kenapa.

Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari Itachi seketika menatap kearah lelaki itu begitu mendengar permintaan Yashamaru. Dalam hati ia merasa heran dengan tingkah lelaki itu yang aneh.

Berkat sharingan yang dimiliki Sasuke dan Itachi, Yashamaru menjadikan mereka sebagai penunjuk jalan sekaligus pemandu Yashamaru untuk menentukan strategi. Sebetulnya Yashamaru meminta Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian menggunakan kemampuan mata mereka, namun entah kenapa Itachi malah dengan sukarela melakukan pengecekan akan kondisi sekitar dengan _sharingan_ setiap dua puluh menit sekali atau paling lama tiga puluh menit sekali tanpa diminta Yashamaru.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan alasan Itachi yang seolah membuang-buang energy dengan melakukan hal yang sebetulnya tidak perlu dilakukannya sendirian. Apakah lelaki itu sedang berusaha melakukan hal konyol? Atau memang memiliki _chakra_ yang sangat besar atau bahkan tak terbatas sehingga bisa dengan santai menggunakan _sharingan_ terus menerus.

Kini Sasuke merasa agak takut meski sejak tadi raut wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali. Bagaimana jika Itachi benar-benar memiliki chakra yang sangat besar atau bahkan tak terbatas? Meski terdengar mustahil, faktanya hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Itachi tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Sasuke pada akhirnya merasa penasaran dan mau tak mau menatap wajah bajingan itu. Wajah Itachi tampak berbeda dibadingkan biasanya. Sasuke menyadari jika lelaki itu tampak terkejut.

Tanpa menunggu ucapan bajingan itu, Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan mendapati pemandangan di kejauhan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak merasa ketakutan. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasakan ketakutan dalam peperangan. Ia bahkan tak peduli sekalipun pedang menembus tubuhnya. Namun kali ini ia merasa takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, sang kekasih yang dicintainya.

"Itachi- _san,_ Taiko- _san_ , ada apa?" ucap Yashamaru dengan tenang meskipun sebetulnya ia merasa khawatir.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa benar-benar ketakutan hingga tubuhnya agak bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Ia merasa ngeri dan takut jika seandainya ia tak bisa melindungi Naruto.

Menyadari Sasuke yang tak kunjung bicara, Itachi segera berkata, "Puluhan pasukan infnteri dan berkuda yang memakai atribut kerajaan akan tiba dalam tiga puluh menit."

Yashamaru menatap sekeliling. Lokasi mereka berada saat ini merupakan sebuah padang pasir yang luas dengan matahari yang cukup terik. Ia tak tahu apakah pasukan yang disewanya dari luar kerajaan Suna mampu bertarung dengan baik dalam cuaca seperti ini. Hingga saat ini setidaknya ia masih cukup beruntung karena belum ada seorangpun diantara pasukannya yang mati ataupun gugur selain seseorang yang membelot itu.

"Hanya mereka saja? Atau ada pasukan lain yang menyusul mereka?"

"Ada dua pasukan berisi ratusan orang yang sebetulnya merupakan kekuatan utama. Pasukan kecil berisi puluhan orang yang menyerang di depan hanya pengalih. Dan mereka tidak memiliki pemanah," sahut Itachi seraya melirik Sasuke yang masih terdiam dank ii mengerutkan kening, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yashamaru menganggukan kepala. Cuaca hari ini begitu terik sehingga jarak pandang menjadi terbatas meskipun telah mengecat hitam dibawah mata untuk menghalau panas. Selain itu arah hembusan angin saat ini berlawanan dengan para pasukan kerajaan. Menggunakan pasukan memanah menjadi kurang efektif dalam situasi seperti ini.

Yashamaru mengamati sekeliling secara detil. Dalam situasi seperti ini, strategi paling baik menurutnya ialah dengan bersembunyi dan menyerang musuh dari garis belakang. Namun tak ada cukup waktu untuk mengatur formasi, lagipula tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi di padang pasir.

Yashamaru menyeringai, sebuah ide mengenai formasi muncul di dalam benaknya, menanti untuk segera direalisasikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga puluh menit terasa bagaikan seribu tahun. Setiap orang telah bersiap dalam posisi mereka masing-masing, menunggu datangnya pasukan musuh.

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras. Perang kali ini merupakan perang pertama baginya, dan posisi nya sebagai pemimpin pasukan menciptakan ketakutn tersendiri. Ia takut jika ia tak bisa memimpin pasukannya dengan baik, dan ia takut jika kemampuan bertarungnya tak cukup baik.

Entah bagaimana Naruto ditempatkan sebagai pemimpin pasukan infanteri yang terdiri dari lima puluh orang. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto ialah berusaha untuk lebih akrab dengan orang-orang yang berada dibawah komando nya. Dan diluar dugaan ia malah bisa akrab dengan mereka hanya dalam beberapa hari dan setidaknya mereka cukup menghormatinya.

Sudut mata Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang menyadari tatapannya dan segera tersenyum tipis serta membalas senyumannya. Bibir lelaki itu bergerak tanpa suara, mengatakan 'Selamat berjuang, _dobe_ '.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan hal yang sama pada sang kekasih. Dalam hati ia berharap jika sang _kami-sama_ akan melindungi kekasihnya. Meski kemungkinan nya kecil, Naruto khawatir jika sang kekasih akan terluka parah atau bahkan gugur.

Menurut pengamatan Yashamaru mengenai situasi berdasar penglihatan Sasuke dan Itachi, musuh memiliki strategi menggunakan sedikit pasukan yang seluruhnya infanteri untuk mengecoh lawan, sedangkan pasukan utama yang terbagi dua, yakni sayap kanan dan kiri, serta terletak di belakang pasukan pengecoh akan mengepung lawan ketika lawan sedang bertarung dengan pasukan pengecoh.

Dan strategi Yashamaru ialah membagi pasukan infanteri menjadi dua. Para pasukan infanteri yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri akan berpura-pura kabur, begitupun dengan pasukan pemanah berkuda dan pasukan berkuda yang berada di bagian tengah. Para pemanah berkuda akan berusaha menyerang pasukan pengecoh yang berusaha mengejar mereka.

Menurut Yashamaru, strategi mereka akan berhasil jika pasukan pengecoh malah kehilangan focus dan terpencar menjadi tiga untuk mengejar pasukan Yashamaru. Strategi dan formasi musuh juga seharusnya akan menjadi kacau jika strategi ini berhasil. Namun strategi ini sangat mengandalkan kecepatan kuda maupun kecepatan berlari para pasukan infanteri.

Naruto merasa lumayan percaya diri dengan kemampuan berlari nya berkat pelatihan dari Sasuke. Setiap hari lelaki itu memaksanya berlari selama tiga puluh menit serta berjalan kaki selama satu jam serta pelatihan lainnya. Seluruh pelatihan yang diberikan Sasuke terkesan tidak manusiawi, namun sangat bermanfaat untuk meningkat daya tahan tubuh dan kemampuan Naruto.

"Apakah kita akan berhasil? Aku takut jika ini bahkan akan menjadi percakapan terakhirku," ucap salah seorang lelaki dalam pasukan yang dikomandoi Naruto.

Rekan-rekan lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu dengan sinis. Mereka semua menganggap lelaki itu sebagai seseorang yang pengecut.

Namun Naruto memahami perasaan lelaki itu. Sebetulnya ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama, hanya saja ia memilih untuk tak menyuarakan ketakutannya untuk menjaga mental rekan-rekannya.

Sebelum rekan lelaki itu sempat memberikan komentar yang bernada mengejek, Naruto segera berkata dengan suara keras agar didengar seluruh rekannya, "Mari berjuang bersama! Aku juga akan bertarung bersama kalian dan akan berusaha melindungi kalian. Sekalipun kita mungkin akan gugur, berbanggalah karena kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik!"

Ucapan Naruto terdengar hanya seperti sebuah ucapan penyemangat, namun Naruto benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Ia bahkan serius berpikir untuk melindungi rekan-rekannya karena ia tak berharap melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan.

Sebelum kehilangan orang tuanya dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto tak mungkin akan serius mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini. Sekalipun ia mengatakannya, paling-paling ia hanya berusaha agar terlihat keren. Namun setelah ia kehilangan segalanya yang ia miliki, ia tak berharap orang lain merasakan yang sama. Ia tak ingin ada seseorang yang kehilangan putra, ayah, kakak atau adik mereka saat ini.

Naruto menatap tangan miliknya yang tak lagi suci. Beberapa nyawa telah berakhir di tangannya, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menghabisi lebih banyak nyawa.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian membukanya dan menatap seluruh pasukan dibawah komando nya yang kini mengacungkan tangan keatas secara serempak, barangkali merupakan tanda persatuan diantara mereka. Ia ikut mengacungkan tangan bersama para pasukannya.

Ia telah mempersiapkan tubuh, pikiran dan hatinya untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang siang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Ratusan panah yang baru saja dilepaskan berterbangan kearah pasukan infanteri yang mengejar pasukan infanteri Yashamaru. Panah-panah itu mengoyakkan kain yang membungkus tubuh mereka, menembus daging dan tulang serta membuat darah yang berbau amis mengalir.

Beberapa puluh pasukan infanteri kerajaan tumbang seketika terkena panah. Dan para pemanah berkuda milik Yashamaru bersiap kembali melepaskan panah kearah pasukan infanteri kerajaan yang kini terbagi menjadi dua untuk mengejar pasukan infanteri Yashamaru.

Rencana Yashamaru berjalan dengan sempurna. Rencana piihak musuh yang semula berniat menjebak dengan menggunakan pasukan infanteri di bagian depan sebagai pengecoh dan akan mengepung pihak Yashamaru dengan ratusan pasukan kavaleri gagal dan kini formasi mereka malah terpecah belah karena pasukan infanteri yang semula seharusnya berperan sebagai pengecoh malah mengejar pasukan infanteri Yashamaru.

Gelombang anak panah kedua kembali diluncurkan oleh pemanah berkuda Yashamaru kepada para tentara infanteri yang mengejar dan membuat para tentara itu tumbang ketika terkena panah pada titik vital organ tubuh mereka.

Namun masih ada beberapa tentara yang masih bisa lolos dari panah yang menghujani mereka. Bahkan masih ada beberapa yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap bangkit berdiri dan mengejar meski panah telah menembus tubuh mereka dan setiap langkah mereka diiringin dengan tetesan darah yang menyertai mereka.

Naruto menatap kearah pasukan kavaleri yang kini terpecah menjadi tiga dan mulai mengejar mereka. Pasukan yang terdiri dari setidaknya lebih dari seratus pasukan berkuda mulai mengejar kearahnya, dan pasukan infanteri yang hanya terdiri dari puluhan orang akan sulit menghadapi mereka.

Beberapa pasukan infanteri mengejar Naruto dan pasukannya. Naruto merasa agak ngeri, khawatir jika ia dan pasukannya tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengalahkan pasukan yang tersisa dan bergabung dengan pasukan utama sebelum pasukan kavaleri berhasil mengejarnya.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Naruto selain menggunakan teknik _ninjutsu_ yang belum lama dikuasainya setelah menghabiskan berbulan-bulan untuk berlatih. Ia segera maju ke depan, membuat beberapa pasukannya agak terkejut.

Tangan Naruto segera bergerak, membentuk gerakan-gerakan yang sudah dipelajarinya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berusaha memusatkan aliran _chakra_ nya tepat ke bagian bawah tenggorokan.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mulutnya, dan ia meniupkan api dari mulutnya tepat pada sebagian besar pasukan infanteri yang tersisa.

Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan ia terkejut dengan api yang keluar dari mulutnya. Api itu cukup besar untuk membakar sebagian besar dari pasukan infanteri yang tersisa itu tepat di bagian wajah.

Pasukan Naruto tampak terkejut, begitupun dengan Naruto. Ia tak mengira jika api yang ia keluarkan bisa sebesar ini meski ia berkali-kali gagal saat latihan. Pertama kali ia mencobanya bahkan tidak ada apapun yang keluar, meski hanya asap sekalipun.

Api yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terasa nyata. Bahkan Naruto dan pasukannya yang berada di garis depan bisa merasakan panas dari api itu. Bahkan pasukan infanteri itu menjerit-jerit kepanasan.

"P-penyihir!" jerit salah seorang pasukan infanteri yang tersisa dan tak terkena api

Kini pasukan infanteri yang terkena api itu mencoba berguling-guling di pasir untuk menghilangkan api, sementara yang tersisa memberanikan diri untuk menyerang Naruto dan pasukannya.

Pasukan infanteri yang tersisa segera menarik pedangnya dan berusaha melawan Naruto dan pasukannya. Namun kini pasukan Naruto jauh lebih banyak dan dengan cepat mengepung mereka.

Para pasukan infanteri itu berusaha menebaskan pedangnya pada pasukan Naruto yang berada dihadapan mereka, namun sebelum mereka melakukannya, pedang-pedang telah mengoyakkan tubuh mereka dari belakang hingga pedang mereka terjatuh dan mereka tersungkur.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SIAL! SIAL! PANASS!" teriak pasukan kerajaan yang terkena api Naruto. Cuaca yang panas membuat api itu terasa semakin menyengat dan mereka berguling ke sembarang arah. Pasukan Naruto segera menusuk tubuh pasukan Yashamaru yang telah terbakar dan menghabisi mereka dengan tujuan mengakhiri penderitaan mereka dengan cepat.

Terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari arah yang berbeda dengan arah Naruto saat ini dan Naruto segera menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat dua bola api raksasa yang membakar seluruh pasukan infanteri kerajaan yang mengejar pasukan Yashamaru.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berada di barisan agak depan dan sedang menatap kearahnya. Naruto merasa agak malu dengan sang kekasih yang pasti sudah melihatnya mengeluarkan api yang jelas tak sebanding dengan milik Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengangkat jempolnya serta menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, merasa senang karena mendapat pengakuan dari sang kekasih.

Namun belum sempat Naruto bersantai. Yashamaru sudah mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan membentuk gerakan menebas dari kiri ke tengah serta dari kanan ke tengah, yang diikuti oleh pasukan lainnya yang berada di baris tengah.

Naruto menyadari jika itu merupakan tanda dari Yashamaru untuk segera berkumpul dengan pasukan utama. Ia berlari kearah pasukan utama, begitupun dengan para pasukannya.

Beruntunglah para pasukan infanteri berhasil berkumpul kearah pasukan utama beberapa detik sebelum pasukan kavaleri berhasil mengejar mereka. Secara refleks seluruh pasukan infanteri segera berada di belakang pasukan pemanah berkuda dan terletak di dekat barisan pengawal Yashamaru, sementara barisan tengah merupakan barisan pemanah berkuda dan barisan terdepan merupakan pasukan kavaleri.

Peluh mulai mengucur membasahi kening Naruto. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Cuaca yang panas serta pemakaian _ninjutsu_ membuat tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Naruto merasa agak kelelahan karena ini merupakan kali pertamanya mengeluarkan api sebesar ini.

Yashamaru segera mengangkat pedangnya tanpa bergerak apa-apa, memberi kode bagi seluruh pasukannya untuk segera maju dan menyerang pasukan musuh. Namun sebelum musuh berhasil bergerak maju, sebuah tengkorak setengah badan berukuran raksasa yang memegang pedang dengan warna merah mendadak muncul di depan para pasukan Yashamaru, membuat Yashamaru beserta pasukannya terdiam sesaat.

Sasuke menatap tengkorak itu lekat-lekat dan sedikit terbelalak saat ia menyadari tengkorak itu. Tengkorak itu adalah _Susanoo_ , sebuah teknik tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang telah memiliki _mangekyo sharingan._

 _Susanoo_ dapat melindungi pengguna serta orang-orang yang berada di sekitar pengguna jika pengguna menginginkannya dari serangan fisik. Namun memerlukan _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar dan rasa sakit pada tubuh sebagai 'bayaran' atas penggunaan teknik itu.

Bentuk _Susanoo_ dengan bentuk tengkorak merupakan bentuk dasar yang masih dapat dikembangkan menjadi wujud manusia bertubuh lengkap serta memiliki sayap sesuai dengan kemampuan sang pengguna. Namun semakin rumit bentuk _Susanoo_ , maka semakin akan semakin terasa menyakitkan bagi tubuh sang pengguna.

Teknik _Susanoo_ milik Sasuke tak memiliki warna kemerahan seperti ini dan ia juga tak berniat memakainya saat ini. Maka satu-satunya orang yang bisa memakainya adalah Itachi.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menoleh kearah lelaki bajingan yang begitu dibencinya. Ia ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi kesakitan lelaki itu, namun diluar dugaan raut wajah Itachi tetap datar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sasuke merasa agak takut dengan Itachi yang seolah menghambur-hamburkan _chakra_ dengan mengeluarkan teknik yang sebetulnya tidak perlu digunakan di saat seperti ini. Sebetulnya mereka bisa saja bertarung seperti biasa tanpa perlu menggunakan ninjutsu untuk melawan pasukan kavaleri, toh ia yakin jika nyali pasukan kavaleri akan ciut setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada pasukan infanteri.

Selain itu Itachi juga tampaknya tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang seolah menghancurkan setiap sel-sel tubuhnya ketika menggunakan _Susanoo_ seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Bisa jadi entah bagaimana Itachi mengembangkan teknik agar tidak merasakan efek samping dari teknik itu.

"A-apa… i-itu?" ucap salah seorang pengawal di dekat Yashamaru.

Yashamaru mengendikkan tubuhnya. Ia sendiri sudah merasa cukup ngeri melihat api yang muncul begitu saja entah darimana asalnya. Dan kini ia harus melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan dengan adanya tengkorak setengah tubuh raksasa.

Rasanya rumor yang didengar Yashamaru memang benar. Ia merasa beruntung telah merekrut orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang menakjubkan namun juga mengerikan. Ia belum pernah melihat adanya teknik semacam itu.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti benda itu tak akan melukai kita."

Para pasukan yang berada di garis depan juga meraskan keheranan. Mereka bahkan menanyakan hal yang sama antara satu sama lain dan berusaha menghindari tengkorak raksasa itu.

Para pasukan kerajaan terdiam dan menatap ngeri kearah tengkorak mengerikan yang mendadak muncul dihadapan mereka. Menurut merek pasukan Yashamaru pasti menggunakan ilmu sihir hingga bisa mengeluarkan teknik-teknik aneh.

Seluruh pasukan di garis terdepan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri dengan melemparkan _shuriken_ delapan mata dengan maksud menguji tengkorak itu. _Shuriken_ itu mengenai tengkorak itu, namun _shuriken_ itu tak berhasil menembus tengkorak itu dan malah terjatuh ke tanah.

"A-apa i-itu?" ucap seorang pasukan kerajaan dengan rasa takut yang mendadak mengambil alih dirinya. Saat ini ia merasa seolah hendak kabur.

Itachi tak menjawab. Tubuhnya terasa semakin nyeri dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya akibat rasa panas, lelah dan nyeri yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mengulum bibirnya beberapa kali dan berusaha tak menampilkan sedikitpun emosi di wajahnya meski sebetulnya ia kesakitan.

Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan berhenti menyiksa dirinya dengan rasa sakit yang terasa semakin menyakitkan setiap detiknya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Itachi segera mengarahkan _Susanoo_ nya untuk menggunakan pedangnya dan menyerang para pasukan itu sementara ia sendiri menggunakan teknik api hitam untuk mengejar dan membakar seluruh pasukan kavaleri yang hendak kabur.

Ratusan panah seketika dilepaskan dan diarahkan pada tentara kavaleri atas komando Yashamaru. Beberapa panah mengenai kuda maupun pasukan musuh yang kemudian segera tumbang. Kuda-kuda yang tidak terkena panah menjadi tidak terkendali karena takut dengan api.

Yashamaru kembali memberikan komando dan anak panah kembali dilepaskan. Waktu yang sebetulnya hanya berlalu beberapa menit terasa begitu lambat. Satu persatu pasukan Yashamaru mulai tumbang hingga tak tersisa

Itachi segera menonaktifkan _Susanoo_ dan _mangekyo sharingan_ miliknya tepat setelah seluruh pasukan kerajaan tumbang. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa seolah diiris-iris meskipun ia sudah menonaktifkan _Susanoo_ nya dan tubuhnya agak lemas. Keringat telah membnjiri tubuhnya dan nafasnya agak tersengal akibat kelelahan. Namun ia segera mengusap keringatnya dan mengatur nafasnya setelah beberapa saat, berharap agar tak seorangpun menyadari dirinya yang menampilkan kelemahan.

Yashamaru tersenyum begitu lebar hingga sudut-sudut bibirnya terasa berkedut-kedut. Lihatlah, pasukannya baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertarungan tanpa korban sedikitpun. Ia merasa begitu senang hingga ia secara refleks bertepuk tangan saat melihat mayat-mayat musuh yang bergelimpangan, yang juga diikuti dengan para pasukannya yang juga bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Itachi yang kini telah kembali pada posisinya semula, yakni di dekat Yashamaru. Entah kenapa ia menyadari jika raut wajah bajingan itu agak berbeda disbanding dengan sebelum bertarung. Raut wajah bajingan itu tampak agak lelah dibansing sebelumnya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan mengulum kedua sudut bibirnya, berusaha agar tak seorangpun menyadari jika ia berusaha menahan diri agar tak menyeringai. Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah informasi mengenai kemampuan sekaligus sedikit kelemahan bajingan yang akan ia habisi sebentar lagi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Maaf kalau scene nya agak ga jelas & sulit dipahami. Author cuma baca-baca sedikit artikel mengenai formasi saat perang untuk chapter ini. Rasanya author selalu nggak pernah bisa buat adegan bertarung, apalagi perang yang bagus dalam setiap fanfict.

Mungkin kalian ada saran novel, film atau apapun mengenai perang buat author?


	34. Season 2 : Chapter 14

Angin malam yang berhembus di padang pasir terasa begitu dingin. Para pasukan Yashamaru duduk berkumpul di sekeliling perapian, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil. Mayoritas para pasukan itu duduk sambil memeluk lutut mereka dan menenggak alkohol yang mereka bawa dari kota yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi.

Malam ini Yashamaru meminta mereka semua untuk beristirahat di padang pasir sebelum tiba di kota yang sebetulnya bisa ditempuh dalam beberapa jam. Yashamaru khawatir jika pasukannya tidak siap jika seandainya harus bertarung di kota.

Naruto menenggak seteguk alkohol yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dan sesekali menatap kearah Sasuke. Terkadang keduanya saling bertemu pandang dan menatap sejenak serta bertukar senyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangan, kembali sibuk dengan rekan masing-masing.

"Uwaahh! aku semakin mengagumimu, Ruki- _sama_! Kau bahkan jauh lebih muda dariku, namun kau bisa melawan pasukan yang mengejar kita seorang diri," ucap salah seorang bawahan Naruto yang tampaknya agak mabuk.

"Benar. Kau bahkan bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutmu, sama seperti kedua pengawal Yashamaru- _sama_ itu. Sebetulnya dimana kalian belajar teknik seperti itu?"

Seorang bawahan Naruto segera menimpali, "Aku juga penasaran. Pantas saja Yashamaru- _sama_ meminta lelaki berambut panjang itu untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Kukira dia hanya bisa memasak saja. Aku jadi ingin tahu dimana dia belajar mengeluarkan tengkorak raksasa yang mengerikan namun keren itu."

Naruto tertawa pelan, Dalam hati ia juga merasa penasaran dan berniat menanyakan pada Sasuke nanti.

"Aku juga penasaran. Tak kusangka ternyata teknik semacam itu juga ada. Kalau saja aku kenal dengannya, pasti akan kutanyakan dimana dia belajar ilmu seperti itu. Atau aku berguru padanya saja, ya?"

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Sebetulnya ia memang penasaran, namun mustahil jika Itachi akan memberitahu mengenai teknik rahasianya itu pada Naruto sekalipun Naruto bertanya. Ia sudah tahu betapa mengerikannya lelaki yang hendak membunuh Sasuke dan hampir membunuhnya itu.

"Dia sungguh mengerikan. T-tapi… tadi pagi aku menyaksikan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi," ucap seorang pengawal Yashamaru yang tampaknya hanya seusia Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menatap sekeliling dan berbicara dengan suara yang agak pelan. Ia tak menghiraukan rekan-rekannya yang seketika menunjukkan reaksi penasaran dan tak sabar menunggu ucapan lelaki itu.

"Kau juga lihat, kan, Yamada- _san_?" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh lelaki yang disebut Yamada itu.

Wajah lelaki itu dan Yamada tampak ketakutan. Mereka mendadak bimbang mengatakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bilang, sih? Cepat katakan."

Yamada menyahut, "Pelankan suara kalian. Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?"

Naruto menatap lelaki bernama Yamada itu dengan rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya. Ia segera menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa percaya padaku, kok."

Beberapa bawahan Naruto lainnya serempak mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Mereka semua menganggukan kepala dan menatap Yamada serta lelaki muda yang awalnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Semalam aku dan Kaizawa- _san_ kalah taruhan dan terpaksa berjaga. Malam itu kami benar-benar mengantuk. Di tengah malam Saburo- _san_ pergi keluar dan kami langsung mengiyakan saja. Lalu tak lama kemudian si lelaki yang tadi juga mengeluarkan api itu menyusul Saburo-"

Salah seorang bawahan Naruto memotong ucapan Yamada dan berkata, "Hah? Bukankah katanya Saburo meninggalkan kita karena berkhianat? Kupikir Saburo mungkin saja bergabung dengan pasukan kerajaan yang tadi menyerang kita."

"Tidak," sahut Kaizawa dengan suara bergetar dan jantung yang berdebar keras. "A-aku melihatnya s-sendiri. Saat itu Taiko- _san_ meninggalkan gerbang kota dan menyusul Saburo- _san_. L-lalu t-tak lama kemudian, dia-"

Ucapan Kaizawa terputus. Dia merasa sangat was-was, khawatir jika entah bagaimana Taiko mengetahui jika dirinya dan Yamada membocorkan hal ini dan ia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Kini ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodoh membocorkan hal yang terjadi semalam pada orang lain yang entah bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"A-aku.. m-melihat dia dengan santai membawa jasad Saburo di punggung nya sementara tangannya membawa potongan kepala Saburo. Lalu pagi ini aku sama sekali tak menemukan jasadnya. Mungkinkah dia berteman dengan lelaki yang menggunakan api hitam itu dan lelaki itu membantunya membakar jasad Saburo hingga menjadi abu?"

"Benar. Aku belum pernah melihat hal semengerikan itu meski sudah lima tahun menjadi petugas kerajaan," timpal Yamada.

Naruto agak terkejut dengan ucapan bawahannya. Ia tak sempat bersama dengan Sasuke dan ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke pasti tak sadar jika hal yang ia anggap biasa saja malah menimbulkan ketakutan bagi orang lain. Tubuh Yamada dan Kaizawa benar-benar bergetar dan mereka terlihat ketakutan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan kali ini lelaki itupun menoleh kearahnya. Ia segera mengerakkan jarinya, membentuk kode khusus yang hanya dipahami mereka berdua. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

Api unggun masih tetap menyala di malam hari, namun tak seorangpun masih terjaga selain Sasuke dan Naruto. Malam ini Sasuke dengan sengaja menawarkan diri untuk berjaga sendirian dan membiarkan semua orang beristirahat tanpa menyadari jika sebetulnya ada seseorang yang terjaga.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaannya hingga tak menyadari jika Itachi yang awalnya mengatakan pada Yashamaru untuk beristirahat lebih awal kini mendadak terjaga ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhi tempat pasukan Yashamaru beristirahat.

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika ia berada cukup jauh dari tempat pasukan Yashamaru beristirahat dan segera mendudukkan diri diatas pasir nan dingin. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak sebelum menatap rembulan yang entah kenapa tampak berbeda di padang pasir.

Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto dan menepuk bahu kekasihnya, "Kau merindukanku, _dobe_?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia memang merindukan Sasuke yang tak sempat diajaknya berbicara sepanjang hari ini. Namun di sisi lain setidaknya ia merasa puas hanya dengan bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke dan dapat bersama dengan lelaki itu meski tanpa interaksi sekalipun.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu nya, Ia tak bisa menjawab antara ya atau tidak, "Aku bersama denganmu setiap hari dan bisa menatapmu. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri diatas pasir dan menatap kearah rembulan yang terkesan berbeda di padang pasir. Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sasuke dan menatap rembulan yang memantul di iris _onyx_ sang kekasih.

Cuaca di tengah malam seolah memiliki aroma tertentu. Angin yang bertiup terasa dingin, namun juga menyegarkan. Sasuke menyukai tengah malam, dan ia lebih menyukai tengah malam yang kini dihabiskannya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Naruto serta mengelus kepala lelaki itu dengan lembut. Ia masih ingat dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto siang tadi dan ia merasa benar-benar bangga pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tak mengira kau bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ yang kuajarkan dengan baik saat bertarung tadi. Aku bangga padamu."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Sasuke baru saja mengatakan jika ilelaki itu bangga padanya.

"Kau… bangga padaku? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Tidak, _dobe,_ " Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sebanding denganmu ataupun Itachi. Kurasa pujianmu berlebihan, _teme_ ," sangkal Naruto. "Lagipula aku hanya refleks melakukannya karena tak memiliki pilihan lain. Rasanya aku belum menguasainya dengan baik."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Naruto karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia mencoba teknik itu, hanya ada api kecil yang keluar. Pada percobaan kedua, bahkan hanya ada asap yang muncul.

"Percayalah pada dirimu. Jangan ragu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik, _dobe._ "

" _Arigato, teme_ ," ucap Naruto. "Terima kasih telah mengajariku."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebetulnya teknik yang ia ajarkan adalah _ninjutsu_ untuk pemula. Ia sendiri mempelajari teknik mengeluarkan api itu ketika ia masih berumur enam atau tujuh tahun.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingn kau mengajariku _ninjutsu_ yang lebih hebat. Terutama teknik yang mengeluarkan tengkorak berpedang seperti tadi siang itu."

Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar pendeskripsian Naruto. Untuk mengeluarkan teknik _Susanoo_ diperlukan kedua mata yang telah membangkitkan _mangekyo sharingan_. Ia sendiri berhasil membangkitkan _mangekyo sharingan_ setelah melakukan transplantasi mata di kedua matanya. Sehingga mustahil jika Naruto bisa menguasainya.

"Kau harus memiliki mata sepertiku untuk menguasainya teknik yang kau lihat tadi siang itu, _dobe_ ," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan merangkul kekasihnya.

Naruto menatap mata sang kekasih lekat-lekat. Rasanya ia agak iri dengan mata yang keren dan menawan itu. Namun ia bisa mempelajari teknik lainnya dari Sasuke yang tak mengharuskan dirinya untuk memiliki mata seperti milik kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti juga bisa melakukan teknik seperti yang diperlihatkan tadi siang itu, kan? Aku penasaran ingin melihat milikmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia yakin Itachi pasti akan menyadarinya jika ia mendadak menggunakan teknik itu. Bajingan itu sama seperti dirinya yang mudah terjaga karena hal sekecil apapun.

Namun di sisi lain Sasuke ingin menjawab rasa penasaran kekasihnya. Ia khawatir jika tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran Naruto. Makai a memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko dengan memperlihatkan _Susanoo_ miliknya pada Naruto.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Aku hanya akan memperlihatkan sebentar saja."

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _mangekyo sharingan_ miliknya dan memperlihatkan _Susanoo_ dengan bentuk yang sama seperti yang diperlihatkan Itachi tadi siang, namun dengan warna ungu gelap dan senjata berupa pedang. Sebetulnya _Susanoo_ memiliki berbagai bentuk, dan bentuk paling sempurna ialah berbentuk seperti manusi dengan senjata dan sayap. Sasuke bisa menggunakan bentuk sempurna, tapi ia tak ingin memperlihatkannya.

Sasuke memperlihatkannya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menonaktifkan _mangekyo sharingan_ nya dan _Susanoo_ miliknya menghilang.

Naruto menatap dengan takjub. Untuk sesaat ia bahkan terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Wah! Tapi kenapa milikmu berbeda warna nya?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum setiap kali ia mendengar reaksi polos seperti itu dari kekasihnya. Ia hampir tak pernah menemukan reaksi yang begitu polos dan jujur dari orang-orang yang rutin ia kenal selain kekasihnya ataupun anak-anak di panti asuhan yang ia kunjungi.

"Bentuk dan warnanya bervariasi untuk setiap orang," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dan entah mengapa ia ingin mngubah persepsi kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu mengagumi tekniknya ataupun teknik milik bajingan itu yang terlihat mengagumkan di matanya, "Semakin hebat suatu teknik, semakin mahal harga yang harus kau bayar, _dobe_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ucapan sang kekasih benar-benar menarik atensinya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang telah dilakukan kekasihnya demi mendapatkan teknik hebat seperti itu.

Sasuke menyadari atensi kekasihnya dan segera menjawab dengan panjang lebar, "Tubuhku terasa sakit hingga keseluruh sel tubuhku setiap menggunakan _susanoo._ Semakin sempurna _Susanoo_ yang kutunjukkan, tubuhku semakin sakit dan menguras tenaga. Ketika menampilkan api hitam, mata seseorang bisa saja berdarah dan perlahan kehilangan penglihatan. Untuk mendapatkan _sharingan_ , seseorang harus melalui pengalaman yang membuatnya merasa trauma. Semakin hebat teknik mata yang dimiliki seseorang, semakin gelap masa lalu orang itu."

Naruto terkejut. Meski belakangan ini kekasihnya sudah lebih banyak bicara dibanding sebelumnya, tetap saja agak jarang mendapati Sasuke memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar.

Naruto sudah mengetahui kegelapan masa lalu sang kekasih, juga sisi gelap lelaki itu. Dan kegelapan itulah yang membuat sang kekasih memiliki teknik mata yang menurutnya menakjubkan.

Rasa kasihan pada sang kekasih membuat Naruto begitu ingin merengkuhnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, kehidupannya masih lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Setidaknya ia tidak dikhianati oleh seseorang yang begitu dipercayainya, dan bukan orang itu pula yang merenggut keluarganya sendiri. Dan ia juga masih memiliki Sasuke yang menjaganya, namun tak ada seorangpun yang menjaga Sasuke, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lama.

Sebetulnya tujuan utama Naruto menemui kekasihnya malam ini ialah untuk menanyakan kebenaran mengenai rumor Saburo yang telah mati dalam kondisi mengenaskan di tangan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak untuk bertanya.

Naruto mendadak memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu menunjukkan teknikmu jika aku tahu hal itu akan menyakitimu. Seharusnya kau menolak permintaanku saja, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan merasa tidak enak. Ia pasti telah memberi penjelasan dengan kata-kata yang salah hingga Naruto salah paham dan mengira jika ia mengeluh kesakitan ketika menunjukkan _Susanoo_ pada Naruto. Ia sering kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang sebetulnya ingin ia ekspresikan menggunakan kata-kata, dan hal itu masih terjadi meski ia berusaha keras untuk lebih banyak bicara agar orang-orang disekitarnya lebih memahami apa maksudnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang tadi sama sekali tidak menyakitkan, _dobe._ "

"Benarkah? Kupikir aku membuatmu kesakitan karena permintaanku, _teme._ "

Kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, menikmati sensasi kulit keduanya yang saling bersentuhan, juga kehangatan yang terbagi pada tubuh masing-masing.

" _Teme,_ " Naruto memanggil tanpa sadar. Ia begitu penasaran hingga hampir menanyakan kebenaran rumor mengenai Saburo pada Sasuke. Namun ia langsung terdiam tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Hn_?"

Naruto segera tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja."

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto serta menatap iris _sapphire_ itu lekat-lekat. Namun iris _sapphire_ itu berpendar-pendar, seolah ingin menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, _dobe_?"

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke bagaikan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "Rasa penasaranmu terlihat jelas di wajah dan matamu, _dobe_."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ah, ia benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sejatinya adalah orang yang dingin, misterius dan agak sulit dipahami, bagaikan bulan. Sementara Naruto bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dan dapat dibaca dengan mudah, juga cukup hangat bagaikan matahari.

"Terlihat, ya?" ucap Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia meneguk ludah dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Rumor mengenai kau yang membunuh Saburo sudah tersebar di kalangan pasukanku. Seseorang melihatmu membawa kepala Saburo yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan katanya kau mungkin bekerja sama dengan Itachi untuk memusnahkan tubuh Saburo. Apakah itu benar?"

Sasuke berdecih kesal, merasa jengkel pada penjaga yang menurutnya terlalu banyak bicara itu. Namun orang-orang semacam penjaga itu begitu banyak di dunia ini. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin nama Itachi maupun dirinya begitu populer di dunia bawah, juga di dunia atas.

"Rahasiakan ini. Aku memergoki Saburo yang berniat memberikan informasi pada pihak musuh. Aku memberi pilihan dan dia memintaku membunuhnya dengan cepat. Aku begitu ceroboh dengan membawa jasad Saburo secara terang-terangan melewati gerbang kota. Namun bajingan itu membantuku memusnahkan jasad Saburo dengan api hitamnya dan membersihkan darah yang tersisa di jalanan."

Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Bagaimana bisa orang yang sebelumnya berniat membunuh Sasuke kini malah membantunya? Apakah itu karena Itachi juga terikat perjanjian dengan Yashamaru?

"Yashamaru juga sudah mengijinkan untuk memusnahkan pengkhianat selama tak menimbulkan keributan."

Naruto merasa agak khawatir dengan persepsi mengenai Sasuke di kalangan pasukan Yashamaru. Ia mendadak terpikir akan suatu hal dan segera berkata, "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu menutupi masalah ini? Akan kukatakan jika aku sempat melihat Saburo diantara pasukan kerajaan yang kini sudah terbakar hingga menjadi abu."

" _Arigatou._ "

Naruto tersenyum dan Sasuke merangkulnya. Rasanya ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke malam ini.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya dan merangkulnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Lelaki itu pasti tak ingin berpisah dengannya, begitupun dengan dirinya yang tak ingin kembali terpisah dengan sang kekasih. Besok pagi mereka berdua akan berpisah dan kembali berpura-pura tak memiliki hubungan hingga mereka kembali memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu.

 **-TBC-**


	35. Season 2 : Chapter 15

Itachi membuka matanya ketika ia yakin Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjauh. Ia segera duduk dan menajamkan penglihatan nya dengan _sharingan_ , menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang bercengkrama. Ia bahkan dapat melihat senyum Sasuke yang terlihat samar-samar ketika sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, namun terasa begitu tulus.

Sebetulnya Itachi sudah tahu jika sang adik telah memiliki kekasih, yakni si bocah yang selalu bersama dengannya. Dan ia juga tak peduli jika sang adik menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Setidaknya masih lebih baik jika Sasuke hidup dengan baik dan berbahagia dengan kekasihnya yang juga sesama pria ketimbang hidup sendirian dalam kesepian.

Melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin tidak yakin untuk membunuh Sasuke. Rasanya ia tak akan sanggup menusukkan mata pedangnya ke tubuh Sasuke dan mencabiknya. Ia merasa tak tega melukai Sasuke ketika pada akhirnya sang adik berhasil mendapatkan satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang ia perjuangkan dengan keras.

Perlahan Itachi segera bangkit berdiri dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan orang lain. Tubuhnya terasa segar setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk beristirahat. Dan ia bahkan diperbolehkan oleh Yashamaru untuk beristirahat lebih awal dibandingkan pengikut Yashamaru lainnya dengan alasan ia telah menggunakan banyak energi untuk bertarung siang tadi.

Ia melangkah dengan tenang, berusaha agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada serta berusaha menjauh.

Malam di padang pasir terasa dingin, kontras dengan cuaca pada siang hari yang begitu panas dengan matahari yang bersinar terik. Itachi bahkan merapatkan jubah Akatsuki yang ia kenakan dan memutuskan duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Yashamaru dan pengikutnya beristirahat.

Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk duduk dalam keheningan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, meski hanya hembusan nafas sekalipun. Ia mengaktifkan _sharingan_ sejenak untuk mengecek jika ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan mendekat dari kejauhan, namun sejauh mata memandang tak ada apapun yang terlihat selain hamparan pasir yang tak terbatas dan bulan di langit malam.

Itachi memutuskan untuk menatap sekeliling dan menonaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya serta menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia merasa khawatir jika mungkin saja akan ada yang menyerang di tengah malam. Namun ia hanya mendengar suara angin yang bertiup samar-samar.

Lelaki itu tak mengubah posisi duduknya sama sekali dan seolah terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap dengan ekor matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendekatinya dan segera melepaskan pandangan begitu menyadari siapa yang datang.

Sosok itu berhenti beberapa meter dan terdiam cukup lama. Dengan ragu sosok itu berjalan beberapa langkah, mendekati Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia merasa jijik mendengarkan suara lelaki brengsek yang menyebutkan namanya.

Kemudian Sasuke teringat tujuan kedatangannya dan segera berkata, "Kau sudah mengetahui hubunganku, kan? Jadi tutuplah mulut brengsekmu. Jangan sentuh 'dia' apapun yang terjadi padaku."

Itachi tahu jika Sasuke pasti menyadari dirinya yang sempat memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto jauh sebelum malam ini. Ia bahkan sudah menyadarinya sebelum mendengar informasi dari informan terpercaya yang ia temui setiap bulan.

" _Hn_? Hubungan apa yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke merasa benar-benar jengkel. Bajingan itu begitu senang membuatnya merasa kesal. Ia sudah tahu jika bajingan itu rutin membeli informasi mengenai dirinya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau pasti tahu, terutama karena kau rutin membeli informasi mengenai diriku."

Entah mengapa Itachi ingin memancing pengakuan langsung dari mulut Sasuke meski ia sudah mendengar isu mengenai hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang agak tak lazim dari sang informan.

Namun Itachi lebih terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia tak menduga jika Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya rutin membeli informasi mengenai Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku membeli informasi mengenai sampah sepertimu?" Itachi bertanya balik dan segera bangkit berdiri serta berbalik dan melewati Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat menyentuh bahu kiri Sasuke dan meremasnya dengan keras seolah ingin mematahkan tulang bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar marah. Ia sebetulnya bisa saja menepis tangan bajingan itu. Namun ia merasa agak jijik menyentuh kulit mahluk biadab itu. Rasanya ia lebih memilih mati ketimbang melakukannya.

Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kendali atas emosinya dan mengeluarkan pedang yang disimpan di pinggangnya seandainya ia tak mengingat peringatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto padanya. Naruto memintanya untuk mematuhi peraturan yang diberikan Yashamaru, dan Sasuke mememutuskan mendengarkan sang kekasih.

Sasuke segera mengejar Itachi dan lelaki itu segera menoleh ketika menyadari jika Sasuke mengikutinya.

" _Hn_?"

"Dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit memohon. Ia menelan rasa risih dan mempertahankan harga dirinya yang akan hancur dengan apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini.

"Anggaplah kekasihku tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanmu. Jangan ganggu hidup lelaki itu meskipun kau berniat menyiksaku dengan membuatnya menderita."

Sasuke sudah mendengar dari Naruto mengenai pertemuan lelaki itu dengan Itachi untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia menyimpulkan jika bajingan itu bisa saja berniat melukai Naruto. Karena itulah ia memutuskan memberi peringatan sekaligus berusaha menahan rasa malu dan marah dengan sedikit 'memohon' pada bajingan itu.

Itachi terdiam beberapa detik, mengamati Sasuke sekaligus mendengarkan permohonan Sasuke. Sesudahnya ia hanya berbalik tanpa membuat ekspresi atau reaksi apapun, membuat Sasuke merasa seolah sedang berbicara dengan benda mati.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan hendak berteriak sebelum tangannya secara refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri. Kini ia semakin yakin jika ia harus berhasil menghabisi bajingan itu kali ini demi membalaskan dendam sekaligus keamanan Naruto.

Sasuke tak tahu jika sebetulnya Itachi benar-benar serius mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke dan berniat mengikuti permintaan lelaki itu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai saat ini pasukan kita masih belum kembali?!" ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tampak berwibawa dengan nada meninggi. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang memuncak.

Seorang lelaki berusia dua puluhan dengan kulit agak gelap yang sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki sambil menundukkan kepala memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "Belum, Matsumoto- _sama._ "

Lelaki bernama Matsumoto itu berdecak kesal. Kemarin malam ia sudah merasa jika ada yang tidak beres karena mata-mata yang seharusnya memberikan informasi tidak kunjung tiba sehingga ia segera memberi perintah pada sembilan puluh persen penjaga yang berada di kota untuk segera pergi ke padang gurun dengan pemikiran jika kelompok pemberontak pasti akan tiba di kota menggunakan jalur yang tidak biasanya dilalui.

Namun rencana nya gagal. Pasukan yang pergi ke padang gurun tidak kembali sampai saat ini meski ia yakin seharusnya jumlahnya dapat mengimbangi jumlah pasukan Yashamaru. Dan naas nya lagi, penjaga yang tersisa di kota berhasil menemukan keberadaan pasukan Yashamaru yang menyusup ke kota dan malah terjadi pertempuran yang dimenangkan oleh pasukan Yashamaru, entah memang benar-benar menang atau beberapa pasukan di kota memutuskan untuk membelot.

Lelaki itu tidak menduga jika Yashamaru akan membagi pasukannya menjadi dua. Ia mengira Yashamaru akan menggunakan jalur memutar bersama seluruh pasukannya.

"Bangsat! Tidak mungkin Yashamaru mengalahkan seluruh pasukan, kan? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sengaja membelot?"

Lelaki muda itu tetap berlutut dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak berani menjawab apapun pada atasannya.

Sebetulnya ia tak menyukai tabiat sang atasan yang mudah marah dan kasar. Dan ia sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai kerajaan. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan selain tetap setia kepada raja dengan harapan raja yang baru akan membawa perubahan. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dan kehilangan nyawa secara sia-sia. Ada seseorang yang begitu disayanginya yang menantinya setiap ia kembali ke rumah.

"Hey! Berani sekali kau tak menjawab atasanmu?!" Bentak Matsumoto seraya bangkit berdiri dan bersiap menendang tubuh lelaki yang berlutut dihadapannya hingga tersungkur. Ia merasa sangat marah dan ingin melampiaskannya pada seseorang.

"Saya tidak tahu, Matsumoto- _sama,_ " ucap lelaki muda itu dengan suara yang agak pelan sambil memejamkan mata, bersiap jika sang atasan berniat melukainya.

Dan dugaan lelaki itu benar. Sang atasan menendang bagian tubuh nya dari samping hingga terasa sangat nyeri dan ia hampir terjatuh ke samping.

"Cepat pergi dan bawakan informasi mengenai kota Yoroi padaku secepatnya!" hardik Matsumoto dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, Matsumoto- _sama_."

Lelaki muda itu cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan tubuh tegak seolah tak merasakan apapun meski sebetulnya ia merasa kesakitan. Ia bergegas meninggalkan kediaman sang atasan dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

Yashamaru membelalakan mata ketika ia mendengar kondisi kota menurut penglihatan Itachi. Ia segera menatap sang lawan bicara dan membuka mulutnya ketika merasa lebih tenang.

"Tidak ada satupun penjaga selain pasukanku? Dan beberapa anggota pasukanku gugur?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala, "Tampaknya para penjaga menyadari keberadaan mereka dan terjadi pertarungan. Aku melihat beberapa pasukan yang sibuk menggali tanah di dekat jalan menuju kota dan menguburkan beberapa rekan mereka yang sudah mati."

Yashamaru menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa agak khawatir dengan jumlah pasukannya yang berkurang. Sejauh ini masih belum ada satupun pasukannya yang gugur hingga saat ini.

Namun Yashamaru berusaha berpikir positif. Ia yakin jika akan ada lebih banyak orang yang akan mengikutinya sehingga ia mendapat tambahan pasukan.

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita tiba secepat mungkin di kota dan membantu menguburkan rekan-rekan yang gugur," ujar Yashamaru seraya mengeratkan sentuhannya pada tali kekang kuda, bersiap mempercepat laju kuda.

Itachi yang kini berperan sebagai penjaga utama sekaligus ajudan segera memberikan kode dengan pedangnya pada seluruh anggota pasukan Yashamaru untuk mempercepat laju kuda mereka.

Dan tak lama setelah kode diberikan, ratusan kuda segera melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum, menuju kota yang dapat ditempuh dalam lima belas menit dalam kecepatan maksimum.

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Yoroi berjarak enam ratus kilometer dari ibu kota dan termasuk kota menengah. Setidaknya kondisi kota itu masih jauh lebih layak dibanding kota pertama yang disinggahi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Infrastruktur di kota Yoroi lumayan bagus dan setidaknya penduduknya masih terlihat cukup sehat. Kabarnya terdapat satu keluarga bangsawan yang merupakan sepupu jauh raja di kota ini sehingga tidak ada perekrutan tentara paksa seperti yang diadakan di kota-kota yang sebelumnya disinggahi pasukan Yashamaru.

Di kota ini kerajaan hanya melakukan propaganda sehingga lumayan banyak laki-laki dewasa yang menjadi tentara dan pergi ke ibu kota secara sukarela. Sisanya menjadi _samurai_ pengikut keluarga bangsawan sepupu jauh raja dan ada beberapa yang menjadi peternak.

Para pasukan Yashamaru tiba di ibu kota dan mendapati rekan-rekan yang telah menyambut mereka. Terdapat lumayan banyak pasukan yang gugur sehingga pasukan Yashamaru yang tersisa bekerja secara bergantian untuk menggali tanah, membuat batu nisan sederhana dan melakukan prosesi upacara pemakaman kecil secara massal.

Diantara seluruh pasukan kerajaan, terdapat beberapa orang pembelot yang sejak awal telah memutuskan menjadi pengikut Yashamaru. Maka ketika pasukan Yashamaru tiba di kota sebelum pasukan utama melewati penjagaan dan pasukan kerajaan mencurigai mereka serta terjadi pertempuran skala kecil, para pembelot itu segera bergabung dengan pasukan Yashamaru dan ikut bertempur.

"Bukankah ada keluarga Matsumoto di kota ini? Bagaimana dengan mereka, Tatsu- _san_?" tanya Yashamaru pada salah satu anggota pasukan kerajaan yang telah membelot.

"Mereka mengungsi ke kota terdekat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Yashamaru- _sama_ ," sahut salah seorang anggota pasukan baru Yashamaru.

Yashamaru mengangguk. Keluarga Matsumoto masih merupakan kerabat jauhnya dan dulu ia pernah bertemu dengan mereka beberapa kali di pesta maupun upacara yang diselenggarakan pihak Kerajaan. Namun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kenalan dan sebetulnya Yashamaru kurang menyukai sang kepala keluarga Matsumoto.

"Kota terdekat? Maksudmu kota Kawa?"

Anggota pasukan baru itu menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Matsumoto- _sama_ juga memerintahkan hampir seluruh pasukan pergi ke padang pasir dan menyerang anda. Saya bersyukur karena anda memenangkan pertarungan itu."

Yashamaru hanya menganggukan kepala, namun dalam hati ia memberi penilaian terhadap anggota pasukan baru yang berbincang dengannya. Jika diperhatikan tingkah orang itu benar-benar sopan. Lelaki itu bahkan menundukkan kepala dan berlutut pada awalnya sebelum Yashamaru memintanya untuk berdiri. Namun rasanya sikap kesopanan orang itu malah agak mencurigakan. Yashamaru merasa jika ia harus memperhatikan lelaki ini dan berjaga-jaga jika lelaki ini juga akan berkhianat seperti Saburo.

"Terima kasih. Senang bertemu denganmu dan kuharap kita bisa mencapai tujuan bersama," sahut Yashamaru seraya menatap mata lelaki dihadapannya, "Dan kuharap kau akan tetap setia bersamaku."

Tatsu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Yashamaru yang terdengar tidak biasa untuk menyambut seseorang. Namun ia segera tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Yashamaru- _sama_."

 **-TBC-**


	36. Season 2 : Chapter 16

Seorang lelaki berlutut dengn penuh hormat pada lelaki muda berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran berupa jubah berwarna _burgundy_ dengan motif delapan ekor naga yang dijaht dengan benang emas.

"Yang Mulia, hamba datang membawakan pesan dari keluarga Matsumoto," ujar pengantar itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik _yukata_ yang dikenakannya.

Seorang kasim segera berjalan setelah sang Raja memberikan _gesture_ yang merupakan perintah baginya untuk segera mengambil gulungan itu dan membawanya kepada Raja.

Sang Raja menerima surat itu dan segera membaca isinya. Lagi-lagi surat itu memiliki topik yang sama dengan surat-surat yang sebelumnya ia terima. Surat itu berisi pemberitahuan mengenai penaklukan kota yang dilakukan oleh warga sipil dan tentara yang memberontak. Dan aksi pemberontakan kali ini ditenggarai oleh Yashamaru yang merupakan mantan Jenderal Besar –pangkat tertinggi yang bisa diraih dalam militer- kerajaan Suna.

Menurut surat yang diberikan oleh kepala keluarga Matsumoto, seorang mata-mata yang seharusnya memberikan informasi mengenai pergerakan Yashmaru tidak pernah kembali sehingga ia memutuskan mengirim hampir seluruh tentara di kota untuk pergi ke padang gurun dan menyerang tentara Yashamaru, namun tentara itu juga tidak kembali.

Dan tampaknya ada pula beberapa tentara kerajaan yang berkhianat. Kota Yoroi kini telah dikuasai Yashamaru sehingga kelurga Matsumoto terpaksa melarikan diri ke kota terdekat bersama beberapa tentara kota yang mengawalnya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam ketika membaca surat itu. Sebegitu parahkah kepemimpinan sang ayah hingga begitu banyak tentara yang memberontak ataupun berkhianat? Ia sudah menerima begitu banyak laporan mengenai hal yang sama.

Tak hanya itu, Gaara juga menerima begitu banyak petisi dari para pejabat, bangsawan maupun beberapa keluarga berpengaruh yang mendukungnya. Petisi itu berisi kekhawatiran mengenai pemberontakan serta permintaan agar raja segera mengambil langkah yang tegas untuk menghentikan pemberontakan yang semakin luas.

Petisi dan laporan yang diterima Gaara begitu banyak hingga ia tak sanggup membacanya dan meminta kedua kakaknya yang menjadi penasihat pribadi kepercayaannya untuk membacanya dan memberitahukan isinya secara garis besar.

Gaara tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tak begitu berniat mempertahankan kerajaan karena ia memang tak berniat menjadi raja sejak awal. Ia bahkan tak keberatan jika sang paman memang berniat menjadi raja.

"Tolong ambilkan meja tulis dan alat tulis untukku," seru Gaara pada kasim yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Kasim itu segera meninggalkan tempatnya dan bergegas mengambil meja tulis kecil dan alat tulis berupa kuas dan tinta untuk sang Raja serta membawakan meja itu kepada sang Raja dengn tergopoh-gopoh.

Gaara segera mengambil sebuah gulungan yang dipersiapkan baginya dan menggerus tinta sendiri. Sejak dulu ia selalu memilih menggerus tinta sendiri dan menolak bantuan dari para kasim dan dayang yang hendak membantunya menggerus tinta sehingga mereka tak lagi menawarkan diri untuk menggerus tinta.

Setelah selesai, Gaara mulai mengangkat kuas dan berniat menuliskan kata pertama. Namun ia terdiam dan berusaha memikirkan jawaban apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan. Tinta di ujung kuas tanpa sengaja jatuh keatas gulungan dan ia cepat-cepat memindahkan kuas yang dipegangnya, namun tetesan tinta kembali menetes di sisi lain gulungan.

Hitam ialah warna tinta. Dan tinta digunakan untuk membentuk tulisan. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Gaara mendadak teringat dengan isi gulungan-gulungan berupa informasi serta petisi-petisi yang ia baca. Dan sebuah ide mengenai strategi yang seharusnya ia ambil muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Gaara segera mengambil kuas dan menuliskan pesan balasan pada kepala keluarga Matsumoto, meminta mereka pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempatnya berada dan pergi ke kota di dekat ibu kota.

Setelahnya ia menunggu tinta kering dan melipat gulungan itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil dengan korban yang lumayan banyak. Namun ia tak peduli, baginya korban memang diperlukan untuk tujuan yang lebih besar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bergantianlah denganku," ujar Sasuke pada Itachi dengan sinis.

Itachi agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Orang lain mungkin tak memahami ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti kalimat yang tidak lengkap, namun anehnya ia bisa memahami maksud Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Simpanlah _chakra_ mu untuk pertarungan kita, _otouto_."

Sasuke menatap Yashamaru dan berharap jika lelaki itu tidak mendengar ucapannya. Sebetulnya ia merasa jijik mendengar panggilan _otouto_ dari Itachi. Ia bahkan mengajak lelaki itu berbicara karena terpaksa. Ia tak ingin Yashamaru menganggapnya bermalas-malasan karena ia hampir tak pernah menggunakan _sharingan_ nya untuk memberi petunjuk jalan atau kondisi di kejauhan pada Yashamaru.

Ia mulai merasa curiga dengan Itachi. Apakah lelaki itu memilik chakra yang tidak terbatas hingga membuang-buang chakra nya begitu saja? Atau mungkin setidaknya ia memiliki chakra yang sangat banyak sehingga tidak akan habis jika hanya dipakai sedikit? Atau bisa juga chakra lelaki itu memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat.

" _Hn_? Berapa banyak chakra yang kau miliki hingga kau menghamburkannya seperti ini?"

"Apakah menurutmu ada orang di dunia ini yang akan memberitahukan rahasianya pada musuh?"

Sasuke tertohok seketika. Ia merasa tolol mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu pada seseorang, terlebih jika orang itu adalah Itachi. Sasuke tahu jika pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban, namun ia memutuskan bertanya hampir tanpa berpikir.

"Dan apakah menurutmu ada orang yang mau terus menerus melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan meski dapat digantikan oleh orang lain? Kurasa tidak ada, kecuali jika orang itu idiot," balas Sasuke dengan maksud memprovokasi Itachi agar lelaki itu merasa terpovokasi dan memberikan informasi yang diminta Sasuke.

Itachi tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke berniat mendapatkan informasi mengenai kelebihan dan kelemahannya. Namun ia tak akan memberikan lebih banyak informasi pada Sasuke meski ia berniat kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya tak memiliki _chakra_ sebanyak yang seharusnya dengan terus menerus menggunakan _doujutsu_ meski Sasuke bisa menggantikannya.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang kau kira idiot sebetulnya memiliki seribu rencana dan senjata rahasia untuk menghancurkanmu?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Brengsek! Ia tetap kalah lihai dibandingkan bajingan itu. Bajingan itu memahami kemana arah bicara nya dan bahkan berniat menggertak nya.

Yashamaru sejak tadi mendengar tanpa sengaja percakapan kedua orang itu. Ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia mendengar kata ' _otouto_ ' yang terselip dari mulut Itachi. Ia bahkan mendengar rencana pertarungan kedua kakak adik itu dan percakapan yang pasti terdengar membingungkan bagi orang-orang pada umumnya.

Yashamaru memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi dan sang adik setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka selama tidak menyangkut dirinya. Lagipula ia juga sudah menyaksikan sendiri kekuatan kedua kakak beradik itu dan ia tak ingin menjadi batu kerikil yang menghadang jalan seorang raksasa.

"Bagaimana kondisi kota yang akan kita kunjungi? Bisakah kau melihatnya, Itachi- _san_?"

"Aneh," ucap Itachi dengan serius. "Penjagaan di kota itu benar-benar longgar. Aku tak meliihat satupun tentara disana. Pintu bahkan terbuka lebar-lebar, seperti sudah ditinggalkan."

Yashamaru merasa terkejut, namun ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Namun sebetulnya ia merasa kalut. Ia khawatir jika Gaara telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebaknya.

"Ini jebakan," gumam Yashamaru.

Yashamaru menatap ke depan, memperhatikan satu persatu anggota pasukannya. Para pasukannya yang sempat bertarung dengan tentara kerajaan di kota pasti merasa kelelahan dan tidak dalam kondisi sempurna untuk bertarung.

Menurut buku strategi perang yang pernah dibaca Yashamaru, seorang ahli siasat terkenal pernah melakukan sebuah siasat perang yang cukup gila. Sang ahli siasat terkenal itu melakukan strategi kota kosong untuk mengecoh musuh. Ketika musuh terkecoh, maka musuh akan memilih melarikan diri.

Dan dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini, ia harus memiliki pasukan yang dalam kondisi sempurna untuk bertarung. Ia tak tahu pasti berapa jumlah pasukan yang ada di kota. Jika ia memilih menyerang sekarang, bisa saja ia akan kalah jika jumlah pasukan musuh lebih banyak.

Yashamaru bisa saja mengandalkan Itachi dan Sasuke untuk melakukan serangan fatal dengan teknik tak lazim mereka. Namun tampaknya Itachi memerlukan istirahat yang cukup banyak untuk mengembalikan energi lelaki itu. Wajahnya bahkan tampak agak pucat sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Beristirahatlah satu hari lagi di kota Yoroi. Tidurlah yang cukup jika kalian mau. Pergilah membeli makanan ke restoran untuk makan malam kalau kalian mau. Dan jika kalian kurang sehat, segeralah pergi ke tabib," ucap Yashamaru dengan suara keras dengan maksud agar didengar para pasukan yang berada disekelilingnya untuk disampaikan pada setiap anggota pasukan.

Sasuke agak heran dengan maksud dibalik perintah Yashamaru, namun ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya dan meminta sang kekasih menyampaikannya pada anggota pasukannya. Ia juga menyampaikannya pada beberapa pemimpin pasukan lainnya dan meminta mereka untuk memberitahukan pada setiap anggota pasukan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memilih pergi melewati gerbang luar kota bersama Sasuke setelah berkuda untuk memutari seluruh kota Yoroi dan mempelajari geografis kota ini dengan baik.

Saat ini Yashamaru beserta anggota pasukannya yang lain baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam dan berkumpul. Sasuke dan Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi dengan alasan untuk berlatih bersama diluar gerbang kota.

Naruto mendapati sepuluh orang penjaga di gerbang yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka semua memberi hormat pada kedua lelaki itu.

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?" ujar salah seorang penjaga gerbang. Mereka tampak agak terkejut karena Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata saling mengenal.

"Kami akan keluar untuk berlatih. Sudah mendapat ijin dari Yashamaru- _sama_ juga," sahut Naruto sambil menyerahkan sepotong kertas dari Yashamaru.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, beberapa penjaga segera membukakan pintu kota yang cukup berat itu sehingga Sasuke dan Naruto bisa melintas. Namun sesuatu menangkap indra penglihatan Sasuke. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak di kejauhan.

Pergerakan di semak-semak itu cukup besar dan terasa aneh. Angin malam ini tidak begitu kencang sehingga seharusnya tidak mungkin semak-semak itu bergerak dengan kuat. Lagipula rumput dan tanaman lain bahkan tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan mendapati seorang pria yang kini sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak, _teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sasuke merasa sedikit bangga pada Naruto. Belakangan ini lelaki itu jauh lebih memperhatikan kondisi sekitar dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan dimanapun ia berada secara otomatis, sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak, tuh. Mungkin hanya angin, _dobe_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja agak dikeraskan.

Naruto merasa heran. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat semak-semak yang bergerak dengan mencurigakan. Tapi mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihatnya? Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya, _teme_?"

"Tidak. Kau mungkin salah lihat."

Naruto terdiam. Ia pasti benar-benar berhalusinasi. Ia tak berkata apapun dan menunggang kuda mengikuti Sasuke yang menunggang kuda dengan kecepatan lebih pelan daripada biasanya.

Sebetulnya Sasuke dengan sengaja mengeraskan suara agar siapapun yang bersembunyi di semak-semak mendengar ucapannya. Orang itu mungkin saja bisa kabur dengan cepat, karena itulah Sasuke ingin mencegah orang itu kabur dengan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan orang itu. Seharusnya orang itu tak akan kabur dan memilih tetap bersembunyi jika mengetahui orang lain yang tak mengetahui keberadaannya akan melintas.

Ketika Sasuke semakin dekat dengan semak-semak tempat tentara itu bersembunyi, ia menoleh sejenak dan ia bahkan bisa melihat dada tentara itu yang menegang karena menahan nafas. _Sharingan_ Sasuke kini lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya sehingga ia bisa melihat hal-hal yang semula tak terlihat dengan jelas.

Sasuke segera berhenti di dekat semak-semak tempat tentara itu bersembunyi dan turun dari kuda nya, membuat Naruto kebingungan. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto mengenai tujuannya mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak," ujar Sasuke dengan lantang.

Ia bisa melihat jika tentara itu tampak semakin ketakutan. Ia tak membuat pergerakan apapun, namun sebetulnya ia merasa agak sesak nafas. Ia bahkan membuka sedikit lubang hidungnya yang semula ia tekan rapat-rapat menggunakan tangannya.

Sasuke segera mendekati semak-semak tempat tentara itu meringkuk untuk bersembunyi. Ia segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berniat memukulkan ujung pedangnya ke kepala laki-laki itu, namun mendadak sebuah pedang terjulur dari balik semak-semak dan mengarah pada kakinya.

Untunglah Sasuke menghindar secara refleks sehingga mata pedang itu tak sampai mengenai kakinya.

"Akhirnya menampakkan diri, _hn_?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang bersembunyi di semak-semak itu segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri diam tanpa mengejarnya, namun mulutnya menggumamkan nama jurus dengan sangat pelan dan seketika api hitam dalam jumlah yang banyak mengejar lelaki itu.

Tentara itu mempercepat larinya tanpa menatap ke belakang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat panas dibelakangnya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang berwarna hitam seperti api dalam jumlah banyak yang mengejarnya.

Nafas lelaki itu tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran. Sudah jelas jika lelaki berkuda itu telah menjebaknya dan ia jatuh ke dalam perangkap lelaki itu.

"Aargh…" lelaki itu memekik ketika sebuah panah yang entah darimana asalnya menembus tulang bahu kanan nya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berkuda yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya telah melepaskan anak panah yang kini bersarang di tubuhnya dan kini bersiap melepaskan anak panah kedua.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia segera mencabut anak panah yang bersarang di bahunya sambil tetap berlari. Namun anak panah kedua melesat dan mengenai telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melepaskan anak panah dan membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

Belum sempat ia melepas anak panah kedua, anak panah ketiga telah melesat dan mengenai bagian bawah punggungnya sehingga ia tak bisa lagi berlari.

Tentara itu jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal hingga tak sanggup lagi bicara. Naruto segera turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri tentara itu, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang juga menyusul dari belakang.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu memata-matai kota ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya memberikan tatapan tajam.

Tentara itu mengangkat kepala dan terkejut mendapati mata berwarna semerah _crimson_ yang menatapnya. Tentara itu segera tertunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tak bisa mengkhianati kerajaan, namun ia juga tak ingin mati.

"Kumohon… biarkan aku hidup," ucap tentara itu dengan memelas meski nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia bahkan memaksakan diri bersujud meski punggung dan tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah. Pakaiannya bahkan sudah terkena bercak darah dan tanah yang ditekannya sudah terkena darah.

"Mengapa kau malah mendukung raja yang lalim? Kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk mendukungnya, kan? Apa alasanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat ketimbang Sasuke.

" _Do-_ " ucapan Sasuke yang hendak mengajukan protes terputus. Naruto segera menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Reaksi tentara itu malah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Tentara itu menangis hingga mengeluarkan suara dan punggungnya berguncang-guncang.

Tentara itu merasa ketakutan. Ia menyadari jika ia mungkin akan mati malam ini, dan ia menangis bukan karena ia takut mati. Ia merasa takut membayangkan perasaan adik perempuannya yang terus menanti kepulangannya. Bagaimana perasaan gadis kecil itu jika mengetahui bahwa kakaknya tidak akan pernah kembali? Gadis itu tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini.

"Kau kenapa, Tuan Tentara?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat jawaban.

Sasuke mulai merasa jengah. Ia segera menggunakan tekniknya dan berjongkok serta menyentuh kening tentara itu dengan kedua jarinya serta memejamkan mata untuk melihat memori yang dimiliki tentara itu dan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Ia mendapati sosok lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Matsumoto- _sama'_ memerintahkannya untuk mencari informasi mengenai pergerakan Yashamaru. Dan lelaki itu juga merupakan orang yang mengirimkan tentara ke padang pasir. Kini lelaki itu berada di kota yang sebelumnya diamati Itachi dan tampaknya bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan kota di tengah malam.

Naruto merasa khawatir dengan darah yang terus mengucur. Jika ia mencabut panah yang menusuk, darah pasti akan mengucur semakin deras.

" _Teme,_ hentikan. Kurasa kita harus membawa orang ini ke tabib dan menginterogasinya nanti," ucap Naruto seraya mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedikit terganggu karena Naruto yang mengguncang tubuhnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Lagipula ia juga sudah cukup mendapatkan informasi dari lelaki itu dan ia bahkan mulai melihat informasi yang tidak penting mengenai latar belakang lelaki itu karena merasa penasaran dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap darah yang mengucur semakin deras itu. Jika dilihat, lelaki itu takkan bertahan hingga mendapat perawatan dari tabib. Serangan panah dari Naruto mengenai titik-titik yang vital.

"Ka… ori… _Go-men.._ " ucap tentara itu dengan sangat pelan. Akhir kalimatnya bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak.

Mata lelaki itu terpejam dan air mata terakhir mengalir dari pelupuk mata lelaki itu. Denyut nadinya berhenti, begitupun dengan nafasnya. Lelaki itu mati akibat kehabisan darah.

" _Teme,_ dia-" Naruto memutus ucapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia mati. Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi yang kubutuhkan, juga jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

Naruto sudah tak peduli dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan pada tentara yang mati di tangannya itu. Namun Sasuke masih mengatakannya, "Dia memiliki seorang adik yang ingin dilindunginya. Karena itulah dia memutuskan setia pada raja agar tak mendapat masalah dan menaruh sedikit harapan pada raja baru itu."

Naruto terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat seseorang kehilangan keluarganya. Matanya memang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan malam, namun bukan berarti ia bisa menembakkan panah dengan kalkulasi yang sempurna. Ia menembakkan panah dengan maksud agar mengenai bagian yang tidak vital, namun panah yang pertama yang dilepaskannya malah mengenai titik vital.

Sasuke mendadak berpikir jika adik tentara itu cukup beruntung memiliki kakak yang masih menyayangi dan memikirkannya hingga nafas terakhirnya. Bukan berarti ia emosional, hanya saja mendadak pemikiran seperti itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ayo kembali, _dobe._ Aku akan melaporkan informasi yang kudapat pada Yashamaru."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia segera melepaskan anak panah yang menancap d tubuh tentara itu dan menangkupkn kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata sebelum meninggalkan jasad tentara itu, berharap jika rasa bersalahnya dapat sedikit menghilang dengan cara yang ia lakukan.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
